Black Hat Org (trademark pending)
by FallinForAGuy
Summary: It was the most insane job offer Flug had ever gotten. It was underhanded fun until Black Hat found it could be something more. Demencia...well who knows. An AU fic about the Villainous cast in college and how the Black Hat Organization came together. Changes included a cross-dressing Flug, a human Black Hat, and a Demencia with slightly more sanity. For now. Updated twice monthly.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

After the third time of the extremely black man (not black as in African, although maybe he was) repeating his name to the young engineering student, they had both nearly given up. The gap between them seemed too far to reach across.

The man's skin was an ashy dark gray, so much so that it hardly looked like it could be a natural skin tone. It concerned the younger of the two, but he thought it would be rude to bring it up or even ask about. The same went for his ears and nose, which were either unusually small or completely nonexistent. There was also the matter of the man's teeth, which if the inventor wasn't mistaken seemed to be exceedingly sharp and fang-like. There was also the possibility that the black man (was that a politically correct term?) sitting across from him had only one functioning eye. His right eye gazed past his black coffee towards his younger acquaintance while the left was hidden behind an opaque monocle.

How the monocle stayed on his face with no nose or ears was a mystery to the nervous (and slightly irritated) man with the light brown hair, sipping anxiously from a latte with enough cream and sugar to make a chocolate bar jealous.

"I'm sorry," he said after swallowing another gulp of caffeine and sugar. "Could you say it _one more_ time?"

The older man (whose exact age wasn't known, but it was unlikely he was also in his early 20s) scowled at him and repeated his name angrily. It was no use. The brunet still didn't quite understand the sounds coming from the very annoyed and sharply dressed man occupying the seat across from him.

Perhaps it was the language barrier, this man had just recently transferred into Universidad Nacional de Estudios de Héroe y Villano de Mexico (UNEVM) from a country no one seemed to have ever heard of. Nor could anyone besides him seem to be able to pronounce it. Or his own name. His Spanish was also very rough, and he often asked for translations in class and in conversation. Not in his native language, but in various other languages he seemed to be a bit more fluent in, such as English or Italian. He also seemed to know a bit of Portuguese.

When the younger man shook his head again he groaned exasperatedly. "For Peter's sake, it isn't that difficult, Flug!"

"You don't know what my name is either." The man, whose name was NOT Flug, replied. "And I think you meant 'Pete's' sake." He added under his breath.

"Peter, Pete, it's all the same!" The man said, reaching one hand up to ensure the top hat he wore on his head didn't fall off from his excited movements. How he heard that with no ears was unclear, but served as more tangible proof that he could, in fact, hear him. The young man thought maybe he was reading his lips. "And what do you mean? Your name is Flug."

"No, it isn't." Not-Flug responded, taking another sip. He tried to be mindful of the scars lining the right corner of his mouth, they tended to re-open if he did things like expose them to foods that were very hot or very cold. Mainly because they made him open his mouth wider, which is what REALLY opened them up again. And it was always such a mess when they did that. They'd start by splitting his mouth open, then curl up his cheek to join the crosshatch of scars near his right eye. It was somewhat hidden when he wore his goggles (prescription, much like the horn-rimmed frames he wore in his daily life), but otherwise everyone could see the light cobwebs adorning his tan face.

His companion with the garbled name cocked his head in confusion. It was almost comical. "But then, why does everyone call you that?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have got time."

"Look, it's just a dumb nickname that's stuck with me forever ok?"

There was a pause. "A... _Nick_ name?" the man asked. "Who is Nick?"

It took a lot of control for the man not to slap the slap the top hat off of the others head. Or slap himself in the face.

"There is no Nick, it's a _nickname_. It's a…" He figured it'd be better to use a very direct definition. "A substitute for a proper name. It's usually meant as a sort of joke."

"Ah, I see." The dark man said nodding thoughtfully. "Then I have a nickname as well."

The man with the light brown hair, known to all his classmates as "Flug", looked up surprised. "You do?"

"Yes, after a few months in New Orleans the locals started calling me ' _ **Black Hat'**_." He gestured to his black top hat. "Not many could pronounce my name there, either. And the ones who could were rather elderly, and had trouble being understood as well."

"Black Hat," Flug said, as he took another sip of his latte. He considered it, it seemed a fitting name. Even if it was a bit awkward to use English words.

He took in the man across from him again. The dark skin, the lack of facial features, the sharp black suit that looked to be hand tailored, the red dress shirt that matched well with both the black and the red band in the top hat on his head. Even the coffee, black, seemed to be right for this man.

"Ok then, Black Hat it is." He said.

Black Hat huffed. "At least you have SOMETHING to call me by now, Flug."

Another moment of silence. "Oh, yes, so why does everyone call you Flug if that isn't your name?"

Damn. He'd hoped Black Hat had forgotten.

"My last name is Flugslys," He said with a sigh. "Growing up, the other kids could only really pronounce the 'Flug'. And it just stuck."

"And your first name?"

"Rocinante."

"Roc-ci...Roci-n...cin...Rocin-an...ante?" Black Hat struggled to get the syllables out of his mouth. How was it he could make that garbled mash-up of his name roll off his tongue with ease but saying 'Rocinante' was difficult?

"Just...call me Flug." He said.

Black Hat rolled his eyes. Flug got the feeling he was think _Hey, I at least made an attempt to pronounce your name._ He supposed that was fair. He didn't have the confidence to so much as try to replicate the guttural sounds of Black Hat's name.

"So, Flug," Black Hat said. "Now that that's out of the way, I wanted to talk to you about joining a sort of _**organization**_ I'm in the process of making." The "organization" was said in English, while the rest was said in Spanish. Flug guessed that he didn't know the Spanish word was just "organización".

"What kind of organization?"

"Oh that's how you say it?' Black Hat asked. "Good, good. Well I guess you could say it's a sort of, uh... _ **manufacturing**_ and... _ **delivering**_ company."

It was a good thing Flug knew English, because otherwise he was certain the two of them would never be able to get through a conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't worked out all the details but what I'm trying to do is...uh…" He struggled to find the words. Black Hat looked at Flug with a rather odd look on his face. "You may think I'm crazy."

"Tell me anyway." Flug said nonchalantly.

"Well...I want to rule the world."

It took every ounce of self control for Flug to NOT spit out his coffee in shock. He did however, choke on the hot liquid. Burning his throat and causing a few of the delicate scars near his mouth to open up. He quickly tried to look around and make sure no one else heard what Black Hat had just said. While the universidad they both attended offered studies of both heroes and villains, it was common knowledge that it was implied ALL would be future heroes. Or assist heroes. No one came in declaring to be a villain!

 _Great,_ he thought. _Just great._

Before Flug could open his mouth to ask _What the hell?_ , Black Hat continued. "Yes, I know, _**unconventional**_. But it's my dream and no one will stop me from so much as trying."

Flug found that admirable, despite the term "unconventional" being the understatement of the year. He had to admire the man's resolve to achieving his goal. Even if it was world domination.

 _And he wants me to join him. I'm being recruited by an aspiring villain._

"O-ok so...you want to...rule the world?" He asked, trying to stem the blood flow from his now-open wound. Black Hat nodded eagerly.

"What...exactly...in your mind...does that involve?"

"Having the leaders of the world at my beck and call. Being able to put the world economy at a standstill at a moments notice. The power to move vast armies at my command. Have everyone so reliant on me that none dare to oppose me." Black Hat said with a menacing grin.

 _So you want to be the next Google,_ Flug thought.

"And the way to do that is...what again?" He asked incredulously.

Black Hat handed him a few napkins from the table, which he accepted. "I've been studying the way the world works. The phrase ' _ **money makes the world go 'round'**_? You could say I took it to heart."

Flug held the napkins to the right corner of his mouth. He felt like the blood was beginning to clot, which was good.

"I've come into money these past few years, and I've spent my time trying to learn all that I can about how exactly it works in practice." Black Hat continued. He talked with his hands a lot, making many hand gestures.

"Which is why I've come to study here, as a business major. Or perhaps economics. I haven't decided which would be more beneficial. I considered politics but few positions are as powerful or permanent as I want."

"You could overthrow a country," Flug mumbled. "Change the governing system."

Black Hat gasped. "I thought of that as well! But I couldn't do it publicly. Would be very messy and other countries would surely step in." He paused. "Unless it started with small countries. Ones with few allies or military power…"

 _Oh god I wasn't serious._ Flug thought. _What have I done?_

"Let's go back to your business versus economics major possibilities." Flug said, trying to change the subject. "Studying those will help you take over the world...how?"

"It's very simple, Flug!" Black Hat said. "I want to become the manufacturer and distributor of, well, anything. Weapons, luxury items, basic necessities, if the people demand it, I want to be the one who has it! I want to be the _Numero Uno_ supplier of Villains worldwide!"

"Ok so, you want to create your own company brand-"

"Yes!"

"-dominate the black market with your wares-"

"Of course!"

"-have all other villains reliant on you for 'everything'-

"Correct!"

"-including basic human needs-

"Well, yes."

"-and then you will...rule the world?"

"Yes, Flug!" Black Hat said excitedly. "With all villains in the world dependant on me for all of their needs, I would control the underworld economy! Then none would dare compete or refuse me my demands!"

Black Hat sat back in his seat, proud of his plan. He looked at Flug with a smile on his face, like he was expecting Flug to shower him with praises and beg him for the honor of joining his team.

Flug himself chugged the rest of his sweet latte. It had a slightly metallic taste now, maybe some of his blood had mixed in with his sugary caffeine drink. He checked the napkin, nothing but dried blood, good.

"Honestly, to tell you the truth, Black Hat," Flug said. "I just don't see it."

Black Hat's face fell. "What?"

"I see where you're going, and it makes rudimentary sense, but on a grand scale I don't think it'll work."

"Rudimentary?" Black Hat asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Basic." Flug said. "On a basic level it makes sense and it could work in a small setting, but trying to do the same thing on a planetary scale, with hundreds, no MILLIONS, of competing markets and differing economies from place to place, just...no. It's not happening."

Black Hat squeezed his cup with so much force Flug thought he might shatter it completely in his hand. He quickly said "B-but it has potential!" in the hopes of calming him down.

It wasn't calming him down. He thought quick.

"Um, uh, oh! Y-you said you h-haven't worked out all the d-d-d-d-details yet, right?"

"Riiiiight," BlackHat said through clenched teeth.

"Well, well, that's just it! The details! If you figure those out, that'll s-surely fix all the problems I c-could find!"

Black Hat stopped gripping his cup so tightly. "You really mean it?"

"H-honest!"

The man in the top hat and black suit seemed to think about this for a few seconds. He lightly stroked his chin with his thumb and looked at Flug. Really looked at Flug.

It made Flug self-conscious. He was always embarrassed by the scars on his face. They did nothing but remind him of his past failures. But there were other things. His one crooked tooth, that they'd never had the money to fix when he was young. The splotchy splatter of freckles across the non-scared side of his face, which popped up in between the scars on the other, where they could. He even felt awkward about his clothes. He wasn't from money, but it wasn't like his family just barely made enough to get by. Black Hat, though. He was dressed sharply, smartly, and suavely. Who wears a suit and top hat anymore anyway?

And seeing him so visibly angry, literally shaking with anger, it had made his stutter come back. He thought he had finally kicked the embarrassing quirk after high school. That certainly wasn't helping his self-esteem.

Black Hat spoke after what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few seconds. "I think you're right, Flug."

"Huh?" said man asked in confusion.

"My plan is far too...rudimentary, to succeed." He admitted with a defeated sigh. He eyed what remained of his black coffee and gulped the rest of it down in one go.

"Black Hat, I'm sorry." Flug said. "I didn't mean to insult you or your dream. I was just-"

Black Hat held up a hand, looking very angry again. Flug quickly shut his mouth.

"I know it's too _**semplice e basilare**_ to attempt at a large scale right now." He said, breaking into Italian for a change. Flug could only assume he meant he understood how his plan was flawed. "That's why I'm here. I know I can't just jump into my plan of world domination. But-" Black Hat broke off here, bringing his hands together on the table in front of him. "-we all have to start somewhere, no? I have chosen to start here. With you."

"With...me?" Flug asked. Oh, that was right. That was the entire point of their coffee...date? No, no, no, this wasn't a date. This was just two men, in college, getting coffee together at (what time was it?) 9:00 at night, discussing their plans for world domination.

Not a date at all.

"Sí, Flug, you." Black Hat said. "I mentioned that I was in the process of creating my dream _**organization**_ , right?" Flug nodded.

"Well, the thing is…" He trailed off, wringing his hands. "I've really only just started and...thereisnooneelse." He said quickly.

Flug stared at him. _There is no one else? ¿Nadie mas? It's just us? Us two? The two of us against the world?_

Flug must've been making a really stupid face because Black Hat got angry again. "Well, it's just me right now!" _Oh, right, I haven't said yes yet. I don't count._ Flug thought.

"But, if...you wanted to join me or whatever that'd be fine, I guess…" He mumbled, playing with his fingers.

Flug quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't been blushing as hard as it felt he was. Maybe his scar was still bleeding. Maybe it would stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks. Maybe.

"So, uh, Black Hat," He mumbled, trying to pass it off as a cough. "W-what is it you w-want me to do for you?" Oh jeez his stutter! And why did he phrase it like that!?

Flug had a quick flash of himself, blushing like one of the girls in the animes he watched, with one hand up to his cheek, his eyes half lidded. In a maid outfit. _What would you like me to do for you, Master?_ He said in a soft and delicate voice.

 _OH GOD WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!_

Flug felt him face heat up. If Black Hat noticed or thought anything of it he didn't bring it up.

"Well, the best way I can think of to dominate the black market is to drive my competition out of business. How I plan to do that is by offering equal quality items at a cheaper price or superior items at the same price. Only when the competing brand is taken out will we be able to raise prices." Black Hat said pragmatically.

"Well, ok, that makes sense." Flug said, hoping his blush had gone down. "And I come in…?"

"You!" Black Hat said pointing to him dramatically. "You are the one I want to design my wares!"

"...Me?"

"Yes, you!" Black Hat said, like it should be obvious. "You're a genius inventor from what everyone says, you've been participating in the Engineering Club here since before you were even enrolled, a machine you designed as a high school freshman got you a scholarship, and from what I gather the only reason you do not advance in your field is because you make no attempt to! You are my first and only choice as head scientist!"

"Head...scientist?" Flug asked.

"Yes," Black Hat said, looking like the devil about to seal a deal with an unsuspecting mortal man. "I mentioned I've come into money, _¿sí?_ I can fund anything you wish to research, any resources you need to make my products better, I will give you. Whatever workspace you need in order to maximize productivity, I'll get it. It's an investment to BOTH our futures, no? I'll pour as much as I feasibly can into you."

Flug's head was swimming. It was like this man he barely knew was offing him the world on a silver platter. All he had to do was help him rule it. And if he did? If Black Hat ever did actually achieve his dream of controlling the world? What would Flug be? His head scientist? Most Valuable Employee? Some huge and important position with a title that gave him power and status?

"So, Flug, what do you say?"

It was all too much.

Far too much.

Too much to take in at once.

"B-Black Hat?" He said, feeling faint.

"Yes?" Said man asked excitedly, hoping for a more positive reaction this time to his proposition.

"Can...can I think this over?" Flug raised a hand to his forehead, brushing against more of his shameful scars. "This is...a l-l-lot to take in. A lot to consid-d-der." His head began to twitch and shake from his stuttering.

"Flug, are you okay?" Black Hat asked, looking genuinely concerned for the young man. "You look _**malato**_."

Flug didn't know what "malato" meant but he assumed it meant he looked like trash. "I-I-I'll be f-f-f-f-fine." Both his stutter and head-jerking were getting worse. "Let me j-j-just g-go home and rest a b-b-bit. I'm sure I'll be fine in the m-morning."

"Sure thing," Black Hat, getting up from his seat to help his new acquaintance to his feet. "You can give me an answer tomorrow, here," He pulled out a pen and scribbled a bunch of numbers onto Flug's hand. "Do you need help getting home?"

"N-n-n-n-no, tha-a-nks-s." Flug said, trying and failing to sound convincing. "I s-should be able to w-wa-wa-walk." Those damn w's. They were always the letter he had the most trouble with.

"If you're sure." Black Hat said.

With that, the two men parted ways from the coffee shop. Rocinante Flugslys made it home with minimal stumbling and was able to get in without dropping his apartment keys a million times. He made it to his room silently and stripped until he was in nothing but lacy women's undergarments from the waist down. He put on an old t-shirt to cover his bare slim chest and fell into bed, completely drained.

Notes:

Hi. I'm Fallin. I'm going to explain what you just read.

In my mind, they're both speaking Spanish throughout all of this. Except when certain words are in bold, which is usually when Black Hat breaks into another language because his Spanish isn't perfect at this point. Mainly here he breaks into English and Italian.

Translation:

 _ **semplice e basilare = simple and basic**_ (Italian)

 _ **malato = sick**_ (Italian)

Universidad Nacional de Estudios de Héroe y Villano de Mexico = National University of Hero and Villain Studies of Mexico (Spanish)

 _¿Nadie mas? = No one else?_ (Spanish)

My goal is to update at least once a month. Next chapter focuses on Flug.


	2. Chapter 2: The Day Senpai Noticed Me

Rocinante Flugslys moved out of his parents house the moment he was legally able to. There were just certain things in his life that his parents simply could never accept, and he'd come to terms with that. He'd come to understand that his mother and father would not tolerate him under their roof if he came out and told them the truth about himself.

So he didn't.

He never told them about his fascination with Japanese anime, he never told them about wearing women's underwear, and he CERTAINLY never told them he was gay.

The anime was probably the least of his worries. He was just a bit embarrassed by all the absurdist and sexual humor. He doubted his strict Catholic family would approve.

Although in hindsight, it might've given a better explanation as to why he spent so much time locked in his room.

The real reason for that was the other thing he kept from his parents. His prefered undergarments.

His mother had made him go to the mall for her once while his father was at work and she was stuck cooking dinner, and she'd asked him to pick her up a pack of panties. Nothing gaudy or revealing, she was far too modest for that, even in marriage. But Rocinante felt the odd urge to wear them himself. So, he paid for the extra pack and snuck it in with a bag filled with chips and magazines. Typical teenage treasures.

He slipped them on nervously, confused as to why he felt the need to wear them. But he found them very comfortable. Much softer than his usual briefs. The lack of space didn't bother him, if anything it made them feel snug on his body. He started to take over laundry duty so that his mother never came across them. She seemed to appreciate one less thing on her plate. His father rolled his eyes and called it "women's work," but it was obvious he was also grateful that his son took up a household chore without even being asked.

Now that Flug was out on his own, he'd taken things up a notch. Instead of just plain panties from the mall, he would sometimes go into lingerie shops and pick out things that caught his eye. He found a particular fondness for lace, and even broadened his horizons by adding stockings, garter belts, and one or two corsets to his wardrobe. Bralettes, as well as anything else that wasn't waist-level or below, just didn't have the same appeal.

The final divide between his parents and himself, the thing they'd never in a million years accept from him, was his sexuality.

There was no sudden moment where he realized he wasn't attracted to girls. No gay experience that turned him queer. No mistaken moment of passion that felt so wrong but so right.

It was just...he noticed a boy in gym class. Noticed him as if he had never seen another male before. And then another. And a few others. Nothing like a crush, it was just Rocinante taking notice of the other boys around him.

He noticed how the girls were changing. But they stirred nothing within him. But the boys…

They made him...warm.

It was like being wrapped up in an electric blanket. It was a warmth that started at the very core of his being and spread its way throughout his body before finally reaching his arms and making his hair stand on end.

Like being struck by lightning and not getting hurt.

His strict Catholic parents would never have it. They most likely wouldn't even consider it an experimental phase, but as a sin worthy of kicking out and cutting off their one and only son.

So he never told them. He focused on his studies, rolled his eyes at his father's playful jokes about all the college girls looking for a smart young man, and acted like he was no different from any other straight male.

At his new home, the cheap little apartment he afforded with the help of his parents and part of his part-time salary, he walked around leisurely in panties, stockings, and occasionally, when he was feeling daring, something closer to lingerie. Or all of it. It wasn't like anyone was going to stop him in his own home.

No one ever stopped by or visited either. Rocinante Flugslys had the social life of a hermit crab. He went to class, he stopped by the Robotics Lab as often as he could, he went to work his part-time shifts, and he went home.

The extent of his social interaction was his Engineering Club. He was one of their chief inventors after all. He tried to show up whenever he could for as long as he could. The club was always trying to come up with new inventions to aid their fellow heroes in the fight against the forces of evil.

 _Oh yeah,_ Flug thought groggily. _The forces of evil just offered me a job in their start-up company last night._

Flug walked around his kitchen in nothing but an old over-sized T-shirt and his typical undergarments. The shirt was a faded blue with the remnants of an airplane design on the front. His choppy light brown hair was sticking up in odd places all around his head, as if he'd been tossing and turning against the sheets all night.

"No more coffee before bed," He mumbled to himself, while he put in seven scoops of coffee grounds into his coffee maker.

It was safe to say he was developing a caffeine addiction. He could barely function a day without having at least a cup of the stuff in the morning. And maybe a few more cups throughout the day...And it was steadily taking more and more coffee to have any sort of effect on him.

While he waited for his morning cup of Joe he actually got dressed. Switching the black lace panties for a satin red pair. And switching to red fishnet stockings that he clipped up to his thighs with the garter belt.

Then he put on his ACTUAL clothes. Which were the normal jeans and a T-Shirt.

But having his panties and stockings on under when no one was the wiser made him feel _alive_.

The majority of the rest of the day was a blur. Morning shift, go back home to get his books, coffee break, afternoon class, quick lunch (with espresso), next class, and then he could finally rest and relax for the evening by going to his favorite place on campus; the Robotics Lab.

The Robotics Lab of UNEHVM (just rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it?) was the primary meeting place of both the Robotics and the Engineering Clubs. They tried to alternate the days they'd be in there, so that they had the lab mostly to themselves and it wasn't as hectic, which didn't always work out but for the most part it was a system that worked.

Today the Engineering Club had the lab(along with anyone who needed to work on a class project), and according to the schedule posted by the door they had claimed it for the next two days as well.

 _Nice!_ Flug thought. _We could actually make some real progress!_

Flug didn't work well with what he called "rented space". It was hard for him to focus when he knew he could only stay in one place for so long. He really hated packing up projects and moving them. It was such a hassle.

Oddly enough it was the exact opposite with deadlines. Having an limited time for his project was no problem as long as he didn't have to move. He was perfectly capable of sitting in one spot for hours to get something done in time. He'd even started timing his bathroom and coffee breaks to ensure the majority of his time was spent working. If his memory was right, his smallest total break time was about seven minutes out of ten hour work session.

Some would call this insanity. Flug called it his work ethic.

He really couldn't stand to leave things unfinished. He only stopped working when the project was done or he'd made a breakthrough big enough to justify a few hours sleep.

There were also the times where he passed out, but that's besides the point.

The current project of the Engineering Club was their collaboration with the so-called "Gifted" program. One Flug had no problem with, except for one man.

Aurelio Cruz.

Lio, to his friends.

Flug was not one of his friends.

Cruz was someone Flug had known (or rather, _known of_ ) since middle school. That was when the "Gifted" people started to really show off.

To be blunt, Aurelio had an ability. A superpower. A Gift.

And boy did he make sure everyone around him knew it.

He was the kind of guy who walked around like he owned the place, no matter where he was. The kind of guy who thinks he's God's gift to women _._ The kind of guy to put _#bendito_ on every one of his selfies unironically.

Not that Flug looked at his selfies. Or even followed him. On social media, that is! He didn't follow him around in real life either! He was sure Aurelio Cruz had no idea he even existed!

Until, of course, the Engineering Club Jefe announced their collaboration with a few of the Gifted students. And he just happened to be one of them.

The project itself was actually something Flug was interested in. During the Fall semester, their goal would be to design a device capable of subduing at least one of their fellow students. Flug made it his personal goal to subdue at least five of the twenty subjects who were participating.

Did devices made to subdue individuals with gifts already exist? Yes.

Had anyone in the club built one from scratch before? No.

And that's where the intrigue and the fun came from. They would actually get a chance to build something really significant this time! Flug's mind was flooded with ideas of how to incapacitate his fellow students. As they filed in one by one the day their little project was announced, he was already taking mental notes of them and the best ways to counteract their gifts.

 _Oh her, that's...that's Natalia! Her gift was super speed, wasn't it? Maybe something that wraps around her legs, trips her up...or something like oil slick. But sticky! So she can't move her legs! Actually why stop there? Something to totally bind her body..._

 _Oh uh, Rodriguez! Invisibility! That'll be tricky. I'll need a proper way to locate him first, infrared? And then, what, cover him in flour? No, no, no, not good enough._

 _Ok I actually don't know her, or her gift. Nice shoes though._

 _Jason Mendez, controls wind. Maybe studying his winds like a tornado will give me some- no wait that's it! Something he picks up using his gift_ (like a tornado _) that traps him. And it should also be airtight, so that he can't use his winds to escape!_

 _Don't know her name, but going from all the hair and the spots, I'd say she's a cheetah hybrid. So she's most likely very fast, but also has very low stamina. I should take advantage of that._

And then HE strutted in. Like he was walking down the damn red carpet.

Thick, jet black hair that was oiled and slicked back except for that one bunch of curls that seemed to dangle just perfectly right at his eye level. His chiseled face with deep green eyes that contrasted marvelously with his deep tan, the long eyelashes, the perfect shape of his lips, and the stubble on his chin that was just the perfect middle ground between being well-kept and rugged, that lined his jawline that was so sharp iT COULD CUT THINGS!

His body, although not flaunted (as much) that day, was also clearly as chiseled as his face. Maybe more so, if that was even possible when you have the face of Narcissus.

Ok it was possibly. The man had the body of Adonis.

Even beneath a plain black dress shirt and dark blue jeans, he just seemed so...large.

So intimidating. So masculine.

So... _HOT._

Flug stopped paying attention to their subjects after that. There were a few more people whose names and gifts he knew, but he hardly noticed them. Just a very short note in his mind.

 _Monica, anti-gravity._

 _Stephanie, light manipulation._

 _Eric, acidic fluids. Messy._

Nothing was taking away his focus on the man who waltz into the peaceful lab Flug spent his free time in. Nothing.

 _Aurelio Cruz._

His gift wasn't telekinesis. But then again it kind of was.

His Gift was the ability to control another person's body through touch. It was like once he touched you, it didn't matter what else happened. Your body was his. He touched you, it didn't matter where or how or for how long as long as it was skin on skin, and he could move your body with his mind.

The only surefire way people knew to counteract this was to get out of his range. He had a relatively low sphere of control, only about five meters, so he couldn't do things like amass an entire army or send someone to attack another person.

Well, not if the other person was far away enough. And Aurelio didn't go as well.

All of that was a few weeks ago. While Flug still loved going to the Robotics Lab and still loved working on their big project (it wasn't coming very smoothly but hey where would the fun be if it did?), knowing that Aurelio might be there always made his heart beat about 6000 times faster than usual.

He wasn't always there. In fact, he was hardly ever there. He had things to do, apparently. Things that were more important than participating in a project he signed up for and agreed he would be a part of.

But sometimes he _was_ there. Sometimes he even took notice of Flug. Nothing special. Nothing more than a casual " _Hey, hermano_ " or " _How's it coming?_ ", but he did it. He actually _spoke_ to him.

Usually Flug would mumble a response or wave at him, hoping he didn't look weird _your face is covered in scars and you have dorky glasses of course you look weird,_ and Flug thought maybe things weren't so bad.

Today, he was there.

Today, he was using his gift.

That wasn't odd, they'd been having their volunteers use their gifts all the time. To get a better understanding of how they worked, it was best they saw them firsthand.

Or in Aurelio's case, experienced.

It was another member of the Engineering Club. Tesoro. A bright and bubbly girl with curly auburn hair with streaks of blonde. She didn't seem bubbly now. Now she seemed almost scared.

Aurelio was clearly too close for comfort. Her panicked expression as he closed the gap between them slowly was evident. No one else did anything. They all seemed frozen in place, transfixed on the scene before them.

Flug didn't think. He just blurted out "Aurel-l-l-li-o!"

The man in question lifted his head, a look of confusion and mild irritation on his face.

 _Oh geez he heard me stutter._ Flug thought, covering his mouth. _Wait, never mind that! Do something!_

"U-u-um, since y-you're finally sho-w-w-w-wing us your gift...could I be next?" He meekly said, his voice squeaking embarrassingly at the end.

Aurelio stared at him for a second, apparently trying to process what this skinny little man was asking, beforing grinning widely, like _Finally someone gets it_.

"Well of course you can _hermano_." He said, releasing Tesoro. Tesoro immediately ran towards the Jefe, Manuel, who seemed still stuck in place gripping his notepad weakly.

 _Madre de Dios, ¿por qué dije eso?_ Flug thought.

Aurelio swiftly walked towards him, quickly closing the distance between the two of them. Leaving Flug very little time to ponder this actions, his mental health, or what his next move was.

Aurelio took it upon himself to make the next move, grabbing Flug by the wrist and swiftly pulling their bodies close together.

 _Por favor Jesús déjame pasar este día._

And then Flug was left staring up into his green eyes, noticing the occasional hues of blue in them. The self assured grin that screamed _I'm the best thing in this room right now, and I'll continue to be until I leave. Then I'll be the best thing in_ that _room._

" _Hermanito_ ," Aurelio said with a voice of gold. "I don't believe I ever got your name."

"Roc-Rocinante Flugslys."

"Rocinante," it spilled from his mouth like a velvet curtain. "Very nice."

Flug swallowed deep. _I'd like to swallow something else if you know wha- STOP STOP STOP_

Flug swore that if all the blood in his body wasn't headed south, his face would be as red as a tomato.

"Tell me, Rocinante, do you play?" He asked.

"Play? An instrument? No." Flug replied between gasping breaths. It was getting harder and harder to breathe the longer he was so close to him. Seriously, why was he so close!? Flug was certain that all it took was the faintest bit of skin contact and his gift could take effect.

Wait, was it working NOW? Was the pressure in his chest (and parts beyond) Aurelio's doing?

Aurelio himself nodded. Then let Flug go. Flug noticed that he still could not move. He was frozen, like a statue. A very sweaty statue.

Aurelio took a few steps towards the rest of the group. The very useless group of people who did nothing against this man when he was CLEARLY making a woman uncomfortable, and had left the meek Rocinante Flugslys to step in alone.

 _Seriously people,_ he thought. _I gave you a distraction. Couldn't one of you do_ anything _? Some back-up would be nice._

Said Flugslys found his legs moving of their own accord, trailing behind Aurelio like a lost puppy. Making sure he stayed within range, he guessed.

"Tomas!" Aurelio called, gesturing to the telekinetic boy floating himself and his guitar about two meters above them. Tomas was a musician deep down, and always brought his guitar with him wherever he was able. It wasn't a hassle, in fact it was quite nice having some soothing acoustic ambience music whenever he was around.

"What Lio?"

"Toss me your guitar."

"You break it you buy it." Tomas said seriously. Flug got the feeling he would hold every person in the room responsible if anyone so much as chipped his guitar.

And Flug had a sinking feeling that it would be him.

"I'll barely touch it."

"Hmph," Tomas launched his guitar towards Aurelio and Flug. Flug's body moved him in front of Aurelio in seconds. Flug had a brief moment of panic and thought that Aurelio was going to use him as a human shield against the musical missile. Hey, it actually wouldn't have been the first time he'd done that with someone.

Not that Flug knew anything about that.

Instead of taking a guitar to the face, his arm whipped out and caught the instrument by the...whatever the part with the strings was called. The neck? He didn't know. What he did know was that his palm hurt like hell and the strings were digging into his fingers.

Flug let out a brief yelp of pain, and only NOW were people starting to look like _maybe_ they should intervene.

"Relax, _hermano_." Aurelio said, patting him on the shoulder. "I've done this dozens of times."

 _Yes, I know. This and things way way worse._

Flug took one end of the guitar in his left hand and started strumming the thing. He couldn't say what notes or chords or whatever it was he was playing, he'd never been interested in learning about music, but it sounded good.

"Aurelio?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you know how to play the guitar?" Flug asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I do. I played for many years. It never really leaves you."

"I-is that how you can make me p-p-play it? Since you know how?"

Aurelio paused here. He looked at Flug quizzically. "What do you mean, _hermano_?"

"I mean, c-could you make me play an instrument you don't know how to play?"

Another pause.

"I...actually don't know." He finally answered. "Tomas! Do you have any other instruments with you?"

"No, I don't." Tomas said, lowering himself to the ground. "And can I have that back now? His fingernails are going to wear out the strings. No offense, guy."

"None taken," Flug said.

Flug's hands stopped playing the guitar _Another observation, Aurelio can control people and hold conversations at the same time. So he might be able to do certain actions subconsciously_ and he held it out loosely. It was picked out of his hand by an unseen force (Tomas) and Flug was left standing empty-handed.

"Anyone else?" Aurelio asked the room. "Anyone got an instrument with them?"

The girl Flug didn't know at first, the one with the nice shoes, spoke up. "I got a flute." She held up the black instrument case. "Do you know how to play the flute, Lio?"

He smiled. "I do not. Bring it here, bring it here!"

The girl (who Flug had been introduced to but for the life of him he couldn't remember her name) made her way over and assembled her flute. He noticed that she took extra care to wipe off the mouthpiece. Flug was thankful for that. While he wasn't a germaphobe he didn't want to go swapping spit with some stranger.

The girl handed the flute to Aurelio, trying her best to stay out of his reach. Flug was pretty sure she was still in it, though. He had a long reach. Aurelio took the flute from her gracefully (because this man could trip on a banana peel and it would still look like something out of a ballet) and placed it in Flug's open palms.

Flug's hands moved around the thing, trying to figure out where they were supposed to be and what fingers were supposed to cover what holes. He couldn't move them of his own free will but he still felt them. The hand that had caught the guitar was still sore, and it wasn't doing him any favors to just move it willy-nilly like it was.

 _Hurt someone, then move their body. They feel the pain but can do nothing to stop themselves. Diabolical._

At last his hands seemed to have found a position they were comfortable with. Or rather, Aurelio figured that it looked alright to him.

Flug raised the flute to his lips. His lips puckered a bit and…

...nothing happened.

After a moment of silence, Flug himself gave an experimental blow. A horrible screeching sound came from the instrument. Everyone covered their ears, including Aurelio, who had the misfortune of being right next to Flug.

The flute was lowered from his lips. Aurelio grabbed it from his hands and went to give it back to the girl. Brenda? No, that's not right.

Flug felt himself become in control of his body again. He wasted no time in running away from the spot in front of everyone and finding solace in retreating to his work station.

Well, not _his_ work station specifically, it wasn't like he owned it or it had dibs. Well, he kind of had dibs. It was his favorite desk in the lab. Mainly because it was out of the way of all the other desks. It gave him a bit of solitude, which he worked best with.

He jotted down notes rapidly. Notes always calmed him.

 _Effective range: 5 meters._

 _Extent: Movement. Bodily functions questionable._

 _Limits: What he can do/knows how to do_

 _Method: Skin-skin contact._

 _Counter: Cover skin. Block contact. Stay 5m away. Do not enter range._

 _Containment: Metal? Plastic? Fabric? Latex?_

Ok the image of Aurelio Cruz in latex was NOT one Flug needed at the moment! If it came to him at night in bed however, that was no ones business but his own…

"I see you waste no time, eh?" said a voice from behind him.

Flug nearly lept to the ceiling (which would've been impressive seeing as it was ten meters high), and given the owner of the voice, he might've been safer if he had.

Aurelio was looming behind him. He was smiling, but it wasn't a nice smile. Nothing like the faux friendliness or relaxed easy going nature of his usual smile. It was the kind of smile that said _You made me look bad. I will not let that stand._

"O-o-oh u-u-um, y-yeah I guess so," Flug muttered back. Oh god he was making a complete fool of himself! Why was it so hard to form a coherent sentence?!

It had started in high school. Freshman year to be exact. While he had never been a popular guy, he had never really been picked on before. He supposed he'd blended into the background during elementary and middle school. Wasn't worth noticing.

For whatever reason, that changed as early as the first day.

That's when his speech impediment began. There was nothing physically wrong with his body or brain, it was something more mental. Psychosomatic. All in his head. He could speak perfectly fine. Until he couldn't. Which was usually when he was nervous or scared or anxious or around people he wasn't comfortable with or-

You get the idea.

And he had stopped it. For two years he had gone without a single stutter! Two years! He had stopped talking completely because of his accident (the one that gave him the scars), and when he finally felt comfortable enough to speak, it was clear. Concise. Smooth. Easy. And he'd felt like he had finally kicked it for good.

Until the man called Black Hat had randomly asked him out for coffee (not in that way!), gotten pissed when Flug insulted his "take over the world!" dream, and caused a relapse.

 _God why? What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I'm gay? Was it Julio? I'll have you know I didn't go far with Julio not after-_

"You really get straight to the point, don't you?" Aurelio asked, shaking Flug out of his thoughts. He realized he was reading his notes from over his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, w-w-well, yeah. I mean, if I spent t-time on w-w-w-w-writing it would just be less time act-t-tually working, yeah?" He rambled on in his typical way.

"Mmm, I see." Aurelio said. That predatory look in his deep green eyes was still there. "Latex, though? You're more kinky than I thought."

Flug probably turned bright red. Probably. His entire body went numb so he couldn't really tell. "O-O-OH! No! No no no n-n-not at all!" He shook his head vigorously. "I'm not i-into anything like t-that!"

 _Yeah I'm into wearing fishnets and sexy underwear._ _Latex isn't really my thing._

A thought popped into his head. A question about Aurelio he honestly didn't know for a change.

"Aurelio?"

"Yes?"

"When you take control of a person, is it...does it only…" He struggled to find the right words to describe what he was trying to ask. He figured maybe explaining it further would help.

"You touch a person. As long as they're within your range you can control them about as much as you want, right?" Aurelio nodded. "When they get out of range, they get control back." It wasn't a question, but Aurelio nodded again to confirm. "If they get within range again, can you still control them or do you have to touch them again?"

The reason that Flug didn't know the answer to this question, was actually very simple if you think about it from the point of view of someone who'd been controlled by Aurelio. Which he now qualified as.

People who Aurelio had controlled tended to never get within range again. Going to extremes to make sure they were never so much as in the same room with him, if it was possible. Seat changes, class transfers, school transfers, there was even a rumor of one kid who up and left Mexico just to make sure he was never near him again.

Of course, no one could prove that last one. Except for those select few who were either dumb enough or insane enough to qualify as his friends, no one stuck around him for long.

And unlike the instrument test, which was something Aurelio had never tried to do, Flug was sure he had tried to control people again.

The man in question gave Flug a puzzled look. Like the question was something kind of weird and odd. Like Flug has done something out of the ordinary. Had no one asked him this before? Was Flug the first to work up the nerve?

Flug could feel himself begin to sweat under the pressure of his gaze. He unconsciously shifted back and forth in his seat.

"You didn't stutter.' Aurelio finally said.

"H-huh?" Flug asked, stuttering again.

"You didn't stutter." He repeated. "Not even once."

Flug thought about it. No, as a matter of fact he HADN'T stuttered. Not once! He had said complete sentences! Multiple!

"W-well the stutter is j-just like my nervous tick, I guess you could say." Flug said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I actually haven't stuttered in a while, till recently."

" _Hermano_ ," Aurelio said, taking his hand. "You don't need to be nervous around me." He winked.

Flug thought he would faint, what with every drop of blood rushing either to his cheeks or down his pants. But then Aurelio stopped for a second, noticing something on Flug's hand.

Huh, what was that? It looked like a phone numb-

OH. Black Hat.

Black Hat's phone number.

It occured to Flug then that he hadn't showered that morning. As a matter of fact he wasn't certain when his last shower was. Oh God what did he smell like?

And now Aurelio Cruz, the hottest thing to grace the Earth since magma first flowed on the surface, is staring at some random phone number on Flug's (probably sweaty) wrist like Flug actually has a date. Or a social life. Or does anything besides work, study, and continue working.

Well ok, he goes out for coffee with future supervillains but that was just a one time thing!

Or was it?

Crap, Aurelio is still staring. And it looks like he wants some kind of explanation.

Uh…

UH….

UHHHHHH…!

"Uhhhhh oh! Oh I almost forgot!" Flug practically screamed, trying not to look like he was fleeing for his life. And failing miserably. "I was supposed to meet one of my, uh, friends! For coffee! W-what time is it?" He pulled out his phone dramatically. "Oh, w-would you look at that? I'm late! I better not keep him waiting! S-s-see you guys later!"

And with that Flug damn near sprinted out of the room.

Leaving everyone in it incredibly confused.

His fellow club members were confused because they knew he would often spend hours longer than anyone else in the lab. He never made plans to be elsewhere.

The Gifted students were confused because the weird little guy who'd been quiet until today had suddenly, in the course of a few minutes, made the biggest scene since the great Paper Plate Incident (which will be mentioned later).

And Aurelio. He was confused because, well, that boy just RAN from him.

Usually people did not flee so quickly. Or openly.

He wanted to spend more time with that one. He was smart, but unsure of himself. He asked all the right questions, the ones others were too scared to. Like a clever insect. He went in, got what he needed, and fled.

Oh, and he never did answer his last question, did he?

Yes, they would have to spend more time together, he and this Rocinante Flugslys.

After sprinting halfway across the campus, only stopping there to catch his breath, Flug began to think.

Why on Earth did he do that?

Why was Aurelio Cruz paying attention to HIM of all people?

Why did he do THAT?

Did he really just let someone chase him out of the Robotics Lab? His favorite spot on campus?

What was he going to say to everyone next time he saw them?

Could he really bring himself to show his face back there?

Also, where was his book bag?

After a brief moment of panic, Flug rationalized that he probably left it in the Robotics Lab in his hurry to escape.

Well, now he HAD to go back. Eventually.

It was only about a quarter to six, still early.

Not a bad time for a cup of coffee.

Which reminded him…

After checking that he still had his wallet with him, he went ahead and dialed the number scrawled on his hand. He hoped he hadn't misread it, or it was going to be an awkward night trying to explain that he got stood up within the span of two minutes.

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

Oh goddamn it did Black Hat have a class right now?

 _Ring…_

 _Rin- Click!_

"Hello?" asked a familiar raspy and garbled voice.

"Black Hat. It's me, Flug."

"Oh Flug!" The dark suited man said enthusiastically. "I was starting to think you wouldn't call! So, have you thought over my offer?"

Flug could practically hear the man's excited grin through his words. "I've thought about it yes," he said, lying. He'd honestly tried all day not to think about it, but it would pop up then and again in his mind. Like an essay you try desperately to put off until the last minute. The more you try and get your mind off it, the more you worry about it. It didn't make him any more sure of his ultimate decision.

"Oh _**bene bene**_!" Black Hat exclaimed. Flug had...absolutely no clue what it meant. He sounded happy though. "So, tell me, will you accept?"

"Before I do, I want to see you again." Flug said. The one thing he was sure of was that this needed to be done in person. "Same coffee shop as before?"

"Sure, sure!" Black Hat responded. "Just give me a few minutes, I'll be there soon! Get me my coffee, black!" He then hung up.

Flug sighed. His heart felt heavy in his chest and his feet felt like lead. His hand was still sore, too. But no matter what, he was seeing this man again. And he would get answers from him.

He needed to be sure he knew just what it was he in for, should he agree.

Notes:

Well, chapter two here we are! My goal is to update once or twice a month at no particular schedule. I've finished three, just fyi, I'm just going to edit it until I'm sasified. Expect it in January.

Translations:

 _#bendito = #blessed_ (Spanish)

 _hermano = brother_ (Aurelio is like that one frat guy who calls everyone "bro")

 _Madre de Dios, ¿por qué dije eso? = Mother of God, why did I say that?_ (Spanish)

 _Por favor Jesús déjame pasar este día = Please Jesus let me get through this day_ (Spanish)

 _ **bene = good**_ (Italian)


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Villainy

Black Hat showed up within fifteen minutes of the phone call. He thanked Flug for the coffee, which was thankfully still warm, and gave an oddly optimistic grin. It was strange to see a man who could be so menacing in Flug's mind look so giddy.

Flug gulped down his mocha macchiato, slightly burning his throat. It was a good burn, though. The burn of a warm beverage going down your esophagus and into the pit of your stomach. Nothing like the stinging burn of alcohol, like broken glass being poured down your trachea. It was worse the morning after. Like all the glass shards had decided to travel back up and lodge themselves in your larynx.

"So, Flug," Black Hat said, finally getting the conversation underway. "You said you wanted to see me in person?" He looked giddy with anticipation. Like, _Oh boy! The first henchman in my eeeevil black market Amazon!_

"Yes. Yes I did." He took another swig of macchiato, relishing in the faint taste of chocolate it always left him. "I want to make sure I have everything you're asking of me perfectly clear. You mind if I ask?"

"Oh no! Ask away, please!"

"Ok, just to get in out of the way," Flug said. "You're aim is to be a villain, correct?"

"Not just any villain, Flug. The greatest villain in the-"

"Not so loud!" Flug whisper-yelled. "You'll be caught before you have the change to actually do anything!"

"The greatest villain in the world!" Black Hat whisper-yelled back at him. Holding his fists up a little high, for dramatic effect, Flug guessed.

 _Why am I not refusing this moron right here and now? I need more proof of this being a terrible decision?_

"Yeah ok, ok. And you want me to help you accomplish that, by designing…" he trailed off, leaving Black Hat to fill in the blanks.

"Weapons, tools of destruction, I've been thinking security systems and the like would be a good service to provide, perhaps luxury and comfort items if you can. My main focus would be in the weapons department. I feel like that is a market where there will always be a buyer. I also feel it would be good to expand into as many _**demographics**_ as possible to maximize profit."

"How do you plan on getting your name out there?" Flug asked, accepting what he would be asked to do.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you'd be a newcomer. A complete unknown. Do you already have potential buyers in mind?" Before Black Hat could open his mouth he interjected. "I mean specific people."

"As a matter of fact, yes." Black Hat said. He paused as he took a sip of his own coffee. "I wasn't traveling the continents just to expand my worldview. I was also working very hard to form connections and pacts with other villains."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Many wrote me off, yes, but I did find a few willing to take me into consideration. I still keep in contact with them. Mainly small talk, since I'm not doing anything right now."

Flug considered this for a moment. Black Hat spoke again. "So, yes, I do have clients in mind already! All that's necessary is for us to begin production and start getting our name out there, as you put it."

"Ok, ok," Flug said, putting his hands up as a calming gesture. "Sorry for doubting you, I just w-wanted to be sure." _Damn it…_

"Flug, are you gonna freak out again?" Black Hat asked. "You did this last time, and you did not look well."

"No, I'm n-not going to freak out. It usually doesn't get that bad."

"Is it the coffee?"

"What?"

"Is it the coffee that makes you freak out like that? The caffeine? Should we pick a different meeting spot? Would you prefer tea?"

"No no no the coffee is f-fine." Flug spoke slowly to minimize his stutter. While the caffeine _may_ be making him more excitable and more prone to "freaking out" as Black Hat put it, it was in no way the cause. "Trust me, my stutter is something I've been dealing with for a _long_ time. It's not the coffee."

Black Hat looked at him skeptically.

 _Hat Man you will have to pry my dark bean life-juice from my cold, dead hands._

"It's a response to stress, or anxiety." Flug went on. "Yeah, maybe coffee could be making it worse, but it's not the reason it happens. See, not stuttering."

This seemed to relax the man in the dark suit and red dress shirt. And what seemed to be a light grey vest underneath. Wow, what workmanship. Who was this guy's tailor? For that matter, did this man own any other clothes? He'd only see him around a few times before he'd approached him, but Flug wasn't convinced he'd seen Black Hat wearing anything else besides this same suit and top hat.

Maybe he just owned multiple sets of the exact same outfit?

"So, Black Hat," Flug said, getting the conversation back on track. "It would just be you and me."

"So far, yes." Black Hat said, looking away a bit. Maybe he was embarrassed about his glorious future empire of villainy only having one member; Himself.

And Flug, if he accepted. So the boss plus one.

Totally worthy of taking the underworld by storm.

"Do you have anyone else in mind to join?"

"Not really." Black Hat admitted. "No one else seems likely to join. No _**villainous**_ tendencies in any of them." He said disdainfully.

"Really?" Flug asked, mildly surprised. He could think of a few people he could see turning to the dark side. No way was everyone in their school completely morally good.

"It's not enough to just be in the morally grey area, Flug." Black Hat said, like he had been reading his mind. "I'm talking real evil intent. Truly malevolent, deep down. Deep in one's heart and soul. Naturally, without having to think about it or consider their thoughts before they become actions. Pure _**villainy**_."

Both men sipped their cooling coffees while Black Hat's last statement hung in the air like a dastardly set of laundry.

What the hell kind of analogy was that?

 _Pure villany…_

"It cannot be taught. Cannot be learned. Or unlearned." Black Hat continued. "As I've heard it said, _**you either have it or you don't**_. Naturally, I have it."

 _Well I would hope so_ , Flug thought. _Or else we aren't going to make much headway with your little plan of world domination._

"And you, Flug. You have it."

Flug tensed a bit, taking care to not do something stupid like choke on his coffee or almost do a spit-take.

"W-what makes you say that?" He asked. "I'm just...an average guy."

"Oh, is that so?" Black Hat asked, grinning widely. Stretching his lips further apart than any normal man should've been able to. His teeth were sharp, fang-like, almost needle-like. He asked in a mocking tone, "You're just an average person?"

"Yep. Yep. Yes. Totally. C-c-completely normal. Average, everyday guy, Rocinante Flugslys." He said quickly and nervously.

He was genuinely surprised he didn't stutter through every word, even those as short as "yep" and "yes".

Black Hat fixed him with that mocking stare. The eyebrow raised so far it was nearly hidden by the brim of his top hat, the slight smirk that just begged to break into a full blown smile, and the unmistakable body language of someone trying very hard not to laugh.

This man was showing all the signs of knowing something that someone (Flug) wanted to keep secret.

But what? Flug's mind raced through the possibilities. What could there possibly be that was incriminating? Or maybe just something embarrassing?

Black Hat had only appeared in his life no more than a month or so ago at most. And that was just passing by each other for the most part.

Unless...Black Hat had... _stalked him_?

Ok, factoring in that as a possibility, what could he have found? Flug had no close friends to be off spouting dirty secrets about him. He wasn't even that close to his parents anymore after moving out. He didn't do much that made him stand out, let alone anything an aspiring villain would think noteworthy.

Why was this man even interested in him?

Oh yes, that was right, pure villainy. Which he apparently thought he had.

"Look, I hate to break it to you, but I think you have the wrong guy." Flug said. "I mean, I've never done anything evil in my life."

"Really, Flug? Never?" Black Hat asked, his smile never wavering. He leaned over the table, getting his face as close to Flug as he could. Flug was too transfixed to lean back. Something about that look in his eye made his body freeze.

"Not even back in flight school?"

All the color drained from Flug's face.

"Have you really never done _anything_ evil?"

Black Hat leaned back down in his seat and finished off the rest of his coffee, black as his hat. Leaving Flug in his own personal bubble to rack his brain.

 _He knew._

 _How did he know?_

 _How did he find out?_

 _Who was left to tell him?_

 _Julio would never-_

"Hey, boys!" A cheery female voice called from above, jarring Flug from his internal mental collapse. "Looks like you're done!"

A waitress, who seemed around Flug's age but with skin much lighter, stood above the two men. Her hair was dyed two tones. Her bangs, which were cut choppily and covering her right eye, were a bright fuschia color. The rest of her hair seemed to be a sort of neon green pulled back in the longest ponytail Flug had ever seen. How long was this woman's hair?

The waitress picked up Black Hat's and Flug's cups, only then noticing then that he still had a bit left. "Can I get you two a refill?" She asked with a large peppy smile. Flug caught a brief glimpse of what looked to be sharpened canines.

"No thank you, just the check please." Black Hat said, morphing his face into a calm expression of relaxed elegance.

"You got it! Be right back!" the woman said as she turned. The skirt she wore with her uniform was a bit short. Flug noticed it flitted up a bit as she eagerly strolled away. He faintly wished he wasn't thinking about how he'd look in a skirt that length.

 _Please, can I just be satisfied with my panties?_

Flug stared back at the man across the table from him. He decided he would feign ignorance, to see how much he really knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, putting on a brave face. As if that helped when his face was as white as notebook paper. He decided to start cleaning the lens of his glasses, it was casual enough and he could do it through muscle memory alone, so his hands hardly shook. Even with doom on the horizon.

Black Hat looked back at him with an expression of mock sympathy. Like a parent who caught their child lying and was about to give them their punishment. "You don't?"

"No, you'll have to tell me." He said, laying the bravado on thick.

"Why, the incident three years ago, Ro-ro...Rosh- no that's not it, Ros-Rosi...Rosin…" He tried in vain to form the syllables of his potential compatriots name. "Roshin...Flug." He gave up. "What happened back at the air base, Flug."

 _Oh God he DOES know! How did he know about that? How did he find out? I thought I'd been able to erase all data of my involvement as anything else except an unwilling participant. There shouldn't have been anything available proving me to be responsible._

For the death of thirty people.

"Flug," Black Hat said, extending his hand across the table to grab ahold of his. He held it firmly, but not painfully. Flug didn't have the willpower to wrench his hand free. He kept his eyes downcast, so all he was looking at was his hands on the table the table. He could vaguely see Black Hat's hand clutching his own, the one holding his glasses. He was holding them so hard he was scared he might accidentally break them. Black Hat was stroking that hand with his thumb, like he was actually trying to help him calm down and loosen his grip.

It was at this moment that Flug realized that Black Hat was wearing gloves. They were almost the exact same ashen grey color as his skin. Not unlike the soot of a fireplace once the fire burned out. The fabric felt soft on his bare skin. He was stroking gently, like one might stroke a a small animal to coax it into relaxing. It must've helped, as Flug's death grip on his lenses released and he allowed Black Hat to continue stroking his limp hand.

"It's ok. I know what happened. I know what you did." He grinned. Flug didn't need to see it to know. It was something that made itself known audibly. A grin far wider than should've been anatomically possible. He sounded pleased. Like his pet had just performed its first successful trick.

"So, what?" Flug asked, he was too drained for his throat to be able to constrict. He didn't have the energy to be afraid. His body was too numb to react. "You're going to blackmail me into working for you? Why'd you even ask me if that was the case? You like seeing me squirm?"

"I admit, I'm starting to." Black Hat said, that grin never leaving his face (probably). "But no, I am not blackmailing you. I have no intention of ever telling anyone, in fact."

He pulled his hand away, sitting back in his chair. The grin had gone down to a simple smirk on his face, but that pleased look in his eye had not faded in the slightest. Flug caught a glimpse of it as he put his glasses back on.

"Just thought you might want to know that I knew."

"How did you find out?" Flug asked,peeking up at the man across the table slightly. "I had gone through the files myself. No one should've known."

"I believe I mentioned that I have been making connections with villains?"

"Yes."

"Well, one of them happened to be a bit more experienced than you."

Flug almost laughed at that. "And what? They just did that for you? As a favor?"

"A favor I had to pay back." Black Hat said darkly. Flug could practically hear his scowl.

"How? You promise them a discount once you get me to work for you?" He said sarcastically.

And in that moment, Flug knew he had said the wrong thing. It was like the air itself changed and shifted with the mood. Like right before lightning strikes, when you smell the ozone and everything else seems to slow as pure energy streams down towards the Earth. That's similar to the feeling Flug got. Although it wasn't lightning he was feeling, it was definitely some sort of energy barely being constrained.

His eyes went back to the table. Flug heard Black Hat get up from his seat. Although he tensed, he made no effort to move. He felt Black Hat's presence looming over him, like a dark malevolent force just waiting to be unleashed.

" _ **Don't mistake me for some powerless peon from some backwater country of *********_." He whispered into Flug's ear. Most of what Black Hat spoke was English, which Flug took to mean he was too pissed to even bother with Spanish, except for that last phrase. That, Flug assumed based on the guttural sound of it, was something from Black Hat's native tongue. He didn't know what it was but it probably meant something insulting. " _ **Just because I favor working from the shadows doesn't mean I'm incapable of stepping into the limelight myself. I am not to be taken lightly**_."

"Alrighty boys, here's your check!" the same voice from before rang out. Their waitress plopped a piece of paper down on the table. If she found anything odd about the scene in front of her she didn't show it.

"Hope to see you boys again real soon!" She called as she made her way to her next table.

Black Hat stood up so he wasn't bent over Flug anymore and tossed something onto the table. From the sound of it, Flug assumed it was money. Black Hat grabbed Flug's arm tightly and pulled him to his feet. Flug did not resist.

Black Hat led the young man with light brown hair and spiderweb-ing scars out of the coffee shop and out into the street. Flug still did not look at him. He kept his head down and focused on not stumbling, lest the suited man before him become angrier.

They stopped abruptly about halfway down the block, causing Flug to nearly crash into the villain. _No need for the "aspiring" anymore, he's clearly already committing crimes._

 _And so have I. I'm a murderer._ Flug thought.

Flug raised his head a bit, and found himself at the passenger side door of a shiny black car that looked a little too much like a compressed hearse for his liking. As Black Hat pulled out his car keys and unlocked it, he realized that it was HIS car.

He opened the passenger door. "Get in."

Flug obeyed, and immediately put on his seatbelt.

His top-hatted companion (not his boss. Not yet) got in shortly after, and began driving. Where it was they would be driving to was a mystery. One Flug didn't think he could handle knowing right now.

So he mainly stared out the car window. The tint making everything seem hazy and dark.

"Flug," said the man Flug was trying to avoid talking to. "Look at me."

The scarred man turned his head meekly, facing the driver. His eyes were focused on the road, and he was speeding. Flug wondered vaguely what would happen if they got pulled over.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

It took Flug a moment to respond. "No, I think I've questioned enough for one night."

Black Hat nodded. "You are uncomfortable that I know about the plane crash."

"I didn't want anyone knowing."

"You may find it very hard to keep things from me."

"What, I still have a chance?" He asked in a rare moment of confidence.

"Well, you still haven't given me an answer." Black Hat pointed out. "If you say no, I'll have no reason to check up on you."

Crap. How long was this going to go on?

Flug knew he should say no _immediately_. Why had he even had to consider it? It was villainy! He was no evil genius! He wouldn't even say he was _a_ genius. That was what everyone else thought of him.

Another opportunity to let those around him down.

Seriously, where was his future if he said yes? Working for a crazy supervillain who aims to take over the world? Shut away building weapons of mass destruction (oh and luxury items, because this man wants ALL the bases covered!) for the evils of the world to buy and use on innocent people. Like the innocent people he mercilessly killed for petty revenge against only eleven bad seeds.

"Also," he said. "I do not appreciate being lied to."

Flug felt tired. These last few days had been an unwanted rollercoaster of turmoil.

"I'll let it go this time," Black Hat continued, talking to his unresponsive passenger. "But, even if you say no, I would...appreciate it if you were honest with me."

Flug didn't respond. He was too focused on not being a part of this conversation.

This man, Black Hat, was a villain.

He was a villain, and he wanted Flug to join him.

And he had very obviously done some digging into his past, and if was able to find out about the plane then who's to say he didn't know other things?

Whatever those could be.

The thought terrified him.

 _Wait, does he know that I'm gay? And that I like to wear women's underwear? Oh swEET JESUS DID HE LOOK INTO MY SEARCH HISTORY?!_

It was at that point, Flug attempted to turn off his brain. He refused to give the thoughts swimming about in his head even a moment of his attention.

Unfortunately, he became aware of a matter that demanded his attention. One that couldn't be put off.

"Uh, s-s-sorry to bring this up," he awkwardly said. "But I left my bag back in the Robotics Lab. Can we go get it?"

The driver grunted in annoyance, but he turned onto the road that would lead them back. The sky had gotten dark since Flug had called him, hard to believe they had only been talking for such a short amount of time.

Actually, what _was_ the time?

As they pulled into the student parking lot, both men exited the vehicle. No words were exchanged as they walked briskly down the path to the Robotics Lab, Flug in the lead.

They made good time, what would ordinarily be a peaceful eight to ten minute stroll became a five or six minute fast walk. Flug's sneakers were largely silent on the stone path, while Black Hat's white wing tipped shoes (which were really nice, not that Flug was looking) echoed loudly throughout the mostly empty pavillion.

Another question occurred to Flug. Even though he had sworn he wasn't going to be asking anything else tonight. He stopped walking in the middle of the walkway to ask it. Black Hat looked annoyed as he stopped next to him, but Flug didn't let that stop him.

He shouldn't ask this out loud in such an open space. There was a greater chance of being heard. Even when no one's around, someone's around.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a low voice. It still sounded loud to him. It echoed off the bare walls threefold with no students to muffle it. "Why enroll in a school for heroes?"

"You think there's one for villains?" Black Hat asked in a monotone drawl. "I am here to study. Learning about my adversaries first-hand is _**primordial**_ to defeating them."

"Is that Portuguese?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think 'primordial' has a different meaning in Portuguese than it does in Spanish. In Spanish it means old. Like, since the beginning of time old."

Black Hat sighed in aggravation. "What I mean to say is _**important**_ , _**supreme**_ , _**paramount**_."

"Ah, the word is _importante_."

"Ah, _importante_. First-hand knowledge is _importante_ if I am to succeed."

Flug nodded, and resumed walking. "I know what you mean."

"Hmm?"

"In my Engineering Club. Our project right now is to design a device capable of trapping some of our Gifted volunteers."

"They have gifts?" Black Hat asked in confusion.

"Yes, Gifts. Things like that already exist, yeah, but we've never done it before. As we met our subjects all I could think of was how to use what I knew about them against them, and we've been having them show us what they can do so that we can capture them even easier."

They reached the Robotics Lab, and Black Hat suddenly grabbed onto Flug's shoulder. Tightly. Flug turned, alarmed at the sudden sensation.

Black Hat was grinning again. Apparently Flug had gotten him back into a good mood.

"Flug, you really mean to tell me that your first instinct in meeting your subjects was to devise ways of defeating them based on what you already knew, _and_ you've had them show you the extent of their abilities so that you could bring them down even easier?"

Flug's face fell as he began to understand what Black Hat was getting at.

"And you say you don't have _**pure villainy**_ in you."

He chuckled darkly as he gave Flug's shoulder a few light pats. Then walked past him into the Robotics Lab.

Flug followed slowly behind.

Notes:

Hey, It's Fallin again! Are you enjoying my story? I think it's good to have a balance between humor and actualy plot development. Do you guys prefer to laugh or feel? Wow, not as many translations needed for this chapter.

Translations:

 _ **primordial = paramount**_ (Portuguese)

 _importante = important_ (Spanish)


	4. Chapter 4: The Man in the Black Hat

The man called _**Black Hat**_ came from a small country in a remote region of the Earth. A country with a long history of being conquered, occupied, enslaved, subjugated, and perhaps worst of all, forgotten.

It's people had constantly been stolen and sold throughout their history. Their land always taken, their works always credited to the _**masters,**_ nothing left to call their own. Not even their own bodies. Their language was mangled and rough, shifting and changing each time a new power dominated them. As such it was difficult to learn, even as a first language, and the many dialects and variations did nothing to make it any easier.

The one thing they could possibly hold onto as a nation, and they themselves were barely holding on by their fingernails.

There was never any question of ancestral purity. The inhabitants, the ones not sold off or escaped, had not had any racial purity in hundreds of years. Always being under the foot of another will do that. Everyone had a mixed background, if for no other reason than their grandparents never had the right to say "no".

The individual himself was likely no different.

Although an orphan, he doubted his lineage had been spared the humiliation of being defiled by wicked outsiders who felt it their right to take from a people with no means of fighting back.

He had had parents before, or so he was told. As he heard it, they'd both died when he was roughly two years old. Perhaps even younger. Too young to have any clear memories of either mother or father. He'd had no relatives willing to take him in, so he became a ward of the land and placed in something like a foster home.

He had no keepsakes from his old life. No photos of the family he'd supposedly had, no toys or heirlooms to hold onto, nothing to tie him to the life he might've led had they survived the terrible fire.

It used to upset him, not having anything to connect with.

Used to.

As he matured, it bothered him less and less until he felt next to nothing for his deceased family. There was little more than a dull ache of disembodied longing, and even then that was something he was able to desensitize himself to, in time.

Parents he had no recollection of, and a family that for all intents and purposes did not exist. He had nothing to hold him to them.

Growing as a parentless waif in poverty, he learned basic street survival. Child labor was common in his homeland and he was just another of the hundreds of children, either orphans or poor boys and girls trying to help their family meet ends, working the heavy machinery under the hard gaze of men with whips.

Even that wasn't enough to live on. The ones with parents managed to get multiple jobs, working themselves to death in the process. He, and his fellow borderline homeless peers, took to alternative methods of survival. Stealing, smuggling, robbing, even framing the other children. He was by no means the best, he knew being recognizable was akin to being caught red-handed, so he scraped by on mediocrity as long as he could. Remaining just one of hundreds of impoverished children living off of scraps in the gutter.

As he developed, and reached puberty, that became harder.

The closest translation for what his people called it would be a curse.

There was a legend he remembered, a legend of a man who tried to fight back against whoever it was dominating their land at the time. He made a deal with creatures of darkness to give him the power to fight off the invaders. Which they did...by turning him into a beast, like them. While he was indeed powerful, powerful enough to defeat his enemies, his own countrymen shunned him and chased him away. Calling him a monster unfit to walk among men. The man fell into despair, and spent the rest of his days doing as the creatures of the night did.

It went on to say that his children also felt the effects of his curse, and they passed it to their children, and theirs, and so on and so on until present day. Innocent people punished with the curse of their ancestor because he had been foolish enough to so much as wish to fight.

He supposed the moral was that they should never even try to fight back against the people who conquered them, because it would taint them and their family for eternity.

It was not a moral he agreed with. But it was abundantly clear that his opinions on the matter, didn't matter.

As his body began changing, and not just from a boy into a man, he too was rejected by his peers. None wanted anything to do with him. All avoided him and tried to pretend he didn't exist. It made him recognizable. Being recognized was the same as being caught. His meager way of life was ending, before it could ever truly begin.

So, he hid his changes. He did his best by day to appear no different than any other orphan scraping by on trash. And he was able to claw his way back into the small crevice he'd carved for himself in this world.

By night, he practiced.

He practiced his changing body, seeing what was possible, what could be accomplished with the new form he was taking.

What new doors would be opening up.

By his adolescence, he had a decent enough grasp of his new abilities. Decent enough to step up from petty swindling and stealing from his fellow impoverished men working while on the verge of death by exhaustion.

He stepped up to become something akin to Robin Hood. If Robin Hood took in children off the streets and put them to work peddling stolen goods and breaking into houses.

Totally Robin Hood.

It began with just stealing. From the more well off, naturally, no one down in the lowest of pits with him had anything of value. Steal, sell, buy, gain followers, and repeat because nothing cements loyalty more than providing for your subordinates.

He often worked alone, not wanting any to see exactly how he accomplished as much as he did. He had his followers handle the more stable aspects of his "business", such as distributing and accounting. They pulled their weight, of course. A dozen people breaking and entering get more done than just one man, after all.

Was he stolen from and ripped off? Yes.

Were the perpetrators ever seen again? No.

His first kill had been a trifling thing. He had figured the best way to preserve his way of living was to never be seen or witnessed when committing his crimes.

Then, he was witnessed.

He had to silence the woman, did he not? He couldn't risk being found out. Not as being cursed, not as the boss of what was becoming the largest crime ring of their slum of a district. Couldn't not risk it. Not for anything.

So she died.

He thought he would feel more regret. More humanity. More sadness. Any sort of remorse for the life he had just taken. Or more or anything really. He'd always figured it would come to this eventually. Everyone was driven to it, why would he be any exception?

But...he thought he would feel.

He didn't feel much of anything as he saw his many arms, or the appendages he referred to as his arms, tear into her. Sending her blood flying out of her body and onto the tile floor. A decent amount should have gotten on him. His hands should've been bloody from squeezing her organs.

They weren't. When all was done and she remained little but a pulpy stain on the floor, he looked to himself and found that for the most part, he was clean.

The only residue on his was a bit of blood smeared on his face, around his lips, and a copper taste in his mouth that he didn't want to think about.

His first kill left him with an odd sense of satisfaction, in truth. Like his body was grateful to finally be using the muscles he'd neglected for so long. The burn of a long awaited workout.

Her screams were heard, people came to investigate. Our man had two choices; stay and give his curse the release it so desired, or leave with his work unfinished and his life intact.

Prioritizing his life, he concluded his business and fled the scene.

As he went on, and he began to flex his muscles more regularly, it seemed people began to talk.

Funny thing, when no one who betrays you is ever seen alive again and rumors begin to circulate that you may be one of the poor souls who's been cursed to walk the land as a demon, people tend to try their hardest not to upset you. Which leads to people upsetting you far more often, he found.

This, and the strain of keeping the truth to the rumors a secret, resulted in giving the man a very bad temper.

Maybe it was how he was constantly holding himself back nearly every hour of the day. Maybe it was the pressure to keep his true self hidden, lest he be thrown out of the meager group he'd worked so hard to build up. Imagine, giving all these souls a place to work and earn food, and they turn on you! Ungrateful!

Maybe it was just in his nature. Maybe he was just a naturally easily-angered person.

Whyever it was, he had a temper. A rather explosive temper. And while he made an effort to keep himself and his curse under control publicly, he completely let himself go in private. He held nothing back. Which often resulted in nothing being left of the person in question.

Thankfully, he calmed down rather quickly.

Then, at around age 20, his life turned around.

The absolute dumbest, most asinine, comically stupid, most astronomically astoundingly ridiculous to the point of laughing out loud circumstance befell our incredibly dark skinned man;

His rich uncle died and left him his fortune.

Yes, he too thought he was being scammed. It was the literal oldest trick in the book, not that he read much, and he was determined not to fall for it.

Until he actually looked into things and found that it had some actual legitimacy.

He looked through the records as best he could with his minimal literacy, and it seemed that very recently a man had died. An old man with no living children and a young vulture of a wife. Who it appeared even he knew was only using him, because he expressly wrote in his will that she was not to inherit a single penny of his fortune unless they could find no living blood relatives of the old man.

The old man, through a series of twisting family trees and birth records that our current protagonist could only just follow, was a very distant cousin of man who'd died in an unfortunate house fire man years ago along with his wife. Leaving only a son behind.

Our man.

The very distantly related nephew of the old millionaire.

The same nephew that he refused to take in nearly two decades ago in his infancy and left to survive on barely edible garbage, would be the one to inherit his vast wealth.

Seemed improbable, even to a young man in the trash, that he could be lifted to the heavens so easily by some mistake of family connection.

But, he was able to claim it for himself. The wife fought it tooth and nail, loudly objecting to this gutter rat standing to inherit the fortune she'd been gunning for since the day she walked down the aisle.

One visit in the night, and one missing widow later, it seemed his only obstacle was taken care of.

He didn't know what to do with himself at first. A man who'd lived his life having absolutely nothing suddenly found he could have absolutely anything. What does one do when their life changes so suddenly?

He knew what he would _not_ do, at least. He was not going to waste it.

No sir, not a single _**franc**_ would be wasted on some frivolous thing. He absolutely refused it. No one could persuade him otherwise.

"C'mon, you have the money for it! It's high time to upgrade this place!"

"You know, we could use some new cars."

"Hey, why don't you toss some of that dough my way, eh?"

"Boss, I think it's time we talked about a raise."

"Sir, all the _finest_ men are wearing _this_!"

"Hey! You! I will sell you my daughter for 7,000 francs! I promise you, she's the most beautiful thing you will ever lay eyes on! She's a terrific cook, she cleans the house, she will bear you healthy children, I assure you! I also have a younger daughter, if that's more to your liking. But I must ask you give me 10,000 for her. Or, perhaps, we could agree on, say, 15,000 for them both?"

He hated them all.

Upgrade? As if he would be spending anymore time in this place! He would only need one car, for himself! The nerve, to ask for handouts! A raise? As if anyone did anything worth what he was already giving them! As if he cared about fashion or status!

Also, he was not at all interested in taking the daughter of some beggar man for his wife. Certainly not for thousands for francs! What could any woman offer him that would ever be worth thousands?!

It disgusted him, old men trying to sell him their young girls. Some as young as 12. He considered buying them just to get them away from this country, perhaps he would take them with him once he finally left this forsaken land.

Ah, that was it.

That was what he would use his money for.

Escaping this prison he shuddered to call a home.

It was something he had always wanted to do. Now that he found himself with a nearly bottomless pit of financial support, it seemed like he could finally get around to doing to.

He just had to take care of a few _little_ hurdles that kept him from packing up immediately.

One, he had to actually pick a destination. No point in packing up and leaving if he was just going to come crawling back.

Two, he had learn to read and write at an adult level. Skills that had seemed trivial and redundant before, but were clear even to our man at age 20 to be unfathomable necessities.

Three, he would need to learn the language of the land he would be going to. Probably even more than one, he intended to travel around quite a bit.

Four, he would need to ensure his finances never ran out. While he wasn't planning on wasting his finite finances on frivolous things, there was no doubt that he would be spending A LOT of his money just getting around and living comfortably.

He was determined to reinvent himself, and part of that would be new clothes. Another thing to look into, just how much was he willing to spend on a new wardrobe? No way would he allow himself to start his new life looking like he crawled out of some sewer. Also it would be a good idea to find out how much his money was worth in other countries.

Five, he was going to need a more permanent plan.

While leaving, never coming back, and spending the rest of his days exploring the world sounded like a fantastical plan, it was clearly not something meant for long-term.

Our man was going to leave this old life behind for the promise of something new. Something better. While he had no idea how he would accomplish that, he knew he wasn't going to find the answer sitting around his filthy living space as he continued this decrepit waste of an existence.

He figured the best place to start was to get himself an education. Somewhere in a different city, in an entirely different section of the country. His first steps away from his old life.

The offered a course in the English language. Being one of the most common languages spoken around the world, to his understanding, he figured it was his best starting point.

One day he was calmly taking a walk on one of his few free days. It felt a bit like he was being lazy, time spent not improving himself was time wasted after all. But his otherwise peaceful stroll through a quaint neighborhood was interrupted. By a man. A man with lasers coming out of his eyes.

This man called himself The Judge. He said he killed everyone he saw as being unfit to exist in this world.

He gave a long and arduous speech (in the middle of the damn street, mind you) about the state of the world, of this country, of the filth that was humanity and how it was a plague upon this society. How the ones in power used their influence to keep all the wealth and food for themselves and left their fellow men to wallow in garbage and shame and sell off their children for a days worth of bread.

Nothing our man didn't already know.

Said man watched all this with a sort of childlike fascination from a concealed spot he'd found. This _Judge_ character paid him no mind, not even noticing his presence among the terrified populous. He'd never seen another person with a curse. Another person like _him_. He knew he couldn't be the only one but to see another _so clearly_.

And to see in him the very same ideas and thoughts that he himself had had, but had never done anything about. It gave way to a rising heat deep in his core.

This guy was clearly an idiot. Why go through all this trouble and then choose some residential area instead of a busy shopping mall or news station? If you wanted attention you got it by going OUT where people were unguarded and suspicious, not to their homes where they thought they were safe.

That was one of the things he'd learned in his life living on the streets. How to avoid attention.

As is the case with many new showboating villains, he was gunned down once law enforcements arrived on scene. Which was fairly quickly, considering traffic at that time of day. Our man only left after the ambulances had all driven off, carting the injured and deceased off to their respective destinations.

Much like with his first kill, he had thought it would affect him more to see such brutality. To see innocent lives lost to a clearly disturbed and misguided individual. He used that term sincerely, anyone making that many mistakes in their debut had obviously not thought it through AT ALL.

Why a peaceful neighborhood? The body count wouldn't be all that big compared to what could be possible at a more populated location such as a shopping center or an office building. Even someplace with more security such as a hospital or school would've been a better choice. People tended to pay much more attention when the weak or young were at risk. Attention was clearly what The Judge was after, going from that overblown speech of his.

Why not hold up a public place, or go straight for a TV station? Make your sentiment heard by all? Now all anyone would have to go on would be word of mouth. From survivors. Of which there were many; another flaw. Large body counts led to large coverage, it was why our man chose to stay in the shadows rather than go straight for the kill. He was rarely noticed and when he was, he left none alive. He wasn't after notoriety.

Not yet, at least.

The story made the news, local only. By the next morning on his way to his English language class (which he was making large strides in, he was proud to say), everyone had heard.

Everyone was talking about it. Everyone had mostly the same thing to say. How that disgusting cursed _thing_ had had the nerve to waltz in a residential neighborhood in _this_ cultured city and dare to lecture _them_ on the evils of society. How he had dared to step out of the trash can he was born in and beg for their attention. Most thought that being shot to death was too good of a death for him. Especially after he had had the absolute _gall_ to go so far as kill normal human citizens such as them!

It filled him with disgust and rage to hear these things. As well as a sick sense of satisfaction knowing that he was only one monster among many. They were all sickening creatures of ego and vanity, filling their hollow elitist lives with extravagance and flamboyance to distract themselves from the terrifying truth:

There was absolutely no difference between them and the lesser beings.

None.

Just as there was no difference between them and he himself.

Not even with all the darkness pouring out of his soul was he any different.

It was around this time that his grand plans took root in his mind. Plans to climb to the very top of this hierarchy that was the world around him. Crush everything in his path till there was nothing left but him, standing atop the ruins of this planet he knew. Ruling it.

Not benevolently, oh no. He'd rule cruelly and viciously. He'd step on the heads of newborn infants if it got him towards his goal. He'd break down the steps leading the top until it was but a half-step away from him. And he'd take that step. Take it and raise himself even higher than any other ruler before him.

It was decided. He would become the villain that would conquer the world.

He would remain in the shadows until he felt he was strong enough to take on the entire planet, by himself if need be. Only stepping into the public eye so his anxious audience could see the face of their new master.

It would be glorious.

Notes:

Well hey there everyone! Fallin here. Nothing much to translate, but I wanted to let you all know where this story is going. There will be a bit of smut in the next chapter (going back to Flug POV), and it will be up before Valentines Day. Expect it up anytime between Feb. 10-13th. The Spring semester is starting soon and I have written a lot of chapters beforehand to keep the update schedule semi-consistent, so don't worry. This story gets updated twice a month at no particular date or time, so check back when you can.


	5. Chapter 5: Absence

The fact that Black Hat didn't need directions to Flug's apartment building was concerning, to say the least.

The fact that Black Hat insisted on walking Flug to his apartment door was the icing on the cake on concern. All it needed was for Black Hat to invite himself into Flug's home and that cake would be iced, lighted, and ready for the birthday party of worry Flug was mentally throwing himself.

Thankfully it never came to that. The two men arrived at the door, Flug was cordially wished a good night by his top hatted companion, and said man left without anymore ominous words.

Leaving the poor Rocinante Flugslys alone in his apartment to mull over things.

Ok, Black Hat knew about the incident back in flight school. Ok, fine. He knew that contrary to official records and even first-hand accounts, Flug had been responsible for the death of thirty people.

Most of them had been his fellow cadets, eleven of which had made it their hobby tormenting Flug and another man, Julio.

Oh, right, Julio. Black Hat probably knew all about him too. Him and what their relationship had been.

Fourteen of the dead had been innocent people. Innocent people who'd done nothing to him or his boyfriend. They were just caught in the crossfire. Fourteen men and women who died for absolutely _no reason_.

The remaining five people were academy officials and investigators. People who knew the truth of the matter. Flug had taken it upon himself to silence them. Permanently.

Perhaps, if he hadn't done that, he'd be able to lie to himself. Tell himself that Black Hat was wrong. Tell himself he didn't have a villainous bone in his body.

But he killed 25 people. Actually, almost 27 people died that night. It was a miracle both he and Julio survived the crash. And even after that, after the murder of 25 of his fellow students, of people he knew and had sat next to and eaten with, he went and killed five more.

To cover his tracks.

And yet here he was, three years later, carrying on as a student at the Universidad most can only dream of attending, as if nothing had ever happened.

And Black Hat knew all of that.

To most people, without the scars on his face and his ruined eyesight (hidden by the prescription lenses, very well I might add), it would seem that nothing HAD ever happened.

He hadn't had a nightmare about it in over a year. Hadn't even had a conscious thought about it even longer.

Flug had a sinking feeling those waking nightmares would rear their ugly head soon enough.

* * *

It was Thursday. Usually, Flug would pass by Black Hat on the way to his next afternoon class. He had considered taking an alternate route, but decided that he had to face him again.

If he wanted an answer now, in front of everyone, he'd give it to him.

But, oddly, Flug didn't see him.

He shrugged it off, guessing he must've missed him, and went about his business.

* * *

It was getting late, he'd spent hours in the Robotics Lab with no results and decided to stop by for a late night drink. Flug was sitting at a table alone in Cafe Triste, the same place he and Black Hat had visited twice before. Together.

Now he was by himself. Striking up a conversation with the same waitress he'd seen the night before.

According to her name tag, her name was Demetra.

It was pretty dead inside, which meant it was perfectly fine for the employees to be chatting up lonely customers.

She was just as bubbly and cheery as he remembered. Very talkative.

He got a hot chocolate this time, remembering how hard it was to sleep with caffeine in his system.

He offered her a seat at his table, but she just waved him off. "Hey, I'm still on the clock, buddy. Take me out after hours."

He wasn't much of a conversationalist, and he didn't think the two of them would have much in common. So he asked her about the one thing she may actually know about.

"H-has the guy I was with last time come in today?"

She thought about it for a second, tapping her index finger on her chin and gazing up at the ceiling with her tongue stuck out. Like a young child might.

"Hmmm, nope! Not that I've noticed! And I think I would notice."

Flug nodded his head. He stared down at his cup, unsure of why he felt his heart sink a bit.

"Hey, hey, what's up?" Demetra asked, leaning over to look him in the eyes. "You two have a fight or something?"

"No, no. N-nothing like that. I just...didn't see him at all today."

* * *

Friday, Flug had a free day from his class schedule. In his hubris, however, he had agreed to back-to-back double shifts at his part-time job. He figured he had the time, so why not?

Hunger, apparently, was why not.

He ended up scarfing down two burritos in record time, regretting the damage he would be doing to his toilet later that night.

He considered going down to the Robotics Lab, seeing if anyone had made any progress on their individual pieces, but ultimately just wanted to go home.

It was roughly 6:30 when he reached his bus stop. He played with the idea of walking over to Cafe Triste for a bit, until he found himself standing in front of his apartment building.

Well, he was already home. Why make plans to be out now?

Once safely inside and behind locked doors, he promptly threw off his pants and shoes and let his thighs feel the cool air of his apartment.

The stockings he wore were a soft blue, which clashed against the velvety red panties he was wearing. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and struck what was meant to be some kind of seductive pose. It ended up looking pretty ridiculous, and he lightly chuckled to himself.

He looked pretty silly, even to himself. Who was he ever going to seduce like this? It wasn't like his lithe torso was all that attractive. His glasses made him look like a dork, which he was. He had good legs, he supposed. The soft womanly garments did almost give the illusion of curves in places most men had none.

He spun around, trying to get a good look at his backside.

Well, okay, that was one thing he could safely say he was happy with.

He pulled the stockings up a bit higher on his thighs, playing with the dark blue ribbons at the hem. They, at least, went with the small bow on his panties.

 _Red and blue,_ he mused to himself. _I almost look like that superhero._

Oh yeah...heroes.

And villains.

He stopped smiling and checking out his reflection.

 _I'm a villain._

Having nothing else to do he got himself a fattening snack and turned on the TV. He watched anime in his underwear until the wee hours of the morning, when he finally fell asleep on his couch to the sounds of giant robots destroying each other.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent in much the same way. Flug went to work, he went home, and he did everything possible to avoid thinking. So lots of internet, television, and homework.

He did end up going back to Cafe Triste Sunday afternoon. Demetra wasn't there, he guessed she got Sunday's off, so it was an uneventful time.

Flug stared at his phone in his hand while he absentmindedly sipped at his coffee and nibbled on the small pastry he had gotten on impulse. It tasted sweet, almost too sweet even for him, but he was glad he got something else besides just a drink.

It was so awkward just sitting here alone sipping coffee last time.

He couldn't even pretend he was busy with his phone! Not convincingly, at least. He was mainly staring at it, half-hoping that someone - ANYONE - would call or text him right now. Just anyone. To give him a tangible reason to avoid thinking about himself.

The other half was praying that he never got a call from anyone ever and was able to resume his school life in peace without anyone bringing up mistakes from his past or mistakes he'll potentially make in the future.

The very near future in fact. Like if he ever gets a call and accepts a job working for a villain in a top hat.

 _You know,_ the insane part of his mind whispered. _You could always, and bare with me here it's a crazy thought but...you could, oh, I don't know, CALL HIM?_

Flug gulped down what remained of his coffee.

 _You've done it before._

With nothing else to do he focused on finishing his little cake-thing. It was like eating raw sugar. Jesus, what was in this?

 _The number is in your phone._

He finished his Death by Sweetness (Hey, not a bad band name), paid, got up and left.

* * *

11:56 pm. Sunday night. Rocinante Flugslys was doing the one thing that was sure to get his mind off his situation. He was desperate. He had sworn he was going to stop doing this to himself. He hadn't wanted to, in his mind it was like sinking far, far, far down into a hole of shame that he thought he was capable of stopping himself from going down.

But, the pictures on his computer screen were more than willing to throw him down. Hard. Hard enough to get him to forget about his life for one night, he hoped.

Aurelio Cruz.

Photos from his most recent beach trip.

Because unlike Rocinante, Aurelio had a life. He had a circle of friends that hung around him. He was a person who went out and actually _lived_. He wasn't just sitting around, he left the house and actually experienced things. He had an aura that drew people in and spat them back out once he became bored. A presence that radiated absolute energy, like the sun.

A sun which Flug was staring at on his computer screen in awe at how such a man could existence in the same universe as him.

He wanted to think there was some trick, some falsity to these images. Aurelio Cruz simply COULDN'T be at this level of perfection naturally. It had to be photoshop, or some other kind of image editing, something! Or maybe he had plastic surgery! There had to be some kind of explanation for just how just...everything about his body was perfect!

People don't...they just don't look better than your fantasies! People aren't supposed to look even better than you could possibly imagine! What...what was this?

He dropped the pretenses. That wasn't what he was focused on.

What he was focused on was keeping his eyes on his screen while his hands moved to take care of the ache between his legs.

Rocinante felt his breathing hitch as he grasped himself fully. His head automatically tilted back, as if he was offering his neck up to be bitten and claimed. His eyes, though half lidded, were trained on the body of his desires.

It was a bit awkward, with his glasses, but without them he wouldn't be able to see the dark bronze flesh he pretended was on display just for him.

He moaned through pursed lips, trying to stop himself from rocking his entire body in his chair. As it was, he was barely able to maintain control of his hips, which still longed to buck and grind against that darkly tanned flesh he was imagining.

He wanted to imagine other hands touching him. Bigger, stronger, more masculine hands dark from so much time spent out in the sun stroking him as he sat in a mewling mess on his lap begging for more. _But he wouldn't give it, would he?_

No, Aurelio wouldn't just simply jerk him off. No no no. No, he'd play with him, wouldn't he. Yes he would. Start off with that fast and firm grip from shaft to tip, then slow it down and go gently gently gently to the point where it was almost painful to be touching so slightly. And then back to gripping him hard and pulling like he was going to rip it off. Pressure exactly where it was needed in order to send him off the deep end, stopping right when he was about to come undone. Just so that he could start it over again and again until he final broke

And Rocinante would love all of it. Love how he'd know exactly how to touch him to get him worked up and when to stop to bring him back down just to launch him back up and-

He wanted more. It made him ashamed but he wanted more of his fantasy.

He wanted to imagine Aurelio pinning him down and strippin- NO! He'd make Rocinante strip _for_ him! Yes! He would! He'd force him to take everything off and leave him naked and vulnerable and and wanting and _oh OH OOOHHH THAT'S GOOD!_

 _What else? What else?_

He'd...he'd...oh Rocinante would be begging him to stop, to let him go, to get away from him, but would he? No! Aurelio would not leave him be! He'd just get closer and touch him deeper and move his own body against him and spread him- _NO NO you've got that wrong_ he'd make Rocinante spread himself! Yes he'd make him his greedy little whore, just for him to fuck at his leisure begging and begging and begging for his-

 _Roci._

It was just one word, one little pet name, but it stopped Rocinante. Right on the precipice of his release, he was stopped.

By the pet name Julio would call him.

 _Roci_.

He felt horrible. Whenever he broke down and did this he ended up thinking of his former love and that usually left him too guilty to finish. It was a toxic cycle, much like his own pattern of bringing himself up to the edge only to deny himself until he simply couldn't keep it up.

But this was worse. Now he felt guilty, ashamed, unclean, and there was still the raging erection in his hands that he kind of wanted to be done with already.

He was trying to NOT think about the past right now, thank you very much.

Putting those thoughts aside to harass him in the morning, he tried to get back to what he was doing.

Where were we? Aurelio. Yes that's right. Flug scrolled through the pictures on his screen, trying to find one that put him back into the mood. Here was one, Aurelio and some girl (flavor of the week) in a cabana. She was sitting on his lap and they were both striking poses that on anyone else would have looked cheesy.

But lo and behold, once Aurelio did it it became artwork.

Flug remembered how he'd grasped his wrist a few days ago. How he'd pulled their bodies together right in front of everyone.

 _Right in front of everyone…_

How differently could that have gone?

He could have kissed him. Could have forced him to kiss back. Could have outright groped and molested him in front of everyone. His fellow club members, the guys, the girls, suppose a teacher walked in.

And no one would do anything. No one ever did anything. They just let Aurelio have whatever he wanted.

If he had wanted Flug, they'd have just let him take him. Right there.

They'd have let him grab his ass hard enough to leave bruises. Let him force Rocinante to move his body against him and rub together like some horny teenager. As Aurelio stuck his tongue into his mouth and ripped the air out of his lungs until he couldn't do anything but allow it to go on because let's face it there was no fighting it. No fighting _him_.

 _No fighting, no fighting, just let him take me…_

Without all that energy put into struggling against the inevitable he'd moan loudly like a wanton whore for him. His voice getting higher and breathier as Aurelio forced pleasurable sounds from him. His mind would scream that this was wrong, it was rape, he didn't want it, but his body had already given in the moment their skin had touched so it was pointless to do anything but ride it out.

 _And ride I would._

On top of him, clad in nothing but fishnets and a lacy skirt because Aurelio liked seeing his little slut dress the part he'd ride him. Shoving his hips down to get Aurelio deeper inside him while Aurelio himself thrust upwards hitting all the right spots to have him screaming out his name like it was the key to salvation _YES YES YES FUCK ME AURELIO PLEASE I WANT IT SO BADLY I NEED IT I NEED YOU AURELIO I NEED YOU TO-_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

Who the fuck was calling him?

He didn't want to stop not now not again right when he was getting so close again someone had to go and FUCK IT UP because God forbid he get any of this built up tension and sexual frustration out. He couldn't keep his concentration with that annoying sound.

That damn ringing was still going on. Flug didn't even bother checking who it was he just rejected the call, his breathing was still heavy he was panting loudly his heart was thumping against his ribcage AND BY GOD HE WAS GOING TO FINISH TONIGHT IF IT KILLED HIM!

With the latest distraction taken care of, Rocinante regained his focus. It was a bit difficult, but he managed to return to the mewling state he so desired to be in.

 _AURELIO_

 _OH PLEASE_

 _YES_

 _YES_

 _AAHHH YES YES_

 _PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE AURELIO_

 _MORE_

 _PLEASE MORE_

 _I-I-I NEED IT_

 _NEED IT_

 _PLEASE AURELIO PLEASE_

He came hard against his knuckles, some reaching to splash across the table. It was promptly wiped away. He cleaned himself up, undressed, and decided he would sleep in the nude tonight. He didn't want anything spoiling his post-climax high.

* * *

Monday morning, Flug became aware of two things.

One: His alarm hadn't gone off.

Two: He hadn't charged his phone last night.

He scrambled around his apartment racing to finish his morning routine before his 10:00 am class. Damn it, he'd slept in till almost 9:30! He was going to miss the bus!

He put on the first garments he could find, they probably didn't go together but he was so beyond caring right now as long as his underwear wasn't on the outside he was sure he could live with it.

He raced down without having a single thing to eat OR his morning coffee, and just barely made it before the bus pulled out of the stop.

He managed to make it to his morning class, thankfully had all the notebooks he needed for the day, and besides his bad case of bedhead and drowsiness from lack of caffeine, it was a normal morning.

After class, he was free for a few minutes. So he plugged his phone into one of the power outlets in the hallways to get it some power.

He noticed he had one voicemail message. Oh, that call last night! Wonder who it was? He didn't recognize the number-

"Flug!" came an all too familiar raspy voice.

"I meant to call earlier, I've just been extremely busy. There's something I want to show you! Are you free this weekend? I think you'll _really_ like it! We'll make a _**road trip**_ of it! Call me back!"

Flug was frozen for a few seconds.

He could barely handle being around this man for a few minutes at a time. And now he wanted to take a weekend road trip with him?

He needed coffee.


	6. Chapter 6:The Cafe Triste Peanut Gallery

It was Friday, and there had been radio silence between the two men.

Flug had still not called Black Hat back, and Black Hat had not called him again. As a matter of fact, where has Black Hat been? Flug typically saw him in between classes Tuesday and Thursday, that was fairly usual. He wanted to rationalize that he'd just been missing him, a few seconds too late or too early for their paths to cross.

But even ignoring those days, Flug still used to see Black Hat around.

He used to see him in the library, sitting on the tables while he read. He would see him out in the benches lining the campus walkways, staring menacingly at passersby. He had once or twice seen him in the cafeteria eating some disgusting looking sandwich (and from the looks of the other students, he wasn't the only one who thought so), but no! He hadn't seen top hat or coattail of the man in an entire week!

He had asked Demetra, the Cafe Triste waitress who'd seen them before, if he'd stopped by. He had asked her this every time he'd been in and seen her. So much so that by Wednesday afternoon she just immediately greeted him with "Hey Flug-Bug! Still haven't seen your man-crush! I'll keep my eyes open, though!"

"He is not-" Flug stopped himself before he could scream at her. "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" She asked, twirling her long ponytail around. She must've thought the whole thing was pretty ridiculous, given that snarky grin on her face. "You come in everyday asking if he's been here. And then you just mope around with your coffee when I tell you he hasn't. You should've asked for his number last time you saw him."

Flug wasn't even going to begin to get into that.

"It's...complicated." Well, how else do you phrase _He's a supervillain that approached me about a job building weapons and security systems for other criminals and then popped out with the fact that he dug into my past and taunted me with the fact that I killed thirty people three years ago, which to him apparently means I have pure villainy in me, and while I was masturbating late Sunday night he called to ask me about spending the weekend together, which I still haven't gotten back to him on,_ without giving away the supervillain-ness, the murder, or the fact that they've sort of exchanged numbers already?

Yes, very complicated.

"Oh, what's complicated about it?" The perky neon haired woman asked.

"Is it like you're childhood friends who did everything together, but you buried your deeper feelings for him down until your eventual move and separation for years? And now that he's resurfaced and is even hotter, you can't bear to be apart even though you don't know if he feels the same way about you as you do him? Is that it?"

Flug blinked. "Not...not even close." Was that a show? A movie? A book? It sounded so much like the plot of some gushy romance aimed at lonely teenagers.

Wait, did she say Black Hat was _hot_?

"Damn, I own Marietta ninety pesos." She said, looking disappointed. "Ok how about this, this was _her_ theory, is he the new guy in your class? Your study-buddy? He struggles in the subjects you're good at so you've been spending more and more time together trying to help him, which became romantic at some point, and now that he's disappeared you feel an emptiness in your life that can only be filled by…" she paused dramatically. "Caffeine?"

 _Is she getting these from shoujo animes?_ Flug thought.

Wait, did she say that was _someone else's_ theory?

 _ARE THESE PEOPLE TAKING BETS ON OUR RELATIONSHIP?!_

Flug shook his head slowly. "No,that's...that's actually farther from what's actually going on."

"HA!" Demetra laughed. "So she's wrong too! Perfect! Now she owes me ninety pesos back! We're even." She said with a grin.

Flug would've loved to hear more about what the cafe staff thought of his and Black Hat's relationship (and for the record, they didn't have a "relationship"!), but Demetra really had to get back to her job. That thing Flug was constantly distracting her from.

Come Thursday, he learned that the girls on shift with Demetra, Marietta and Esme, started a betting pool to see just what the deal was with the two of them. Apparently ALL THREE saw it as romantic! How? They showed up twice, and since then it's just been him asking obsessively if the other's showed up at all!

Not to mention one time ended with Flug having a mini-panic attack from this guy offering him the damn world on a silver platter and the other ended with Flug being dragged out by a very angry Black Hat.

Where does anyone see any romantic connection in that?

The baristas on duty around the same time, Mike and Samuel, got in on the betting pool as well. Apparently nothing else is going on here and they have to entertain themselves betting on other people's love lives!

Which is NOT what's going on!

Anyway, Esme's theory was that they met through online dating, chatted a lot together online and just barely met in person for the first time. Flug fell in love, Black Hat didn't, they met a second time where Black Hat broke things off, and Flug, heartbroken, has been drawn back time and time again hoping to see his "love" (gag) one last time and try to make things work.

Mike bet that they were exes and one of them (Flug), wanted to get back together but was rejected. While in the gripes of depression he's been returning to the last spot he saw him just to catch a glimpse of his lost love.

Samuel bet that Flug just owed Black Hat money and was way behind on his payments, so he's been asking about him to see if the cafe is still "safe".

Apparently Samuel thinks Black Hat is into some shady business.

Well, he's not wrong.

Oh but that's just the afternoon-to-night crew! The rest of the staff, who have never even seen either of them, have a whole OTHER slew of theories they bet on!

Flug guessed that Demetra spread the word around to get as many people betting as possible.

And, wouldn't you know it, everyone was wrong.

Kim (who works the opening shift), theorized that they went to high school together and were besties while Flug hid down his deep, repressed, romantic feelings towards his friend. He recently confessed to him and was shot down, and Black Hat hasn't been answering his calls. He's asking if Black Hat's been around so he can tell him in person he understands and hope they can still see each other around without it being awkward.

Sofia thinks Flug and Black Hat work together, no clue as to what they do, but their relationship became more than just friendly coworkers recently and they've just sat down to have _the talk_. Do they continue their work relationship while also dating? Do they break it off before getting too serious in order to maintain their coworker-friendship? Does their job not allow employee dating and they risk losing their jobs? Sofia thinks Black Hat decided to end things for some reason like that, and Flug was far more attached than he let on, so he's been sulking around, hoping that out of work they can at least hang out.

Hector, morning barista, theorizes that they witnessed the end of an on-going one-sided relationship. Flug was an obsessive boyfriend, Black Hat finally decided enough was enough and broke up with him. And blocked him on all social medias along with his cell number. So Flug's been stalking the Cafe since it was the last place he saw his ex-boyfriend.

Maya's big theory is that Black Hat is a new foreign student at the Universidad that Flug has been showing around recently. They've been getting close and Flug made a move. Black Hat wasn't interested, which Flug could handle and accept, but now he's disappeared and Flug is trying desperately to keep hope alive by frequenting this Cafe they went to twice before in as many days!

Slightly close to actual events, with Black Hat being a foreigner, but still wrong.

Josue, one of the few male waiters, seems to be the only one who thinks the roles are reversed. He bet over 300 PESOS that Black Hat was the one who was into Flug, and that Flug was the one who shot _him_ down, and that since he broke his heart he's been asking about him just to make sure Black Hat didn't kill himself.

What the hell.

The only other employees for Demetra to get in on this were the part-timers. They come and go doing menial work like cleaning and restocking, so no one goes out of their way to be friendly. Except Demetra, of course. So the three of them, Brian, Paola, and Esteban came together and worked out a theory that encompassed all their collective ideas:

Friends with benefits. The three of them put their heads together and came to the conclusion that Black Hat and Flug screw each other casually, but now one of them (probably Flug) wanted to be exclusive and have a serious relationship. Which Black Hat refused.

Demetra mentioned that she'd tried to get the manager, a large woman named Consuela, in on this whole fiasco as well. Her response was something like "Stop meddling in the lives of the customers and get back to work!"

Flug didn't even know the woman and he already liked her.

Demetra told Flug that when the guys who deliver the coffee beans show up next, she's getting them in on the betting pool too.

Flug had no idea how it worked in betting where absolutely everyone loses. Usually there's some kind of dealer or bookie who would handle all of that and keep the money, right? It didn't seem like they set that up.

So, does everyone just keep their money? No one won, so technically no one lost either.

How could so many people see them as romantically involved? They had no chemistry, at least none from the two interactions they'd had so far. Black Hat seemed to be only interested in him for his scientific skills, and his possible villainous alignment. Flug certainly wasn't interested in him! Not in a romantic sense. Or a physical one! Not at all! The guy was unsettling, Flug couldn't tell what his motivation was, he seemed to get off on his fear, he saw him as a pawn to take for his team and use, and he clearly had no problems snooping around in his past just to tease him!

And, oh yeah, HE APPARENTLY WANTED A WEEKEND GETAWAY TOGETHER! So there was that.

What was up with that anyway? He wanted to spend the weekend together to...show him something? That would apparently take two whole days? Is it just really far away?

In other news, Flug was right. His nightmares of the night he crashed the plane and killed 25 people reared their ugly head once more.

He didn't like to think about it. He liked dreaming about it even less. The nightmares were so vivid, it was like lucid dreaming without the control. It was as if he was actually reliving that terrible night. As if he could feel the plane shaking again as it braced for the crash landing he was going to force on the old model. As if he could feel the hot metal against his back. As if the glass was shattering in his face all over again.

As if Julio was shielding him and taking on the damage he deserved all over again.

He hadn't seen Julio in years, but his face was still fairly clear in his mind. When it wasn't being tainted by the wreckage that comes with being in a plane when it goes down, he was just as handsome in his memories as ever. Flug wished he had a picture of him. Or that he could just call him. Just hear his sweet voice. Just once more. So that their last words to each other weren't so cold.

It couldn't be helped. Flug crashed a plane with the both of them on it, people died, they both ended up in intensive care, and then he killed a man in front of him.

Not the best scenario for, well, either of them, but there was no changing the past.

And as long as that was true, it seemed there'd be no changing his new sleep pattern of waking up at five in the morning in a cold sweat either. Feeling the ghost of Julio's body protect him from the worst of the wreck.

He wished he could just forget. He wished he could look at his face in the mirror and not see the shards of glass coming towards him again. He wished he could look at the small scattering of cuts on his arm and certain areas of his chest and not think about how Julio's body protected him, saved his life, kept the damage as minimal as possible.

Most people never saw the tiny scars. So small and insignificant they might as well not exist. But he saw them. He felt them. Thin but just deep enough to scar him all the same.

And he wished he didn't remember his last thoughts so clearly before he blacked out from the smoke inhalation. They most of all haunted him in his night terrors, where he couldn't drown himself in work until the thoughts went away.

When he wasn't dreaming of plane crashes, the one fear that kept him from so much as attempting to pursue his love of flying again, he dreamt about hospital beds.

Hospitals. They themselves didn't faze him. He was not scared of the sickness nor the doctors. The strange medical equipment was odd but it gave him no reason to feel uneasy.

It was the beds.

They reminded him too much of the same one he awoke in following the incident. Lumpy, cold, not at all comfortable, and his leg, one of his worse injuries, was suspended in the air by whatever the sling-looking contraption was called. He couldn't remember the term the doctors had given him but he remembered the purpose. It was to minimize the amount of blood circulating in his leg, which not only helped prevent clotting of the veins but helped it to heal faster.

Given how mobile he was, it was a wonder his leg healed as fast as it did.

But he never forgot the fear he felt, lying in the bed at all hours. Not being able to tell night from day due to the lack of windows, trying to figure out the time; was it 11 pm, or 5 am? It was quiet, so it must've been sometime in between. A time when even the staff was too exhausted to be keeping up with patrols and patient checks.

Noting that simple fact might've just been what saved him.

A new development, his dreams had been disturbed by different invaders this past night.

There was no fire, no impact, no broken bones, no scratchy sheets digging into his wounds, no pain as he stumbled around on one good leg, no body shielding him for wreckage, but there were hands on him. Holding him in a strong but gentle embrace, soft fabric brushing and caressing his skin. A dulcet voice lulling him, he couldn't make out any words but he was soothed all the same just by the sound.

He dreamed of dark skin and red and black fabric holding him tight.

He woke that morning hard, and confused.

While he was glad to not be ripped from his peaceful sleep by the guilt of his past, this dream left him feeling...weird.

He wasn't sure exactly who it had been in his dream, he had seen no face nor recognized the voice, but they seemed familiar. And their touch sent waves of calm down his body. He felt he needed calm more than ever.

Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

But it was _weird_.

Well, he couldn't dwell on it for long. He still had that big project in his Engineering Club to work on.

And for the first time in his life, he was struggling.


	7. Chapter 7: A Fateful Encounter

Flug was in the Robotics Lab late Friday night, he felt like he really needed to get back into his normal swing of working until he collapsed from exhaustion. He was not alone in this, as a few of his fellow workaholics kept him company. Or as much as they could, with his antisocial nature.

There were about eight of them there, three of them their Gifted subjects.

On the Engineering side were Manuel, the Jefe who did nothing and just allowed Aurelio to do whatever he wanted last week; Tesoro, the girl who was harassed by said man; Luis, the guy who blended into the background most of the time; Donny, the guy who was in the Robotics Club last year but was kicked out for reasons unknown; and Flug himself.

The three Gifted students were Patricia, the cheetah hybrid; Natalia, the speedster; and Tomas, the telekinetic musician.

Flug's ideas hinged on turning their gifts against them. While Patricia had speed, it was nowhere near Natalia's level, she had a much lower stamina and tired out quickly. So if he could just get her in the proper spot (Heh, cheetah. Heh, spot) standard bonds should be enough.

While she had the claws and teeth of a cheetah as well as the speed, she kept them short and filed down. Probably so that she didn't scare her fellow classmates too much. Shame, if she kept them long she could use them to escape the simple rope trap he was planning.

He heard something about her apparently having dental surgery to reduce the size of her naturally impressive canine teeth. He wished she hadn't. If she truly had the teeth of such a beast he would've loved to have seen them in action.

Natalia on the other hand was your typical average speed demon. She used her speed all the time, for trivial things. She was cocky and arrogant at times, thinking that she could out run (and hench escape from) anything they threw at her.

Which, so far, she had. All the test traps she had escaped from before they had even snapped shut.

See, everyone else's problem was they were thinking too straightforward.

Which is where Flug's design would come in.

He had a plan. Not just a trap, a whole plan.

Natalia's problem was her first response. To anything. No matter what happened, her first reaction was to run. More often than not, she ran directly towards whatever it was that had gotten her attention. So all Flug needed was a lure. Bait for the trap, if you will.

See, no one else was thinking of bait! They were so wrapped up in building something that they weren't thinking of who would use it or how it would apply in the real world! People don't just wait patiently for you to trap them! You have to trick them into it!

Flug's favorite thing about being lost in his work was that he didn't have to think about how downright malicious his thoughts were.

Tomas was not as simple as the two ladies were. On the one hand, his physical body seemed weaker than average. He had very low physical education scores all throughout his middle and high school life (Flug MAY have done some digging of his own…), and he usually used his telekinetic abilities to float himself around rather than walk. Or pick up objects. Or do much of anything.

Tomas was a really lazy guy.

The one thing he actually seemed to want to use his body for was playing the guitar. Other than that his body was thin and weak. Not unlike Flug's.

His mind however, was strong. As it should be. The brain was a muscle, the more you flexed it the stronger it became.

And Tomas had been flexing his like an oiled up gym rat since he was a baby.

The most obvious maneuver would be to nullify his telekinesis. How Flug would go about actually doing that remained to be seen. Not strictly because it was complicated to create, no Flug was sure that if given enough time he'd been able to do it, but because technology like that was heavily restricted.

Many of the worlds heroes had abilities. Someone with the power to counteract them garnered a lot of attention. Especially some 20-something-year-old who makes a dampening field capable of containing a telekinetic out of materials found in a Universidad laboratory.

Which he would not be able to keep. Due to it being made with school materials on school grounds by a student and because it would be incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands. Since Flug was just some guy (as far as anyone knew), he probably qualified as such.

Which left the only option to capturing Tomas to be something more...physical. Which was difficult for the twig of a man. Tomas could destroy anything they could ever think of keeping him in to capture him.

Flug wondered if Cafe Triste did deliveries…

He stared off into space, trying to think of something Tomas potentially couldn't break with his mind powers. Maybe they could catch him off guard and just go with a classic knockout dart. Oh wait, where are they getting the darts? Would it count as incapacitating if you just knock out the subjects? Didn't seem very sportsmanlike.

Hmm, were they any situations where telekinesis DIDN'T make life 20 times easier? Flug guessed that sports probably frowned upon them.

Ok not helping.

Pressure? Does telekinesis work on air? Would it be possible to get him into an airtight box and increase or decrease pressure to the point where he wouldn't be able to use his telekinesis to escape? Did telekinesis work that way? Or would he only succeed in suffocating Tomas to the point he lost consciousness and or died?

It would not be good to kill Tomas with so many witnesses.

Maybe it would be better to stop over complicating things and just electrocute him.

Just then, Flug realized he got slapped about 12 times in 2 seconds.

His first thought is that Natalia should be faster than that.

The second thought was _Wait, why did she slap me?_

He finally focused on the slap-happy speedster, and became aware of the other six people in the Lab that evening all staring at him.

He awkwardly shifted under their gaze. "Uhhh, what was that for?" He asked while he rubbed his sore cheek. Thankfully, she had slapped the left side, his unscarred side.

"Oh, finally!" The woman in question shouted. "We were trying to talk to you!"

"You...were?"

"Yes!" She said exasperatedly. "We tried yelling, and poking, and waving things in front of your face, and-" she snapped her fingers "-nothing!"

"So, you slapped me?"

"Well, we were running out of ideas!"

"How many times did you slap me?" he asked. Oh boy the sting was setting in. Oh ow ow ow ow ow-

"About...18?"

"In what, two or three seconds?"

"Two, two and a half?"

Flug nodded. "So, what's up?"

"What's up?" Manuel asked from the back. "What's up is one of our best guys is spacing out in the corner mumbling to himself like a crazy person. Are you ok Flug?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm-" He stifled a yawn. "I'm fine. Just...thinking."

"Well, would you like to share your thoughts?" Manuel asked. "We've hit a block."

Flug rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _C'mon, Flug! You got this! You've worked for longer with less caffeine in your system!_

Speaking of, did Cafe Triste do deliveries? He'd have to check with Demetra next time he went…

"Ok ok ok ok," he said, trying to get back to where his thought process was. He shook his hair and ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, ok, Tomas? Do you know if your telekinesis is at all affected by the air pressure around you?"

Tomas perked up his head. "What?"

"Like, you can move objects and stuff here at this pressure, but like, can you as easily or easier depending on the amount of pressure?"

Tomas still gave him a blank look. "...what?"

"I don't think that's how it works, Flug." Tesoro called from the table she leaned against. She looked tired.

"Well ok, how about if we knock you unconscious?"

"Dude."

"Ok, can I electrocute you?"

"Dude!"

"What? Did we get a list of restrictions I don't know about?"

"That's just bad sportsmanship, man." Tomas said.

"Well whatever." Flug said under his breath. The ideas he had floating around in his burnt out brain were never all that great once he got past a certain point. He was starting to give in to his exhaustion. And he fought it as well as any stressed out man can fight off the onslaught of the tiger army that is sleep.

Flug pulled out his phone, which was on 15% what the hell?! How long had he been zoned out!?

As he hooked his phone up to his charger, he noted the time. 11:24 pm.

Wow.

He also noted that his phone had been on silent, which would explain the multiple missed calls from a number he didn't recognize right away. Whoever they were they didn't leave any voicemails. Looks like they sent a text, though.

 **FLUG I KNOW THIS IS YOUR NUMBER ANSWER ME**

And this was sent...an hour ago.

…Goody…..

Looking at the text gave him that same dark feeling. He'd felt it a bit the first time Black Hat had gotten mad, and it had been even stronger the second time. Because for whatever reason he'd REALLY hit a nerve there.

Somehow it was even detectable via text.

"Uh, hey, guys?" he asked the room. "Do...do any of you know Black Hat?"

They stared at him in confusion. "Black...Hat?"

"Dark skin, wears a suit, top hat? May or may not have a nose? He came in with me last week to get my bag?"

"Oh that guy!" Natalia said. "Wait, his name is Black Hat?"

"I thought he had some really impossible to pronounce name."

"It's like his nickname." Flug explained. "I actually couldn't pronounce his real name, either. So he said to call him 'Black Hat'."

Everyone nodded in understanding. A few piped up.

"I've seen him around, don't really know him."

"He's in the Spanish language class, I know that. He's like, an exchange or transfer student or something right?"

"Guy sits behind me in government class. Sometimes. He moves around the room."

"Yeah but, does anyone actually _know_ him? Like, talk to him?"

Mostly everyone shook their heads.

"When he sits near me he'll sometimes asks me to translate some words he doesn't know, or like a joke he didn't understand. That's about as far as it goes." Tomas said.

"I think the whole thing of hybrids is new to him or something." Patricia said. "I keep catching him staring at me and some of the others."

"No, he does that to pretty much everyone." Natalia piped up, zooming next to Patricia. "I've seen him do it out in the courtyard."

"No, I mean a different kind of staring. Not that creepy stare, like a stare of someone expecting something from you, you know?"

"Like at the zoo when you're trying to see if the animals move?" Luis said. Flug had completely forgotten he was even here.

"Ugh, please don't mention zoos." Patricia said with a groan. "I hate those places."

"Maybe they don't have many hybrids where he's from?" Tomas suggested. "Maybe he never actually saw any in person before? And he can't help but stare?"

Flug didn't share that Black Hat mentioned visiting several continents, or the fact that he speaks at least three other languages pretty fluently. But taking those into consideration made it unlikely that Patricia was one of the first hybrids he's witnessed. Even if his native country didn't have many hybrids, he'd certainly traveled around enough to see _some_.

"Hey, maybe he's a hybrid himself?" Natalia said jokingly. "And like Tomas said, there aren't many where he's from? So, he's like, 'OMG, someone else like me!'"

"Actually, that's relevant to why I asked if any of you knew him." Flug said. "I was gonna ask, do any of you know if he's got a Gift too?"

They all thought about it.

"He's in my government class, but that's a mixed class. Gifted and Non." Tomas pointed out. "I personally haven't seen him do anything."

"If he's a hybrid like me, that might explain the dark skin." Patricia said. "But he doesn't look like any creature I know. Typically hybrids are mammals."

"But not always." Donny added. Patricia nodded. "True, not always."

"I think he's just a guy from a different country who hasn't quite learned how to fit in here." Manuel said. "But then again, I don't know the guy."

"So, why'd you ask, Flug? He your new friend?"

Flug hesitated. "Kind of. We've been...hanging out, recently. And I've been getting kind of a weird vibe from him sometimes. Guess I was just curious."

"Weird how?"

"Like…" he struggled to put it into words. What was that analogy he came up with before? Something like lightning?

"Energy." he finally said. "It's like feeling a massive build up of energy that's about to break loose."

The three Gifted students in the room looked confused at his description. Huh. Flug would've thought they of all people would have felt something like that. His fellow club members however, nodded thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean." Manuel said. "I used to go to school with this guy. Had electricity powers. Cockiest son of a bitch you ever met. He got upset, and you just felt it in the air. Hardly mattered what it was; bad grade, picked a fight, whatever. You knew when he was gonna throw a hissy fit."

"Oh, my neighbor said something kinda like that!" Tesoro said. "She has this older sister, see? And she was dating this hybrid guy. I think he was a bear, or something. Something big. He was a big hairy guy."

"What taste." Donny commented.

"Shut up, ok? I'm trying to tell a story! So anyways this guy, usually real nice and sweet, real gentleman like. But protective as hell. I think her sister had a thing for hybrids, because her exes were, like, ALL hybrids, and whenever they would run into each other Bear-Boy got crazy paranoid! She said she was around it once and it was like you just felt it in your bones that something was going to happen."

"What you're describing is our more...animal traits being displayed." Patricia said, with audible distaste. "Our 'animal instincts', you could say, coming out. Some people let them get out of control."

"So, Manuel's electric boy?"

"Something different." The cheetah woman said shaking her head. "Probably you just felt the electric discharge given off by his body."

Flug nodded, that was similar to how it felt to him. But for Black Hat it wasn't electricity he was sensing. He knew what that felt like and that was not it. He felt something being radiated from that man, no doubt, but it wasn't exactly electrical energy. It wasn't heat or cold, like one would expect from someone with an elemental Gift. It was something far less tangible.

A form of energy he couldn't identify just from being near it.

"So, when you got this weird vibe from him, what was going on?" Tomas asked.

"Well, w-we were talking, I guess I said something to make him mad and-"

"Ok, what specifically happened?"

"Uhhh…" _Well I said his "take over the world" plan was too simplistic to work, and he got pissed. Then I guess I offended him by making some off-hand sarcastic comment about paying back a villain to dig up the skeletons in my closet._

"I said...W-well, he was telling me about his plans for the future. I told him they were too simplistic, and he kinda got mad at me."

"His plans for the future?" Natalia asked.

"It's like…" Oh damn how to put this? "He wants to start up a successful business, kind of, I guess that's the best way of saying it? Problem was he was oversimplifying the differing market places and pricing and the competitive nature of the open market-"

"Ok ok Flug we got it." Manuel interrupted. "And he got mad at you for this?"

"Yeah I guess he kinda took it to heart."

"What, was it his lifelong dream or something?"

"I don't know. He did mention it's what he's been working towards for a long time, and I guess he's put a lot of money into making it a reality. He was actually asking for my help."

"Who wants your help?" Asked a new voice. One Flug recognized. One he imagined in his ear late at night. Deep as the ocean and smooth as desert glass.

Aurelio Cruz.

Flug had honestly been avoiding him since last week. Going so far as peeking into the Robotics Lab to see if he was there before going in. He'd made it a point to make most of his longer visits at night, when Aurelio was typically out doing...whatever popular people did. Party? He probably went to parties.

He hated that he was letting this man keep him out of his favorite place, but he just wasn't ready to be near him again.

He'd thought late night on a Friday was safe.

That was when TONS of parties were going on, wasn't it?

Why was Aurelio HERE?

It seemed everyone else was as eager as Flug to see him again. He could see the nervousness and borderline distress on their faces. Natalia, naturally, sped over in the blink of an eye.

"I thought Paola was having that keger this Friday? You said you were busy!" She said with a stomp of her foot.

"It was a bore," The walking artwork said, rolling his eyes and making that one curl that dangled near his eye bounce. It drew Flug's attention back to his eye color, that deep green with the little specks of blue he noticed back when Aurelio had been _so close_.

Those were something not captured by the low resolution cell phone cameras. Those were only seen in the flesh. Or, maybe with a professional camera.

 _Just stop this,_ He thought to himself. _He's a human, just like you._

 _A human with a terrifying Gift and the body of a God._ The insane part of his mind answered back. _But yeah, other that that JUST like you._

"So, _hermana_ , who wants help?"

"You know that guy, dark, kinda creepy, pretty good fashion sense, has a really heavy raspy accent?"

"No, actually. What's his name?"

"We don't really know." Luis spoke up. Aurelio seemed like he had to do a bit of searching to figure out who just said that. Flug was mildly amused that Luis was so below everyone's notice that people just kind of forgot about him until he spoke up.

Kind of like Flug, in a way. Aurelio never really paid him any mind before last week.

"Apparently, his nickname is Black Hat."

"Oh wait, the one in the hat?"

As everyone focused on getting Aurelio up to speed, Flug tried to figure a way to get out of this conversation. Which wasn't going to be possible, it was going to lead back to him eventually.

He looked at his phone, trying to pretend he was busy.

Oh God why did this have to happen now? He was so close to just ignoring all of his problems until they went away and now-

A light bulb went off in his head. An idea that was probably terrible but would get him out of his current situation.

He texted Black Hat.

 **Robotics Lab. Urgent. Come now.**

It was vague, and the man probably deserved at least a _Sorry I've been ignoring you_ first, but Flug was desperate. It was between dealing with his unwanted physical attraction and his supposed denied nature.

He found he'd rather deal with the devil than with cupid.

"Why does he wear a top hat?" Aurelio asked.

"How should I know?" Natalia said with exaggerated arm movements. Lots of waving and gesturing about. In super speed, it kind of looked like a giant wind propeller around her. "I just know he does!"

"I thought you said he had _good_ fashion sense."

"Oh damn, shots fired." Tesoro mumbled from the back of the group. Far away from Aurelio. Flug didn't blame her.

Finally, a response:

 **I'm busy. Can it wait?**

 _NO IT CANNOT WAIT YOU DAPPER DASTARDLY EVIL DOER!_ Flug thought. _I NEED AN IMMEDIATE ESCAPE ROUTE AND I'M NOT THAT GOOD A LIAR!_

Instead of sending that, he settled for the more sarcastic: **I don't know, can that weekend trip you mentioned wait?**

Flug guessed this meant he was agreeing to go. Oh boy.

Wait, was it going to be an overnight stay? Were they getting a hotel room? Was he going to have to bring his own food? Was it like they were driving somewhere or what? Should he bring gas money? Would he need an overnight bag?

Goddamnit did he own any normal male underwear anymore?

No way was he going to let Black Hat see him in his panties. Even if he already knew, which Flug couldn't say for sure and sure as hell wasn't going to ask about, that didn't mean he had to go and show him.

 **Oh so you're FINALLY getting back to me about that?**

Well okay, he had a right to be mad about that.

 **So you're in?**

Flug responded quickly: **Yeah I'm in. Now can you please come get me?**

Think, think, what sounded casual and plausible?

 **I need a ride home.**

Nailed it.

"And Flug-" Flug perked up at the sound of his name. "-Flug was thinking maybe it was his Gift. If he has one." Natalia said. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know if he's in the Gifted program would you Lio?"

"Sadly no, I am no help in this endeavour." God why was he so eloquent?

"Well damn," Tomas said. "Does this guy have friends? Anyone else we can ask?"

"I don't really see him talking to people."

 **None of your friends can give you a ride?**

 _WOULD YOU STOP MAKING THIS SO DIFFICULT!?_

 **Look can you please just do this for me? I'll owe you a favor, okay?**

Flug hoped that would sweeten the deal.

He got the fastest reply he had gotten from Black Hat thus far.

 **Okay fine. Be there soon. Bringing company.**

Flug reread the last two words. About four times. He did this until it finally clicked in his mind what they meant.

Black Hat was... _bringing someone else?_

Who? Ok he mentioned he was "busy" but what could he be doing right now, of all times? And with who would he be doing them with?

Wait.

It's Friday night. It's ungodly late. He's a man. With all of the same urges Flug has, presumably. And with company.

 _Oh shit did I just cockblock the guy?_

" _Hermano_ ," a familiar voice said into his ear.

Flug resisted the urge to jump up, run off, and start a new life in America.

 _Relax._ He told himself. _You've done this before. Just stall until Black Hat comes and you can leave._

Actually, why didn't he just go wait outside for him?

Yeah that made sense! He felt tired and texted a friend to give him a ride home, and was just going to wait outside for him! Perfectly reasonable! No one else had to know he a) Had pretty much no friends, at least none close enough that he'd text for a ride home after midnight; or b) had no clue exactly how long it was going to be until Black Hat showed up.

Hopefully he had just been up late with homework, or he had a night shift job (please don't be murdering people, please don't show up covered in blood), or some other reason that didn't involve his personal life.

Seriously, if it turned out Black Hat had a date that Flug had dragged him away from, he was sure he was going to have to deal with more Angry Black Hat.

He doubted the man would be forgiving that Flug pulled him away from his date just because some guy made him uncomfortable with his unholy hotness.

And, oh yeah, he now owed him a favor! Just peachy!

" _Hermano_ , you look overworked." Aurelio said, dragging him away from his thoughts to stare deep into those smooth green orbs he had in his skull where most people would just have eyes. "All work and no play makes a man dull, no?"

He said it kind of playfully, and Flug actually felt himself relax a bit. He let out a soft chuckle, even though he really did want to correct that movie quote.

"Heh, y-yeah I guess." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. His hair felt stiff and a bit crusty. Also it felt like it was sticking up in odd places around his head. Dear God did he forget to shower AGAIN?

"It's not healthy to push yourself so hard, _Rocinante_." _Oh Madre María_ his name sounded perfect when it was HIM saying it!

Flug turned his head down, hoping he wasn't blushing as hard as he felt he was.

"I-I know, force of habit. I, uh-"

"You should come out with me sometime!" Aurelio said, cutting him off.

"H-huh?"

"You should let me take you out sometime!" He said again, putting a hand on his shoulder. Flug's eyes went wide for a moment before remembering Aurelio had to have skin contact with a person in order for his powers to work on them.

Saved by the polyester T-Shirt.

"Let me introduce you to some people, show you a good time." He went on, casually invading Flug's personal space. "You, _mi amigo_ , are in desperate need of a night out."

Flug never went out to parties or did anything social. He'd never been a popular guy. Maybe a night out of his comfort zone would do him some good. Help him take a break from all the pressuring thoughts swimming around his head.

A night out with AURELIO CRUZ of all people, promised that nothing else would be on his mind.

Wait did he just call him his friend?

"M-maybe you're right…" he admitted. "Maybe I need to take a b-b-break."

"Ooh come on, _hermano_ , give me more enthusiasm!"

"Uuuuh…Y-yeah?" he said awkwardly holding up a fist like that meant something.

Aurelio stared at him for a moment.

"You don't go out much, do you?"

"N-no…" Flug said, downcast again.

"Oh, don't look so sad _hermano_ ," He said, getting down on one knee to cup his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to make fun, I just think going out and having a fun time could do you some good, that's all."

 _HE'STOUCHINGMYFACEHE'STOUCHINGMYFACEHE'STOUCHINGMYFACE_

 _...Wait…_

 _Oh shit he's touching my face._

Skin. On. Skin.

Oh no.

Flug's eyes went wide. Aurelio noticed. Apparently he took offense to the semi-horrified semi-aroused look in his eye because he gave him sort of a unimpressed look. Like, _I thought maybe you were different from everybody else. Oh well, guess I was mistaken. Only lust and terror in you._

As he went to pull his hands away, Flug reflexively reached out and held them. Aurelio gave him a surprised look. Flug would've given HIMSELF a surprised look if he was able to.

 _Why am I doing this he was pulling away he was going away like I wanted why am I here holding his hands?!_

Flug's eyes flitted from Aurelio's eyes to his lips to his facial hair to this hands, which he was still holding onto for reasons unknown to even him, and struggled to find some way to explain himself.

"Rocinante?"

"I-I-I..." he fidgeted as he tried to form some magic sentence which would explain away everything. "I'm sorry. I don't m-mean to be so skittish and awkw-w-ward." Oh geez, he fumbled right in the middle of the word. Just kill him now.

"I've n-never been good at talking to people." He faintly realized he was slowly bringing Aurelio's hands back towards his face. More specifically, to his lips.

 _NO NO NO THIS IS WEIRD ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION_

Flug released Aurelio's hands, flopping his own down into his lap. He hoped it hadn't been _too_ weird and creepy.

Aurelio stared at him with an odd look of expectancy on his face. He was clearly trying to keep his features neutral, trying keep a sort of blank look on his face, but his eyes couldn't hide the truth. They looked expectant. They looked like they, HE, was waiting for something.

Flug tried speaking again. "But I t-t-think you're r-right. I think I need a b-b-break."

Aurelio smiled. Widely. Showing his blindingly white and perfectly straight teeth.

"Great!" He said, jumping to his feet. "You, me, and a wide array of magnificent ladies!" He said seductively. Flug wondered if it was appropriate to say he was gay right now. Probably not, it would probably just makes things awkward.

Admittedly not as awkward as trying to hit on women would be, but whatever.

"Saturday night, clear your schedule!" Aurelio said pointing to him dramatically. Like he was copying a pose he'd seen on TV.

He felt his heart, which was beginning to go all aflutter at the thought of spending a night out with Aurelio Cruz; man of his wet dreams, sink back down into his chest. Actually he swore he could feel it sinking down lower, down into the pit of his stomach.

"O-oh, um, t-t-this Saturday?" He asked tentatively. "I, uh, I actually already agreed to s-something this w-w-weekend." He began playing with his hands, like a child might when telling his parents bad news.

Aurelio raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Wait, _you_ have plans this weekend?" Luis asked. "Since when?"

 _Damn it Luis can you just blend into the background and stay there?!_

"I,uh, just recently confirmed I-I'm going."

"Going where?" Manuel asked. "Since when do you go out?"

 _Since today, apparently._ Flug thought.

"I'm, uh...um," Oh god this was beginning to sound like an excuse. "I'm-"

"We're going out drinking." A new, raspy, guttural voice said from the entrance.

All heads turned. Most in surprise and confusion. Flug in mild relief.

Then in confusion as he saw who Black Hat's "company" was.

It was like, _Ah, Black Hat is finally- WAIT WHAT?_

They made a very odd looking pair, he in his dark suit and coat looking ever so menacing, like a shark had learned how to put on a tie. She with her neon rainbow bright ponytail and mismatching outfit.

Seriously, the hoodie was fine, lizard head hood and all. It kind of blended into her hair but that was beside the point. The dark blue of the shirt clashed with the bright green but whatever, that was the least of his concerns.

Did she only own one of those long gloves that went up past your elbow? It didn't even have fingers, her fingers were completely bare! On her right side was just a plain black fingerless glove, like the kind a biker might wear. It looked so odd to Flug.

Did she only have one stocking on? Or was that half of a pair or leggings? A legging? Singular? Sounded weird.

The asymmetry of, well, every part of her outfit was just so bizarre.

And let's not forget, this confirmed Flug's suspicion that Black Hat was busy with -ahem- personal business.

Ok so he probably cockblocked Black Hat. Well, Flug guess he _really_ owed him in that case.

But still, Black Hat and Demetra? Didn't see that coming.

She herself seemed very in good spirits, just as bubbly and perky as the last time he saw her. Which wasn't too long ago but still.

She was clinging onto Black Hat's arm like a punky piece of arm candy. He honestly looked a bit annoyed but far too...chivalrous(?) to say anything.

Was chivalry something a villain would concern himself with? Even one attending a school for heroes?

The man himself strode into the main hall, like he was taking a leisurely stroll with his lady friend through a messy unkempt college laboratory. Flug guessed it didn't make for a very romantic atmosphere.

Demetra didn't seem phased or even bothered at all, really. She hung off him like a technicolor coat and was constantly turning her head and body to "ooh" and "aah" at all the machinery. Never breaking physical contact or releasing her grip on his arm.

He seemed to be doing his best to keep his composure, though it was clear she was far to mobile for his comfort. His calm smile never left his face. Flug was good at reading people though, so he could see even through his smudged glasses how forced it was.

Upon finally getting within a more reasonable distance to Flug, they stopped. Black Hat paid absolutely no attention to Aurelio, much to the confusion of...well, everyone, and addressed Flug solely.

"So, are you ready to go?"

Flug really hoped that he just meant he was driving him home, not that their little vacation was starting now. "Y-y-yeah, I'm ready."

Flug picked up his bag, rechecked that he had everything with him and stood up to leave. Then realized he was abruptly leaving everyone with pretty much no explanation.

"I-I, um, I was feeling t-t-tired so I called a ride to take me home." He said awkwardly fiddling with his frames. "And, Aurelio," He said facing the man himself. "Th-th-th-thanks. I think a weekend out is j-j-just what I need." He felt himself smile, actually genuinely smile, towards this man who usually filled him with nothing but arousal and anxiety.

As he was just turning to walk towards the couple (was that what they were, a full-fledged couple?), he felt a hand on his shoulder.

For once, the sight of Aurelio touching him hardly made him jump at all. He actually felt...a little more relaxed from the hand on his shoulder. His mind was still a bit freaked out, but his body seemed to lose some of that ever-constant tension.

Aurelio gave him a smile that could end wars. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot Rocinante. We'll get together another time."

He then brushed past Flug towards Black Hat and Demetra.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." He said, hand already extended. "Aurelio Cruz."

Black Hat introduced himself, in his impossible to replicate language. Which it seemed he was accepting no one else could pronounce. "But you may call me 'Black Hat.'" He said as he extended his own gloved hand.

The two men shook hands firmly, and if Flug had been able to see his face he would've noticed a very subtle change in Aurelio's demeanor.

As it was, neither Black Hat nor Demetra knew the man's face well enough to be able to pick up on his change.

"Demetra Yashchirkaova," said woman said holding out a hand herself. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Yashchi-what now?

Flug wished he could say something to stop this. But he was afraid " _Stop, he's a human puppeteer!"_ would come off as rude. Especially since Aurelio had been acting so friendly towards him.

Said man took Demetra's hand in his and gave her knuckles a light kiss. She seemed charmed, that's for sure. Black Hat didn't have any visual reaction that Flug could see from where he stood frozen.

Maybe it was their first night out together? So he didn't have any real strong feelings towards her? He really didn't seem at all interested in her from what Flug could see.

Wait, why did Flug care? It's not like it was any of his business how they felt about each other! That was between the two of them!

Now if only the Cafe Triste employees would learn the same…

Black Hat gave Flug an impatient look, which prompted him to get his ass back in gear and give another awkward and stilted goodbye to everyone in the Lab. They all saw him off and the trio left in peace.

"Oh HOT DAMN Flugster who was that tall order of man meat?" Demetra asked. "If I'd have known college men were so hot I would've graduated high school!" She said as she gave Black Hat a sultry look.

Flug noticed she really piled on the eyeshadow. Jesus how could she lift her eyelids?

Wait...high school? Just how old was Demetra?

"T-that's Aurelio C-Cruz." He said. Wait he already introduced himself to the both of them why was he saying his name again?

"So I heard," Black Hat said, kind of distastefully. "Truly thinks a lot of himself, doesn't he?"

"Y-yeah." Flug said. "He can be k-kind of f-full of himself."

"Hmph." Black Hat huffed. "You know him well?"

"Huh?! Oh, n-n-no! Well, n-n-n-not per-personally no! I've j-ju-just known OF him for a-awhile. We didn't r-r-really meet until this past ye-year."

"Flug-Bug," Demetra said teasingly. "It's okay to be flustered. That guy was seriously ripped. Not _nearly_ as hot as _you_ though!" She said poking Black Hat lightly in the chest.

Black Hat slapped her hand away and muttered something Flug couldn't make out. They all got in his familiar intimidating car and he drove them out of the school parking lot. Demetra called shotgun so Flug crawled into the backseat. In all honestly it wasn't very spacious. It made Flug think of his first thought of it, a compressed hearse. Emphasis on the compressed.

Black Hat dropped off Flug first. Whether his home was just the closest or Black Hat and Demetra still had plans he didn't know and wasn't about to ask.

But, some parting words.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" He asked awkwardly as he got out of the backseat of the car.

"Yes, 10:00 am _sharp_." Black Hat said seriously from his spot in the driver's seat. Demetra was preoccupied on her cell phone.

"Do I...do I need to bring anything?"

"A change of clothes and gas money." He said. "Expect to stay the night."

"Ahhh, ok." he said, defeated. "Have a good night."

"Nighty night Flug!" Demetra called out in a sing-song voice. Black Hat just grunted a reply and drove off.

He was sure he was never going to get used to those two.

And he was spending the night with one of them tomorrow.

It was going to be a _long_ weekend.

Notes:

Hey there again, it's me, Fallin! I feel like I haven't posted in forever. And writing this story has been slow ever since school started up again. I should really be writing my research paper, not gay fanfiction of a cartoon. But I still have a few chapters already done, so just keep checking back for updates. Remember, it's two every month!

Translations:

 _hermana = sister (Spanish)_

 _hermano = brother (Spanish)_

 _Oh Madre María = Oh Mother Mary (Spanish)_

 _mi amigo = my friend (Spanish)_


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

Flug got up at 8:00 on a Saturday for this.

He really wished he had just broken down and agreed to go earlier in the week. It would've saved him having to fake being sick this morning in order to get out of work. He did the classic "hang your head off the end of your bed to sound congested" trick. He added in a few coughs and nauseous sounds for dramatic effect.

It worked, probably because his manager was an idiot, and he was off for the day.

If they called Sunday, he was just going to text back that he was worse. "Hopefully" it would clear up by Monday.

But still, he woke up at eight in the morning on a SATURDAY.

He quickly took the shower he desperately needed, packed a few essentials into a duffel bag, searched in vain for briefs or whatever typical men wore, and brewed a pot of coffee. He packed nothing but jeans and T-Shirts, his typical outfit, and felt he was ready.

He decided to abandon his stockings and girly thigh high socks, just in case. Black Hat would NOT be seeing him in his usual feminine attire. He did, thankfully, have a fair amount of regular white tube socks.

Black Hat showed up at 10, almost exactly. Flug had to hand it to him, that was amazing punctuality. He got into his car and noticed a large cooler in the backseat along with a good-sized suitcase. Black Hat's change of clothes, Flug guessed. But that cooler, it looked too heavy for just one person to carry.

Shrugging it off, he tossed his bag in the back along with the mystery cooler.

What followed was a drive.

Actually no. Calling it a drive made it sound leisurely and pleasant. Like two guys going off for a relaxing weekend trip. Just pallin' around and...I don't know, bonding?

That wasn't what Black Hat's driving was like. It was like being stuck with an angry toddler in traffic on the way to said toddler's favorite fast food joint and the kid had been refusing to eat all afternoon because his mom told him not to spoil his appetite and now we're in bumper to bumper traffic without the kids pacifier. If the toddler was also in the driver's seat and unloading all of his crankiness and bad temper on innocent car drivers, then you'd get an approximation of Black Hat's road rage.

No one was crashed into, mostly because Flug pointed out that it'd be a bitch to try and flee the scene in this traffic, but there were a few close calls. And, okay, Black Hat brought some snacks and there were sodas in the cooler. There was also beer (a lot more beer) but alcohol was not something Flug was going to bring to this equation. Having something to eat on the way did help with keeping the trip endurable. They did not, however, stop for any actual meals. The both of them mainly made due with gas station and convenience store snacks.

So yeah, not a leisurely drive to a relaxing, fun weekend. More like blazing a trail through the highway to hell. Unsurprisingly, the highway is packed with sinners and it wasn't so much blazing a trail as it was a slow burn towards the next freeway off ramp.

Oh, and to add to the suspense, Black Hat still hadn't fully explained where they were going or why.

Black Hat told everyone they were going out drinking, which was most likely a lie (even with the keg's worth of booze in the cooler), so what would this weekend actually entail?

And why in the name of hell did it require an eight hour drive?!

The sun was going down by the time Black Hat finally stopped the car. Flug was a bit confused when he did, they'd made pit stops before for bathroom breaks and snack refills, even refilling their gas tank once, but there wasn't anything around. No gas station, no convenience store, and they'd just passed a town not too long ago.

So that would mean they were finally at their destination, yes?

Well, where was this?! The literally middle of nowhere?! Some random isolated spot in the Mexican desert?

 _Oh shit is he going to harvest my organs?_

Flug wanted to think he was overreacting. He wanted to. But, well; out of the way spot in Mexico, suspiciously large cooler, Flug wasn't the most popular or noteworthy guy. It was possible that he could go missing and only a handful of people would really notice. He supposed his parents would notice, eventually. He didn't keep in touch that often so it might take them a while to notice he was missing. His paranoia only skyrocketed when Black Hat turned off the car, turned to him and said, "Ok, we're here."

He blinked. "Um...h-here?" He said, pointing down, as if here could mean something else.

Black Hat rolled his eyes. "Yes, here! Come on!" He got out, Flug followed suit.

Black Hat motioned for Flug to follow him a ways in some seemingly random direction. They walked for a bit in the darkness, mostly silent except for their footprints, muffled still by the dirt and sand of the land untouched by civilization.

Flug looked up, and found himself staring into the eyes of the cosmos.

Stars, tons of them. More than he'd ever seen in his life. Whole constellations! If he didn't know better he'd think he was seeing complete galaxies! It was actually hard to remind himself that wasn't the case. His inner childlike wonder was greatly overpowering his rational adult mind. The moon was larger than it had ever seemed to be, like it had spontaneously moved through space closer to the earth. It's luminescence was grand, it lit the night so wonderfully that Flug's eyes barely had any darkness to adjust themselves to. He almost thought he could count the craters in the big beautiful moon he stared at.

It was so glorious.

He'd never had a huge interest in space. In his mind the open sky of the Earth was as far as he needed to venture to find beauty. What lay beyond their humble planet's atmosphere was of no concern. But now, seeing it, seeing it without the interference of lights or the pollution of humanity, he felt he finally understood what held the astrologers heart.

It didn't replace his old love of the sky, but it gave him a new appreciation for what was millions of lightyears away but still visible to an insignificant speck of life like him to gawk at.

"Flug!" A familiar voice called to shake him out of his thoughts.. It seemed to be happening more often as time went on. "Flug, keep up!" He noticed he had fallen behind as he stargazed.

"Oh! Sorry." He squeaked as he jogged up to join the man. "I-I've just never seen so many stars so cl-clearly."

He thought he saw Black Hat grin at this. "Mesmerizing sight, no?"

"Yes,"

He nodded as he kept walking. "It's one of the reasons I brought you out here."

Flug paused a bit at this. Not physically, he still kept pace with Black Hat, but it made him stop and think.

 _Black Hat likes to stargaze?_

It seemed like something so...normal. Just an average, normal, ordinary interest. He wouldn't think someone aspiring for world domination and selling weapons of mass destruction would find pleasure in something so simple as taking a look at the night sky. That was something your typical nature-loving hiker did, not some super villain!

Well, Flug supposed that villains were people too, and could enjoy more than one sort of thing.

 _Tonight, stars. Tomorrow, terrorism._

Flug was strangely okay with that.

"A-and the other reason?" Flug asked. "The other reason you brought me out here?"

Black Hat stopped as if on cue. Flug's eyes left the man's face and he stared out in front of them. They seemed to be on a ridge of some kind, looking down at what Flug guessed could be some kind of construction site. It was large, like something pretty big was planned, but it seemed that work was just starting.

The machines lay empty and the work site deserted (or so Flug assumed). Like a child's set of toys left out for the night, leaving the game to resume the next morning.

"Wh-what is that?" Flug asked, sounding a bit awestruck. He didn't fully understand what this was or why they were here for it, but Black Hat had his full attention.

Black Hat crawled down the ridge so that was now standing below Flug. He reached out and offered his hand.

"Come,"

Flug took it and allowed himself to be guided down the ridge, sliding for the most part, until they were on flat land again. The two men walked in a comfortable silence, neither wishing to disturb the peace of the moment. Black Hat didn't let go right away, he held his hand as he led Flug towards the empty construction site.

There was a fence surrounding it, mostly likely to keep out trespassers like them. Flug looked up at the fence, about two meters in height, mostly likely going around the entirety of the work site with the exception of the gate. There had to be a gate, right? The workers needed some way of getting in.

It would be locked, of course, but Flug doubted that would be keeping them out tonight.

Black Hat led the way as they followed the fencing to what Flug assumed would be the gate entrance. Flug still didn't understand why exactly Black Hat had brought him here or what this was supposed to mean, but he wasn't ready to break the silence just yet. He would allow Black Hat to reveal it himself.

The reached the gate. As Black Hat fiddled with the lock and Flug couldn't tell what he was doing (How could _he_ even tell what he was doing?), he looked around. This place was, as Flug guessed, in the absolute middle of nowhere. There was a road leading up to it, all that machinery got here somehow, but nothing to give clues as to what was being built.

There were signs on the gate. The standard "KEEP OUT" and "NO TRESPASSING". Flug didn't know much about construction equipment, so peeking at the machinery from the other side of the fence wasn't telling him much aside from the fact that construction was, in fact, ongoing.

It seemed like maybe they were just getting started on the actual building of...whatever this was going to be? Like they had finished the landscaping (that's what they did to the land before they started building, right?) and were just getting to putting down the foundation for buildings.

Flug heard some kind of metallic crack, which he assumed was the lock being busted open. Black Hat stood up from his crouched position and opened the gate as swiftly as if he was merely opening the doors to his own home.

He almost expected Black Hat to try and hold his hand again, but no. He just walked through the open gates and Flug followed closely behind.

Black Hat strolled through the site with ease, while Flug was tripping and stumbling on the uneven ground pretty much every other step he took. Which made no sense. Even if Black Hat had trespassed here before the work was still going and the dirt was probably not remaining constant during that time.

Flug didn't know if there was some certain spot they were going to or if Black Hat was just roaming around aimlessly, but he was able to admire the equipment to a great extent. He might not be familiar with any of it, but he could still appreciate complex machinery when he saw it.

Without warning, Black Hat stopped. Flug unceremoniously crashed into his back. Which was really firm and solid, as it turned out. Black Hat didn't even budge from the weight of Flug walking into him.

Black Hat turned to face him, not even fazed or the least bit angry. Odd, he thought he'd at least be annoyed from that. Not that Flug was gonna complain. Angry Black Hat was frightening. It convinced him all the more that he had sharp teeth.

"Flug, do you know what this place is?" He asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Um, a construction site?" Flug asked.

"Yes, yes, but a construction site for what?"

"I, uh, I don't know." The site was large, and it was clear they were laying down the groundwork for... _something_...but nothing gave him any clues as to what.

Black Hat seemed a bit disappointed at that. Flug struggled to come up with a guess.

"Um, sorry but I haven't taken an architecture course, or studied construction machines. I don't know how to figure this out. I-I-I can learn those th-things!" He said suddenly. He had no idea why he was offering to study things that had nothing to do with his field of study just to try and, what, impress this guy?

Black Hat just kinda shrugged. "They're building a new town."

Flug blinked. A...town? They came all this way to see a new town in the making? Why? I mean it was kind of cool and interesting and certainly wasn't anything he would've even thought to go do on a Saturday.

But...why did they drive for eight goddamn hours for this?!

"A new town?" he asked.

"Yes. They're, ah, they're just finishing the foundation but, when that's completed they can get around to actually laying out the townplan. Where the houses and shops and roads will be and all that."

"Ooookaaaay…" Flug really didn't see where this was going.

"I wanted you to see this because…" Black Hat paused, seeming to struggle with getting the words out. "Because, well, I want this to be my base."

"Your...base?"

"Base. Headquarters. _**Lair**_. Base of operations. I want it to be here." He said.

Before Flug could open his mouth to comment Black Hat spoke again. "Hear me out, listen. It's a brand new town. A small town. Isolated. Away from prying eyes and _**under the radar**_ of heroes. They always look in the big, populated cities, not small town communities like this will be. We set up here, we could stay unnoticed. _**Inoservato**_. Free to do as we wish until our big debut. Hidden in plain sight until we finally step out of the shadows. By that time, we'll be strong enough to take on _any_ who dare attack our home."

 _Our_ home?

"Right here." Black Hat said, stomping down a foot. "My future lair will be right here. It's gonna be a big place, the future world tyrant wouldn't have anything less, but I'm confident in my choice of location. It'll be _**perfezionare**_. Perfect. I've already put in the paperwork to purchase the land. All of it. This entire town will be belong to me."

Flug was mildly impressed that Black Hat just translated that on his own. And that he was putting more thought into the logistics of how to actually make his plans reality.

"It's...it's going to take years before it's finished, of course." He continued. "Towns don't just spring up like weeds, after all. But, when everything's settled and done and I move here…"

Black Hat looked Flug dead in the eyes. Flug looked back, too frozen to flinch or squirm at the uncomfortable unblinking gaze.

"Will you be here with me?"

Flug supposed that this was it. It was time. This was the final last chance to back out now or live with the consequences. It was time to stop avoiding it and make his choice.

Black Hat said he had no intention of forcing him or blackmailing him, and he'd stuck to that so far. All he'd done was make him an offer, give him an explanation as to why he'd approached him, and then brought him out to show him just how serious he was.

He'd offered him the world, all he was doing now was showing how he'd get them there.

"How would this work?" Flug asked. Always questioning, wasn't he? "Is there like a contract I have to sign? A non-disclosure agreement?"

"I did draft up a contract." Black Hat said, pulling a rolled-up piece of paper out of his coat. Did he have that with him the entire time? Was it all sweaty and gross from being in his coat all day?

Flug took it from him. No, it didn't feel sweaty or moist or anything. Just ordinary paper rolled-up and tied with a small red ribbon with black lining.

The man had a color scheme and he was sticking to it.

Remembering he was dealing with a villain here, there was a burning concern in the back of his mind. Black Hat said he wouldn't force him to join, and he was keeping his word there.

 _But would he force me to stay?_

"What are the terms of this contract?" Better to ask now than find out years later. He couldn't read it for himself in this light, and he wasn't going to waste anymore time. "Is it a lifetime commitment?"

"If I sign this and agree to work for you, will I be allowed to quit?"

Black Hat kept his eye trained on Flug's face. His eye narrowed and his voiced went deeper, but he never looked away, never broke his gaze, never fidgeted or played with his hands. He was a stone statue.

"No. If you agree to this, you're agreeing to spend your life working for me."

There it was. The ultimatum Flug had been anticipating. The true moment where he had to choose what he would do with his life.

That was quite the statement. Not to mention a lot to ask of your employees. Especially ones you barely know personally and all you have to go on is the dirty secrets you dug up. How was he even planning on enforcing that?

If he agreed, he was literally signing away his life to his man and his ambition. If not, well he didn't know what he would do. He had never had any long-term goals or plans going into _Universidad_. He supposed he would end up working for some hero or heroic organization, using his talents for the benefit of mankind and the assistance of the lawful to chaotic good. That was fine with him, it would make his parents proud, but it wasn't anything he thought of with any specific pleasure.

Creating weapons, machines of destruction, inventions designed to maim, injure, murder, capture, kill, cripple, disable, destroy, annihilate, **defeat**.

The mere thought gave Rocinante Flugslys...feeling. He felt lightheaded. His stomach seemed to clench a bit but not to painfully. His mind fluttered with the thought of what he could contribute. In his projects, capturing his fellow students, it was like he just realized he'd been holding himself back. He'd been limiting himself with what he could truly accomplish.

He wasn't sure if it was a truly good feeling, but it was something stirred deep within him and it was something the peaceful alternative seemingly could not give.

Black Hat held his hand again, and led him away from the construction site. The future land for the headquarters of Black Hat's future evil empire. He led Flug out past the gate, Flug noticed the lock had actually been broken, and they went back up the ridge to the car. Silently.

In that silence, Flug was allowed time to think. He considered it from every angle. Went over the details in his head. Tried to work out the logistics of the how and whys and whens and things he couldn't wrap his head around. He must've lost himself in his thoughts because the next thing he knew they were back at the car.

He faced Black Hat, Black Hat looked him dead in the eyes, as if his thick lenses didn't even exist. He'd given him intense stares before, but this was the most expectant.

"Have you killed people?" Flug asked.

"Yes." The dark skinned man replied instantly. The shadow cast by his top hat made his face seem even darker, like the night itself grew a face.

"How many?"

"Who knows? I never bothered counting. I had more important things to think of."

"How many other villains do you know?"

"Many. Spread across the continents. Some are friends."

"The others?"

"Smart enough to not be enemies." Black Hat said with a grimace. "Now, I think that after all the question you've asked me, I'm owed a few of my own."

Black Hat spun them around and pinned Flug against the side of the car. He was still clutching onto his hand, almost painfully so, and held him forcefully. He doubted he could physically overpower him.

"I've answered you honestly." He said with a malicious grin. "You'll extend the same courtesy, yes?"

Flug nodded, of course he would. Even if he wasn't being accosted like this, he would still probably be truthful. That night at the Cafe scared him.

Black Hat nodded back. " _ **Bene, bene**_."

" _Bien_." Flug meekly corrected.

Black Hat stopped smiling. He actually had more of a blank look on his face now.

" _Bien_." He repeated.

Flug nodded, putting a big smile on his face like _Yep! You got it! Bien bien bien! You get a gold star!_

"Flug," Black Hat said, still stone-faced. "Will you tell me about Julio Bermudez?"

 _Crap._ Flug thought. _I didn't think you'd ask about him._

"Y-yo-you don't already know?" Flug asked, his breathing hitched and labored. Being in trapped positions like this were a bit of a turn on, which was awkward when done by a guy who's potentially your new boss.

"I want to hear it from you." Black Hat said with a shrug. "No need to leave out any... _ **juicy**_ details." He grinned widely, showing off his definitely sharp and needle-like teeth.

 _This man is fucking with me._

Flug relaxed some of the tension in his body, going a bit limp. It wasn't that he felt the danger had passed, it was more he felt he could get it over quicker if he just spilled the beans. He was honestly getting pretty fed up with the past coming back to haunt so constantly this past week.

"Julio was my boyfriend." He said simply. No reaction from Black Hat. Ok, fine. "My first boyf-f-friend. My parents are very religious and I didn't think they'd accept m-me if they knew. So when I found him in the Fuerza Aérea, I jumped at the chance to actually date someone. He, thankfully, felt the same."

Black Hat nodded quietly, so Flug continued.

"He understood my situation, his wa-wa-was similar, so for the most part we kept our relationship private. We tried to, at least. B-b-b-but someone found out."

"Gabriel Sueños." Black Hat said.

"Yeah," Flug said with a resigned sigh. "Yeah, that was him."

Sueños. A tall, well-built man with dark hair and fair skin. Not the most popular guy in their cadet unit, but he had a fair amount of toadies that went along with his bigotry.

He had hated him.

"W-well, he found out. He threatened to tell everyone, the squad leader, the general, the other cadets. Julio was worried about getting kicked out, or our parents finding out, so w-w-w-we basically became his servants from that day o-on."

Doing his chores, washing his laundry, giving him whatever portions of their food he wanted. He would shove and beat them when none of their superiors were watching. He scarcely left them alone at all. It was worse than he let on. They were not treated like servants by Gabriel, they were treated like slaves. He spoke to them as if they were lesser beings unworthy of basic decency. He walked all other them and it drove Rocinante insane.

Perhaps literally.

"And then?" Black Hat prompted after Flug had been quiet for too long.

"You know wha-what happened then." He said, meeting his gaze with tired eyes.

"Tell me anyway."

"Then the incident happened, and we ended up breaking up. The end."

"Oh, what incident?" Black Hat asked in mock ignorance. He brought his hands up to pin Flug by his shoulders against the car. "Tell me what happened."

Flug slapped Black Hat's hands away from him, finally standing up straight. "I convinced Julio to sneak out with me, while our squadron was doing a drill. Each unit was camped out far away from each other to really sell the illusion of being stranded away from civilization. We stole an old, unused plane from one of the hangars. I flew it, and I crashed it into their campsite. Julio shielded me from the blunt of the damage. We were the only survivors."

"And then?" Black Hat asked with a goddamn elated expression clear on his face. He was actually deriving joy from making Flug talk about this, apparently oblivious to the scorn in his voice.

"Julio was bedridden, so was I, but he was far worse off. He could barely move. I shouldn't have moved, but I did anyway. People kept questioning us. I barely spoke at all. We were separated and weren't allowed to see or talk to each other, but I went and visited him. First I convinced one of the nurses to sneak me in to see him. Then, when I knew the way by heart, I snuck over when I knew the halls were empty.

We figured out our story but, heh, it wa-wasn't all that convincing." Flug said with another chuckle. "Me being largely silent helped sell it, but it wasn't enough for some people. Even then I knew altering records and our own statements w-wa-w-wasn't going to be enough. So I got m-m-m-more...active with keeping my secrets."

Black Hat grabbed him by the shoulders again. Tightly gripping him like he was afraid he was going to disappear if he let him go. If his smile grew any wider Flug was afraid it would up and split his head in two.

"Yes?" he asked through a clenched jaw of grinning sharp teeth.

"So, I, uh, I got rid of them."

"Who?"

"The people who kept digging into things. Who kept trying to unravel the m-m-mys-mysteries of why it all happened. I ha-had to. It was the only way. Julio ended up taking responsibility for the crash. I never asked him to, but I didn't stop him either. He didn't tell them about us, or wh-wha-what Sueños had been doing."

"And how did you do that? How did you get rid of them?"

"I killed them." He said shortly, and without much emotion.

Black Hat's grin fell a bit. He moved his hands in front of Flug's face in a kind of "go on" gesture.

"I used a knife." Black Hat's smile faded a little more. "I stabbed them." Flug said again. The smile got smaller. That elated look in the hatted man's eye lessened.

"Ok fine, Julio actually watched me kill the last of them. That's where our relationship ended. He took the fall for the crash, he never told anyone what he saw me do, and they had a really weak security system that was easily hacked into and that's how I never got caught. The crash was officially labeled an accident by two stupid cadets who took a joyride in an old defunct plane and lost control. Are you happy now?"

Black Hat was still and silent. He was no longer smiling at all and he did NOT look happy. He had lessened his death grip on Flug's arms, though. Which Flug swiftly brushed off saying "And can you let go of me? You're like a clingy woman."

Silence for a beat. Silence that Black Hat shattered with his next revelation.

"I'm not the one wearing women's underwear, Flug."

 _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

Black Hat pinned Flug against the car again, with his entire body this time. He had a leg firmly planted between Flug's thighs and roughly forced his arms to his sides. His face was close, so close Flug could feel his hot breath puffing against his cheek. Flug had his face turned away, both to hide his embarrassment and so that he didn't have to face it. Face _HIM_.

Black Hat chuckled. "Oh, don't be like that. It's not like I really care about…" he trailed off. "You know."

 _He's laughing at me. I can hear it in his voice. He's mocking me and CAN YOU BACK THE FUCK UP I DON'T NEED YOU RUBBING AGAINST ME RIGHT NOW!_

Seriously though, comedic internal monologue aside, Black Hat literally shoving their bodies together against the backseat car door was FAR closer than Flug wanted to be with him. The feeling of something hard pressing against his hip almost made him scream. And NOT in a fun way.

 _Um, Black Hat, sir, this is not appropriate employee-employer behavior. If you do not desist I WILL contact HR._

"I told you not to leave out the details." Black Hat continued. "Why'd you give me such a watered down version of the story?" Flug swore he could hear him pouting.

"Black Hat, I don't like talking about this. Or my relationships."

"Oh oh ok, fine. Sure. How about we talk about the bodies? What did they look like? Did you see their limbs? How about _his_?" He asked with a sneer. "Could you smell the charred flesh? Or was it all burned away by the time you came to?"

"Please," Flug murmured. "Can we just-"

"How do your scars feel?" Black Hat asked, bringing his face uncomfortably close to Flug's. Flug had unwisely turned away toward his left side, exposing his scarred right cheek to Black Hat. "Do you feel lucky? You survived a plane crash, and the worst you got was a broken leg, and some scar tissue. And that wasn't even the fire. Or the impact. That was the leg, but it wasn't your face or that area on your chest and shoulder."

Crap. He even knew about that?

"It was the glass, wasn't it?" His breath was ghosting over the patchwork of scars on his cheek, giving Flug a slight tingly feeling.

Flug nodded meekly, trying not to shiver from the sensation.

"Yes, it was the glass."

"Shoddy work on those old models, eh?" Black Hat said. "Should've stolen one more up-to-date."

"Thank you, Captain Hindsight, but that doesn't do me a lot of good right now." Flug said, turning to face him. That only brought their faces closer together. They were directly face-to-face now. So close they would barely need to lean in at all if they wanted to kiss.

Wait, would Black Hat actually try to kiss him? He better not! Not after all this emotional whirlwind of torment and uncertainty!

 _Black Hat, if you so much as_ try _to kiss me right now, I will bite you. I swear to God._

That might be a stupid thing to do to the guy who brought you to the middle of nowhere and who is your only ride home. AN EIGHT HOUR car ride home. And who has a large cooler that is probably big enough for a human carcass, if dismembered.

Ok is that line of thought really helpful?

"Flug?" Black Hat asked in a deep, low voice.

"Ye-yeah?" Flug responded in a much higher pitch than his usual speaking voice. It sounded like a squeak. Oh god PUBERTY WAS YEARS AGO why is his voice cracking?

"I'd like your answer now."

Ah, yes, the true matter at hand.

Does Rocinante Flugslys agree to join with the up and coming villain from God-knows-where with no turning back?

Or does he refuse and sit through a very awkward car ride back to civilization?

Pros:

Black Hat is a legit villain who has killed people before, and presumably has SOME kind of experience. So it's not as if I'm joining up with someone who has no idea what they're doing

Very easy workload, just work nonstop for the rest of my life. I can do that.

Simple work, designing and inventing machines. I know how to do that.

Extremely secure job position, quitting is **not** an option.

Good pay, Black Hat is loaded and willing to fund pretty much anything if it gets him closer to world domination. Money will most likely not be a *huge* issue.

No need to hide true self/past, he already knows about it.

Headquarters will not be complete for another few years, leaving time to finish education and iron out the details of this whole world conquest scheme. Together.

Possibility to contribute improvements in Black Hat's oversimplified plan. Although seeing that he's picked some out of the way spot for his main base, maybe he's putting more thought into this than I originally assumed. That is a good call.

Cons:

Morally wrong, is by definition evil.

Lifetime commitment, quitting is **not** an option.

Probably not something to tell mom and dad about, or anyone really. Can't tell anyone what it is I do for a living.

Having to live with the fact that everything I do is mostly likely killing people.

Boss knows dirty secrets and will not hesitate to use them to taunt me.

Will have to spend the rest of my life under Black Hat. Do I _really_ want to do that?

I wonder what the work hours will be?

Will most likely leave little to no time left for things like socializing or relaxation. How much anime will I miss? And is that _really_ what concerns me right now?

Somehow, he felt the pros were beginning to outweigh the cons.

And really, what were Flug's plans to begin with? After coming to terms with the fact that he would never fly again and deciding to go to college, what was his actual goal?

Get a degree, get a job, move on with life. Those were the basics. As oversimplified as Black Hat's goals. It had been over two years, and he was still no closer to figuring out what it was he actually wanted out of his life.

So, why not?

He took a deep breath. "Black Hat."

"Yes?"

"I'll do it. I'm yours."

Black Hat grinned maliciously at him, his pupil exploding in his glee.

"Excellent!"

Notes:

The next chapter is my absolute favorite so far. I can't wait for you all to read it!

Translations:

 _ **Inoservato = Unnoticed (Italian)**_

 _ **perfezionare = perfect (Italian)**_

 _ **Bene = Good (Italian)**_

 _Bien = Good (Spanish)_


	9. Chapter 9: The Man with the Curse

_**YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEES!**_

Finally! Rocinante Flugslys had agreed to become his subordinate! Black Hat was _beyond_ thrilled! It had been so long since he had employees and he was over the damn moon to have one again!

The last one had been incredibly useless, but Black Hat had high hopes for this Flug! _THIS_ man wouldn't die from vomit!

But, just in case, he would put extra effort into not vomiting on him.

With the news of Flug's agreement, Black Hat had to restrain himself from literally jumping for pure joy and elation. He didn't, obviously, he had an image to maintain. But he did insist on doing most of the unpacking while Flug sat on the cooler once the two finally got in out of the backseat of his vehicle.

He also insisted Flug drink the first beer of the night. It didn't seemed like the scarred young man was a drinker by any means, but he deserved it.

He just signed onto the team of the future world dictator, after all. News like that needs a drink to help it sink in.

While Flug sipped half-heartedly from his beer bottle, Black Hat went about unloading the trunk. There wasn't anything really heavy; just some sleeping bags, fold-out chairs, a smaller cooler filled with some defrosted meat, buns, and all the necessary materials to build a campfire. Oh, and utensils, along with paper plates.

Black Hat was not some savage.

Flug wanted to help him, it was actually pretty adorable, but Black Hat shooed him away. He was grateful for his submission and wanted to show him how much he truly appreciated his joining him. He would do this by making a fire and cooking dinner.

Neither man had had a decent meal all day, so it should be a nice treat.

The fire was made easily enough, he had made fires on his own time for so long using whatever flammable materials he could scavenge, so having such simple tools at the ready was quite convenient.

For those not in the know, it's a good idea to dig a hole about six inches deep for the fire, making sure to keep flammable materials like fabric or dry plants away. Fires could be unpredictable, and Black Hat had burned himself enough in his youth to know to take it seriously.

After the hole is dug, six inches deep and maybe two feet across, make sure there's a good amount of dirt piled around the rim, to prevent the fire from spreading. Gather tinder and kindling (in layman's terms, the stuff that you'll start off with and the actual fuel for your fire), which Black Hat had brought with him. Start a small fire with the tinder, using conventional fire-starting means, and place it in the hole. Once it starts to really burn, begin adding kindling gradually.

You don't want to waste all your kindling, or else you'll find yourself sitting in the isolated desert with an ever lowering flame, losing the faint protection and security the small light provided. Having the darkness close in on you, along with all the creatures that hide within it. Growing closer to you as the faint embers burn out and leave you stranded in a dark sea with no shore until the sun itself comes upon you from the distant horizon.

That scenario was perfect for scary stories or murders, not so much when attempting to make your new underlings feel at ease in your presence.

Black Hat made their campfire, set up the metal tray to cook the meat patties on, and set up the fold-out chairs. Two of them, one for each man. They were non-distinct things he got from... _somewhere_. It didn't really matter, he didn't use them often.

The dark suited man sat leisurely, and after a moment's hesitation Flug sat in his own chair adjacent to him. The fire was small, a bit hidden by the tray that was cooking their dinner.

Flug was still sipping his alcoholic beverage. Wow, he still hadn't finished it? Black Hat would've probably been halfway through his second bottle by that point. Then again, he didn't really sip his beer. Wine he would sip. Not beer. Beer went down better if it went down quickly.

Ok, this silence was getting awkward. Really awkward. Oh God someone say something.

"Dammit Flug stop being so fidgety! Calm your ass down!" He said, loudly.

Crap. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Or at that volume.

Flug himself had jumped, and spilled some of his drink on himself in the process. Aw man, he really scared him didn't he? He wasn't close enough to casually reach out and touch the other man, scooting his chair over like a child was out of the question, so what was left? Awkward small talk to lighten the mood?

 _ **Uuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhh why is this so difficult?!**_

With a sigh, he resigned himself to making conversation. "So, not a drinker?" He asked.

"Huh? Uh, no. Alcohol isn't really m-m-m-my thing." Flug replied, still holding the bottle timidly with both hands like a teenager having his first uncertain drink of his fathers liquor.

"It's better if you don't sip it." Black Hat said, trying to offer legitimate advice to his young subordinate. "Beer isn't made to taste good, stop trying to savor it."

Flug looked down at the drink in his hands, he didn't look like he was enjoying the prospect of drinking it in bigger amounts. Black Hat got up and retrieved himself a bottle from the cooler. He opened it swiftly and took a large swig.

"Ahh, see? Like that." Flug looked unconvinced.

"Just try it."

Flug shrugged his shoulders as if to say _Well, I got nothing to lose_ , and leaned back as he chugged the rest of the bottle.

Black Hat laughed. He wasn't expecting _that_! The timid engineer just up and chugged that stuff! He was thinking maybe he'd give it a cautious try but nope! He downed the remaining half in seconds!

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed, going over and slapping the young man on the shoulder. Flug himself was shaking his head like a wet dog, likely feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Better?" Black Hat said with an eyebrow raised. He was back in good spirits again.

Flug nodded. "Y-yeah, yeah actually. That was...that was better."

"Want another?" Asked Black Hat, already sauntering back to the cooler before Flug could say no.

"M-m-ma-m-maybe in a little bit?" Flug replied, but Black Hat was already approaching him with a second beer. It was said as sort of a question so Black Hat opened the bottle and handed it to him anyway.

"Come on, Flug. We still haven't toasted to celebrate your joining of the future-ruler-of-the-world's team!" He said. "It's a special occasion! Let go of your inhibitions!"

"I'm n-n-n-not sure I wa-want to?"

"It customary." Black Hat said with a shrug. "A toast! To my first employee!"

The two men clinked their bottles together and drank heartily. Black Hat noticed from the corner of his eye that Flug was taking a rather large swig of his drink. He smiled, finally the guy was getting into it!

Man, those burgers were starting to smell great. How exactly he could smell them, he wasn't sure but he wasn't complaining. Nothing like the scent of cooking meat to bring out the hunger you've been ignoring all day. Black Hat's stomach growled loudly. He felt the deep urge to sink his teeth into whatever was producing that glorious scent immediately.

 _ **Now now,**_ He chided himself. _**That's no way to behave in front of your brand new underling. Patience.**_

Of course, he too must be desperately hungry. Well maybe. The guy was so skinny Black Hat wasn't sure how often he actually ate. He was thinking on this as he flipped the patties over, letting their heavenly scent float up in his face like a delicious cloud of satiating warmth.

He felt he might start drooling. How undignified!

And with what his vomit was capable of, how messy as well.

"Oh! Do you have a pen?" Flug asked from behind him.

"A pen?" He turned.

"Yeah. So I can sign this contract?" Flug waved the piece of paper around.

Oh yeah! While he was still sober enough for it to be legally binding! Yes, sign it! Right now sign it now!

"Right, right. A pen. Here." Black Hat fished around in the coat pockets and produced an elegant ink pen, which he lightly tossed over to his employee. Finally, they could put it in writing! He'd been waiting for this since the Cafe!

Speaking of, he was going to have to thank that woman with the distracting hair again. She told him ALL about Flug's comings and goings and what he talked "non-stop" about. It was enough to make his charcoal skin blush, if he was physically capable of blushing. She also shared many details of herself, of which became of more and more interest to him the more she divulged. She seemed like she could prove herself useful, if Black Hat found any need for her.

While he found her voice a bit annoying, as well as her tendency to speak uninterrupted for minutes on end, she had given him a lot of useful information. Had...helped...him, even. It was, after all, in part to her suggestions of "playing hard to get" that Flug now owed him a favor. Which made him see stars at the thought of all the possibilities he could use that for.

And his face when he walked in with her on his arm! Excitement, then confusion, then something Black Hat couldn't describe in one word. Something between disappointment, surprise, and maybe even embarrassment. Was there a word for it?

Ah, but all of that could wait. Flug was now contracually under his employ, and Black Hat would not let anything sour the air of good cheer he was trying to put on.

He turned to him, grinning. It probably looked sinister to the young man. Black Hat wasn't overly trying to look intimidating, he supposed he just had one of those faces. He didn't wear "friendly" very well.

Flug apparently thought so too, as he got up and got himself another beer of his own accord. Good! The high-strung man was learning to loosen up!

Speaking of, had he actually read that contract? Black Hat wasn't sure it would work if he didn't read it in full. It was, in truth, very simple. It could be summed up in a single sentence: I sign away my life and soul to the service of Black Hat and his evil empire.

It was _not_ stated in a simple sentence because the voodoo needed at least a page worth of incantations and charms to work. And that was the stuff NOT in the fine print! A little keepsake from his time in Louisiana, courtesy of a villain with more power than he knew what to do with. Sure, ruler of the underworld sounds fine, but managing all those subjects has got to be hell. Literally.

Oh, he hoped Flug wouldn't be too upset that he signed away his soul. The only reason Black Hat didn't tell him was he didn't think he'd believe it. Who would, without proof? It wasn't as though Black Hat could just summon Dr. Morte at the drop of a hat.

Well, he _could_ but he wasn't sacrificing his hat just to bring a depressed voodoo practitioner out to the middle of Mexico for no real reason. It kind of went without saying that you don't bother the guy with the zombie henchmen just because.

"Ummm, Black Hat?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-what's this ab-b-bout my *hic* soul?" Flug asked in a slightly...buzzed voice.

 _ **Oh wow I did not want to explain this.**_

Black Hat turned from the burgers, which were nearly done, and faced Flug completely. Yeah, the boy was really starting to feel that beer in his system. Lightweight.

He pondered how best to break it to the tipsy man. Just come out and say it? It sounded ridiculous! And a tad...possessive.

Then again, he WAS under the influence a bit. Probably not enough to completely forget what happened yet, but…

Black Hat walked over and took a look at the contract. Flug had already signed it.

 _ **Oh well tough luck, Rocinante.**_ (Black Hat could say it perfectly in his mind, why was saying it out loud so hard?!) _**You already signed it. No take backs.**_

Like reading the terms and conditions of a software update, you still clicked that you agreed to it. No one can be blamed but yourself.

"Oh yeah that." Black Hat said with a menacing smile. "It's for real." He walked swiftly over for another bottle of beer and opened it in one swift motion. He took a swig and continued. "I have a very close relationship with a Cajun villain based in the southern United States, perhaps you've heard of him? Dr. Morte?"

"The...the...the w-w-wi-witch doctor?" Flug said, sobering up a bit as the realization of what he'd done set in.

"He prefers the term ' _ **obeah doctor**_ ', but yes, that's him." Black Hat said. A delicious scent filled his nearly nonexistent nostrils. Oh boy! The burgers were done! Black Hat swiftly put them on buns and and plates and presented one to his new subordinate. Flug took one blankly.

"Well, good old Morty was feeling generous after I did a few...odd jobs, let's say, for him. I mentioned how I was looking for loyal underlings and he suggested to just take their souls so they can't betray me or quit. Sounded good to me, so he drafted a few contracts in advance, gave me a few pointers for making my own, and naturally gave me whole list of things to not do under penalty of eternal damnation and endless suffering."

Flug blinked.

"Or they just won't work. Honestly, I'M the one who'd be suffering for eternity, why are you frightened?"

"Did I really just sign away my soul to you?" He asked in a very small voice.

"Yes, you did." Black Hat said, taking another drink. Wow, Flug looked like he could use another. Well you should've read it in full before you signed, Flug. It is not Black Hat's problem that you didn't.

"Can you even actually do anything with my soul? Does it have monetary value?"

"If I remember correctly, the going rate for a human soul is based primarily on the worth of the human it belongs to. Think of it like the barter system, it's as worth only as much as what you're getting in exchange."

"And...what am I getting? In exchange for my soul?"

"A fabulous job opportunity!" Black Hat said, spreading his arms dramatically. "Lifetime employment! Dental coverage!"

"I get dental coverage?" Flug asked surprised.

"Yes yes I had to throw in _something_ to make it seem worth it. Just so you know, your medical expenses are only paid if they inhibit your ability to work properly. If you can get up and move, you can pay it yourself. Don't worry, you will be making more than enough to pay for anything you might break."

A pause.

"This is surreal." Flug said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, you agreed to it." Black Hat said, tapping his bottle to Flug's mostly empty one. "And I thank you deeply for your sacrifice."

Flug looked over the contract in his hand again. Black Hat say down in his seat and dug into his burger as he watched the flames. Free now that the metal tray had been removed. Ahhh, the beautiful sight of flames flickering faintly from down in the earth. Even from their position in the ground, they provided decent lighting. And it was a welcome sight to pair with his dinner.

"This says I work we-weekends and holidays." Flug spoke up.

"Does evil take vacations?"

"Can I take _siestas_? They've been p-p-proven to increase productivity a-and morale in the workplace."

"I'll think about it." Black Hat said, trying to remember what exactly a _siesta_ was. A party? No that wasn't it.

"Work hours are very unspecified."

"Do you really want to get into negotiating the contract now? This is a night of celebration! A worthy addition to the fight for world tyranny! We can go over the specifics like hours and wages tomorrow." Black Hat took another swig of his drink. "I for one think you could really stand to relax every once in a while and just live your life without analyzing every little thing."

"Well fine, 'Lord and Master' Black Hat, maybe I will."

Flug got up and walked over to the cooler. Black Hat liked this lighting for him. It made him look sinister. The firelight cast slight shadows in the curves and indents of his scars, making him look ominous and somewhat ghostly. Like his face was coming right out of the shadows.

"Feel free to keep calling me Master," Black Hat said under his breath.

Really now, if Flug was going to bait him like that then he best be prepared for what Black Hat could do. He wasn't going to restrict himself to plainly noticing the curves of the younger man's body out of the corner of his eye for long if he was going to be such a tease.

And Black Hat _did_ notice Flug's body. Firm and lean, thin but not overly gaunt, his jeans did his legs and ass justice. Flug as a whole was just the embodiment of slimness, something that Black Hat had a bit of a weakness for. He couldn't help but notice it when it flaunted itself so prominently in front of his face.

Black Hat also noticed that Flug had gotten two beers out this time.

Oh this was gonna be good.

* * *

Fun fact: drinking on an empty stomach gets the alcohol into your system faster!

Observation: Flug had not eaten anything all day besides chips, soda, and the occasional candy bar. Then downed three bottles of beer before eating a single hamburger, after which he drank two more. All of this while Black Hat, a man who'd been introduced to booze quite early in his youth and had built up a large tolerance to your typical name brand bottle over the years, watched on as he opened up his third bottle of the night.

What Black Hat was getting at here is that he got Flug drunk. Off. His. Ass. Drunk.

And he himself was only slightly tipsy.

Remember kiddies, eat before you drink and know your limits. Or your new boss will encourage you to open up another and you'll do it, because mama didn't raise a quitter.

Which would be Flug's best defense as to why he clumsily fumbled with the stubborn bottle in the state he was in. Or it would be, if he could get the words out. Mainly he was slurring along something Black Hat couldn't make out. It became slightly more intelligible when he grabbed the bottle out of his hands.

" _No no yo puedo hacerlo no_." He said, slurring and mumbling like a drunk toddler. He was waving his arms slowly, like that was going to actually do something. It took Black Hat a second longer than usual to mentally translate what he was saying.

"No no no, you're going to hurt yourself. Let me." He opened the bottle and handed it back. The flumbling scientist spilled a good amount on his shirt before he was able to bring the bottle up to his lips.

Black Hat chuckled. "Flug, had you ever actually drank before tonight?"

"I…" he struggled to stay on his feet. "I'll have you know…" His voice dipped higher and lower, like someone messing around with the pitch of their instrument. Also he burped. A LOT.

"I'll have you know _Señor_ *burp* _Sombrero_ , that I've been drunk SO many ti- *hic* times before it's not even, it's not even _funny_." Oh god this was hilarious.

"Oh yeah? How many?"

"Se-seven...six...two…?" His voice trailed off.

Oh sweet lord that was IT?! No way! He was such a baby!

Black Hat couldn't stop himself from laughing at loud at this! It was just too good! He laughed so hard he almost fell down! Although he regained his balance shortly after, he did stumble a bit.

Which Flug apparently took at a sign that it was okay to push him down.

Other fun fact: Drunk people have terrible balance.

So when Flug attempted to knock down his howling companion, he fell right with him.

Or rather, fell _on_ him.

Black Hat stared in absolute shock at the intoxicated man struggling to lift himself off of his chest. He apparently gave it up, and resigned himself to just. Laying there.

 _ **Um, excuse you, GET YOUR DAMN ASS OFF ME!**_

"Flug." Black Hat said in a serious tone. He was all for drunken antics but this was pushing it. He was his boss now, officially! He wouldn't take insubordination laying down!

Despite that being what he was currently doing.

Flug turned his head up to look at him. His glasses were askew on his face, the one eye Black Hat could see clearly was glassy and it's pupil was dilated. His face was slightly red, although it was hard to see from the orange glow of the fire. He also had a really dumb smile on his face.

"Black Hat," he mumbled. "Where's your nose?"

 _ **Oh for the love of-**_

"Flug." Black Hat prompted again. The man in question focused on him a bit. "Get off me."

Instead of obeying, Flug instead crawled up his body, bring himself closer to his face, and reached for something above him. All the while rubbing his booze-splattered shirt on Black Hat's fine-tailored dress shirt.

Oh shit the coat is getting all dirty! No!

Then Black Hat's heart momentarily stopped as he realized what Flug had grabbed. As Flug sat up on his chest wearing HIS HAT!

" _¡Ahora soy Black Hat!_ " He announced, the hat falling in his face.

 _ **There are...no words…**_

 _ **Well, except maybe-**_

" _ **Give me back my hat!**_ " Black Not-Wearing-A-Hat yelled. He sat up, which knocked Flug down, and left Black Hat with a drunk Flug sprawled in his lap scrambling to get away while keeping the hat on his head. They fought, Black Hat grabbing his legs and pants, Flug attempting to stand up. Both failing miserably due to the alcohol in their systems.

Black Hat was better off, but still three beers deep mind you.

" _¡No no no, soy Black Hat, soy el jefe a-*hic*-ahora!_ " He screamed in his drunken tone, tripping over himself and stepping on the real Black Hat's legs. " _¡Yo digo que no!_ "

Black Hat himself was losing track of what Flug was saying, but he recognized "Black Hat". Needless to say, he was not happy at what he could only guess Flug was saying.

" _ **Flug if you don't stay still and give me my goddamn hat back I swear-**_ " He was cut off by Flug landing a kick to his stomach. He instinctively let go of Flug in order to hold his aching body. That was going to be sore in the morning.

Flug managed to get to his feet and run for a few steps before he fell flat on his face again. Most likely damaging the hat.

 _ **Oh boy you done fucked up now.**_

Flug actually managed to get back up and keep running. While still holding the hat on his head. Black Hat was slow on his feet but he too rose up and began to chase the drunken headwear thief.

Flug actually had Black Hat chasing him around their campsite for five goddamn minutes! Amidst screams of " _¡Yo soy Black Hat! ¡Impostor! ¡Hagamos de la base un sombrero gigante! ¡Quiero un sombrero gigante del mal!_ "

But, as anyone who gets habitually drunk can tell you, booze and exercise do not go well together.

While Black Hat was limping along, going easy on his stomach, Flug was running around like a toddler. Knocking into things, tripping, getting turned around. It was a wonder he didn't step into the campfire.

He did, however, puke really close to Black Hat's car.

Much too close for comfort.

Black Hat took the opportunity to do what he should've done from the absolute start. He crouched down, resting on his knees as Flug hurled. There was no need to keep this ridiculous chase going. He unleashed the long multi-jointed limbs from his body, allowing them to slither just out of the light and latch onto Flug while he was distracted. They tore holes in his shirt and coat as they shot out from his back and sides. Even Black Hat himself had very little idea of where exactly on his body they came from. It seemed like they protruded from wherever he wanted them. His back was a favorite, the flat expanse of flesh an ideal area for sprouting his hidden limbs, if they could be classified as limbs. They were really more like tentacles.

Flug found himself being yanked by his ankles back to where Black Hat crouched, still holding his stomach. He attempted to grab something to anchor himself. But it was no use. One, nothing was tied down or anything, so he would just drag it with him. Two, he did NOT have the motor skills for that right now.

He screamed on the short way back. Screamed like something out of a horror movie was dragging him back to murder him. Which may not have been far from the truth.

Black Hat considered tucking the tentacle-esque appendages back into his body. Flug hadn't seen them, even if he had he was too drunk to remember it, he would probably write it off as a hallucination or a weird dream if he did.

But, the little drunkard was still fighting! So he kept them out, holding him in place by the ankles and ever so gently snaking their way up to his knees. Well, ok, maybe he was a bit rough with him in truth. He allowed them to slither up Flug's legs and squeeze him tight to inhibit his movements. Flug would not be going anywhere. He stole his hat. But, you know, it wasn't that big a deal.

It was ok. Things were fine. Everything was fine. He made sure all the little mouths that tended to spring up from his body during times like these closed and disappeared before approaching Flug further. His abdominals hurt, he would likely have a bruise in the morning. Damn him. But that was ok. He could live with it. Everything was just peachy keen. Perfectly fine.

Except everything was NOT fine, because his precious hat was **FILTHY!**

As he snatched it from Flug's still thrashing head (oh come on, you're just going to make yourself sick again), he could see the damage. It'd gotten all this dirt and dead grass on it from Flug's crashing into the ground every few seconds! It was scuffed and bent in places! Why Flug, why did you hurt an innocent hat you monster!

But...he was still going to wear it. That was his hat.

As Black Hat placed the filthy thing back on his head he positioned himself on top of Flug's still writhing body, pinning his bottom half down with his own legs (and the tentacles, but Flug didn't need to know about those) and held his wrists above his head in a death grip with his right hand. It didn't stop him from trying to squirm away. Black Hat had to admit, he enjoyed Flug being feisty and defiant like this. It showed spunk. It showed a will to live that just not everyone had.

Because most in this position would scream " _No, no let me go! Please!"_ Instead of " _¡Suéltame, nabo enojado!_ "

His Spanish was beginning to come back to him. Ah, it was good to actually understand the nonsense this man was spewing again. Then he realized Flug had called him an angry turnip.

...What?

He couldn't help but laugh at that.

 _ **Of all the things to say! All the insults he could've hurled! He chooses turnip! Oh no, I'm sorry. I meant he chose ANGRY turnip! Very different, I'm sure!**_

Black Hat leaned over, letting his weight rest on Flug's body. The man stilled, seeming to realize his situation. About time.

"Flug," Black Hat said in his ear, low and menacing, hoping he was coherent enough to understand him again. "Flug, you took my hat."

"I-I-I'm sorry-" Flug said, stuttering more from intoxication than this apparent nervous condition.

"Flug," Black Hat said again, cutting him off. "Flug, you messed up my hat. I love this hat. This hat is the most precious thing I own."

"S-s-sorry." He did actually sound pretty sorry for what he'd done. He didn't sound scared, though. That was a problem. In these situations, he should be scared.

Black Hat wrenched his head to the side with his free hand, exposing his neck. Flug let out a cry of pain from the force, and Black Hat's iron grip in his hair, he was sure.

Black Hat allowed his breath to ghost along the nape of Flug's neck seeing goosebumps rise on the sensitive skin. Flug tried moving his head, but it was no use. Black Hat had him in his clutches, and he wasn't moving unless Black Hat allowed it.

"If you're so sorry, why don't you make it up to me?" Black Hat asked, exposing his sharp teeth in a wide grin.

Before Flug could reply, Black Hat sunk his teeth into the area where the neck met the shoulder. Biting hard. Hard enough to send little rivers of blood to pour from the man's body. He chuckled as the familiar taste of blood filled his mouth and he lapped at the open wounds. Nearly close enough to open up a few old scars. Nearly.

Black Hat was expecting a cry of pain. A scream. For Flug to beg him to stop. Sobbing and pleading that it hurt so much!

He didn't hear it.

Instead what he heard was a cry of...pleasure? Followed by " _¡Ahhhh sí papí más duro!_ "

And...he felt Flug...move...against him? But not as if he was trying to get away. More like...well, he was arching his back, and that was...odd...it was like he was trying to get his hips closer to-

Oh.

OH.

OHOHOHOHOH! OH!

Black Hat had lessened his grip in surprise, but now he experimentally clenched his teeth down again. He gingerly stroked his tongue back and forth across the flesh in his mouth. It would probably burn a bit, but if he was careful the worst Flug would suffer is a few bite marks and something that could pass for a sunburn. A pretty bad sunburn but nothing worse.

Flug gave sign of pleasure and a cute little moan. And another pleasing cry when Black Hat increase his bite further still. He began to pant loudly, and he kept pushing his ass up. Trying to grind against him.

Well...unexpected, but not completely unwelcomed. This'll do.

Black Hat released Flug's hands, opening his maw just long enough to instruct him to stay down before he bit him again. Flug, it seemed, had no intention of moving from his spot beneath him. Content to let Black Hat's now free hand roam along his side until coming to a stop at his hip.

Black Hat grabbed him roughly and kneaded the soft flesh through his jeans. Flug stilled his own movements, lost in bliss, so Black Hat took the initiative and began grinding into him himself.

Flug's sounds became more needy. He started writhing again, but not in panic. More in pent up lustful desire. He tried bucking his hips up, but the force of Black Hat's thrusts kept him down.

Keep in mind, both men still had their pants on while doing this.

Flug tried to move his hands down, but Black Hat grabbed him by the neck with his left hand. He angled his face so that he could look into his eyes. Still dazed and glassy, but they had a certain spark in them that was driving Black Hat up the wall.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" He said sensually. "Hmm?" He moved from the open wounds on his neck and brought himself closer to Flug's face. He ran his tongue over the cross-hatching spiderweb of scars on his cheek. Flug tried in vain to hold back a moan. The acidity of Black Hat's saliva likely giving him a small burning sensation.

So, they were a sensitive spot, were they? Good to know.

"I-I-I was just, just, OH!" He exclaimed as Black Hat moved down to nibble at his neck again. Softer this time, not enough to break the skin. "Just, just going t-t-t-"

"To what? This?" Black Hat asked as he moved his right hand from Flug's hip to his crotch. He grabbed him none too gently and began to palm him through the jean material. Flug's voice got noticeably higher and tried furiously to thrust into his hand.

Which is kinda pointless when you're still wearing pants. It's just not happening, man.

Black Hat nipped Flug's ear. "Mmmm, you're so worked up Flug." He whispered. He tightened his grip on his neck. Not enough to cut off his breathing, not much of it anyway, just hard enough that he'd still enjoy it. "Are you getting all hot just for me?"

In between Flug's shameless gasps for breath, he mumbled out something that sounded like a confirmation.

"Still a virgin?"

"Ye-yes." He mumbled, his face turning red.

"You want more?" He asked, while stroking him lightly though his pants. Oh boy, anymore and he'd probably cream himself. "Do you want more of me?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes please." Flug repeated like a mantra, his hands clenched into fists in the dirt. "Please please please yes sir yes please."

Aw, he called him sir. How adorable. How lovely it would be to see him come undone by his hands right now. To have his undeniable submission, right from Day One. Oh, Black Hat would hold it over him for the rest of his life! Would constantly remind him of how he had begged him for his body, how desperate he was for his touch.

So Black Hat stopped touching him. He removed his hands from his body, stood up, released Flug's legs from their bonds of his extra limbs, and walked over to the cooler. He calmed reached in and took one of the remaining beers, opened it, and sat back down in his chair. Or maybe it had been Flug's. Who kept track?

Flug himself had rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows. He was staring at Black Hat with a mix of confusion and betrayal clear on his face. _How could you?_ It screamed. _I was so close!_

"Wh-why did you stop?" He said.

"You made it up to me." Black Hat said with a shrug.

"What?"

"My hat. I said that if you were so sorry about messing it up, you should make it up to me. You did." He took a long swig of his beer. "Ahhh. We should do this again sometime. You're a fun drunk. And a lightweight."

Flug continued staring at him. "Are you even human?"

Black Hat's heart stopped for a second.

He'd been asked that question before. Numerous times. Mostly he heard it from people on their deathbeds. The cornered and broken. The ones lucky enough to escape once but not enough to cheat death twice. The ones who looked up with wide eyes knowing the multi-limbed figure in front of them would be the last earthy sight their eyes beheld.

 _Are you even human?_

"I'm here with... _this-_ " Flug said, gesturing to his crotch. Impressive tent there, boy. "And you just…*burp* get up and leave me." He swung his arms around drunkenly. "Like it's...it's nothing. You're ju-just _fine_. What the hell."

Oh, he was talking about himself. Oh.

"Oh get over yourself." Black Hat said, taking another long drink. He emptied the bottle this time and it was finally starting to give him a real buzz. "Go on talking about your giant hat."

"Giant hat?"

"That's what you kept screaming about, Flug. You wanted a giant hat. Of evil." He was honestly proud of that one, not that he'd admit it to him.

"Oh!" Flug suddenly yelled. It startled Black Hat so much he actually jumped in his seat. "Oh I remember! Black Hat!" Flug crawled on all fours over to him. "Black Haaaaaat!"

"What? What? I'm listening."

"Our *ermmph* our base! Our headqua-quarters!"

"What about it?"

"Let's make it a giant hat." Flug said, grinning up at him.

"What?"

"Let's make our base a giant hat." Flug said again. He reached up and adjusted his thick frames. "For Black Hat. It'll...it'll be our thing."

"Our thing?"

"Ye *burp* yeah! Like, your hat is, is _your_ thing so when we build our base we sh-should make it a hat an-and it'll be like...our thing."

"Hats?"

"Our fearless leader Black Hat." Flug said in drunken singsong. "In a big Black Hat House. In...what's the name of this town?"

"I don't-"

"Let's call it Hatsville." He said grinning again.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was being called "fearless leader". Maybe it was that stupidly cute grin on Flug's face. For whatever reason, this was starting to sound like a great idea.

"And, and, *omph* it'll be AAALLLL red and black, like you. And it'll be great, and we'll live in it together, and we'll get so much work done, and I'll have a giant TV to watch anime, and-"

"What's ani-may?" Black Hat asked, feeling the foreign word stick on his tongue like a wad of strange candy,

"Anime is the gre-greatest thing ever!" Flug proclaimed. "It's like cartoons, but better. And it has giant robot fights."

"Flug, we can just build our own giant robots. And have them fight."

Flug gasped. "Yes! Yes! We'll call them...we'll call them Hat-Bots! And they'll be huge, and have hats, and, and-"

"You're really stuck on hats tonight, huh?"

"You're...you're Black Hat. Let's just put... _hats_...on everything…" Flug was close enough now that he could grab onto Black Hat's knee. "Hats...for Black Hat."

"Make it my villain persona, you mean?" Black Hat said. In all honesty, not a bad idea. It was catchy, it fit him well, people could actually pronounce it. It was something that wasn't being used by anyone else, as far as he knew.

This...might actually be genius.

"Yeah, yeah." Flug said, crawling sloppily into Black Hat's lap. "Everyone knows you can't use your real na-name. So you, you be Black Hat and I'll, I'll be your awesome scientist, Doctor Flug!"

"Doctor?" Black Hat asked, staring at the drunk young man attempting to straddle him. Oh wow he was bad. You really didn't get far with Julio now did you Flug? Well, it was probably mostly due to the booze in his system. Which made it Black Hat's fault, really.

Flug nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna be a doctor! And I'll build the d-drill that will pierce the heavens!" He said while pointing up into the sky dramatically. He nearly lost his balance and almost fell right off Black Hat's lap, if said man hadn't grabbed him and pulled him forward. He also took the liberty of righting his leg position.

There we go. Much better.

Black Hat looked up at the man in his lap. The man who was still fairly hard and looking at him with a lustful expression. Drunk and stupid-looking, but lustful. Sitting on his lap. Probably feeling his own excitement through his dress pants. Which were also ruined.

Hey…

"You know…" Black hat said, reaching to hold onto Flug by his sides. If the man actually had any meat on his bones, these would probably be what people call love handles. "You've ruined much more than just my hat."

"I did?" He said, with that dumb look still on his face. Oh God damn him.

"Yes. I'm all dirty because of you."

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Flug said, bracing himself on Black Hat's shoulders as he lowered his face to meet him. His drunken face split in a thin smile.

"You better." Black Hat said, leaning up to meet him.

The two kissed. Mouths open to taste each other's flavors. Craning their necks to find the perfect angle to deepen their embrace. Tasting the sour flavor of alcohol and the sweet sensation of the other's warm and inviting being. Along with the slight stinging sensation of a weak acid.

Flug seemed to enjoy it, he moaned into Black Hat's mouth, lifting himself off of his lap slightly to get that long tongue intertwined with to his own. Black Hat took that as an opportunity to grab his ass, harshly. It only made Flug moan louder, open his mouth wider, invite Black Hat in deeper.

Flug started moving his hips in amateurish, clumsy moments. Mostly likely trying to emulate things he'd seen on the internet. Black Hat supposed he had a few things to teach him.

There was no rush, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

Flug passed out shortly after the fun began. Black Hat apparently could get no farther with him than dear old Julio Bermudez had.

Black Hat's shirt was unbuttoned and he was missing his tie, still not completely sure _where_ exactly it ended up but he was for the most part still decent, if you don't count the numerous tears and holes in his filthy clothes that he was going to have to change out of eventually. Flug was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned, revealing the pink feminine garment underneath. Not that anything really ended up happening with that.

 _ **Goddamn lightweight. You're lucky I'm such a gentleman.**_

It was true, it would be extremely easy to take advantage of Flug's unconscious state. But Black Hat wouldn't. Much like his employment, he preferred to be willingly given these kinds of things rather than take them by force. It was why he hadn't used Flug's dirty little secret against him. Why he waited so long for Flug to give him an answer of his own free will.

Besides, Flug was drunk. He probably wouldn't remember it clearly enough. One's first time should be something remembered fondly.

And Flug screaming Black Hat's name to the cosmos while he ravaged him with pleasures experienced for the first time in his life was DEFINITELY a moment to be remembered fondly by both parties involved.

Which was why he unrolled the sleeping bags and tossed Flug into one like a sack of sweet potatoes. His glasses were probably still on, maybe, could be. Whatever. If Flug needed new ones he could just get some for him.

His special lenses were probably fairly pricey, but that was no issue. If it was a necessity for his new scientist (future doctor) it was money worth spending.

The fire was starting to die down. They still had a bit of kindling left, which he promptly tossed down the hole. Why save any? He didn't intend to come back anytime soon, now that Flug had become his. His…

His.

He liked the sound of it.

He walked off a bit, wandering into the night. Confident that the fire would guide him back should he lose his way. Happy to have an underling again. The last ones had been so utterly useless. He was happy to watch them die after failing him so badly. Flug, hopefully, would not be the latest in a line of disappointments.

But. But he kept thinking back to what Flug had said. That offhand question that cut unfathomably deep.

 _Are you even human?_

He had gained a bit of notoriety in Italy. He knew it was bad. He knew what it meant. It meant he was no longer safe hiding in plain sight like he did. It meant he had to leave. Go somewhere else. There was nothing more to be done, all that was left was to wrap up loose ends and book the next stop in his journey.

But, how could he? This country was beautiful. So, so beautiful. The land, the culture, the people! It was all magnificent! The underground network of criminal activity was nothing to scoff at either. This land had a long history of organized crime, and their expertise truly showed in how efficiently they ran their business.

Truly, an inspiring and enlightening three years.

He wanted to stay. He'd found himself a little sidekick that was competent enough, nothing special. He certainly wasn't keen on leaving his homeland. Why would he, it was gorgeous!

So he stuck around. He knew it was a stupid move. He knew he was breaking the one rule that had kept him alive and thriving all his life. But he couldn't tear himself away just yet.

He paid for that. With interest.

Apparently, a young up-and-coming villain from parts unknown like him had seemed like the perfect target for a hero just starting out. A hero calling himself _**Squalo Tigre**_. Young and inexperienced, despite being born a shark-man and living in a city that's been sinking for hundreds of years.

He hadn't wanted to fight himself. It was nearly impossible to keep his true self hidden when fighting. Despite people like himself being treated FAR better in the majority of the world, there was always that constant fear of being ostracized and discriminated against. So, acting like he was too good to fight, he sent his little sidekick to fight him. He was a normal human, but a good shot with his twin pistols. Someone who could hold their own.

Or so he thought.

Turns out that jumping into the canals to fight a person who is half fish is a bad idea. Who knew?

Well, Black Hat knew. Because he wasn't a goddamn idiot! He tried telling him, but nope! He just jumped in after, saying something about how he'd finish him off. He tried telling him, " _ **No, it's a trap! Don't jump in the water you idiot!**_ " But no, clearly the sidekick knew better.

It didn't take long for the blood to surface.

Of course, he wasn't dead. Squalo Tigre was playing at being a hero, so of course he wasn't going to murder the pathetic excuse for a henchmen. He wasn't above giving him a serious gaping wound in his leg, though. Which he would probably bleed out from fairly quickly. Dumbass.

Then he came at Black Hat. Of course, he wasn't Black Hat back then. This was the country that gave him his fine tailored suit, but not his hat.

It had set him off. Both that his underling had disobeyed, and that the amatuer hero had the gall to damage something he considered HIS.

Squalo Tigre died that day, his blood running in the canals of Venice along with whatever chunks of his body remained of him. There wasn't much, just a few strips of flesh that clung to the fabric of his costume. Black Hat could taste something vaguely metallic in his mouth, even though there was nothing in there but spit. He had the sense that something (something meaty) was stuck in his teeth, even though he could find nothing when he felt around with his tongue. He had the odd sense that he was somehow checking the wrong teeth-

But he preferred not to think about those things.

The look on his failure of a helper's face though. That...haunted him. This was a man who'd seen him torture people. With conventional means; electrocution, screws, barbed wire, waterboarding, slowly skinning someone alive with a potato peeler, ripping off fingernails, he'd even seen him murder a man's favorite dog and then serve it to him as meatballs. But still. He'd seen and participated in some truly twisted acts.

But seeing Black Hat. Seeing what he truly was. His curse.

It...broke him.

Broke him in a way that made him impossible to keep around.

His eyes were wide in horror, his mouth agape, if he hadn't had a shark bite in his leg he probably still wouldn't have ran away because he was nailed to the floor with fear.

Black Hat attempted approaching him, calling him by name as if that would snap him out of it. But it didn't help. If anything, it made it worse.

"Alberto…" He said, trying his best to keep his voice level. To make it clear it was still him. His boss of almost an entire year. "Alberto, it's me. It's just me."

The man was too shaken up to form complete sentences. The most he got out was "No...that...him...you...so...arms...mouths...t-t-teeth...blood...you…"

"Monster."

Then he tried to flee. Tried. He was still waterlogged, and his wound was bleeding profusely. He likely wouldn't be able to stand on it, not even with the adrenaline pumping through him. His mobility was severely limited, the best he could do was crawl backwards by his elbows. Repeating that phrase.

"Monster...you...you...monster...he…"

And it was clear that Alberto was no longer serviceable.

He had always thought that this was a possibility, so he was prepared to do it. It wasn't something he looked forward to, but it had to be done. It would be the last tie to cut with this land, save for _**Il Ratto**_ and his large network of henchmen. A future client, Black Hat hoped. One with influence.

He approached his former compatriot, both of them knowing full well what was to be done with him. He stopped crawling, seeming to realize how pointless it was to try and escape his fate. He looked up at him, his boss, and asked him:

" _Are you even human?"_

Black Hat didn't answer, because in truth, he didn't really know. Was he a man with a curse? A man with an ability? Was he even human at all? He had many features some would consider inhuman, as far as he knew it was just how he was born. Who's to say he was or wasn't? And what did it matter?

And why did the question seem to crush his very soul?

Alberto died. In much the same way Squalo Tigre had. Blood running down the street into the water, nothing left but scraps of meat and the not wholly unpleasant taste of blood.

Black Hat thought of this while using his extra appendages to strangle some unfortunate desert creature he'd happened upon in the night. Poor thing, it was dead the minute the undefined limb closed around it. The only evidence of its life were the small nicks it left in his form. He didn't know what it was, or why he'd come out here to kill it, but he had. He supposed it was just his body's way of exercising his abnormal muscles.

He found their campsite, led back by the flame he'd made. He took a quick glance at his sleeping future doctor. He was nestled all adorably in the sleeping bag Black Hat brought for him. His eyes shut tight to the terror sharing his space.

He wondered, would Flug have the same reaction? Could he be trusted to keep his secret? Would the man who moaned and writhe and begged for his touch in a drunken stupor scream in horror and fear as he ran away from what Black Hat was, underneath the suit and tie and hat and bravado?

He didn't know, and he wasn't eager to find that out just yet.

As he crawled into his own sleeping bag, not bothering to change, he pondered the question he'd heard so many times before tonight.

" _Are you even human?"_

Perhaps not, but that wasn't something he was going to let damage him.

He was the villain who would rule the world.

He wouldn't be hurt by a query so inconsequential.

He refused.

* * *

Notes:

SO! Happy Friday the 13th! Happy Internatinal Kissing Day! Happy premiere date of the Miraculous Ladybug episdoe, Zombizou! Just so much going on today, I love it! And this was the chapter where i discovered two of my favorite things to write: drunken antics, and Black Hat POV. Because I can't resist but to write him as a huge freaking dork and I love it.

Translations:

 _ **obeah doctor = just another term for witch doctor to be honest**_

 _No no yo puedo hacerlo no = No no I can do it no_

 _¡Ahora soy Black Hat! = Now I'm Black Hat!_

 _¡No no no, soy Black Hat, soy el jefe ahora! = No no no, I'm Black Hat, I'm the boss now!_

 _¡Yo digo que no! = I say no!_

 _¡Yo soy Black Hat! ¡Impostor! ¡Hagamos de la base un sombrero gigante! ¡Quiero un sombrero gigante del mal! = I'm Black Hat! Imposter! Let's make the base a giant hat! I want a giant hat of evil!_

 _¡Suéltame, nabo enojado! = Let go, angry turnip!_

 _¡Ahhhh sí papí más duro! = Ahhhh yes daddy harder! (You know what PaperHat was always missing? Daddykink! [I am so sorry])_

 _ **Squalo Tigre = Tiger Shark (Italian)**_

 _ **Il Ratto = The Rat (Italian)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Just Roll With It

This first thing Flug became aware of was the sunlight. It shone directly into his face and slapped him awake like a spouse shouting _We overslept!_

The second thing was his massive headache. Which was only getting worse the more he became aware. His mouth was dry, he desperately needed water. And toothpaste. And mouthwash. Oh just the thought of mouthwash!

The third thing he realized was that he had no idea where he was right now.

He sat up immediately, and instantly regretted every decision that had ever led up to his life at this point. His head throbbed painfully, his body was sore, his mouth felt like he'd been gargling dust, and he was having a super hard time moving his right arm.

So much as opening his eyes at this point was a pain. It was far too bright and everything was murky and blurred and his face felt sticky and stiff. What the hell had he been doing?

When he finally did manage to open his eyes and take a look at his surroundings, he found himself in a sleeping bag in the middle of nowhere with some car and a small campsite. And the smell...oh god the smell of cooking meat. Oh man it felt like it was going to make his throw up. What the hell was going on? Where was he? Why-

"Oh, you're awake." A scratchy voice said from...somewhere.

Flug turned, trying to deal with the world's constant spinning, and saw a familiar man. One whose name he couldn't place right now but he knew that he knew him and he seemed fine so he must have answers.

"Wha-" Oh god like broken glass in his esophagus. "What happened?" He croaked.

"Well for one, you got drunk as hell last night." The black man (was it alright to call him that?) in black and red said casually. "We came out here, explored a town in the making, you signed over your soul to me, and you got totally _**bêbado**_."

Flug was nowhere near coherent enough to comprehend other languages right now. If it meant anything like _bebido_ , that explained this massive head-pain.

"And this, young man, is what's known as a hangover. Any of this sound familiar, Flug?"

Having something so dark to focus on was very relieving to his weary eyes. The man wasn't painful to look at like the rest of the world was right now. He tried thinking back. The last thing he remembered fairly clearly was indeed something about a contract. He'd signed it and…

Oh, that really happened. He'd really sold his soul for a job opportunity.

Well, shit. His mother would not be happy about this.

Rocinante Flugslys, the man who'd apparently signed away his soul, moaned in agony. How much did he have to drink last night? He wasn't an avid drinker, seeing as he never went out and drinking alone struck him as sad and pathetic, but how badly did he embarrass himself last night in front of his new boss?

Oh yeah, he agreed to work for Black Hat. At least he could actually remember the man's name, finally.

He wondered if he should quit his part-time job at Radioshack now.

Flug tried to think back to anything else that happened that night. Contract, soul, dental coverage (a pleasant surprise, honestly), drinking on an empty stomach. Well, that was his first mistake. But he felt copious amounts of beer might help him deal with the fact that he now was no longer had ownership of his own damn soul.

Considering that he wasn't particularly concerned with that fact anymore, it seemed to have worked.

Okay, then things got fuzzy. He got the sense that Black Hat had been laughing at him, so he'd pushed him. Then fallen on top of him. Oh God how mortifying, had he really done that?

And then...he wasn't fully sure. He'd been running around screaming like a crazy person, he tripped, something dragged him along the ground (ok that _had_ to be the alcohol), and then-

And then he must've passed out and had a crazy sex dream because while Black Hat did sometimes weirdly touch him and outright pinned him against the car last night, there's no way in hell he bit him while grinding him into the dirt.

And that's what Flug thought...until he reached over to touch his aching neck and found dried blood. And scabs. Going along his clavicle (more commonly known as the collarbone) and up his neck. Bite marks. And some weird rash-like areas that stung a little bit when he ran his fingers over them. Even just lightly. There was a bit snaking its way up his neck and on his cheek and oh boy did it burn!

He spared a glance at Black Hat himself, who seemed to be busy cooking...something that made him want to vomit all the alcohol in his system. Sausages? Would normally be delicious. Now they were sickening.

Well, Flug himself only had very vague memories of last night. Black Hat had been drinking too, maybe he could only sort of remember it as well.

Even though he seemed perfectly fine right now and probably had a higher tolerance for alcohol and it was totally possible that he'd been completely aware the entire time and had perfect memories of the events that transpired between them.

But, one could always hope.

He caught Black Hat's eye, staring at him wordlessly as his pawed his bite and burn marks. Black Hat rewarded his confused and worried expression with a predatory grin. Like: _Yeah, you're mine now. Body and soul. You seemed pretty eager to offer yourself up, really. How could I resist?_

Flug covered his face and moaned again. If that had really happened, what else had they done last night? He couldn't remember anything else past that point, and it just clicked that he was shirtless.

He quickly checked the rest of his body for marks, and was immensly relieved to find the rest of him intact.

His lower half seemed fine, nothing felt sore or any different. That was greatly reassuring. At least his cherry hadn't been popped while he was too drunk to remember it. The worse he could find were small nicks and bruises around his hips. He was too relieved at that being all he found to give much thought as to how he might've gotten them.

His glasses were filthy, had in slept with them still on? What could he use to clean them?

Flug got up to make his way to the car, which he left his bag in. It had his clothes in it, another pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Oh man his back was killing him. His head was killing him. His face was burning like he'd stuck it in an oven. His body was actively punishing him for his poor life choices.

He noticed a weird dried up mound of something disgusting near the car. Ew, what was that? It smelled awful.

He got his bag out, cleaning his lenses on the spotless blue shirt. He quickly shoved it over his bare chest, glad to be covered once again. He reached to slip of his dirty, dusty jeans, and noticed that his fly was down.

And a hint of bright neon pink satin was showing.

And it hit him again that Black Hat knew yet another of his secrets.

 _You know what?_ Flug thought _. I don't have the energy to care right now. Do not care. Fuck it. I wear panties. They're comfortable, I like them, they make me feel pretty, and I don't care that my scary boss knows about it._

He didn't bother to try and hide himself either. He stripped off the filthy light blue denim in full view of said new employer, too over all of his concerns to bother with modesty. He was glad he didn't bring the stockings, even if Black Hat probably knew about those too. It was too hot to be wearing them out here.

He felt eyes on him, but he couldn't find it in himself to be worried about that either. The hangover took over all of his thoughts and he couldn't be bothered to care about anything else.

Besides maybe how god awful the rest of him felt.

Once he was in clean clothes again, he focused his energy on trying not to vomit from the smell of the cooking meat. And not being blinded by the sunlight. And staying on his feet amidst the spinning of the world. Oh god, he needed an aspirin.

Black Hat was driving them back home. Luckily, he was well enough to drive the entire day again, so Flug got to rest his eyes in the passenger seat. Thank God for tinted windows.

It seemed Black Hat was trying to be...nice...he was keeping his road rage somewhat in check, only screaming at the top of his lungs it he was cut off or honked at. Other than that he kept it at an angry mumble of curses under his breath. Which Flug was grateful for, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his cool if he had to deal with his aching head and Black Hat's raspy yelling.

The events of last night were still a blur, past making a complete fool of himself under Black Hat he had no memories at all. Except maybe that they had changed positions. He felt like he could vaguely remember being on top. Which he hoped was just the alcohol, and hoped Black Hat didn't expect things like that to continue. If they could keep their "relationship" more or less professional, that'd be _great_. He didn't feel he could handle much more stimuli at the moment, so he tried his hardest to fall asleep on the inevitably long car ride.

Packing the car had been a pain. Even with Black Hat showing a considerable amount of...patience...for his hungover employee, he still had to help get the cooler in the backseat again. Thankfully, it had been much lighter without all the beer bottles.

As for the empty bottles, they left them out in the open. They were villains, officially in Flug's case now, what did they care?

Flug allowed his mind to wander, thinking maybe it would zone him out faster and he could fall asleep, and finally get some relief from the drum circle jambori going on in his skull.

He wondered vaguely if things would be any different for him, now that he didn't have a soul. Or at least, it was owned by someone else. Did that leave him soulless? Was his soul still in his body now that it had a new owner? He wished he could study the contract in more detail, work out the specifics of what he'd agreed to. He also wished he could form more complex thoughts.

Why oh why had he not read that stupid piece of paper beforehand?

Would things change, now that he was assumedly soulless? He'd never given any thought to things like the human soul, not even in the religious sense. Even being raised in a devout Catholic household and going to church every week up until his teenage years, he himself never really bought into the beliefs. He could vaguely remember through the fog of his mind that in the Bible it was basically the immortal essence of a human. Scientifically it was a psychological concept people came up with to try and explain the natural world based on observations. Observations of...

Things escaped him at the moment.

Flug couldn't really think of anything he used his soul for. Or any sort of purpose the soul really had. He didn't feel any different, aside from the feeling of his skull about to split open. God, was this what all hangovers were like? He was never drinking again.

Wait, didn't he agree to go drinking with AURELIO CRUZ at some point in time? And ditched him for Black Hat?

Yeah, no. No no no no no. He was not doing that. He wasn't going to show Mexico's Next Top Male Model his drunken self.

Well okay, he could just not drink as much. Actually eat something.

What had he been thinking about? Oh yeah, his immortal soul.

Since he couldn't come up with anything he did that involved the use of his soul, Flug figured he would be fine. Best case scenario was that life continued on as usual, with no lasting (or at least life altering) side effects.

Worst case...he couldn't even begin to guess what that could entail.

Really, what could the consequences be for not having a soul? Would his hair turn red? Would he develop fair, freckled (well he already had freckles) skin? Would he become extremely light sensitive?

Would he get a cute little egg charm to keep his soul in?

Ok, maybe he was overreacting.

While still trying to unravel the mysteries of a soulless existence, he dozed off. Maybe. He didn't recall a point in time where he'd fallen asleep, as far as he knew he'd just kept running in internal circles thinking of possible changes to his life now that he had no soul. Perpetually. He must've knocked out at some point without realizing it because the next thing he knew Black Hat was shaking him out of his thoughts. It was night. Pitch black.

Flug was surprised, to say the least. Even if traffic had been better this time around, it still would've taken hours. Long enough for Flug to get some real rest, to actually fall asleep. Which it didn't feel like he had, even though it did seem to be night now. He felt like he'd been in a sort of half asleep state, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't remember if he had dreamed at all. He was too busy trying to work his head around the mechanics of souls, with little progress.

He looked around, still groggy but thankfully not in as much pain. Through the dark windows of the car, he could see his apartment building. The crisp red brick building was a welcome sight. It held the promise of a warm bed, pain medicine, and some alone time that he was really looking forward to after this weekend.

Crap, he didn't have homework due tomorrow, did he?

"Thank you Black Hat." Flug said, trying to figure out what exactly to thank him for besides the ride home. _Thanks for the job, and for indulging my bite-kink. Let's do this again sometime._ "This w-w-wa-was...fun, actually."

That wasn't even a lie, he was surprised to find. Being honest, he had actually enjoyed the weekend. The stars, the construction site, camping, drunken...well, he didn't want to say mistakes. Happenings. Some of which he couldn't remember. Blaring road rage and all, never a dull moment.

"Glad to hear it." Black Hat said with a smile. "Let's meet up tomorrow, go over the specifics of your new employment and get everything settled. Once you've, you know, cleared your head."

 _Thank you, Hat-Man, for being so considerate of my hangover._

"Yeah, yeah totally. Cafe Triste, around 1:00 w-work for you?"

"Sure. Now go home Flug. Rest up."

Which Flug did, waving his new boss goodbye.

Once in his familiar apartment, he fished out two aspirin and quickly swallowed them with a large gulp of water. His hangover was mostly gone, he guessed he must've gotten SOME rest on the drive back home. But he still couldn't really recall a point where he had actually fallen asleep.

Well, there was nothing he could do about that. He figured the best thing to do now would be to finalize his little traps. The deadline was finally approaching, by next Friday everyone had to present their own inventions to capture their Gifted classmates. Flug had finally decided on an extremely simple concept to tie together his final designs; electricity. It was something that had occurred to him on the long car ride back.

He would be using fairly high electric volts to make sure his test subjects couldn't escape. He was hoping to be able to make them effective but mostly painless, as injuring his peers was not something he wanted to do at the moment. Perhaps if he could tune them to the very synapses of the brain and make the frequency strong enough to work from contact anywhere on the body…

As he originally planned, he'd aim on subduing Patricia and Natalia, the fastest of the volunteers.

For Patricia, the cheetah hybrid, he had nothing special planned. His concept was a gun that fired his own variation of bolas, those cords with two or three weighted balls on each end that you typically see being used to wrap around an animals or person's legs to take them down. Except instead of weighted balls being used, they would be designed to wrap around anything they came into contact with immediately. Whether it be an arm, a leg,a torso, it would wrap around it's target and administer it's shocks to incapacitate it's target.

This modified taser would be what he intended to use on most of the participants. It was a good long distance weapon, good for those whose Gifts needed physical contact or had a short range. If, for any reason, Flug needed to get close to anyone who fit that description...he could just wear gloves and long sleeves and pants. And keep them far away from his face. Or cover his face with something...Hey, if he was going to be a villain, maybe he should start thinking of a costume? Or just something to cover his face.

For Natalia, the gun wouldn't work. For the simple reason that she was faster than it. Ergo, something else was needed. Something a bit less confrontational.

Flug had an idea, of the same weapon in a different form. A sort of electrically charged bear trap, if you will. Simple concept; step on this thing get an immobilizing shock that keeps you on it long enough for the metal contraption to wrap around your foot and lock you into place. Or one that wrapped around a person's ankle and kept shocking them, keeping them immobilized. It wasn't going to have the metal teeth of a true bear trap, but it was the closest comparison he could find. He still wasn't sure which of the two ideas floating around he would settle on. It was entirely possible he'd end up creating both.

Maybe he should build one with the teeth for Black Hat. It sure sounded like a creation worthy of a super villain.

But, before he could even so much as consider that, he should really finalize the blueprints for what he actually had to present next week. Potential villainous adaptations would have to wait.

Flug set up his blueprint paper on the small table he had in the kitchenette. He wasn't sure why he'd bought this, he lived alone and typically lived off of ready-made instant meals. He hardly ever ate at the table. Usually he'd just take whatever he'd heated up to the couch and eat out of his lap. The occasional fast-food dinner was eaten in much the same way.

For most of his childhood he'd eaten at a table, setting it for his father while his mother cooked their meals. One of them (usually Mama) always made it a point to say grace before they ate. Everytime they sat down and ate, they always said grace. So much so that Flug himself used to give a short prayer during lunch at school. Not out of religious piety, really, it was just how he had been raised.

At some point, he had just stopped.

He couldn't remember any specific moment or time, no sudden realization of futility or meaninglessness. It just began slipping from his mind. So much so that by now he almost forgot the prayer entirely.

He supposed his parent still kept it up. Maybe he should call them sometime. Visit. Take them out and just talk.

What he wanted to talk ABOUT was unclear, but the longing he felt was as obvious as a new pimple on the face of a 10th grader.

He wanted to see his parents.

Speaking of meals, he hadn't had anything decent since that...morning? Afternoon? When had he woken up? Did he even actually eat anything? With a groan at the prospect of having to actually take care of his physical needs, he rummaged around until he found something microwavable and popped it in for a few minutes.

Since he intended on working while under the weather tonight, he figured it might help keep his mind straight with a bit of background noise. He scanned his DVD collection of anime and found one of his older favorites. Something he'd seen multiple times and knew for a fact that the series didn't really take off until episode five. Of course, the true conflict didn't start until episode twelve, but 5-10 served as necessary set-up to the heartbreaking moments of having to reverse all the changes the Future Gadget Laboratory had made to the past.

Necessary set-up that Flug already knew and could totally service as white noise while he worked.

He popped in the first disk and waited for the menu to start up. While the DVD played the promotions for whatever anime's were coming out at the time of release, his microwave beeped. Signalling that his dinner was ready.

Ah, yes, eating. That thing his body needed him to do or he'll die.

He got his meager meal out, hot but not unbearable, and set it on the table. Getting his fork and ignoring the dubbed animated Japanese people, he stared at it for a second.

He could remember his mothers meals. Hot and sizzling. How they warmed his body starting from his mouth down into the pit of his stomach where it spread to his arms and legs until every ounce of him felt the pure love that only comes from a mother's cooking. How his family would talk and joke and just BE a family over the dinner table every night.

And every night they would say grace.

He mumbled a small prayer to himself. He supposed if there was any spiritual being willing to listen to the prayers of an effeminate homosexual Mexican, he could count his ready-made meal blessed.

He hit "Play All" on the DVD menu, and settled in to eat and work.

* * *

Flug still wasn't completely sure if he'd slept last night. He'd stayed up far longer than he'd meant to, actually getting most of his intended work done. By the time he realized how late it was (technically early), he would barely have about four or five hours to sleep. And that was if he fell asleep right that second.

He did not.

He spent a good amount of his limited downtime laying awake, trying to will himself to sleep. Trying to clear his mind from any distractions keeping him awake (like electric bear traps, the electric slide, electric avenue, bug zappers for humans...) was getting him nowhere. It felt like an enormous waste of his precious time to just be laying in bed thinking of nothing.

In an attempt to lull himself to sleep, he tried thinking of one of his favorite fictional characters. By that, he meant one of his anime crushes. He was actually someone quite different from what Flug considered his "type". A driven but also quite manipulative man. A user. Someone willing to sacrifice others for his own ambition and expected them to be equally willing to die for his own selfish cause. But that ambition is what drew Flug to the character. He wished he could just go make his desires happen with such confidence, to be able to pay the price for achieving his goals with nothing but his own determination driving him.

He thought the mental image of the long haired albino bathing in the river, the blood running down his muscular arms from the force of his own blunt fingernails, would be enough to send him into a blissful wet dream.

But no. It just gave him an uncomfortable ache in his crotch, which actually made it ever harder to fall asleep. So, colossal failure there. Taking care of his little problem didn't really improve his situation much either, all it really did was force him to get up and change his underwear. Putting himself right back at square one of his "fall asleep" scheme.

So he thought of his potential projects. What he would be showcasing next week. What could be altered and changed to suit his new employment. What would cause the most pain and therefore have the most appeal to supervillains.

He should really ask Black Hat about how and when he would be paid. Would it be a monthly salary or would he be paid based on his performance and overall productivity? Would it even be a set salary? Or would it be going by an hourly wage? Black Hat promised financial stability, and seemed to believe he could provide it. Flug hoped he hadn't literally signed his soul over to someone who was all talk.

Oh, there it was again. The soul. Surely, Black Hat wasn't serious about that, was he?

Was he?

Well, Flug's alarm was going off. God it felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Like he had just spent the night going over potential scenarios and blueprints in his head.

He was going to need an extra large cup of coffee today.

The rest of the day progressed as usual. Flug wore a turtleneck to cover the bite marks he'd received and met Black Hat right outside Cafe Triste and they went about their conversation. Flug was honestly surprised, he didn't feel nearly as tired as he thought he would, having gone presumably most of the night without sleep.

He and Black Hat talked over the financial aspect of their brand new business relationship, coming to an agreement on Flug's paycheck, allotted working hours, and Flug presented a well enough argument that got Black Hat to relent and allow him scheduled breaks throughout the day. He wasn't entirely pleased by it, but Flug pointed out that exhaustion and poor health led to lesser quality products, which won his new boss over. If there was anything Black Hat did care about, it was the quality of his future products.

"So, when does all this really get started?" Flug asked. "Our base isn't even built yet. That's another thing, what is our e-evil la-lair going to be like?"

Flug still had a hard time getting the words out of his mouth. _Evil lair._ He was going to be a super villain. Or, the scientist of a super villain. Oh god was the high point of his life going to boil down to just being the sidekick?

"You know, I've been think of that for a long time now. Just recently I came up with something that I'm really starting to get attached to."

"Well, let's hear it."

"Ok, _**bear with me here**_ ," Oh boy is this going to sound as insane as his take-over-the-world pitch? "What if we built it in the shape of a giant hat?"

… _..whaaaaaaaaat….._

"What?" Flug finally said out loud.

"Yes, it'll stick out like crazy. Yes, it sounds incredibly impractical. Yes, it is because it seems like "Black Hat' is the only name people can actually call me by with any degree of ease. And before you ask, yes, I have the funds to do it."

At this point Flug pretty much assumed that Black Hat's bank account was a bottomless hole from the pits of hell. The man could probably just retire now at...whatever age he was and leave Flug alone. But he didn't. He had a dream and he was making it happen. And decided that he wanted Flug along for the ride.

And apparently his dream included living in a giant hat.

Flug had to be honest, he wasn't expecting that.

"Ummm, ok. Have you actually told any contractors this?"

"No, no, of course not. I don't have any actually _**schematics**_ of how I want it to be yet. I was, ah, hoping perhaps you'd be of some assistance?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Flug swore he caught his steal a glance at his neck.

 _I'm beginning to think you just wanted someone contractually obligated to hang around with you and not leave when you harass them,_ Flug thought.

"Well I don't know how to design a building, per se, but…" Flug pulled out some spare graph paper from his backpack. "This isn't going to be some ordinary building now is it? I assume it will be in the shape of a top hat?"

"Of course."

"How much land space are we working with here?"

With Black Hat's feeding him numbers and measurements, Flug was able to draft up a crude estimate of what a gigantic evil hat base might look like within the space Black Hat presented him with. Along with his eccentric demands for the place.

Black Hat wanted no less than three stories, not counting an attic, a basement, a sub basement, and a rooftop terrace, while also leaving enough space for rather sizeable front and back yards. As for the rooms themselves, Black Hat demanded the third floor be mostly dedicated to a bedroom (mostly likely his) along with a large private office, the second one consisting of spare rooms and storage, and the ground floor reserved for the actual living spaces and necessities such as the kitchen, walk-in freezer, dining room, foyer, living room, living room with a bigger television (Black Hat refused to call it a game room), and a decently sized laboratory.

Said lab would be mostly for the "easy" stuff, Black Hat explained, and should only be used for comparatively basic mechanical inventions. More than likely commissions from customers or upgrades to preexisting inventions. Anything more complicated or requiring long term experimentation, meaning more dangerous and therefore more profitable, should be relegated to the laboratory in the basement. Which was to be heavily secured. The sub basement would be for resources and projects of Flug's own choosing. His private lab, so to speak. Black Hat promised him free reign over this area to do with as his wished, so long as it didn't divert attention away from assigned work.

One way to think of it would be that the experiments and inventions would get more complex and unique the further down you went.

The attic would be used for anything that didn't fit in the second floor. More space, basically. Black Hat's only justification for it and the rooftop terrace was that they were "aesthetically pleasing". Well, it was his money that would be spent on it, not Flug's.

The same reasoning was given for why Black Hat wanted such a large lawn and backyard. It was like he just wanted space and didn't care whether or not he had anything to fill it with.

Given the amount of land Black Hat already owned (or was going to own, as soon as the paperwork was finalized), Flug felt actually pretty confident that it would all fit on the enormous plot of land.

It would look insane and anyone who looked at it would probably be able to tell the people inside were up to no good, but Flug supposed he would just have to suck it up and accept that he was going to move into a gigantic hat after college.

Flug was especially pleased at the prospect of having multiple labs, one entirely devoted to whatever he wanted. And placing the truly important work underground under heavy lock and key sounded like a solid idea to him. He was actually kind of looking forward to his new career as a villains' scientist.

With most of the business they could think of off the top of their heads out of the way, the two men simply enjoyed one another's company until their respective schedules made them part ways. The made plans to meet again tomorrow at around the same time to keep talking about the bright (or rather dark) future ahead of them.

And this became something of a routine over the rest of the week. Black Hat and Flug meeting over coffee in the afternoons, chatting about this and that, much to the delight of the Cafe staff. Their typical waitress Demetra in particular stealing glances at the two of them and grinning widely, like " _My OTP, YAAAS!"_ They mostly talked about work, or future work.

Black Hat came up with this idea of "Hat Bots"; giant automatons to be used for security, heavy lifting, drones, sentries, mechanical army of the damned and what have you. Oh, and they should have hats. And laser eyes. And breathe fire! Nevermind that robots don't breathe, Flug should be able to make it happen!

That was Black Hat's argument for it, anyway.

But that wasn't the most pressing matter. Somehow.

Friday night, one week before he was set to showcase what he'd been working on for the past month, and he was done. The ElecTrap (still working on a better name for his modified bear trap/taser/ankle bracelet, although that wasn't half-bad) and his modified taser-rope-thing (which he was having an even harder time naming) were completed. A full three days ahead of schedule, too.

Ordinarily, this would be great news. More time for last minute additions and improvements. More time to test them and make sure there were no bugs in the wiring that would accidentally fatally electrocute anyone.

That should be saved for a few years down the line, when marketing it to villains. And it should be gradual, or have the ability to be remotely programmable so that it functions doubly well as a torture device and as a weapon that renders opponents immobile and ready for capture.

But the reason Flug had been so productive as of late, was not as great. As a matter of fact it was downright concerning. He himself was getting very worried, because it was just so unnatural.

Rocinante Flugslys had not slept at all in the five days since he got back from his weekend road trip with Black Hat.

And he was just... _fine_.

* * *

Notes:

I mean to post this sooner, but I promised myself I wouldn't update until I had finished the chapter I was writing. Which I did last night. So, here it is! Also, there are two anime references along with the anime Flug puts on as background noise, does anyone recognize them?

Translations:

 _ **bêbado = smashed (Portuguese)**_

 _bebido = drunk (Spanish)_


	11. Chapter 11: New Perspective

_I feel the salty waves come in_

 _I feel them crash against my skin_

 _And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win_

Flug didn't fully recognize the English song playing overhead, but it had a good beat to it. Very relaxing. He could understand it well enough, and the lyrics were catchy. He couldn't place the band, but he had the vague feeling he'd heard this singer before. Maybe he'd popped up on the radio one or twice before and Flug just never paid it much attention?

Focusing on the song was much easier than focusing on his parents.

As your typical 20-something-year-old, once he determined something was wrong, he took to the internet to try and figure out what it was and what to do about it. Unsurprisingly, looking up " _I think I sold my soul and now I can't sleep, what do I do?"_ didn't yield many results. Neither did " _I haven't slept in 5 days, what's wrong with me?"_

Well, he did get some results. Just nothing that helped him. Most websites went into stress and insomnia, but Flug was fairly certain that wasn't the case with him. Even given his stressed nature and insomniac tendencies.

The fact that most side effects of sleep deprivations were near fatal or could drive you to madness was not comforting.

Once he got tired of flipping through the Google pages (seriously, he got up to page 20. Page 20 of the Google search results!), he decided that nothing in the shallow end of the internet was going to be of any help. Not wanting to get involved in the deep web quite yet, he settled on a random ask forum.

There he detailed his experience, although he felt compelled to omit the parts concerning his newfound employment. It was like some newfound intuition warning him that it would be a bad idea to mention his job. As if some force was putting the thought of _No no, you can't talk about that,_ in his mind. He was able to post about his sleepless nights and something else. Something he hadn't noticed until he was thinking over the past week, trying to come up with any other changes he'd been going through.

His sense of time was all kinds of messed up. When he was working or studying, it was like he was going a supersonic speed. He was at his peak productivity and it felt like it took no time at all. But when he wasn't doing anything, when he tried just relaxing and letting his mind wander, time dragged on. On and on like the next hour was days away.

It gave him the impression that he was wasting time.

And to top it all off, on top of his growing concerns for his health and well-being (thank you, WebMD) there was yet another symptom of whatever it was that ailed him.

He felt fine.

Yeah. All the neurotic tendencies in the world coupled with insomnia, anxiety, and the unceasing need to keep working lest time stretch on into eternity, and he felt pretty much ok in all honesty.

Still concerned for himself, still an anxious ball of nerves, still horny as fuck, but ok in the grand scheme of things.

What was happening to him? Was it related to his signing of that contract? The contract Black Hat had gotten from some witch doctor from the United States? The contract that gave Black Hat ownership of Flug's soul?

Was he going to be okay?

He would have to see it again. The contract. And actually read it this time. Read it in full. He had only had one good look at it, and he'd been drinking a bit. His memory was foggy.

Flug didn't know exactly how to approach this predicament with Black Hat, so he decided to avoid it altogether for one more day and call up his parents to go get lunch. It had been too long since he'd seen them, and he was horrible about remembering to call.

Rather than just sit quietly and awkwardly in his old home, he opted to take his parents out, so that he could sit quietly and awkwardly in public.

 _Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

Flug wondered if his parents understood the lyrics as well. Maybe they could talk about that instead of his life.

Things were fine at first. Flug told them about what he was working on, how quickly he had been able to build his latest inventions, how his grades were (as always) near perfect. They were so proud, they were always proud. Always supportive and telling him that he could do anything he set his mind to. His latest progress a clear sign of what they'd always know; their boy was something special. Someone who was going to really make a change in the world.

It hurt Flug, to know that he was such a disappointment to them.

Not that they knew that. As far as Marta and John Flugslys knew their son Rocinante was an above average student who was going to graduate with honors and his doctorate in Robotics and Mechanical Engineering, going on to a successful career helping heroes and making this world a better place. Somewhere along the line they probably expected him to meet a nice girl and have a family of his own.

Past his graduation, he wouldn't be doing any of that.

A few weeks ago, it was more or less his plan to do nearly everything on that list. Putting his mechanical skills to use helping others was the best way he could think of to make a living. It was a job that always needed new talent to keep up with villains, was considerably safer than actual heroics, and would pay well. It would also make his dear parents immensely proud of him, to see him accomplish everything they knew he was capable of.

That was all well and good, but it wasn't anything he really looked forward to. No matter how he looked at it, it just seemed like something he'd do because there was nothing else he could really think of now that aviation was out of the question. Everyone expected him to go into the business of assisting heroes, it was just kind of what was done, and there wasn't any other profession he could find that would put his skills and talent to good use.

Until he was scouted by the competition.

Since finally taking the plunge and signing away his soul, he felt free. As free as he used to feel when he was flying planes. The majority of times were test runs, to make sure he could actually fly the things, but the few times they left him to fly moderately freely would be moments he would treasure till his death.

He felt the same rush of unchecked ability, like he was truly free to do whatever he wanted.

Albeit it was a bit more freedom now, or it would be when Black Hat's crazy Hat House (knowing him it was probably going to be much grander, like a mansion or manor) was finally built and Flug got his own labs. The promise of free reign of his OWN PERSONAL LABORATORY made him feel high. Or at least what he imagined being high felt like, he didn't do drugs.

Oh that was another thing, how was Flug going to explain a) his job, b) the fact that he would be moving in with his boss, or c) that settling down and starting a family was pretty much out of the question?

Even before the whole villainy thing, that wasn't happening. Flug was out of the closet, not exactly publicly but he knew himself and that was enough for him, so marrying a woman and having children was a tough if not impossible scenario to imagine himself in.

He supposed he could maybe adopt a child or two, do some good and give some orphans a nice home and his parents grandchildren to spoil. And maybe, just maybe, he could find a woman he liked well enough to live with for the rest of his life. Maybe he could live a lie and be okay with it so long as everyone around him was happy.

If he was really going to be villain though, and he'd already literally signed away his soul so it's not as if he could very well change his mind about it now, bringing children into it was out of the question. As well as bringing some innocent woman (or man) into his life.

It was bad enough with just his life on the line, the life of a villain a guaranteed dangerous one, no way he was including anyone else in it.

God, was this what heroes felt when they tried planning for the future? Just a big hole of " _Nope! Never putting anyone I may care about in this situation! I'm going to live my entire life in a relationship with my hand!"_

As his parents chided him for the umpteenth time about how he shouldn't let his studies control his life, he should really put himself out there and find a nice girl, Rocinante wondered about how they'd react if he came clean and came out. Right now.

Ok, maybe not right now this very moment now, but maybe on the way back home? When they dropped him off at his apartment, and he maybe invites them up for a quick drink or to use the bathroom or something? Maybe he tells them then?

He doubted he would tell them then. Or ever. They were such nice people, they loved him truly. He was their son and nothing he could do or say could change that.

But he was living a lie. A lie that they cherished and placed all their hopes into. Could he shatter their illusions of the ideal perfect son?

Well, not perfect. He'd had an accident in _la Fuerza Aérea_ and had gotten pretty badly hurt (due to the pressurings of a fellow cadet, as far as they and anyone else but he and Julio and now Black Hat knew), but that was all behind him. Everyone makes mistakes, sometimes things happen that we just can't explain, and we just have to trust that it's all a part of God's plan. We may not understand it, and it may even be painful, but God has a plan for all of us and we must believe that even in the darkest times, He is with us. He is always with us.

Sometimes while growing up Rocinante felt that it was part of God's plan for him to be gay, to teach his parents that prejudice was not ok. If that were true then he wasn't doing a very good job of it. He couldn't even bring himself to tell them.

Logically, he knew there were two outcomes. He tell them and they reject him, or he tell them and they accept him. Realistically, he knew he couldn't keep up the charade of heterosexuality for the rest of his life. Or even just the rest of _their_ lives, they were very healthy people.

He couldn't keep lying to them so blatantly, right to their faces. It hurt, almost physically. He couldn't just live the rest of his life acting like everything was fine when he had to force himself to be something he wasn't. It was going to rip him apart eventually, and it was just going to be worse the longer he waited and allowed it to fester within him.

But...he found himself without the nerve to risk breaking their hearts in order to preserve his.

 _And who cares? Divine intervention_

 _I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

 _But leaving now would be a good idea_

 _So catch me up on getting out of here_

Singer, band, whoever you are, you have the right idea.

Because apparently Reynaldo, the son of the couple across the street who's maybe four or five years younger than him, got caught with another boy behind the high school.

They were making out, as stupid high schoolers do.

And Rocinante's parents just couldn't believe it. He always seemed like such a good, God-fearing boy. And his parents were just the nicest people. Where could they have gone wrong with him?

Must've been that other boy, set him on the wrong path. That was the only explanation. He was such a good little boy, they always saw him playing across the street with the neighborhood kids when he was younger. Playing _futbol_ and tag in his front yard like all the other boys. Completely normal.

But then again, who could tell nowadays? It seemed like they were just crawling out of the woodwork. You couldn't go anywhere anymore without running into _un maricon_ shoving their sinful lifestyle in everyone's faces. They supposed it was just a matter of time before someone they knew turned out be be _that sort_ of person, but they never expected one to be someone from their own neighborhood, someone they'd been around for years. You think you know somebody!

Rocinante nodded his head along silently, vowing that he'd keep his secret for the foreseeable future.

 _Stop there and let me correct it_

 _I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

That sounded nice to Flug. Correcting these bigoted and prejudiced views from the two most important people in his life. His family. Showing them an entirely new perspective. Perhaps changing their lives (and his) for the better.

But, he didn't do that. He picked up the check and held the doors open for his mother and father, got in the car, and allowed them to drive him back to his apartment while exchanging more pleasantries on the ride.

Once back in his own dimly lit space, and assured that his parents were on the way back home, he disrobed. First removing the scarf, thank God for the chilly Fall day, and touched the little teeth marks Black Hat had left him. They still hadn't fully healed and it would be a while before they did if he kept pawing them like he was now, unlike that weird rash or burn or whatever, which seemed to fade away on its own after a while. Touching and stroking and picking at the scabs like he needed reassurance that they were real.

Oh yes. They were real.

He slipped off his coat and his blue T-Shirt, revealing the tight corset he'd been wearing underneath. Not part of his usual attire, he didn't typically like things above hip level, but he'd been feeling adventurous. He was glad for his oversized shirt tucked into his pants, it left little chance of anyone seeing what he wore underneath.

Stripping off his jeans which felt far too loose in comparison, he really should get some tighter pairs next time he went shopping, he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom and took a long look at himself.

The corset was black and plain. He would get something more inviting if he wore these kinds of things more often. The slightly crushed feeling wasn't completely unpleasant or foreign, he often felt crushed. Emotionally, and that translated well into his physical being every once in a while. Actually, having a bit of control over when he felt such a tightness in his body was...refreshing.

Flug ran his hands over the thing lightly, just barely making contact with the very tips of his fingers. The material was stiff, and melded with his already thin frame quite well. It wasn't as if he had any need of it, if anything he could stand to put on some weight rather than make himself even skinnier.

It did make his body seem a bit more curved, though. Accentuating hips and chest which were flat and plain otherwise. He'd be lying if he tried to say that he didn't like this extra bit of slimness the corset provided.

The light pink panties contrasted sharply with the deep black squeezing him. A nice, soft, pastel sort of pink going roughly against the corset and black stockings, although their lacey white trim matched perfectly. It seemed like such an innocent sort of color, one for small girls or pure young women.

And yet he, a semi-grown man who could not be called pure or innocent by his own standards was wearing them. Had wore them in the presence of his sainted parents. Had deliberately slipped them on this morning knowing full well that he would see them.

It did not escape him that he was growing more aroused the more he thought about how much of a embarrassment he'd be if they ever found out. That heat in the pit of his stomach getting hotter by the second.

Such a...naughty little _maricon_.

Who needed to be...disciplined.

Well, it wasn't as if he didn't have the entire night to himself. If Flug was just going to stay awake all night again, then why not indulge in the virgin's favorite past time?

Flug laid down on his bed, one hand snaking into his panties and the other coming up near his head. As if an unseen hand was holding it there. Holding him down. As if the hand caressing him softly (for the moment) could belong to someone else.

He could still just barely see himself in the mirror. He made eye contact and tried to block out everything but the sensations in his underwear and the desperate look in his eyes. That wanting, yearning, _needy_ look that swore obedience to someone or something that Flug didn't want to comprehend right now.

He parted his legs a bit wider, allowing for better movement of his hand. He watched his back arch slightly, and his head tilted back with it. He saw himself bite his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly. The corset was making it more and more difficult to breathe, but he wanted to keep it on. Wanted to see the effect it had on him. He watched, as if it was someone else.

As if that wasn't him clad in ladies wear, wasn't him spreading his legs even wider now, wasn't him trying to get that perfect angle that made him feel so slutty and perfect, wasn't him wishing he had someone else to touch him so that he could watch his legitimate reactions to stimuli. Wishing that for just one night he wasn't alone.

Sorry, _Dios_ , for making you cry. Again.

* * *

"D-d-d-di-d-did you bring it?" Flug asked Black Hat. Given the nature of their meeting today, they'd opted to meet in the library instead of the Cafe. It offered a bit more privacy, as there were very few people present and getting an isolated table far away from those few was easy. He was still uneasy, this whole thing made him nervous. But it had to be done.

"Yeah, I brought it." Black Hat said, pulling out a familiar scroll, complete with the same red ribbon keeping it rolled up tidily. "You say you haven't slept at all since you signed it?"

"That's r-ri-right."

"Well, let's go over the side effects." Black Hat unfurled the ribbon, letting the scroll uncoil itself a bit. He held it flat against the table for both men to see.

Flug was a bit nervous to be looking at it again. In the lighting of the library, it seemed spookier. Unnatural even. Like it was better suited to lonely campfires in the unknown rather than familiar rooms of quiet safety.

What in him had thought it was a good idea to sign this without reading through it properly?

It was hard for Flug to concentrate on reading the words, his eyes kept going back to the bottom where he'd signed it. It was honestly in much better handwriting than he'd thought it would be in, given that he was slightly buzzed when he'd actually signed it. In the dark, leaning over and using the top of the cooler as a flat surface.

Black Hat had signed it as well, in his actual name. Which was either in some crazy cursive or was in some different language. It still had an air of elegance and poise to it, though. Like it knew it was the handwriting of someone important.

Flug's signature itself was normal. It looked about the same as any other time he'd written it. Perhaps a little sloppy, but clearly legible and clearly his handwriting. It would probably hold up in court.

Wait, were soul contracts considered legally binding? Who would he have to talk to about this, an attorney or a priest? Was he going to need some kind of spiritual lawyer when he died?

Flug returned to skimming over the contract as best as he could, shaking himself out of his distracting thoughts. Some of it was in a language he didn't recognize, but it seemed like the basics were in English, which he could read perfectly well. Maybe just the mystical stuff was written in...not-English?

" _ **By signing this contract you agree to submit yourself in entirety, including but not limited to life, earthly possessions, body, mind, will, any and all private resources and/or properties, immortal soul, and desires to the service of-"**_

Yeah ok, that confirmed it. Black Hat's name was something he would never be able to pronounce or read. What language even was that? Were those letters?

" _ **Once willingly signed, this contract will relinquish you of your immortal soul within 6 hours. If this does not happen, you have no soul to take possession of. It is recommended that this contract is burned, you take another's soul as your own or reclaim your original soul, and attempt to pledge your being again after 90 days."**_

Well, ok, Flug assumed that he had a soul before last week. He wasn't aware that souls could apparently be taken so casually. Or that you could take someone else's as your own and use it in business transactions like this. Who knew?

So, had he been relinquished of his soul? What did that mean for him?

" _ **Once the soul has left your earthly body, it will take up residence in the contract itself. You will not be able to disobey anything stipulated by this contract. Any attempt to go against the contract or destroy it will cause tremendous mental, emotional, spiritual, physical, metaphysical, fifth dimensional, psychosomatic, mystical, or phantom pain. As well as distress the nature of which has not been yet experienced by humankind."**_

Ok, what the hell was fifth dimensional pain? Flug assumed he didn't want to find out, but seriously, what the devil did that even mean? He didn't exist in the fourth dimension, much less the fifth dimension! At least, he assumed he didn't. Maybe he did and he just couldn't comprehend it as a dimension of space.

So, his soul was no longer in his body, it was now in this very piece of paper before him. Yeah sure why not? BUT WHAT DID THIS MEAN FOR HIM!?

" _ **Stipulations of this contract are as follows:"**_

The long and short of it was the Flug had agreed to spend his life working under Black Hat, that he was not at liberty to discuss matters of his employment or his employment itself with persons unauthorized by Black Hat, he could not disobey anything ordered by Black Hat, and the only one who could free him of this fate without causing tremendous pain to Flug was of course Black Hat himself.

Why had he agreed to this again?

" _ **As compensation for your sacrifice, your new lord and master has graciously seen fit to bestow upon you-"**_

Ok was this one of the ones Black Hat wrote himself? He seems like the kind of guy to refer to himself as "lord and master".

And his "gracious compensation" was dental coverage, health insurance if it impeded his ability to work, lifetime housing, recession-proof employment, the honor of being subordinate to the future world dictator, free protection (whatever that meant), and negotiable scheduled breaks.

Ok, maybe Flug was wearing him down.

Flug grinned up a bit at his new boss, and found said dark-skinned man peering intently at the contract through a magnifying glass. Which really made Flug take notice of the nearly black color of his eyes. Almost like he didn't have an iris.

When Black Hat glanced up at him from it though, he was reassured. Through the magnifying glass, Flug could see a rim of nearly-black-reddish-brown circling his pupil. Almost indistinguishable, but there all the same.

"Having any better luck?" Flug asked. "Because I'm not s-s-seeing the side effects of being s-soulless anyw-w-where."

"It's in the fine print." Black Hat said simply.

Flug sighed. "Of course."

"I-i-i-is that...is that what I a-a-am now?"

"Is what what you are now?"

"Soulless. Am I s-s-s-soulless?"

Black Hat looked up in contemplation. "I guess so," he said after a second. "Does that bother you?"

"W-well, it's not like I was using it." Flug said with a sad sort of smile. "Do you see any life-threatening side e-f-ffects?"

"Just usual sleep-deprivation stuff. Insanity. Possible hallucinations. Have you stopped feeling pain and empathy?"

"Uhhh, no?"

"You may stop feeling pain and empathy."

Well, okay. That was closer to what he was looking for. He pretty much knew the symptoms of sleep deprivation; fatigue, weight loss, weight gain, heart disease, diabetes. And that was just the physical stuff! Mentally it pretty much destroyed the brain!

Like going insane! Or hallucinating! Well isn't that just peachy!

"So, I can't sleep because I'm soulless?" Flug asked.

"The signer of this contract cannot dream and does not need sleep per se. Sleep is not strictly a requirement so much as it is an amenity." Black Hat said, as emotionless as if he was reading out of an academic journal. "The signer can still lose consciousness and/or can be forced to pass out under the influence of medicinal or recreational substances. Nothing causing natural REM sleep will have any effect, save for drowsiness. Meditation or hypnosis is recommended as an alternative to normal rest should the signer desire it. These can be utilized as a way of preserving mental health."

"Why exactly? Why can't I sleep?"

"Doesn't say."

"R-really?"

"Really."

Black Hat continued.

"The signer may experience the desensitization of physical pain and suffering. Both of their own and of others. Without the soul, the body has little sensational properties. However remnants of those sensations do linger and can be experienced as what are more or less akin to phantom pains. All physical perceptions can be controlled i.e. suppressed or intensified by the mind with practice."

"So, if I concentrate really hard on not feeling pain, I won't?" Flug asked.

"It's more like you don't feel pain at all, you just think you do. Because you don't have a soul, you don't really feel physical things at all, it's just in your head. And you can control how much or how little you feel."

"Oh," Flug said, a little sad about it. He didn't want to lose all his physical sensations. Painful or pleasurable. Well, it said "may", so perhaps he wouldn't lose them? Or perhaps he could simply not try to control them, thereby keeping at the very least the illusion of physical feelings. Yes, even if life hurt, he wanted to feel it.

"The signer may experience a lack of empathy towards others of their species as well as those beyond. The suffering of other beings may not affect the signer to any extent, either negatively or positively. This too can be altered by the mind of the signer if desired."

"Well, that sounds like something I'll need for a future in villainy." Flug said under his breath.

Black Hat chuckled a bit. "You already had that one…"

They locked eyes for a few seconds. Flug almost daring his to break out into full blown laughter, he daring Flug to tell him he was wrong.

Flug was the first to break eye contact. He just knew Black Hat was smirking at him. He rubbed his neck, the area still covered in scabbed over bite marks covered by a green turtleneck. He just knew Black Hat only grinned wider at him. He refused to look at him, wouldn't look in his eye. He kept his eyes downcast, trained at the piece of paper on the desk that said Black Hat owned him.

Shit, this was going to be a long lifetime wasn't it?

"Due to the lack of soul and lack of sleep, the signer may experience a shift in the perception of time. Either that time is going by more quickly or more slowly. This also can be controlled, as time is itself an illusion."

"Well, ok. Fine. I'm not too w-w-wo-worried about that."

"There's one more thing." Black Hat said.

"Tell m-me."

"Despite the controlled numbness to physical sensations such as pain, the change in the perception of time, and the lack of immortal soul, the signer is still a mortal being subject to death by conventional means of murder, illness, and old age. If you wish to upgrade to Premium- Are you serious Mortimer?" Black Hat said. "You're really advertising your products in your other products?"

Black Hat laid down the magnifying glass with a huff. "That's just desperate."

A pause. "Shit, I'm going to do it too."

Flug blinked. "Uh, w-wh-w-what was that about an up-g-grade?"

Black Hat was silent for a beat before answering.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said quickly. A bit too quickly. Flug became suspicious. What could he be hiding?

"B-Black Hat, come on now. Just tell me."

"I said it's nothing!" He snapped. All four of the other people in the library turned their way.

"O-okay, okay, fine." Flug relented. What ever "upgrading to premium" meant, Black Hat wasn't willing to talk about it. Not right now at least. Maybe Flug could get it out of him later.

Or just, you know, read the fine print himself and find out right now.

Black Hat snatched up the contract and put it back in his coat. He seemed to be in a real hurry to get out of the library. He practically bolted out of his seat and ran for the door. Flug hurried to keep up.

"Black Hat? Hey, w-wait! Black Hat!" He tried calling but his boss wouldn't stop for him.

They exited the library, Black Hat speeding up a bit and Flug almost breaking into a light jog to keep up. Black Hat wouldn't turn around or respond to anything he said.

"Black Hat! Look, I won't a-a-ask about it again ok? Black Haaaaat! I'll just f-f-forget I even heard about whatever it was! _Wey_ , you're one of l-l-like five people I talk to s-stop ignoring me!"

Black Hat spun around on a dime and Flug almost crashed right into him. It seemed like this happened every other time they were around each other. Black Hat had an odd look in his eye, and in all honesty Flug was more preoccupied trying to find that tint of color to his iris than discerning what that look meant. It was like a small little thread, just one shred of proof that this bizarre being he would live under was a human at his core.

"I'll forget it, o-ok?" Flug said, trying to placate the man. "Totally forget about it. As a matter of fact, what was it we were talking about? I have no idea. Already g-g-gone."

Black Hat still didn't respond. He seemed a lot calmer, which Flug counted as a win, but wasn't his normal underlyingly menacing self.

"A-a-are we g-good?"

A pause. Black Hat relaxed his posture. Flug just barely took notice of how tense Black Hat had been. Why had he gotten so worked up about whatever "premium" meant?

Well, Flug knew what the word meant. It meant "an amount to be paid", or referred to some more expensive version of a pre-existing product. It usually had more features and/or benefits, but Flug's main concern was the price. The "premium" version of things tended to give little in the ways of updated technology and were more of an excuse to make things more expensive.

Hey wait…

"Yeah, yeah we're good, Flug." Black Hat finally said, his normal stance and attitude returning. "May I drive you home?"

"Y-yeah," Flug said, being shaken out of his thoughts. "Yeah please."

They walked out to where Black Hat had parked his car, the place a bit more populated than it had been before. His car stood out a bit, it looked as dark and suspicious as it's driver, but no one ever seemed to take notice of this besides Flug. Or maybe, like him, no one else was willing to voice their concerns.

No matter how founded they might be.

As they got in and drove off towards his apartment building, Flug tried to lighten the mood with some small talk.

"So, n-now that I don't sleep I guess I have a lot more time to devise weapons."

"That you do."

"Lots more time to experiment."

"Yep."

"Kind of bummed that I can't dream. I'm going to m-miss that."

"Well, look at it this way, you have more time to make your dreams reality." Black Hat said, putting a hand on Flug's shoulder.

"T-thanks. And hey, no dreams mean no night-m-m-mares so I got that going for me."

"You have nightmares?" Black Hat asked. The way he said it, though. He asked it like it was a question he already knew the answer to. The hand on Flug's shoulder was still and relaxed, not revealing any clues.

 _Just how much do you know about me, Hat-Man?_

"Yeah, s-s-sometimes."

"What about?"

"Hospital beds." Flug said. Not the whole truth, but not technically a lie. "They're not pleasant."

Black Hat chuckled at this. "Neither is hospital food, but I never had nightmares about that."

"What'd you do that landed you in the hospital?"

"Got shot. Among other things." He said with a thin smile, sending the pair into another awkward silence.

"It's probably too late to enroll for night classes," Flug blurted out after a few seconds. "And I'd have to pay just to take them."

"Night classes?"

"Well, if I have the whole night free now, I might as well expand my education. It's not like I want to just stay in and do nothing for eight hours."

"Ok, I see your point." Black Hat said, tapping Flug's shoulder a bit. "Same problem with online classes, huh?"

"Heh, m-maybe I should just hack into the school network and take online classes for free." Flug said as a joke.

"Yeah, that would work. Go ahead and do that."

Wait, Flug wasn't being serious! Although...why not? He had nothing better to do with his time. Playing with himself was going to lose it's thrill eventually, and he needed something to keep his mind occupied in the late night hours.

Well, he'd be way behind in the class. He probably would've missed more than a few important things. And what classes were being offered online anyway?

And would they show up on his transcripts or not? He wasn't going to put in effort for a class and NOT receive credit for it.

But having so many classes in the following years at all hours would probably look really fishy…

GAH! Why couldn't Flug stop thinking about every little detail and just fucking DO THINGS!?

Hey, what was that song playing softly on the car radio? It sounded familiar. Flug moved his arm to turn the volume up, slightly disturbing Black Hat's hand. Black Hat didn't move away, just settled back in the groove of things as Flug sat back in his seat. He even started rubbing Flug's shoulder. It felt pretty nice. Flug leaned into the touch a bit without realizing it as he listened to the song. It was the same one he had heard yesterday with his parents.

 _And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win_

 _There's a haze above my TV_

 _That changes everything I see_

 _And maybe if I continue watching_

 _I'll lose the traits that worry me_

Black Hat started rubbing his shoulder in time with the song. Maybe he'd heard it before also? It felt very relaxing, and Flug was able to feel himself calming down from his internal struggle. Perhaps if he just kept on this path he'd lose the traits that worried him as well.

 _Stop there and let me correct it_

 _I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

 _You come along because I love your face_

 _And I'll admire your expensive taste_

 _And who cares? Divine intervention_

 _I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

Yes, that was exactly it, a new perspective. Sometimes the only way to solve a problem was to look at it from a different angle, this he knew this from his many experiments throughout his life.

Many a time he hit a wall in his thought progress and being the stubborn workaholic he was, Flug couldn't just leave it be until he came up with a solution. More often than not, the best method of finding a way around a problem was to literally look for a way around it. Whether figuratively, in the case of equations and theory, or physically, in the case of mechanical issues. A truly new perspective. In the case of his current predicament, the solution was clear as soon as he calmed down and thought through it logically.

Flug could not change anything about himself, not anymore than he already had by signing his soul over to a supervillain, but what he could do is change how he viewed it.

A new perspective indeed.

And truly, what is so wrong with not having to sleep ever again? The only thing Flug was missing out on was a few hours of lying unconscious in his bed every night. Yes, there was the matter of his mental and physical well-being, but apparently there were substitutes to take care of those concerns in meditation and hypnosis. Something that would be worth looking into, for the sake of his health if nothing else.

This could be a good thing for him, if he was willing to make it something good. The only problem he really had with it before was that he didn't understand what had happened to him. His only issue had been not knowing what was going on.

Not knowing was the enemy, it was made of fear and uncertainty. Now that Flug knew what had happened and why, he could be okay. The information made him feel safe. Just knowing that everything with him was fine, that this was his new normal, gave him security. All that was left was to decide what to do with it, and Flug could do that at his leisure.

 _More to the point I need to show_

 _How much I can come and go_

 _Other plans fall through_

 _And put a heavy load on you_

 _I know there's no more that need be said_

 _When I'm inching through your bed_

 _Take a look around instead and watch me go_

So, what would he do once he got home? Perhaps enrolling in more classes and increasing his school workload wasn't the way of going about expanding his mind. Both because it would look incredibly suspicious to anyone who bothered looking, and because perhaps what he was looking for wouldn't be found in a classroom. Whether in person or online. There were alternative modes of study, he just had to seek them out.

And they were all probably readily available from the comfort of his personal laptop.

 _It's not fair, just let me perfect it_

 _Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive_

' _Cause seeing clear would be a bad idea_

 _Now catch me up on getting out of here_

 _So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

He could work with this.

 _Can we fast forward till you go down on me?_

Flug locked eyes (er, eye) with his bossonce they'd arrived. He thanked him politely for driving him home yet again and swiftly walked up the three flights of stairs to his apartment, humming that familiar song as he went. The elevators had been down for some time now, so he was just accustomed to taking the stairs. He wondered again what that song was and who sung it. A quick search of the lyrics would probably turn something up, maybe he'd get around to it later tonight.

Flug made his way to his apartment, familiar number 302, eager to find something to occupy his time.

* * *

Notes:

If anyone is still curious, the three animes Flug referenced last chapter were "Puella Magi Madoka Magica", "Steins;Gate", and "Berserk". Why was Flug watching a magical girl show? Cuz the outfits are cute and the story was good shut up!

The title and the song that plays in both halves is "New Perspective" (duh) from Panic! At the Disco.

Translations:

 _la Fuerza Aérea = the Air Force_

 _maricon = basically is slang to mean a gay guy_

 _Dios = God_

 _Wey = slang for "dude" or "guy"_


	12. Chapter 12: Idle Hands

Flug hoped he was doing this right. This was just one of many forms of meditation, and somewhere around the 30th pose that he had tried. Even after clicking through various meditation, karate, and yoga tutorials online Flug had yet to find a posture he was comfortable with. The whole thing in and of itself struck him as extremely silly and pointless, but given that he couldn't sleep on things if he tried, he kept on going through video after video hoping he could find some magic pretzel pose that kept him calm and relaxed throughout the night.

He had found a new favorite past-time over the past few nights: wasting his time.

Flug told himself that he was going to be productive during these eternal all-nighters. He told himself that he would use this time to expand his mind. And what did he spend the last four nights doing?

Flipping between Top 10 Anime lists and random documentaries that caught his eye.

Don't get him wrong, he thoroughly enjoyed learning about the puppeteer behind Elmo and the horrible conditions of fast-food slaughterhouses, as well as the 10 Most Evil Villains in Anime, but it wasn't exactly the sort of knowledge he'd been hyping himself up about.

Tonight, however, tonight was something different and he was determined to not waste the night away.

Tonight was only about another 17 hours away from when he would be presenting his project for his Engineering Club. And he'd found out there was going to be a surprise visitor to spectate.

An American professor from a similar Universidad (sorry, _University_ ) in California. Supposedly he also had a Gift and was interested in what students from across the border came up with. He was going to be there for some tour or something, Flug didn't know the details. But he was going to be on campus and was invited to watch their demonstration.

So, Flug was nervous. This guy was being built up as some kind of big deal, and Flug was worried about what he would have to say. That and he didn't really know much about actual Americans, he just knew that in most media, they seemed to be really trigger-happy and eager to shoot things. Like people crossing the border.

Ok, not helpful.

Which was why Flug had spend the last few hours of moonlight trying to find a position that didn't make him feel like a complete idiot sitting on his bed in front of his laptop with his eyes shut like some weird Hippie-Hipster-lovechild.

He was hoping that trying out this meditation thing could relax him enough to get through the night in relative peace. So far, it was slow going.

The Lotus position, the most common one, pained his legs. It turned out there were three variations of it, quarter, half, and full, all of them putting his lower half to sleep in what felt like minutes.

The main issue was that he couldn't seem to reach the point of relaxation he wanted. He always got distracted by his uncomfortable posture, or bothered by how he felt like a complete idiot just for trying this, or got annoyed by the video itself. Such as the endless repetition of "breathe". He knew how to breathe, he'd been doing it for over 20 years thank you very much. He didn't need to be told over and over and over again "Breathe in, breathe out," he wasn't going into labor!

Although Flug really didn't have any reason to be nervous. While everyone else had been spending the last few days trying to finish up their projects at the last minute before the live demonstration presentation amalgamation incantation what-in-tarnation (shit he was babbling again) tomorrow, Flug had been ok up until hearing about the surprise spectator. Which he should've been, given how early he'd finished them. It had only taken a few hours to make sure that everything was working perfectly as it should. So he was not any more neurotic and excitable that usual.

Ugh, the open wounds covering the right side of his face itched. Flug tried to ignore it, tried to put it out of his mind and get back to whatever the nice lady on the computer was telling him, but he was already losing his patience. Meditation was clearly a lost cause.

Oh, right, why was his normally scarred over cheek and part of his upper arm and shoulder now open? What opened his scars? Well, that's a really dumb story highlighting the lengths Flug would go to in order to avoid human interaction.

With so few days left before he was set to present his inventions, what Flug should've done was triple-check the wiring and make sure everything was working perfectly, ensure that nothing was going to go wrong by measuring the electrical output and perhaps asking one of the professors for their input, or even just taken the time to relax in his free time and go into his presentation well-prepared and quote-unquote "well-rested".

What he should _not_ have done was remove his finished projects from their heavily sealed lockers at school for "field tests".

Given the sensitivity of their materials and their use, it was strictly forbidden to remove their inventions from school grounds. Since they were made with school property on school property by school students, they were effectively school property themselves. Meaning Flug just robbed his own school.

Thank God for his naturally nervous and jittery disposition. Anyone else would have seemed strange stuttering and jumping at every noise and constantly looking over their shoulder.

But, Flug actually did that pretty often, especially since Aurelio Cruz had made it a point to stop by more and more frequently. Flug felt like he had to be on the lookout for him. It was like Aurelio was going specifically to see him, not that he was of course that would be crazy, and it was surreal.

Flug hoped that Aurelio wouldn't hold it against him if he shot him with what was pretty much a bondage-style taser with less pain. Aurelio being angry at him wasn't something he wanted. He was intimidating and attractive and _dreamy_ and had a scary habit of avoiding consequences for his actions.

Even if Flug couldn't actually dream or have nightmares anymore, he could still come up with hundreds of terrible scenarios in his head to freak himself out. He really wished his brain would just stop doing that to him.

Kinky as they were, they were not what he needed at the moment.

He'd stolen (he freaking made them, yet he had to steal them) his two latest inventions and had ridden the bus back home in a state of frenzied panic. Paralyzed by the fear of getting caught.

What would happen if he were found out? Would he be expelled? Would they confiscate his inventions? Was he going to be taken in for questioning? Or even arrested?! All of those seemed likely, as he was technically committing theft (Or would it be robbery? Was the penalty for one different than the other?) at the moment. In an attempt at being rational, Flug reasoned that most likely he would not be expelled. Not if he could convince people that he wasn't aware that they couldn't take their projects home.

As for getting the police involved, well, no one though Flug to be very intimidating or to have any bad intentions. He'd probably get off with some questioning, and maybe just a warning if he acting pathetic enough.

He could probably pull that off.

As he reached the familiar stop across the street from the red-bricked apartment building he lived in, he felt himself tense up even more. This was it, Flug just had to make it home and he was safe. No one ever came over, none of his schoolmates had even ever been here, no one knew where he lived or had his number so once that door was firmly shut and locked he would be cut off from the world once again and could think in peace.

Except for Black Hat. He had his number and had been here before, he'd even walked him to his apartment door that one time, so Black Hat could contact him if he wanted.

Speaking of, he was sure he never actually told Black Hat where he lived. Not even in passing. Flug didn't think he even told him that he lived in an apartment at all, much less what the address was!

As Flug trudged his weary legs up the stairs, not even checking to see if the elevator had been repaired yet, he came to the conclusion that Black Hat stalked him. Or had paid someone else to stalk him. He did mention that he had someone dig into his past, a villain with more experience than Flug in the ways of computer science, was it so far fetched to assume that things like his address or place of work would've been included in whatever illegal background-check had been performed without his consent?

Was that how Black Hat found out that Flug wore panties? Oh God so some random person Flug had never even met knew as well?! It was as if his life was slowly spiraling out of control around him and soon all he would be left with was his intimidating top-hatted employer and nothing to occupy his time with except serving said well-dressed master.

Oh god not serving. Not the maid fantasy again. NOT THE MAID FANTASY AGAIN! It was random as all hell the first time and it's random as all hell now!

Flug opened his door with one of two keys to the apartment (his parents had the spare just in case they needed to get in for any reason) and partook in his usual ritual of stripping to his underwear as soon as he was sure the door was locked and he was alone. He had constructed a little cap on his peephole, as he was paranoid about someone looking in without his noticing, and it was kept over the peephole at all times to make sure he was unobserved.

Except in the rare cases that someone actually knocked on his door and he took it off to see who it was. In which he case he would throw on some pants real quick.

It was kept covered so that no one could peek in and see him lounging in ladies wear. Much in the same way as all the windows were kept blocked with newspaper and the blinds remained shut. Someone could've just looked in his window and seen him! It made his electric bill high, as well as his air conditioning in the summer where he didn't dare to open the windows unless he was about to die of heatstroke.

But it was a small price to pay for his peace of mind.

Flug took his stolen goods out of his backpack, trying to figure out what exactly it was he was going to do.

He wanted to test them. On living subjects. Humans, specifically. That was the plan, at least, if he even had one. But now, alone in his apartment, he wondered how exactly he was going to do this.

He wanted to test them on living humans. He knew consciously that it was an immoral thing, especially when he was already planning to modify them both later to be able to emit lethal amounts of electricity, but it was what he wanted. He couldn't see how testing them on animals such as mice was going to be much help. The whole point of his creations was to immobilize Gifted humans for capture (and study, perhaps). So the most rational thing in Flug's mind was to see if they actually could immobilize humans. The mice and rats they used to experiment on in the lab just didn't give him the results he wanted.

At least not as quickly or directly as just going ahead and using humans would.

But that still left him with the issue of where to find a person to use as a test subject. What, was he going to just walk around some shitty neighborhood until he found some random homeless person? And then, what, just shoot him with his homemade taser?

Flug supposed he could offer to pay someone to let him shock them. Not sure how much that would cost him, though. And he wasn't really willing to pay anyone either.

He supposed...he could always use...himself…

Rocinante Flugslys tried to push the idea out of his mind. Using some innocent person as his guinea pig was twisted, but using himself was just plain dangerous. If he was indeed able to shock himself into submission, how would he be able to turn his devices off? He'd be stuck! Shocked until he lost consciousness or died, whichever came first. He might even be able to fry his own brain if the electric current went through his body for too long.

Hey now, there's ANOTHER feature he could add! Electroshock mode! File it under Black Hat edition!

That was what Flug had been calling all his ideas for modifications and improvements to existing inventions of his, the Black Hat edition.

Perhaps he should call Black Hat himself. He doubted the man would let him test his inventions on him, but he could probably be trusted to observe and make sure Flug didn't accidentally electrocute himself. Since he'd wanted him as a subordinate so badly Flug was _pretty sure_ Black Hat wouldn't just let him die. Not even from his own stupidity.

Flug pushed the thought of calling the man over out of his mind. He didn't want to have to have to depend on him for everything. He felt bad enough with how often he'd let Black Hat drive him around, he didn't want to ask another thing of his new boss. Not to mention how he'd used him as a life raft to escape having to confront his feelings towards another man. Twice.

For some reason, which Flug didn't care to delve deeper into, he really really really didn't want to call the man and bring him over. It made him feel like he was helpless without him. Like Flug couldn't take care of himself, like he _needed_ Black Hat around. Like he couldn't do things for himself anymore. That feeling didn't sit right with Flug. He may be under contract to serve Black Hat's ambition, but he still wanted at least a little bit of independence and autonomy.

It was at times like these he wished he had a more social personality. He wished he made more friends, actually put in effort to be close to his fellow students of science. Then maybe he would have someone he could trust to invite over and assist in live human testing of dangerous experimental devices.

It was at that point Flug remembered that supposedly, he didn't actually feel pain anymore. Or pleasure. Or much of anything in the realm of physical sensations. It was just all in his head. Would that mean that he could potentially move his body while the electric current was flowing through him?

He'd designed them to cause the least amount of pain they could but the electric current would still be keeping him mostly paralyzed. It had been tricky, finding the correct electromagnetic frequency that halted the motor skills of the body but kept the important organs working as to keep the subject quote unquote "unharmed", and Flug credited his long nights of sleepless calculation and unceasing workdrive to his achievement.

Why did he even feel the need to attempt this? Did he not have faith in his work? No, that wasn't it, to Flug it seemed more of a matter of just making sure. He knew himself to be capable of great things, even terrible things. But he couldn't just go and electrocute everyone else in his club. Not with so many witnesses.

 _Fuck, that was dark_. Flug thought. _Maybe Black Hat was right about me._

What he could do was see for himself just what exactly a person would be going through. It would give him better insight as to how to make his inventions better, give him that new perspective he claimed he wanted. He would use another person if he could, but he just didn't have anyone else.

Well, maybe Black Hat could go out and kidnap someone for Flug to-

No, no, no! Rocinante Flugslys was stopping that train of thought right there! He was not going to rely on Black Hat for this. These were _his_ creations! He'd made them himself, and he'd made them for himself! In the future, Black Hat would undoubtedly be involved, but not now! Not for this.

Would it be painful, Flug wondered. Would that be the only thing that could possibly save him from killing himself with idiocy? Perhaps it was possible to move even when being held still by electricity, but it was too painful for an average human to accomplish. Would Flug's numbness (if he could control it) give him a fighting edge where a normal person would be helpless? Would it be possible to discern this without experimenting on himself?

He didn't see how it could. He was a man of science. In science, you hypothesize and test. That was the most basic rule.

He could do this...maybe...He was willing to try if nothing else.

Deciding to go with the simpler of the two, Flug pulled out the ElecTrap from his backpack and lightly tossed it on the wood floor. In his hand he held a small device that resembled a car alarm. This was the controller for the machine. It had one button at the moment, the button to actually turn the thing on.

It's Black Hat edition would have an option to make the shocks as painful and last as long as desired, while keeping the subject fully immobilized. Along with a kill switch, guaranteed to cause irreparable damage to the subjects nervous system if not outright death. Flug was sure Black Hat would approve.

Flug ran his thumb over the button. It was not the cliche giant red button protruding from the body of the device like one saw from TV and movies. It was at about the same level as the face of his creation, and had to be pushed in so that the button was actually at a lower level to turn the ElecTrap on.

Flug had done this to ensure that there was no chance of the machine accidentally being activated by being dropped or something falling on it or something. The push had to be deliberate and centered on the button.

Pushing this one button was also the only way to turn it off, because that was just more convenient. Why make two buttons when you can make one for all your needs?

Flug gave the button a hard press, and the plain-ish saucer-size dish that was the ElecTrap glowed with blue light for a second before going dark and producing a light humming sound, signalling that it was primed and ready for use.

Not wanting to accidentally throw the remote and lose track of it once he was shocked, Flug placed it on his couch. He would most likely collapse as he lost his motor functions, and didn't want to waste precious time looking for the key to his salvation. At least this way, he'd know where it was.

Of course, if he couldn't move at all, it wouldn't matter.

Swallowing his fear and hoping that his Soulless Super Powers would be enough to save him, he stepped onto his creation.

The first thing he was aware of was that it was too slow to be able to trap Natalia the speedster. Were he able to form coherent thoughts he would've began estimating how much he would have to speed up it's process of snapping its jaws shut and attaching itself to a person's ankle. Perhaps delaying the shock by a few milliseconds would allow that excess electricity to speed the process up enough so that the girl didn't notice until it was already firmly locked onto her.

The second thing Flug was aware of was that for someone who was supposedly completely numb and just had phantom pains for all his sensations, he sure was feeling mighty sensationed.

Ok, there wasn't really pain per se, more of an uncomfortable sort of buzz going through his body. Which was taking up so much of his notice that it took a second for Flug to realize that he was now stiff as a board on his hardwood floor. The ElecTrap wrapped securely around his ankle and sending a specialized electric current up his nervous system to keep him paralyzed.

Well, he hadn't felt the impact. That was certainly...something.

Flug experimentally attempted moving his arms. As far as he could tell, they weren't moving. He hadn't landed on his floor in a position that gave him a clear view of his arms, or any other part of him aside from his left wrist. He could still move his eyes around and blink, although that did cause him a slight stinging sensation. His glasses were askew as well, something he wasn't at liberty to correct, making his view of the world out of focus and dull.

He tried to open his mouth, which it seemed like he might be able to do, but vocalization seemed out of reach. At least at the moment. And now he couldn't close his mouth. Oh man, he was gonna drool all over the floor.

 _So, Good News, it works! Bad News, it works._ Flug thought through the haze of static in his ears. _Now what the hell am I supposed to do?_

Flug tried to move his body. He focused on something small, his thumb. He tried to focus all of his energy and being on moving his thumb. Like that lady in that movie, except she only had her legs paralyzed and had started with focusing on her big toe- NOT. IMPORTANT. FOCUS.

It didn't seem to be working, and Flug began feeling a bit like an idiot who just screwed himself over all because he couldn't get over his social anxiety and inadequacy issues and just call someone over to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Ok, scratch that, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid _alone_ and with no help in case something went wrong. This was a terrible idea right from the start.

A terrible idea that he just HAD to go through with without telling anyone else or taking any sort of precautions! When would he learn, these things always ended badly for him? He just wasn't cut out for spontaneity, it wasn't in the cards for him. He was a man of science and science required taking risks. It also ideally required being prepared for the consequences of those risks and having failsafes so that one doesn't end up paralyzed on their floor with no chance of help!

If he'd only swallowed his stupid pride and just called-Hey now what's this? He didn't feel anything. The incessant buzzing of voltage going through his nerves had quieted.

Oh wait, it was coming back. Like it had faded away the less he preoccupied himself with it and was being brought back by his revelation.

Flug tried to control it. He cleared his mind and thought about something else. Something that he could just go off on an internal Shakespearean monologue about.

Like the puddle of drool forming on the floor.

Oh God, how undignified. What if he died like this? Is this really how he wanted to be found, shocked still and drooling like some toddler? Then everyone would know what an idiot he was. Black Hat would probably facepalm so hard he broke his monocle. Like, _Goddammit I get this guy for a week and even get a killer make out sesh, and he goes and kills himself. You just can't get good, reliable help these days. Now who will I live with in my Giant Hat of Evil?_

Oh yeah, about that. Assuming the townplan hadn't been set in stone yet, Flug wanted to take a crack at designing the layout of their future town. It had started from an idea about the power source of their base, and how perhaps setting in up with it's own generator and water heater separate from the rest of the town could benefit them. It would certainly save them money in bills, and perhaps it could be eco-friendly.

Hey, you can't rule the world if there is no world to rule now can you? Heh, he should pitch that to Black Hat. They could be eco-terrorists together. Save the world, so that we can rule it. Or rather, Black Hat could. Flug would be off to the side doing the majority of the work while His Hatted-ness lounged on his ass and bit off the heads of puppies or whatever was in those disgusting sandwiches he ate. Seriously, if Flug could still have nightmares, they'd be filled with whatever Black Hat had for lunch. Along with an abundance of mayonnaise. Perhaps he ate good intentions and paired them with the tears of starving children. No, too low brow. They were most definitely the tears of spoiled brats witnessing patricide. Only the finest misery for _my_ Master!

Flug came to the realization that he'd actually chuckled out loud. Meaning his muscles were working enough to produce sound. If he wasn't mistaken, he was also smiling. Which meant he sure as shit couldn't die now because being found in a puddle of his own drool with a grin on his face in his lacey white stockings would only further cement that he was, in fact, a dumbass. A dumbass with an exceptionally great ass, CAN I GET AN AMEN?

Jokes aside though, he should really try getting up. Flug tried again to move his thumb, while also trying to ignore the fact that he couldn't exactly feel himself but he was aware of the current going through him and how it felt far away. It was a detached sort of feeling, not unlike the state he liked to be in when pleasing himself. Being in his body, but not exactly being _in_ his body. Like he was trying to experience things from outside his own flesh.

Well, if this was how he could control his senses, then this should be fairly easy. Just a different reaction to the same state of mind. Instead of heightening his feelings, he'd do the opposite and muffle them.

His thumb twitched, barely noticeable but it did. And Flug was pleased.

He estimated it took him roughly half an hour to finally pick himself and drag himself along the floor to his couch. And another half an hour to be able to reach his damn controller and press the button. Next time, he should really set up a timer. Or a camera, so that he could get a clear observation of his experiments. He could've sworn he had a camera somewhere, whatever could've happened to it? Did he leave it at his parents house?

While he had been able to move his body, it had been slow going. His body resisted the movement, and it probably would've been painful if he had paid it more mind. Mind over matter, that should be his new motto. At least he had some experience with his newfound state of being. He successfully numbed himself to pain and discomfort and was able to resist paralyzing shocks to his brain! He should do something to celebrate, like get some ice cream. Goddamn did rainbow sherbert sound good right now.

When Flug did finally free himself from his own invention, he took a long, deep breath and thanked every God imaginable that he was able to get through that ordeal he just put himself. Maybe it was true, God didn't send us anything we couldn't handle. A homosexual man in a Catholic household? He could deal with it. A bigoted asshole harassing him and his first actual boyfriend? Eh, he knows what to do. Some weirdo has him sign over his immortal soul and pledge himself to chaos and destruction?

Well, people always said Our Lord works in mysterious ways. Perhaps He wanted to watch the world burn as well.

That sure was a funny way of looking at things. So funny that Flug bursted out in shaky, breathless laughter from it.

He should really clean up the floor, he probably made a gross trail of spit dragging himself along the floor like he did.

Flug turned his body, kicking the deactivated ElecTrap away from his foot, to face where he'd been laying before and found much more than drool.

Blood.

A trail of blood.

Where did all that blood come from?!

Flug raised a hand to his right cheek and felt some vague sticky wetness. It went from his temple to his chin, a bit falling into his eye, and there were patches showing from underneath his white shirt.

He'd managed to open his scars.

And oh man was it starting to sting!

Flug tried to calm himself down, tried to block it out like he had the voltage, but all his sensations (fabrications of the mind they might be) were coming back to the forefront of his mind and his body ached! It must've been from the force of the electricity, from making his body move against its own biological limitations. That must've been what opened all these old wounds. And fighting off his body's synapses, oh man he must've pulled every muscle he had! Hell, maybe he actually damaged his brain! Goddamn delicate mound of meat-jello occupying his head-hole!

Flug dragged himself to his feet, hoping his lacy white legwear had been spared. No such luck, there were clear blood stains on the right leg. Darn it, he liked these. And his legs were seizing up, it was all he could to do keep himself from collapsing again.

Flug decided that his body took priority over his floor and limped his aching being to the bathroom to clean up. It was painful, stripping the rest of his garments off, like trying to move glass limbs. Every movement sent another wave of pain shooting through his veins.

Well, he sure wasn't going to be doing any other experiments tonight.

Once he was in the bathroom and completely naked, he forced his legs to step into the bathtub. He made his unwilling body lean forward and turn the familiar dials to get the water running. He barely had the energy to plug the drain and crank up the cold water before he resigned himself to laying back and finally allowing himself a moment to let the cold take him.

The water was icy, he would have to adjust it eventually, but for the moment it seemed to help with his bleeding wounds. Like an ice pack helps a bruise. If he was not mistaken, the best thing for sore muscles was a cold pack first, then something warm. Ice now, heat later. Flug supposed this was the "ice" portion of his evening. He'd turn up the hot water later.

The freezing water helped him reach a state of numbness again, making it much easier to move around and assess the damage more acutely.

All the scars on his face were open and leaking out that sweet sweet life juice, a quick peek in his small handheld mirror confirmed it. Flug ran his fingers over the hatchmarked cuts gently, doing his best not to open them any wider. He had to be delicate with them, or it would take longer for them to close. His blood was seeping out of them down his face, slowly though, not at any rate that would raise concern. He'd probably be fine.

The rest of his open wounds, centered mostly on his upper right torso and shoulder area, were much the same. There was less scarring here, and bleeding wasn't much worse. The amount of blood on the floor most likely due to how long he was crawling his way across. His bite marks were crying rivlets of blood, meaning he'd be stuck with them for even longer now.

It was funny, even with the damage to his eyes from the crash, the color red was still visible for the most part. Most others had faded, the majority of the color wheel he couldn't even see without his prescription glasses or goggles (a special order just for him, his dad had called in a favor), but red remained with him. It made the world without his glasses look a bit like that one movie, but less in focus.

Before the tub could overflow, Flug reached forward and shut off the water. If possible, it was even colder now that he was submerged up to his neck. He found he didn't mind the cold so much, it was a suitable distraction from his screaming body. He wasn't used to just stopping himself from feeling pain, so having something that would numb him under normal circumstances was a good gateway point to reaching numbness on his own.

Flug felt tired, something he wasn't really sure why he felt since he couldn't really do anything about it. You'd think that once a person lost the ability and physical need for sleep, they'd stop feeling fatigue. But nope! Flug still got tired, apparently. For _some_ reason.

Maybe it was like his pain, just in his head.

Maybe he was already crazy. He was, after all, sitting in a bathtub full of ice water just letting himself bleed out instead of doing something useful like disinfecting his wounds. He should really get on that at some point. Although the bleeding was stopping itself already, and he'd just have to be careful he didn't reopen them and wider within the next few days.

He felt like he could fall asleep. He was drowsy, the world was bleak and the the only color visible to him was that murky red clouding up the chilly water above his chest, and he couldn't exactly say when the last time he'd bathed was.

Rocinante felt his lips dip beneath the cold liquid. Felt its piercing fingers soothe his jaw and coax a sort of sigh from his lips. His eyes drifted shut, all his attention focused on the numbing sensation of the water and how good it felt to lose all his feelings. That seemed contradictory but Rocinante couldn't find it in himself to care about things like sense. Ironic, since all he could think about was his lack of senses. Most prominently, his lack of common sense. He grinned to himself, thinking about what an idiot he was for pulling such a stunt. Dumbass.

The water was past his nose, forcing Rocinante to hold his breath. He felt himself melting into the frigid touch of the water, aware of its presence around his shape but not feeling it, not exactly. He could feel the cold and he could feel the wetness but the further his mind got the less it was really touching him. It was just there, present but within its own boundaries not stepping over what he was comfortable with.

He could feel it seeping its way into his light brown locks, the briskness kneading into his scalp and making him calm. He was completely under now, freezing and utterly at ease. The surface of the water smooth as glass, as if he could stay below undisturbed for eternity. A perfectly preserved specimen frozen in time. Safe from the dangers of the living.

Rocinante wondered in the back of his mind if this was what it felt like to die.

Until he did the stupid thing and inhaled.

Immediately the calm was shattered and he was sent back above the water, painfully and bitterly. He was coughing up water, not good for his cheek or his facial muscles, and the fair amount of thrashing he did wasn't doing any favors for the rest of him either. He was shivering and uncomfortable and it was hard to move.

With some difficulty, he removed the drain stopper and let the arctic peace he'd been experiencing circle down the drain. He turned the knob for hot water as far as it would go, ready to embrace the inferno.

It was a bit like sitting in a pot of freshly made soup. That was Flug's first thought, at least. Or a hot tub, if hot tubs had no bubbles and were just giant vats of scalding water. But the heat, too, felt rather nice. Just as all-encompassing but with a fiery embrace rather than a cool one. Like it was determined to hit him full-force and consume him.

Until it was way too hot. And it got way too hot way too quick. And Flug had to mess around with the dials for a while until he got the perfect temperature and allowed himself to stop the drain up again and just wallow in his hotter than average bath.

Which was less of a bath and more of a rinse. Soap would only sting him further and he didn't much care what his hair looked like.

The warm water was nice and inviting, but Flug just couldn't compare it to the serenity he'd found in the biting ice bath. The water was better for him, wouldn't give him hypothermia, would do more to relax him and his tender body, but much like a quiet life as a heroic scientist wasn't anything he really wanted, neither was the common comfort of a warm bath.

Flug felt like he might be able to coax himself out of tub, after a few more minutes maybe. He really wasn't sure how much time had past since he'd gotten in, but he assumed it to be fairly late by now. He'd have to check his wounds, just a precaution to make sure they closed up again. Curse his thin skin.

Hmm? What was that noise? It sounded kind of like his cell phone notification. Was someone texting him?

Rising to his feet, minding his body not to make any sudden movements lest he have a bigger mess to clean up, he dried himself off as best as he could and hunted around for his phone while the tub drained. He didn't bother to cover himself up, he was home alone after all.

Flug found his phone on the kitchen counter, his clock reading 10:19. So, not as late as he thought it would be, but late enough to qualify as late in his mind. The text message was from Black Hat. Of course it was, who else so much as had his number?

 **So, how are these late nights treating you?**

It took Flug a few seconds to read the message but he had a fair idea of how he was going to reply. He tried to remember where he left his glasses. Did he still have them on when he finally made it to the couch? Did he leave them in the bathroom? He couldn't remember.

What he could remember was that he had a freaking trail of blood staining his floor. Shit, how do you get blood out of wood?

Flug lugged himself to the couch, trying in vain to spot his glasses. Then limped his way back to the bathroom to try and find them in there. He rummaged through the pile of discarded clothes on the bathroom floor and pulled out the thankfully unharmed eyewear. If these broke, Flug didn't know what he'd do. He could barely see without them. He was making his way through his apartment by sheer memory and caution.

Putting his glasses on, he typed out a reply with his hurting fingers:

 **For the most part ok.**

It wasn't as if that was a lie. Up until now he'd done little more than surf the internet all night. It was a strain on his eyes at times but he was more or less fine.

Flug made his way to his bedroom so that he could put some clothes on. Nothing special, just something to cover himself up. Even in his tightly shut fortress of an apartment where no one could see him, he didn't like being completely exposed for too long.

Another text from Black Hat: **Keeping yourself occupied?**

He grabbed a random pair of panties and slipped them on without much thought as to what they looked like or what color they were. He decided he could go without stockings for a night and slipped on a pair of old shorts instead. He needed to stay shirtless for now, in order to give himself a small check up. Which would take a while if he couldn't get his pain receptors under control. He sort of needed to move his arms for this.

Flug texted back: **More or less, yeah.**

Flug put his phone down for a second to go get his first aid kit. It wasn't all that much, just some band aids, gauze, disinfectant, rubbing alcohol, some cold and flu medicine, just basic things in case of emergency.

 **What have you been up to?**

 _Well,_ Flug thought sarcastically, _Tonight I used myself as a guinea pig for one of those inventions I'm presenting Friday. Good news, it works! Need some help testing the other one though. May I shoot you sometime tomorrow?_

He briefly chuckled to himself, as if he would admit to doing something so ridiculous. If Black Hat asked, he'd just say he'd exerted himself and his scars had opened up. It was the truth, even if it wasn't exactly the _whole_ truth.

But, Black Hat probably was expecting some sort of answer. Before Flug really gave all his attention to examining himself, he wrote:

 **Oh you know, brainstorming ideas for our evil lair. I was thinking of taking architecture and city planning courses next semester. I want to design the entire layout of the town. Assuming there's no plan for it already?**

Flug then turned away from his phone and set to work on examining his shoulder and bicep. He was no medical student, but it seemed like the blood was coagulating (he hoped that was the right term for "clotting and stopping the bleeding on its own") and he wouldn't have to worry about bleeding out. His cheek was about the same, although a bit more tender to its proximity to his mouth and eyes. If he was just careful and didn't make any sudden facial movements, they'd close up on their own without much of a fuss.

During the time it took for Flug to determine he was alright by his standards, he noticed his notification alarm go off about four times. Black Hat sure was talkative tonight, huh? Flug didn't so much as look at his phone until he was done so perhaps one or two of them was just an "Are you still there?" text.

 **There is, but I'm sure whatever you can come up with will be superior.**

 **I can probably get them to build whatever you want. I mean, these are the same guys who will be constructing a giant inhabitable hat. I don't think anything else you add will top that.**

 **Oh hey, what if we call the town "Hatsville"? What do you think of that as the name?**

 **Yeah I know the hat thing is really corny, but when you have a theme you stick to it! And hats like this never go out of style.**

Black Hat was right, it was really corny. But also sort of...cute, in a dorky way. Flug appreciated the fact that even Black Hat could recognize when he was being ridiculous. And how he was so unapologetic about it. If it were Flug, he'd probably be constantly apologizing about how downright bizarre his ideas were and criticizing every aspect of his own plans. But not Black Hat. Black Hat was sure of himself and driven by his ambition. Flug felt that as his employee he now had an obligation (whether contractual or otherwise) to give him all the support he could.

Or perhaps...as his friend?

 **Do you get lonely being awake all night?**

The question was so sudden that Flug had to do a double take just for it to sink in. It was odd, Black Hat didn't really ask how Flug was past making sure Flug was healthy. This was the first time he'd asked about how Flug was actually feeling.

He had to think about it. Not his answer, he knew that fairly quickly, what Flug had to think about was exactly how honest he was going to be with Black Hat. Black Hat had told him he didn't appreciate being lied to, and Flug was not keen on being on the receiving end of Black Hat's anger anymore than was necessary. Certainly not over something like feelings. But he still wasn't sure how truthful he could be with Black Hat about himself just yet.

Yes, he knew some of his secrets, but he didn't know _him_. Not really. Not in any sort of deep, intimate way that would make Flug comfortable enough to share things like his innermost thoughts so casually. And there was no way of telling whether or not he ever would, despite the (hopefully?) long future ahead of them.

Deciding to bite the bullet, he typed:

 **No more than usual :)**

He hoped the smiley-face would make it seem like a joke. To strengthen the levity, he added: **For the record, I like Hatsville. It's charming.**

Flug hoped that would satisfy Black Hat for now. Judging by his next text, either something just came up or he got bored of the conversation.

 **Ok. Good night.**

Flug doubted he was going to bed right now. The man had the same night owl vibe Flug recognized from his own self. Talking to Flug at all was probably just something to past the time, and now he found something more entertaining. Not that Flug was complaining exactly, it wasn't like he was a conversationalist in any sense of the word. But still, there are better ways of ending a conversation, guy.

Which brings us back to the present, with Flug attempting to find inner peace and instead only finding his inner middle-aged-white-woman demanding to see the manager about her expired coupons.

Meditating was a bust. He wasn't into it, he couldn't imaging being into it, and he'd wasted more than enough time giving it a fair shot for his liking.

But, he was still without anything to do.

What was the other substitute for sleep? Hypnosis?

Ah well, that was probably just as pointless. Meditation was at least something he could comprehend. Controlled breathing and "relaxation" in stupid poses. For the record, doing them just sitting normally or laying down felt just as dumb.

But hypnosis? HA!

Flug could buy the relinquishing of his soul by signing a voodoo contract procured from a witch doctor (or whatever that term he prefered was) who led an army of undead subjects in the southeastern United States, but lulling someone into a state of heightened suggestion with mesmerizing swirling images and soft voices whispering repetitive trigger words and phrases in the subjects subconscious to cause specific behavior or actions when uttered was just ludicrous!

But, Flug had nothing else to do with himself. He wasn't in the mood for any of his anime DVD's and none of the recent titles had really stuck out to him. Unless he wanted to waste another night switching from _Top 10 Anime Betrayals_ and _The Eight-Part Octology on the History of Hentai_ , why not at least give it a try?

As a man of science, he did feel that perhaps he should be more open-minded. He'd given meditation a fair shot, after all. It wasn't as if he had anything to lose.

So Flug typed out "hypnosis" and hit search. There were actually way more results than he thought there would be. Was there some kind of following for hypnosis videos? Was this like that ASMR thing where people put it on as background noise? He wasn't a fan of that, the spine-tingling feeling being rather jarring and unpleasant for him. This was already off to a _great_ start.

The titles weren't much help.

Sleep hypnosis, not ever worth trying. Past Life Regression, not was he was looking for. Vampire Hypnosis Session, not his fetish, sorry. Stop Worrying and Be Happy, oh wow his anxiety magically disappeared! Beginners Astral Projection, if that was even actually a thing would it work for someone without a soul? Hypnosis: Meet Your Spirit Animal, if it wasn't a bird he was calling bullshit. He had all the bird qualities; love of flying, eats little, easily startled. Guided Meditation, oh god it was like he was going in circles.

Hypnosis: Hands Free...Orgasm? Huh?

Slave Hypnosis...what?

Had...had Flug just stumbled across an entirely new genre of porn? Was _erotic_ hypnosis actually a thing people made and used and did? Who came up with _that_?! Who on earth got turned on by the idea of being mentally controlled and submissive...submissive to, to someone...and...and being at another person's m...mercy...with...with absolutely no choice but to...to obey...totally and without question...obey...be...be completely and...utterly...obedient...

...if anyone asked, Flug was doing research.

Notes:

I'm uploading this now so that I can work on my essay without constantly thinking back to this. This is my 2nd update of May, I'm done for the month, and I need to focus. This hasn't been beta-ed, or at least I can't remember if my friend had read the full version of this chapter (I think I rewrote this like twice) so this might be edited in the future if I remember. If this isn't how scars or science work, I'm sorry. I really struggled with this one.

I don't think there was anything that needed translating, but just in case: hentai = literally translates to pervert in Japanese, is synonymous with anime porn in Western countries. Usually involving tentacles.


	13. Chapter 13: About That Night

(Ok before we get into this let me just say that this is technically a flashback chapter, as it takes place back during Chapter 7. But it's from Black Hat's POV baby so you know this is gonna be good! Alright, let's DO THIS!)

* * *

Black Hat had been having a rather busy week. He had his hands full with juggling his educational workload with his more personal projects. Nothing can be achieved by just sitting around doing nothing, after all. But Flug still hadn't called him back, and it had been DAYS for crying out loud! How long does it take to just call back and agree or not?!

Friday night, he'd finally allowed himself to take a break from his usual nightly trips to the more seedy areas of the city. With his schedule cleared, he figured it was high time to get an answer out of Flug.

He called him. No answer.

Hey, he's probably busy. He might have a class, although Black Hat knew Flug's schedule and knew for a fact he did NOT have a class at this time, maybe he's just away from his phone at the moment. Perhaps he'll call back on his own after seeing that Black Hat called him again.

So he waited a few minutes before calling again. Figuring that if Flug had just innocently been away from his phone, he was surely back by now.

His call went unanswered yet again.

Ok ok, no need to get testy without reason. Maybe he's just busy. He does stuff for that Engineering Club he's in, perhaps he's just wrapped up in that. He's a young man, they check their phones often. Surely he'll call back. It would just take a bit of patience.

Patience was never Black Hat's strong suit.

Flug had had the entire freaking week to get back to him, and what was he doing?! What else was going on in his life that he couldn't just return a damn phone call!? Was he ignoring him!? Was that little ass deliberately letting his phone ring just to spite him!?

Oh no the fuck he isn't!

Black Hat reasoned that before he stormed that lab Flug's little club met in most of the time, he should at least make sure he was actually in there. Maybe the neurotic little worm actually decided to get a life since the last time he'd seen him. Black Hat knew for a fact he hadn't done anything crazy like run away, the boy was a coward but only on the surface.

He could see what he truly was under the skin. What poked out from beneath those scars.

The only place Black Hat could think of that Flug was even somewhat likely to be that wasn't his apartment was Cafe Triste, that little coffee place he'd brought him to twice before. Of course, it was well past ten o'clock by this time, and the place was most likely closed, but he figured he might as well make sure Flug wasn't there.

He found the cafe indeed closed, but not quite empty yet. The remaining staff were just about done closing up for the night, shoo-ing out the few straggling college students desperate for a caffeine fix.

He recognized the aforementioned waitress, and calmly knocked on the glass windowpane to get her attention.

She instinctively pointed at the closed sign on the door, probably eager to get home. She froze however, when she seemingly recognized him. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Not out of fear, more of...excitement?

She smiled widely and started hopping around like a giddy toddler, jumping and pointing rapidly at him and saying something he couldn't fully understand to the rest of the staff. Who in turn looked out to see him standing awkwardly outside the door.

They too seemed pretty happy(?) to see him. One of the other waitresses motioned for the giddy girl to open the door, which she promptly did as well as grab him by the arm and drag him inside at inhuman speed.

 _ **What is going on?**_ Black Hat thought. _**Did I miss something?**_

The girl sat him down none too gently and immediately began talking at break-neck speed.

" _Dios mio_ it's you! It's really you! You're Black Hat, right? Flug, that skinny guy with the glasses, he's been coming in, like, ALL WEEK asking if we've seen you!" ( _ **Wait, what?!**_ ) "You guys seriously need to exchange numbers or emails or something, cuz that guy just looked so sad everytime I told him I hadn't seen you! It was painful man, just painful! And if you don't mind me saying, I see exactly what he was so worked up about."

She winked after that last part.

Black Hat took a second to process all that. Flug had been coming in everyday asking about HIM? Why didn't he just call him? He should still have his number in his call logs, shouldn't he?

Apparently, that second he took trying to wrap his head around what she'd said was too long, because she started back up again.

"So, now that you're here, and way late by the way, we close at 10, what's the deal with you two anyway? We all had our own theories, which Flugsy denied, but now that you're here yourself you can set things straight, yeah?" She pulled up a chair at the table next to him and sat herself down.

"I'm Demetra by the way."

 _ **Ummmm...okay.**_

"Now, tell me. How'd you and Flug meet?"

Before Black Hat had the chance to respond to her, a large older woman walked out from the back of the cafe. Given her authoritative tone of voice, Black Hat assumed she was the manager of the establishment.

"Demetra!" She yelled. "What have I told you? When it's time to close, we close! When I said talk to the customers after hours, this isn't what I meant! Samuel!" The woman turned to one of the few male employees. "Lock up when you get these two out."

"Hehehee, sorry Consuela…" the bubbly girl said with a bashful grin, curling her hair around herself. She certainly didn't look very sorry. In half a second she was ushering him back out the door, saying "Wait for me, I'll be right back."

 _ **What...what just happened?**_

Black Hat was far too perplexed at...well, MERE EXISTENCE at the moment to do little else except wait for the hyperactive waitress with hair that seemed to be a throwback to the punk era of the 70s.

Also...was he seeing things or did her hair seem to reflexively curl on it's own?

He could almost swear that he'd seen her hair bouncing to its own cadence opposite the girls own. When her superior scolded her, it seemed like it curled around her, like a blanket or the tail of some creature.

This warranted further observation.

Seeing as he had nothing else to do, Black Hat checked his phone again.

No voicemails.

No calls.

Not even ONE DAMN TEXT MESSAGE from Flug!

 _ **Oh for the love of all that was dark and menacing DO NOT TELL ME YOU DIDN'T NOTICE ALL THOSE PHONE CALLS!**_

Black Hat was sure he had the correct number. He'd been calling the same one from the one time Flug actually _had_ called him back. The phone was ringing, so it couldn't be that his phone was turned off or that it didn't have service. And it rang multiple times, meaning Flug wasn't outright rejecting the calls.

As a sort of test, he sent a text message this time. Something aggressive but not wholly unwarranted.

 **FLUG I KNOW THIS IS YOUR NUMBER ANSWER ME**

Oh pineapples, was having it all in capitals a bit much? Was he coming off as desperate? Oh no he was NOT a desperate man! He just wanted to talk to him, that was all. Talk to him and maybe get an answer of whether or not he was willing to drive off into the bleak nothingness of the desert with him!

Ok, maybe leaving the specifics out had been a mistake. They had just barely met, after all. But, he wanted it to be a surprise. It really meant a lot to him and saying it without looking at it made it seem...dumb.

Black Hat really wished text messages were like messenger apps, the kind that showed you when the person actually read your text. The small solace of knowing that his text at least got through was little comfort.

Perhaps his silence was a message in itself. He had made up his mind, and decided to decline his gracious offer.

Well, that would be fine, IF THE BASTARD HAD THE BALLS TO SAY SO!

Black Hat tried not to clench his fist, hoping to have this phone a bit longer than a few months before he broke it like his last one, when he was shaken out of his thoughts by the flashy waitress from before.

Who'd changed out of her uniform, apparently.

While the punk aesthetic matched her hair and personality far better than the boring white blouse with her name tag pinned to it, he couldn't say he was a huge fan. He could appreciate the sentiment of the anti-authority punk subculture, but not the actual music or fashion.

The asymmetry was giving him a bit of a headache to be honest. Her hair colors were at least complementary colors. Which was the biggest compliment he could muster. Why was she wearing leggings if one of them was ripped to point that it ended mid-thigh? Why not just buy another pair?

The lizard hood however, was sort of charming in a ridiculously childish sort of way.

"I like your hood."

"Oh thanks!" The weirdo said, beaming. "I made it myself. My parents actually run a reptile ranch, and I made patches and stuff to advertise it all the time, but this hood I made just for me. Neat, huh? It's a Demetra original! I based it on my own little guy, _Locojos_. Cuz he has these crazy little eyes that just dart around all over the place. Except when I feed him, then they lock on like he's got little target sights. So that's where the name came from. _Loco. Ojos. ¡Locojos!_ He's a horned lizard, that's why it has horns, even though they don't really look like this. They're funny lookin' things."

 _ **Oh WOW she talks a lot.**_ Black Hat thought. _**She better have some good information on Flug.**_

Thank God this woman could walk and talk at the same time. If Black Hat had to sit still and listen to this he was sure he'd go mad. Moving his body allowed him to keep moving his thoughts. Hopefully finding a way to steer this conversation back to Flug, the whole reason he was even here.

But for Hell's sake, this woman just kept talking and talking and talking and talking and going off on tangent after tangent! What were they talking about now? Hadn't the subject been her wardrobe only minutes before? Now she was telling him about the various lizards and snakes she's raised. Black Hat wasn't even participating in this conversation, he would just nod or give a one or two word reply every few sentences.

It also didn't help that none of these topics were anything he even remotely cared about. Who was this woman, again? Didn't he just see her once or twice before? Why was she telling him her life story?

"You said Flug kept asking about me?" Black Hat asked when she finally paused her infernal mouth vomit. She was saying something about how hard it was living with three older brothers? He didn't care.

"What? Oh! Yeah! Like, every day! Just 'Has Black Hat been here? Have you seen Black Hat? What no, it's not like that!' over and over! So!" The woman jumped in front of Black Hat, who just barely stopped himself from punching her in the throat reflexively.

"What's the deal with you two? Are you dating? How long have you been together? Who started it? Is it over? Please say it's not! It can't end like this! You gotta take him back, he's in shambles without you! Shambles I tell you! Anxious, nerdy, coffee addicted shambles! Flug is definitely the bottom, right?"

 _ **WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK?!**_

Black Hat actually laughed out loud at that.

"Oh you...you are just something else!" He said between dark chuckles.

What the hell was with this girl? It was like talking to a mentally ill person. Just a barrage of meaningless word garbage, until randomly there was something halfway valuable to be heard. Did she really see them as a couple? Really?

"How about we take a ride and you tell me more about Flug?" He said, offering her his arm. "I'm afraid I might've made him uncomfortable, maybe you can help me make things right?"

She eagerly took his arm (way too tight, not that he'd let it show) and agreed.

This night promised not to disappoint.

* * *

This night was a waste of time.

Black Hat could be out committing atrocities the likes of which this country had never seen. He could be out spreading the terror of his name to unsuspecting men and women caught at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hell, he could be at home watching black and white movies and eating popcorn in his briefs.

But no, he was sitting on the hood of his car out in some dingy empty parking lot smoking with some chick who was apparently born without an "off" switch. Thankfully it wasn't anything stronger than tobacco, so it wouldn't leave too much of an offending smell. Though he still refused to let her light up in the car.

Smoking seemed to calm her down a bit, she was no longer talking at break-neck speed and the flow of the conversation was much smoother.

Black Hat still wasn't interested or invested in her life story, but she made it a point to tell him anyway.

"I swear Ivan blamed me for it. There was no possible way I could've been anywhere near the snake cage, but somehow it was my fault that it got out. The fact that it went after his dog was somehow more proof. Do you see how it could've been me?"

"No."

Black Hat honestly had little to no idea what she was talking about at this point. They'd somewhat cleared up the situation between he and Flug, amusing as it was to the both of them it really wasn't much to continue talking about, and it had apparently reminded her of some anecdote between one of her brothers and a classmate (Black Hat wasn't even sure it was the same brother they were talking about now), and now the conversation was about how a snake had killed the family dog. Apparently the truth of the matter wasn't all she had been hoping for, so she just dropped off the topic of Flug.

And he still didn't know what he should do about it.

"Right? I wasn't even home! It's not like I have some psychic link to the snakes! Just because-" she cut herself off. It was so sudden that Black Hat stopped staring into the nothingness beyond the cheap streetlights and looked at her.

"Just because...?"

She was silent for a time. Longer than she had been for the past hour. "It's nothing." She finally said, in the quietest voice he had heard all night.

Very well. It appeared even this moronic girl knew that not every detail should be shared with a stranger over a cigarette.

Given her eagerness to share herself, Black Hat deduced that she didn't have many friends or extended family to burden with her problems. No doubt her obnoxious and exuberant personality was a turn off to some, and to those with similar dispositions she most likely is more interested in enjoying the shared energy rather than getting into deep personal conversation.

The youngest child of a family of six, and the only daughter to boot. And yet he was able to talk with her into the late hours of the night without so much as a phone call from any father or brother asking where she is, who she's with, what she's doing, or when she's returning home.

Black Hat may have been in this country for less than a year, but he understood enough about the culture to know that it followed the near universal familial norms. Respectable young women were not supposed to stay out late into the night doing heaven knows what with god knows who. Yes, she had a job with somewhat late hours, but even working women are still treated _like women_ by their families, no?

"Your family is strange." He said, more to break the silence than to actually continue this conversation.

"Yeah. Well, what about you? What's your deal?"

"Have none." He said, taking a long drag of his own cigarette. "My parents died when I was young. I don't remember them."

"No brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"No one else?"

I was raised in an orphanage, what do you think?"

"Well damn, sorry. Didn't know you were so touchy." She said, leaning against him and twirling her long ponytail around. She was gonna set it on fire if she wasn't careful.

Black Hat rolled his eyes and went back to staring at nothing.

"So, no family. Do you have any friends aside from the dork you're trying to screw?"

Black Hat huffed in annoyance. But answered just to shut her up. "No."

"Well, that's just pathetic." She said. "Ok! You now officially have one more friend!"

" _Fantástico_." He said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that!" She said, shoving him slightly. It irked him when she touched him. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You've been getting grumpier the longer we talk, don't think I haven't noticed."

 _ **And yet, you can't figure out that you're the cause,**_ Black Hat thought.

"This is still about Flug, isn't it? Well ok _Señor_ Black Hat let me tell you up front: You screwed up."

"What?" He said, surprised that she'd finally come back to the one thing he actually wanted to talk to her about.

"You don't just call people up after two dates and ask to spend the weekend together. Especially not when all you've done is hold hands. Yeah, I saw that." She gave him a rather devious smile.

"Yeah, ok," He admitted. "But-"

"But nothing! Not everyone is as spontaneous and free-spirited as you. Or me." She placed a hand on her chest and smirked knowingly. "Other people gotta be eased into things. Flug is definitely one of them."

Black Hat considered her words. True, Flug was not the sort of person who simply acted on impulse or made spur-of-the-moment decisions in his daily life. No, he was someone who made it a point to think carefully and consider situations from every angle. An analyst to the core. The last time he hadn't, the consequences had been near fatal for him. The two times Black Hat had been upfront and direct right off the bat had not ended as well as he'd hoped either.

She...might have a point.

"Fine." Black Hat said. "How do I...fix this?"

"Just gotta wait. Give him time."

"He's had a week." He pointed out.

"A week of constantly being on the lookout for you." She pointed out right back at him. "Guess he felt anything he had to say needed to be done in person. Not over the phone. So, where have you been?"

"I've been busy." He said. Busy with what was none of her concern.

"Leave him a message maybe, apologize for rushing things." She took a drag. "What you don't want to do is _acosar_ him with phone calls."

Black Hat's face fell.

Her face went blank.

"Tell me you didn't."

"Well-"

"Oh _wey_!" She said, jumping off of the hood. "That is the one thing you absolutely don't do! Like, basic Dating 101!"

Black Hat gave up trying to convince her he wasn't after Flug for romance. It was clear she wasn't listening.

"It was just today!" He said, defending himself against this loud, annoying person. "I gave him the entire week to get back to me on his own!"

"Which he felt he needed to do face-to-face!" She said, accentuating her point with her hands.

"How was I supposed to know that!?"

"Where have you been?!"

"None of your business!"

"What were you doing?!"

"None of your damn business!"

"Who were you doing?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"Where were you?!"

"Why are you yelling at me!?

"WHERE IS YOUR NOSE!?" She suddenly jumped forward and got up close and personal with his face. She pointed at the area where his nose would be if he had one.

Oh would people shut _**THE FUCK UP ABOUT HIS NOSE!?**_

Black Hat grabbed her by the face and shoved her back so hard she fell and landed on her ass. It was a wonder she didn't trip on her hair. Or flash him her panties. Well, they were probably covered by the tights. But still, it was the principle of the thing.

Black Hat took one final drag of his cigarette before flicking it off into the night.

"That's a really rude thing to ask, you know." He said in an incredibly polite tone.

"Well excuse me," she said. "You didn't strike me as the 'sensitive' type." She actually did the little air quotes with her fingers. What the hell.

"And what type do i strike you as?"

"Well, I think you just might be...mine."

She was on her feet with just a leap of her legs and was directly in front of Black Hat within half a second. With the other half, she managed to get on top of him and push him flat on his back. She placed both of her hands on either side of his head. Her knees were on either sides of his waist. Trapped, if he were an ordinary man who had a problem with hitting women.

As it was, he had none. He was a gentleman, not a chauvinist.

That was impressive speed and agility, though. He wondered where she'd learned to move like that.

Also, her hair seemed to be defying gravity now. There she was, on top of him looking down through her bangs, and yet that choppy mess of neon green wasn't falling down and engulfing the both of them in strands of hair. It wasn't as though she was holding her ponytail up with her hands, either. Both hands were planted firmly on the hood of his car, restricting his movement in a small way.

"So, are you in fact, gay?"

"Could be. What's it to you?" He asked in a bored voice. Honestly, what was he even still doing here? Why did he come here? Why does he do anything?

WHY WILL FLUG NOT RETURN HIS CALLS?!

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Just wondering. About what a man with such _obvious_ good taste like you sees in that little guy." She began fiddling with his tie, occasionally moving her fingers to dance along his chest.

"Well that's my business now isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you perhaps bisexual?"

"I'm just interested in what will get me ahead in life. At the moment, that's Flug."

"And if he were a woman?"

 _ **He wears panties and he could put your legs to shame, is that enough?**_ He thought.

"That wouldn't change anything."

"How open-minded of you." She said with a smirk.

It really wasn't. Black Hat was just focused on how he could use Flug to best suit his needs. If that involved taking care of a few of Flug's needs every so often, so be it. It wasn't as though the younger man was unattractive, as a matter of fact Black Hat found his thin frame and scarred face unique and quite pleasing to the eye. A physical relationship wasn't anything unthinkable, especially since Flug himself wasn't being physical with anyone else at the moment. Black Hat could be quite charming when he wanted, and was sure he could wrap the man around his finger if he could just get closer…

"So, if nothing's decided and he's still silent, why not have some fun?"

"I'll pass." Black Hat said, starting to get up.

He was rather roughly shoved back down.

"Now, is that any way to refuse a lady?" She asked, showing surprising strength for a female of her stature. She didn't seem overly built, and she was shorter than him at about 5' 6".

Lean muscle?

"Is this any way for a lady to act?" Black Hat asked right back. "Not very refined, are you?"

"I am my own refined!" She announced to...him. She said it loudly, but there was no one else around but the two of them.

"That didn't make sense."

"Life makes no sense, why should I? Or you? Or anyone for that matter. We'll only lose it someday anyway, why waste precious time trying to be sensible?" She folded her arms and rested her head on his chest. She looked him dead in the eyes with a look of seriousness he wasn't expecting from her. "Everything is temporary, even things that last hundreds of years."

"Only too true." He said with a surprising amount of sincerity. "I have to say, I did not peg you for a philosopher."

"You know, I don't exactly peg you as a hero." She flashed him a devilish grin that showed off those sharpened canines he'd glimpsed.

Black Hat remained calm. She couldn't prove anything.

"Yeah, I guess I don't exactly look very heroic now do I?"

"Nope," she said bringing herself closer to his face. "Not heroic at all. As a matter of fact, I think you look rather-"

"Dashing? Handsome? Everything you've ever wanted?" He cut her off swiftly before she could say anything more. "Yes, I've heard it before. Sorry, but you're just not what I'm looking for. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you just don't do it for me babe."

Her face fell for a second, but soon she was smiling wide again. Giggling even. That too broke out into full-blown rambunctious laughter. She sat up on his stomach as she leaned her head back and roared her cacophonous cackling into the night.

It sounded malevolent almost, something Black Hat wasn't opposed to.

But she _needed_ to get off of him. Seriously, it was getting really hard to breathe. She was crushing his diaphragm.

"Oh you!" She said in between gasping laughter. "You are something else!"

Black hat shrugged. Well, as much as he was able to shrug with the air being slowly squeezed out of his lungs. He resisted the urge to push her off. For now.

"I like something else," she said, yanking him up suddenly by his lapels. At least he could breathe a bit better at this angle.

"Can you not pull those?" He asked, still as uninterested as ever. "I like this coat."

"Is this your only one?"

"No," He admitted.

"Then I fail to see the issue."

"It's my favorite out of all twelve of my identical coats."

"How can you even tell?"

"The keen eye of a man who knows what he's after." Black Hat said, slapping her hands away. "Can you get off me now?"

She rolled off and took her seat again next to him on the hood. Appearing to be still in good spirits.

"So, what are you really after?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You want more than some degree and meaningless job you'll hate after a year. So what is it? What's your dream?"

"You first."

"I always wanted to be a musician." She said. "I even learned to play the electric guitar all on my own."

Loud, obnoxious, and a bother to everyone who heard it. Fitting.

"But?"

"But contrary to TV and movies, you can't get anywhere with just heart and soul. And my grades sucked so bad I couldn't even get my high school diploma. And there was no point in sticking around when everyone knew I'd just flunk out again."

Black Hat grunted as a reply. He could've guessed that much.

"So, instead of just sitting at home being reminded of what a failure I am, I went out and got a job."

"Do you not like your job?"

"It's not bad." She said, pulling out another cigarette. "I meet a lot of people. I make an okay amount of money. Not enough to move out on my own but it's something. It's just not what I want to do. Not many other places hire high school dropouts."

She offered one to him, he politely declined. She continued.

"Same with my social life. I had friends back in school, sure, but it's not like they want to hang back and give up on their own dreams just for me. Outside of my coworkers and random guys I see out and about I don't really talk to anyone."

So, Black Hat was right. She really doesn't have anyone else to talk to.

"Sometimes I'll see a guy. Like, actually see a guy. Like actually go out more than once. Sometimes they'll even be a nice guy. But then they go. They can't handle me. No one can handle Demetra Yashchirkaova!" She proclaimed with a toothy grin.

But Black Hat could see the falseness of the smile this time. Could see how it failed to reach her eyes.

"So, I try being someone else. Someone maybe someone would stay with. Cuz clearly I'm not that person. It's made friendships hard. Dating harder. It's like, I have to constantly hide who I am. Lie about myself. Act like I'm someone I'm not, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know." Black Hat said earnestly. He truly did, he'd been hiding his true self nearly his entire life. It was exhausting but got easier as time went on, until even he wasn't completely sure who it was in his own skin anymore.

Maddening.

"I guess that's why I just blurted everything out to you," she said, smiling sadly. She tapped a few ashes off of her cigarette. "I figured, you're just some guy who comes in every so often, seeing another guy. Some rando who I can tell everything to with no regrets. Someone who isn't going to care or really listen, so I can just say whatever."

"I was wondering why you were telling me your life story."

She laughed again. A bit humorlessly.

"I swear, if I was actually just being myself with anyone else, they'd run away. I scare off every guy I try to get serious with."

She flicked her cigarette off into the shadows beyond the streetlights.

"But you, you don't scare off so easily, do you?" She asked with a malicious grin. A real one this time.

"Oh darling, you'll need to do much more to ever scare me off." He returned her grin with one of his own. Menacing and promising nothing but evil intent.

Either she didn't pick up on it, or she found it a turn on.

"You talk a big game, but I raise you-" She pulled out her phone. Then stopped as she went to unlock it. "Oh damn it's almost midnight? Shit!"

Oh wow midnight already? My, how the time flies. And things were just starting to get good. Black Hat pulled out his own phone to see for himself and was surprised by a new text message.

From. Flug.

 **Robotics Lab. Urgent. Come now.**

Well, not even so much as a _Hi, how have you been? Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Could you please come get me, I've finally worked up the nerve to talk to you again._

Just who did Flug think he was?

"Black Hat, you mind giving me a ride home? I live kind of far and I don't have a car. Or a license. I'd usually get a ride from a Marietta but, you know, she's not here. It's been- it that from Flug?" She said, peering over to look at his phone.

"Yeah." Black Hat said. "Sure, I'll take you home."

The both of them got up, Black Hat holding the car door open for his lady friend. Although the terms "lady" and "friend" were used in their loosest meanings.

"So, are you, like, not gonna reply?" She asked once he himself was seated in the drivers side next to her.

"Not right away, no. I don't even know what to say. Is he in trouble? He's been around, so it's not like he was kidnapped and just barely got his phone back."

"That would be so dramatic and awesome. You could ride in a save him all heroic-like! Then he would swoon and be all like, 'Black Hat, my savior! Let's go on that romantic weekend trip! I'll pay for the motel room!'"

Black Hat barked a humorless laugh. "Yeah I guess."

The girl, Demeter or something, seemed to pick up on his lack of enthusiasm. "What gives? I thought you wanted to talk to him."

"I don't want it to seem like I was just waiting by the phone for him. Because I wasn't." He said defensively.

"Then, play hard to get!" She said, a wicked twinkle coming into her eyes. Yep, one was definitely a different color. A yellow-green tint to go against the chocolatey brown.

It actually looked kind of pretty.

"Play hard to get?"

"Yeah! Act like you totally haven't been just waiting and waiting for him to call you." She winked. "Act like you're busy."

He didn't like the way she winked. He wasn't waiting for him to call back like some lovesick teenager. He wasn't. He wasn't! Stop eyeing him like that, he said he wasn't!

So, he texted Flug back: **I'm busy. Can it wait?**

"Good!" The girl said from beside him. "You sound totally disinterested!"

"Is that what I want?"

"Yeah! You're not just waiting on him to get back to you, you have your own life! You do things! Riiiight?" She winked again.

 _ **Stop winking damn it before I push you out of this car.**_ He thought.

Ugh, they carried the smell of tobacco into the car with them. Black Hat rolled down the windows. This girl could stink up her own car.

In the event she ever got one.

A response: **I don't know, can that weekend trip you mentioned wait?**

Ok, this was the best progress Black Hat had gotten so far. If he actually had to thank this annoying woman, he was going to be literally driven insane.

Said woman gasped, and really needed to stop reading other people's text messages, as Black Hat started the car.

"See?" She said with a wide grin. "I told you playing hard to get worked!"

"Yeah ok ok I got it from here." Black Hat waited a bit before making his displeasure known. Playing hard to get, as she said. He wrote: **Oh so you're FINALLY getting back to me about that?**

He pulled out of the empty parking lot he'd spent the last hour in, glad to be back in his lush leather seats. He didn't type again until they made it to the next red light.

 **So you're in?**

He kept the phone in his hand, so that he could see exactly when Flug responded back. Unfortunately, that also meant his passenger could see as well. And it was getting more and more annoying that she was reading from his phone so blatantly!

"Oooooh!" Said girl exclaimed. "He said, 'Yeah I'm in. Now can you please come get me? I need a ride home.' Aw, is that all?"

Black Hat rolled his eyes. Really, _this_ was what was so urgent that Flug finally worked up the nerve to text him? Well, it was pretty late. The buses probably weren't running anymore. So, Flug was pretty much stranded unless he wanted to walk for nearly an hour back to his apartment building.

Did he not have anyone else to drive him home besides Black Hat?

He typed: **None of your friends can give you a ride?**

"You're doing this perfectly!" His passenger squealed. "You sound totally uninterested and bored! You're a natural!"

Black Hat hummed in agreement. He was picking up this whole "play hard to get" thing rather quickly, wasn't he? He grinned at his accomplishment. Soon, Flug would be eating out the palm of his hand.

 **Look can you please just do this for me? I'll owe you a favor, okay?**

Oh look, Flug, eating out of the palm of his hand! Black Hat didn't even have to really try! Quite the opposite in fact, he just gave the least amount of effort he ever had.

Black Hat immediately responded: **Okay fine. Be there soon. Bringing company.**

It was perfect. It was bored, disinterested, and extremely vague. Those last two words were going to drive Flug up the wall, he just knew it! Flug would be attempting to unravel the meaning behind them, wondering if Black Hat was bringing another villain, if he had been busy with crime and murder and Flug had pulled him away in the middle of some dastardly misdeed.

Or Flug would think he'd been on a date, once Black Hat actually showed up. Oh, to see the look on his face!

Black Hat sped up. Screw the traffic laws, he needed to get to Flug NOW!

"So, I guess I'm along for the ride?" His new "friend" said from beside him.

"Yeah, it'll only be a slight detour. Flug doesn't live too far from campus."

"Hey, it's cool. Makes my dad's upcoming lecture worth it."

He'll lecture her for staying out late, but won't actually call and check up on her? Weird father. What if she had gotten into the car with some strange man?

Black Hat chuckled darkly to himself. Oh, the things he could do with a girl who's father cared so little.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." He said.

Suddenly, he got an idea. If just acting disinterested got this much of a reaction from Flug, what would acting interested in something else do? Or rather, someone else?

What was this girl's name again? Demeter? No no, it ended with an "a" sound. But he was sure it started with "Dem". Dem-something. Dem...Dem...Oh screw it. Friends gave each other these "nicknames", did they not? Dem would be fine until he remembered what the rest of her name was.

"Dem?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"Like what?"

"When we get to the school, could you kind of...walk with me? Like, together?"

"You want to help you make him jealous?" She asked with that familiar devilish grin. It was a sight he was starting to like despite himself.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh I am _so_ in!" She said, jumping in her seat a bit. "Hey, this is a nice car you got here."

"What, you barely noticed?"

"What'd you pay for this fancy ride?"

"Oh, I got it at a steal." He said deviously.

"You're kidding!" She said incredulously.

"Hey, you just gotta know how to handle salesmen. They all have a breaking point." Black Hat resisted the urge to break out in full-blown evil laughter. But goddamn was it hard not to when he could still hear the bones snapping so clearly.

They pulled up into the school parking lot, only a few minutes away from the laboratory where Flug would be waiting. The both of them jumped out of the car at rapid speed (admittedly the girl was faster) and Black Hat had to fight off the woman trying to run for the lab immediately.

"What was that you said about looking uninterested?" He said, holding her by the hair to make sure she didn't run off. "Running in looks pretty damn interested to me."

"But but but! I'm just so excited!" She said in a voice that was much to happy and carefree for someone having their gigantic ponytail pulled on and yanked like some cheap leash.

"Dem-" Seriously, what was the rest of her name? Demona? No, no, that's stupid. Who would name their child _that_?

"Dem!" He called. She halted her squirming and turned her head upside down to look at him. Rather impressive considering the angle at which he held her by the hair.

"Dem, we can't just barge in."

"Why not?"

"We're being bored and together, aren't we?"

"Are we? That doesn't sound very fun."

"Sure it does!" Black Hat said with false enthusiasm. "We're playing a dirty trick on Flug. What could be more fun than seeing the look on his face when he sees me with you?"

She finally calmed down enough for Black Hat to feel comfortable with releasing her hair.

"Now Dem," Black Hat said. "We need to really sell this. I need your best face forward!"

"I don't think that's how the saying goes, but I got it!" She said with a salute.

Black Hat offered her his arm, much like he had done earlier this night.

"My lady." He said with a devilish grin of his own. Far more threatening with his multitude of sharp teeth and serpentine tongue. Far more regal in his suit and top hat. The look of a true gentleman from hell.

"M'lord." She said with as much class as could be mustered when one is wearing a sleeveless vest and lizard hood. Her two-tone hair was a distraction from her one sided arm and leg garments, and a bit of a welcome one. Her sharp teeth were a nice sight, although they didn't compare to his own.

He liked being called "Lord", though.

She took his arm, eagerly as before, and the two of them strolled leisurely towards the familiar laboratory of the Universidad. Well, Black Hat was familiar with it. He'd been to it once before with Flug and had been several times on his own to...case the joint, so to speak.

Never when Flug had been there, of course. Which made going in tricky as it seemed like he was ALWAYS there! Get a life, man! He practically forced Black Hat to sneak in after hours, meaning he had to stay far later than he would've liked. It was an annoyance, but well worth it in the end.

As they reached the stately (and bullet proof!) glass doors, Black Hat made it a point to hold Dem a bit closer. He hoped that Flug would see. Would be...jealous, like she suggested.

As they walked in, they heard people talking.

"Going where?" someone asked. "Since when do you go out?"

"I'm, uh...um," Oh, that was Flug's voice! Were they talking about their weekend plans? Damn, maybe he should've given Flug more of a clue as to what the weekend entailed. Or just made something up.

"I'm-"

"We're going out drinking." Black Hat interrupted.

As they strutted in, the way everyone's face fell! It had been perfect timing! It couldn't have gone better if he'd planned it!

Well, one thing could be better. This annoying woman could stop moving so damn much! She was constantly shifting and angling her body to gawk at all the machinery on display and it was very hard for Black Hat to keep his composure.

Honestly, could she control herself for more than a few seconds at a time? He wasn't her damn babysitter. He didn't sign up for that.

Flug was talking to...some guy. He seemed familiar, perhaps Black Hat had seen him once or twice before, he didn't much care. He just wanted to get Flug and get out.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm ready." Flug stuttered. Seriously Flug, what is it that makes you so nervous at such a constant rate? That must be exhausting. Do you just panic yourself to sleep at night?

Well...Black Hat already knew the answer to that...

Flug gathered his things and oddly fiddled with his glasses as he addressed the rest of the group. The very nosy group of people who were just silently staring at them all. Like fucking weirdos.

"I-I, um, I was feeling t-t-tired so I called a ride to take me home." Flug explained. Why he felt the need to explain himself to these people Black Hat couldn't say. But he addressed the guy he'd been talking to before.

"And, Aurelio, th-th-th-thanks. I think a weekend out is j-j-just what I need." Black Hat supposed he was decent looking. Nothing exceptional except his normalcy. Conventional beauty was a trivial thing, one Black Hat had no interest in. He looked fine, and that was boring. Whoever he was, he was of no importance to Black Hat.

Then he laid a hand on Flug.

Flug was just calmly walking towards Black Hat and his female companion of the night, ready to leave and get on with life, when _that guy_ put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

Which Black Hat...didn't like.

Black Hat had no reason for this to bother him in particular, as Flug had not officially signed himself over. And even if he had why should Black Hat care who he talks to or who touches him? There was no real sense in him feeling possessive or protective. Or just plain troubled by it at all.

But, as is often the case with possessive men (and women for that matter), they consider the things they want to be things they don't have just yet. _Yet_. Meaning that they will be things they have in the future.

In Black Hat's case, he was hoping to convince Flug by Saturday night. He was also acutely aware of what it takes to make men waver in their quote unquote "loyalties".

Black Hat knew for a fact that Flug was _lonely_. Lonely in the worst sort of way. He had no one to be close to, emotionally or physically, and that tended to take a heavy toll on a human. He also knew that it was mainly due to Flug's own choices. Flug had a tendency to isolate himself from others, most assuredly as a kind of defense mechanism against rejection and possibly humiliation. The downside of this is that it eliminated not only the threat of rejection, but the possibility of acceptance. So, Black Hat reasoned that a surefire way to get Flug closer was to do just that: get closer. Not allow Flug to put distance between them like he did everyone else. Then, and only then, would Flug open himself up, and Black Hat could accept him. And Flug would find himself unable to ever leave. Not strictly because he was unable to, although he wouldn't, but because he didn't _want_ to. He would _want_ to belong to Black Hat. For this to work at it's best, it would be desirable for Black Hat to be the only one getting close enough to Flug to take him. Not in that way necessarily, but if he was open to it why not? So long as they both took it for what it was and nothing more there shouldn't be any issues. Black Hat could do that and Flug could be persuaded he was sure.

So having another man touch Flug so casually when the deal wasn't quite sealed was perhaps a troubling thing indeed.

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot _Rocinante_. We'll get together another time." He said.

 _ **Fuck he can actually say his name.**_ Black Hat thought. _**I'm losing ground. Shit shit shit shit shit. Can we go now?**_

No matter, Flug had agreed to Black Hat's little weekend trip and everything from there was up to no one but Flug himself. Black Hat told himself this in order to remain calm. Outwardly, he didn't let on much. He was a master at hiding his deepest emotions and intentions. A lifetime of hiding will do that to a man.

Even when that same man has so confidently waltzed up to him and Dem-whatever-a.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Aurelio Cruz." His hand was already extended. Well shit, Black Hat couldn't be rude now could he?

Black Hat calmly and cordially introduced himself and shook his hand. He was thankful for his gloves, as they meant he didn't have to actually touch the other man. Aurelio, he tried to remember. The name rang a bell but he couldn't quite place it. It was going to bug him all night, he knew. His "lady friend" introduced herself as well, keeping with the quasi-sophisticated air they meant to put on.

"Demetra Yashchirkaova. Charmed, I'm sure."

Great, they met. Could they get their scientist and go now?

Black Hat was glad to leave. He was glad to have Flug with him en route nowhere else but his own home, where he would be alone until Black Hat picked him up tomorrow morning. Dem, whatever her full name was, was making a ruckus again. Going on about how "hot" that other guy had been.

"Oh HOT DAMN Flugster who was that tall order of man meat?" She asked. "If I'd have known college men were so hot I would've graduated high school!" She gave Black Hat a lustful look, which he was in no mood for.

"T-that's Aurelio C-Cruz." Flug said meekly.

"So I heard," Black Hat said.

What Black Hat _wanted_ to say was _**Who is that man to you? Why did your face get so flushed when he touched you? Why**_ **was** _ **he touching you, anyway? What's his deal?**_

Instead of saying any of that, he settled for asking, "Truly thinks a lot of himself, doesn't he?"

"Y-yeah." Flug replied. "He can be k-kind of f-full of himself."

Black Hat huffed in annoyance. Just what he needed, a _normal_ person to take interest in his prey. "You know him well?"

"Huh?! Oh, n-n-no! Well, n-n-n-not per-personally no! I've j-ju-just known OF him for a-awhile. We didn't r-r-really meet until this past ye-year."

 _ **You're really getting tongue tied over this guy?**_ Black hat thought. _**Maybe I WAS putting in too much effort.**_

"Flug-Bug," The woman said teasingly. "It's okay to be flustered. That guy was seriously ripped. Not _nearly_ as hot as _you_ though!" She poked Black Hat lightly in the chest.

It seemed she was finally grating on his last nerve. Black Hat slapped her hand away, muttering curses in his native tongue. Curses directed towards his apparent competition. The man who was making what would soon be his _squirm_.

Unacceptable. Black Hat would be the _only_ thing to make Flug's body rack out of his own control. He also wanted to be the only thing to make him twist and bend until he broke, but that was another matter. One that could be explored at a later time.

The trio finally reached the car, the bother of the evening claiming the front passenger seat, and they drove off in relative ease.

Flug was dropped off safely at his apartment complex, given instructions to expect Black Hat at 10:00 am sharp the next morning, and Black Hat could finally just drop off this annoying woman and have some peace to himself. Once he cleared up a loose thread or two.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?" He asked when they finally got going towards wherever it was she lived. She was right, it was pretty out of the way.

"What?"

"We were talking, you pulled out your phone, you noticed how late it was, and we left to get Flug. But before that, you were going to tell me something. What was it?"

"Mmmmm, I forgot!" She proclaimed. "Maybe next time!"

 _ **So, the mood is gone, is it?**_ Black Hat thought. _**I guess even you won't make things easy for me.**_

It was a clear lie. For whatever reason, mood change or passage of time, she was no longer as open as she had been. Now, he'd have to work for what he wanted from her. Not that Black Hat overly minded, he rather liked the chase. If he got everything he wanted without even trying, there'd be no funny in being a villain. Well not exactly publicly just yet but he knew himself and that was enough for him.

He only hoped her secrets were worth his effort. Flug, he knew would be worth his time. Black Hat was a man who knew what he wanted when he saw it, and from the first time he'd seen that scrawny face and it's scars, ashamed of it's own resilience, he'd known he needed to find out more. The more he'd learned, the more he wanted the man. So far, he had no doubts. He still wanted his allegiance as strongly as ever, and was hopeful that he'd get it by this time tomorrow.

If this manic girl could provide so much as half as what he would be getting from Flug, perhaps it would be worth it. Unlike with Flug, Black Hat was going in blind. He had nothing to go on except what he could glean from her herself, and she was a challenge to listen to. Something he would have to learn to handle as he went, rather than strategize ahead of time.

Still, this meant that there might, in fact, be a next time.

Black Hat might be able to do that, if the rewards we as intriguing as her hair. Which was definitely moving of its own accord. Bristling and jostling even though all the windows were rolled up and the A/C was turned off. He had an urge to feel it, with his bare hands. To see if it felt the same as his own, which was kept neatly under his hat at all times. He was reluctant to remove his gloves, so he buried that urge down below to come up at a more convenient time for him. Preferably one where she was unconscious.

A curious girl with secrets abound to unravel. And he, a man with far too much time and only a handful of things occupy it with. Why not add her to the list? A sort of side project, to occupy Black Hat's time and leave Flug wanting more of him.

Perhaps he could find a use for her after all.

* * *

Translations:

 _Dios mio = My God_

 _Loco = Crazy_

 _Ojos = Eyes_

 _Fantástico = Fantastic_

 _Señor = Mister_

 _acosar = harass_

 _wey = slang term meaning "dude" or "guy"_

Edit: I've edited the summary in the hopes of being more accurate to the actual plot of the story.


	14. Chapter 14: The Things You Don't See

"What, you don't _mind_ , do you?" Black Hat asked with that familiar grin that promised bad intentions. It was a wonder no one else seemed to see it.

"N-no, no I don't mind."

"Really? You seem _**nervoso**_."

"Don't I always?"

The dark-skinned man chuckled lightly in agreement. It was surprising how someone with such a raspy voice could sound so at ease.

"It's just," Flug said, trying to prolong their walk to the auditorium where his club's presentations would be taking place. It seemed like it was much shorter than it should've been. Were his steps larger? Was one of them speed-walking? "It's j-j-ju-j-just that I want this to g-g-go w-well."

"I for one have the...damn, what's the word in Spanish? Whatever, I have the _**utmost**_ confidence in your work, Flug."

"Ha, th-thanks."

"Well of course! I wouldn't have anyone but the most capable scientist I could find working under me." He said with a rather rough pat on Flug's shoulder.

As oddly reassuring as Black Hat was trying to be, while greatly appreciated, it wasn't all that helpful. It wasn't that he had a problem with Black Hat coming and watching, it was just that it was one more set of eyes on him. Well, one more eye at least. Flug still couldn't tell if Black Hat wore that monocle as a fashion statement or because he was actually missing an eye or something. If anything, his presence just put more pressure on Flug. He knew the ElecTrap worked, he could attest to it personally, intellectually he knew the same was true for the Stun Gun (It was a unoriginal name but it was the best he could come up with at the last minute), probably. He still wished he could've tested it out on a real living person.

But he wouldn't be using himself again. Not alone at least.

Flug did not like being built up. It just made his potential failure all the more disappointing and nerve-wracking. Like he was letting down the people he cared about. The people who put so much faith in him, who believed in him, who would fund his insane experiments in the interest of bringing about world conquest.

Or, you know, literally anyone else.

Like his fellow club members. He didn't want to look bad in front of them. Or make them look bad because of how bad he screwed up. Or make the _Universidad_ look bad because he was horribly incompetent. Or-

"Well, here we are." Black Hat said, jolting Flug out of his thoughts. He hoped Black Hat hadn't been talking that entire time. He hadn't caught a word of it. For a moment the two men stopped there in front of the large reinforced steel doors.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." Flug mumbled. Oh God he felt sick. Like his stomach was doing somersaults inside a gyroscope. He wondered if he could just leave now. Said he caught the stomach flu or something.

Black Hat slung an arm around him, bringing himself close to Flug's face. Not so close that it couldn't be passed of as a casual friendly gesture, but Flug questioned whether that was all it was. Black Hat had a tendency to be oddly... _touchy_ with him on occasion.

Black Hat was far too close for comfort. His mouth was also FAR TOO CLOSE to the scabs on Flug's collar. To the bite marks that Black Hat himself had left. The thought of it made Flug shiver, like fiery needles going down his spine. Black Hat's breath ghosted along the scabs like he wanted to open them up again.

Ok seriously, they could _not_ do this out in the open like this!

"Flug?"

"Mmm?" Flug squeaked between lips frozen shut.

"Go in there and show me what that soul of yours is worth."

Now that, that managed to calm Flug down a little. Instead of the trite and overused cliches of "Do your best! I believe in you! You can do this!" Black Hat, in his typical straight-forward manner, said simply "Go do it." It made Flug have to focus more on himself than on everyone else around him.

Well, he couldn't very well disobey his "lord and master" now could he?

As Black Hat removed his arm, Flug nodded briskly, opened the double doors, and stepped inside. His boss shadowing him closely.

It seemed like someone else was just finishing up their own demonstration. That was fine, it gave Flug the opportunity to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. It also meant that no one was paying him or Black Hat any attention and they were able to get his inventions from his locker and spectate from the back rows unseen. Flug liked the lack of notice, it gave him much more freedom he felt. He hated having everyone's eyes on him. He hated that feeling of judgement that came from being so noticed. This was going to be horrible.

Luis was just getting the last of his volunteers. His invention was a set of cloaked booby traps. From what Flug could remember, they seamlessly embedded themselves into whatever surface they were placed on, distorted the light so as to appear invisible, and then captured anything that got within a certain proximity to them with the use of their mechanical bindings.

Flug couldn't remember how many Luis had been able to make over the past couple of weeks, but there were three Gifted students currently captured. Two on the floor, and one guy on the adjacent wall. Flug couldn't remember his name but he had some weird sticky-sweat ability. It struck Flug as a bit disgusting but hey, he couldn't say it didn't have his uses.

He had probably tried to climb the walls using his Gift to evade Luis's contraptions. Luis had apparently planned for it. Flug had to wonder though how well he had to know the other guy in order to predict where exactly on the wall he would go. And how far ahead of time had he planted his little mines. He couldn't have done it at any time his subject could've witnessed it, unless they could change position while cloaked.

Flug made a mental note to design something similar, but with barbed wire tendrils instead. Or maybe something similar to piano wire. Something tight and piercing, but not lethal if used correctly. Actually, he might've been muttering to himself a bit, since Black Hat seemed to turn his gaze to Flug instead of the live demo going on in front of them.

Patricia, the cheetah hybrid, was one of Luis's volunteers. She used her impressive speed and reflexes to avoid his capture. She had a few close calls, but ultimately she made it through his mechanical minefield unscathed and managed to tag him, signalling that she was home free.

Along with her was a rabbit hybrid which Flug didn't know very well, Tomas the telekinetic, Stephanie; a girl who's Gift just so happened to be light manipulation, perhaps she could see his traps, Byron; who much like Tomas would just destroy the machine before it could fully entrap him, and few other people who Flug didn't get to see as they'd passed Luis before Flug and Black Hat had arrived. Natalia wasn't among them.

Said speedster was off to the side with the rest of the volunteers; Monica, Eric, Jason, Catarina, Ruby, Rodrigo, and Bianca. It seemed like someone was missing but Flug couldn't really remember who else there was. He was too focused on how it would soon be his turn to present. How was he going to do this? How did he want this structured?

Who was that guy standing with the other professors?

Flug recognized Sr. Arellano, Sr. Guzman, Sra. Calderon, Sr. Trujillo, and Sr. Rios. Who was that other guy? Was he that American professor Flug had heard about?

He had dark hair, so dark it was nearly purple, and the absolute palest skin Flug had ever seen. It was like he was a vampire! Hey, he supposedly had a Gift, maybe his Gift was vampirism. It was far from the most outlandish thing Flug could think of. Although that would raise the question of how he was getting around during the daytime like this. Would he have to carry around an umbrella to protect himself from the sun? Did he need to have a cloak with him at all times? Would a standard hooded sweatshirt work fine?

The man himself was dressed semi-formally, in black slacks and a white button-down shirt that was only just a shade or two darker than his own skin with no tie. He also seemed pretty young. Like, maybe only into his late twenties or early thirties young.

Oh God he caught him staring. He was looking right at him. And giving him a pretty weird look. Was it the scars? Could he even see them from this distance? Just act natural. Natural damn it! What was natural for Flug to do!?

Flug panicked (pretty natural) and averted his gaze, looking back to Luis who was complaining about how Tomas and Byron had destroyed 4 of his mines between them. It did seem kind of like cheating, but then again if the subjects just allowed themselves to be captured there'd be no challenge in it now would there? Victory wasn't as sweet if your opponent held back on you.

He still felt eyes on him however, and flitted his gaze back to the strange pale man to see that he was still looking at him. And giving him a very confused squinty-eyed look.

Oh God what was he looking at?

"Hey," he heard Black Hat say from his right. Black Hat was giving him odd looks too. Oh Jesus what was up today he was on edge enough as it was! "What is it? You had calmed down before."

"Um, n-n-nothing." Flug said. "I just thought that guy was staring at me." He pointed towards the pale man.

Black Hat tilted his head a bit, kind of like a confused dog would. "Wow he is pale. He looks almost sick."

Flug said with a shaky chuckle. "Is he still looking over here?" He didn't dare to turn back and see for himself.

"He is."

"Is he actually looking at me? Or did I imagine it?"

Hey, maybe he was just jittery and just imagined that he was looking at him. Maybe he was looking at someone else who just happened to be in this area. Yeah, why would he be looking at him? Had he never seen a guy with scars before?

Flug was used to getting the odd stare from strangers but this just felt so much more intense. Maybe it was just in his head.

"No, he's definitely looking right here at us." Flug noticed that Black Hat wasn't looking at him while he spoke. He had locked eyes with that mysterious pale weirdo. And he wasn't giving him any friendly looks. "Who is he?" Black Hat asked, with more contempt in his voice than Flug had been expecting. It threw him off, like Black Hat meant to say _How dare someone look at you._

"I don't k-kn-know. I heard that we were gonna have a visitor from an American University, m-m-m-maybe that's h-him? I don't know his na-a-ame."

"Hmmph," Black Hat frowned deeper.

The doors swung open, and Flug was at the perfect angle to see the person he'd forgotten about strolling in. As usually, he came in like he was strutting down a runway in the most casual way possible.

Aurelio Cruz.

How had he forgotten that he would be here? He'd been the bane of his self-control for days!

Oh, and some other guy who was also volunteering as well walked in with him. But who cared because Aurelio walked in and that meant that Flug's anxiety on a scale of 1-10 was cranked up to a 28 and yeah he should just go. He was feeling sick and should go home and rest, they could just go on without him.

"Rocinante Flugslys." Sra. Calderon called.

Crap, he missed his window of opportunity. No turning back now. Well technically he could but-

"Break a leg," Black Hat said as Flug numbly crossed over him to get to the front. In front of all these... _people_. All watching him. _Judging him_.

You know, maybe it _wasn't_ too late to just collapse on the floor and pretend to pass out. Or fake a seizure. He could probably pull that off.

"Ok, who's going to volunteer for Rocinante's demonstration?" Sr. Trujillo asked.

Natalia and Patricia raised their hands. Flug had asked them in advance if they'd participate for his turn and they'd agreed. Byron, Monica, and Eric also raised their hands, cool. That was fine. Explosions, anti-gravity, and acid spit. If he was fast he could maybe catch one or two of them off guard.

And then...Aurelio raised his hand. With that award-winning smile that could be in a toothpaste commercial. What toothpaste did he use, were those even real teeth?! Why? Just why? Why could he not relax today?

That rabbit hybrid girl raised her hand as well. Apparently her name was Perla. So, 7 people. That was good enough.

Sra. Calderon gave the go ahead for Flug to start, so, taking a deep breathe and ignoring the piercing gaze of the pale man on the sidelines, Flug started explaining his inventions. The Stun Gun was in his right hand while the ElecTrap was clutched in his left along with it's remote. The ElecTrap wasn't primed yet and the Stun Gun was ready to go, so he started with that first

"T-This my my Stun Gun," he said weakly, mumbling "I know it's a d-dumb name but I couldn't think of anything else...um, It fi-fires specialized electrical pu-pulses to p-p-p-paral-paralyze it's target b-b-by-"

He heard someone laugh. He swore he heard someone laugh. Oh no oh God keep it together it's ok it's fine. It doesn't matter _they don't matter_ don't even give it any attention. It's not like back in highschool, he was an adult now and he did _not_ care if someone laughed at him or anything. He wasn't going to let himself be silenced now like he had then.

 _You can do this just get on with it._

Flug didn't dare look out into the crowd to see who it was, but out of his peripheral vision he could've sworn he saw a few people shooting dirty looks into the stands. Aurelio being one of them. Maybe. He could've just been imagining it. Yeah that was probably it.

"W-whatever, just...just come at me, you'll see w-wha-what it does." Flug said, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. He cocked the Stun Gun and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

The professors shrugged and gave the all clear, no one not participating was in the line of fire. On the count of _tres_ the seven of his subjects would book it towards him and he had a gun and a less lethal mine to stop himself from being tagged. Like a game of red light-green light with more of his self-esteem on the line than usual.

He had to be quick about this. If he could time it just right then he could get most if not everyone in just a few seconds. If not, then he'd still get a few of his subjects and he supposed he could live with that. It wouldn't be all he was capable of, because he blew his chance like the failure he was, but it would be _something_.

 _Uno…_

Flug took a deep breath and planted his feet squarely on the ground. Ok, ok, he could do this. Nothing to it. He _could_ do this. What was that thing that guy in that one anime said?

Don't believe in yourself, believe in the me that believes in you! Or something along those lines.

It was cheesy but damn it was reassuring when it came out of an animated persons mouth. It might've helped that the man spent most of his (admittedly short) screentime shirtless and fought off alien robots with a katana but that was beside the point.

 _Dos…_

Ok ok ok ok ok, right when Sra. Calderon gets to _tres_ he was going for it. If it worked, it worked. If not then fuck it he was just going to get on with it like nothing happened. Maybe he'd get lucky and someone else would trigger the ElecTrap.

But by God he needed to be fast if he wanted this to work. The whole thing would be over in a matter of seconds and he needed to be really freaking precise to get it right because he would not get a second chance to pull it off.

Flug readied his left arm and his got ready to push the button. One shot, a matter of milliseconds, he was as ready as he would ever be, just get on with it.

 _Tres!_

As expected, Natalia immediately gunned down in a straight line towards him. She probably figured that she was so fast she'd just be a blur of motion and that he wouldn't be able to aim his Stun Gun and get a shot at her in time.

Which was true, neither his mind nor body moved fast enough to get a lock on her in such a short amount of time and shoot her before she could dodge. He knew this. Which was why he didn't even bother aiming at her. As soon as the first syllable had been spoken Flug had tossed the ElecTrap in front of him and pushed the button to activate it. Hopefully right into her path, and hopefully she wouldn't really notice what it was or think about what it did.

As luck would have it, one of those things ended up coming true. Natalia _did_ end up running straight into it. Flug was right in predicting that she would go straight for him without even bothering to pretend to dodge his long-ranged attack. But she did notice that he'd placed something there. And guessed that it was mostly likely something to trap her.

Which was fortunate, for Flug at least, because he knew her pattern. She ran headfirst into every situation, not liking to go around obstacles whether they were physical or intangible. For someone whose mind was as fast as her feet, it had to be in order to keep up with her physical self, she didn't really think things through.

So when she noticed something new in her path, rather than adjust her course or step over it, she opted to slow down and see what it was.

Which is hard to do when going at superspeed in sneakers on a polished wood floor.

She simply could not lose enough momentum to avoid the object in front of her. Instead she landed right into it. Her lowered speed also allowed Flug to gauge her path more accurately and just narrowly step out of her way.

Natalia found the strange disk wrapping itself around her with ease and once it began its shocks she immediately fell backwards and skidded right past Flug. The professors and subjects and spectators looked on with surprise. Even Patricia and Perla had frozen mid-step in their tracks.

"That was m-my ElecTrap." Flug said, it a louder and slightly more confident voice than before. "It works exactly like the Stun Gun, but is a little more, um, personal, I guess. Sorry Natalia."

Before anyone could get their bearings back, Flug had already begun shooting off at Byron and Eric respectively. He came to the conclusion that someone who could destroy his ammo was a higher priority target than someone who could dodge it. Eric was caught off guard, he was hit and down for the count before he could even think to unleash his acidic saliva at the compacted bonds coming towards him.

Byron however was a bit quicker, and the second the quote unquote "bullet" made contact with him he quickly blasted it before he was fully immobilized. The resulting debris left quite the smoke cloud, as is usual for explosions, making the other four subjects all the more caught off guard and vulnerable.

Except Patricia and Perla, the hybrids who had the sense to get out of the way when Flug started his onslaught. They escaped the blast radius and avoided the following smoke and debris with their superior speed and agility. Leaving Monica and Aurelio to wade their way out of the dust cloud and fend for themselves.

Monica was an easy target, she was closest to Byron and got caught in the brunt of his explosion. The second Flug saw that coughing face and racking body make its way out into the open he hit her dead on in the chest and she was on the ground still as a statue.

But Flug couldn't focus on Aurelio just yet. As far as Gifts go, so long as Aurelio wasn't within arms reach he wasn't Flug's top priority. There were still Patricia and Perla to deal with, who nimbly avoided his barrage of electronically charged contraptions and were making their way closer and closer darting across the room nimbly with their naturally heightened agility and reflexes.

He realized his problem; he was shooting at where they _were_ , not where they were going to be. And his aim kept dipping to their feet, so as to trip them, even though that little added bonus of entertainment wasn't particularly necessary for their capture. He needed to restructure his attack pattern.

He should've been aiming at their torsos. He knew that. Whenever you shoot at someone, you aim at the torso. It was the largest area on the body, the biggest target which held all vital organs and was not easy to protect without some kind of armor. Armor their feline and rodent halves did not grant them. Tracking them with a precision he'd thought he'd lost along with majority of his sight, he adjusted his aim and fired three rapid shots in succession. First getting Perla, then Patricia as she passed by.

He smiled, it had been a long time since he'd shot anything. Even longer since he'd actually hit his target. Flug was filled with an almost forgotten sense of satisfaction, one that these days he associated more with a completed contraption. But it was so much _more_ than that. It wasn't just merely finishing his vision and bringing it into the world, it was actually holding it in his hands and putting it into practice. Truly accomplishing what he set out to do when he made the thing. It wasn't the same without his own two hands behind the wheel-

 _-The wheel of the plane the steering wheel of the plane where was it he couldn't feel it anymore it had been right there in his hands he'd only taken his eyes off for a second to look at Julio and when he looked back-_

-Flug stumbled a bit, oh wow that was intense. He shook his head to try and re-focus himself. He ran his free hand through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. He felt a few beads of sweat and wondered where that came from. That had felt so real. Like he had really gone back there for a second.

With five down and two to do, Flug forced himself out of whatever that was and back to the present. He could see Byron and-

And Byron was charging at him. Oh jeez that caught Flug off guard! Byron was a big guy, for a second Flug though he might be back in high school and the linebacker was gunning for him again. So he did what he couldn't do then and shot him.

He hit his target right in the pecs!

But he still kept coming.

Wait, what? He hit him, he could clearly see that he hit him. And it didn't explode, so it wasn't like a repeat of when he got him the first time. Bryon's face contorted a bit so it couldn't have been a dud. He was still feeling it and seemed to be in a bit of pain.

Flug fired again.

And again.

Ok any more and Byron's life might be in danger and that wouldn't look good for Flug so he was kind of at a loss here. It wasn't working. Why was it not working? Why had he not collapsed like everyone else? Why was he still moving and coming straight towards him? What could Flug do to rectify this?

He was honestly afraid of firing the Stun Gun at Byron again. Hell, one shot was enough electricity jolting through a persons synapses as it was! Flug didn't want to risk potentially stopping his heart or something just for this. Save that for later. Wait what was he thinking this was no time for such thoughts!

Byron was closing in however and Flug doubted he'd be able to sidestep him like he had Natalia. He resolved that he would shoot him one last time, risks be damned because he had to try _something_ , but as soon as he had steadied his hand and aimed, Byron fell to the floor and began twitching slightly. Not a particularly good sign, hopefully Flug could wrap this up and deactivate his machine before any lasting damage could be traced back to him.

Flug was so focused on Byron however that he failed to notice the man behind him. The man who maneuvered around Byron's fallen form with the agility of a cat and laid a large well-defined hand on Flug's bare arm before he could even process his presence.

Flug looked up into his green eyes with those little specks of blue he'd seen up close and personal only once or twice before with silent surprise. His mouth may have been agape, but words were slightly out of reach for the moment.

Six out of seven down, not bad. But why did _he_ have to be the one who actually made it through?

Aurelio and Rocinante locked eyes for a moment, one grinning proudly and the other still frozen as if he'd accidentally shot himself with his own weapon, until Sra. Calderon blew the whistle signalling that the demonstration was finished. That seemed to snap Flug out of his trance and turn his head to the professors lined up on the sidelines.

Oh yeah, he should really deactivate the Stun Gun and ElecTrap now. Especially for poor Byron. Poor guy didn't even have a choice but to keep moving despite the immobilizing shocks. Flug quickly pushed the ElecTraps button and switched off the Stun Gun, freeing everyone from the two machines effects.

"Whoa dude!" Natalia said as she appeared next to him in a split second, handing him his machine back. "That was insane!"

"Um, th-thanks?"

"You didn't have to shoot me three times though," Byron chimed in, picking himself off the ground carefully.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Flug said awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's fine _hermano_." Aurelio said, removing his hand finally. "Byron can take it, can't you Byron?"

He faced Byron with a very underlyingly threatening tone clear in his voice. Byron made sure to back away, which no one could blame him for.

"Yeah, sure. It's cool man. Don't worry about it."

With that settled and everyone picking themselves up and dusting themselves off, Flug broke away from the group and went over to the professors to hear their evaluations.

"Good job, Rocinante." Sr. Trujillo said. "You did well."

"In the future remember to always keep an eye on your subjects." Sr. Rios said. "If you had done that, you'd have done perfectly."

Flug nodded his head, slightly embarrassed. He should've kept an eye on Aurelio. He knew he was here, he knew what he could do. It was a strategy Flug himself was very familiar with, and he knew Aurelio to be fully capable of having human shields/decoys and having done it in the past. How could he have let his guard down around him?

"You seemed a bit distracted, right before Aurelio used Byron as cover." Sra. Calderon said. "What happened?"

"I, uh, I'm not r-really sure myself. I just felt really dizzy all of a su-sudden."

Sr. Arellano chimed in. "You seemed very nervous as well, did you get enough sleep last night Rocinante?"

"Y-yeah," he lied. "I slept pretty well. I guess I w-was just nervous about p-p-p-presen-presenting."

"You did seem to calm down once you got into it." Sr. Guzman said.

"I d-don't know what changed." He said. "It was go-going fine and then I guess I just lost it for a second."

"That's okay." Said a the pale man, with a clear American accent in his spanish. It sounded a bit funny. "You did good, maybe just try and have a little more confidence in yourself."

The other professors nodded. As if his problems all came down to low self-esteem. Flug knew they meant well, and were only trying to help, but it was just a phrase that he'd heard time and time again and the words were basically meaningless to him now. He nodded his head again and acted like he appreciated the kind words.

"Thank you sir." He said politely.

"Oh, Rocinante, this is David Evermore." Sr. Arellano said gesturing to the stranger. "He's visiting from California."

Ah, so he _was_ the American professor he'd heard about. He seemed nice enough. His spanish was fine. Flug shook his hand, he didn't feel cold like you would expect a vampire's to.

And he was giving him a strange look still.

Flug turned away so his right cheek was hidden. It was something he did a lot back when he was still adjusting to life with his new scarred up face. Hiding that part of him like it would just disappear from people's memories. As if "out of sight out of mind" would allow people to look him in the eyes again.

David Evermore looked slightly embarrassed, like he hadn't even realized he was being so obvious. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"It's ok sir," Flug said, looking at him sideways. "After all these years I'm kind of used to it." He chuckled, trying to defuse the tension, but he still sounded dejected to himself. No one else seemed to be fooled either. Better just go away.

"Thank you all, I'll be sure to keep improving." Flug said as he turned and left. Whatever that guy's issue was, Flug really just wanted to forget him and go on with his day.

Flug looked into the crowd but didn't see Black Hat. You'd think a guy with the complexion of soot and wearing a top hat would stick out more, but Flug couldn't find him anywhere. He scanned the crowd awkwardly, wanting to just find his villainous associate and leave before someone else tried talking to him. Flug really just wanted to go home and relax-

"That was fun _Rocinante_." Said a voice accompanying a firm grip on his shoulder from behind.

Flug turned and faced Aurelio. Maybe Flug was just so emotionally overloaded at this point that he physically couldn't take anymore, but Aurelio's presence wasn't as intimidating as it usually was. That familiar thumping in his chest as his blood pressure increased didn't feel as intense. That pit in his stomach that the butterflies flew around didn't seem as heavy. There even felt to be less butterflies flying around, imagine that!

"Yeah, that was a great little stunt you pulled." He said flawlessly.

"Who, me?" Aurelio said with mock-innocence. "I only did what anyone else with my Gift would do. You think anyone in the real world would do anything less?"

"Not at all. If you didn't use everything available, it wouldn't be nearly as fun now w-would it?"

Flug walked off to the sidelines. It was so weird just talking to AURELIO FREAKING CRUZ so casually and publicly. He felt like he was on display or something. He swore he was trembling, though his voice was calm. Aurelio followed right behind, seemingly caught off guard that Flug didn't criticise or reprimand his methods.

"So...you don't have a problem with me using Byron like I did?" He asked cautiously. Like he, God among men, cared about Rocinante Flugslys's opinion of him.

"Not really." Flug said with a shrug. "Like when Byron and Tomas used th-their Gifts to avoid getting caught by Luis, all they were doing was using what they had, same as you." Flug leaned against the wall and looked directly at Aurelio.

"I think not using everything you have is the same as holding yourself back. And it's no fun winning if someone's holding back."

Where on earth was this coming from? These _were_ Flug's real thoughts, but why was he telling them? Usually he was nowhere near this open. But he felt...at ease. Still on edge, because of who this was he was speaking to, but he felt a bit more calm in the words he spoke. Internally he was surprised at himself, but his words weren't forced. He didn't feel supernaturally compelled to speak or like he was saying anything wrong.

This was...okay.

Aurelio seemed to think so too, if the half-relieved half-confident smirk on his face was anything to go by. Like he was glad that someone seemed to legitimately agree with him that he could never be in the wrong no matter what underhanded things he did.

Flug was most definitely not going that far, but he found no reason to say so.

"You know what we should do?" Aurelio asked. ( _We?_ ) "We should celebrate."

Calm was gone. "C-Celebrate?"

"Yes, celebrate! We should celebrate how well everyone has done! _¡Una fiesta!_ At my place!"

Party? At...at his place? Did Flug pass out and find himself in some crazy dream where he can talk to Aurelio Cruz like it's no big deal and Aurelio invites him to a party at his house? He thought he'd lost the ability to dream, on account of losing the ability to sleep. Was he hallucinating?

Flug tried very nonchalantly to pinch himself. It didn't even really hurt.

"A-are you inviting me to a p-p-party at your house?" Flug asked like what Aurelio just said could have been misinterpreted somehow.

"Of course Rocinante! You and everyone else in the club! Especially given how well you yourself have done today."

Ah, well, that made sense. Of course being invited wasn't something special or anything or Aurelio was thinking of him in particular or anything insane like that. Nope, just a totally normal party with a ton of other people. Yep.

"Unless, of course, you already have plans?" Aurelio motioned to Flug's neck.

Flug felt his face turn red. Oh yeah, Black Hat's little love marks.

WHICH WAS NOT WHAT THEY WERE! NOT AT ALL!

"Oh! Oh no no no I-I don't! I swear! I'm n-not even s-s-seeing anyone!" Flug insisted. "I-I'll be there! For sure!"

"Great!" Aurelio pulled out his cell phone. "Let's trade numbers so I can send you my address."

Flug shakily pulled his own phone out of his pocket, somehow managing to not drop either of the inventions he still held, and they traded phone numbers. This whole thing felt so unreal. Maybe Flug should pinch himself again.

"I'll see you tonight then, Rocinante." Aurelio said as he strutted away. Flug tried not to let his eyes linger too much on his form as he left him behind. He tried not to. He really tried. Really.

He didn't succeed.

Well, he now had Aurelio Cruz's phone number. And he had his. So if they wanted to, they could talk to each other. Pretty much whenever. They could talk. To each other. Whenever one of them wanted. To. Talk.

Was Flug _sure_ he wasn't in some bizarre waking dream?

Well, he'd better go put his inventions back into their lockers. No sense just walking around with them.

In the locker room, Flug noticed a guy who looked like he just got the shit beaten out of him. Both his eyes were bruised and probably going to be swollen shut in a few hours, his lip was bloody and cut, and he was covered in bruises. As he locked eyes with Flug, the guy rushed over. Or as much as he could, he had a mean limp. It didn't look like anything was broken, besides maybe his nose. That still didn't stop Flug from trying to back away. He'd gotten beat up plenty of times by guys who needed to take out their anger on someone weaker than them.

"W-wait," the guy coughed up some blood. "I want, I want to a-apologize."

Huh?

"I'm, I'm s-sorry I laughed at you. At your stutter." The guy said. "I-I'm sorry, ok?"

"Uh, ok? Thank you?" _What on earth was going on today?_

"So, y-you forgive me, right? Right?" The guy asked desperately. "Right?!"

"Um, sure? I forgive you?"

The guy, apparently the one who'd laughed at him earlier, sighed. "Ok. Good." Then he left, limping his way out of the locker room.

What the fuck?

* * *

David Joseph Evermore, D.J. to his friends and family, had always felt as if he had drawn the short stick in life.

He was the youngest of seven children; His oldest brother Jack, the triplets Violet, Europa, and Kathleen (who they all called "Kitten"), the twins Silena and Samuel, and finally he himself.

The Evermore family was not only bountiful, it was "blessed". Gifts ran deep in their bloodline, and it was a rare thing indeed for a family member to not have some sort of ability. Both of D.J.'s parent's were Gifted, all of his siblings were Gifted, and he of course was Gifted as well.

He did not, however, have a flashy power that he could turn into a superhero identity. Not like Jack, who was a very well established hero up in Washington state.

No, D.J.'s Gift was something he dubbed "Soul Sighting".

For his entire life he had seen everyone, including himself, surrounded by a glowing aura. It had actually taken him a few years to understand that they weren't visible to anyone else. It had taken a few years more to understand what the different colored auras meant.

White was what everyone seemed to start out with, as babies and young children were always enveloped in white up to a point, and as they grew up the color would develop as their character did. Your average adult had either a red, blue, or green aura about them. Fitting, as those were the primary colors.

Red meant that person was highly emotional, blue meant that person was more logical in their actions, and green meant they were relaxed and laid back. Naturally, there were many shades of the three, and plentiful dashes of oranges, yellows, violets, and all other colors. It was just that overall, people kept to the three primary colors and their variants. For those curious, his was cyan; a mix of blue and green

The only people who didn't have an aura at all were those without souls, the dead. He had seen them fade away as people died and that was quite the sight indeed.

So imagine D.J.'s surprise to see a person without an aura walking and talking and generally being a living human being.

He was greatly confused. Everyone had an aura. Everyone.

How did this young man not have one?

And who was that next to him with the black aura?

While auras were generally glowing vibrant colors, it wasn't unthinkable for an aura to turn black. Instead of a bright and colorful reflection of the self, it was dark and showed little to no other pigment. Mere remnants of what the persons color might've been at one point. It reminded D.J. of a black hole, something that sucked up all the light rather than shine.

Which was appropriate when considering what it took to blacken ones aura.

As concerning as it was to have someone with such an aura here, D.J. was more concerned with the young man who didn't have any sort of aura to him at all. He was bare, neither bright or dark. D.J. had never seen anyone like that and he was both intrigued and worried.

What could it mean?

Should he tell someone? He didn't know what, if anything, they could actually do. Or what "should" be done. What would he tell his colleagues; _Yes, Bruno, you see the problem is that the young man over there doesn't seem to have a soul. I'm not sure what that means or what we can do about it but I'm very concerned._

D.J. didn't want to make needless trouble for either the University staff or it's students. The kid had seemed like he had some social anxiety issues, maybe even body image problems given his thin frame and those scars. D.J. didn't want to add to the kids plate and make him feel like there was something actually wrong with him when there wasn't. He didn't seem dangerous, but D.J. didn't want to risk exacerbating cracks he couldn't see.

Perhaps he should stay in Mexico longer than he intended. And keep an eye on the guy with no color in his life.

* * *

Notes:

Yeah, we're fucking back baby. Took long enough, amiright? Trust me, what's coming up next will be WELL worth the wait. There's a college party, and if you remember ch.9 I think you have a pretty good idea of what to expect.

Translations:

 _ **nervoso = nervous**_ (Italian)


	15. Chapter 15: Party Favors

Flug had been invited to a party. He. Had actually been invited. To a. Party. By Aurelio Cruz. Flug had to keep saying it to himself or he felt he might start thinking that he imagined the whole thing. He'd been invited to a party by Aurelio Cruz. At his house.

He had a big house.

With a pool.

Not that Flug had ever been there.

He'd just seen pictures.

Yep. Mmm Hmm.

It still blew his mind that he was actually invited to Aurelio Cruz's house. For a party. Hell, the fact that he got invited to a party _at all_ was such a ludicrous happening that Flug considered buying a lottery ticket just to see what other insane things would happen. What was next, was he going to get a date?

Hey, he was already going. That in itself was so unexpected he wondered why on earth he agreed.

Oh wait, he knew why, because it was AURELIO FREAKING CRUZ. The man who made his knees weak and his heart pound and his dick hard and made him feel like a pathetic loser with no chance of ever going beyond jerking off to his Instagram selfies.

Yeah, that was why.

Ugh, he wanted more than anything to just relax. If only he could do something like sleep on it.

Well, he had found one small solace. The hypnosis videos seemed to work.

Flug still had a few hours to go before Black Hat came to pick him up. He was going, because Flug didn't have his own car and Black Hat hadn't had anything else to do tonight. They'd decided to leave around eleven, since apparently that was when things "got good" or something, according to Black Hat. Flug had the afternoon shift tomorrow so it would probably work out. Since he'd gotten home, Flug had occupied his time by making minute ramen (he really craved noodles lately for some reason) and put on hypnosis videos in an effort to relax.

While they too had a mildly annoying repetition of telling him to breathe, they also had a tendency to actually talk him through the process of hypnotizing him, which made following their tedious instructions a bit more bearable. The ones that got descriptive, speaking of his mind as a spiral staircase of consciousness that he himself was walking down, down into his subconscious where the voice needed him to be; or detailing his descent as slipping down into a suggestive state of mind like sinking into a warm bath, held his intrigue enough to keep him listening.

The spirals were eye catching. Especially when he intentionally unfocused his eyes and let it grow like it was going to spread past the confines of the laptop screen and encompass his entire field of view.

Hey, during those nearly hour long hypnosis sessions, it almost seemed it had done just that.

They seemed to have done the trick for him. The ones that were a bit more...suggestive...keeping him interested enough to follow along near-mindlessly, so much so that he had a bit of a hard time recalling the exact things said to him. What exact ideas had been placed in his deeper mind. He could remember basic things, like what the end goal of the hypnosis was meant to be. He was a bit hesitant to actually admit to himself what it was he had been listening to, though. He had found a few audio files that had gotten rather... _objectifying_. Things that spoke to him about how he was just a toy, just a doll. He was being made into the perfect little doll to be used and abused and he would love every minute of it. He was a slave for his master, he would be obedient and submissive. He was just a puppet being directed on how to act, how to move, what to think. He would think what he was told to think, when he was told to think it. Among other things that scared him a bit to imagine putting into practice, as well as aroused him greatly.

But yeah, he didn't have the greatest memory of what he had put into his brain. Well, he could remember the word "deeper" being said a few times. The memory spurring something in him that made him feel...tingly.

Flug checked the time and saw that it was already past ten. Wow, time sure flies huh? He also found that he was sitting with his headphones on in utter silence. The audio had stopped playing. He wondered how long he'd been sitting there in the quiet, not a care in the world? It was only a 20 minute audio file, but Flug was pretty sure he'd put this on anywhere from between half an hour to an hour ago.

At least he had found something that gave his mind something to do without him having to actually focus on any thing or any thought. Something that allowed him to zone out and lose himself.

Flug stood up and stretched. He felt alright, he was calm and relaxed, and maybe now he could actually bring himself to go to the party.

Oh shit what was he going to wear? Should he try and dress up a bit? Was what he had on alright? Was there some kind of dress code for these types of things?

He currently had on some cheesy old T-Shirt. Pretty dorky, if he did say so himself. Maybe he should wear something a little more age appropriate? Maybe something with a high neck in case anyone else saw and questioned him about those little scabs on his neck from where Black Hat had bitten him?

Seriously, what exactly was he supposed to tell people? _Oh, we aren't together or anything but we got drunk and made out once and it turns out he's pretty intense ha ha ha, so anyway you probably figured this out but I'm gay._

He slipped the old thing off his head and chose one of his nicer light blue shirts. Neat, but casual enough. No risk of being overdressed and no risk of looking like a total loser. Well, no more than he already did with his thick frames and general nerdiness.

His jeans were probably fine, although he still wanted to go out and get some tighter pairs this weekend. Maybe he should try skinny jeans. At least blue jeans never went out of style. Same with his chucks.

He also had on white and blue striped panties and matching kneesocks under his clothes, the combo giving him a confidence boost even though literally no one would see them. Hopefully. Oh God it would be so mortifying if someone pulled down his pants and saw what he had on under them! The socks at least would be easy enough to play off, they wouldn't be all that odd on their own so long as no one looked above his calves.

Still, matching his socks and panties made him feel like he was that much more put together. A bonus bit of self-esteem that he was probably going to need tonight. He looked good, he felt good. If only marginally.

Flug thought about maybe making a sandwich or something real quick, to make sure that he had some food in him before he went out and presumably was going to drink a bit, but just wasn't in the mood for one. Black Hat's strange foreign food sandwiches had probably turned him off on them for good. A shame, he rather liked a good _torta_.

He was NOT going to get drunk and make a fool of himself in front of so many people. In front of Aurelio. Black Hat had already seen him be a drunk idiot so he wasn't all that worried about him.

But seriously, what the hell was Black Hat eating? Half the time the ingredients were completely indecipherable. And why did he put so much mayonnaise?! No one needs that much mayo!

His phone chimed. A new text.

 **On the way. Bringing Dem.**

Dem? Oh, he must mean Demetra, that cafe waitress who got the entire staff betting on what the nature of his and Black Hat's relationship was. He hadn't really talked to her besides the mundane "Hi, how's it going?" since coming back from their little weekend excursion. But she (and a few other staff members) had been giving the two of them knowing smiles ever since.

Oh sweet Jesus had she and Black Hat been talking? Did they talk about him? What did he tell her!? She spread it around to the others didn't she?! What were they all smiling about?!

No way did they just appreciate the continued patronage and their decently sized tips! It had to be something more!

Flug decided he'd just go down and wait for them on the sidewalk. It wasn't going to do him any good to just sit around and panic himself to the point that he bailed on actually going to this party.

Aurelio had texted him (yet another thing he never imagined would happen) his address a few hours back, and it _turned out_ he only lived about 45 minutes away from his apartment. Flug was _just now_ finding this out. Totally. Yeah. He had _no idea_ of this prior to getting texted the address. No sir.

It didn't take much waiting for Flug to spot Black Hat's car pulling up. Demetra was in the front passenger seat, in what Flug guessed was her normal outfit outside of her cafe uniform. Flug promptly greeted his two "friends" (did the guy he would spent the rest of his life working for and the waitress he sort of knew count as friends?) and climbed into the backseat.

"So, where does this guy live?"

Flug told Black Hat the address and they were off and that was about it. No one was really talking besides Demetra who was off on a tangent about her brother Alex and how he was always sticking crap like old leftovers and dead bugs in her hair. Flug wouldn't have found this especially worrying, if not for the fact that as she went on and started getting into how he always did that whenever he was home, although he was hardly home due to his long hours at his construction job, he realized that this Alex, was an adult. He would've understood this behavior if Alex was like, primary or even middle school age but apparently he was nearly ten years older than Demetra herself! And he was doing crap like that? What a man-child he must be.

But that did kind of explain why that gargantuan ponytail was cut so choppy and unevenly. She must've had to periodically cut sticky things out of it. Flug had had to do that sometimes in high school when he'd get gum or half-chewed candy stuck in his hair. He was grateful that he'd only had to do that a handful of times, since that was more of a thing done to harass girls.

Ok now she was talking about reptiles. Apparently her family ran some kind of reptile pet shop thing? And she was moving into her sales pitch.

Flug was gonna lose his shit if she just hung around them hoping to score some customers for her family's business.

"No but seriously we got some really cool snakes and things!" She exclaimed. "You two should totally come check them out sometime! We got a couple that are actually pretty exotic, out of country type things ya know? They're super awesome and there's this new one we just got that makes me think of you everytime I see her!" She poked Black Hat in the arm playfully.

"How so?"

"She's all black and red!" She said with a smile. "Well, sometimes. The red seems to come and go depending on the lighting. It's kind of like if you look at her _just right_ you see a bit of a red tint to her. And I guess she's more a light gray since she's still kind of a baby? She'll get darker when she grows up. But the red is pretty unusual for black mambas, so she's crazy expensive but you can still totally come and see her! And maybe see if there's a lil' snakey snake you like? You strike me as someone who would like snakes."

Flug spoke up at this. "Aren't...aren't black mambas extremely dangerous? Like, in the top ten deadliest snakes on the planet dangerous?"

"Yeah but that's just cuz they're really fast and bite more than once." Demetra happily confirmed. "Trust me man, a cobra or a taipan packs way more venom."

"Do you have any of those?" Black Hat asked.

"Ha ha I wish! But my dad was saying she might be crossed with something, on account of having that red tint I was talking about? Which usually mambas just don't have? Don't know what but she's a real beauty."

"So, you have a mixed-snake. That's at least part _black mamba_ and part something else you don't even know."

"Uh huh!"

"And this is just at your house?"

"Yep! I mean, she's not in our _house_ , she's in the back of the store since we needed a brand new cage for her, special needs and all, but she's close enough!"

"H-How?"

"How what, dork?"

Flug chose to ignore that. "How is there a snake that is half anything? Do snakes do that? _Can_ snakes do that?"

"What, cross breed? Totally! I mean the venomous ones usually don't but they can so long as the aren't totally different species of snake. Like, a carpet python and a woma python can totally make babies, but a python and a cobra? It just ain't happening. Mainly cuz cobras will eat other snakes. It's why we gotta be real careful when putting some of these snakes together, cuz they might breed and make a bunch of little hybrid snakes. Some people...some people, they don't like hybrids."

Demetra laughed a bit, but it seemed kind of...forced.

"Well, is it really safe for them to do that?" Flug asked. "D-Do they have any h-health issues like when other animals interbreed?"

"No no, they're fine. They're even still fertile. Not like those lion and tiger hybrids where they're always sick and can't make their own babies. The snakes are fine."

"O-oh, well then why-"

"Cuz people are dumb, Flug-bug. Ok?" Demetra snapped. "It's misinformation and stupid aesthetics!"

Ok, he apparently hit a nerve there. The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Black Hat spoke up. "I want to see her."

"Huh?"

"This snake you were talking about, the red and black one. I want to see her."

"Oh sweet!" Demetra exclaimed. "When's good for you? You can come by pretty much whenever! We're open six days a week and on most major holidays! You too, Flug! We got snakes, lizards, iguanas, salamanders-" Yeah, this was her sales pitch alright. Flug really didn't have any interest in getting a pet reptile, but they could be cool to see. He'd never really been invited to anyone's house before, not counting today. Maybe it would be fun. Demetra herself seemed pretty knowledgeable about the cold-blooded creatures, which he hadn't expected. So maybe he'd end up actually enjoying himself.

She continued on about the various reptiles her family had until they reached their destination.

As expected, it was packed with cars, loud, populated, and in general was a place where Rocinante Flugslys felt completely out of place. Why was he here? What made him think he could just go to a party like he'd ever actually been to one before? Why had he come?

Why was Black Hat parking on the lawn like he did this all the time? It wasn't as if he was the only one but, still.

"What?" The man asked. "Did you see any other parking?"

Flug didn't so he just dropped it. The three of them exited the car, and aside from a few strange looks here and there no one paid them any attention.

Walking in, the noise only increased and if Flug hadn't spent the last couple nights mindlessly staring at a computer screen blaring out Japanese and soft lulling remedies of the mind, it'd probably be too loud for him to hear himself think. He'd improved his zoning out skills so much that it was little more than a mild inconvenience rather than a huge problem like he'd thought it would be.

Until Demetra said...something. He couldn't hear her over the music blaring from the sound system some guy had set up on the back patio. Flug could just make him out from the doorway to the backyard. She said something and pulled Black Hat away by the arm. He shot Flug a look of _Hell if I know either but I'll catch you later,_ and allowed himself to be led off into the crowd.

Leaving Flug...alone.

Why the hell did he even bother to show up with two other people if they were just gonna bail on him?

Flug looked around, hoping to see anyone else he knew here. The rest of the club was invited too, right? So there should be a couple familiar faces somewhere, right? He just had to find them. And could then cling to one of them the entire night so he didn't spend all his time standing around doing nothing in the middle of a party like a complete loser with no friends.

Even if that was precisely what he felt like.

Wandering around, he saw no one recognizable in the living room. Just a bunch of loud obnoxious guys playing beer pong while a guy and girl made out on the couch next to some other dudes watching _futbol_ on the flat screen TV. In the kitchen he found people taking body shots and mixing drinks. He had no clue what was in that but he took a cup. Not like he didn't have someone driving him home. God he hoped Black Hat remembered he had to drive them home.

Ok that was sour as fuck. What had he just drank? Flug shook his head violently, making the surrounding girls laugh. Laugh at him. He chuckled nervously and left. Well, that could've gone better. Damn his self-consciousness! He continued sipping, not wanting to get too drunk too fast.

Was this a dining room? It seemed like it may have been at a previous point in time; before getting swarmed with boxes of pizza, plates of nachos, a shit-ton of 2 liter soda bottles, and oh damn someone brought tamales? Flug was going to have to come back for those if he got hungry.

Bathroom, with two girls in it. One throwing up, one recording it. Flug silently closed the door again and continued his search for someone to cling to for the night.

Were those guys in the back doing karaoke or some shit? He could hear off key voices screaming loudly, even louder than all the splashing from people doing cannonballs into the pool. Flug wasn't going out there. He wasn't dressed for the pool. He wasn't getting himself wet. He wasn't getting out of these clothes. He wasn't going out to the back if it killed him.

He climbed the stairs to explore the second floor. There were a total of three stories to this house, and it seemed the party had spread to every one of them. Hey, when word got out that Aurelio Cruz was throwing a party anyone who was anyone showed up. Mostly because he had notoriously laid back parents who'd been just as crazy stupid popular in their youth and took luxurious weekend getaways at every opportunity. Leaving their son pretty much to do whatever he wanted. Party on Friday, clean up on Saturday, maybe into Sunday if it got really wild.

Not that Flug had any good reason to know any of that.

He opened the door to one of the first couple rooms down the hall to his right, expecting maybe another bathroom with another drunk girl throwing up and crying into the toilet. Instead he found a bedroom. A very dark bedroom where the only light seemed to be from someone's light up speaker, which was playing soft instrumental music. Around the speaker sat a group of people passing around a bong. He recognized a few people. Natalia, Tesoro, Hector, Miguel, Jose (three other guys from his Engineering Club), and even Manuel.

Flug was surprised to say the least. He hadn't pegged any of these people for stoners.

"F-Flug," Manuel said, coughing a bit from the hit he just took (that was the proper term for it, right?). "Uh, hey man. Wh-*cough cough* what's up?"

"N-not much." Flug said, closing the door. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Tesoro said. She looked...worried. Like Flug had caught her doing something she really really _really_ wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Sure, sure."

One of the guys who Flug didn't know spoke up. "You want a hit?"

"Ah, n-no thanks. I'm good." He stood awkwardly sizing the group up. God he felt weird just standing here holding his cup full of mystery liquid.

"Uh, Flug?" Natalia asked. She seemed much more sluggish than usual. By which Flug meant she was moving and talking at normal human speed. "Can you, like, not tell Lio we're smoking in here? He doesn't like when people smoke at his place."

"Yeah sure. You mind if I hang out though?" Flug said, plopping down in front of the door. "You're the first people I've seen here that I actually know."

"That's fine, man. Just don't tell." One of the guys said. "Rather not spend tomorrow picking up shit for Lio."

Well, that made sense. "I got it."

"So, what, did you come here alone?" Hector asked. "Thought you didn't have a car."

"N-No. I came with...some friends."

"So where are they?"

"Hell if I know." Flug mumbled.

"Oh wait, is it that guy? In the top hat?" Natalia asked.

"Is it that obvious I have no other friends?" Flug had a sad sort of smile on his face. "Well, he brought another person. I don't know if she counts."

"Oh c'mon man, we're friends." Tesoro said, mumbling through every word. "I mean we never hang out or talk outside of the club or anything but...where was I going with this?"

"What she means is, like, we're cool, aren't we?" Miguel said. "Like, we'd hang out, but it kinda seems like you don't really wanna hang out. But we'd totally hang out with you, like, if you wanted. Right?"

A few people nodded. A few Flug knew, one or two he didn't.

He could kind of see what they meant. None of them actually disliked him, but they could pick up on the fact that he didn't really have any interest in getting close to them or being one of the group. Back when he first joined, he'd been invited out a few times, he remembered. He went out to eat once or twice, keeping mostly to himself and getting involved in the conversation as little as possible. He had a vague memory that someone suggested they all go to the beach together, but eventually he just kept declining and it got to the point that they just stopped asking. It wasn't that he disliked them either, but he didn't really want to go out and be around so many of them so often. Most anything in groups was not his idea of a good time. So why he came to a crowded party just to sit in a dark room with a bunch of stoners was anyone's guess. What had he been expected? Did he think he'd spend time with Aurelio one-on-one or something? Whatever gave him that idea? He was in his house, with no idea where he was, or what on earth he would say or do if he did see him.

He downed the rest of whatever the hell was in his cup and tossed it somewhere off to his left. He spent a while like that, sitting in the dark and listening in on what everyone else was talking about. Nothing in particular as it turned out. He probably could've joined in the conversation at any time, could've included himself in the little circle. But he really didn't want to. As much as it pained him to be alone, he didn't want to be with them either. It wasn't that he had a problem with smoking, or any recreational drugs really, it was just _them_. Well, it was probably more him than them, but that was just so trite and overused. Such a cliché.

It wasn't these people specifically, it was just people in general. He wasn't ever going to let them be close enough to call them true friends; the kind that one goes through thick and thin with, staying in contact with for years to come, the kind that one can tell anything too with no worries about consequences or judgements. Flug just couldn't see how he'd ever be comfortable enough with any of the people here to get to that point. There wasn't anyone he thought he could, for that matter.

God, how was he ever going to fulfill his parent's fantasy of a perfectly normal son if he couldn't at least make a friend? C'mon, even workaholic perfectionists make friends! Not counting the person they sold their soul to and bum rides off of or the waitresses they make small talk with!

Flug must've been really lost in thought, because it took him a few minutes to realize someone had been trying to talk to him.

"What's this guys name again?"

"Flug."

"Is that short for something?"

"Yeah, Flugslys, my last name. What's up?" He asked, surprising the high people.

"You sure you don't wanna take a hit dude?" The same guy from before asked. "We usually don't spend more than two hours here and we're gonna pack up soon."

"I've literally never smoked before."

"Oh dang, virgin lungs? C'mere man, this that good shit."

Flug sighed. Fuck it, what else did he have to do? It wasn't as if sitting around getting more of a contact high before they split sounded any more appealing. He crawled over and was about to take the thing out of Manuel's hand when the sound of booming rapid footsteps drew everyone's attention. The door swung open and there was a silhouette in a long black coat with a large ponytail bobbing up and down as she panting heavily. Everyone froze for a second, the group of stoners and Flug and the woman in the doorframe catching her breath as they all took each other in. It took a second for Flug to recognize that mass of fluorescent green hair.

"De-"

"Demencia?" Asked one of guys to the back of the circle. One of the ones Flug didn't know.

Demetra visibly tensed up before slamming the door on its hinges and ran off down the hall. The door swung, it hadn't fully shut, and the woman's panicked footsteps and shoving were heard even in the loud hallway drowned in ambient party noise.

Flug got up and peeked his head out the door. He could see Demetra running from door to door. She was attracting a lot of attention from all the people standing around and talking in the hallway. Apparently whatever room she was looking for, she wasn't finding it. Maybe she really had to go to the bathroom? And was she wearing Black Hat's trench coat? Huh, come to think of it he wasn't sure he'd ever seen the man out of it.

He decided he would follow her. She seemed really worked up over something, and it wasn't as if Flug had anything better to do than find out what. Maybe they'd regroup with Black Hat and Flug could spend the rest of the party with the two people he actually came with.

Flug stepped out into the hall and was about to run after Demetra when he heard a familiar voice call out from the opposite end of the hall.

"Rocinante?"

Flug turned. There was Aurelio, strolling towards him looking like he was trying not to lose his cool. Unusual, typically he kept his cool no matter the issue.

"Oh, um, Aurelio, cool party. Hi." Oh God Flug couldn't even talk anymore.

"Rocinante, what were you doing in there?"

"J-Just exploring. Sorry?"

Aurelio went over to shut the door, but he noticed the circle of stoners in there. They weren't kidding when they said Aurelio didn't like people smoking.

"What the fuck assholes!?" He screamed, cool lost. "You do this every time! Get the fuck out of my sisters room!"

Oh so that was Helena's room? Explains why it was so vacant and they thought they could hide safely in there. Neither Aurelio or his parents ever went in there. Not that Flug knew anything about them or their daughter, who was roughly four years older than Aurelio and shared his dark skin and hair but had hazel eyes like their father.

Said smokers all ran out of the room as fast as their uncoordinated legs could carry them. Leaving Flug and Aurelio standing awkwardly around the door to his meth-head sister's bedroom. Someone else might've booked it down the hall as well, it was starting to get crowded up here and Flug couldn't see all the figures he was hearing.

"I didn't know you smoked, Rocinante." Aurelio said, with clear contempt in his voice. At least the music and chatter was a little less intense on the second floor. So he could make out what Aurelio was actually saying.

"I-I don't." Flug said. "I actually ne-never have. I was j-j-just looking for some people I ac-actually know, heh."

Aurelio hummed, not fully buying it apparently.

"People from the Engineering Club, huh? I thought such smart people would know better than to partake in such a disgusting habit."

 _Well damn, forcing people to clean your house for you after your parties is a pretty nasty habit too but I'm not bringing that up. Also your range is only five meters so I can't imagine it's all that efficient either._

"I hate it when Natalia pulls this shit. Especially in my sisters bedroom."

"Oh I-I didn't even know you had a sis-sister." Flug expertly lied. It was incredibly easy to lie when one's normal state is already a ball of nervous tics and stutters. It was nothing out of the ordinary to hear Flug stutter or ramble on occasion.

"Yes, Helena." Aurelio mused. "She's off studying abroad in Spain."

"C-cool." Flug said, not bothering to mention how false that was.

Not that he knew anything about that. It wasn't as if Flug had any knowledge about Aurelio's sister Helena. It wasn't like he knew she was currently in rehab for meth and had been there for a few years now and Aurelio in particular didn't like word of it going around or being reminded that his sister was not, in fact, off studying abroad in Spain. Or that he hated pretty much all forms of smoking and drug use because it's a constant reminder of how his sister had wasted away from the addiction polluting her mind and making her hair fall out and her eyes sink in and how weak she had been last time anyone saw her.

Yet alcohol was fine with him. Priorities, am I right?

It wasn't as if Flug knew any of that. How would he have ever found that out? It wasn't as if Flug had spent his high school nights locked in solitude finding out virtually everything possible about him or his family. No sir. That most assuredly was _not_ what he did when he wasn't looking at porn or working on an invention. Nope. No one could prove anything.

"By the way, Rocinante, did you happen to see a woman run through here? Red and green hair, in a black coat?"

"Oh De-Demetra? Yeah, I just saw her. That way." Flug pointed down the hall.

"Ah, _gracias hermano_." And Aurelio took off, the crowd parting for him like he was Moses come to split the sea of red drunken faces.

Flug followed behind, not really having anything else to do now that Stoner-henge was gone.

He ducked into room after room, trying to catch up to Aurelio, who was trying to catch up to Demetra, and only after the first few rooms did Flug realize he didn't really know why Aurelio was even looking for Demetra. Sure, she seemed to be in a hurry for some reason, but how did _he_ know about it? What did he know about it? Was she in some kind of trouble? Where was Black Hat? Why had they left him? Where had they gone and why hadn't Flug just trailed after them like the lost puppy he was because the only other thing he had to do was wander aimlessly until he found a familiar face and even then all he did was sit outside the circle not talking to anyone because he didn't have anything to say even if he wanted to talk.

Man, he couldn't find Aurelio anywhere. Just how far ahead had he gotten in his search for Demetra? He was so out of practice it was almost pitiful.

Another room, with about three adjacent rooms connected to it. How many rooms _were_ there in this place, it was starting to feel like a funhouse. But it was quieter in here, and Flug could hear two voices speaking to each other. They weren't whispering, but it wasn't quite normal volume either. A man and a woman. They were in one of the adjoining rooms, so Flug could listen in without being discovered until one or both of them stepped out to leave.

"What do you even see in him?" The man's voice asked. Aurelio. "He's a complete freak."

They probably weren't talking about him, but Flug's incessant paranoia made him think they might've been talking about him.

"Oh and how's that? He's always chivalrous, he listens to me, he knows how to dress, and i don't give a damn what you say he is at _least_ a nine and a half." A woman's voice. Demetra.

Ok, they _really_ probably weren't talking about him. No one would ever rate him above a high 6. At least, he didn't think so.

"You have got to be kidding." Aurelio said with an exasperated sigh. "Is your eye fucked up so bad that can't actually see what he looks like? He has the complexion of a burned out house, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't actually have a nose."

 _Black Hat?_

"I don't think he does either, but damn if anyone can pull off not having a nose it's him. And then maybe Michael Jackson."

"Have you ever asked him about it? You've been out with him haven't you?"

"Oh my god dude you can't just ask people why they don't have a nose." Flug swore he could hear her roll her eyes. "That's really fucking rude you know."

There was another sigh and Flug swore he could sense that Aurelio was rubbing his eyes in his frustration. Although what he was so frustrated about Flug couldn't say. What were they talking about?

"Just, just explain why." Aurelio said. "He looks like a complete creep. He's a fucking weirdo. He's definitely not normal, I don't know why no one's just come out and confronted him about it. His skin is fucking gray and he has sharp teeth and yet he does... _nothing_. He just walks around and talks to people like it's totally normal." Was Aurelio saying this to Demetra or was he just thinking out loud?

"And it might as well be! No one seems to pay him any special attention. He's a dark creepy freak just walking around like it's no big deal and everyone just lets him. He's always completely covered, he's obviously hiding _something_ , so what is it? What do you know about him? What could he possibly have that makes you and Flug overlook how abnormal everything about him is?"

"Overlook? Ha!" Demetra laughed loudly, making Flug flinch from the sudden noise. "He's high class, not like you _Señor_ Can't-Keep-Your-Hands-To-Yourself! I like him _cuz_ he ain't a single thing like anyone else. And he doesn't give a damn about what you or anyone else thinks of him for it either!"

She was right, Black Hat wasn't _anything_ like anyone else Flug had ever met. Not physically, and not anything else about his personality was quite like anything he'd ever seen before either. Blunt, but not tactless. Oddly dressed, but nowhere near unfashionable. Flug agreed with her as well about Black Hat not caring what anyone thought about him. He couldn't imagine a guy who dressed to the nines as part of his daily attire caring at all about the opinions and views of other people. Even more so _because_ of how different he looked from everyone else. If he cared about how strange he looked to others, he wouldn't be able to walk so confidently, with his head held high and not a care as to the disapproving stares at his back. Flug admired that about the man, he was completely sure of who he was and what he was going to do. He never seemed to doubt himself, or even Flug for that matter. He knew who he was and he wasn't ashamed to be himself. He was someone who didn't care at all about what anyone else thought about him. Flug wished that he could be more like that. He wished that he could be so... _free_.

Even things like being a supervillain or living in a giant hat, while he admitted they were bizarre and downright crazy notions, he didn't try to justify them exactly. He didn't list the reasons why he was going to do these things or even try convince Flug that he was right to do so. He simply stated that it was what he wanted to do, and that therefore he would do it. He wasn't looking for anyones approval, probably not even their acceptance of his goals. Flug doubted if he cared about even a single other person thinking that he was justified in his quest to dominate the world. So long as it remained his objective, he would do all that he could to accomplish it. He wanted to watch his man grow his ambition, he wanted to help it to thrive if he could.

"So if you don't mind," Demetra spoke again. "He's probably looking for this. So you can stop now." Flug could only assume she was talking about the coat. So she _was_ wearing Black Hat's coat. "Hey, I said to stop."

"Oh but why? It's a party, you should be having fun. What are you afraid of?"

"Aurelio, I said to stop. Let me go _now_." Oh God this wasn't sounding good. Flug couldn't see what Aurelio was doing but Demetra sounded very angry and he couldn't imagine what Aurelio was doing. Oh Jesus he didn't want to hear this! But it wasn't as if he could just _leave_.

"Oh, what's the matter? Are you afraid your scary boyfriend will find you?" Aurelio asked. "Are you afraid of what he might see?"

"The only thing I'm afraid of is that I fuck up my nails because you can't handle losing the Best Dressed category in the yearbook." Her voice was beginning to tremble slightly, but Flug couldn't tell if that was from rage or underlying fear. "Now let go before I _make you_." Oh shit no one ever talked to Aurelio liked that! Not twice anyway…

"No, I don't believe I will." Aurelio said. "I hope he does find you. I hope he finds you right here. With me."

Ok Flug couldn't handle doing nothing and just listening to this! He had to do something before this became something really really _really_ serious and he had no clue what someone weak like him could do so he just did the same thing he'd done weeks ago when Aurelio was making a woman uncomfortable before.

He strolled in on the situation and took in the sight of the two of them with their arms wrapped around each other, their mouths mere inches apart and their bodies pressed flush together. Even if Demetra's eyes were wide and her limbs shook from the force of her trying to reject the way Aurelio puppeteered her body.

Flug didn't even have to fake his gasp of surprise, or the little jump he did. He didn't know what he had been expecting, he knew things were getting bad between them and that Aurelio was probably forcing her to stay still or something, but actually seeing it was just…

"Oh! Uh, I-I-I didn't m-m-mean to, um, that i-is, i, um..." He fumbled his words in the usual way, maybe overdoing it to really play up his shock at " _walking in"_ on the two of them. "Am I interrupting s-something?"

"No, no Flug not at all!" Demetra said, yanking free and booking it out the door. "I was just leaving!" She called back. The coat was falling off her shoulders a bit and she had to hike it up. Hopefully she'd find Black Hat soon. She probably shouldn't be alone right now.

That left Aurelio standing stiffly in place and Flug awkwardly staring at him. He didn't know what he should do now, if he should follow her lead and get as far out of range as he could, or stay and maybe see if talking to the man could prove useful. But how, when he didn't know what at all a normal person says in response to what he just overheard and witnessed?

"So, um," Flug said, still having no clue what it was he was going to say. "We found her." He offered a nervous smile. Ok no, that was awful. Try again, and say something that actually had a point to it this time! "Guess I'll j-j-just…" He pointed away and began gracelessly fidgeting back the way he came and the way Demetra just fled. Because clearly that was the only feasible option now. To leave.

"Rocinante, wait." Aurelio called out. Flug stopped, if only out of some twisted curiosity of what the man would have to say for himself.

"Please give me a chance to explain." Aurelio walked them both out into the open hallway, which made Flug feel a bit safer. If anything happened he'd have some witnesses. They made their way down the stairs, where it was louder and Aurelio had to lean in to be heard.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. What happened back there was...a complicated situation."

 _I'm really not sure it was all that complicated. Just unflattering. For you._

"S-so, um, you t-t-two know e-each other?" Flug asked, raising his voice a bit. Which didn't help his stutter any.

"Just met her about two weeks ago when she and that, uh, Black Hat came by the lab to pick you up. Which reminds me," Aurelio led them into the kitchen, where it was considerably quieter compared to the rest of the place. It had cleared out a bit, for whatever reason. That chick on the counter everyone had been doing body shots off of was gone. Maybe she was the main draw.

"I don't mean to pry into your, well, personal business, but I was just wondering." Aurelio got himself and Flug drinks. "What exactly is the deal with you two?"

"M-me and Bl-Black Hat, you mean?" Flug asked nervously, taking the cup from Aurelio's hands. Oh God he could even be a hand model- _Stop it stop it stop it get a hold of yourself Flug!_

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you spend a lot of your time more or less by yourself. Even in your club, surrounded by colleagues, it seems like you prefer to work alone rather than collaborate or just mingle with everyone else."

"Heh, y-yeah I guess. I-I didn't even r-really _want_ to join in the f-f-f-first place. One of my teachers back in high school re-really pushed me to ch-che-check it out and then I guess I k-kind of got roped in and just never left. I was practically in b-before I even en-enrolled." Flug took a swig from his cup. This tasted different from whatever he'd gotten before.

"Do you not enjoy being in the Engineering Club?" Aurelio asked. "You're very good at what you do, and everyone acknowledges your skill."

"Th-thanks." Flug said staring into his cup. "And I d-d-do enjoy building things. I guess I've ju-just never really been interested in hanging out with everyone else."

"Except Black Hat?"

"H-huh?" Flug asked, looking up with wide eyes.

"Like I said, I don't mean to pry, but, well, this guy who no one really knows very well seems to be the only one you actually do talk to. You said you texted him to go get you and take you home at nearly midnight, and no one else in the club besides Manuel so much as has your number or has been to your place." Aurelio sipped from his own cup before he continued. "They would've taken you home, you know. If you had asked. A few of us carpooled together later that night, it wasn't difficult."

"U-U-Uh, um, w-well, y-y-you s-see, th-the thing i-i-is, erm," Flug tried to steady his shaking hands. He really didn't know how to respond to any of that. Of course they would've taken him home, they were nice people. The reason he hadn't asked was because he was caught off guard by Aurelio's presence and hadn't been thinking straight and Black Hat had seemed like a perfect way to escape at the time. Looking back, it would've been just as easy if not easier to make up something about being tired and ask if anyone else was ready to clock out and just not involve Black Hat at all. Maybe it was because they had been talking about him that the man had popped up in Flug's mind?

If he had done that, he probably would've continued ignoring Black Hat's texts for at at least another day or so, he wouldn't have gone with him hours away to see the site of their future evil lair, he probably wouldn't have signed away his soul, and hey, maybe none of them would even be at this party right now. He'd be his normal, able-to-sleep self who was not currently sporting a collar full of fading scabs.

So why was it he had ran towards a man no one, including himself, really knew anything about in favor of those he did? If only just because he had been around them longer. Why had he chosen to go with Black Hat and set himself on this course?

"Just to make sure I haven't misread things, did Black Hat give you those bite marks on your neck?" Aurelio asked. Flug jumped at the mention of them.

"Ah! W-Well, um, you see, uh, a-a-ab-ab-about th-that, well, we-we were both drunk, an-and I ha ha, I, uh, I-I-I, uh, I…" He trailed off, not sure what excuse he was trying to make or even why he wanted to make any excuses. He was an adult, he could make his own decisions. And what he did wasn't anyone's, including Aurelio's, business but his own. Why was he trying to overcomplicate the situation when the answer was so exceedingly simple? He took another swig of his drink to settle his nerves.

"Yes. Yes he did."

"So, does that mean that you are...ehhh...you know." Aurelio skirted around actually saying it as much as possible. "That you...?"

"Am I gay you mean?" Flug asked, quickly chugging the remaining liquid in his cup in a fit of panic, throwing it off to the side because this question required all of his nerve to answer. Some of whatever he just drank dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and he wiped it away with all the fluidity of a dancer. "Yes, I'm gay. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh no no not at all!" Aurelio insisted. "I just didn't want to assume anything. Really, Rocinante, I have no issue."

"Good to know." Flug mumbled. He felt a little bit like a weight had just been lifted from him. He didn't think he had said that out loud since he and Julio had gotten together. Black Hat had already kind of known, so he hadn't needed to come out to him exactly, Demetra had just assumed he was gay and he never told her he wasn't, Flug didn't think he'd ever really told anyone else.

So he just came out to Aurelio Cruz. That was unexpected.

"Another?"

"Sure, why not?" Flug took the drink that was offered and took a large gulp. He came to party, damn it. Why the fuck not?

"So, you and Black Hat then," Aurelio started. "You two-"

"Let me stop you there, _Lio_." Flug said, holding up his hand and continuing to drink. "We went out, we had some fun. That's pretty much it. If you ask me about him and Demetra, I know even less."

"So...that's it? Just fun?"

"Yeah pretty much. I know I enjoyed it. Least I'm pretty sure I did. Night's kind of a blur. I woke up shirtless in the middle of nowhere with my fly down and all these." Flug motioned to his neck. "Pretty sure we had a _very_ good time." Flug said with a lopsided smile. Maybe he should quit while he was ahead. He just barely caught Aurelio mumble "good to know" to himself. _Good to know indeed that you find the fact that I like men and am not in any serious relationship good to know. Good to know. He he he he he!_

 _Yeah that was pretty good to know! It's pretty good to know you're so invested in what other people think of Black Hat! And good to know you've apparently been watching me a bit, enough to see me with him and get so concerned! Not as much as I've watched_ you _though! I watched you for a loooong time! But I did it the_ smart _way! I bet you never even saw me before this past year, huh? He he he he hehe he he!_

"What's so funny?" Aurelio asked.

Oh damn, had Flug been laughing out loud about all that? At least he didn't say any of it. Hopefully he didn't.

"Pfft, I don't know." He said. "It's cute how _concerned_ you are about my relationship status. Oh, don't give me that look, you know damn well how goddamn hot you are."

Oh shit maybe he should stop now. Maybe he shouldn't be taking that next swig out of his cup. Maybe he should excuse himself and go throw up in the bathroom. Maybe he should eat a little more. Maybe he should stop giggling like some school girl (boy). So many maybes man. And all of them things he probably wasn't going to do.

And all thought went out the window as the music turned up and he could hear a woman's voice rise up and sing.

 _It was a Friday night and I wanted to go out to_

 _A brand new club in town, a Discotheque I'd heard about through_

 _A friend of mine who told me the place was a circus act for sure~_

Well, apparently Demetra was over whatever happened upstairs. She brought the karaoke party from the back porch to the living room. Did she actually have a microphone with her? She seemed her usual cheery and bright self. And was a much better singer than Flug would've imagined. This song choice was a little odd, though. It had gotten on some concerned parents list because of the lyrics and how it "promoted crime and unethical lifestyle choices". It's just a song, guys. Calm down. No one was actually going clubbing with Charles Manson and Chris Brown. Mainly because if Flug wasn't mistaken at least one of those guys was dead. And even if they weren't they didn't seem like they'd be buddies.

 _I can't keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' 'round,_

 _Keep partyin' partyin' partyin',_

Fuck it, it was a party. Break out ALL the music their parents didn't want them listening to!

Flug just kind of watched her for a bit, forgetting for a second about Aurelio behind him. She really had a lot of passion and energy. She wouldn't be bad as a legit performer. The crowd seemed to think so too, as they were getting pumped up with each passing verse and singing along as well as their drunk and high asses could. Flug took another swig, nearly emptying the cup this time. He had no idea what he was drinking but damn was he getting into it! He was about ready to start singing along too if he could remember the next verse!

Aurelio turned him around, and it took a second for Flug's eyes to focus on him. "Hey, hey!" He snapped in front of his face a few times. "How you feeling Rocinante? You feeling good?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm feeling good!" He declared.

"You having fun?"

"I'm having fun!" Flug threw both of his hands in the air to further emphasize how much fun he was having. Which spilled the remainder or his drink on himself. Not that he really minded anymore.

"You drunk?" Aurelio asked with a laugh.

"I'm drunk!" Flug proudly stated. "And you're... _sexy_."

Aurelio laughed some more. Hey, maybe he was gay too? He liked to claim online that he was bi or pan, but considering how many lesbians he harassed Flug doubted it. He just thought everyone should want to fuck him and if you didn't want to fuck him well fuck you! Which Flug might take him up on. Hey, maybe he was just drunk. Flug could work with that.

Aurelio handed him another drink, which Flug eagerly took and instantly spilled half of on himself. Ha ha, he was such a fucking mess. But hey, if he wasn't getting shitfaced tonight, why the fuck had he come?

Ooooh...ooh oh oh wow actually he was starting to feel a little...lightheaded. Well, he had already been lightheaded but now he was feeling...drowsy. Huh, the world was spinning. Wait, it was always spinning. That was how the world worked. Did the spinning change? The room felt different and Flug reached out to steady himself on something, the closest thing in front of him just happened to be Aurelio so that was what he latched onto. Ooh his chest was firm. Felt nice. He on the other hand wasn't feeling so hot.

He could feel his eyelids flutter shut and the world started to come and go in flashes of black and white and loud noises and sometimes the world was just gone but he was still conscious that it wasn't there or maybe he wasn't and it was. He had no idea what any of that last sentence meant but it made sense as it was happening. He couldn't think straight and didn't know what was happening.

Ok he got a flash of black, and he knew words were being said but he couldn't really make them out. A face. Black Hat's face. Oh, that was Flug's hand. Ok they were moving. Something had a hold of him and he felt his body moving but he didn't really know what he was doing and he couldn't see. Then everything was black and quiet for a while until his eyes opened for a little bit and he felt like he was still moving but his body wasn't. Huh. There were more voices, and he knew those voices and he knew who they were! He tried to say something, to ask what was going on or what was happening to him or the world but he didn't think any words really got out. Someone was holding him, might've been poking him in the face. Things faded out again.

When things came back into the little bit of focus they could Flug thought that maybe his legs stopped working. He was trying to move them but whatever was in front of him wasn't getting any closer. His arms felt sore, but still numb. Like they were supposed to be sore but sore wasn't really something he felt for really reals anymore so his body was just telling him that if he could feel it, it'd be sore. He heard a loud ding that made him jump a bit, then things were gone again.

He couldn't see, it was hard to open his eyes. But he could hear and by now he was starting to realize what was happening, at least a little. He wondered where he was, who was talking (he knew who it was but couldn't put a name or face to the voice), and what was happening right now. His head was swimming and thoughts were hard to keep straight. Well, he'd never been straight to begin with, ha. He thought he might be laying down, but couldn't really say for sure. It was a bit scary that he had no idea where he was who was with him what either of them were doing and even concrete things like words were getting difficult to think of. He just had... _feelings_.

He struggled to open his eyes, to look at who was talking to him. He didn't manage to open them all the way, but he managed a quick glimpse of something black. He shot out with all his collective energy and managed to lightly paw at whatever it was. At least, he was pretty sure he did. He could've sworn he felt something on the tips of his fingers. He managed to mumble out one slurred word.

" _Quedarse_."

He felt something on his forehead that gave him some comfort and he heard soft words, clear and cutting through all the hazy fog clouding his being. He forgot them as soon as they were said but he knew he had to do what they told him. Whatever that had been. His eyelids grew heavier and he could feel himself going limp and fading away again but he felt calmer about it this time. It was something familiar, something he knew how to do it was just he hadn't done in a while and it took a second for his body to remember how. But it was okay, it was going to be okay because this is what that voice told him to do and he had to do it and it was ok.

Flug fell into a dreamless sleep and thought no more.

* * *

Translations:

 _gracias hermano = thanks brother_ (Spanish)

 _Quedarse = stay_ (Spanish)

Notes:

Next chapter will have a link to the song Demetra is singing. I don't really have much else to say. How'd you all like the chapter?


	16. Chapter 16: Stay

(Let me say right off the bat, this is a long one. For some reason, the Black Hat POV chapters always tend to be. So if you're on a bit of a time crunch, keep your tab open.)

* * *

"Wait wait wait, so he decided the best thing to do in that scenario was to hit him with fucking paper plates!?" Black Hat asked incredulously, trying not to break out into full blown evil laughter.

"That's what I said!" The guy across from him exclaimed. The entire group burst out laughing and spilling their drinks. "He had the whole cafeteria to hit him with, the tables, the chairs, the other people, even the freaking plastic trays and shit, but nope! He went with the paper plates!"

"Oh my fuck." Black Hat said, face-palming.

"Hey, no one ever said being telekinetic made you smart!"

Another round of laughter as Black Hat cradled his face in his hands and kept his laughter as light as he could manage. Dem, who'd pulled him off to introduce him to some friend from high school she recognized, was next to him and leaning on him heavily as they both lost their shit listening intently to this guy Marco, who seemed to have the best stories of all the things Black Hat hadn't been around to witness. All in all, not a terrible way to spend his time. Especially up on the third floor where it wasn't as noisy or obnoxiously crowded.

He was wondering, though, in the back of his mind, just a passing thought, nothing more, what Flug was up to. He wasn't a social person by any means. Black Hat was fairly certain that the he and Dem were about the only people here he really spoke to outside of school. Well, the other members of his club were here, somewhere, assuming that they even came, so maybe he'd find them and they'd all spend a few hours huddled away being antisocial together.

Unlike Black Hat, who was kind of forced to be social. Not that it wasn't entertaining, but there wasn't much substance. Just dumb fun. Made sense that these were people Dem knew. Their names all blurred together, he just remembered Marco because he was the one who was drawing everyone in. He was funny, the downside was that there didn't seem to be much else to him. Same for everyone, in a disappointing sort of way. They seemed to just be ordinary students at a party having fun. Which admittedly is what Dem probably seemed to them as well but Black Hat was still watching her closely. And he was starting to see something.

He saw _restraint._

Sure, she _seemed_ as relaxed and carefree as much as the next young woman, but Black Hat could see the very subtle tell-tale signs that she was holding something back. The laugh that was done more because it was appropriate to laugh rather than because something had been funny. The responses so flowing but so...automatic. Like they'd been rehearsed. Even her posture, if seemed she was clinging to Black Hat not strictly because she wanted to, but because it was what was expected when you come to a party with a guy you like.

Felt like she was putting on a show. Being in the moment, but not exactly _there._

He wondered what it was she needed to hide from her supposed friends.

He couldn't wonder about it for too long though, because someone (her name might've been Dolores) screamed in her drunken stupor that they should all go swimming and everyone else seemed to think it was a great idea. For a bunch of drunken idiots to go down two flights of stairs and stumble their way outside. As amusing as it was watching these morons try and stumble their way towards the stairs (Oh _please_ knock each other down like dominos), he had no interest in joining them.

Dem, however, was adamant that they go down with everyone else.

"Yeah, no, I'm not going swimming." He said in a monotone voice.

"Why not?"

"No."

"That's not a reason!" She pouted.

"It's a refusal."

"Well I refuse your refusal!" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I refuse your refusal of my refusal."

"Well then I refuse your refusal of my refusal of your refusal!"

"Ok I lost all sense of where to go from that, but my answer is still no." Black Hat took one of the not empty shot glasses laying around and downed it. Oh damn, whoever was mixing the drinks knew their shit because that was _strong._

"I just realized," Dem said with a wicked grin. "I've never seen you without your hat."

Black Hat grabbed his hat with both hands. "Don't you even fucking try."

"Oh what, is it your favorite out of all 30 of your identical top hats?"

"No, it's my only one." He said with a narrowed eye. And he'd already had Flug mess it up once, he didn't need _this_ loon putting her grubby hands all over it!

"Ugh, _fine._ " She rolled her eyes. "Keep the hat on but let's go!" She tried pulling him up again. Well, she got him up but he still wasn't going. What, was she going to try and get him in the pool with his hat still on? No way in _HELL_!

"Hey, I'd respect _your_ no." he said, still resisting the insane woman.

"I am respecting your no. You can leave your hat on if you really want but everything else has to go!"

"No, I refuse that as well."

"Why not!? And give me a reason this time!"

"I can't swim." He lied.

"Oh." Dem stopped trying to drag him for a second. "Well, just stay in the shallow end, you'll be fine! Or, I could teach you." She smiled seductively. It had no effect.

"Dem, I'm not going down there." He said plainly.

"Oh come on, it'll be so much fun!"

"You just want to see me naked don't you?"

" _Noooooo,_ " She said, fiddling with her hood. Black Hat noticed that she had a spiked scrunchie holding her ponytail back. "But, you know, it'd be such a shame to get such expensive looking clothes wet."

"I know. That's why I'm not going."

"Oh for the fucks sake Black Hat why wont you do this!?" She said in an actual angry tone this time. Damn, where did this girl get off? "Do you have some body image problems or something?"

"What makes you say that?" He said, a bit offended. And not willing to admit to how true it may or may not be.

"Because you won't do this." she hissed. "What, are you self conscious? Worried about what everyone else would say behind your back?"

"You really think I give a damn at all what anyone else thinks of me?" He replied in a bored voice.

"Nope." She said with a shake of her head and a swish of her hair. Goddamn, you could make a whip out of that. "Which is what I don't understand. If you don't care, what do you have to hide?"

"What do _you?_ "

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked with a rather forced, carefree-sounding laugh.

Black Hat got close enough to whisper in her ear. "You've been holding something back all night. I don't know what it is, but I can see you're struggling to keep it under wraps. You're trying so very hard to make sure no one else sees anything but some dumb punk girl who doesn't care about anything besides having a good time. Congratulations, you've got everyone else fooled. I really don't think a single other person has caught on. So what is it? What is it that you have to keep from your supposed friends?"

Dem was silent for a beat before responding. Her voice was shaky. "You don't know me half as well as you think you do."

"Yeah, I guess if you ignore all that stuff you told me about your family and your high school troubles and your dreams of being a musician, I barely know you at all." Black Hat said. "But I can see you."

"Oh yeah? And what do you see?"

"The same tells I had until I got called out on them enough times to hide them better."

"And what is it _you're_ hiding?"

"I asked you first."

"Uh, no you didn't. I did."

"Mmmm, no, I'm pretty sure it was me." Black Hat said.

"Oh ho ho, no. It was definitely _me_ who asked _you_ first." She said, getting back into her usual attitude.

"I don't know, I think I'd remember that."

"Well I remember it, and I remember that I asked you first."

"Are you sure you're remembering that right?"

"Are _you,_ after all the shots you've had? You know you're the designated driver, right?"

"It's a party. I came here to party."

"So you'll get undressed? Cool! Let me help!" She began pulling at the sleeves of his trenchcoat.

"No no no. I did not consent to this, no." He protested blandly. Maybe he _was_ a little drunk, he wasn't fighting her off as much as he could be. She actually did get the coat off. "I'm not taking off my clothes."

"Why not?"

"I have this thing, where I don't get naked in front of crowds of complete strangers." He replied hotly. "Do I look like a stripper to you?"

"Nah, more like a male escort. High end, you know? The kind that cost you thousands."

Ok Black Hat didn't care if she meant that as a compliment, she basically just said he looked like a hooker and that would not stand.

"Give me back my goddamn coat." He said in an extremely annoyed tone.

"No way, not unless you can give a legit reason why you won't do this with me."

"I'm not interested in you and I don't want to take my shirt off." He said, getting angrier. He was trying to stay calm, trying not to cause a scene, but damn this woman was testing him.

"In me specifically or any women at all?"

"Mainly you."

"You are so fucking rude!"

" _I'm_ being rude?! You want to talk about rude?! You're the one trying to strip me against my will!"

"C'mon, it'll be great! If it'll make you feel better I'll start right now~" She unzipped her dark blue vest, revealing a white tank top. Black Hat could vaguely see that her bra was a neon pink sort of color.

Was she always wearing a spiked choker?

Black Hat rolled his eye. "Dem, seriously. The coat. Now."

"Oh, I don't think so," She slipped the black garment over her shoulders, only for it to slip off to one side. "I think it looks better on me." She struck some ridiculous pose.

Black Hat shot her his patented _**I'm not fucking around with you anymore**_ glare, and she just sighed dramatically. Really, was that all the reaction he was going to get? Usually people were afraid, they shook in their shoes, their eyes went wide and they fumbled to comply with whatever it was he wanted. Hell, a few of the people around the two of them were starting to back away, like they expected things to get physical.

Was he losing his edge? Or was she just stupid?

It seemed that she would be returning his coat though, until a voice from somewhere behind Black Hat spoke up and made her freeze in place, her eyes zooming in on whoever had spoken.

"Demencia?" The voice said. "Is that...is that _Demencia?_ "

Black Hat silently took note that her hands had slightly twitched, before turning and seeing who was talking.

It was...some guy. He was kind of short, average build, stupid haircut, dark tan. He was with that guy from before, the one who was throwing this little get together. Leo-something. No, that wasn't quite right...

"R...Rufio." She managed to get out. Her breathing was getting shallow, Black Hat noticed. And she rushed to zip her vest back up.

"So, is this the latest guy you're throwing yourself at _Demencia?_ " Rufio asked in a mocking tone.

Black Hat was confused. _Demencia?_ He might not remember what Dem's full name was, but he was sure it wasn't Demencia. If he wasn't mistaken, "demencia" referred to a mental illness, usually one characterized by memory loss or impaired judgement/thinking skills.

He looked between the both of them, hoping someone would clue him in.

Dem wasn't really speaking, she was still frozen in what seemed to be immense shock. Her hands still twitched ever so slightly, and she was trying to get words out, but they seemed to get stuck in her throat.

So Rufio turned to him. "Let me give you some advice, buddy; Get out now. This one goes through men like a snake in a hen house. She'll be on another guy in a week. Oh wait, more like under!" He laughed at his own joke. Which was both pathetic, and not at all funny.

He raised an eyebrow at Dem, who cringed and tried to hide under his coat, pulling it around her tighter and hoisting it up her shoulders. It wasn't staying, not with her hands shaking so badly.

"Is that your coat?" Oh, yeah, this guys name was _Aurelio._ He was pointing at Dem.

"Yeah," Black Hat said with a shrug. "Looks better on her anyways."

"Heh, you could stick trash on her and she'd look better than she does in her torn up old raggedy-ass shit!" Dem visibly shook now, hiding her face in the upturned collar of the coat. Her hands were twitching even more noticeably now. Not that Black Hat was at all concerned. It wasn't like he really cared at all about her.

Still, this was rather confusing. Dem didn't strike him as the type to just stand there and take abuse like this from...whoever this guy was. Someone from her high school?

Wait, was she _crying?_ She was starting to tremble and her breathing was very uneven.

"Rufio, would you grow the fuck up?" Aurelio said, not sounding like he really cared about what he was doing either, just bored.

"Aw, c'mon Lio, it's not like Demencia can't take a joke! Ain't that right, Dem?"

And then she exploded. She lashed out and was on him so fast Black Hat could've sworn he actually missed the impact itself when he blinked. Dem had one hand on Rufio's throat and the other lifted up above her head. Her face was the image of unbridled rage.

"MY-" She punched him in the face. "-NAME-" Punch. "-IS-" Punch. "DEMETRA!"

She got right in his face and screamed "And you don't _get_ to call me Dem!"

Rufio screamed like she'd hit him again or something, and then Demetra just ran off. Leaving Black Hat coatless, and dumbfounded. He felt like he'd just witnessed a meltdown a long time coming, but he had no idea what led up to it or what about this particular time had broken her down and made her snap.

Aurelio didn't even help his friend up, he just ran after her.

Rufio pulled himself up rubbing the side of his face. He drew his hand back, revealing blood and a few slim gashes across his cheek.

"That...that fucking bitch!" He yelled. Everyone just kind of went back to what they were doing before. "She fucking scratched me! That little whor-"

He was interrupted by Black Hat's fist colliding with his face. The guy went down immediately, but Black Hat had no intention of leaving it at that.

Black Hat took a minute to examine his face first. He was surprised to see just how deeply Demetra had been able to cut him with just her bare fingernails. Now, she _was_ deceptively strong, but Black Hat wasn't convinced that brute strength alone would be enough to slice someone's cheek open this cleanly. She had actually managed to slice a few thin slits in the side of the man's face. Nice, straight cuts, not jagged like one might expect. She had not _scratched_ him, she had _clawed_ him.

Very interesting.

The man (Rufio, wasn't it?), opened his eyes hazily. Black Hat rather harshly grabbed him by the throat. He barely responded.

Black Hat punched him in the face again. His head knocked into the solid wood floor and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Black Hat hit him again, and his nose made a sick cracking sound. As well as bent at a funny angle.

Black Hat continued to beat him until he was lying unconscious in a small pool of his own blood.

Was he holding back? Oh so very much.

Did it make for a decent enough show? Yeah, probably. It would be satisfactory enough for all the witnesses, gave them something to talk about.

Black Hat picked Rufio up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him off into the corner somewhere. Hey, he was nothing if not considerate. Rufio would interrupt everyone else's good time if he was just sprawled out in the middle of the floor. It would be a trip hazard. And with all the booze going around, no one needed anymore of those, funny as it would be to watch them stumble around his limp body.

He couldn't stay for that, he had to go find Demetra now. Lord knew that after what he just saw, he wasn't forgetting her name any time soon. Find Demetra, get his coat, and perhaps some kind of explanation. He very calmly exited the room and just managed to catch her bolting down to the second floor, followed by Aurelio.

Well, after what his buddy Rufio did, Black Hat liked this Aurelio even less. Black Hat at least had the excuse of being confused and having no idea what the situation between Rufio and Demetra was, _and_ he beat the guy to a stain on the floor anyway. What was Aurelio's defense?

He followed after them fast as he could, pushing and shoving his way through the people in the halls. One hand on his hat to ensure it didn't fall off or get caught on anything. Once down the stairs, he looked around and didn't see either of them. Ugh, it should _not_ be this hard to spot a woman with bright green hair as long as she was tall, and wearing his coat. _Or_ to just spot the guy half the school was fawning over. Seriously, Black Hat could understand that he was very attractive, but it escaped him why _so many_ people seemed to want to bend over backwards for him. Was he missing something? Was there something to the man that Black Hat just wasn't seeing?

Oh wait, there he was! So Demetra had probably gone this way! Black Hat ran down the hall, just in time to be hit by the scent of recreational drugs and pass by the group of people who'd been smoking them. He passed by Aurelio, he noticed. Fine by him, meant he had a better chance of catching up to her first.

He figured that maybe she had run into one of these rooms, but damn, would these people never get out of the way?! He was going to start shoving people to the ground if need be! It was such a chore to have to go through every room one by one trying to find her.

In one, however, he found someone surprisingly familiar.

"Phoenix?" He asked in confusion.

The petite redhead waved off whoever she had been talking to and approached him. Yeah, that was her. There was no mistaking that caramel skin and vibrant red curls. Even if he was used to seeing them tied back in a long braid.

"Hey Black Hat. Try not to use that name in public. Call me Phoebe."

"Uh, ok. What are you doing here?" He responded back in her native tongue of english.

"Looking for you," She said simply. "Dr. Morte has a message."

Oh fuck what did he want _now?_ Black Hat liked the guy, and owed him a lot, but Black Hat could never tell what his motives were until he'd already gotten what he wanted from him. And he'd gotten...some things that Black Hat would've rather kept to himself. Which made being around him extremely nerve-wracking because Morte, while being _sort of_ nice, was also about 1,000 years old and incredibly bored. The only reason he didn't just allow himself to wither away to dust was his passion for bringing misfortune to others.

And that was not limited to heroes or civilians.

"What is it?" He hesitantly asked.

"He wants to know if you're coming to his birthday party."

Black Hat's face scrunched up in confusion. "That's in April."

"Yes. He wants to know if you're coming."

"...It's November."

"Your point?"

Black Hat sighed. She was as impassive as ever. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Oh good." Phoenix took out a small pad and pen. "Have you found someone willing to sell you their soul yet?"

"Yes actually."

"Cool, usually that takes longer. Will they be attending as well?"

Black Hat thought about it. On the one hand, Dr. Morte was kind of an ass who would take every given opportunity to amuse himself at the expense of others. Including his own staff and guests. On the other, Dr. Morte was a very sophisticated and accomplished villain and pulled out all the stops for his birthday. Black Hat had been to his birthday party once before, and it was a night he often looked back fondly on.

Hey, it would technically be Flug's first villain-gathering! Could he really ask for a better opportunity to impress him with all the side of evil had to offer? Hey, Maestro would surely be there! She'd never pass up an opportunity to show off! Syren too! Blade might show, if he was around. He wondered if the Nightmare Demon would make an appearance. Oh, so many possible partygoers!

It'd be a terrific chance to get Flug acquainted with their future clientele.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Ok cool, Black Hat plus one. That's all I really came here for." Phoenix put the notepad and pen back in her pockets.

"You couldn't have just called me?"

"You know the doctor. Still so old fashioned after all these years." She took a second look at him. "You know, you look like Lucifer's bartender without your coat."

Black Hat ignored the comment. "Speaking of my coat, did you see a woman with bright red and green hair come through here wearing it?"

"Try the third door to your right."

"Thank you Phoen...Phoebe."

"See you at the party." She called as he left.

Well, that had been unexpected. But hey, now he had something to look forward to in a few months. He was going to have to update his calendar-

He ran smack into Demetra in the hall.

"There you are! What was all that? Who was that guy? Why'd you just run off like that? Why was he calling you..." Black Hat trailed off as she just stared up at him, tears welling up in her mismatched eyes. She was clinging his trench coat around her body like a security blanket.

Greeeeeeeeeeeeeat...

With a sigh, he put an arm around her and walked her down to the first floor. He led her to the backyard and they sat down together a few feet away from the pool, neither of them speaking yet.

He thought perhaps he should leave her alone, let her get it all out (whatever _it_ was exactly), but she reached out and grabbed him tightly by the arm.

"Can you just...can you just stay with me, for a while?" She asked, still huddled up pathetically in his coat.

"Sure, I'll stay with you." Black Hat said, a bit annoyed that he had to console this lunatic. But, she _was_ in a very vulnerable state right now. He could possibly use that to get her to divulge a bit more about herself. Maybe get closer to finding out what it was she was hiding from everyone else. He begrudgingly adjusted his coat so that it wasn't sliding off her shoulders every five seconds. Besides a few sniffles here and there, it seemed she was calming down.

Not really knowing how else to get something resembling a conversation started, Black Hat said, "I want that coat back eventually."

Demetra barked out some shaky laughter. "Yeah, yeah, sure. You and your coat fetish."

They were silence for a little while until Demetra spoke again. "You want to know what that was all about, don't you?"

"It'd be nice to know what I knocked that guy out for, yes."

She stared at him in shock. "Y...you-"

"Beat the guy who called you a whore to a bloody, bleeding pulp? Yeah. What of it? You did a decent number on him too, you know." He gave her a mad grin. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone leave cuts that clean with just their fingernails."

He noticed that she quickly hid her hands. Hmmm...

"I, uh, I went to high school with that guy." She said, looking away. "He, and a few of his friends, used to pick on me. A lot."

"Was that the first time you fought back?"

"Against him, yeah. It's stupid, but...well..." she searched for the right words. "It's like...I've wanted to beat Rufio into the dirt for _so long._ But every time before, I stopped myself and just let it happen until they got bored and left. I was always told that's what you're 'supposed to do' when someone picks on you. Just ignore it and they'll stop. Guess what never happened?"

She fixed him with the saddest smile he'd ever seen on her.

"I fought back in primary and middle school, it always just landed me in more trouble. Eventually I guess it just wasn't worth it to have my classmates and my family treating me like shit. Just easier to let it happen and move on. Especially when all it is is just words. See, the whole 'Demencia' thing started back in school. Even back then I was a freak who didn't fit in with anyone." She offered a bitter smile. "And I guess 'Demencia' was a more latin name than 'Demetra' so, it just stuck. Heh, I swear, one of the _teachers_ slipped up and called me that once."

Black Hat said nothing, but he felt a scowl coming.

"And...I'm used to being called crazy. And weird. And a whole bunch of other things." She gave an involuntary shudder and wrapped Black Hat's coat around herself tighter. "They made fun of me for anything. Even the few normal things I liked. Like I wasn't allowed to have any normal things. There was always some way they'd twist them around to make it more weird things to make fun of me for. Or say I was just pretending to like them. But, when he called me 'Dem'...I don't know. I just had enough. It was one thing I wasn't going to let him twist around this time."

Black Hat laughed a bit. "I wished I hit him sooner."

"I wish I had stuck around to see that."

"Well, you got me down here. Can that be enough right now?"

She chuckled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Take off your shirt and we'll call it even."

"Call what even? What did you do for me?"

"I got you down here."

"I didn't want to come."

"You're smiling."

"Shut up." He said as he faced away.

He felt something being wrapped around his shoulders. He looked down and saw his coat haphazardly back on him. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and decided that one revelation deserved another. It would put her more at ease and coax her into speaking plainly with him again. That was all there was to it.

Even if he was meeting her autobiography with a footnote.

"Look, uh, the real reason I don't want to take anything off is..." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I have a lot of scars and I don't like to show those off. Or really talk about them at all."

She frowned. "Flug has scars. No one gives him shit for it."

"I have...more." He said, without his usual confidence. He wasn't lying, he really didn't like talking about them. He didn't like _them_. And unlike Flug, who could explain his scars quite simply as being from a plane crash and leaving it at that, Black Hat...couldn't. There were things lining his body that just couldn't be explained away so easily. Black Hat much rathered keeping them all under wraps.

"What from?"

"Didn't I just say I don't want to talk about it?" He said angrily.

"Sheesh, ok ok!" She put her hands up. "Sorry for showing an interest in your life!"

They spent a few more moments sitting in silence.

"But thank you for telling me." She said.

"...Whatever."

"For the record, scars are a _major_ turn on."

"Why don't you ever flirt with Flug then?"

" _Pretty_ sure I'm not his type." She said with a knowing smile. "And I tried once, I think it went right over his head."

"What makes you think you're _my_ type?"

"Nothing." Demetra said simply. "But damn if I don't shoot my shot before Flugsy steals you away for good." She latched onto his arm, much more naturally than she had before. That smile was genuine. Her little laughs weren't forced anymore.

She looked much better to him now.

"Demetra!" Called a voice behind them. They turned and it was one of the guys from before. Not Marco, someone else. Tony? Terry? Black Hat was pretty sure it started with a "T".

"We got your song all queued up girl! You up for it?"

"Oh yeah I'm there!" Demetra jumped up and ran to the patio where all the sound equipment was. Was she going to sing? _Could_ she sing? Black Hat got up and moved closer, so that he had a good view of whatever it was she'd be doing.

 _It was a Friday night and I wanted to go out to_

Oh god, Club Villain. Black Hat knew this song. Hell, the year it had come out it had been nearly inescapable! Most of the major radio stations refused to play it, on account of all the controversy and protest from concerned parents, but the ones that would to capitalize on the shock value and appeal to young, impressionable, rebellious 16-25 year-olds played it on repeat almost indefinitely.

Seriously, you just couldn't get away from it! All these kids were either calling in demanding to hear it, or downloading it themselves and blasting it for the rest of traffic to suffer through. Singing along and acting like it made them _actual_ villains. When it reality, if any of them so much as _saw_ what an actual villain get together was like, they'd scream for their lives and run in terror. They had no idea what an _actual_ villain party was like! No matter the caliber, high or low class, blood would be shed!

 _He waved us in, and we randomly met the_

 _Mr. Hannibal Lecter, he was handlin' records_

 _In the DJ booth asking which was the best selection_

 _To make an impression on the Wicked Witch of the West and the_

 _Witch was_

Honestly, even when it was between cordial acquaintances, it was understood that not everyone was making it home. If not, it would be considered a dull affair. Be it either the nights entertainment or a squabble that couldn't wait, someone was dying. It made for good stories to tell at the next get together. Black Hat would always remember his first evening out, how the ballroom had been splattered like a morbid Jackson Pollock and he and the rest of the survivors had laughed. And then finished off the rest of those little sausage things. Damn those were good.

And boy oh boy was he looking forward to what would go down at Dr. Morte's birthday party. Morte could do some incredible things, when prompted.

Black Hat hadn't even really disliked the song the first time he heard it. It was... _okay._ Nothing special but nothing that really appealed to him as an adult. Nothing to get worked up about either. It was just a song. But he just heard it over and over and over and it was just everywhere it was just too much. It was oversaturated and it got stuck in his head and he was immensely embarrassed by the fact that had this song come out years ago, he'd probably _be_ one of these annoying brats, trying to impress their friends and just trying so very hard to be "edgy". Oh god his face screwed up in horror just thinking about it.

 _Catwoman and Harley Quinn I swear I saw those hoes kiss_

 _I laughed at Jason Voorhees rockin' glowsticks_

 _And Dr. Octopus was also gettin' physical with Ursula_

 _The two were makin' out and touching tentacles_

Admittedly though, Demetra was not a terrible singer. Nor was she bad at performing. She had mentioned that it had been her dream to be a musician, and that she had taught herself to play the guitar. Had she taught herself to sing as well? Had she focused intently on the tv, memorizing the way singers moved and motioned and practiced doing the same? Had she spent nights watching herself in the mirror, copying the moves and poses until she liked what she saw?

She had some actual stage presence. Her long flowing hair making her a spectacle that was embraced by her asymmetrical outfit and only further shone from her personality.

It was a shame that "Demencia" held such bad memories for her, otherwise Black Hat would suggest she use it as her stage name. It would be rather fitting for for her.

 _I looked up and saw Venom doing Jager Bombs on the ceiling_

Black Hat shook his head. He really shouldn't be getting as into her performance as he was. He shouldn't be smiling as he watched her get the party pumping and singing along. This song was just some wannabe kids fantasy of what a life of crime was like. Some pipe dream of villainy. Completely unrealistic. Unfounded. Utterly ridiculous. Pure nonsensical daydreaming.

But god dammit, Demetra made it seem like she herself was living out the dream and everyone here wanted to follow her lead. Like they'd all followed her back inside. The girl could lead a crowd, who'd of thought.

Black Hat turned his head and- HEy was that Flug? And...Aurelio?

 _That's when I saw her there, from across the room_

 _Poison Ivy doing Jello shots with Dr. Doom_

 _Like the Eye of Sauron, I couldn't look away_

 _She was with some Joker, but dude was probably gay_

Black Hat tried to catch Flug's eye, but the man wasn't looking at him. He was watching Demetra, too wrapped up in the show to notice him. Meanwhile, Aurelio was getting them more drinks and-

And did he just put something in one of the cups?

Shit.

SHiT.

Goddamnit Black Hat didn't like the way Flug was slumped over on Aurelio like that. He didn't like it one bit. Fuck. It didn't seem like he could stand on his own. Fuuuuuuuuuck.

Well shit. He was gonna have to go over there and slap a bitch up.

Get the fuck out of Black Hat's way peoples, shit's going down.

 _Pushed Elmer Fudd out the way, so that I could get closer, and_

 _I don't mean to be a Predator, but I gotta get at her_

Wait, was Aurelio trying to take Flug somewhere? Um, ha ha, _nooooo_ I don't think so _**motherfucker**_. The only place that boy is going is home. Which you don't know where that is so _there._

Yeah Black Hat might've been a little drunk. Fuck those shot glasses and their tiny portions.

 _I took her home, and she and I spent the night chillin'_

 _Up in the bedroom partyin' with one hot-ass villain_

Black Hat approached, said nothing, and smacked Aurelio across the face. The fiend unhanded the villains subordinate and stepped back with a rather shocked look on his face. Which Black Hat paid no mind to as he tried to see if Flug was capable of supporting himself.

"Flug. Flug!" He called, shaking the man slightly. "Can you stand?"

The man struggled to open his eyes, squinting through his horn-rimmed frames at the world. A bit of recognition seemed to come into his eyes the longer he looked at Black Hat, and he might've tried to say something. He reached out as if to touch Black Hat's face, until he collapsed forward.

"Ok, so, that's a no." Black Hat said to himself, holding the smaller man against him so he didn't crash onto the floor. What a pain. He leaves the guy alone for a few short hours and look what happens!

"What the hell?" Aurelio said, very agitated.

Black Hat completely ignored him and started making his way towards the door. If anything, _he_ should be the one asking _him_ that! Thankfully Flug was very light and pretty easy to carry. The position wasn't the best, his feet were dragging, but with everyone so transfixed on Demetra the danger of Flug being trampled on was acceptably low.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Black Hat continued ignoring him. He had more important things to deal with right now. The man could wait until Black Hat took care of Flug.

"Where are you taking him?" Aurelio asked angrily, grabbing a hold of Flug. Black Hat fought the urge to glare at him and scream that he was taking him away from the man who just drugged him. And subsequently punch said man through a wall. Then through the floor. Assuming there was anything left to punch.

"Home, obviously." He said calmly, rolling his eye. "I really thought he'd learned his limit after how drunk he got when we went out. He's such a lightweight."

Aurelio chuckled a bit. "Yeah, so I see. It's really not necessary for you to cut your own evening short just for him. I was about to put him in one of the upstairs rooms myself. It'd really be no trouble for him to crash for the night."

 _ **And what would you do to him once you got him upstairs and away from prying eyes?**_ Black Hat thought. _**What were you planning on doing while he was drugged up and in your house?**_

"It's no trouble for me to just take him home." Black Hat countered. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh it's no imposition. Truthfully."

"He'd be really uncomfortable putting you out like that."

"It'd be fine." The pleasantries were quickly dying down and the two men were beginning to let their true colors show. Black Hat fought to keep his responses short and to the point. Who knew what he'd say if he spoke for too long.

"No I think I should just take him home."

"Really, he can stay." Aurelio said, his frustration bleeding out.

"He wouldn't want that."

"And you know what he'd want?"

"Probably a bit better than you would." Black Hat said. "Or else you'd know he hardly ever goes out and had to basically force himself to come here tonight. And he only did because it was _you_ that invited him. Tomorrow, he's going to be so embarrassed that he made a fool of himself in front of you, why not spare him the shame of having to wake up and realize he _also_ spent the night in your home? Why make him feel like a burden? He does that enough to himself, he doesn't need you adding to the weight he carries."

Aurelio tried to come up with some kind of counter argument, but was at a loss. It was evident on his face that everything Black Hat had just said left him with nothing. Even if it _wasn't_ any trouble to put Flug up for the night (Black Hat wasn't convinced _at all_ that was all he had in mind), the man himself would never want to. Especially not after he (as far as he knew) got blackout drunk right in front of this guy. Whoever he was, Flug held him in high regard for some reason. Black Hat didn't have to know why to be able to piece together that waking up in the man's home would be a situation he wouldn't be able to handle very well. Leaving out the drugging, Black Hat had a decent enough idea of how he'd react, and it wouldn't be good for his underling's health.

As part of the contract, Black Hat had agreed that he would protect his subordinate. He wondered vaguely if Flug had realized that was part of the deal. If he had read that part when the two of them went over it and understood what it meant. They hadn't talked about it exactly. It seemed to Black Hat as something that went without saying, that he would protect what was his. It was in the contract because he believed himself fully capable of taking care of his mad scientist. If he couldn't even look after him _here,_ how was he supposed to keep him alive and working and pumping out machines of war in the future?

Flug was going home and that was final.

"Black Hat! Black Hat!" A high pitched voice called. He and Aurelio turned to see Demetra making her way through the crowd towards them. Her face fell when she saw Aurelio and how close he was to the two of them. Her gaze fell to Flug, still slumped in Black Hat's arms. "What's, what's going on?" She panted.

"Flug is passed out" He said. "I'm taking him home."

"Really, it's no trouble for him to stay in one of-"

"No!" Demetra yelled, surprising both men. "I mean, he wouldn't want you to go out of your way like that. He really should just go home. Besides, you should never leave a person passed out at a party. You never know what could happen to them." She seemed to stare very intensely at Black Hat at those last few words. Like she was trying to send him a psychic message or something.

"Dem, would you mind cutting the evening short?" Black Hat asked. "I feel a bit partied out myself."

"Oh count me in! This party was a bore anyway!" She said enthusiastically. "You need any help with him?"

Before Black Hat could say yes, or she could just grab him, Aurelio butted in with a "Please allow me." Black Hat locked eyes with Demetra, and it seemed neither of them liked Aurelio being close to Flug like this. Touching him. Black Hat made a mental note to ask what turned her off from the man, she seemed just as starstruck as anyone else when they'd all met.

Aurelio "helped" to carry Flug out of the house and to Black Hat's car. Aurelio gave him an annoyed kind of look, maybe because he parked on the grass, but didn't say anything about it. They put Flug in the backseat and Demetra crawled in with him, to hold him steady she said. She sat there with Flug's head in her lap, holding him almost protectively. Black Hat didn't fully get it, but he trusted _her_ far more than he did the man next to him.

That being said…

"Well, thank you for your help," He said, trying not to gag on his words. "We can take it from here. So off you go, back to your party. Good night."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I'd be happy to come along and see him home."

"Yes, very sure. Totally sure." Demetra called from inside the car. "You can go now, he's with friends."

Hmm, friends. An interesting concept to be sure. Black Hat would go along with it for convenience.

"Yes, friends." He said. "Besides, do you really want to leave your own party just for him?"

"Well, it's more _for_ him actually. Him and all the rest of the Engineering Club members. To celebrate how well today's demonstration went."

"How thoughtful of you," Black Hat said, not even bothering to mask the disgust and sarcasm in his voice.

"You got a problem, _hermano?_ " Aurelio got right up in Black Hat's face.

 _ **Bitch I might**_ is what Black Hat _would've_ said, had Dem not butted in with, "Yeah, actually, I do. Flug's getting kind of restless back here and I think it's all this not-at-all-subtle fighting over him the two of you are doing. Can you guys do this later, he can't swoon right now!"

Black Hat looked in through the corner of his eye. Flug did seem to fidgeting a bit, twitching his head back and forth. Hey, maybe Aurelio used something really weak and he'd wake up in the car. Well away from him. And Black Hat and Demetra could tell him _their_ version of the nights events.

Black Hat smirked a bit. Perhaps Aurelio would think it was just in response to Dem's teasing. Fighting over something that was already his, how silly.

"Well, you heard the lady." Black Hat said with a grin. "We'd best be off."

"I-"

"Lio! Lio!" Said an annoying and broken voice. The three conscious ones looked over to the front door and saw that guy Black Hat beat up earlier rushing towards them. He hand a hand over one of his eyes and there was still blood running down his face. He also reeked of alcohol.

What was his name again? Rudy?

"Rufio?" Aurelio said. Eh, close enough. "You look like shit. What-"

"Lio, Lio this asshole- GAH!" He screamed and threw his hands up when he saw Black Hat. It made him chuckle a bit.

Aurelio turned to him with fire in his eyes. "You did this?"

"He insulted my friend." Black Hat said with a shrug.

"So you broke his nose?"

"It's just the kind of guy I am."

"Hell yeah!" Demetra yelled from the car. Flug made some kind of grunt.

"Lio, I need to talk to y-you." Rufio said, keeping his distance from Black Hat and still eyeing him like he thought Black Hat was going to jump him and give him another beating. God Black Hat had missed seeing that fear in people's eyes. It had been too long.

Aurelio gave him another glare, but walked off to see what his little toady wanted.

Now was their chance. Black Hat got in swiftly and started up the engine. He was out of there within the span of a few seconds.

" _Gracias a Dios._ " Demetra said from the backseat. "I thought we'd never get away from him." Yes, it _had_ been a struggle getting Aurelio to leave. He was so insistent on seeing to Flug. What was up with that? Was there some new development between the two of them that Black Hat had missed?

"He seemed awfully...concerned, didn't he?" Black Hat asked. "About Flug?"

"Maybe he wanted to make sure Flug kept his mouth shut about what he saw."

"What?" Black Hat's ears perked up. This sounded important. He just barely noticed the car coming up in his rearview.

"Ok, so, after...what happened with Rufio, I was running around, looking for somewhere to be alone. I was just throwing doors open, trying to find an empty room. When I didn't find one, I just kept running. I finally get to someplace that seems empty, and I figure I can just hide in there for a while, maybe cry a little until I can go back out there with everyone, and Aurelio comes in not long after I settle down and curl up in your coat. By the way, your coat is, like, _so_ super comfortable and warm. Can I have one of your least favorites?"

"Demetra, please stay focused." Black Hat said, flicking his gaze between the road ahead and his rearview mirror. That car made the same turn as he did.

"Yeah yeah ok, alright." She said. "So, Aurelio comes in, and at first I think he's trying to help me. He apologizes about Rufio and helps me stand up all gentlemanly, but then I'm frozen and can't move my body and he starts asking me all these weird questions about you and Flug."

"Me and Flug?" Black Hat asked. Was...was Aurelio _jealous_? Was he jealous of how close the two of them seemed to have gotten over the past week or so? Was that what all this was about? What did Demetra mean she couldn't move?

"Yeah, like, what's the deal with the two of you, why do he and I hang around you when you're so weird looking, why do we not have a problem with it, stuff like that. For the record, I think you look terrific. Nose or no nose. I'm sure Flug feels the same."

Black Hat noticed that Demetra was poking Flug in the face. And he was shifting around trying to make her stop. Was that the same car from before? It was a bit farther away, so it was difficult to tell.

"And then?"

"I guess he didn't like that?" She said with a shrug. "He didn't seem happy, and, um...I kept telling him to let me go, to stop moving my body like he was...but he wasn't stopping." Demetra seemed very... _afraid_ right now. "He was coming closer, and making _me_ move closer, and..." She trailed off.

Well, now, Black Hat wanted to make what he'd done to Rufio look like a scraped knee. He wanted to put Aurelio in the hospital. Preferably the _**morgue**_. He was just a total ass who for some reason seemed to have something against him and was taking it out on his acquaintances. How pathetic. If Aurelio had a problem with Black Hat, he should just take it up with the man himself.

Although he still didn't fully understand what she meant by Aurelio moving her body.

"So, um, Flug walked in right then." She continued, gaining a bit of her composure. "And he let me go after that. That's when I ran into you, heh."

"And then he drugged Flug." Black Hat muttered to himself.

"What?"

"And then he went after Flug." Black Hat said, a little louder. He didn't want to tell her what he'd seen just yet. He still wasn't sure how he could best use that little tidbit of information against the man. He would be keeping it to himself for the time being.

"Wait..." She said. "You don't think that he was going to..?"

"He was trying to take him somewhere when I stopped him." Black Hat said. "You're guess is as good as mine as to what he was going to do."

Demetra cradled Flug's head closer to her. She looked so worried and concerned for him.

"I just...wanted to get him away from him. Cuz he's clearly a bad guy. Not like you." She said. Oh girl, please don't insult Black Hat like that. He was no saint. He was being "nice" now, but that was just because he had a personal stake in what happened to Flug. The only reason he tolerated Demetra's presence was that she was mildly entertaining and a bit intriguing. Useful on occasion. He still hadn't figured out what it was she was hiding, but he was closer. Tonight had surely rocketed him so much closer to the idiot revealing her secrets to him. They truly seemed like they'd be worth the time and effort he put in. And once he'd found that out, if there was nothing else of interest to him, he would cast her aside with _extreme_ ease.

"We might not have done even that."

"What do you mean?"

"That car has been following us ever since we left Aurelio's." He stated.

Demetra whipped her head around to see. Yeah, it was definitely the same one. Which could only mean that Aurelio had jumped in a car and was now following them. Jeez, what was this guy's problem?

"Son of a bitch!" Demetra cursed. "Black Hat! Shake these losers like a bad case of fleas!"

"Since when do I take orders from you?" He snarled.

"Do you want him following us to Flug's apartment?" She replied testily.

"Well...no..."

"Then drive, handsome, drive!"

He tried to lose them. He really did. It always seemed that no matter what insane last second turns he made or whatever street he took, they always found them again. Black Hat was tempted to start running street lights, damn the traffic laws, but ultimately didn't want the added attention. Or have to suffer through Dem whining about it. If she even would. Hell, she might encourage him.

Buuuuut...it may cause unnecessary trouble for him if he was witnessed doing something even so insignificant as running a red light or five. On top of being a bit under the influence. With a guy passed out in the back.

 _ **UUuuuuuuuugggggghhhhh why was this so needlessly complicated?**_

"Screw it, I'm taking him home anyway." He said.

"What?!" The harpy screeched. "You're just gonna let him follow us?!"

"He tries anything, I'll show him first hand how badly I messed up his little cronie." Black Hat said darkly.

Dem was silent for a full minute before she spoke again. "You know about his Gift, right?"

"Not really no."

She shook her head. "It's like this; he touches you, and suddenly you can't move on your own. But he can move _you_. However he wants. And you can't do anything about it."

Oh. So that's what she meant before. She was being literal.

Well...wasn't that just fucking dastardly. If he wasn't starting to loathe this guy so much he might ask him to become his subordinate. There may be something to this Aurelio Cruz guy after all.

"So don't let him lay a hand on me." Black Hat said calmly. "Got it."

"I wouldn't want to touch him either."

"Does it work through clothes? Because I'm pretty well covered." Black Hat said with a raised hand, flexing his gloved fingers.

"I...I don't know." Demetra said. "When he did it to me, I think he just held my hand and that was it." She examined her own gloves. Both the black leather glove on her right hand and the red striped arm warmer on the left had the fingers exposed. "Maybe he needs it to be skin-to-skin to work?"

"Well now, aren't you glad I kept all my clothes on?"

"Ehh, yes and no." She said with a smirk.

They were coming up on the block. That car was getting closer. Shit, they mobilize fast. What now?

Not really having a plan besides " _Get out, fuck them up if they try anything, get Flug home and get on with his night,_ " Black Hat parked right outside, asked Demetra if she had a smoke, and leaned against the outside of his car nonchalantly, waiting to see what these pests would do. Were they really going to go so far as to park and get out? What was the plan then? Drag Flug back? Good luck explaining _that one._

"At least tell me what it is you're going to do!" Demetra whined.

He shrugged. "Depends on what they do."

"So...you have no plan?" She asked, sounding very unimpressed.

"I'll get him to back off." He said, taking a long drag. "Just leave it to me."

That quieter her down. Just in time too, as the Creep Squad was just pulling up. There were four of them present; Aurelio, Rufio, and two guys Black Hat didn't know. While the Rufio found a place to park, Aurelio and the two unknowns got out in front.

Black Hat blew some smoke and very casually said "Well, you're persistent." There wasn't much malice in it, unless one really looked for it. He could see just under the brim of his hat Aurelio and his buddies giving him dirty looks. "Why exactly are you here? I told you I'd take him home. No need for the escort. Are you here to supervise? Make sure we don't get up to anything _naughty?_ " He asked with a thin smile.

Black Hat and Aurelio locked eyes, both of them fixing the other with the stare of " **Back the fuck off.** "

"Hey! So, is anyone actually going to actually get this guy home? Or are you both too busy comparing dick sizes?" Demetra asked from inside the car.

Black Hat cracked a toothy grin as he flicked his cigarette off. "I assume you're going to want to 'help' carry him again?"

"I'd probably be a bit more helpful than she would." He said pompously.

Black Hat wouldn't be too sure about that. Regardless, he opened the car door and motioned Dem to bring him out. She gave him a confused look, like _What the fuck are you doing?_ , but complied. As he picked Flug out of her arms he leaned in and whispered "Stay here and make sure no one follows us in."

As he pulled back she nodded to show she understood. She still had a bit of doubt lingering in her eyes, she didn't know what he was up to or what his plan was but she wanted to believe that whatever it was he would do, he'd be getting Aurelio to leave their "friend" alone.

Why that involved the two of them taking Flug inside together, she'd never guess.

Black Hat offered a malicious smile, which quickly morphed into something more neutral as he turned to face Aurelio. Black Hat supported Flug on his left side while Aurelio took him from the right. The two of them carried him through the doors, Demetra doing as asked and stalling the two others when they attempted to follow them. Black Hat directed them to the elevator, and instructed Aurelio to hit the button for the third floor.

Flug stirred a bit while in the elevator. He kicked his feet out like he was trying to move or walk. His head lolled unsteadily from side to side, never fully lifting. Black Hat wondered just what it was Aurelio had slipped him. And felt bile rise in his throat at the thought that he was leading the man who drugged his mad scientist to that same scientists home. But, this was most likely his best chance to get the man to leave the both of them be without violence. He really wasn't in the mood to hold back right now and killing the people around him was a _great_ way to get himself found out as a villain. What would he say, that Aurelio fell down the stairs? And managed to break every bone in his skull somehow? No, couldn't do that. Black Hat needed to settle this without raising any more hands tonight. His comfort depended on it. Luckily he had just the thing to get this man to take a hike without Black Hat having to do very much at all.

Black Hat was a fan of the old adage, "Show, don't tell." He believed that actions were far more convincing than mere words. Anyone can just _say_ something, it's far more effective to _show_ people instead. That _was_ what had ultimately convinced Flug to join him, after all. He showed him how serious he was. In most instances, what a person does is far more telling than anything they say.

Leading the man to apartment 302, pulling out his keyring, and unlocking the door told _a lot_ without Black Hat having to say hardly anything.

And when words were a necessity, they should be chosen wisely.

"He's going to be thirsty," Black Hat said as he flicked on the light. "Why don't you get a glass of water for him? Kitchen is to the left. Glasses are in the cupboard to the right of the sink."

Aurelio hesitantly released his hold of Flug and walked with slow steps off in the direction Black Hat said. Like he wasn't sure Black Hat would be telling the truth. Or perhaps it was that he wasn't sure if the location of the small kitchenette and it's drinking glasses was something Black Hat would know in the first place.

"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously as he noticed Black Hat stealing off with Flug.

"To the bedroom." He said with a roll of his eye. "Where else? Would you rather I leave him on the couch?"

He huffed and went on his way down the hall, but it did NOT escape his eye how questioning Aurelio looked right now.

Oh this must just be _so odd_ for him! To see Black Hat so well acquainted with Flug's living space! He'd already been aware that Black Hat knew where Flug lived, and it wouldn't be unthinkable for Black Hat to know which apartment specifically it was, but to see Black Hat just nonchalantly going, " _Kitchen's that way, bedroom is this way,_ " must be putting _all sorts_ of ideas in his head! Questions of how often Black Hat had been in here. _Why_ had he been here. What he (and Flug) had been doing in this unsettlingly closed off apartment.

And how familiar Black Hat was with the bedroom.

Although seriously, Flug, did you not think covering every window with old newspaper might come off just a tad bit odd? Could you _be_ anymore obvious that you're hiding something? Why else would you go to such lengths to ensure your privacy? Black Hat would have to think of a way to work that topic naturally into a conversation somehow, maybe he should see if Flug would object to his coming over tomorrow. He could just pretend that it would be his first time inside and make some remark about it. He'd call him sometime in the early afternoon under the guise of checking up on him and just ask if Flug would mind if he came over. Oh wait, didn't he have a shift at his part-time job tomorrow afternoon? Perhaps an evening visit would work better.

Black Hat flicked on the light and glanced around the room a bit. It was a bit different being here in person again after peeking in from a computer screen over the last few weeks. As his gaze fell on the desk and laptop, it clicked in his mind where he'd seen Aurelio's face before. And he felt an even greater rage shoot through his mind and it took some real restraint on his part to gently deposit Flug in his bed and _not_ storm out to rip that bastards head clean off. He removed Flug's glasses and set them aside in their usual spot on the nightstand with the practiced false calm of a man who regularly shoved down his anger.

Oh, Flug. You fell for a pretty face, did you? A pretty face that sought to steal you away for some nefarious purpose. Damn him, that's what BLACK HAT was doing! He got to him first, asshole!

No matter. Black Hat would make sure that the aggressively annoying puppeteer was no longer a bother.

Aurelio came in shortly after. As he handed the glass to Black Hat, Black Hat pondered on what he should say here. Should he confront the man now? Or wait and see how Aurelio behaves around both him and Flug after this? Would it be more advantageous to hold off until a later time, where it could potentially be used against him with even higher stakes? In what scenario would the fact that Black Hat saw Aurelio drug Flug be the _most_ incriminating? What would have to happen for it to be something so damaging that Aurelio would have no choice but to do whatever Black Hat wanted to keep it secret?

Perhaps...if Aurelio tried to approach Flug again, it could become more potent. Black Hat didn't like the thought of this guy trying to put the moves on Flug, and was already brainstorming ways of coaxing Flug to avoid him on his own, but if he had something like _this_ in his back pocket then perhaps he could make the man back off if it came to it.

Black Hat decided that he would hold off on letting Aurelio know he had been witnessed. He wanted to see what the man did from this point, leave him thinking that no one was the wiser to his misdeed. No reason for Black Hat to waste his one bit of leverage so soon in the game. However, there was something burning in Black Hat's mind that he _did_ want to address.

And maybe he could just act like he only _maybe_ knew about what Aurelio had done to Demetra.

"Dem tells me you're quite curious about Flug and I." He said nonchalantly, leaving the refreshing beverage on the nightstand. "About what we are to each other."

Aurelio averted eye contact. "Yes, well, Flug himself cleared the situation up."

"Did he now?" What had Flug told him? Shit, he'd been drinking. He hadn't gone and told him about Black Hat being a villain, did he?!

"Yes. In his own words, the two of you are nothing serious. Just fun."

Ah, well, he supposed that was accurate. They didn't have any strong emotional attachment to each other. That one drunken night of passion had been just that; one drunken night of passion. It most definitely had been fun for Black Hat. It made him smirk to know that Flug enjoyed it as well. As much as he could, with what little he remembered.

At least Flug hadn't went and outed himself as a newly-minted villainous henchmen. Although he _might've_ accidentally outed himself as gay. Oh well, there wasn't much Black Hat could do about _that._

Outwardly, he shrugged. "That's true. It's not as though I own him or anything." Although he did. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing." Aurelio said coolly. "I was just curious."

"If you want him, go ahead and make a move. Don't let me stop you." He said. Although Black Hat had no intentions of allowing him a fair chance. Black Hat would get to Flug first, and would quickly work on getting him to reject any advances the man may make. Perhaps he'd tell him what he'd seen and let things work out on their own. Although he didn't like losing the one thing he had on the man so soon, if he was going to tell Flug he should do it quickly. The longer he waited, the less it would be about Aurelio and become more about why Black Hat had kept such a thing secret for so long. Truthfully, the only other thing he could think of at the moment was wooing the man himself. Maybe a better plan would come to him in the morning. As fun as it would be to have Flug's heart as well as soul wrapped around his finger, it would undoubtedly get messy down the line. Little more than a hassle to maintain.

While stringing him along would be a _very_ evil way to gain his unwavering loyalty in all things, it potentially opened a can of worms Black Hat would rather just _not_. They had a decent thing going for them so far, why muck it up needlessly? That and Flug himself was maddeningly _delicate_ , in emotional terms at least. He needed to be handled with care. It would be a long con with no guaranteed benefits, and the potential risk of overcomplicating things should they go sour. There was no need to get such trivial things as _feelings_ involved without good reason. If it was going to be just sex, then let it be that. No need for either of them to get overly attached like that and fuck things up for nothing.

"I never said I wanted him." Aurelio said, a bit defensively. Oh, playing coy, was he? Well, what else would your end goal be, hmm? Were you _asking for a friend_ or something?

Black Hat played with the ends of a few strands of Flug's hair. "Whatever you say," He said quietly.

He was about to leave and usher Aurelio out with him when Flug's arm reached out for him. He heard him mumble out one sad-sounding word.

" _Quedarse._ "

Well, with Aurelio watching him like he was, how could he not? And how could he just leave it at a mere reply?

Black Hat crouched down and cupped Flug's face in his hands. He lightly kissed him on the forehead and whispered to him, "Sure, I'll stay with you. Now go to sleep." In a voice that was just barely audible he added "That's an order."

He thought Flug might've smiled a bit, but perhaps he was just seeing things. He could see Flug's body go limp as he drifted off. Black Hat smiled down at him, content that he was out for good.

 _ **Don't worry, Flug.**_ He thought. _**Your soul is mine. My orders are absolute. You couldn't disobey me if you tried. You rest easy while I get rid of this piece of filth that dared to come into your home.**_

Never mind that it had been Black Hat that let it in in the first place.

And it looked _greatly confused_ by the display of tender affection. Black Hat couldn't resist smiling wider at it. He walked past him calmly and put his hand on the lightswitch. "Well, come on," he prompted. "Do you intend to stay the night and let all those morons leave your home a wreck?"

He chuckled. It sounded completely fake. "They will anyway." But he got up and left as Black Hat turned out the light.

"Do _you_ intend to stay?" He asked him in the living room.

"I was asked to." Black Hat said simply. His eye fell on the spot where Flug had bled out the night before. Honestly, what _had_ he been thinking? He was such an intelligent man, what made him think he should test out his inventions on himself, and alone no less! Black Hat nearly ran over to save his stupid ass (in very fetching white lace), but didn't. He'd been too transfixed seeing Flug move himself, even though it was clearly with great difficulty and he'd needed to watch for a while to make sure he wasn't just imagining it. Perhaps his soulless desensitization had played a part in how he was able to accomplish such a feat.

He couldn't resist texting him out of the blue, just to check that he was indeed ok. He hadn't put cameras in the bathroom, he wasn't _that_ big of a voyeur. The daring little thing had the nerve to give him half-answers, vague and not entirely untruthful. Black Hat was impressed. Obviously he had no plans to ever tell Black Hat what he'd done (and had no way of knowing that Black Hat had seen him), but he wasn't outright _lying_ to him about it.

It was very intriguing, and Black Hat quickly ended the conversation to ponder on it more freely. His eye traced the open wounds of his future doctor on the screen, thinking how he'd looked on the floor; helpless, powerless, at the mercy of his own machine. Until he wasn't. He _could_ take care of himself.

Aurelio put a hand on Black Hat's shoulder. The contact irked him, but at least he had some protection against the man's ability.

"You admitted that there's nothing really going on between you two. Nothing serious, at least. So what was that in there? Seems you're more serious about things than you let on."

Hmm, what explanation to give? How should Black Hat respond to that? Should he say that yes, he is serious? He was, if you looked at it from the perspective of how seriously he wanted the man out of this apartment and out of Flug's life.

"Maybe I am." He said, brushing the hand off his shoulder. "Up to Flug if he wants either of us in the end."

"Yes, it _is_ up to Rocinante." It wasn't lost on Black Hat how he'd said Flug's first name. How _smug_. "And, you know, I'm not sure he feels as strongly as you might."

"And what makes you say that?"

"He seems rather...shy, about those little 'love marks' you gave him."

Oh was he serious? Was _that_ what this was all about? Black Hat left Flug with a neck full of marks and this guy noticed and got _jealous?_ It'd be funny if it weren't so trite. Would it make him feel better to know that Flug pleasured himself to his pictures fairly often? That he was the object of his fantasies?

Something that would be changing. Count on it.

Black Hat damn near shoved Aurelio out, saying "Oh, by the way, tell Demetra she'll need another ride home." Before he slammed the door on him.

Yeah, kind of a dick move on his part. And after she was such a big help, too. Oh well. Perhaps it would make it clear that he just didn't want her. He swore, he couldn't tell if she wanted him to date _her_ or _Flug._ It seemed to change every time he saw her. One day she was gushing over the two of them, the next she was flirting with him. Maybe she was trying to swing for a threesome.

Black Hat mulled over Flug's disposition. He would probably never agree to something like that. Even if Black Hat _did_ begin seducing him, and succeeded.

Hmph, given how he'd responded to Aurelio, perhaps that _was_ the way he should go about things. Let him think that Black Hat really was after him in that way.

Perhaps he could get Flug to agree to play along, if he couldn't get his interest genuinely. If all else failed, he could just order Flug to stay away from the nuisance. To hell with what he might think of it. It'd be a challenge to slip it into a normal conversation without revealing the supernatural compulsion he held over him though. Black Hat imagined that Flug would have a...less than thrilled reaction to just how much he was really _owned._ How much power that contract gave Black Hat over him. Black Hat wanted to see what he could do on just his wits and charm first, see what he could get Flug to do on his own.

Get him to play along...seduce him...Black Hat could feel a devious plan begin to take shape.

It was just a shame he couldn't plot in the privacy of his own home, where he could let his guard down. Even when the only other person in this apartment was fast asleep, Black Hat didn't feel fully secure. He hardly ever did when he was around other people, no matter who they were. He felt a large amount of pent up aggression take shape inside him. A dark weight that he wouldn't be able to shed until he was back in his own space. Or, more accurately, he'd be able to get rid of it once he found something suitable to take all his rage out on.

He settled in on the couch in the dark living room, his shoes removed, already dreading what his back would be like in the morning. Maybe if he woke up early enough he could stretch himself out. Fully, letting his tentacle-esque protrusions flex a bit. That always relaxed him, letting go for even a few minutes out of the day. They got antsy, if that made any sense when speaking about limbs. They craved to be unleashed. They longed to be free to move.

Black Hat removed his hat and set it on the small coffee table.

Flug would probably want an explanation as to how Black Hat had gotten into his apartment. As well as how _he'd_ gotten there, what had happened at the party, and just how much had he embarrassed himself in front of the man he jerked off to.

Whatever should he tell him?

And when would he let him know that the man he lusted after drugged him?

* * *

Translations:

 _Gracias a Dios = Thank God_ (Spanish)

 _Quedarse = Stay_ (Spanish)

Oh, and before I forget, this is the song Demetra/mencia sings: watch?v=sB2BKdgSW4U Club Villain by Your Favorite Martian


	17. Chapter 17: The Morning After

Flug awoke with a splitting headache. Oh God, what had he done now? His mind felt fuzzy, his mouth was dry and had some nasty aftertaste of... _something_... and he wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

To take it from the top, his name was Rocinante Flugslys. He was 22 going on 23. He was home, or at least in a bed that smelled familiar. He worked part-time at Radioshack. He was also employed by a super villain with the goal of world domination. He enjoyed wearing female underwear, he also thought he looked pretty good in it but that was beside the point. The room was blanketed in grayscale, so he most likely didn't have his glasses on. He felt like shit.

And this scenario felt oddly familiar. Had he awoken feeling terrible before? What had he been doing at the time? He couldn't really remember what he had done the night before (at least he assumed it was daytime, the room was mildly dim what with the windows covered and only letting in a filtered fraction of the outside light) so perhaps thinking back to something familiar would help.

Well, he once woke up hungover in the middle of nowhere. Shirtless and covered in bite marks from his intimidating and well-dressed evil boss who's name he couldn't pronounce. So he called him "Black Hat", due to his trademark black top hat. Maybe that should be their company logo.

Wait, hadn't he sold his soul that night? To said villain in permanent formal attire? And did that not rob him of the ability to sleep?

So...how the hell was he waking up from anything?

Sitting up in bed, and once again feeling the world around him spin on a dizzying axis, he was able to confirm that he was in fact at home. In his familiar bedroom in his apartment. He was also still in his jeans and chucks. Odd, it wasn't like him to just go to bed immediately with all his clothes and even his shoes still on.

Coughing a bit as Flug tried to rid himself of the feeling of cotton in his mouth, he tried to think back to what he'd done last night.

Ok, he remembered the demonstration Friday afternoon for his Engineering Club. Shaky start but things ended alright. Then Aurelio invited him (everyone, but it included him) to a party at his house to celebrate how well it had gone, and Flug ended up getting dragged along to a college house party because God forbid he was allowed to continue his life as the human equivalent of a hermit crab.

Because _no,_ he _had_ to go out to a party and get drunk. At least, he assumed he had. Why else would he be waking up with a splitting headache with only vague memories past a certain point. He didn't even remember leaving Aurelio's house.

Well, he was home now. Safe and sound in bed. The only question was how?

Aaaaaand what were those sounds coming from the other room?

Flug tried to call out in his broken and cracking voice. "H-Hello?" Oh God he sounded horrible.

He heard footsteps growing closer and the door opened to reveal Black Hat, holding a bowl of cereal and eating from it nonchalantly.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said, still eating. "You're almost out of milk, by the way."

...

Ok, a few questions. First and foremost probably being how in the hell did he get into Flug's apartment?! Second, _why_ was he in Flug's apartment?! And just casually eating Lucky Charms like this was their morning routine? Third, what the hell happened last night?!

"Wh-what happened? W-why-" Oh that hurt his throat. Black Hat motioned with the spoon and Flug noticed that there was a glass of water on the nightstand, which he quickly drank. It was room temperature but damn did it feel good!

"Well, let's see, where to begin?" Black Hat asked between spoonfuls. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"P-Party." Flug said, trying to think back to what happened. "I, um...I was drinking with..."

Oh shit he was drinking with Aurelio Cruz. And past that everything was hazy. Holy fuck what had he done after that? Just how much of a fool did he make of himself?!

Flug must've look pretty out of it, as Black Hat picked up from there.

"That Aurelio guy, right? You know, Demetra told me something kind of interesting on the drive over here about him. Do you remember anything about what that might've been?"

Flug remembered. He shivered thinking back on what might've happened if he hadn't been there. What might've happened to Demetra. What Aurelio might've done if he hadn't walked in when he did.

Wait...on the drive over?

"I-Is she here too?"

"No, she stayed downstairs while me and _Mr. Perfect_ carried you up." Flug noticed a whole lot of sarcasm when he said "Mr. Perfect".

Did he mean Aurelio? Did he mean to say that he and Aurelio carried him up to his apartment? IS HE SAYING AURELIO WAS IN HIS HOME WHEN HE WAS PASSED OUT?!

Oh and Black Hat was there too. Which brought Flug back to his original question…

"Black Hat?" The man lifted his head from the bowl of oats and marshmallows. "How'd you get in?"

"Mmm." Black Hat balanced the bowl and spoon in one hand and fished around in his pockets with the other. He pulled out a keyring and held up one key with an evil grin. Although it was difficult to tell without his glasses, Flug was pretty sure that _wasn't_ his keyring. It didn't seem to have his plane charm on it.

It took Flug's addled mind a minute to realize what it was the villain was showing him. When it finally hit him, he groaned and flopped back down on the bed, covering his face.

It was too early for this. Flug had no idea what time it was but it was _surely_ too early for this.

In all honesty, he should've expected something like this. Hell, he knew this guy was an evil villain from their first conversation, he shouldn't really be surprised that he made a copy of his apartment key. If anything he was more concerned with _when_ he did that. When had he so much as had the opportunity? How often had he used it? And for what reason?

Shit did he bug the apartment? If Flug found any cameras in his bedroom he was going to have a nervous breakdown, swear to God.

"Do I even want to know _why_ you have that? Or for how long?" Flug asked, slightly muffled.

Black Hat chuckled into his cereal. Which is to say, Flugs cereal. "I'm happy to tell you if you really want to know."

Flug decided he didn't and peeked through his fingers to see the man put the spoon aside and drink the remaining milk out of the bowl. Jeez, how much milk does he have with his cereal? Flug never had to gulp the rest of his milk down.

"So, after drinking with Aurelio, what else do you remember?" Black Hat asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed casually. Flug noticed that he'd taken his shoes off and was wearing argyle socks with what looked to be little skull patterns. Cute.

"Not much." Flug said, straining to think back and apply some sort of sense to his garbled memories. "Everything kind of...fades in and out after a point. How drunk did I get?"

"Very, from what I could tell. I tried to just take you home without a fuss, but _no. He_ had to follow along." Flug could only assume Black Hat was talking about Aurelio. "And then Dem came to make sure you were alright, and apparently Aurelio has lackeys like some cheesy cartoon school bully who just _had_ to come with him, and I count myself lucky that it was just the two of us who actually came up and not the whole damn entourage."

Black Hat leaned back on the bed and gave Flug an almost threatening grin. "He seemed _very concerned_ about the two of us. Dem said he even asked _her_ about us. Didn't seem to like what she told him. Now why was that?"

Flug gulped. "I...I don't know. But he asked me about the same thing. I, uh, I didn't really know w-what to tell hi-him."

"Hmmmm, I had to think about it as well."

"W-what did you say to him?"

"I told him if he was so interested in you he should just make a fucking move."

Flug snorted. "Y-Yeah, like he'd ever be interested in me."

"Well, he's after _something._ And I doubt it's _me,_ so what else is there in the realm of possibility?"

Flug wanted to keep laughing. Because Aurelio wanting to go out with him was certainly _not_ in the realm of possibility. The very notion of AURELIO CRUZ showing interest in him was so asinine it was completely ridiculous! No way! Not in a million years! Not if he was the last person on earth would Aurelio Cruz ever be interested in Rocinante Flugslys.

But the more he thought about it, and the more he played back certain interactions between the two of them; when he asked Aurelio to use his Gift on him, Aurelio inviting him to go out, Aurelio inviting him to a party at his house, Aurelio drinking with him, how Aurelio was always calling him by his first name even though everyone else pretty much kept to calling him "Flug", Aurelio straight up asking about the situation between him and Black Hat. The more he considered it the more it seemed to be that the idea might not be so far fetched after all. Aurelio _had_ been acting rather... _interested_...towards him lately...

His mental reaction to this revelation could be summed up in a single reference: Does Not Compute.

What...what was there for Aurelio Cruz, stupidly hot, stupidly popular, stupidly cunning and stupidly loaded, to see in Flug? He had the body type of a twig, half his face was scarred over, he had all the social skills of a house plant, and he had no future aside from the one where he developed weapons of mass destruction. A fact that really didn't bother him, which was something that actually did bother him a bit. Was he always ok with the prospect of profiting on bloodshed?

"Do you not think he's attractive?" Black Hat asked out of nowhere.

"W-WHAT!?" Flug nearly screamed. "I-I mean, I mean, y-yeah I, I, um, I d-d-do think he's at-attract-att- _oh Dios mio_ -attractive!" It really shouldn't take that much to just get a sentence out. "I d-do think that h-he is. D-Doesn't ev-every-ry-one?"

"Then why don't you ask him out or something? Don't let me stop you."

"I, uh, I-I d-d-don't think I co-could ever do s-s-something like that."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Heh, I can barely t-tal-talk to the guy. Hell, I can ba-barely talk _about_ h-h-him. And I don't like lots of at-atten-atte- oh for the love of -attention! I don't like getting a lot of attention. And he, well, he g-ge-gets a l-lot."

"You can talk to me, for the most part." Black Hat pointed out with a sly smile. "And we get a few odd stares ourselves, you know."

"Not as much as he does. Or I would, if I was with him. H-Hell, the few times I _have_ t-talked to him I felt like I was on-onstage or something."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, like, like everyone was just w-w-wa-wa-watching me." He shuddered at the thought of being so... _seen._ "I re-really don't like it."

"So, then, do you want him to leave you alone?"

"Wh-what?"

Black Hat faced Flug more directly, although he didn't move from the foot of the small twin bed. "If you're really not at all interested in pursuing anything with him, wouldn't it just be easier to tell him to leave you be?"

"I, um," Black Hat made a fair point. If Flug didn't want the attention that would come from being close to Aurelio, and if he didn't want to take the chance that he _was_ in fact interested in him, then he should just say so and tell Aurelio to stop playing with him and back off. "I gue-guess so. Yeah."

Yeah. Yeah he'd fantasized about him for so long, but he couldn't really be around him. Everytime he looked his way it made him feel like there was a spotlight on him, that he was being scrutinized and examined. His presence made him a nervous wreck. Well, even _more_ of a nervous wreck. He couldn't just be himself around him. Hell, before last night Aurelio hadn't even known Flug was actually gay. Not definitively at least. And Flug didn't really know for certain which way Aurelio swung, or if he preferred a certain sex, or if he was just experimenting. Surprising, given everything else he knew about him.

Wait...why would Aurelio...?

Wait...had he...had he _came out_ to Aurelio last night? Or was he remembering things wrong? Oh God what had he done?!

Well now he had no idea what he would say the next time he saw Aurelio! How could he face him at all?! What was he supposed to say? Should he say he was just drunk and that's why he had said that? Well, Aurelio hadn't had a problem with it, so should he still try to hide the fact that he was gay? Why was he hiding it at all? Well, he wasn't _hiding,_ per se. It's just that it wasn't really anyone else's business but his own, so he never talked about it with anyone. Why would he? He never intended to ever get that close with anyone. What did it matter to people he'd never see outside of school? What was he supposed to say about it anyway? He was gay. There. What more was there to it?

"If you can't get the words out," Black Hat said, interrupting Flug's mental collapse. He absentmindedly tapped Flug's shoes. "Perhaps _showing_ him would be a better alternative?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Flug asked, a bit worried about whatever this man would suggest he do. He took his shoes off, more just to have something to do with his hands.

"Well, this apparently all stemmed from those little marks I left on you." Flug self-consciously rubbed at the fading marks. "I could give you some more. Show him that you're _mine._ If he asks, say the situation between us that he was so _**perturbato**_ by has changed. Say it got serious or something. Gives you an excuse to tell him to back off or turn him down if you want."

Ok the very idea of Aurelio Cruz asking him out was mind-blowingly ludicrous as it was, but the thought of Flug actually turning him down was just about to make his brain melt in his skull. Why would he ever do that when it was AURELIO CRUZ asking?!

Well, did he actually _want_ him? Flug wasn't sure if he wanted the actual man, or just the idea of him he'd built up in his head. Logically the better course of action would be to put some distance between the two of them, enough for Aurelio to lose what little interest he maybe had and for Flug to get back to his normal life of not even being a blip on Aurelio's radar. That'd be better for all of them, wouldn't it?

"So, what do you think of that?"

"You're suggesting..." Flug said slowly. "That, you give me more bite marks...so that, so that Aurelio thinks we're t-together...and, what, we pretend to be in a relationship, basically, to get Aurelio to leave me alone?"

"The Cafe Triste staff would _happily_ confirm it without having to be asked." Black Hat said with a wry smile.

Flug barked out dry laughter. "Yeah, yeah they would." It felt to Flug like a very underhanded prank they were pulling, making Aurelio (and everyone else) think he and Black Hat were an item. When in reality apparently neither of them really knew what to call each other in public. "Could be useful too."

"Oh? For more than just keeping Wannabe Playboy at bay?"

Flug chuckled. Was Black Hat actually _jealous?_ Was that why he was going out of his way to get Aurelio to back off? It was an amusing thought, but some of the things Black Hat did made him wonder. Wonder if Black Hat's interest in him went farther than just wanting his intellect and scientific capabilities.

"Yes. Acting like we're, y'know, _together_ would provide decent cover for why we _are_ always, well, together. Can't very well say that we're villains, plotting world domination over lattes." Flug laughed a bit more. Black Hat seemed to find it funny, too. "Why not have the rest of the world see us as a happy couple spending all our free time together, as couples do?"

"Yes," Black Hat mused. "Yes, why not? I've always had a knack for hiding in plain sight. This would be rather devious, pretending to be an unassuming couple when we are in fact planning the demise of the world." The man grinned evilly, staring off into space. Probably imagining the feeling of pulling another one over the eyes of the mindless average citizens. It brought a bit of a smile to Flug's face as well.

"Gives us a decent cover story if we ever need to make anymore weekend trips."

"Yes, yes this is a truly ingenious idea!" Black Hat gloated, fixing Flug with a mad look in his eye. "Shall I do it?"

Flug blinked. "Um, d-do it?"

"Shall I bite you again? Give you some hickies maybe?" He asked. "We can come up with whatever stories we want for how we spend our weekends together, but it would really sell it if I continued, well, leaving marks on you."

"Oh, well, I, um-"

"Flug, we don't need to have you bruised and battered every week." Black Hat held up his hand, cutting Flug off. "Just often enough that to anyone observing, we have an ongoing, and I suppose quite passionate, physical relationship. It doesn't have to go any farther than your neck if you're not interested in me either. I just suggested it because, while drunk at least, you did seem to enjoy when I did that. So I thought you might be open to the idea of me doing it again."

Flug's face flushed. Black Hat just said that so casually! "Oh, uh, ok. So, then, you think w-we, that is, you, should ma-mark me again? Right now?"

"I think it would help to make it really convincing." Black Hat said. "The ones from before are fading, after all." Yes, yes that was true. The old marks were fading, even though Flug had reopened them with that little stunt he pulled, so they'd have to make new ones. It made sense. It was just to sell their story. That was all it was.

So why it it make Flug feel so…

"Do you agree?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, what?" Flug asked.

"Do you agree that marking you again would be beneficial to our plan of masquerading as a couple?"

"Uh, y-yes, I suppose I see how it would help to make it con-convincing."

"So then..." Black Hat let his voice trail off as he crawled fully onto the bed and closer towards Flug, never taking his eyes off of him. That shit-eating grin lessened into a more relaxed and dare Flug say, _sultry_ smile. He was on his hands and knees, just hovering above Flug's calves. "May I?"

Flug felt like he might've forgotten how to breathe for a few seconds. Was Black Hat _really_ suggesting that he bite him (and perhaps do more, and continue to do so for God knows how long) in order to make them seem like a happy couple? Well that's just...oh God he didn't even know what to call it. Black Hat was frank, and gave off a kind of "just business" vibe to the whole ordeal. They wouldn't be doing this out of any attraction to each other, they'd be doing it to make their lie more believable. Flug wasn't really sure if that was reassuring or uncomfortable. On the one hand, if it _was_ just business and just to give a reason for why they were always together, then there was no pressure to get _feelings_ involved. No reason to make it more than it was. As Black Hat said, they didn't need to have any physical relations beyond making it _look_ like they were hot and heavy with each other.

On the other hand, it struck Flug as kind of...weird to be, well, close to Black Hat in this way without feeling anything about it. There was having a casual relationship that was strictly physical with no strings, and then there was _this._ Being physical up to a point and not really doing it for the pleasure of the contact but to get others to leave them (him) alone. Like wearing a wedding ring to keep away fuck-boys, not because there actually is a husband or wife.

And on the OTHER other hand, was Flug just supposed to turn his dick off and _not_ enjoy what Black Hat would be doing? Was he supposed to _not_ get turned on by getting attention like this? Granted his Soulless Super Powers made that an option, maybe, but he wasn't really that great at controlling them and he wasn't really sure if he actually wanted to go through with it without feeling anything. Even if it was just for show, it had been some time since he'd felt...well, _someone else._

And as nervous as he was about actually going through with this, if it meant that even just for a little while, even if it was just necking and nothing more, if it meant that he'd get to be... _close_ with someone...and someone he was somewhat ok around, why should he deny himself? He was so, so very tired of being all alone with himself. Even if he wasn't completely sure about it, shouldn't he at least give it a shot once, just to see? To see if it saited the burning desire within him? If only just his need for another's touch?

 _Could_ he actually do something like that?

Flug swallowed down his fears. He craved this, well not this situation or circumstances specifically, but he wanted to feel someone else moving alongside him. Moving against him. He wanted someone else's touch on his body. Even if was something rather impersonal like this. It excited him, as much as he regretted admitting it to himself. He didn't want to be embarrassed by what his physiology longed for. Didn't want to have to hide what is was he wanted.

And here was someone who was all too willing to give him what he wanted. What he _needed_. Who hopefully wouldn't comment too much on his desperation to at the very least _pretend_ he could be okay with this.

He looked Black Hat in the eye, that same eye that was always so analytical, like it was constantly trying to look inside the mind of its subject and dissect their deepest desires. He couldn't see the faint rim of color around it anymore, it looked completely black and Flug couldn't tell if it was because the world was in black in white with various faded colors right now or if Black Hat's pupil was so expanded it was taking up his entire iris. He couldn't gleam what exactly it was that Black Hat was thinking but he could see desire in that eye.

He wanted this. Black Hat wanted to touch him in this way.

And Flug found he...wanted him to as well. Circumstances be damned.

He licked his lips, dry lips, and gave a small nod.

Black Hat advanced, crawling up the bed on his hands and knees until he and Flug were face to face, only a few centimeters separating the two men. He was smiling, but Flug couldn't tell if that was just from bemusement or something more. He wasn't as apprehensive as Flug was about this, that was for sure. He ducked his head down, down to Flug's neck. Flug sucked in a breath in anticipation of what was to come as he tipped his head back and bared his neck for him. Technically they'd done this before, but Flug hadn't been fully aware for it. He wondered how exactly he'd reacted while drunk. Would Black Hat be expecting him to act similarly?

Flug felt his face heat up even more, if that was even possible, his legs tensed as a familiar pool of heat began building in his gut. Small, for now. It was growing hotter the longer Black Hat went over the expanse of flesh Flug was generously presenting for him.

Black Hat was taking his time, going over the skin of his neck lightly, only just barely making contact with his lips. Occasionally his tongue would dart out and lick at the unmarked skin on this side. Fresh territory to deface and leave open. It tingled a bit, but maybe Flug was imagining it. He was quickly losing the ability to form coherent thoughts.

And when Black Hat's teeth grazed his flesh oh so gently Flug was about ready to smack that top hat off his head. It felt good, hell it felt amazing, but by God he was going _so slowly!_ It felt better than anything so... _nothing_...should feel. Maybe it was just the anticipation of the thing. The promise of breaking the skin. Of making him bleed. Of marking him as _his._ Flug was quickly becoming more and more amiable about that phrasing the more Black Hat toyed with him about it.

 _Oh will you hurry the fuck up and just do it already?_

Flug gasped as Black Hat's hand began lightly exploring the rest of him. He ran his gloved fingers over his chest through his shirt, he squeezed his inner thigh with the sweetest pressure Flug had ever felt, and settled on rubbing circles into his pelvis with his thumb while his other hand held his body steady over his needy partner. Flug could feel his legs shift a bit of their own accord, spreading themselves to allow Black Hat to lessen the space between their bodies even further. Now if only he would take it...

Flug wanted both of his hands on him. He wanted his mouth on him. He wanted to feel a strong body between his thighs. He wanted the contact to shift just a little more to his groin and-

Fuck he wanted more.

Flug wasn't sure what, if anything, he was expected to do for this. Did Black Hat want his participation? Did Flug even want to participate? It felt weird to just hold himself still and not do anything while this happened. As if he was just along for the ride, a mere passenger for what was essentially another time he and Black Hat would be somewhat intimate with each other. Or rather, Black Hat would be intimate while Flug just kind of laid there.

Yeah this was gonna be so much weirder if Flug did nothing the entire time.

But what exactly was he supposed to do?

Black Hat's breath on his skin was sending shivers down his spine. Down into his hips which jerked automatically, wishing Black Hat himself was closer between them. As it was, there was still a few inches that prevented him from receiving that delicious friction he so desired. And boy was he cursing those inches that kept him and his release apart.

"Mmmm." Flug whined in a voice that was higher than he usually sounded. Why was Black Hat not moving with him? Why was only his hand on him? Why was he being so gentle? That wasn't what he wanted from him. Or was it? Did Flug really want this man he barely knew to unceremoniously take his first time?

Wait, were they going to get that far?! What was it they were doing again? Wasn't this supposed to be just about marking Flug as "taken"? That didn't necessarily mean Black Hat was going to, well, _take him_ did it?

 _Did it?!_

"Say it." Black Hat said in an erotic whisper. Flug wished he was closer. Would move. Would thrust against him with every other word. "Say it, say it, say it, say it." Flug was feeling embarrassed that he was the only one who seemed to have any sense of urgency to get this damn show on the road. Black Hat acted like he was content to just lay suspended above him for the rest of time while Flug stared off at the walls trying to control himself. Trying and failing miserably on astronomical proportions.

"Nothing happens until I hear you say it." Black Hat accentuated his message with a soft kiss to his jugular.

That did it. "M-Mark me," Flug said. He damn near pleaded for him to just get on with marking him. This gentle stuff was like an appetizer, just foreplay until they got to the main event so to speak. And Flug was ready for it.

Black Hat got the message and held nothing back. He bit down on his collar so suddenly that Flug couldn't possibly hold back his cry of relief. Finally, they were doing this. He treasured the feeling of Black Hat's sharp teeth cutting into his shoulder, the way his tongue lapped at his markings and only further claimed him. Flug gripped the sheets tightly, he loved the sensations of the skin splitting and the blood leaving him to disappear down another's maw. It felt like he truly was giving himself to him. And what it felt like was beyond words.

When Black Hat removed his teeth, Flug came down from his high a bit. Only to be rocketed back up when those jaws closed down again and open him up further. In more ways than one. Flug felt his entire body shift, open and inviting to his charcoal skinned...what could he call him exactly? What were they to each other? What did this make them?

Said man had gone to sucking and lapping at the skin, hopefully to leave a multitude of wet bruises to go along with the weeping wounds. He drank down the sweat just as easily as he had the blood, although it didn't feel nearly as deep without that tongue dipping into the flesh.

He could stop himself no more. Flug was so worked up he actually wrapped his arms around Black Hat and pulled him close. Close enough that he could finally feel him between his legs and could rut against him properly. Pulled him so they were flush against each other and Flug could hold him tight against his thin frame. And let the pleasure explode so he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. He didn't want any of his neighbors to get any ideas should they have witnessed Black Hat and Aurelio bring him home last night or see Black Hat leave today.

Flug could feel him grin. Could tell from how difficult a time he was having continuing with his marking of him. Flug's already spinning head was just barely comprehending the fact that Black Hat was probably laughing at him for being so aroused at this. No doubt it had been obvious from the start but Flug had broken down and began dry humping him and Black Hat couldn't contain his triumphant glee any longer. What a joke.

Black Hat pulled himself up, to look Flug directly in the eyes. The eyes that could make out his face exceptionally well without his glasses. It was nice, being able to see something so clearly without the use of prescription lenses.

Flug could see a bit of his blood dripping from the curving ivories of the man pushing him off the edge with only the bare minimum effort.

Black Hat spoke, in that same gloating voice he'd used before. "Well, someone's enjoying himse-"

He was cut off by Flug gripping him by the back of the head and crashing their mouths together. The skin was rough and coarse and he could feel small hairs prickling at his palms. Flug opened his lips wide and ran his tongue across the sharp teeth to taste his own blood mixed with the burning saliva of his partner, something Flug could think about later because all that mattered right now was coaxing the others tongue to come back and taste him all over again.

He could feel it, the long slimy appendage rubbing itself on his own tongue in a show of dominance to make it clear that this was _it's_ domain. Flug's tongue relented and allowed it to sizzle his taste buds with its unique acidity. When that no longer satisfied it, it pushed its way into Flug's mouth, where his tongue was more than happy to let it roam freely across his teeth and venture to the very beginning of his throat. It eventually slid out, so that Black Hat could nip at Flug's lower lip and coax more droplets of blood to leave his body.

Flug's back arched as he whined, prompting Black Hat to wrap around him and deepen their embrace further. Everything was closer, their mouths, their groins, their chests, their legs, their tongues were intertwined and lapping against each other and the room started to spin as Flug melted into the strong arms holding him against that firm chest as his hips spurred into motion against him. God, he wanted him. God, please let him have this, if nothing else.

Black Hat pulled away first, staring at Flug's red, panting face with something that could only be described as reverence. Like he was some rare specimen that only he had the good fortune to observe. A gloved thumb stroked the scars of his right cheek.

Flug was mildly irritated that Black Hat had stopped, and made his displeasure quite known with his own insistent movements from under him. He'd do anything to get back those feelings between them.

Black Hat chuckled lightly, smirking a bit. "More?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _Cállate...y hazme tuyo._ " Flug said with a slight smack to his arm. He was out of breath and panting heavily but he wasn't going to let this stop for anything.

" _Si insistes,_ " Black Hat said, lowering his head down to Flug's neck again.

Black Hat shoved him down so he could be fully on top of him, biting and sucking at his neck so that it would be clear that Flug belonged to _him._ His gyrations increased and Flug felt the euphoria of being held down and claimed. Oh God it was perfect, he was perfect, he gave him exactly what he needed from him. The feeling of his hands gripping him, directing how his hips would rut against his own, having those gloved fingers roam over the curve of his ass and squeeze so hard Flug wouldn't be surprised if he left hand shaped bruises.

He also would not care. As a matter of fact, he'd probably love it if it did leave him bruised.

Flug wrapped a leg over Black Hat's body, the change in angle causing both men to groan in ecstasy. The vibrations from Black Hat's mouth in his flesh like a growl causing Flug's arousal to grow deeper. He liked this, he liked having someone else move his body for him and make him feel _so good._ Black Hat seemed to know just how to angle him to give him the most out of their little session and Flug had no intentions of stopping him. His body was his to play with.

Both of Flug's arms held Black Hat tight, like his body was the only thing keeping him sane. Like his touch was the one thing in life he couldn't do without. Like all he needed out of this world was this trenchcoat-sporting form pressing against him and he could survive. His head was swimming and he didn't want it to stop. Blunt fingernails dug into the coat and wished they could feel flesh splitting for themselves.

Which clearly meant that Black Hat was overdressed. Flug took the liberty of snaking his hands across those toned shoulder muscles and slipped that long coat down to Black Hat's elbows. Oh God his body was magic, he could feel the hidden flesh almost hum and move like waves under the soft fabric.

Black Hat pulled himself up yet again, much to Flug's dismay, but it was only for a second and he got to see the beautiful sight of that long black garment being shed and tossed aside. Giving Flug a much appreciated view of Black Hat's form-fitted gray waistcoat and button down dress shirt. It was a long sleeve, did this man ever show _any_ skin, but the red fabric splashed across Flug's vision like a layer of dripping fresh blood.

God that was hot.

As soon as the obstructing outerwear was removed Black Hat was right back on top of him where he belonged, leaving Flug's neck bruised and bloody and the rest of him just bruised. He had an iron grip that demanded submission and Flug was only too eager to give in.

His eyes were closed and he could barely think but he could _feel_ and it was like nothing he had ever felt before in his entire life. Nothing compared, not anything he'd ever fantasized not anything with his hand there was no competition that the real thing was a thousand times better than anything he'd ever been able to imagine.

 _So intense. So good. So perfect. So everything._

Flug felt his arms pulled up and felt something being lifted over his head and still the only thing on his mind was _Where was Black Hat's mouth and why was it not on him?_ Said orifice was promptly returned to its rightful spot and parts beyond as he felt that moist tongue going over his Adam's apple and dip lower towards his chest. God would the wonders never cease? Flug certainly hoped not.

As that sickly sweet singeing sensation worked it's way down to his exposed nipples he arched his back clear off the bed and held onto Black Hat's shoulders for dear life. He felt lips close around it and sharp teeth delicately handle his body and moaned shamelessly.

" _Master,_ " He said in a long throaty moan. He could hold himself back no longer. He resigned himself to speech. It was pointless keeping things to himself. He wanted Black Hat to hear him. Hear the sounds he was making just for him and no one else. Let him hear the fruits of his labor.

Black Hat hummed in approval while he worked his mouth around Flug's chest down towards his navel. Licking and sucking and lightly nipping at the fresh expanse of flesh to deface. He came back up and busied his teeth on Flug's earlobe, producing delicate gasps from his eager partner.

As nibbled away at the soft skin, he whispered darkly into Flug's ear. "Are you mine?"

"Yes sir," Flug replied immediately. Maybe a little too immediately. But God the man was good. He was hiking up Flug's legs around him higher and squeezing his ass and Flug didn't want to do anything but spur him on further.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes sir," He said in an equally desperate tone. _Oh God just don't stop. Not for anything. Just keep doing what you're doing and give me the strength to hold on._

"Do you want _me?_ "

" _¡SI DIOS SI!_ " He said in an even louder moan.

That seemed to do it. Black Hat pulled away at light speed and Flug felt his hips lift and fall back down so quickly it was barely noticable. Maybe it was just a delay from everything else he was feeling. He was still feeling the world spin around him, maybe even worse when he didn't have Black Hat to cling to.

But that didn't matter because Black Hat was soon in his rightful position on top of him and between his legs. They squeezed around Black Hat's waist tighter and Flug could feel fabric moving against his bare flesh. He felt still-gloved fingers squeeze his bare thighs and it was just utter bliss until Flug came to a certain realization. It occurred to him that Black Hat hadn't taken anything more off after his coat.

Taking even more initiative, Flug slipped his hands around Black Hat's neckline. He fumbled around trying to get his tie off. Black Hat snickered at his timid movements but picked himself up just long enough that getting the damn thing off was possible. Loosening it was about all that Flug could end up doing and he just pulled it off over his head. The hat slipped off with it, and Flug got to see what Black Hat looked like without a hat for the first time.

He had combed back short black hair just a few shades darker than his skin, which had probably been pretty neat and tidy before but was now ruffled and unkempt like it was coming undone as much as the man himself might be. A few strands fell into his face, which was strangely blank, although Black Hat was still panting from their passionate tryst. It was like he froze once he was hat-less.

Strange, he looked almost...worried.

And he still was wearing his monocle. Ok, kind of weird. How was that even staying on? As a matter of fact how had the hat stayed on as long as it had?

Flug brushed a hand against Black Hat's cheek, and the man...flinched? Why was that? He relaxed after a second, but not before Flug took notice of the strange reaction. He looked at Flug's hand as if it was something unknown, something he wasn't sure about.

Flug ran a thumb across his high cheekbone, right under the monocle. He didn't say anything, but Black Hat seemed to understand what it was he was asking. He raised a hand and took the monocle off, revealing an eye clouded over and unfocused staring blankly ahead beneath a half-opened eyelid. If Flug could see colors right now, it would most likely be a pale shade of blue.

Well, that answered one question.

Flug wrapped both his hands around Black Hat's head and kissed him deeply. Black Hat hesitated a moment before kissing back, softly at first before he started kissing him hard. Hardest he had yet. So hard he was damn near forcing Flug down into the mattress and all Flug could do was just hold on and take it. His moans were swallowed by his partner, who was running his tongue over every inch of his mouth like he was trying to map it out and remember which actions produced the sweetest noises from him. Flug ran a hand through Black Hat's thick hair and found it...rustling? Was there a fan on? The windows weren't open so-

Flug quickly found his hands pinned down by his wrists on either side of his head. Held firm by Black Hat's still gloved hands like vices. Black Hat didn't say anything, or stop what he was doing. He did however move that blessed mouth down his chin and neck.

But Flug wasn't going to complain, because Black Hat's grip on his wrists and his mouth on his collarbone were pushing him farther and farther towards the edge and he'd be damned if it wasn't just getting better and better. He had no plans to move from his grasp, but Black Hat tightened his grip anyway. To the point it was almost painful, but a good sort of painful. Flug felt Black Hat stroke his palms with his thumbs, like his hands were precious things that he needed to be delicate with even as he held them down tightly. Black Hat moved up again and panted hotly into Flug's face. Oh God he just wanted him everywhere! If only he could just encompass his entire being with his own!

"You know, it occured to me," Black Hat whispered. "If I'm the Master, what does that make you?"

 _Slave,_ Flug's mind whispered.

He quickly tried pushing the thought out of his mind, as arousing as it was. It was exciting and thrilling and something that promised he'd enjoy himself and they'd do this again and it'd just get better and better and _he'd like it so much if he just said it then it could be real and he'd be so happy He'd be so happy serving his Master and letting him use him like this It wouldn't be as if he wouldn't be getting pleasure and satisfaction from it Not as if it was something he didn't want. He wanted this._

 _Didn't he?_

As great as it was, he was starting to come down from the initial high a bit. Starting to think about what was going on a bit more. He was still in the throngs of passion and lust, but switching between a mind clouded with desire and a mind clear from emotion and feelings. And it seemed to the latter half that the situation was escalating at a rate he might not be ready for.

Take for example, his lack of experience. Flug hadn't really gone this far with anyone in years. Scratch that, he'd never gone this far with anyone _ever_. He'd been kissed, he'd groped and been groped in a consensual setting, he'd done over-the-clothes type stuff like what this had started out as but in all honesty hand and mouth stuff was as far as he'd ever really gone. But this was quickly getting to be more and getting to possibly _mean_ more and he wasn't sure he really wanted it to mean anything or if it was wrong for it to _not_ mean anything or what exactly it was he wanted in the first place.

Fuck, was he ready for this?

"I see you have a thought." Black Hat remarked, bringing Flug out of his thoughts. "Care to tell me? Want to tell Master what you are?"

Flug was still trying to focus on gulping down the air, which was feeling hot and stuffy in this closed off apartment. Was it always so steamy in here? Had he just never noticed because there was never anyone else with him? The sweat was pouring down him in buckets, he felt.

He felt like he was slipping. His two minds were clashing and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to let this go on or stop it right now and he wasn't saying anything because he didn't know what it was he wanted to say.

Black Hat released his grip on Flug's wrists and rose to his knees. He was staring down at him, as he undid the single button on his waistcoat and slipped it off. "Don't want to say?" Black Hat asked, as he slowly began unbuttoning his blood red dress shirt. Slowly, slowly, ever so slowly undoing each button and giving Flug a gradually expanding view of what his bare chest looked like. Flug tried not to look so entranced by the action, tried not to be so obvious with how much he craved to see Black Hat shirtless and feel his skin on his. He could feel a few of his inhibitions being silenced as things progressed.

 _Master…_

The final button was undone and the red garment was slipped off of well defined shoulders and down toned arms. And Flug got an eyeful of what Black Hat's body was like.

Instead of a pristine expanse of carved ebony, it was marred and marked and full of scar after scar on top of scar tissue and very little was left untouched. Flug was amazed, what had done all this? What had Black Hat been through in his life? How was he even still alive with all of these? He could see things that were quote unquote "normal", such as what looked to be bullet or stab wounds, but there were some that were just plain bizarre. A few horizontal marks going around Black Hat's side looked suspiciously like claw marks. And that ring of indentations on his shoulder looked like they could've been made with teeth. Teeth that didn't look human. Canine, perhaps.

Black Hat was silent as he ran a few gloved fingers over a particularly deep looking scar going across his abdomen. He lowered himself on top of Flug again but didn't kiss or touch him. He stared at Flug with his one good eye, maybe trying to gauge his reaction. Trying to see what he thought about him. His body. Flug had his own scars, albeit not as many, which unlike Black Hat he couldn't hide so casually.

Rocinante stroked a scar on Black Hat's chest lightly, the skin was slightly damp with sweat but had that same rough uneven texture he knew from his own scars. Even if this one was much bigger and deeper. How had it not pierced his heart? Rocinante moved his hands around, feeling those things that looked to be teeth marks and wrapping his arms around Black Hat to pull him into another heated kiss. He felt more scars on his back, long curving marks that he followed down gently. Overlapping and cutting into each other. Black Hat was as passionate and strong as ever, forcing his way into Flug's mouth with no room for debate and pressing the two of them firmly together. Flug was just barely able to keep his head up and kiss him back, he was on the verge of fully relenting and just laying back as Black Hat continued with his sinful assault on his pleasure center. He was content letting him set the pace and enjoying everything that was going on so far so Black Hat should just take his pants off and...and then what?

Were they, were they actually going to have sex? Here? Now? Was that was this had been building up to? Did Flug want that? Did he want to have sex with Black Hat? How could he not, with how vehemently he declared that he wanted the man? With how passionately he'd kissed him? With how he'd moaned for him? How hungrily he watched him undress. It seemed like the answer should be an easy yes.

But there was still a sliver of unsure fear lurking in the back of his mind.

Did he actually want this? Here? Right now?

 _Toy,_ whispered a voice through his brain, massaging it with promises of pleasure and release. He tried not to think about what the word meant too hard. He thought he might not like it.

Black Hat pulled away and crouched over him leaving that unwanted (or was it) sliver of space between their near-bare bodies. Black Hat stroked his scarred right cheek with his gloved hand, making Flug mewl and lean into his wondrous touch. He felt he was about to go limp, he could barely keep his head up.

The clouded over haze of his neglected sexual desires was overtaking him and it was difficult to keep track of what was happening and what he was doing in response to it.

"Are you ready?" Black Hat questioned.

Flug nodded his head, not fully understanding what Black Hat was asking but wanting it all the same. It was getting harder and harder for him to think, or to just lift his head up. His arms limply held onto Black Hat for support, like literally every drop of blood in his body was being directed into his blue and white striped panties. Making _him_ harder and harder.

Black Hat smiled, removing his hand from Flug's face to trail it down his body. Lightly thumbing his nipples and running his fingers over his stomach. He began running the expensive glove leather over Flug's exposed thighs and playing with the hem of his matching kneesocks as he helped wrap his legs back around him. Flug felt like something out of a shojo wearing them.

Or rather, a yaoi.

Flug moaned from the feeling of hands on him and allowed himself to give in, Black Hat still playing his sick teasing games with his body and leaving him to grab onto him for dear life. He wondered faintly why Black Hat had kept his gloves on, while strong hands latched onto his ass and kneaded it through his panties until Flug was moaning like a cheap porno slut and the thought of that just made him want to sink into the sheets even further and just let whatever was going to happen happen.

Everything made his brain feel fuzzy and words were a chore. He didn't want to think. He just wanted this.

 _Slut,_ his mind said, making Flug question whether or not he truly _did_ want this as much as he thought he did.

Black Hat seemed to be going a bit spastic, his hands switching between holding him by the hips to wrapping around his waist to fisting handfuls of Flug's hair to move his head around and wrapping around his neck as he kissed him. It was like he couldn't keep his hands still or decide what it was he wanted to hold onto. He kissed him passionately, and Flug wrapped his arms around him to bring him deeper. Just like his mouth opened to let him in deeper. His body pushed against him to be closer.

It came so naturally now. Was this what sex was always like?

Black Hat kissed Flug's scars tenderly, the gentleness of his mouth such a contrast to the firmness of his hands that Flug let loose a contented sigh with " _Master_ " falling from his lips again.

"Tell me," he said in between deep kisses. "What are you?"

 _Doll,_ said the voice. Flug didn't dare repeat it. Black Hat continued until the voice came up with something else to whisper through his mind.

 _Slave,_

 _Slave Boy,_

 _Sex Slave,_

 _Sex Toy,_

 _Puppet,_

 _Fuck Puppet,_

 _Slut,_

 _Whore,_

" _What are you?"_

"P-Pet," Flug said, in unison with the voice in his head. "Pet," he repeated when Black Hat raised his head to confirm what Flug had told him.

"Pet," Black Hat said, letting the word roll across his tongue until he was satisfied with it. "My Pet," He said, sighing as the word escaped his lips. It seemed they had found what they were to each other.

"Let Master take care of you, my Pet." Black Hat whispered in Flug's ear, sending liquid fire to his cock and nearly making him come all on it's own. They both tightened their grips on each other, like that would keep them grounded to this moment. "Let me be everything you need. My precious Pet. Let me give you what you _need._ "

Flug was in no position to argue or debate, he could barely breathe and only caught his Master's words because they were right in his ear. He kept on talking; saying he would keep him safe, he would always be there for him, he would always be safe and sound with his Master, he just had to let him in. And he wanted to. He was slipping down and thinking was difficult even with his mind going 40 kilometers over the speed limit. He had thoughts, but there were fleeting and nearly impossible to latch onto for more than a few seconds. He just wanted to let go and let Black Hat have him.

But could he? Should he?

Flug could feel hands on him still, and a voice in his ear still whispering sweet nothings. He wasn't sure anymore what was going on though. He thought it felt good but now he wasn't sure. He thought he wanted this. Didn't he want this? What was wrong? _Was_ something wrong? There shouldn't be anything wrong. He was safe with his Master, wasn't he? Wasn't he safe? Didn't he feel safe? He wanted to feel safe here, underneath his Master's arousing touch.

His Master that he didn't really know all that much about.

What did he know about Black Hat anyway? What did he _really_ know about this man? This man he had made out with _twice_ now. And was currently in his bed. He couldn't pronounce, spell, read, or even really remember what his name actually was. That was kind of awkward when he really thought about it. He was essentially making out with someone he didn't even know.

Well, he knew Black Hat. He'd known him for, um, a few...a few weeks now. Uh, he was from...shit he didn't really know that either. He could remember that the name of his home country was something equally indecipherable as his own, but that was about it. He didn't know anything about what kind of place it was. Black Hat never really talked about himself beyond being a villain. Flug didn't know if he had any family or anything.

Well he was here now. And lived...Flug didn't know where. He'd never been and Black Hat had never made mention of his current abode.

Who was this guy on top of him?

Shit, he didn't even actually know how old the man was. He seemed to be older than Flug, but that was more from the way he carried himself. He had one of those faces that was kind of just ageless. Flug couldn't really gauge _how much_ older Black Hat was.

Ok that's, that's actually a little concerning. How little he knew.

And then there were the scars. They themselves were not the issue. It was just, well, there were _so many._ So many going over and under each other, scar tissue on top of scar tissue and certain things were just plain strange. Like these ones Flug was tracing down Black Hat's back. They felt long and thin, swiping down the expanse of dark flesh. What were they from? How long had he had them?

He said he would take care of him. He wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that this man on top of him (who he knew next to nothing about and yet really wanted to give himself to for reasons he didn't want to fully admit to) could be trusted to, well, _be with._ He was lonely, oh so alone and so desperate for another's touch. His body gave above and beyond the standard positive reactions. If anything it felt like his touch sensitivity had been heightened rather than subdued.

Heightened more than he could take and he didn't know how to stop it. He couldn't focus, his mind was whirling and he barely felt what was going on specifically he just felt this person touching his body and felt his body scream out for more.

He potentially caught a break when the heavenly touches seemed to cease. He peeked up through heavy eyelids to see Black Hat joining him in stripping to his underwear. He had on black boxer briefs with what was perhaps a deep maroon red waistband. It was a bit hard to see when the colors weren't vibrant.

Wait...when did Flug take his clothes off? He didn't remember doing that...

Black Hat. Had Black Hat?

Flug's eyes shot open and he came to the realization that Black Hat had, indeed, stripped him of his clothes. His chest was bare and speckled with nicks and wet spots and he had nothing on but his matching blue and white striped panties and kneesocks. His chest was rising and falling at a rate that was probably much too fast but there still wasn't enough air for him. It was all going in and out too quickly for him to actually get any of that sweet sweet oxygen he needed.

Um, Black Hat was eyeing him like he was the sweetest treat in the world; hungrily and eager to dig in. Flug wasn't sure if it was arousing or terrifying and wondered in some back corner of his mind if there was a word for something that was equally both. He came back quickly, locking their lips together without warning and leaving Flug to kiss back more on reflex than out of want. He wrapped his arms around Black Hat but he wasn't fully convinced that this was what he wanted anymore.

Yes, yes it was getting to be far too much. Far far _far_ too much Flug couldn't take this he couldn't do this right now he couldn't just sleep with him just like that he had things like self respect and dignity and other made up concepts to use as excuses so that he didn't have to say that he was _scared._ He was _scared_ to do this because he didn't know who this was he didn't know what this really was for either of them anymore cuz it had gone _way_ farther than was planned and he didn't actually fully know _how._

He wanted to trust that this man knew what he was doing, trust that he _could be_ trusted, but how could he trust someone he didn't know? How could he give his first time to a complete stranger?

How could he have sex with a stranger like...like some _whore?_

He felt his panties being dragged down and he just broke.

"W-wait wait wait wait wait stop s-st-sto-stop stop stop p-please stop please st-stop stop!" He cried out, pushing Black Hat off of him. He scrambled to pull his underwear up and cover himself and the fact that he might've been leaking precum.

Flug tried in vain to get his breathing under control but it seemed like it was just getting harder and harder and like he might pass out if he didn't get any air soon. Black Hat was confused and might've been asking what was wrong but Flug couldn't discern words right then he just needed to breathe. Breathe. In and out, in and out, in and out and shit did he need to put on a video to remember how to breathe!?

Black Hat reached out to touch him but Flug wasn't having any of it. He slapped his hands away and tried to calm down on his own. He tried backing away but there really wasn't anywhere else to go except maybe the floor so he was pretty much trapped on the bed and he couldn't escape and he couldn't breathe. It wasn't working, shit it wasn't working, why wasn't it working why couldn't he breathe? What would make it work? What would-

"NO Stop st-stop stop let go let go l-l-let g-go let go no stop no stop!" Flug cried out in muffled panic as Black Hat held him tight against his chest. He could still feel his raging erection and thought for a moment that Black Hat would try to resume where they left off so he started pushing and shoving and hitting weakly trying to wrench himself free to no avail. He was too strong. He couldn't fight him off. It was like shoving against a wall, he couldn't break away.

Flug could've sworn he felt a tear go down his cheek, as he resigned himself to whatever Black Hat was going to do to him. He held onto him even though he was afraid, even though he didn't know what it was he wanted or didn't want any more, he clung to Black Hat because damn it he was the only thing he _could_ hold on to, as confused and afraid as he was. His rock in the tempest of sensations and emotions and wants and needs and other things he couldn't put into words. He'd be good, he swore through sobs, he swore he'd be good.

Flug didn't know how long it took him to calm down, all he could tell was that gradually he was able to catch his breath. Black Hat had not moved, had not made any attempts to touch him any further than keeping him pressed against him, he hadn't even said anything. When Flug hadn't lashed out after a few minutes and had relaxed against him somewhat, Black Hat opened his arms and let him go.

Flug didn't pull away for a second, trying to wrap his head around the latest events that had transpired between the two of them.

Had that whole marking thing really just been a cheap trick to get close to Flug? Get him to allow Black Hat to bite him, more or less consensually? Take advantage of the fact the Flug liked it? Had Black Hat's end goal been to sleep with him all along?

Well, Flug technically had made the first move. Didn't he? He _had_ kissed him first. But that wasn't an excuse to jump into... _that._ Not so soon! Not so immediately! It was just a kiss. A heated one, but it didn't mean they had to go further.

But...Black Hat _had_ asked him if he wanted to continue after that. He had pulled away and asked if Flug wanted him to take it further. He asked if Flug wanted more, and Flug had told him yes. So, had Flug led him on?

Well, Flug _did_ want more. He had wanted things to go on, hadn't he? It was like sifting through a whirlwind of memories, all jumbled and caught up in the heat of the moment and covered in a thick haze of lust and pent up desire.

And then Flug up and called him "Master". In the midst of a heated embrace. Well, how many ways can someone interpret that? It comes off as a clear sign to keep going, that the other person is enjoying it and wants more. And Flug... _was_ enjoying it. Wasn't he?

And he...he _had_ allowed Black Hat to take his clothes off. To strip him to his underwear. He had been vaguely aware that that's what was going on, but wasn't thinking about it enough for it to really sink it. The implications it held. But he had let it happen.

And then...Black Hat had taken _his_ shirt off. And they'd quietly held each others gazes as Flug took his body in. Flug could've said no, that this was going farther than he was ready for, he could have. Couldn't he have?

But, well, Black Hat had looked... _nervous._ Like he thought the sheer amount of scars on his form would scare Flug off. Make him change his mind. Like things were going good, until he took his own clothes off and then Flug decided he didn't like it anymore. Didn't like _him._ Which was not true! Flug didn't mind them, he had his own, it'd be pretty damn hypocritical and shallow if he had any sort of problem with Black Hat's scars! But, maybe he should've still said something.

There were moments where Flug could've ended it. Flug had more than enough times and chances to tell him to stop, but he hadn't. He'd had multiple chances to end things before they went too far, but he hadn't. Flug had the opportunity to tell Black Hat "No," many times, but he _hadn't._ The man himself had paused things to ask if Flug still wanted things to go further. He could've said no. Could've spoken up. He could've made his rising fears known, explained why he felt things should stop here. Tell his partner he wanted him to stop or at the very least slow down a bit so he could get his bearings. But he never did. As a matter of fact, he'd encouraged him. Told him to continue. Told him to take it further. Told him to really make him _his._ Told him he wanted this. He thought he had. He had thought this was what he wanted.

He'd done this to himself.

 _Whore._

* * *

Traslations:

 _oh Dios mio = oh my God_ (Spanish)

 _ **perturbato = perterbed**_ (Italian)

 _Cállate...y hazme tuyo = Shut up...and make me yours_ (Spanish)

 _Si insistes = If you insist_ (Spanish)

 _¡SI DIOS SI! = YES GOD YES!_ (Spanish)

* * *

Notes:

Now remember, I can't get in touble for putting a borderline sex scene on here if no one reports it. *wink wink*

And, technically speaking, sex did not happen here. I'm just a gigantic tease. If I really must, I suppose I could censor it and just link you all to the AO3 version which will have explicit content for those who'd like it.

Oh, and I just got a tumblr! in case anyone wants to talk to me more directly or scream at me for all the cliffhangers. Literally, just got in like, this past week. Will be posting fanfic updates and even previews, so follow me!


	18. Chapter 18: We Need to Talk

"You can say no." Black Hat said. "You know that, don't you?"

Black Hat had stayed in the middle of the bed, closer to the foot. Flug looked up at him through cautious eyes. Since he'd calmed down, he'd crawled away at the head of the bed and had been silently holding himself in his arms. He didn't know what to think about anything. He had no idea what he could say to explain how he'd reacted, why things had suddenly broke down when they should've just gotten better and better. Neither of them had spoken until this.

Black Hat fixed him with a serious stare. "I had no intentions of forcing you into my employ, and I have none about forcing you into bed either. I may be a villain, and I say that with pride, but I have standards."

It comforted Flug to hear that.

"I told you before, it didn't have to go further than your neck if you didn't want it to. You could've just said you wanted to stop. I can handle being told 'no'."

"I..." Flug tried to speak up. "I thought...I did...want to. Want you. I thought, but then..." He tried putting what he felt into words but he just didn't know how on earth he could explain something he himself didn't fully understand. "I don't know. I...it, it was good, and I liked it, I-I _did_ li-like it. And t-then-"

"Did I talk to much?"

"Huh?"

"Did I...was it something I said?" Black Hat asked, looking uncharacteristically...sheepish? Was that the right word to describe that expression on his face? "Did all that 'let me take care of you' stuff make you uncomfortable?"

Flug felt his face flush. Oh yeah, he remembered hearing all that. "Uh, n-n-no, no tha-that wasn't it. I-I thought that was, uh, fine."

"Just fine?"

Uh oh. Was that not what he wanted to hear? What was Flug supposed to say? Well, it wouldn't make sense to say he found it reassuring when immediately after he starting screaming and pushing him away. But in reality, that was kind of what had happened. All that stuff Black Hat had been saying to him; _Let me take care of you, Let me be everything you need,_ calling him _his precious pet,_ that had made him feel _safe._ Like he could potentially _be safe._ Safe with his _Master._ Oh God he swore he could feel his face heating up even more just from thinking that! All this blood rushing from his groin to his cheeks couldn't be good for his health. Why was he thinking these things?

And that's really what it boiled down to. He had felt some degree of safety, some semblance of security in this man's arms, and he'd gotten scared. He'd gotten scared and started messing with his own mind until he burst and pushed Black Hat away before he could get any closer to him.

Because as much as he wanted to give in, he had no idea how he could.

How could he feel safe with someone he knew so little about?

"Y-Yes, um, I was f-f-f-fine with you saying th-things like that." He said.

"Then what was it?" Black Hat asked hotly. "What changed?"

Flug flinched at his tone. He sounded mad. Hell, he probably was. It was pretty damn obvious in hindsight where all that was heading, why was Flug so shocked by it? He was probably pissed about Flug changing his mind right at the last minute. Right when things were going to get _good._

Black Hat muttered something Flug couldn't make out, then said, "Flug. Flug, look at me."

Flug lifted his gaze up to Black Hat's eyes. It was odd, seeing him without his monocle and hat. His head seemed strangely bare without them. And his left eye was a little bit distracting. Flug tried not to stare at it too much.

"Flug, I'm not mad." He said, sounding like he was trying very much not to be mad. "I'm just trying to understand where exactly it was that things changed."

Flug didn't know what to say so he remained silent. Black Hat's face scrunched up exasperation.

"It wasn't just me that was enjoying that, right?" He asked. Like he needed to make sure he hadn't accidentally misread the _entire_ situation. "I _did_ ask if you wanted things to go further, didn't I? You _did_ say yes, did you not?"

"Yes," Flug admitted. "You did. I did."

"So...can you just..." Black Hat struggled to put what he wanted to say into words. "Just tell me what it was that was...too much? Can you do that? Because I really have no idea what it was I did wrong."

"N-nothing!" Flug said loudly. Louder than he had meant to. He self-consciously covered his mouth. "You, you were great. R-Really. It's-"

"Flug, you don't need to spare my feelings or some crap like that. Just tell me-"

"I've never had sex before." He blurted out. And immediately felt his face bloom like a ripe tomato. His ears were burning like they had just been set on fire. Oh God just let him crawl under a rock and die.

"Oh." Black Hat said, averting his gaze. His right eye was blown wide open. "So I suppose this was _all_ a bit...much, then."

"Y-yes," Flug said, relieved that Black Hat acknowledged it too. "I think it w-was a little t-t-t-too fast for m-me, heh." He chuckled nervously. And immediately stopped laughing when he remembered that he'd helped Black Hat to undress, a little. And had kissed him back. And had held onto him. He'd participated as well. It wasn't as if he'd just laid back and let things happen. He'd had a part in it too.

It was his own fault.

"As I said before," Black Hat said, without his usual bravado. "We don't _need_ to be physical with each other. It was just to make us _look_ like we're romantically involved. It's not necessary for us to actually kiss or do anything further."

"Thank you," Flug said. He was feeling _much_ better now. Much more relaxed. It was ok. Things were going to be ok. He nearly forgot that they were both in their underwear.

Until his eyes flitted down and saw that there was a nearly naked Black Hat sitting across from a nearly naked him. In bed.

Oh God he was so flustered! He wanted to just curl up and die! What would his parents think of him having some stranger in bed with him! He just almost lost his virginity to a man he barely knew!

A man who was still sporting a fairly impressive bulge, Flug noticed.

OH shit Black Hat caught him staring! Shit, he _was_ staring! He'd been staring at his...underwear. Flug made a very undignified squeaking noise and covered his face with a pillow. _Dios, mátame ahora._ Obviously he should just _die_ now. Of pure unadulterated _shame._ God, just smite him down where he was; curled up in matching panties and kneesocks and borderline suffocating himself with a pillow because facing the nearly nude man before him was too to take in much right now.

 _Actually, just the man himself might've been too much to take in if you know what I- OH MY GOD STOP THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR CHEAP SEX JOKES!_

"Flug?" Black Hat asked. "Flug, I'm coming over, ok?"

Flug didn't move. He felt the bed dip in places as Black Hat crawled towards him. He allowed Black Hat to pull the pillow away. His eyes were shut tight, he didn't want to look at him right now. He felt so utterly _humiliated._ He wasn't even sure if he was ok with Black Hat looking at him right now. Looking at his exposed body. Seeing how he looked in panties and kneesocks. And oh, they matched! Well, at least he'd lucked out and worn a matching set the one time a man came over and they ended up in bed!

His eyes gradually opened. As he was still curled up, all he could see were the tops of his knees, peeking out from the blue-striped hem.

"Flug?" Black Hat asked from above him. "Look at me."

Flug took a deep breath and raised his gaze up to look at Black Hat. At least from this angle there was no risk of seeing anything below his waist. But that still left him with a rather muscular chest to check out before he got up to his face. The man wasn't a bodybuilder or anything but he had a very nice physique. Scars and all. Flug noticed that they weren't contained to his torso, there were a fair amount of scars going down both of his arms. He wondered vaguely if there were any on his legs as well, he hadn't thought to check.

And his face...well, Flug had seen that. It was new, to see his other eye. Flug hadn't ever asked why he wore the monocle, it had never come up and it seemed rude to ask about out of the blue. He suspected that Black Hat might've been blind or missing the eye, given the opaqueness of the thing. It was definitely a contrast, with his functioning eye being such a deep, dark reddish color and the other being such a milky shade of what was probably a pale blue. The shape of them too, was also interesting. Black Hat had a bit of a pull to his eyes, making their shape rather angular and his gaze all the more piercing when they weren't blown wide. Even the blind one, under it's half-opened eyelid, gave off the impression that it was still looking right through him. Even if it couldn't properly focus on him.

Black Hat had apparently brushed his hair back. It was now all neatly out of his face. His face that was rather unreadable right now. What was going through this man's mind? Flug squirmed under his gaze, feeling all the more _exposed. On display._ So _seen._ God he was uncomfortable.

"Flug," He said. "May I kiss you again?"

Flug averted his eyes. "Y-You said w-w-we didn't ha-have to do th-things like that."

"We don't." He agreed as he lowered himself down to be at eye level with him. Oh God he was so close! "That's why I'm asking. I _want_ to."

Of all the things he could've said! Flug looked back to him, very unsure and very confused. Did he really want this? Did Black Hat really want to kiss him again? Was that a genuine desire of his? He hadn't seemed to show any interest in him before this, not counting the night they both got drunk. Flug had chalked that up to just that; both of them being drunk. Black Hat hadn't been acting overly...amorous towards him since. Had he? Had Flug just not been picking up on the signs? Had there been signals the whole time that he had just brushed off, thinking himself so below anyone's interest?

He couldn't glean anything from Black Hat himself. Aside from the fact that he just said that he wanted to, and had been a very active participant in their little tryst just now. His face, as before, didn't reveal whatever it was that he was truly thinking. And Flug didn't have the nerve to try and see if there was still lust deep in that eye.

And...did _Flug_ want to kiss Black Hat again? He was immensely grateful that Black Hat continually gave him a choice in the matter. That he wasn't just going to take what he wanted from him without so much as a warning. That he wasn't just going to shove him back down, force his tongue back into his mouth...oh, that tongue. That tongue that ran across his teeth and made him moan. Made his body feel _hot._ So hot he was burning up. He burned so hot and his touch only fanned the flames. He wasn't going to hold him down, move that tongue down his chest again, rip the panties right off of him, maybe with his teeth, and-

-Okay. Stopping that train of thought right there.

He should really give Black Hat an answer.

"...Okay." He said, unfolding his knees so they weren't blocking Black Hat anymore. "But, but just a ki-kiss. Alright?"

"Just a kiss." He repeated as he slowly bridged what little gap there was between them. "Alright."

It was different than before. It was, dare Flug say, _soft._ Simple. Slow. Very much just a kiss. Black Hat had very thin lips, not that Flug's were very plump or full or anything. He never thought of his own as any especially kissable. Thin though they were, Black Hat's lips weren't by any means unpleasant. It was a good kiss, as odd as it was to think that. Flug found his eyes slipped shut as he kissed him back. Well, it would just be even more uncomfortable if he just stayed still and _didn't_ kiss back, wouldn't it? That would just make things even _weirder_ between them. Black Hat had said that he wanted to kiss him, and maybe Flug wanted to kiss Black Hat as well. Feel him when he was fairly certain that his mind was somewhat clear.

A sigh escaped his lips, opening them a bit.

He gasped as he felt sharp teeth handle his lower lip delicately. It felt so nice, how they just barely punctured the skin. Not a bite, hardly even a nibble. It made Flug want to go limp and allow this man to hold him again. To take him in his arms, lay him down, and let his mouth go where it pleased. He felt that blessed tongue lap at his teeth, asking if it was still welcomed inside. Flug gingerly allowed his jaws to relax, to allow it entry and to intertwine with his own in a slow, almost calculated rhythm-

 _-It was strange, but not bad. It was his first time ever doing this, hell, he'd never even kissed anyone else before this at all. He didn't dare to try sneaking around like this at home. But now that he was away, and had hit the ultimate jackpot, he was eager to try out everything he'd fantasized about. Julio had a bit more experience with this kind of thing, he actually did have the nerve to sneak around and steal kisses behind his parent's backs, so it was like a fun learning experience! Rocinante was nothing if not a fast learner._

 _It really was fun too. Stealing away at every opportunity, doing little things like this that just felt so much more thrilling with the secrecy of their relationship. It was just simple kissing, even if it involved their tongues, but it felt amazing after he'd been waiting for the chance to have even just this for so long. Lips on his and hands curiously snaking around him, testing out what felt right-_

-And then he really _did_ feel hands on him, coaxing his body to relent and lean back as Black Hat moved over him.

As tempting as it felt, the urge there to simply lie back and allow things to go where they would, there was still a very pressing matter that needed to be addressed. And it wasn't the fact that he was thinking about someone else while kissing Black Hat. He doubted he'd ever address that with the man.

Flug pushed him away lightly before either of them could take it any further. "There's, there's something. Something else."

"What is it?"

"It's..." Oh wow, how to say this? _I barely know anything about you besides that you're a self-proclaimed super villain and that makes kissing you kind of weird? Add to that the fact that you're my future boss-for-life and this is all kinds of awkward?_

Fuck it. "W-well, it's just that I, uh, I barely know anyth-thing about you. All I really know is that you're a villain and...that you have a lot of money, I guess? It makes kissing you...a-and other things...very, strange, to me. A-And there's the fact that, well, you're my boss. And, I agreed to work f-for you for, uh, for the rest of m-my life. It p-puts me in a rather aw-awkward position."

Black Hat considered his words for a moment, nodding his head. He proclaimed, "I understand."

He then swiftly latched onto Flug by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Have dinner with me."

Flug blinked owlishly. " _¿Que?_ " He asked in a small voice.

"You're right." Black Hat said. "I really haven't told you anything about myself. I am, _**em essência**_ , a stranger. So, have dinner with me."

Flug was frozen. He understood the words, but they weren't quite getting through to his brain. Black Hat just asked him (well, technically _told_ him) to have dinner with him. _Dinner._ As in... _a date?_ Dinner was a very date-like meal, wasn't it? Had Black Hat just asked out him out? On a date? Did Rocinante Flugslys just get asked out on a date?!

"Um..." Black Hat said, maybe wondering about that oddly blank and confused look on Flug's face. Or why he was still silent. "Would you _please_ have dinner with me?"

"I'm sorry, would you mind slapping me real quick?" Flug asked quietly. "I need to know this is really happening and that I haven't fallen into a coma from lack of sleep or something."

Black Hat gave him a kind of weird look. Something Flug couldn't dissect and name. But he drew his arm back and backhanded Flug across the face before he could think too much about what it might mean. The force caused his head to spin and for a second after the loud crack resonated he didn't even feel anything. Physically, at least. Emotionally, he felt a bit calmer, like that slap had actually gotten it through his head that yes, indeed, this was happening. He had really just been asked out to dinner by his villainous boss, who was currently in his bedroom, while they were both in their underwear, right after they had a seriously hardcore make out session that very nearly almost led to sex. The morning after he had gone to a party at Aurelio Cruz's house.

What a day. But at least he knew now that this was real life and not just some fantasy.

As a matter of fact, Flug was about to turn and thank Black Hat for doing that without any questions, until it hit him that Black Hat had in fact, just hit him. More specifically, he realized _how_ he had hit him.

His eyes filled with tears as the sting set in. "You didn't have to pimp-slap me!" He sobbed out, holding his right cheek. His skin felt slippery. That slap might've opened a few scars up.

Black Hat recoiled in confusion. "You asked me to slap you!" He said incredulously.

"I didn't think you'd do it like that!"

"I didn't know you had a preference for _how_ you'd like to be slapped across the face!"

"What is _wrong_ with you!?"

"I've never had anyone ask me to slap them outside of sex!" He said. "No one else complained about how I did it!"

"We aren't having sex right now!"

"We're in bed! That's close enough!"

"Stop shouting!" Flug shouted.

Once they'd both quieted down, and Flug did his best to mentally lessen the stinging in his cheek, Black Hat spoke. Strangely nonchalantly. "So, about dinner,"

Flug laughed out loud and fell back on the bed. "You're really asking me out to dinner after you just slapped me?"

"Well, now I have to make it up to you." Flug could _hear_ that mock-seductive smirk he had on. That maybe wasn't so mock.

Oh God it was like a bad romantic comedy. Which Flug found himself laughing at anyway. Even though he couldn't imagine going out in public with another man so coolly. On what was so obviously a date. Hell, even with Julio he never really did anything like that. If they ever went out, it was with a group and they just stayed by each other semi-casually and snuck off as the night went on.

"Would you like to go to my place?" Black Hat asked.

Wait, Flug was confused. What?

"What?"

"You aren't a very..." Black Hat searched for the right words. " _Public_ person. Would it be better if we dined in the privacy of my home?"

Ok, Flug was a little mixed on that question. On the one hand, yes, a private dinner in his home was probably preferable than Black Hat trying to take him to some fancy restaurant or something. Which seemed like something Black Hat would do. Flug would never be able to relax with so many people around them. Not to mention the atmosphere of the place would put him on edge all night. He'd spend the entire evening worrying over whether or not he was doing something wrong, or if he was dressed properly, or if just the two of them dining together was eliciting stares from the other tables. Oh God it'd be a nightmare. On the other, he had no idea where Black Hat lived or what his (House? Apartment?) place was like. There was also the matter of being in his home, away from prying eyes. Simultaneously comforting and anxiety-inducing because he still had no idea what to really expect from this man. Where would things go after dinner? Was he going to try and get him drunk again? They'd already be in his home, near his _bed._

Or a couch.

Or a table.

Also, if it was dinner at his place, did that mean Black Hat would be cooking for him? Ordering take-out wasn't really what came to mind when Flug pictured a romantic dinner date.

"Can you actually make anything normal? Aside from burgers?" He asked. "No offense, but I literally have no idea what you have for lunch most days."

"I can!" Black Hat declared, placing a hand on his chest proudly. "Why, my first year in Italy I got by working at a restaurant in Naples! Never mind that it was a front for the mob! I met some of the most amazing people and I learned to make a mean fettuccine alfredo. Among other things." He smiled deviously. "Perhaps I'll get the chance to tell you about them."

Flug wasn't fully sure what that was exactly but he assumed it to be some sort of pasta. It sounded pretty appetizing, to be honest. He _had_ been in a kind of noodle-mood lately. Here's hoping the man could actually make something that was edible to someone other than himself.

"Yeah alright." He said, shrugging. "Dinner it is."

"Great!" Black Hat jumped off the bed and began dressing himself rapidly. "Tomorrow good for you? I can pick you up around seven and I promise you a fabulous dinner by eight!"

"Tomorrow's fine." Flug said. Thankfully he didn't work Sunday's, so he could use the time to go shopping at his leisure and maybe pick out some nicer clothes. It may just be dinner at Black Hat's, but he felt he should dress up a bit.

Wait, didn't he work today? Shit, what time was it?

Flug hunted around for his pants (after getting his glasses on finally), which Black Hat tossed him after he'd gotten his shirt buttoned back up. Crap, his phone was nearly dead. And apparently on silent since his manager had actually called a few times, seeing as he was late. Damn it.

By the time Flug slipped his pants back on, Black Hat had already managed to get everything but his monocle and hat back. Damn he dressed fast. How was it he practically threw his clothes back on and yet seemed to look as suave as ever? Were his clothes even wrinkled? Did he iron them real quick this morning? Wait, did Flug even _own_ a clothes iron?

Flug helped him hunt around for his missing accessories, finding the monocle on the left side of the bed on the floor and the hat on the right. Gaining them, he looked exactly as he had every other time Flug had seen him. Did he own any other clothes? If Flug went through his closet was he going to just find multiple sets of this same outfit like a cartoon character?

Not that Flug had any reason to be going through his clothes! Or, or thinking about what he looked like out of them! Even if the image was a bit hard to get out of his head. That firm body with its many layers of scars. Perhaps Black Hat would tell him about a few of them over the dinner they'd be sharing. Together.

"Oh, Flug, I almost forgot to ask you," Black Hat said, righting his headwear in the mirror. "What's with the newspapers?" He pointed to the windows.

"I-I, I like my privacy." Flug said, eyes downcast

"Me too, but you're being a bit obvious." He said. "I mean, you may as well have a sign up announcing that you have something to hide."

"You let me w-worry about that," Flug said, a bit darkly.

"Oh ho, ok then." Black Hat said with a dark chuckle of his own. Welp, no contest. Black Hat was WAAAAY better at sounding intimidating than Flug was. That wasn't even half as threatening and yet it was far more malevolent just by the way he said it. Maybe it was the voice.

Black Hat left the bedroom without a word, leaving Flug to trail behind him once he put a shirt on. He saw him on the couch, putting his shoes back on. Oh, so he spent the night here? On the couch? That couldn't have been all too comfortable. Did he have any blankets or anything?

"Well then, I suppose I'm off." He announced, making his way through the apartment like he did it all the time. Fuck, _did_ he? Did Flug _really_ want to know how often Black Hat had just waltzed around his apartment like he owned the place?

"Black Hat?" The man turned back as he reached the front door. "How many times have you been in my apartment without me knowing?"

The man flashed an evil smirk. "Not counting last night, probably less than a handful."

"Give me a number." Flug said seriously. This seemed to just amuse him.

"Five, give or take?" He said with a shrug. The smirk never leaving his face and his eye never leaving Flug's.

"Were there any...anyt-times that I...I w-w-was ho-home?" Flug nervously dared to ask.

Black Hat's face fell. Instead of looking wicked, he just looked annoyed. "Flug, what sort of _**amador**_ do you take me for? Really." He rolled his eye as he turned and promptly left the apartment of his own accord.

That...that really didn't answer the question! Sure, it _sounded_ kind of like a no, but he never actually _said_ no so what was that supposed to mean!? Maybe? Fuck maybe! Well, if he had, he couldn't have done it anytime since Flug became soulless and sleepless, right? Even if he was zoned out in front of his laptop screen, he'd have noticed a whole other person in the apartment with him, right?

 _Right?!_

* * *

Well, that was...unexpected.

Hell, calling it just _unexpected_ felt like the understatement of the century. Black Hat genuinely had not woken up this morning with any intentions besides sucking at Flugs neck. He hadn't even had any strong convictions that he would get so much as _that_ far with him. He wasn't sure precisely how Flug would react to his words, and was greatly surprised at the level of just how positively he did. He didn't just _go along_ with it, he'd expanded the scope of Black Hat's little game, without even realizing it! It made the vile villain smirk to himself, at the thought of how Flug essentially just assisted in his own acquisition. He was smart, downright conniving at times, but kind of gullible. A combination that Black Hat was eager to take advantage of again and again and again as he got closer to the future doctor.

Although, he had to say, it had really thrown him for a fucking loop when Flug went and _kissed him._

He _never_ imagined Flug would do that right then. The man was always so... _unsure._ So worrisome and cautious. He questioned everything and made most of his (sober) decisions based on logic and practicality. Black Hat knew he'd enjoy the extra attention to his neck sure, but he'd figured the man would be more embarrassed about his excitement, more flustered and hesitant about continuing.

He'd expected something along the lines of " _Uh, um, o-o-okay, th-that's enough? R-right? That's en-n-nough for n-n-now?"_ Along with a burning red face and some meek attempt at hiding his arousal. Black Hat expected that he'd have to talk him into letting himself be played with a few more times before he became at ease with the idea of taking it further. And Black Hat had thought that _he'd_ have to be the one to initiate things. He'd thought that he'd need to be the one pushing to be more intimate with him. Certainly not that _Flug_ would throw himself at him so soon and let things progress so far. How desperate for another's touch he must be.

And, Black Hat admitted to himself, he had enjoyed Flug's reactions to his body. That Flug had not turned away upon seeing his scars. Black Hat didn't like showing them off, he liked looking at them himself even less, but it was... _nice_...that another looked on his body with what was more curiosity than something trite like concern or (God forbid) _pity._ Black Hat didn't want to be coddled about them. He appreciated that Flug had taken them for what they were and gotten back into the swing of things easily enough. That little moment of Flug drinking in the sight of him, his hand tracing a few that caught his eye and then drawing him back into that tight embrace-

Yeah, Black Hat made up his mind. He wanted more of that. He wanted to have the man. By Flug's own words, Black Hat was indeed his _Master._ He'd moaned it out _multiple_ times, the ghosting of his arms and legs wrapped around him and that voice in his ear making his pants start to feel tight. And he had decided that he would be his _Pet._ Again, very unexpected, but not at all disagreeable. If that was what he wanted to be to him (he _had_ been the one to say it, after all) then Black Hat would accept. _Gladly._ He was sure that he could make Rocinante Flugslys into a fine Pet, he just had to play his cards right.

Kind of like he had been all morning. Each word carefully chosen, giving the illusion of choice and leaving the cold inevitability of things in the dark. Even if he didn't get the desired results _right now,_ he had the opportunity to try again at a later time to get what he wanted. As a matter of fact, he had a marvelous chance of getting close to the stuttering scientist again the very next night. It meant so much more when Flug felt he was making his own choices. And for the most part, he had. Black Hat may have maneuvered certain things into action, but it was ultimately Flug's decision to participate. And he'd gone above and beyond what Black Hat ever dared to picture he might do. Like he was calling Black Hat's bluff, not that he had been bluffing in the slightest. _He_ had kissed him. _He_ had said that he wanted more from him. Hell, he up and said that he _wanted him,_ proclaimed it loud and clear. God Black Hat wished he'd placed wiretaps in his apartment. He would've loved to play that back and listen to that throaty declaration again.

At least he'd still have the footage, of things going far past what he'd planned.

Until Black Hat messed it up.

He didn't care what Flug said, he felt like _he'd_ been the one who ruined what could've been a terrific morning for the both of them. Clearly he'd gone too far, had rushed things like he'd already known not to, and Flug was just too inexperienced to tell him where it was he'd crossed the line. Perhaps he wasn't fully sure himself when exactly it got to be too much for him.

How had he forgotten that the man was still a shy virgin, beneath all the lustful spontaneity? How had he misjudged how Flug would react in such a huge way? Clearly he needed to ask more directly next time, because he was not at all interested in being shoved away in a panic again. Not from one who produced such provocative sounds and gave him such sensations. He'd thought it had been clear what he was asking, he thought Flug _had_ indeed understood and consented. Obviously that hadn't been the case, as it vexed Black Hat to admit. This dinner would be the perfect chance to get Flug to let his guard down and give Black Hat some _real_ insight on how best to go about training him. Make him into his _perfect_ soulbound pet.

Wait, was Flug going to accept it if Black Hat tried to call him that again? Had he changed his mind about that as well? Had that been part of what finally overwhelmed him? Would he reject his own chosen label? Would Black Hat have to coax Flug into relenting, or picking something equally salacious as being his pet? Oh come on, that was so fucking hot! He didn't _want_ to call him anything else! And he hoped that Flug would still call him his _Master._ Or Lord. He was fond of the sound of that as well.

Fuck, Black Hat wanted to hit something.

Black Hat climbed into his car, and was about to start up the engine when he hear a voice exclaim behind him " _¡Buenos días_ fancy Voldemort!"

"GAH!" He swung out at whoever just spoke.

His elbow collided with Demetra's face. As she knocked into the backseats Black Hat realized that, oh yeah, he left her alone last night to fend for herself against a dick and his probably asshole friends. Good to see she was alright. But why was she in his car? How did she get back in? Hadn't he locked his car last night?

Also, why the hell was he just hitting everyone in the face lately? When did that become a thing?

"Oh, shit, sorry about that." He said. "Why are you in my car?"

"Owwwww!" She whined nasally. "What the hell is your problem? Did you wake up on the wrong side of Flug's bed?"

 _ **Oh I fucking wish.**_ "I...wasn't expecting you."

"Well, when you ditched me for Flug, asshole move by the way, Aurelio and his dudes tried to get me go with _them._ Suffice to say, I was not having it. So I crashed in your car. Got a little cold. You're lucky I don't know how to hot-wire shit cuz I'd have just driven myself home and left _you_ stranded. See how you liked it."

"Did...did you fucking break into my car?!" Black Hat asked, equal parts surprised and kinda pissed. He could've sworn that he locked it last night after she'd taken Flug out and he'd gone upstairs with Aurelio.

"I kept _other people_ from breaking into your car!" Her nose was dripping a small amount of blood. "Really, you should be thanking me. Rufio was the only one too scared to come near your ride. Guess he thought you'd have it out for him if he so much as _tried_ to screw with it."

Black Hat smiled evilly at her. "He's right to think that."

Demetra scoffed. "Yeah, well, I slept in a car last night, my phones dead, stupid iPhone, and I ain't had breakfast. I expect to be taken out to make up for being so cruelly left to fend for myself against such brutes as I did!" She said dramatically. She pouted and tried to fix him with large, vulnerable looking eyes.

"The puppy-dog eyes aren't going to work on me." He said with a thin grin. "Besides, I've already got a date."

"Not right now you don't, or Flug would be with you and the two of you would be _on_ it." Damn it. Dem wiped some of the blood on her arm warmer. Sure, it color matched, but that was kind of gross. Unhygienic. "Glad to hear you and Flug are _finally_ going beyond the coffee-date stage. Honestly, do you two _ever_ do anything besides talk over coffee?"

"We do now." Black Hat said, with every intention of doing much _much_ more in the coming weeks. He would have to remind himself not to be too hasty. No sense in trying to rush things when he already knew it would just set his efforts back further.

"About damn time," She said, folding her arms behind her head. What, was she expecting Black Hat to just chauffeur her around now!? Did he _look_ like an Uber driver!? "I'm hungry. You hungry? You like pancakes? I like pancakes. You wanna get pancakes?"

Eh, he could eat. Although he was _really_ pushing his sugar tolerance.

"More of a waffle kind of guy." He admitted.

"Waffles are just pancakes with abs."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Translations:

 _Dios, mátame ahora = God, kill me_ _now_ (Spanish)

 _¿Que? = What?_ (Spanish)

 _ **em essência = in essence**_ (Portuguese)

 _ **amador = amateur**_ (Portuguese)

* * *

Notes:

Well, that sure was a ride, huh? I tried to make this chapter lighter in tone, to try and make up for the ending of the last one. I hope I didn't make it too much lighter...

Oh, and I got a tumblr! Follow me, I post sneak peeks of new chapters ever Tuesday! Or you can send me an ask or something, whatever floats your boat.


	19. Ch19: Tutto Finisce a Tarallucci e Vino

"Tutto Finisce a Tarallucci e Vino" : "Everything Ends at Biscuits and Wine"

It's an Italian saying that basically means to say that everything will be alright in the end.

* * *

Flug had to admit, Black Hat knew how to make a guy feel special.

And he rocked that black apon. Flug wasn't even sure where he _got_ a black apron, he'd never seen one before. Did he find it online? Did he just get a regular white one and dye it black, for some nonsensical reason?

Thinking about random things like that distracted Flug from how insanely out of place he felt in this penthouse apartment.

It had a very modern feel, architure-wise, supported by Black Hat's decor. It was like walking onto some movie set or something. It had large windows nearly as tall as the entire room facing out to, and providing a terrific view of, the city skyline and pitch black night sky. It was a shame that they couldn't see stars the likes of which they'd seen out in the middle of nowhere where Hatsville would one day stand. Flug bet that on nights where the moon was full and bright, Black Hat could just leave the windows uncovered and let the natural moonlight illuminate this whole place. Flug could imagine it pretty clearly and it looked amazing. Very film noir, with a sophisticated interior of reds and blacks and a nice variety of grays accented by a few flashes of tastefully arranged white. Easy on his eyes.

So, naturally, he felt very self-conscious about...well, just _himself._

Black Hat had picked him up at 7 o'clock on the dot, which was really nice as it spared Flug the paranoia that came along with waiting for someone to show up. He liked his punctuality. And immediately Flug felt his outfit put to shame.

Black Hat had forsaken the trench coat, waistcoat, and tie and was wearing a red dress shirt that was a bit...different from his usual one. If Flug wasn't mistaken, it was embroidered with gold accents along his chest and upper back. As well as had little gold cufflinks, that were all fucking _sparkling!_ He'd also left a button or two undone, showing off a bit more of his neck. Nothing far enough to reveal any of his scars, but it was enough to make Flug's face flush with the memory of them. And him. Shirtless. On top of him. At least Flug now knew he owned at least _one_ other shirt.

Even his top hat looked like it had been spruced up for the occasion! Flug didn't know _how_ exactly one spruced up a hat, but well, it looked like it had gotten touched up or something. The red band around it looked a bit brighter, the whole thing just looked a more lively shade of black, if there even was such a thing. Hell, even Black Hat's _shoes_ looked like they had gotten a shine! The man pulled out all the stops for this and it left Flug feeling a bit...underdressed. Flattered, sure, but he felt like he really didn't compare. Or even come close exactly. Although Black Hat kept telling him he looked fine, he still worried.

Was he dressed appropriately? He'd thought this plain dark blue dress shirt and black slacks would be fine. Casual enough, but he looked presentable. Even if he stood out in a huge way against the rest of the color scheme in here. Now he worried that he looked _too_ casual. Especially compared to Black Hat. Had he underestimated the amount of pomp expected of him here? Should his shirt be tucked in, or was it fine to just leave out like it was? Should he have worn a tie? How was his hair? He didn't really do anything special, other than actually _wash it._ His natural brown curls felt plain, kind of... _unstylish._ Not to mention all his split ends. When was the last time he got a haircut? Should he have put in some extra effort to fix it up? Should he have gone to a barber and gotten something more trendy? He didn't really know what was in style right now, he'd never paid things like that any attention before.

Then there was the matter of just himself as a person. Was Black Hat going to put on a similar air to what would be typical of a high end restaurant? Flug wasn't sure he could handle that, even if it was just the two of them. He felt a little overwhelmed. Which wasn't great. He hoped he didn't start getting lightheaded and have a panic attack again. Especially since attending this little dinner was in part to make up for that _other_ panic attack he'd had the day before. And also in part (mainly) because, well, he _was_ kind of interested to get to know Black Hat a bit better. See where he lived, talk a bit more personally. He'd probably be expected to divulge a bit more about himself as well but that was really the least of his worries. He wanted to know more about Black Hat, and it was only fair that he share a bit so that Black Hat got to know more about him too.

Flug just kind of wished that Black Hat had...toned it down a little rather than dial it up to 11. The man looked good, _really good._ A bit too good. To put it into perspective; if you look like a hundred bucks, and your date shows up looking like a _million_ bucks, it kind of leaves you feeling like a twenty someone found on the sidewalk. With a bit of gum on it.

And then he somehow managed to look even _more_ captivating as he actually made them dinner.

He explained that the whatever it was he was making them really didn't take very long and was best enjoyed freshly made, so he started cooking soon after they arrived. In a very sophisticated-looking and spotless kitchen. As mentioned before, he put on a black apron, which really made Flug take notice of the slight curves of his body and how they were accentuated by his wardrobe. He had rolled his sleeves up, to keep them clean of course, but it also served to give Flug a better view of his forearms. He was able to see the scars better than he had yesterday. As they went down to the wrist, they lessened in both deepness and frequency. There wasn't much chance that Flug could see to them being self-inflicted. Even though those parallel lines on his left inner forearm near the elbow did make him pause and wonder. There were mainly clean, thin scars, like one would expect from a knife. Given that the majority were on the outer arms, Flug would guess that they were defensive wounds. As with his chest, there were scars on top of scars, making Flug wonder again how old this man was and just how much of his life he had poured into crime.

Black Hat had apparently switched to a pair of white (or maybe just very light grey) gloves for cooking, which Flug hadn't seen him do and was a bit perplexed by. It was a nice change, as sometimes it was hard to remember that Black Hat was even _wearing_ gloves, they were nearly the exact same color as his skin, but it made Flug come to a certain realization. He'd...never seen Black Hat take his gloves off. Not even when they'd wound up in bed together had he taken them off. Maybe he just had a thing about germs? No, that made no sense.

But when had he switched gloves without Flug noticing?

Well, whenever that happened, Flug was content to just watch him make them dinner. It actually was kind of calming just watching him work like this. It sort of reminded Flug of how _he_ could get when he was building things, how he just went into his own little world and let his hands do all the work. He looked so skillful, like it was something he could do in his sleep. He was right, at the rate it was going, they'd probably be eating by precisely 8 pm.

"It's really a very simple dish," Black Hat said. "Just boil the noodles for about ten minutes and while you're doing that, melt down the butter and cream in the skillet on low heat."

"And the cheese?" Flug asked, eyeing the block Black Hat was currently grating. It was the second block, actually. Were they two different cheeses?

"These go in a little later, along with the garlic ." Black Hat stirred around the buttery, creamy mixture, spreading it along the pan. He apparently wasn't satisfied with it yet, because he left it to melt a bit more while he began mincing the garlic.

He mentioned he'd killed people before. How many exactly he hadn't said. Flug wondered in the back of his mind if he could cut people with this same amount of precision and finesse.

And have this same calm expression as he did.

"Hmmm, just about," He remarked as he gave the mixture another once over. Then he turned up the heat and added in the cheeses and the garlic, as well as salt and pepper. He stirred them with the perfected hand of one who'd done this same thing so many times before that it was just second nature.

"So, um," Flug said, trying to make conversation. As nice as it was just watching Black Hat cook, it was a bit weird to just stare at him silently like this. "You said you worked in a restaurant? In Italy?"

"Oh yes," Black Hat replied, not taking his eyes off the dish. "Not anything huge, it was mainly a front for the local mob, but Italians have a certain degree of cultural pride in their cuisine. Even if it's just to launder money, they don't mess around with the food. I tell you, there was no way that place raked in as much as it did legitimately. But they could make you believe they could with how good the food was. It was serious stuff." Oh it was starting to smell great.

"Did you already know how to cook beforehand?"

"Not anything spectacular. But I pretty much always had to cook for myself, so I was familiar with working with cutlery."

"Why did you have to cook for yourself?"

"My parents died when I was very young." Black Hat said. "I didn't have any family members who could take me in, so I was raised in an orphanage. And, let me tell you, that place was about the same as being on the streets."

The timer went off. "Oh, would you mind stirring this?"

"Uh, sure." Flug feebly took the wooden spoon from Black Hat and tried to emulate what he'd seen him doing as the man drained the noodles. God that was a nice shirt. Was it tailor-made for him? How expensive was it? He should really be focused on what it was he was doing but his eyes kept going back to Black Hat, just...doing his thing. Seeming to be totally in his element. And why wouldn't he be? It was his home, and a dish he was well acquainted with. And Flug was just...just kind of here. In a place that seemed out of his pay grade and league, and with a man who he was starting to think was probably way out of his league as well.

"How's the sauce coming?" Black Hat asked over his shoulder.

"Uh, it's, ah, it's coming." Flug awkwardly replied.

"Has the cheese melted yet?"

Flug looked down, the cheese was mostly mixed in with the rest of the sauce. It still had a few bits of gooey cheese that hadn't fully melted yet.

"Uh, for the m-most part."

Black Hat came over to see for himself. "Oh, that's fine." He plucked the wooden spoon out of Flug's hands and gave the sauce on it a little lick. He smiled and held the end out for Flug. Who opted to just swipe a bit off with his finger.

Oh.

Oh wow.

Oh woooooooooooooooooooooow.

Oh God that was yummy. No, he should probably say something a little more refined than just "yummy". Uh, delicious! No wait, _delectable!_ Maybe scrumptious? _Mouthwatering._

"Oh wow that's good." He said.

Black Hat chuckled lightly. "Glad you think so." He then tossed the cooked noodles in with the sauce and stirred them around until they were finely coated with the delicious creamy buttery savory garlic-y concoction.

Dinner was looking to be pretty damn good. Flug was happy he agreed to this little date.

And felt a small smile tug on his lips at the rememberance that he was, in fact, on a date.

With a man who kind of stalked him, kind of broke into his apartment, and ate his cereal without even asking yesterday.

Ok that last one wasn't too bad but Flug was still kind of peeved about it!

Now that the meal itself was finished, it was time to actually sit down and eat. Black Hat led him to a small (but very elegant) table set for two across from each other. And gallantly pushed Flug's chair in for him. And served him. And poured him some wine, which Flug didn't intend to drink very much of. He'd had wine once before, he didn't really like it.

His actual dinner however, he had high hopes for.

From the very first bite, Flug had to restrain himself from just immediately scarfing up everything on his plate. Holy fuck.

"So, you like it?" Black Hat asked across from him with a confident smile.

"Oh yes," Flug said eagerly. Maybe a little _too_ eagerly. Screw it, this was fucking delicious. He was eager for a second serving already. "How long were you in Italy?" He asked, remembering that Black Hat mentioned he'd worked in a restaurant his _first_ year.

"About three years," Black Hat said, eating from his own plate at a slow and relaxed pace. "It's a very beautiful country. I hated to leave. But, I couldn't stay any longer." He said wistfully.

"Why not?"

"Well, I actually had an underling there. His name was Alberto, not a bad guy. Favored guns. Was a good shot. Someone I thought could handle himself. That turned out not to be the case."

"What happened?"

Black Hat got a bit of a dark look on his face. "He died, when the two of us were fighting this upstart hero."

"O-Oh," Flug said. "I'm...sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Black Hat said with a wave of his hand. "I killed that shark myself for him. It's all in the past now."

Well...okay then...

"So, after that, I figured it'd be best I took my leave. I'd gained about as much as I could, three years is a long time to tour a country after all. I cut most of my ties and left with the blessing of the biggest crime boss of the entire country."

Flug paused. "You don't mean..."

Black Hat grinned evilly. " **Il Ratto? Sì.** The rumors are true, by the way. The man I met was, to my knowledge, the sixth rat to take up the mantle."

Well, Flug was impressed. The Rat was the head of the largest branching mafia centered in Italy, with connections across Europe and an underground network of members spread far and wide. Drug and sex trafficking, extortion, murder, the list went on. Rumor had it that the Rat himself was not one man, but an alias passed down as the bosses retired or died. Only those of the inner circle even _met_ their enigmatic boss, according to the stories.

Was Black Hat really being serious, or was he just exaggerating his travels?

"You know what I really liked about him?" Black Hat asked, getting back into the conversation. "I liked the way he carried himself. After all the stories and rumors, I was expecting some condescending snob covered in jewelry and chain smoking every minute of the day. Someone who ruthlessly killed because he felt safe in the _**palazzo**_ he inherited, of course I didn't know if he truly _did_ just inherit the name back then. I was expecting him to be vain and weak, deep down. I thought the man himself might be disappointing, given the power behind him. I thought he'd be the type of guy who let his lackeys do all the work while he stayed safe and kept his hands clean. That wasn't what he was like at all."

"Wh-what was he like?"

Black Hat shrugged. "Just an ordinary guy." He took another bite of his dinner. "Who happened to have murdered his father and ran the largest criminal syndicate in the country."

Flug stared at him. "You know, I think we have different definitions of ordinary people."

Black Hat laughed freely. "Well, that was what I always thought of him before he revealed himself. And I saw him often. He looked perfectly normal, he was well mannered and even kind at times. Just a regular guy like any other you'd see."

"Why did he reveal himself?"

"You remember how I told you the restaurant I worked at was a front for the mob?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it wasn't _his._ All his fronts are far more high-end. It was just a small, local business. Their 'family', I mean. He would come in every other week, just because he could, no one knew who he was and he was always alone. And it happened that he found me in a...I'm a little embarrassed to say this, he found me in a rather _**compromising**_ situation."

"What do you mean by 'compromising'?"

"Ehhhhhhh, he caught me killing a guy in a back alley."

"...How?" Flug asked.

" _ **Strangulation**_." Black Hat said simply. "It _was_ kind of sloppy on my part, but what can I say? I was having a bad day. So anyway, he sees me. I figure I'm going to have to kill him as well, but we get to talking. Don't ask how _that_ happened. He tells me who he is and offers me a job. I don't fully believe it, until the limo pulls up and we get in and he takes me to his place. The whole ride over he's telling me all this stuff about how he came about ruling over his grandfather's operation and how _he_ inherited it by killing the Rat before him and the ins and outs of the business, and I'm pretty sure after all that I'm not going to be _allowed_ to leave without accepting, and I don't want to take my chances against all these guys with machine guns. Besides that, it was admittedly a pretty huge step-up from where I was before and seemed too good an opportunity to let pass me by."

"So, you were working for him after that?" Flug went to take another bite of the deliciousness on his plate, only to find that it was vacant.

"Would you like seconds?"

"Yes please."

Black Hat got up and served him another helping as he continued. "Yes, I worked for him the rest of my time in Italy. I traveled around frequently, became acquainted with a few other big names. None that rivaled his influence, though. That's actually how I met Alberto. After he died, however, it felt like it was time for me to move on. I had delayed my travels long enough. It took some convincing for Tom to let me leave, but, as you can see," He sipped from his wine glass as he sat back in his seat. "Here I am."

Flug froze mid-bite. "His name is... _TOM?!_ "

"Yeah, why?"

Flug felt little chuckles bubble their way up from his throat. Which soon turned into full-blown rambunctious laughter that forced him to put his food down lest he choke on it.

"What exactly is so funny about that?" Black Hat asked with an amused smile.

"I don't know, it's just..." Flug searched for the right words, grin still plastered on his face. "It's just kind of...anticlimactic. It's not very intimidating, I'll say that. It's so...ordinary."

"He _was_ ordinary." Black Hat said with a shrug. "On the surface at least. Kind of like you."

"Me?"

"Do you think anyone else would ever imagine you to be capable of murder?" Black Hat asked, grinning widely. Ok, how was it even physically possible for someone to smile that widely? Were those his molars? Why did they look sharp, that was not how teeth worked! The front teeth were sharp to cut food into smaller pieces and the back teeth were flat to mash food into nutrient-rich food-paste. Those weren't the scientific terms but Flug didn't much care. Why was _that_ what Flug was focused on right now?

Was it because the mention of what he'd done made him just the teensy-tiniest bit uncomfortable?

"N-No," he said after an uneasy pause. "I guess n-n-no one w-would. Can you?"

"I can imagine you doing all sorts of things." Black Hat said, eyeing him from beyond his wine glass.

Oh God was that meant to sound as sexual as it did?! Was he hitting on him? Was this was being flirted with was like? It had been so long. Flug could feel his face heat up and downed most of his wine without really thinking about it. Ugh, that was dry. He was not a fan. He wouldn't be asking for a second glass. He wasn't even sure he'd get to finishing the rest of this one.

"Don't like it?"

"Ah, no, sorry." Flug said. "I don't really like things that are so...bitter."

"Funny, I can't stand things that are too sweet."

"Huh," That actually was a little funny, how opposite their preferences were. It explained how he could stand to take coffee black, which Flug could never do. He loved his dark bean life-juice, but it freaking _needed_ something to sweeten it. "So, where did you go after Italy?"

"After that, I didn't have any real direction, so I spent a year in France. I mainly stuck to the south, working my way across the coast. I wasn't in any big hurry to get wrapped up with other people again, so I laid low. I moved constantly. Then I burned through Spain-" Flug wondered if his time there coincided with the many huge and destructive fires that raged the country a few years back. "-and ended up in Portugal for the better part of two years. I don't know, I was in a mood I guess."

"And, how was Portugal?"

"Oh Portugal was wild. I killed so many fucking people in Portugal. It wasn't the exact same orderly and organized crime vibe you get from Italy, there were times where it was just a free-for-all. Or maybe it was just the people I ended up getting involved with. Maybe they were just loons." Black Hat stood up with his empty plate and got himself another helping. "A lot of my time there is kind of a blur, I don't even actually remember leaving."

"What? How?"

"Me and this little group of no-name criminals had just pulled off this big job. We mainly smuggled drugs in and out for the bigger fish out there who couldn't risk getting their hands dirty, and this was about the biggest load we'd ever done together. For them, it was a huge deal. I was more or less used to stuff like that already, but it wasn't as if I wouldn't celebrate with them. We _may_ have gotten into the stash," Black Hat looked away. "And when I came to, I was on a boat and one of the guys, Jose, tells me we're headed to Brasil."

"Whoa." Flug said with wide eyes. That _did_ sound wild.

"Yeah, I didn't take it all that well. I threw him overboard."

" _Jesus!_ " Flug exclaimed.

"No, _Jesus_ died back in Portugal, the same night I apparently agreed on a one way trip to South America. I have no idea how, I heard it from Jose and Mimi and their memories weren't the most trustworthy."

"Before you threw him off the boat?"

"Nah, after. Jose could teleport. So tossing him over the side of the ship didn't really accomplish much. No matter how many times I did it."

"Why would you even keep throwing him over if it didn't kill him?"

"I wasn't _trying_ to kill him. After the first time." Black Hat said. "I was just mad he dragged me onto a boat. I get seasick easily. And we kind of stowed away on it so, that wasn't fun."

"Why did you even _have_ to sneak on?" Flug asked.

"Because I was with a bunch of idiots." Black Hat snapped. "Jose did at least get my stuff onboard, so that was nice. He couldn't teleport people besides himself, only objects, so I was basically stuck there until we reached Brasil. Where I promptly ditched the four of them."

"Well, that sounds...inconvenient." Flug said awkwardly. Ugh, he felt like such a fool. Couldn't he at least try to say something more than _Damn, that sucks_ ?

"Yeah, I didn't spend much time in Brasil anyway. I figured, hey, I might as well put that English I learned to good use, and booked a flight to the United States within the week."

"Any particular reason? That you picked the United States?"

"Eh, I had always wanted to go. And I was closer than I'd even been before. Seemed like the right time to just...go for it. I spent the longest time in that country, I think I visited every single state. I tell you, that country has more costume criminals than anywhere else in the world. They don't have the highest success rate, in fact it's probably one of the lowest worldwide, but there are just so many nonetheless. It's inspiring, in a strange sort of way."

"And that's when you met Dr. Morte, right?" Flug asked. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in hearing about the guy who gave Black Hat the means to own his soul.

"Eventually. Which reminds me," Black Hat finished the last bite of his meal and rose. He picked up his plate, and Flug's empty plate, and took them back to the kitchen. Uh...ok...it reminded him...to clear the table? Flug got up and was about to follow him when he came back and wordlessly took him by the hand and led him out to an expansive living room, and sat them both down on a comfortable red sofa.

Black Hat got himself comfortable; facing Flug, leaning an arm around the back and crossing his legs. Flug was a bit too timid to do more than just sit back and try to relax. It was a bit easier to do that when he was listening to Black Hat talk, when he had something else to focus on. Like great food. It was far easier to relax with a warm meal and pleasant conversation lulling him into a false sense of security and pulling him out of his mind. Now, when all he had were his own thoughts to occupy his brain, his constant fears of inadequacy crept back up.

Did he _really_ look fine? Had he been too eager to dig into his dinner? Was anything stuck in his teeth? Was he sitting weirdly? He felt stiff. The more he tried to relax the harder he tensed up. Was it showing? Did Black Hat think he was making him uncomfortable? That, that wasn't the issue! Well, maybe it was a _little bit_ the issue. Black Hat had really went all out; from his wardrobe to his home to his cooking, and maybe it did make Flug feel a bit...lesser in comparison.

"Would you like to meet him?" Black Hat asked.

"M-meet who?" Flug asked nervously.

"Dr. Morte. Would you like to meet him?"

Meet him? Meet another villain? An already established villain with a history of hundreds of years of evil-doing!? A necromancer, who rose the dead to do his bidding and was rumored to have cheated death multiple times? Meet the man who stole the souls of the desperate? The one who ripped the dead from the underworld and forced them to walk the earth as his minions?

"His birthday is coming up in April and he invited me." Black Hat said. "I wanted to know if you'd be my plus one. I don't want to go alone."

...Flug felt like maybe he had a tendency to overthink things sometimes...

"I could introduce you to everyone. Get you better acquainted with our future clientele." Black Hat said with a devious smile. "Besides, Morte always throws one hell of a party. Especially for his birthday. I was lucky enough to be around for it a few years ago, it was truly incredible."

"I-Is it true?" Flug asked. "How he's stayed around all these years?"

"Yes...and no." Black Hat said cryptically. "I do think he is still alive, in the technical sense at the very least. Whether or not he extends his lifespan by taking the lives of others, I can't say for certain. It seemed rude to ask about something so personal, especially after he'd already shared so much. I did see him remove a person's soul from their body once, and that was at the party I attended."

"Wh-what did it look like? The soul?" Flug felt certain his eyes were wide with wonder. And he may or not be leaning in closer to Black Hat. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he was leaning closer or if Black Hat was the one leaning closer to him. Maybe they both were.

" _Blinding,_ " He said, letting the word roll off his tongue and hang heavy in the air, like that one word could weight down everything in the room. "There's really nothing else that describes it. Come with me. Let me show you what sort of splendor awaits us. I promise you, you won't regret it."

They were face to face, so close they could touch but they didn't. Flug felt he might've been panting, what from he couldn't say. The thought of seeing a soul, ripped from another's body? What might it look like? A blinding white light, so bright that it can't even be made out as a distinct shape? Would it resemble a silhouette? What was the man who could remove something so precious like? What sort of person was he? Was that someone he really wanted to meet? He wished Black Hat had continued talking about his travels, Flug would've liked to hear from him what Dr. Morte was like.

"Ok," He breathed it out in a sigh, nodding his head. "I'll go with you to his birthday party."

"Great." Black Hat said proudly. At which point he leaned back against the sofa again. It seemed all the intensity of the past minute evaporated. "Really, he throws _fantastic_ parties. It's going to be a fabulous time."

"H-How old is he?" Flug asked, finding his voice. _And how old are_ you _for that matter?_

"Oh, a thousand years old, or thereabouts? He looks great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he looks as if he's in his forties."

"Oh, he _really_ looks great if that's the case."

"Yeah, he should be on skincare ads."

Flug broke out into nerdy laughter. God, he was just picturing Dr. Morte's mugshots on one of those old joke ads online. "Dermatologists _hate_ him. Is a thousand years old, _looks_ 40! Find out how you too can look hundreds of years younger! _Click here!_ "

Although he could only guess at what Dr. Morte's face looked like, and wondered if the skull mask he wore was an actual human skull. Flug wasn't sure if it was even possible to use an actual skull as a mask, unless the skull in question was unusually large it didn't seem feasible. Wouldn't fit comfortably over the head otherwise, it'd be all cramped.

"Well, as much as I love hearing myself talk," Black Hat said once Flug had calmed down. "I feel as if the evening conversation has been a bit one-sided." He moved in closer and leaned against Flug provocatively. His arm was still slung around the back of the sofa but it was dangerously close to wrapping around him, Flug felt. He stared down at his hands nervously. "Tell me about yourself."

"Heh, I, ah, I don't think anyth-thing about my life is r-really gonna be all that interesting to you." He said shyly. Yeah, he couldn't compare to Black Hat. No way. Why would someone who's travelled so far and seen and done so much want to hear about his boring, ordinary life? He'd never even been outside of Mexico before, the farthest he'd ever been away from home being when he joined the air force _._ And that was only really for a little over a year, before the _incident._ That was the only thing that would probably be of any interest to Black Hat, and Flug really didn't want to talk about it.

It'd probably bore him, to hear about all the nothing Flug had done in his life.

"Tell me about your family then." He said. "I have none. Tell me about all the mundane crap I missed out on."

"Oh, well...alright then. Where should I start?"

"How about your parents?"

It was a shaky start, but Flug told him about his parents. How his mother had been a stay at home mom and his father worked in an optometrists office. He told him about his mother's dinner and how they'd sit down as a family every night. Even when his dad was swamped with work, he'd make the effort to sit and eat with them and stay up into the night catching up on paperwork. His father was actually the reason his special lenses had been as cheap as they were, and how he'd gotten goggles with the same prescription lenses. A custom job from a close friend.

And then he'd let something slip about how at least he hadn't needed glasses back in high school, given how badly he was picked on they'd have gotten broken every other week.

"What made you a target?" Black Hat asked.

"Maybe it was because I had no friends?" Flug responded with a sad smile. "I've always been a kind of solitary person, I guess. I never really liked to go out and play with the other kids, I preferred to just stay in and read or build or just do something on my own rather than be around other people. My parents never forced me to go out, they encouraged me to pursuit my interests. They uh, they made it it's own game for me. If I read ten new books by the end of the week, I'd get ice cream. Whenever I managed to finish a model plane or car on my own they'd take me out to eat wherever I wanted. Sometimes on the weekends, or in the summer, my dad would help me build those little models. They weren't the simple little wooden ones, they were more complicated and had all these little plastic parts. It felt accurate to what an actual plane was built out of. I guess that's what really got me into planes, and inventing, in a way. I loved the feeling of getting all those tiny, tiny pieces into place exactly how they were supposed to fit together. The first time I built something new out of scratch the three of us had our own little party to celebrate the occasion." Flug smiled at the memory. They'd gotten chocolate cake, his favorite. They'd called all his aunts and uncles and told them about what a special boy they had. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

"What was it?"

"Huh? What?"

"The first thing you ever made on your own." Black Hat clarified. "What was it?"

"Oh, heh, it was a little remote controlled plane." Flug said. He was more relaxed, leaning back into the sofa and looking Black Hat in the eye. "I loved those even more than the models, because I could actually fly them, you know? But, uh, I wasn't really all that good at it. My mom was, actually. She was good with those little planes and helicopters. She'd fly them with me sometimes, try to help me. No matter how much she tried to teach me the controls, I kept on wrecking them. Sometimes I'd be able to keep them airborne for a while, but then I'd always mess something up and it'd crash on the ground. And I'd crash them spectacularly. She said she'd never seen anyone actually break them into pieces before. I think it took me until I was in middle school to be able to fly them without breaking them. The one I built, I made it from the trashed remains of all the ones I crashed and broke. Took a lot of weeks skimming online articles to figure out how the wiring worked, and a whole month trying to figure out how to make this scrapped together excuse of a machine fly, but it was worth it. Until I crashed that one too." He laughed lightly. "That's some crazy fate."

"What is?"

"My name. Flugslys. It means 'plane crash'. Even though I love planes, I always seem to crash them."

Black Hat was silent and, as usual, quite a hard man to read.

"Ironically, 'Flug' is German for 'flight'. The one thing I can't accomplish. And yet it's what everyone calls me." Flug fell silent, getting lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even notice Black Hat's arm brushing against his shoulders. He'd wanted to fly so badly. Not commercially, as safe as it was it didn't hold any appeal for him to just ferry people around like a sky-chauffeur. He wanted to fly as freely as he possibly could. Since he didn't have the nerve to become any sort of daredevil pilot, the air force it was. Hey, it sounded macho _on paper_ at least. The closest he'd ever come to something resembling stereotypical masculinity.

It did sometimes feel like a slap in the face though, that everyone called him "Flug" when flight was the one thing he always seemed to fail at no matter how often or how hard he tried. He couldn't get the toys to fly, he couldn't keep actual planes in the air, it was something he had no talent for no matter how much effort he put in.

"I'd say landing is where you have more trouble." Black Hat said bluntly.

Everything was quiet for a beat, as his words sunk in, before Flug started laughing. Small, bleak chuckles at first. Which quickly escalated to barking laughter which went even further to something that was almost a mad cackle that had Flug short of breath and leaning right onto Black Hat for support.

"Y-Yeah!" He forced out between gasps and laughs. "I g-g-guess you've got a point!" He held on to Black Hat's shirt until he was able to catch his breath again, his head bowed into the dark skinned man's chest. "Wh-What were we talking about?"

"You were telling me about your school. And how you were bullied."

"Oh, r-r-right. I, uh, I didn't have many friends. I was never very s-sociable or outgoing so I didn't have any close friendships. I also had skipped a grade so I was pretty much known as a huge n-n-nerd, and the youngest person in all my classes. Before, I had at least _known_ the other kids, we'd all pretty much been in the same classes all our li-lives. All of a sudden I don't know anyone and n-no one wants to talk to m-m-me. Guess it made me an easy target, since there was no one to stop anyone from pi-picking on me. That's how this stutter started. No one would let me speak. Even when I was just answering questions in class, someone would cut me off. I was told whatever I said was wrong. Even when it was clearly right. They'd come back after class, shove me down, tell me I was an idiot. Everytime I tried to stand up for myself I got interrupted. They said that if I was so smart I should think before I spoke. It got to the point where I just started doing it to myself. I'd cut myself off before they even got the chance. It was such a struggle to get the words out, and then I couldn't get them out at all. Then they'd just make fun of me for stuttering. For how long it'd take me to get even a short sentence out. Made me so nervous about speaking up. I almost stopped talking entirely. I did, actually, after I killed all those people. I didn't say a single word for the longest time. Made my parents worried. I really haven't stuttered like this in years. After graduation, just getting away from it all, it really helped. It help put it behind me, maybe because I was literally putting in behind me, ha." Flug sighed deeply. "Wow, I didn't think I could say all that in one go."

"I'm glad you did." Black Hat said. "Have you ever told anyone else?"

"No." Flug said softly, resting his head against Black Hat's chest. Not fully true, he'd told Julio a bit about it. "Who would I ever tell? Why am I even telling you?"

"Maybe because you have no one else to tell?"

"Heh, maybe I did just need to tell _someone._ "

"It is hard, keeping everything to yourself." Flug felt a reassuring hand at his back.

"Yeah, I guess you've had to keep a whole slew of secrets from everyone, haven't you? Probably left a whole lot out of what you told me tonight."

"Well, it's only the first date." Black Hat said, the smirk audible. "I don't have to reveal _everything_ just yet."

Flug laughed gently. Yeah, he wasn't expecting to hear his entire life story. It wasn't as though Flug was being fully honest about everything either. There were some parts that he wasn't sure he was comfortable saying out loud just yet. It had little to do with what Black Hat would think of it, hell the man would probably enjoy hearing about all the intrusive fantasies Flug had had about his classmates, even if he'd never gone through with any of them. But, Flug wasn't fully sure he could trust Black Hat with those details just yet.

He was hoping to learn a bit more about the man himself, though. As much as Black Hat had talked his ear off, he really hadn't gone into much about his own self. It had been more about where he'd gone and what he'd done. While that told Flug a bit about what kind of person he was and the life he'd lived, it didn't really tell him much about _him._

"Black Hat, can I ask you something?" He asked cautiously.

"Sure."

"Why don't you ever take your gloves off?"

He felt Black Hat stiffen up, just a bit. Flug took the second to think back and try to remember what gloves Black Hat had on right now. Had he removed the white ones he'd used when cooking? Was Flug _sure_ those had been different gloves and they just didn't look different in the lighting or something?

If Flug was remember the past hour or so correctly, he was fairly certain Black Hat was in his usual dark grey gloves at the moment.

"It's not a problem or anything, it's just a little odd." Flug said. "Like, I don't think I've ever seen you take them off. Not even...yesterday..."

"Well, the thing is..." Black Hat said, a bit clumsily. "Remember how I said I had to cook for myself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wasn't always good at it. I...burned, and cut, my hands quite a bit as a child and they, well, they aren't a very pretty sight. They never healed properly, didn't have the money for any proper medical treatment at the time, and even now I don't like to show them. I've tried to have surgery, to fix them, but it...never really helped. Not in my eyes at least. They work fine, just not nice to look at."

Flug was torn between asking him to take the gloves off and show him his hands and respecting his privacy and letting him take them off when he felt comfortable. Flug could handle ugly scars, he could handle burn marks. He could handle...him...

Assuming he actually could.

Ultimately, he decided the most polite thing would be to just drop it. He asked, Black Hat gave him his reason, he could be satisfied with that. As he said, it was only a first date. No one should be expected to just bare their souls immediately.

Then he felt Black Hat...shift. Flug felt himself pulled closer and Black Hat wrap an arm around him properly. Should he...should he return the action? He wasn't fully sure where this was going or where he may or may not want it to go, and he really hoped Black Hat didn't expect him to put out on the first date. Just what kind of man did he think he was?

Flug chuckled lightly.

"What?"

"I was going to say take me to dinner first, but, well, you did."

Black Hat laughed back. "And how did I do? Did I do a good job of wining and dining you?"

"Ha ha, yeah. I do feel I know you a little better now. Do you...know me a little better too?"

"I'd like to say I do." Black Hat said as he ran his hands over Flug's legs, moving them to either side of his own. It was a bit weird, how Black Hat was kind of picking him up and OH SHIT THAT'S A HAND ON HIS ASS OK THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING WITH THIS ALRIGHTY THEN.

"I, um, I'm glad I came." Flug said, beginning to realize the position he was in. In...Black Hat's lap. With Black Hat holding him. And his head still nuzzling into Black Hat's chest. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ it, it was just, this was kind of... _forward._ Something he was starting to realize may just be part of Black Hat's personality. Straight-forward, _very_ forward, really not very straight at all if the past two days were any indication.

And something he would greatly appreciate being dialed down a bit.

"I'm glad to have you." Black Hat said smoothly, giving his ass a slight squeeze. Oh God it was making his whole body break out in goosebumps. He may have made a little squeaking sound, he wasn't going to confirm or deny that that _may_ have happened. But it did make Black Hat stop what he was doing for a second.

"Flug?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't want this, you can tell me to stop. It's not as though you owe me for dinner or anything."

Flug let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He hadn't realized how much he needed to hear that again. "No, no, this is...this is ok. Not sure how much farther I can go with it but, just this? This is fine." Yeah, yeah he could be fine with this. He could be fine...straddling Black Hat's lap. As long as the farthest they got tonight was just more kissing and everyone's clothes stayed on, he could handle it.

"Would it be fine..." Black Hat pressed the two of them closer together. "...if I called you my Pet?"

Flug froze, and felt the heat rise in his cheeks again. Oh. Yeah. His Pet. Flug had said that. When Black Hat asked him what he was to him. If he was the Master, like Flug called him (Oh yeah, he'd moaned that out! More than once!), then what was Flug?

 _Dios en el cielo dame fortaleza._

"I realize that you may have said that in the heat of the moment," Black Hat continued, drumming his fingers along Flug's spine. "But, well...I like it." He said in a low voice.

Flug gulped. Goddamn the way his voice got deep like that. It was...kind of a turn on.

"Well, uh, I guess as p-p-pet names go, it's pretty literal, heh," He laughed nervously. And wrapped his arms around Black Hat's neck. "D-Do you want me to c-c-call you M-Ma-Master?"

"As long as you're alright with it." The man said as Flug slowly lifted his head up to look at him.

"M-Master," Flug said quietly, testing out how it felt to say it again. He'd honestly been trying not to think about it all day. How he'd called him his Master. He could feel something in his lower half perk up. He seemed to be more than just _alright_ with it. God, he wondered what his face looked like.

"My Pet," Black Hat said in a whisper, closing the distance between their lips. It wasn't a true kiss, more of just a brush of contact. Perhaps he too was testing the waters, so to speak. Seeing where exactly the lines were. Seeing where he was and was not allowed to touch just yet. That's what Flug assumed from the hands lightly exploring his body. He was reluctant to admit that he wished he was being more...firm with him. Holding him tighter. Like he had before.

Flug took that final leap and made it into a real kiss. A slow one. One which made every small motion of their lips feel like a jolt of electricity through Flug's veins. It felt so nice. Even when Black Hat moved his lips down to kiss along his jawline, Flug just tipped his head back to grant him better access.

He moved onto his neck from there, a blooming favorite for the both of them. Kissing and sucking gently, occasionally running teeth and tongue along the marks from the day before. Flug might have a few new purple marks on his neck before the night was through. He...he wasn't sure he really had a problem with that. The way it felt, felt _so_ _good_ to have Black Hat sucking at his skin and reopening his bite marks. The way his mouth felt on his flesh. The way his tongue seemed to sizzle every inch it caressed. Mmmm, this was a brand new shirt that he got just for tonight. He hoped he didn't get too much blood on it. He didn't own a lot of nice shirts, he wanted to make this one last.

Black Hat held Flug by the hips, gradually getting tighter with him. The feeling of hands on him, like he'd been holding him yesterday, made Flug sigh softly. They should probably stop soon. Otherwise there'd just be a repeat of yesterday and Flug would feel horrible for ruining things again. He didn't want to stop yet, though. It still felt... _nice._ He wanted to enjoy being in his Master's hands a bit longer.

But when Black Hat tentatively rolled Flug's hips against his own, making the man in his lap let out a startled gasp, Flug knew he had to pull away. Even if deep down, he didn't completely want to. Even if, in all honesty, he really wanted Black Hat to do that again.

"I think you should take me home now." Flug said shakily. He knew that if he allowed this to go any further he was going to be losing _some_ article of clothing. And he just wasn't comfortable with that being the kind of man he was.

"Alright."

The drive back to his apartment was uneventful. Flug and Black Hat made light small talk, occasionally falling silent to listen to a song playing softly on the car radio. Flug got lost in his thoughts a few times during those stretches of quiet, thinking about how he compared to Black Hat.

Wardrobe, totally outdone. Living space, not even in the same league. Culinary skill, no contest. Confidence, oh is there any question? Black Hat always seemed so put together and self-assured. He knew who and what he was and he embraced it, he stated he was a villain with pride and he spoke casually about murder and breaking the law. He was the exact opposite of Flug; timid, conflicted, kind of a slob, he was just barely taking care of himself on his own. He could think of vile, terrible things with the utmost ease, but the thought of actually putting them into practice was where he choked. When it came to putting pen to paper and taking the steps to really make something that would 100% guarantee bloodshed, he froze. The memory of his last villainous escapade hitting him like a bucket of ice water. He'd killed people, fully intentionally, without hesitation, and yet he couldn't even bare to so much as _think_ about it for too long without scaring himself. The thought of what he'd done filled him with shame.

Don't even get him started on how behind he was compared to Black Hat sexually. He'd probably had dozens of partners, probably slept with exotic men and women of various countries who were far more skillful and open then he was. If he _had_ slept with Black Hat, he'd probably be terrible at it compared to some phantom lover from his past. He'd probably only be able to lie back, leaving Black Hat to do all the work because Flug was far too inexperienced to actually participate like a decent partner would.

Flug shook himself out of these thoughts as Black Hat pulled up in front of Flug's apartment building. God, he was just going to spent the rest of the night wallowing in self-pity wasn't he? He and Black Hat should remain as employer and employee, the dating thing would just be their cover story. As Black Hat said, they didn't _need_ to actually date or anything. This dinner was just to make up for the rapid pace of the day before and to get a bit of a better understanding between them. No reason to make it anything more. If Black Hat tried to touch him in a way he didn't want, he'd just tell him no. Black Hat had said he could handle being told no, and he better have meant it.

"Well, thank you for a great evening," Flug said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Actually, could I come up for a minute?" Black Hat asked. "There's something I need to tell you and I'd think it'd be better if we talked inside."

"That sounds...kind of...serious." Flug said. "Wh-What's up?"

"May we go upstairs?" Black Hat asked again.

They went up the elevator (when did they fix that?) and into Flug's apartment wordlessly. Flug wondered what it was that Black Hat had to say that was so important it needed to be delivered in the privacy of Flug's home. Was he going to say that he felt they should keep their relationship professional as well? Was he trying to let him down gently or something? Well, someone thought pretty highly of themselves. Oh, how surprised he would be to hear that Flug felt the exact same. Eh, he'd play along and be let down for a few minutes. Maybe a day or two. It was the polite thing to do.

Black Hat sat down on the couch. "Flug, I need to tell you something about Aurelio."

Wait, what?

* * *

Translations:

 **Il Ratto? Sì. = The Rat? Yes.** (Italian)

 _ **palazzo = palace**_ (Italian)

 _Dios en el cielo dame fortaleza = God in heaven give me strength_ (Spanish)

* * *

Notes:

You know, I realized something recently. This December, it's going to be one year that I've been writing this story. I feel like I should celebrate, or do something special for the occasion. I thought of maybe doing a Q and A on my tumblr, or writing a bunch of one-shots suggest by you the readers either from here or again from tumblr ( blog/fallinforaguyfelldownfromthesky), or drawing what I imagine some of the characters from this story (like Flug or some of my OC's) again, as people's requests.

So, follow me on tumblr, get weekly sneak peeks and previews of upcoming chapters, and let me know what you think would be a good way to commomorate the 1 year anniversary of Black Hat Org. (trademark pending)!


	20. Chapter 20: A Lot to Think About

"And...you're sure?" Flug asked for about the tenth time. "Because, you were drinking too, weren't you? A-Are you sure you didn't-"

"I know what I saw, Flug." Black Hat said firmly.

Flug racked his brain, trying to remember that night. Drinking and talking with Aurelio. He had turned his back on him, to watch Demetra. It couldn't have been more than a minute, maybe two, that would've been plenty of time. He did remember Aurelio handing him another cup, and that's really where things started to get fuzzy. According to Black Hat, who claimed to have seen it with his own eye, Aurelio had slipped something into his drink. Which... _would_ explain why everything from that point onward was so fragmented and difficult to recall.

"Do you remember what the contract said?" Black Hat asked.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"The contract. You can't sleep on your own, but you can still pass out if you take drugs. Isn't that what it said?"

Flug thought back. Yes, he did remember something like that being part of the contract. Sleep wasn't something he needed anymore, if he wanted rest meditation or hypnosis would work as an alternative, and while he couldn't sleep or dream he could still lose consciousness from recreational or medicinal substances.

Which he may have just experienced. He... _had_ actually had to wake up Saturday morning. Something that almost felt new after he'd been awake for so long.

Flug ran his fingers through his hair and whispered "What the fuck?" to himself.

"Sorry to end the evening on such a sour note," Black Hat said. "But I really couldn't put off telling you any longer. I had hoped to...ease you into it. I'd have told you yesterday but, well, I think things got away from the both of us."

"I understand." Flug said rather numbly. God, he wasn't sure he felt anything at all right now. Not even the couch underneath his rear or Black Hat's arm brushing against his own. "Thank you for telling me." Really, it probably was for the best he find out about this now. Even if it kind of dampened the evening. Black Hat was right, it couldn't be put off any longer. It had already been put off long enough. It wasn't as if there was ever a "right time" to tell someone something like this. Flug was glad that Black Hat and Demetra had been there to help him. Who knew what might've happened to him otherwise. Where he might've woken up. What he might've woken up _to._ What would Aurelio have done to him if Black Hat hadn't intervened?

"Why did you let him come into my home?" Flug asked, not looking at Black Hat.

"I make it a point not to kill the people around me. Doing so would arouse suspicion. I needed to make him leave, so I put on a bit of a show. He seemed very confused and not at all happy to see how familiar I was with your apartment."

"Because you broke in. Multiple times."

"A detail _he_ doesn't need to know."

Flug scoffed. "Yeah alright. So what now?"

"Do you want to confront him about it?"

"Why didn't you, if you really saw him drug me?"

"What would I have said to him? Threaten to tell you if he didn't back off? Would you rather I had done that? Would you rather I had kept this from you?"

Flug shivered lightly. "No."

"Would you like to continue with our plan of pretending to be romantically involved?"

He thought about it for a second. "Yes."

"Then, nothing really changes does it?"

"I guess not." Although he wasn't sure what exactly he would do the next time he saw Aurelio. What on earth would he say? About anything? About what Aurelio had done, about he and Black Hat, hell what would he say about what he'd almost done to Demetra? What, was he going to just immediately shoot Aurelio down if he tried to talk to him by saying, _Um, I have a boyfriend._

Ah shit was he actually going to be calling Black Hat his _boyfriend_ in public? Was he really going to be able to do that? Was Black Hat going to try and _kiss him_ in public? Or touch him in _places?_ Like, like typical couples would? Oh God the thought made Flug's body seize up.

"Black Hat," Flug said in an even voice. "I don't want to be physical with each other in public."

"Oh no?"

"No. Even if it wasn't just our cover story, even if we were _actually_ dating, I don't like being so... _open,_ about myself. So, can we just..." He searched for the right words. "Can we just, act like we normally do?"

Black Hat sighed as he stood up and stretched. "So, business as usual, but we refer to each other as boyfriends?"

A shudder went through Flug's body at the word _boyfriends._ "Yeah I guess so."

"Very well then. I'll see you tomorrow." The man in the top hat walked towards the door. "And Flug?"

He raised his head to watch him go.

"Don't cover your neck." With that, the man opened the door and swiftly exited the small, unkempt apartment and left his underling (and fake-boyfriend) to stew.

God, how was he going to do this? Even if they actually _were_ dating, he'd still be so very reluctant to do any sort of thing in public that was even a little bit intimate. Hell, if Black Hat _walked_ too close to him it'd made him nervous about what other people were going to say. What was he going to do _tomorrow?_

Black Hat had agreed that they'd just act like they usually would, but was he really going to do that? Could Flug trust that he wouldn't start acting kind of... _affectionate_ in front of other people, just to make it clear that they were together, as far as anyone else was concerned?

He better not try to call him his "Pet" in front of other people. Oh Flug swore he would just up and _die_ if he did that!

He wondered why he'd even given his "ok" for Black Hat to call him that in the first place. Or why he'd called him his "Master" again. If he really thought that their " _relationship"_ should stay professional behind closed doors, why was he adding to the multitude of mixed signals between the two of them?

Admittedly, he did... _kind of_ like it when he called him that. And maybe he also kind of liked the thought of having a _Master._ Although, according to the soul contract, Black Hat actually _was_ his "lord and master". So it didn't _have_ to be a sex thing, per se, that he called him that. It could just be a thing. That the both of them went along with.

Oh Lord was he _really_ trying to justify why he wanted to call someone his Master?

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Flug went to his bedroom. He wondered if when he finally moved in with Black Hat, in a giant hat in a town called Hatsville, if he'd even _have_ a bedroom. Well, he didn't really have any need for a bed anymore. He supposed he could just get, like, a really comfortable couch or something and just furnish himself some small little sitting room to unwind in. In terms of comfort, he didn't really need much. Just somewhere to relax. Relax, take his pants off, and listen to hypno-tracks.

At least this shirt really hadn't gotten any more than a few drops of his blood on it. Flug could probably just throw it in the wash real quick and it'd be good as new. One more nice shirt to bolster his collection to about three nice shirts. He'd have worn his new skinny jeans as well, but even _he_ figured that'd be pushing the casual limit. Not that he was any match for Black Hat's fashion sense anyway. Everything he wore seemed tailor-made for his figure, even the damn apron!

Speaking of his figure...Holy Hell it was hard to think about Black Hat without coming back to the mental image of what he looked like in nothing but his underwear. And socks. And how it'd felt having him hold him down against the bed as his tongue ravished his mouth. Or the feel of the both of them being pressed flush together, grinding against each other. Or the feel of those long thin scars trailing down his back. Flug still wondered what those had been from. He hadn't gotten to see the man's back.

Dear God why had he agreed to fake-date this guy? Who was already type-casting him as the bottom. Well, he kind of wanted to be anyway, but hell he could've asked at least once. It's rude to just assume stuff like that, isn't it? Really, how hard would it be to just go, _Hey, you mind if I top?_ It would take all of two seconds. Maybe the two seconds necessary for Flug to go, _At least buy me dinner first, damn._ Which actually kind of ended up happening, strangely. Well, he'd _made_ him dinner. Close enough. Wherein Flug actually did manage to reel in the situation before it could get out of hand. He was proud of himself, he didn't just roll over and let Black Hat do whatever he wanted to him.

Although the thought of doing just that was _quite_ enticing.

Flug ran his fingers through his messy brown curls. Why had he agreed to this? ANY of this? Was he really going to be able to go along with this madness? Perhaps things would be clearer in the morning. He might not be able to sleep on things, but he could always just continue putting off dealing with his troubles til he was forced to confront the issue. Like he'd probably have to end up confronting Aurelio at _some point._ Maybe. Maybe they'd just never run into each other again and Flug could just pretend nothing ever happened. Maybe he could just do that with Black Hat as well. Just act like nothing happened, business as usual. Yeah. And if, on occasion, Black Hat wanted to suck at his neck again, well fine. The man himself had said that it didn't have to go any further than Flug's neck. It would just serve as a reason that they were always together and would sometimes meet up on the weekends. As to why they did nothing publicly, well, Flug valued his privacy. It just wasn't anyone else's business and he wasn't comfortable being so... _out._ It wasn't exactly a _secret,_ it was just a private, personal matter. And he hoped that Black Hat, whether as his boyfriend or boss, would respect that.

Flug caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror. God, his neck was going to be a fucking map of bruises and scabs tomorrow, wasn't it? Fully marked by Black Hat. Even if no one made any specific connection to him, they'd know Flug had been with _someone._ He took in a deep breath and let it out slow. Perhaps those breathing exercises were good for something after all. So now he'd just spend the rest of the night watching hypno and clearing his head. If nothing else, it'd put him in a better state of mind tomorrow and he could think on things further if need be.

Flug sat on the edge of his bed, his headphones on, and started the audio file up while he got comfortable. From the first few words, though, this one seemed a bit different from the ones he'd listened to before.

"The volume should be turned down, so that you can only just barely hear my voice." The man said. "For best results, you should be doing some sort of task or chore so that you aren't focused on my words."

That was new. Typically, the only prep work these things required was for Flug to get in a position he felt comfortable in. Sitting or laying down, either worked, so long as it was a position he could stay in for 20-60 minutes without being disturbed. It wasn't even a necessity that he look at the spiral, if it was a video instead of an audio file. Beyond that they all had a pretty similar routine; clear his mind, breath in and out, occasionally there would be one that had him perform some repetitive motion (to give an example, opening and closing his eyes in time with his breathing), but usually all they had him do was stare ahead and lose himself.

Apparently this one was meant to serve more as background noise, probably to really sell the whole "planting triggers in the subconscious" schtick. Flug still didn't know if he bought into it fully, but they gave him something to do throughout the night and...he kind of enjoyed the idea that someone could send him into a more submissive state of mind just by saying a few particular words. The reassurance that only he, or someone he trusted, would be able to use the triggers giving him more peace of mind. No one knew the words, and even if they did it would have no effect on him unless he wanted it too. If he didn't want to be in a more complacent state for them, he wouldn't be made to. He wouldn't, and they couldn't make him.

Back to the matter at hand, should he just switch to one he'd already listened too? They _did_ claim the effects would be more potent with repeated sessions. But he liked to browse, see what different people had to offer. See what other videos and audio files were out there. He thought that if he repeated them one to many times, it might take him out of it. That he'd start to get bored with the process of hypnosis and just skip to the end, where the commands were implemented. Which didn't feel as arousing without all the build up. Or rather, _break down_ of his inhibitions.

It was one thing to be told to be a slave when commanded, it was another to sit there for half an hour getting used to obeying a voice and slipping into trance and _then_ be told to be a slave when commanded.

Not that Flug had ever tested out whether or not the command actually _worked_ on him. So he supposed he had no idea if it actually did ruin the effectiveness of the hypnosis.

And, even for science, he wasn't very eager to test that little matter out.

Honestly, who even _was there_ that he'd ever feel comfortable enough with that he'd tell them that he so much as _watched_ these kinds of things? Let alone tell them the trigger words to send him into trance and make him an eager-to-please puppet for them.

He really wasn't sure where this (what to call it, a fascination? A fetish?) interest with things like submission or objectification stemmed from. To Flug it was kind of like...like a way of showing his commitment. The way he could show how invested he was in the relationship, in the other person. The lengths he would go to for another. What he'd let someone do to him. What he was willing to go through when he felt so strongly about someone.

Or just what got him off. As scared as he was of being taken advantage of, it was a kind of... _thrilling_ idea that he could be made to submit _so completely_ to another. That someone could hold such power over him, could utterly _own_ his body and mind. Do whatever they wanted and leave him powerless... _use him,_ even, if it pleased them. In whatever way was satisfactory to _them,_ regardless of what he felt. Make him little more than an object for their pleasure.

But, of course, it wasn't as if he could do something like that with just _anyone._ Not as if he could possibly share these dark fantasies he had and be comfortable maybe acting one out with someone at the drop of a hat. He couldn't just give himself over to someone like it was _nothing._ It'd be...it'd be _everything_ for him to do that! It'd be him giving his literal all to another person, and something like that required... _much._ Hell, Flug himself wasn't completely sure what exactly it would take to make him trust someone enough to let them have him in that dark, subjugating way he imagined. The idea of having such faith in another was such a foreign concept, he'd lived his life with so much hidden he wasn't sure if he really knew _how_ to give himself like that. As badly as he wanted to.

And even if he did think maybe he could, there was no guarantee that the other person would accept that side of him. There was no telling whether or not they'd enjoy or even so much as tolerate his twisted fantasies. If he misjudged whether or not they'd go as far for him as he would for them, well, that was a bit of a messy situation now wasn't it? And, when he ended up hurt that he'd made such an error in judgement, when he was rejected, it'd be his own fault for thinking anyone would want him like that.

It kind of made him think of Julio, in a sad sort of way. He wondered how he was these days. He hoped he was well, or as well as he could be being wheelchair bound.

Something else that was all Rocinante's fault. He should never had involved Julio. Should never have convinced him to commandeer that plane with him. If he had only crashed that plane alone...

He might've died. Died without Julio to shield him from most of the damage. If he hadn't been there, Flug would've probably died along with all of his tormentors.

Flug got up and went to his desk. He pulled out some blueprint paper he kept in his desk drawer and just let his hand glide along it's surface. He decided that if this _was_ intended to just be some white noise while people went about their day, he might as well see if it worked. He liked having background noise while he sketched out blueprints. It was one of his favorite feelings, to lose himself in his mind and allow his body to operate on reflex. Half the time he wasn't even fully aware of what it was he was doing, he just let his hands put to paper what his mind slipped out.

Hours later, as the sun peeked in through the blinds, Flug looked down and wondered just what it was he pulled out of his head. He glanced over at the small stack of blueprints he accumulated through the night. He should really show these to Black Hat. Get his input. He made them for him, after all. He should really see what his boss thought of his future armada. He hoped he would like them.

* * *

"Well, _someone_ had a good weekend,"

Flug was jarred out of his thoughts by the girl who sat next to him in his Computer Science class. Emily, he was fairly sure was her name. He was sort of friendly with her, they had sat next to each other for the entire semester and occasionally would talk or joke around a bit. And she was giving him an unusual sort of smile.

At first, he didn't know what she was talking about. Then he remembered how his neck was full of hickeys and scabs. Which _everyone_ could see.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah," He fumbled his words, grinning a bit as he averted his gaze. Not because he was embarrassed, strictly, more because he was trying to play off how ill-prepared he was to go along with this. He and Black Hat really should've come up with a better story than just, _We're dating now._ God, imagine if someone starts asking about how they got together. Well, _together together._ What if they couldn't keep their stories straight?

"Look at you, getting all bashful and everything." She teased. "You finally get some action in your life?"

"You could say that," He said, looking all around the room. She wasn't wrong, exactly. He _was_ getting a bit more, ahem, _action_ lately. Though not for the reasons she thought. If _only_ those marks on his neck were truly marks of legitimate passion. He wasn't fully convinced they were. Sure, things got pretty heated, but he didn't think Black Hat really _liked_ him that way or anything. At least not in any form going beyond the physical realm. It was probably just the innate pleasure of the thing. Flug felt weirdly proud that he'd apparently been doing _something_ right, with as little experience as he had.

He wondered if that _was_ something Black Hat intended to continue doing though. Leaving him with bites and hickeys and things beyond. He said they didn't _need_ to, but also said that it would help to make it more convincing that they were involved with each other. And if Flug was so hesitant to publicly make their "relationship" known, what else would there be really? It at least fit his personality to be so private with his personal life, he never really did talk about himself all that much. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

But then, maybe he _should_ be hiding his marks? If that was the story they were going with, then shouldn't Flug be a bit more secretive about it? Should he just act like it slipped his mind that his neck was one giant poster that screamed " _SOMEONE WAS SUCKING AND BITING ME!"_ ? That was a bit out of character, he was usually far more careful than that.

Oh God he was just going around and around in circles thinking about this. He had absolutely no idea what on earth he was doing or what Black Hat was doing or anything.

And he could NOT focus on the lecture with all these thoughts swimming around in his head!

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you have horrible handwriting." Black Hat said. "I mean, what does this even _say?_ "

"LED lights." Flug said, translating everything Black Hat pointed to. "Hydraulic brakes. Radar scanner. Jet propulsors. I can read this perfectly fine, I don't see what the problem is."

"Well I would hope you _could,_ given that you're the one who wrote it." Black sipped his coffee as he looked over the blueprints. "I'd hate to be the one who tries to cheat off _your_ paper."

Flug rolled his eyes. It wasn't _that_ messy. Admittedly his penmanship here wasn't the best, maybe he'd been a bit spaced out when it came to labelling and notation, but it was still legible. The design itself hadn't suffered so it couldn't have been _that_ indecipherable. It was easier to understand than Black Hat's chicken scratch of a name, that was for sure.

"Oh, Dem! Dem!" Black Hat flagged her down as she passed by their table and shoved one of the papers in her face. "Can you read this?"

"Whoa, is this like some giant robot thing?!" She exclaimed. "Cool! Did you draw this?"

"Flug did."

"Oh dude, this is seriously awesome! I didn't know you could draw! Can you draw me?"

"Uh, I mean, I guess I could." Flug said, playing with his hands. He'd taken a drawing class to steady his hand, but no one had ever really complimented any of his sketches before. Maybe it would've helped if he had actually _shown_ other people before now, aside from the people in his club. Who were just as skilled if not better than him.

Artistically at least.

"Dem," Black Hat prompted. "Can you read any of his notes?"

"Huh? These are supposed to be words?" Demetra flipped the paper around a few ways, squinting her eyes trying to make out the letters.

Flug rolled his eyes again. "C'mon guys, it's not _that bad._ "

"Chicken...permission..." Demetra said slowly. "Blind...refugees...bard beer skew brick skid...mack jabroni...bone altitude? Dude, what?"

"Where did you get _any_ of those?!"

"Well, what is supposed to say?"

"It says 'rotary blades,'" Flug said impatiently, pointing to his scribbles at the edge of the paper. "And 'piping system.' And 'valve gears.' Honestly, why can't either of you read this?"

"Cuz you write like a toddler!" Dem said, slapping the blueprint back on the table with the others. "Oh, you have more?"

"Yeah, and they're all written like that." Black Hat said. "And don't slam your hands on the table, you'll spill something and ruin them."

"March...infection..." Demetra read aloud from one of the others. "Phone apple...jeans? Car thot? What the heck is a car thot and why it is suspiciously close to your robots' crotch?"

"That's not...oh forget it." Flug said, taking a long swig of his coffee.

"Ready for a refill, Flug?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." Demetra said, taking his cup and strolling off. "Just keep the tips coming so I can move out on my own one day."

Flug chuckled a bit. More often than not, she was the one who ended up waiting on them whenever they came in. And even if she wasn't she usually made it a point to stop and greet them. Usually nothing more than the short "Hey guys!" with a casual wave. And, well, since they were kind of friends, sort of, maybe, he especially had been a bit generous with his tips lately.

Perhaps it was just his way of saying thanks. For giving him a place to indulge in his caffeine addiction and share his Hat-Bot blueprints with his future boss/fake boyfriend.

"I'd ask if you were half asleep when you wrote these," Black Hat said. "But we both know you weren't. Honestly, how has your handwriting fallen so far in such a short amount of time?"

"Well, look at it this way; anyone ever steals any of my blueprints, they'll never be able to decipher any of the things that explain how it all fits together."

"I don't know, you're a very talented artist. Your sketches alone may be enough for a good engineer to guess at the inner workings and come up with something functional."

"Yeah, well, there's good, and then there's me." Flug said, a bit cockily.

"Is that a fact?" Black Hat asked with a grin and a cocked eyebrow.

"According to my teachers, my peers, my parents, my grades, and you since you had me to sign a lifetime commitment soul contract, I'd say so, yes. I wouldn't think you'd go so far out of your way to get me on your team if I was just 'good' at what I do."

Black Hat chuckled darkly. "Well, you got me there. At least you've got the handwriting of a doctor already. Not that anyone can read it."

"What?"

"You _are_ studying to earn your doctorate, right?" Black Hat asked.

"Yeah, I am. Don't see what that has to do with my handwriting."

Black Hat stood up. "I'll be back in a bit." Flug picked up all his blueprints and placed them neatly to the side. Black Hat was right about there being a spill hazard. Flug figured Black Hat was going to the bathroom or something. And faintly wondered if he kept his gloves on even then. He had to take his gloves off at least just to wash his hands, right? If not, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with Black Hat touching his stuff anymore. It wasn't as though Flug could just ask about something like that, could he? It just sounded so weird.

Demetra came back with his fresh cup of coffee; sweetened enough to give him cavities, just the way he liked it. And started whispering to him. "So Flug, how'd your date go?"

"What?"

"Your date. With Black Hat. How did it go?" She asked with a ginormous smile.

Flug gulped. "Oh-oh, uh, Black Hat told you about that?"

"He _may_ have mentioned it." She played around with her long ponytail. "Something about dinner at his place?"

"Uh, w-well, yeah." Flug fiddled around with his glasses to distract himself. "We-We did have dinner...at his place..."

"And?" She leaned in close.

"A-And?"

"How'd it go? What happened? How far did you get? What's his place like? Give me the deets!"

"P-Penthouse apartment." Flug blurted out. "I-I-It was re-re-really nice. He made me dinner, we talked, we, uh, we m-m-made out," Flug could feel his face flush cherry red. "And-"

" _And?_ " Goddamn had no one taught this woman the meaning of personal space?! They were almost nose-to-nose! "What else what else _what else?_ "

Flug felt some sort of whimper sneak its way out of his throat. His voice came out small and high pitched. "N-N-Nothing e-e-e-else. Th-Tha-Tha-That's all."

"Aw, what? That's all? Nah, that can't be all that you did." She backed off with a smirk. Her eyes glided down to his neck. "It looks like you two did more than just _make out._ "

Flug squeaked and ducked his neck down. Oh Lord did it really look like more had been done than just making out? Did it look that way to everyone? Did they think that they had-

"Th-That's all." Flug choked out.

"Aw man, that's 200 pesos down the drain. Must've been a hell of a make out." Wait, _WHAT?!_ "Well, how far did you go with your hands? Anything come off? Who touched who where?"

"Th-That-That's n-n-n-none of your b-b-bus-bu-business!" Flug silently screamed. His face felt like it was on fire. He kept darting his head around like he was worried someone was listening in and judging him.

"Whoa, Flugsy, calm down. No need to be shy. I'm just having fun with ya."

"Yeah, well, c-c-c-can you, like, _not?_ Please? Can y-you keep this ju-just between the th-thr-three of us?"

"Why?" She asked. "It's not like you're doing anything wrong. Hell, if I was you I'd be bragging to everyone that I was dating the mysterious hot foreign guy. 'Specially if he's _that_ intense. He leave anymore of ya all marked up?"

Flug covered his head with his arms. This was not happening, this was not happening. He was _not_ getting grilled on his weekend escapades by his waitress acquaintance. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't know _how_ to deal with this.

This was probably very normal. Friends probably teased each other about their relationships all the time. Nothing wrong about that either. Just light hearted playing around. It wasn't as if she was trying to make fun of him. Hell, she was probably _genuinely_ happy to see Flug and Black Hat together so often. She was like the founder of their fictitious romance fan club. It was just idle gossip, or it _would_ be until Flug confirmed it and then everyone would know and he just wasn't ok with that.

Yeah, he knew intellectually there was nothing wrong with dating Black Hat (not that he actually _was_ ), but his insecurities told him different. They told him that he couldn't be so candid about himself. The possibilities, all negative in his mind, terrified him. He had no idea what people would say about him if they knew. If they would still treat him the same, if they would think of him any differently. And he didn't want to take that chance with the world when he couldn't even bring himself to take it with his parents yet.

"Demetra," A voice said. "Leave him alone."

Flug peeked up to see Black Hat, straightening his tie and taking his seat across from him.

"Ah, come on! I'm just asking!" She protested. "If _you're_ not going to give me any juicy details, who will?"

"Dem, what we do behind closed doors is our own business."

"Then you leave me no choice but to leave it up to the imagination." She said dramatically. "And I'll have you know I have a _very_ vivid imagination."

"So you draw porn on the internet?" Black Hat asked in a monotone voice.

"No, I don't draw porn. Least not anything more than stick figures."

"How crude."

"Um, excuse you, that is art!"

"It's an abomination."

"Black coffee is an abomination!"

"That's how coffee is naturally." Flug pointed out.

"I will not sit here and be mocked for my sensual stick figures by two men living in sin!"

"Wouldn't we be living together if that were the case?" Black Hat asked, raising his cup to his lips.

"Aren't we planning to?" Flug asked.

Flug saw Black Hat's eye go wide and he sputtered on his coffee. He choked hard on the hot liquid. "Well, uh, that is, I mean..." Black Hat scrambled to recompose himself. Mainly by shoving napkins to his mouth and trying to form a coherent sentence.

Flug wondered what had made Black Hat react like that. Were they not planning to live together in some giant hat of evil and villainy once it was finally built and they got on with putting that whole 'rule the world' plan into motion? Did he misunderstand something? Were they not both going to live there? Them and anyone else who Black Hat managed to get on board with his scheme?

Then it hit him. He was talking about he and Black Hat living together. While they were supposed to be dating. Or, shifting from being casual hook ups to dating. He still wasn't fully sure how they were gonna spin this. And they were only like _a day_ into that plan.

And he was already talking about living together.

In front of _Demetra._

He felt his face heat up as he registered what a clingy over-eager weirdo he sounded like. Demetra's eyes went wide, but she was quick to recover.

"Flugsy, my man," She said with a cocky grin as she backed away towards the tables she'd been neglecting. "Just cuz a guy takes you home doesn't mean he wants you to move in. Did ya make him breakfast, too?"

Flug covered his flushed complexion and watched her go with a goddamn smile on her face apologizing to the partons she'd been keeping held up while getting the latest scoop. Dear God what was wrong with him? How could he have said that? _Why_ had he said that? In front of _her?_ He was such an embarrassment!

"I mean, we are," Black Hat said in a whisper. "But I figured we shouldn't have that going around when we're supposed to be dating. And just now getting quote unquote ' _serious.'_ "

"Y-Yeah I-I-I'm sor-ry." He stuttered out. "I-I don't know where th-tha-that came fr-from. Sorry."

"Seriously, maybe hold off on talking about that in front of others for a few months. Or whenever it seems a more suitable time to start thinking about moving in together in a relationship. Wouldn't want to rush things now would we?"

"N-No, you're right." Flug said, calming back down. "We should re-really make sure w-w-we have our story straight. So there's l-less chance of either of u-us slipping up."

"Yes," Black Hat stroked his chin. "We should make sure it's very clearly defined. But let's not discuss it here. Wouldn't want _her_ to overhear anything."

Yeah, good call. She more than anyone needed to buy this little ruse. Not that she was at all hard to fool. Demetra was nice but had no filter, and if they let her she'd probably single-handedly get word around to the entire school that he and Black Hat were now an item (as far as anyone else was concerned). And get them all betting on how far they'd gone. Oh sweet Jesus it would give Flug a heart attack if more people than just the Cafe Triste staff were privy to their relationship. At least Flug knew everyone was cool, and probably only interested because Demetra was making a game out of it. Everyone else could speculate if they wanted but so long as Flug wasn't getting bombarded by strangers asking about his _boyfriend_ he could handle this. Yeah, yeah he could do this. He could be fine around Black Hat. It seemed like he was willing to go along with Flug's condition of acting like nothing had really changed. Like Black Hat told Demetra, what they did was their own business. They just needed to stick to that and everything would be fine. They could pull this off. They could do this. They just needed a script Flug could stick to, and they could definitely totally _for sure_ do this.

So long as _both_ of them stuck to the script...

"So, y-you told her about our date?" Flug asked.

"What?"

"Demetra. Sh-She said you told her about our d-date." Flug said.

"Yeah, I told her. " Black Hat said with a bored expression. "Why?"

"C-Can you n-n-not encourage her like that? She r-r-really can't keep her mouth shut and I'd like us to be able to control what exactly is going around ab-bout us."

"That was Saturday, after I left your place. We hadn't even _been_ on our date yet. And I've told her nothing since about anything we did on that date."

"Y-you could've t-t-told her about Saturday." Flug said. If it was indeed after Black Hat had left his apartment, it would've all been fresh in his mind. And it would've technically been before Flug asked him to keep their "relationship" private.

"Mmm, I could've." Black Hat picked a blueprint up off the stack. "But I didn't."

"Y-You didn't?"

"Of course not."

Black Hat looked past the paper over to Flug, fixing him with a smile. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

Flug wasn't sure if Black Hat winked at him right then, or if he was just blinking. The timing was suspicious. As was his thin lipped grin. Flug chose to believe that it was just a blink and sipped his coffee.

"I like these." Black Hat declared, putting the paper back. "Especially the fifth one you came up with. There's just one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"It needs a camera."

"A camera?"

"Yes. Both for security purposes, and viewing pleasure."

"Uh, viewing pleasure, Black Hat?" He understood having a camera on the Hat-Bots for security reasons, since one of their functions would be as sentries, but what did Black Hat mean by-

"Yes. I enjoy the prospect of watching trespassers and heroes ripped apart by these Hat-Bots. The best possible angle I can imagine is from the perspective of what's actually doing the deed. So, it will need a camera. And a high definition one at that. It will need to capture in the most perfect clarity possible the exact moment of their demise."

"Oh." Flug said. "Ok then. Sure. You got it, boss." So, Black Hat liked to watch? Well, alright. Far be it from Flug to deny him his _viewing pleasure._

"Just imagine how we could market that!" Black Hat exclaimed. "For people who lack the strength to rend their enemies with their bare hands, the Hat-Bot! All the strength, none of the compromising ego, and all the best angles to watch the light leave their eyes again and again and again! It will deal with foes swiftly and without hesitation! A perfect machine of _**malvagità!**_ "

"You're getting kind of loud, Black Hat." Flug said.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Black Hat dialed down his voice of just above a whisper and fiddled with the brim of his hat. "Sorry about that." He actually did look a little embarrassed by his little outburst. "Guess I got a bit carried away at the thought of actually having one of these."

"It's ok." Flug said, trying to comfort him. It was odd, to try and be reassuring to someone else for a change. More so because there was the table between them. Had they been closer, next to each other for example, perhaps Flug would feel a bit better about reaching out. Doing something small like...I don't know, holding his hand or something. "We'll have a whole military force of Hat-Bots. I'll make different versions and they'll have little battalions that specialize in attack formations and weaponry."

"That sounds great, Flug." Black Hat said with a small smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

Flug smiled back. You know, this really wasn't all that hard. Maybe he really _could_ do this. It wasn't like Black Hat wasn't enjoyable company, and Flug was getting nicely settled into their little routine. So, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, pretending to be dating him.

And that's what he thought for a day or two until he caught Black Hat stealing glances at his defaced neck when he thought he wasn't looking. And smiling broadly. Which only served to remind Flug that he was indeed showing off Black Hat's handiwork. Which made him think of how he'd touched him this past weekend. How his hands had felt on his body. The taste of his tongue in his mouth. The sight of his shirtless form before him and on top of him. In bed.

And how Demetra remarked that it looked as if _more_ had been done than just making out.

There was no way in hell he was going to be able to go through with this.

* * *

Translations:

 _ **malvagità = evil**_ (Italian)

Notes:

I actually meant to upload this a day or two ago. Sorry, life happens.

And, I think I'll be taking one-shot requests. Leave me a review here giving my a prompt, or leave one on my tumblr at: As a little way that I can say thanks to everyone who's kept reading this for nearly a year now. Any one-shots I do at request will probably go up in December or early January


	21. Chapter 21: One of Two Tragedies

Aurelio texted him.

Flug had almost forgotten he had exchanged numbers with him. And he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the man who spiked his drink just randomly texting him at two in the morning. If he really had. He wasn't fully sure if he really trusted Black Hat's word. He couldn't really think of what Black Hat might've had to gain from lying about it, but he couldn't think of anything Aurelio had to gain from doing it either. So he was just all kinds of confused about what to believe. Is a guy who introduced himself as a villain bent on world domination really someone who should be trusted? Flug supposed he was a pretty honest and upfront guy, if he _was_ indeed being honest. He probably could've mentioned Aurelio drugging him sooner though. Like, oh I don't know, maybe _before_ pitching the "let me bite you so he'll back off" scheme. He should probably lead with that next time.

The time only added to his confusion and agitation. Why was Aurelio awake at a time so late it was early on a weekday and texting _Flug_ of all people? Ok, he was one of the most popular guys on campus, and had a much more lively social life so maybe the fact that he was still up wasn't all that odd. Maybe it just struck Flug as odd because he was usually home by 8 at the latest (when he didn't have anything to be working on for his club) and the only people he really talked to were his club members and Black Hat. And given the fact that nearly no one in his club really had his number, it was pretty much just Black Hat.

But even so, why would Aurelio be texting _him?_ Didn't he have an entire harem's worth of other people to be talking to? You know, people who were actually socially competent and far more outgoing and could easily respond to a late-night text out of the blue with ease?

Flug was not that person.

No, Flug was the person who heard about this guy in the seventh grade and decided he wanted to know more about him but could never bring himself to do anything like actually approach or talk to him. He was the person who stayed up late in high school essentially cyber-stalking this same guy. He was the person who taught himself to code and hack as a teenager for the sole purpose of stalking this guy more efficiently, and making sure no one would ever find out about it. He was the person who knew even back then that this man wasn't anyone he should ever get within arms reach of and should be avoiding at all costs.

Not that that ever stopped him from getting _just outside_ of arms reach. If anything that was what pulled him in deeper. He was safe from the other side of the computer screen, that was what he told himself. He had nothing to fear from a guy who didn't even know he existed. He was, even in person, undetectable. So beneath his notice that Aurelio never _did_ notice him. Never noticed if he was followed. If the same scrawny guy was just in his peripheral vision many times in and even out of school on the rare occasion Flug had an excuse to be home late. What did it matter? It wasn't as if _he_ mattered. He bet Aurelio didn't even remember that they had gone to the same middle and high schools. It wasn't like they'd ever spoken back then. He wasn't the most memorable kid, he supposed. The kids who had tormented him for so long probably hardly even remembered him either. Typical loser that someone like Aurelio would never bother paying attention to.

Until now, when he was texting him " **Hey** " at two in the morning.

What was that even supposed to mean? Just, _Hey?_ How was Flug supposed to interpret that? Was it a platonic "hey"? A "just checking up on you" hey? A "Hey how are you, you wanna catch a movie later" hey?

Was it an "Are you still awake and down to meet right now" hey?

Flug pondered on how he should respond to that. What on earth was he supposed to say back? Should he even say anything at all? If he did, Aurelio would know he was awake. And would probably ask why. Especially since Flug had nothing to be doing this time of night (technically morning). He supposed he could just wait until daybreak, make it look like he'd been asleep and had missed his message. But even then, what was he supposed to say to that? _Hey, sorry I missed your text. I was asleep. Like any other totally normal shut-in with no life who totally has a soul. Yep. What's up?_

Flug spent so long thinking about what he should say back that he ended up not saying anything. He opted instead to ignore the text and go back to improving his Hat-Bot design. The one Black Hat had said he'd liked the best. In Flug's mind, there was always room for improvement. And adding a camera so his boss could watch his POV murder live-stream would apparently be an improvement. Hey, Black Hat was the one who would be paying to build it, the least Flug could do was make it suite his needs. He supposed that having just one circular lens in the head was the most efficient way of going about it. With a wide-angle lens. Hmm, it was going to be very top heavy. Better make sure the legs are reinforced.

When morning rolled around, Flug still didn't know what to say. So he continued avoiding the issue and chose not to respond at all.

* * *

Flug found himself spacing out during the lecture.

He wouldn't usually do something like that, he took his studies and grades very seriously after all. But in his defense, this lecture, no this entire _class_ really, wasn't anything he cared about. Nor was it at all related to what he intended to do with his life.

Well, that last part wasn't fully accurate. The "Preventative Measures for Potential Villainy" portion of the course _was_ related to his future, just not in the way that anyone else in this room would ever imagine.

Classes like this, meant to educate young people on the threat of evil, were required courses at most major universities like this one. UNEHVM in particular boasted an expansive roster of latin American costumed heroes. So of course, under the unspoken assumption that all students were fully intending to add to that roster, they all had to take courses like this. Courses focused on what exactly evil was, recognizing when someone around you might be thinking of turning to the dark side, and naturally what you should if you ever find yourself in such a situation that you need to take action. They'd had assemblies and stuff about this in high school, but nothing quite this drawn out.

Even before meeting Black Hat and signing away his soul, Flug never found these types of things to be all that stimulating. Mainly because they were all so...polarized. They presented the forces of good and evil as being so clear-cut. They acted like heroism and villainy were black-and-white things that were obvious if you knew what to look for. To Flug, that just wasn't the case. What was good and what was bad wasn't ever as plain as it was made to seem. It wasn't that simple. If for no other reason than because _humans_ weren't that simple.

Granted, now that this was a college-level course, it was a bit more in-depth. But not in any way that Flug found satisfactory. It was clear to him that the purpose behind it was not to educate or seek out any real answers of the root of good or evil, it was just to perpetuate what someone else decided was a correct way of thinking and push it onto the youths of the nation in the interest of maintaining order. Questions were not met with satisfactory answers, and Flug had realized long before that he was better off keeping his questions to himself.

They touched briefly on that whole "Nature v. Nurture" concept. Whether evil, as it were, stemmed from a person's upbringing or if it was something inherent in a human that made individuals more prone to crime and cruelty. One thing Flug was glad for, they did not generalize in the classroom. They recognized that one couldn't just put an entire category of people into one box and expect a vague criteria to apply to every single one of them.

Everyone understood the gist of the idea of course, but Flug wished they'd discussed it more. It was one of the few times he'd actually prefer group discussion to solitary study. Though he'd never speak the things _really_ going through his mind.

He was thinking about himself.

He had some dark things in his mind, sure. Maybe it went a bit farther than the average person. Maybe he was at a greater "risk" of acting on those thoughts. Was that something inherent to him or had there been something in his life that made it so? He couldn't think of anything. When he tried to trace back a thought, tried to follow it back to where it had sprung up in his mind, he usually didn't come up with much. Had it come from him, or had it been planted subconsciously?

Why had the thought entered his mind to observe Aurelio from afar for so long and so obsessively? What drew his gaze for so many years and continued to even now? What was it that had been compelling him to keep his distance even from the object of his desires? Was it something innate in him that decided that the distance provided security and safety, so that he could continue his deeds undisturbed? Was it his cowardice and shame of his wants that pressured him into secrecy? That too, did it spawn from within him or was it a reaction to outside forces? His environment or his natural self?

What was it that bubbled up devices of murder and mayhem? In the past he often tried pushing such thoughts out of his mind, scaring himself that such thoughts would ever occur to him, but that didn't change the fact that they did. Regardless of whether or not he acted on the thoughts, he did have them. They were there for him to shove down and pretend he was no different from any other young man around him. It was something he was kind of used to, he often did ignore and put off the things he didn't want to have to deal with. He shoved down anything that threatened to make him the odd one out. Even his successes, always bittersweet, for they drew people his way. Something he wished he could avoid. He wished he could have anonymity while still being recognized for his work.

He faintly smirked to himself. Maybe he would, one day. After he graduated and took his first steps as a genuine mad scientist, come up with some cheesy alias and horrendous outfit to continue hiding who he was. Just switching the mask he lived in for a mask he could really _live_ in.

If it was anything like the corset he was hiding under his T-shirt, the irony would probably be quite enjoyable. Maybe it would be the same as being constrained by his innumerable fears and the stiff black garment. One suffocating, the other comfortable, making it in turn bearable. Twisting body and mind until he was in a more desirable state. Maybe that was why the concept of hypnosis and submission appealed to him so. Maybe he liked the thought of someone else bending him to their whims because he'd had to bend himself for so long to fit what other people wanted him to be that he was tired. Tired of making himself be something he wasn't. Let someone else do it. He wanted to hand his reins over to someone else for a change, let _them_ worry about what he was going to be today. It sounded so nice to have that decision be in someone else's hands.

And that. Was that a result of his many years of hiding in fear of rejection and pretending to fit in the role laid out for him, or was it something deeper that he simply had a congenital longing for? He'd wanted it before, he wanted it now, he'd probably want it until he actually got it. Then, he'd either be content at long last or be disappointed that it wasn't all he had built it up to be.

Who was it that said that old thing? There are two tragedies in life; not getting what we want, and getting it. Either be perpetually fixated on a perfect ideal, or be let down by the reality of what it was. That was how Flug interpreted it at least.

But back to the matter at hand, which he was probably going to have to ponder on his own time, as class was over.

He had another class right after this one, something that actually applied to his future in the more conventional way, so he was looking forward to it. He had a paper due, not that it was any big thing. Upside of being sleepless, Flug hardly ever stressed about homework anymore. Who cared if it took him all night to write an essay the day before it was due, he was gonna be up all night anyway. It reminded him of his high school days; staying up late into the night, catching up on the assignments he'd put off to watch anime or Aurelio. Two small breaks from the bleakness of his life. Kind of. Now he was preoccupied with designing malignant weaponry and drowning his inner demons in dulcet spirals. But he just had so much more time, he could do it all now. He could wait until it was mere hours before the due date and get it done, and still probably get an "A" for his trouble.

He passed Black Hat in the hall. The two men didn't really say anything, just a smile and a nod as they went their respective ways. Black Hat still seemed dark and menacing, but since none of the menace was directed at Flug he didn't really pay it much mind. That was just kind of how Black Hat was.

And if his eyes dipped down a bit, Flug tried not to pay too much mind to that either.

Speaking of, what was it Black Hat had said? Back when they were talking about villainy? About what was _pure_ villainy?

 _You either have it or you don't._

Couldn't be taught, couldn't be learned. Naturally evil. Flug supposed that told him where Black Hat stood. And he wasn't sure that he wasn't right there with him.

He considered it logically. He'd been picked on and tormented in his high school days. He'd been tormented further for his sexuality. These were not things unique to his life. He wasn't the only one who'd been bullied in high school. He wasn't the only one who'd ever been discriminated against for being homosexual. He was nothing special because of it. Thousands of people worldwide were singled out for things like their smarts, skin color, sexual orientation, gender orientation, prejudice against hybrids or people with more abstract Gifts, things about themselves they couldn't help. They weren't _all_ driven to misdeeds because of it. So, was it a result of all his misfortune piled up and finally breaking him, or was it some inherent part of him that made him more susceptible to such acts if given enough of a push? If given enough of an excuse to justify it to himself.

They had it coming. They were no better. They were the ones who wouldn't leave him alone. They deserved it. He _had_ to do it. No one else would. No one else ever did. All they ever did was talk and talk and it never did a thing. So, _he_ had to take action for once in his life.

That was how it had been. He'd _had_ to do it. That was what he told himself, at least. Usually he chose to believe it.

How had it been for Black Hat, he wondered.

From what Black Hat had divulged it seemed he had come from very meager beginnings. Flug wondered if Black Hat had always wanted to be a villain, or if he'd had some other aspirations that he'd had to put aside or give up on. Had he turned to a life of crime out of ambition, or necessity? Had it been his choice to kill? Or was he driven to it the way Flug had been? What made him decide that he wanted to rule the world? Had he really continued and pursued his goal of world domination for so many years on nothing but faith in himself and the drive to see his dreams come to fruition?

There was still so much Flug didn't know about him.

* * *

The water of the shower stung his body a bit. It gave Flug another chance to practice turning off his senses. The trick seemed to be just kind of ignoring it until it went away. Blocking it out until he was numb to the world. He didn't feel the prick of the water on his tender skin, he hardly even felt the water of the showerhead pelting his form at all. He was just vaguely aware of something coming into contact with him, but if he didn't think about it even that sensation became distant and dull. Even his hands, scrubbing 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner out of his hair, might as well have belonged to someone else.

Sometimes, he swore he just got so wrapped up in the rest of his life he forgot to shower for days on end. Being preoccupied with work, school, his club activities, the small matter of his budding career path as a villain, it was easy to overlook little things like the fact that he probably stank. Only thinking of it at the most inopportune of times. Like when Aurelio was near.

Flug's mouth went a dry all of a sudden. He was surprised he even noticed.

His feelings towards Aurelio were...complicated at the moment. He was pretty much stuck with endlessly analyzing what little information he had trying to figure out what was true without actually having to confront either Aurelio or Black Hat. The drinks at the party were strong, but were they really strong enough to knock him out after only a few drinks? Even if he wasn't fully sure what his limit was, it felt to Flug like he'd only really had three or four cups of whatever exactly he'd been drinking. Enough to get him drunk, sure. Enough to knock him out so soon? He wasn't convinced.

He tried to think about whether or not Aurelio would actually drug him. Was that something that Aurelio seemed likely to do? Well, he had no problem using people as human shields or forcing people to fight his battles for him. He was a pretty underhanded guy. Flug knew for a fact he had no problem taking advantage of people. It was kind of what he did. So, perhaps slipping something in someone's drink wasn't anything unthinkable. But then, why? Why would he do something like that? To Rocinante Flugslys of all people? What would the purpose be? Was he actually interested in him in that way? The way Black Hat seemed to think he was? Flug still really couldn't fathom something like that. Ignoring all the nothing he had to offer personality-wise, it wasn't as though he was all that attractive. Especially for Aurelio, who could undoubtedly have his pick of the entire human population.

Flug was thin. Scratch that, he was downright scrawny. He had nothing so much as resembling a social life. He spent most of his time indoors with his nose in blueprints or his hands in machinery. His fingers were abnormally long and speckled with small superficial cuts and scrapes. He had nerdy horn-rimmed glasses with thick lenses. He had boring brown eyes that saw the world in a blurry _Sin City_ filter without those thick lenses. His hair was a curly nightmare immune to the influence of the comb. Half of his face was covered in scars, and the other half wasn't much to look at either.

Flug stepped out of the shower and began toweling himself off. Operating more on muscle memory than conscious thought. As he glanced down at his body, he noted that he was also currently covered in bruises. Which would probably only be maybe pleasing to the eye of the one who'd left them there.

Black Hat. A man he was equally conflicted about.

Flug stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he slipped his glasses on and inspected himself more thoroughly in the mirror.

His neck was a mess, as he expected it to be. Full of bruises and scabs from teeth breaking the skin. They trailed along his neck down to his collarbone and nearly reached the scattering of scars on his right shoulder. Black Hat hadn't spared more than a few centimeters of skin from his attention. His chest was more bare, the flat surface of his torso only having a few small scattered marks where Black Hat had trailed his mouth down. Although his sides has a few small bruises that were in the faint shape of fingers. They were far more pronounced on his hips. One look and anyone would know someone had been holding him there. Tight.

The same could be said for his behind, he timidly noticed.

He felt a pang of arousal shoot down into his abdomen. A quick glance confirmed that his little plane had indeed perked up a bit, preparing for takeoff. Something that made him incredibly self-conscious. Even when he was all by his lonesome.

Flug fished around in his underwear drawer, seeing what he hadn't worn this week yet. His hand brushed against a soft satin pair, he pulled it out to get a better look at it's colors. It was a red pair with a white lace trim. Almost festive.

Almost...Black Hat's colors...

Flug wondered if Black Hat would like him in something like this. Did Flug have any with a black trim? Or black ones with red trim? Would that be something his Master would like to see? His Pet, decorated in his colors? Wearing them like a coat of arms?

Why was he thinking these things? Did he intend to show Black Hat his undergarments again? Did he intend to show him how looked in the garter belt he was clipping to a black pair of fishnet stockings? Would Black Hat have liked it better if he had worn something like this the morning they ended up in bed? Or if after dinner Flug had allowed things to escalate, and his new slacks were slipped off his long legs to reveal something like what he was wearing now?

Rocinante Flugslys looked at himself in the mirror again. Oh God just stick a collar and a cat ear headband on him and he'd probably faint, he wouldn't be able to recognize himself. The thought of including a tail plug made him feel dizzy and he fell back onto the bed. Better than falling to the floor, at least.

He wasn't going to be able to go through with this, was he?

He still wasn't fully sure what he was supposed to do now that he was in a faux-relationship. He and Black Hat had worked out their story, but Flug still wasn't completely settled on how they were going to go about this. Well, he should probably start getting used to referring to Black Hat as his _boyfriend._ While being kind of private about _having_ a boyfriend. Since he wasn't comfortable with physical public acts, maybe he should think of something else? Some endearing way of referring to Black Hat to make it clear that they were in fact together? Should he start calling Black Hat "babe"? No, no, that was laughably ill-fitting. Baby? No, somehow that was actually _worse._ Honey? Too sweet. Darling? If anything, he imagined Black Hat calling _him_ darling.

It wasn't as if he could possibly call him _Master_ in public!

Did he change his relationship status? _Should_ he change his relationship status? He was feeling a lot more like "It's complicated" in all honesty. Complicated because Black Hat had said it was just to sell their story, yet asked to kiss him again. And asked him to dinner. Then pulled him onto his lap and proceeded to kiss him again. And asked if he could still call him his pet. And had reiterated multiple times that Flug _could_ say no to him. So, was this all just for show? It seemed that Black Hat might actually want, at the very least, a _physical_ relationship with him. Flug wasn't sure at all what it was he himself wanted out of it.

Maybe...maybe he could treat this as a kind of trial run? See if he was comfortable with the idea, and continue getting a bit closer to Black Hat and see if he was even the type of person he'd be in a romantic relationship with if it weren't for a sold soul and an apparently shared bite kink? Black Hat seemed to enjoy biting him as much as Flug enjoyed being bitten. And if not, then perhaps some sort of...friends with benefits type situation? Something more on the casual side of things? They worked together, they hung out, and every so often did a bit...more? On occasion, be physical with each other? Well, that wasn't such a bad idea. They were both men. They had... _needs_...that really should be met somehow and it wasn't as though there was anyone else. So, no real reason to feel odd about it. Like Demetra had said, it wasn't as though there was anything _wrong_ with that. And...Black Hat _did_ say that he would take care of him...that he'd give him what he _needed_...

Flug picked himself up, with all the thoughts swimming around in his head he didn't dare touch himself. He didn't want to know the sort of thing he'd fantasize about in this state. Going to his desk and opening his laptop, he noticed he hadn't checked his email in a while. Not that he really had much. It was mostly spam, or notifications from his rarely used social media sites. Which were pretty much just more spam. It didn't really matter to him that they updated their privacy policy when he didn't put any sensitive information out there. He had an email from Manuel that his Engineering Club was going to meet in the science building at the end of the week. It was probably going to be pretty boring, but he'd go. Not like he had anything better to do. There wasn't anything else of note, so Flug just kind of sat there for a bit, contemplating what he would do tonight.

Nothing was due tomorrow, so homework was not of the _highest_ urgency. He could always just do it now and get it out of the way. Just because he _could_ procrastinate didn't mean he should. Better not get too much into the habit.

He could draw up some more blueprints for future inventions. Fiendish devices to mutilate and maim. They always came easily, if he dared to give it some thought. He'd gotten the Hat-Bots out of his head with little difficulty, so perhaps if he allowed his mind to unleash more of his inner villain he'd be able to slip a few more mechanical menaces out past his filter of normalcy.

He could watch more hypno videos. Or documentaries. Or anime. You know, it had been a while now since he'd watched Digimon. He wondered if it still held up. It had kind of been his first introduction to anime as a child, it could be worth revisiting. He could probably find all the episodes online. How did the opening song go again?

Oh, before all that, he sent Black Hat a quick text: **Club meeting Friday. Don't wait up for me.**

Seeing as how they got together pretty regularly, he figured it was just common courtesy to tell the man he had something else to do so he didn't waste his time.

 **OK. Want to go with me to Dem's Saturday? See that snake she was talking about?**

Oh wow, two social outings in as many weeks! He was well on his way to becoming a bonafide social butterfly!

 **Sure. Are you picking me up again?**

 **I mean unless you or Dem gets a car by the end of the week and I can stop being your taxi service, yeah.**

Ooh, someone was feeling snarky. Flug felt a smile tugging at his lips.

 **Ok, point taken. When are we leaving?**

* * *

God it felt like everyone was staring at him!

Since their latest project had finished up, the Engineering Club met in room 106 of the science building. Just them. No Gifted volunteers or anything. All fifteen members showed up, so that was nice. Usually only about a handful of them could be bothered to be present at one time.

Manuel was going over how everyone had done on the project, what could be improved, suggestions for what they'd be doing during the spring semester, lots of things that Flug couldn't force himself to focus on right then. Because he just felt eyes all over him. More specifically, his neck. Which he was trying very hard not to hide like a turtle. A very self-conscious turtle who really wished he'd said _Fuck you, I'm uncomfortable,_ to Black Hat and wore a scarf today.

The meeting ended fairly quickly, as it usually did when all they had to do was talk, and Flug kind of nervously picked all his stuff up and rushed out before anyone could question him. It sounded like maybe someone had tried, but he just blew them off immediately. He needed to get out of there. He left out of one the side exits to make sure he got out quicker. He just needed to get out of there, get away from anyone who might try to talk to him, and get home. He'd be safe there. It'd all be okay.

Until he ran into the one person highest on his list of people he didn't want to see right now.

"Oh, Rocinante." He said. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Au-Aurelio," Flug said in a small, breathless voice. Not unusual for him, but he was left speechless out of fear and suspicion rather than fear and arousal.

Why was he here now, of all times? Why would he be here? What reason was there for Aurelio to be hanging around the science building?

"I tried texting you." He said. "Did you not get it?"

"Oh, uh, n-n-no, I-I got it," _Dumbass, why did you say that!? You could've just pretended his message never got through and that was why you didn't respond!_ "S-S-Sorry, I've just b-been b-b-busy this week."

"Rocinante, I wanted to talk to you real quick, if you've got some time now."

"Wh-What is it?" Flug stuttered, more unsure than ever of what it was he wanted to say to him. _Please just make it quick please just make it quick._

"I was wondering if you might...help me with something."

"H-H-Help you?"

"Yes, I was hoping you might be interested in help me test out a few things. With my Gift."

Flug felt his entire world come to a screeching halt for a second. "With you Gift?" He asked.

"Yes, ah..." Aurelio played with his thick, dark, mesmerizing hair. "You see, I've had this ability all my life, and yet lately I feel I've never really explored just what my actual limits are. I feel I've kept everything I use it for very, well, basic. Never really trying out anything new. Recently, I've been thinking about some other aspects of the body I could potentially control, and I'd like you to help me."

Oh, so maybe this was all he wanted him for. Testing out the limits of his Gift. Not quite as mind-blowing as wanting to go out with him or something. Ah well, there was a load of off Flug's mind. One less thing to worry about.

There was still the matter of why he drugged him last Friday, but if this was all there was to it Flug could handle it. He could for sure handle being used for his mind. That, that was fine. Something he could deal with. Hell, that was all Black Hat was really doing, and that guy was _confirmed_ evil. So dealing with Aurelio couldn't be any worse than dealing with an _actual villain,_ right?

It was still a terrifying thought as to what Aurelio could accomplish now that he was thinking about testing the limits of his powers, but it was a thought that Flug could think with relative ease. It was absolutely no trouble at all to think about all the horrifying things he could do with his Gift.

Horrifying...and for maybe the first time, not very exciting.

"Oh, uh, well, that d-d-does sound pr-pretty fas-fascinating, ahhh..." Flug said, mumbling his words. God this was so uncomfortable. He could barely bring himself to look Aurelio in the eyes right now.

How does one talk to someone who (allegedly) drugged them at a party?

No, no, he better operate on the assumption that Black Hat was indeed telling the truth. Just in case. It'd be much safer for Flug to be on guard.

"Can I, can I think about this?" He asked, more just looking for a way out of this conversation. He really didn't want to be involved with this, everything about it screamed _DANGER! DANGER! GET OUT OF THERE!_ Sure, it'd be interesting to witness first-hand just what Aurelio was capable of when he was _really_ thinking outside the box, but it just did _not_ bode well for Flug's health.

And neither did telling the man "no" outright. Not in person at least.

"Well, I was sort of hoping we could get started soon. Maybe...right now? Find some secluded spot and test out a few theories of mine?" Aurelio fixed him with a wide grin and lidded eyes. Any other time, Flug would've up and fainted from AURELIO CRUZ giving him such an alluring look while suggesting they go somewhere _secluded._ To _test out a few theories._ It sounded like something straight out of his daydreams.

"Aw, gee, Aurel-l-lio" He cringed at his mangling of the man's lyrical name. "I don't know. I, uh, I have this th-thing, and it's taking up a l-l-lot of my time so I don't r-really know if I'll be able to h-h-help you with anything." His eyes were nervously flitting to and fro, looking at everything except the man before him. The few seconds his eyes did land on his face just man him want to run for cover. He was wringing his hands like everything else in the world would fade away as long as he kept up the nervous motions.

"Rocinante, does this have something to do with Black Hat?" Aurelio asked, suddenly looking a lot more serious. Flug's heart shot up into his throat. God, was it that obvious? They didn't even _need_ to do anything in public, everyone already thought they were dating!

Honestly, Flug felt a bit offended that people would just blatantly assume something like that. It wasn't as if Flug was prancing around in heels all fabulously, talking about fashion and the latest pop diva. He wore his mask well, he thought. No one would ever think of him as a particularly masculine specimen, but he didn't outwardly present as all that feminine, did he?

"Uh, yeah...yeah kind of." Flug said. He still was looking anywhere but Aurelio's face.

"I thought you said that the two of you weren't anything serious?" Oh sweet Jesus the way that one eyebrow of his perked up. Not many people could move only one of their eyebrows like that. Was it something that had to be practiced? Or could only certain people do it, like folding their tongues? Was that _really_ the best thing to be thinking of right now!?

"We-We weren't." Flug was just completely ad-libbing by this point, forgetting what the story he and Black Hat worked out was. "B-But, I guess, after your, uh, your party, s-s-something changed."

"What changed?" Aurelio asked, his voice sounded a bit...off.

"Well, uh, Black Hat told me h-how y-y-you and he, and Demetra, took me home. Th-Thanks for that by the way. S-S-Sorry to make you g-g-go out of y-your wa-way like that. And, um, the ne-next morning we uh, we got to ta-talking. About, about me and him. How, like, w-we have a lot of f-f-fun t-t-t-together, but we ki-kind skipped over the whole 'talking' st-stage, hehe. S-So we de-decided we'd slow it d-d-down a little and actually, y-you know, go out. W-With each other." God he was taking a lot of liberties with this story. And it felt so super weird to be _thanking_ the guy who knocked him out at his party. "And, well, now we're pretty much of-f-f-official, heh."

"And, what, he saw you drinking with me? That made him rethink things?"

Flug chuckled nervously. It was like Aurelio was helping him along with his lie. And it fit the narrative so well. Convenient. He _did_ get really sarcastic when talking about Aurelio Saturday. Almost like he actually _was_ bothered by Flug drinking with Aurelio. "Y-Yeah, I guess he d-d-didn't really like that." He was grinning madly, trying not to burst out in hysterical laughter just to get some of this tension out of his system.

"So he's a jealous type? Is that it?" Aurelio said with a smirk. "Are you worried he'll get mad if you start spending some time with me?"

 _Yes. Just say that. My evil boyfriend will get mad and I just don't want to deal with that._

 _...My evil boyfriend...oh Dios, por favor ayúdame en estos tiempos difíciles._

"Uhh, y-yeah. Something like that." Flug said with a forced smile. He _really_ hoped Black Hat would be okay with this little addition to their story.

Aurelio laughed. "I assure you _and_ your boyfriend I have nothing but the purest of intentions." He reached out a hand to touch him and...Flug backed away. Physically. Physically stepped back to avoid the contact.

Aurelio noticed. Oh God he noticed. Well, _of course_ he noticed, it's not like Flug was at all subtle about it! Oh God why had he done that!? Why'd he do that!? Why on earth had he backed away so obviously!?

Aside from the fact that he didn't really believe a word of that last sentence.

"I, um," Flug cleared his throat fearfully. Quick, say something! Make something up! "I think...I think there are some things I need to cl-clear up."

"Like what?"

"At-At your party. I think I may ha-have said some things that I probably shouldn't have."

"You mean, like when you told me you were..." Aurelio trailed off, still hesitant to say it out loud.

"Yeah." Flug said. He also had fuzzy memories of calling Aurelio...certain things. Like _hot._ Or _sexy._ But there was no time to think about that right now. If he did, he'd never get out of this conversation with his sanity intact. "I-I, I don't...I'm not u-usually so..." He struggled to get the words out. "N-Not a lot of people know. And, I'd appreciate it if it s-st-stayed that way."

"About...you and Black Hat or...?"

"B-Both." Flug looked Aurelio cautiously in the eyes. "Um, c-c-can w-w-w-we just k-keep this bet-between us?"

"Oh sure, sure," Aurelio said. "If-"

"Oh Flug, there you are!" A woman's voice called out.

Flug and Aurelio turned, and there was Tesoro, lightly jogging around the corner of the science building, auburn curls bouncing and swaying as she approached the two men and pulling Flug by the arm once she was close enough.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late to meet the others for _pupusas!_ "

"What?"

"Pupusas! Everyone else is probably halfway there, let's go!" She said, taking him away with a slightly forced perky grin. "The way you rushed out I thought you'd be the one waiting for us!"

"Oh, uh, right. Right." Flug said, catching on quick. "I'll, uh, I'll talk to you later, Aurelio." He said as he was lead away quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you." Aurelio said. _Oh no please don't._

After his escape, and he made sure Aurelio was well out of earshot, he whispered to Tesoro. "Thank you for that." He wasn't sure why he still felt the need to whisper, especially after triple-checking that they weren't being followed, but it just felt safer that way.

"Don't mention it," She whispered back. "I owed you one anyway."

"What?"

"You got me out of his hands before, it's the least I can do. One good turn deserves another, you know?" She smiled at him, and suddenly he was immensely grateful that he'd stepped in back then when he did. Tesoro let go of his arm, and he held himself in a small sort of hug as he continued walking with her. He wondered where they were going, it wasn't the direction of the parking lot and his bus stop was the other way.

"I know you'll probably say no anyway," She said "But a bunch of us actually _are_ going out for pupusas. You can totally come if you want."

"Sure," Flug said. "Count me in."

"Wait, really?" Tesoro said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I've been thinking I could stand to go out more." _And I really don't want to be alone right now._

"Oh, well, cool!" She perked up, genuinely this time. Blonde highlights catching the sunlight and heightening her bright smile against her dark skin. "It's probably just gonna be the six of us; me, you, Hector, Angeles, Miguel and Cynthia. I tried invited Natalia and Bianca and even Rodrigo but I'm not sure if any of them will actually show up. Maybe we could all get together after finals and hang out one last time for the semester. You think you'd be up for that?"

"Sure, sounds good." Flug said, having no real intentions of actually going.

"Great!" She beamed. And kept talking, although Flug mostly tuned her out. Just agreeing and nodding at the correct times to make it at least seem like he was trying to contribute to the conversation. He really hoped he wasn't agreeing to any more future outings. His inner introvert was already shriveling up in horror thinking about having more social obligations.

His outer introvert (a.k.a. his physical self) spent the late afternoon in the company of friendly people talking about things that didn't feel very important. It really wasn't too bad. It served its purpose as a distraction from his worries. His neck was not mentioned. He was talked into carpooling with Hector and Miguel and made it home easily enough. He repeated the statement that they should all hang out together again soon and locked himself in his apartment to wait for Black Hat to pick him up in the morning to go check out some deadly snake at Demetra's house.

Look at him, having a life and junk.

* * *

Translations:

 _oh Dios, por favor ayúdame en estos tiempos difíciles = oh God, please help me in these difficult times_ (Spanish)

* * *

Notes:

If you don't know what Flug was talking about in terms of tragedies, here's the actual quote: _There are only two tragedies in life: one is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it._ \- Oscar Wilde

I don't really have much else to say here. Leave me a comment if you like, I always appreciate them. Follow me on tumblr, I post weekly excerpts of upcoming chapters and repost millions of things every day and night. [ ]

Decembers chapters are gonna be wild.


	22. Chapter 22: A Snake's Favorite Dance

What's a snake's favorite dance? The mamba!

.

...I'll shut up now...

* * *

Demetra lived kind of far. And very out of the way. If you didn't already know about this place, it would be hard to find. There wasn't much in terms of neighbors, or even really any sort of neighborhood to speak of. It was kind of isolated, like it was a place of business first and a residence second. The actual abode seemed just an afterthought, as Black Hat had to drive around to park in front.

Flug wondered why exactly Demetra worked at a cafe nearly an hour away when she didn't seem to have her own mode of transportation. He also wondered why they needed to leave by 8 in the morning, the only answer Black Hat had to give being "What does it even matter, it's not as if you need beauty sleep!"

Flug's lack of a need of sleep was _not_ the point, Hat-Man, not the point.

Demetra's house wasn't anything spectacular. It was an average sized two story abode painted a truly horrid shade of yellow to the side of a slightly smaller building which looked a bit better maintained. Judging by the sign, it was the actual reptile ranch thing. There was also a large van out front, decked out to look as if it had scales and sporting what Flug assumed to be their shop's logo on the side. Along with a pretty decent decal of a snake. Wonder who did that.

The door swung open and Demetra herself ran out soon after the two of them approached the porch. What, was she just waiting by the windows to see when they showed up?

"Oh good, you guys are here!" She exclaimed. "She's only going to be basking for a few more hours so c'mon, let's go see her right now!"

She pulled them both along to the main shop of their little reptile farm/pet shop thing they had going on. She dragged them past the various cages of snakes, lizards, other things Flug didn't know the precise name of (is there any difference between a salamander and a newt?) to a room in the back partially hidden by a thick curtain. Demetra pulled it back a bit and led them into a dark room, whose only illumination seemed to be the heat lamp positioned above the cage.

"Well, here she is!" Demetra announced proudly.

It was a huge glass thing, nearly spanning the whole wall. Although the room itself was on the small side, so maybe it wasn't that big a cage after all. It seemed bigger than most of the other cages they'd passed. This snake apparently needed its own little enclosure separate from the rest of the reptiles on display and on sale.

It looked very humid in there. Dry, sparsly leaved branches extended like a tree from the large amount of dirt and bark packed into the bottom of the cage. They took up most of the top right corner, directly under the heat, along with a few of the large rocks that were scattered and piled up in seemingly random piles. There was a large stone bowl front and center, it's water bowl, Flug guessed. Which was about the only thing that broke the image of actually being the wilderness. Expect for one thing that just left Flug confused.

The box. There was some odd plastic box off in the corner, which stuck out like a McDonalds in the middle of the savannah. It was so jarring that Flug felt almost physically confused by it. It really took him out of what was otherwise a pretty decent illusion of a scene straight from nature.

And there it was, lounging (do snakes lounge?) along the branches and soaking up the heat. It's light grey color not quite blending in, it's fleshy white underside giving a clear view of it's position. It was, to be frank, a big ass snake. Lengthwise, at least. Flug estimated it to be about 1.5 meters, but he could be slightly off with the way it had strewn itself about. It didn't seem to have much girth, although Flug didn't know much about snakes so he supposed he had no idea if it looked particularly thin or not. What did this thing even eat?

The three of them just silently took it in for a few moments, admiring the sheen of the light on it's scales. It was a little creepy, how it seemed to be watching them as they watched it. Out of the corner of it's eye like their walking in was a bit of an inconvenience, but it was too cool to acknowledge them further. Flug saw it's small round eye looking back, as if it actually _was_ looking back. Observing them like, _Who disturbs my basking?_ Or, _I bet I can eat the scrawny one._

That was surprising, too. It had round pupils. Flug though snakes had slit pupils, like cats. But these were circular and pitch black, only a small ring of reflected light differentiated iris from pupil.

Wait...do snakes even _have_ irises?

"She's grey." Black Hat said, breaking the silence. Flug and Demetra just kind of stared at him.

"Uh, yeah, Captain Obvious, she is." Demetra said with a roll of her eyes.

"You said she was black."

"Black, grey, close enough." She said with a shrug. "When they grow up, they're usually dark grey, dark brown, sometimes green. Her underside will stay light like this. I think she's gonna stay grey though. She'll get darker as she grows up, maybe get to _almost_ black, but that doesn't happen all too often."

"I thought she was a _black_ mamba."

Demetra snickered a bit. "That's not why they call them that, silly."

"Why do they call them that then, if not for their color?"

"Well, not their _scale_ color," Demetra said. Then she smiled. Flug didn't like that smile. God she looked like she was gonna do something insane. "Actually, I think I can show you." She turned her head to Flug. "Can you keep watch?"

"Can I do what now?"

"Keep a lookout in case my dad or one of my brothers comes in."

"Wh-What am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know, scream?" Her eyes flitted to the cage and the snake inside. "Wait, no, better not. She's a flighty one. Might spook her. Then we'll _all_ be in trouble."

"Wait, wait wait wait," Flug held up his hands, like that would stop the lunacy unfolding before him. "You're not, you're not going to take that thing out of its cage are you!?"

"Keep your voice down!" She said in a low voice. Her head whipped back to the cage, Flug and Black Hat's eyes followed. The snake had picked itself up, it's raised head facing them directly. Almost accusingly. Oh shit things just got real. "She's a shy girl as is. And for your information, I have been handling snakes since I was a little kid. I know what I'm doing."

"Then shouldn't you know that everything about this is a terrible idea?"

"I thought you said this was one of the deadliest snakes worldwide." Black Hat spoke up.

"Uh huh! One of the fastest too!"

"Oh? How fast?"

"Top speed for the grown ones is about 20 kilometers per hour!"

"Oh Jesus!" Flug exclaimed, still in a hushed voice.

"And you are going to pick her up?"

"That's the plan!"

"With your bare hands?"

"I'm not gonna die just from _touching_ her." She said with a flip of her massive hair.

"Ok hold on." Black Hat pulled out his phone. "Ugh, the lighting in here is just terrible." And proceeded to tap away at the screen for a few seconds. "Alright that's as good as it's getting. Flug, keep watch."

Flug just stared at him. And yelled in a whisper. So as not to scare the snake that was _almost as long as he was tall and faster than an olympic athlete!_ "You're going to record this?!"

"Hey, if I'd have known she was going to take her out I'd have brought my actual camera. The quality on this is gonna be shit in comparison. I'll show you later, go keep watch now."

Flug shook his head. "Fine, fine. I'll keep watch. But when one of you is bitten by a _black fucking mamba_ and dies, don't come crying to me."

"How much venom does it take to kill a person?" Black Hat asked.

"Two drops is enough to do it." She said cheerily. "We scare her though, and she's gonna be giving us _waaay_ more than that. So keep your voices down, no sudden moves, and don't get _too_ too close just in case."

Oh don't worry, Flug would be staying two car lengths away from this thing at all times. He turned his attention to the outside world, just peeking out from behind the curtain. It seemed to him that the less obvious he was about this, the better chance nothing horrible would happen. Well, nothing more horrible than was already happening. Just further confirmation that his life was slowly spiraling into madness the more he ventured past his apartment door.

Why couldn't they just calmly crowd around the chameleons? Those were perfectly safe, no danger of dying from one of those bites, right? And they were tiny. Could fit in one hand. And had neat bulging eyes. Eyes that could move independently and look at two things at once. Man, that would be so cool to be able to do.

He heard something and assumed Demetra had just opened the cage. He heard her go "Shh, shh, it's okay Lil' Jack, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. You remember me, don't you? Nice and warm, just relax, there you go."

"Lil' Jack?"

"Heh, yeah, that's what I decided to call her." Demetra's voice was soft. "My dad doesn't like it when I do that, cuz we're not supposed to be keeping them, but, whatever. Never stopped me before, ain't stopping me now. And it just fits her so well, you know?"

"She not very little." Black Hat said bluntly. Although Flug had to agree with him. How could anyone call something this huge "Lil' Jack"?

He heard Demetra chuckle. "She ain't even a year old yet. She'll probably be about twice this big when she's all grown up. Maybe more."

Oh goddamn this wasn't even it's final form!? It was going to grow to 3 meters in length?! At _least!?_ Jesus!

"How long will she live?" Black Hat asked.

"11 years, maybe?" Flug could hear her voice hitch as she (he assumed) actually brought the thing out. He wondered how much a snake this big had to weigh. "That's how long they live out in the wild. Some of 'em live into their 20s in captivity, but we dunno for sure how she's gonna develop. Or how the person who takes her home is gonna treat her. Hey, hey hey hey," Flug heard a raspy sort of hiss. Oh shit it was going wrong immediately. She spoke to it in a soft voice, "No no no, just relax Lil' Jack. Just relax. It's all good. These are my friends. Shh, shh, I know, new people are scary, but it's cool. I'll introduce you. I think you'll really like these guys." The hissing died down, so Flug assumed Demetra had been able to calm the thing. He didn't know it was possible to talk down a snake. Maybe it was like with dogs, maybe it was more the tone that mattered, not the actual words.

"Where did you get her?"

"Dad didn't say. And with something as special as her, guess it's better not to tell. All I know is he got her from a different guy than we usually get the imports from. Kinda shady."

"Ever figure out what she's crossed with?"

"No, but I think if I can match her bands with something, it'll give me a pretty good idea."

"Bands?"

"Yeah, I told you she's got a lil' red on her, right?" Yeah. Flug vaguely remembered her saying something about that back when they were driving to Aurelio's. "They're back here, kinda hard to see but she's got these red bands on her."

Flug tried to rack his brain and figure out what she was talking about. When he thought of red bands on a snake the first thing to come to mind was something like a coral snake, something bright red and very noticable. But he hadn't seen anything like that on this snake when he saw it. It seemed to all be a silvery-light gray color. Aside from the white of its underside.

"I don't think my phone is getting them." Black Hat said.

"But you see 'em, yeah?"

"Barely."

"Good. I'm hoping they'll get darker along with the rest of her. Bet she'll be even more of a beauty when she's all grown up."

"So, why _do_ they call them black mambas?"

"I'll show you," Demetra said. "It's their mouths."

Flug couldn't see what was going on but he heard Demetra shh-ing the snake a bit more and Black Hat go "Ooooooh, ok. I see."

"Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah that's cool."

"So, it's mouth is black?" Flug asked, turning a bit.

"Yeah yeah, check it out."

Flug let the curtain drop and he turned fully to see Demetra with all 1.5 meters of the snake in her arms, one hand gripping the head tightly and exposing the inky interior of its mouth. While Black Hat stood there with his phone like a Japanese tourist.

Flug resisted the urge to lean in closer to its mouth for a better look. He had to admit though, it actually was pretty cool. It's mouth was like the aftermath of an oil spill, a deep murky black that bubbled suspiciously at the back of it's throat. In the dim lighting it almost looked like a black hole, sucking in all illumination and leaving itself pitch. It also looked really weird with it's mouth held open like that. If looked at from the side it almost looked like it was smiling. A very unnatural smile. Unhinged. Like this thing could probably do with its lower jaw. Could all snakes do that, or just some?

Flug couldn't see it's tongue, maybe it was the same jet color, but he did see some odd tubish thing going down its maw. Barely distinguishable, just a hint of black-on-black shadows.

"What is that?" Flug said, pointing to it from a (hopefully) safe distance. "Is that it's throat?" He knew it probably wasn't the throat, it seemed far too narrow, but he didn't really know what else it would be.

"Nope, that's her windpipe." Demetra said cockily.

"Is it supposed to be like that?"

"Yeah, it's like that so she can breath while she's chowing down."

Huh. That...actually made a lot of sense. Snakes didn't chew their food, Flug knew that much. They extended their mouths and slowly moved prey down their throats into their stomachs, where it was digested in its entirety. If the trachea was farther down in their throat like a human's, that would be a pretty huge choking hazard. Having the windpipe separate from the esophagus like that allowed air to flow even during the feeding process, where the entire mouth would be stuffed up.

How practical.

"Where are her fangs?" Black Hat asked. "I don't see them."

Flug squinted his eyes. Yeah, he couldn't see fangs either. Just black gums and little lumps around where he figured the fangs should be. Were they just really tiny? Like...baby teeth? He didn't actually have any real clue as to how big snake fangs actually were.

"Oh, they're flat right now." Demetra said. "She'll move them down when she needs to eat."

"She can do that?" Black Hat and Flug asked in near perfect unison.

"Yep. They're a lil' longer than usual, I think, but _very_ flexible." Demetra nodded as if that explained everything. She moved her hand down so that she wasn't holding the reptiles mouth forcibly open anymore, but rather held it by the neck. The thing turned its head around a bit, as much as it could while still held steady, maybe sizing the two newcomers up again now that it was closer. How was this things' eyesight? Did it hunt by sight, or smell? Flug could now make out a thin black line flicking against the milky white of its underside. That was how snakes smell, right? Through their tongues? Was it sniffing them? Trying to see which of them might be tastier? Well, it certainly wouldn't be Flug. He'd probably taste like sweat and day old microwaveable food.

Flug doubted it had the capacity for such higher thinking, but he found himself imaging what must be going on it it's head. _Who are these weirdos? Why am I not soaking up the sun? Put me down you cretin. I'm hungry._

What did this thing eat again?

"Can I hold her?" Black Hat asked when all had been silent for too long.

Flug just stared at him like, _What the fuck did this man just say?_

"Uh, well," Demetra stammered. "She, ah, she can be a lil' defensive, I think she's only letting _me_ hold her like this cuz I sneak in here to hang with her pretty often and I've picked her up once or twice before." Oh Lord was that really all!? She'd only done this once, _maybe_ twice before!? "So, she knows me, ya know? I dunno if she's gonna let you so much as touch her."

"Can I try?" He asked again. Like they were talking about a particularly nervous puppy or kitten and not ONE OF THE MOST VENOMOUS SNAKES ON THE PLANET!

"Well-" Demetra started before Flug cut her off.

"No. No, no, no no no no no no no no no no no no no, no no. NO." He faced Black Hat and pointed at him seriously. " _No._ "

"Oh come on, just hold my phone." He pushed the cell phone into Flug's hands. "Make sure you get my good side."

"No." He pushed the phone back. "This thing could literally kill you."

"Yes, and she's beautiful."

"What?" Flug's face scrunched up trying to comprehend the mania that had clearly befallen his two compatriots.

"We're looking at the same thing, right?" He asked, placing the phone back into his pocket. "I don't see what exactly I need to clarify here. She's beautiful and I want to hold her."

"Ok, so," Demetra chimed in. "How's about I keep holding her, and you just touch her? See if she'll let you do that first."

"Works for me." Black Hat shrugged. "Flug?"

He considered it. And studied Demetra's grip on it's head. It... _seemed_ secure. It moved about, swaying like it was trying to move, but not as if it was really struggling. Not like it was actively trying to break free from her grasp. It's head was held high, making Flug feel like it was trying to intimidate them, but it didn't seem particularly interested in striking out. She _did_ say she had been handling these animals for years, and despite her rowdy nature she _did_ seem to know what she was doing. Hell, this was probably the quietest and calmest he'd ever seen her. This certainly wasn't safe, all notions of safety were thrown out the window the second she took this thing out of its cage, but he supposed this was ( _marginally_ ) better than just handing it off like a lethal game of hot potato.

Flug shook his head. "Do what you want. Buy the damn thing," He mumbled, going back over to the curtain where things made a bit more sense. "Get yourself killed."

Almost immediately he heard the same raspy hiss from before, a clear sign that things were going _marvelously._ And Flug faintly wondered what would happen if Black Hat actually were to die. Would the contract just be voided immediately when one of them died? Would Flug get his soul back? Would he just remain soulless for the rest of his life, in service to a deceased master? Would Black Hat instruct him on running the evil empire through a ouija board or something? Would he need someone to formally annul the contract? And he mentally asked himself again; who would he need to talk to about this, a lawyer or a priest?

Maybe he could ask Dr. Morte himself when he met him at his birthday party in a few months. He'd probably have some answers for him, right?

"Stop that!" Demetra snapped, shaking Flug out of his thoughts. "You gotta be gentle with her. Like I did; gentle, soft, easy. You can't lunge out and expect her to just go for it. That ain't how she is. If you're too eager all it's gonna do is scare her off. _Just like I told you for him._ " She added in a not-at-all-subtle whisper.

Flug turned back around. "You know I heard that, right?"

"You know your boyfriend refuses to listen to sound advice, right?" Oh God. _She said it._ Flug could feel his cheeks bloom rose red and hoped it wasn't all that noticeable in the dim lighting. She called him his-

"Can everyone just shut up?" Black Hat said in a very agitated voice. "And get back to the matter at hand?"

"'Kay, since you need everything spelled out for ya, here it is: Cool your jets! You come on _way_ too strong!" The snake hissed again, as if to agree with her.

"Tell me about it," Flug said under his breath. Apparently loud enough that he was still heard, if Demetra's restrained giggling was anything to go by.

"I fucking told you so," She choked out.

"Ok, first of all, I didn't hear you complaining at dinner." Oh come on he didn't have to bring that up. "Second, it is _not_ my fault that she refuses to cooperate."

"Oh yes it is."

"What? How?"

"I been telling you how! You're scaring her off! Keep it up and she's gonna bite ya."

It was then that Flug remembered he was supposed to be on guard duty. He peeked out from behind the curtain and was almost immediately greeted by a large man almost a full head taller than him and, as the kids would say, _swole as fuck._ He had short brown hair about the same shade as dark chocolate sticking out in odd places like he just rolled out of bed and threw on a muscle shirt real quick. He had a wide jawline with a bit of stubble, maybe he hadn't shaved this morning. He just kind of stared at Flug with a surprised look on his face, like _Who the hell is this and why is he here?_

"O-Oh my-" Flug stumbled back, knocking into Black Hat, who hopefully miraculously stopped himself from crashing face-first into a deadly serpent.

"Yes," Demetra said, apparently unaware of anything going on beyond the area right in front of her. "Like that. Be gentle. Much better."

"Uh, Demetra?" Flug whispered. "What do your brothers look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, kind of douchey, why?"

"...Hello, my name is Rocinante," He gave a small wave. "I'm a friend of your sisters."

He felt Black Hat turn a bit. "Hey."

"Well shit." Demetra said. "Flug, you are a terrible lookout."

"Demetra, put the fucking snake back." The guy said. He didn't even seem all that mad, he just seemed like he was tired of having to tell her not to pick up venomous snakes. His face was kind of blank. Like he hadn't fully woken up and was currently only at half-capacity to deal with the situation.

"It's fine, really, we were just-"

"Put. It. Back." He said a bit more seriously. Though his face barely changed.

"Ivan, if you would just-

"Put. The. FUCKING. SNAKE. BACK!" He shouted. Making Flug flinch and bolt as if the words were directed at him.

"Don't do that!" She hissed, fighting to keep Lil' Jack under control. It seemed the snake got startled and was now going crazy. That was Flug's best interpretation of things, at least. If Demetra wasn't holding it it'd probably be in the process of biting all four of them to death. "I'm putting her back, I'm putting her back!"

"Please tell me no one got bit." The guy said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I had everything under control." She dumped the snake back into its cage, where it rapidly retreated into that strange little plastic box. Huh. Guess it really _was_ a shy girl after all.

Demetra's brother, Ivan, barked out laughter. "Yeah no, I don't think so. Everybody out." The three of them filed out, Flug in the lead. "And stop going in there, I'm not telling you again."

"That's what you said last time." She said with a mad smile.

"And if I need to say it again it really _will_ be the last time you little fuck up." Ivan said with hollow eyes above his own tight lipped grin. "Now get out."

He called after them as they awkwardly exited the place. "And wash your damn hands!"

Demetra huffed. "I don't _need_ to wash my hands. Hardly do, and I ain't never caught a thing." Flug wasn't sure he was comfortable with Demetra handling his food and drink anymore.

Demetra led them back around to the front of her house, "C'mon in, I'll show you _Locojos._ "

Flug shot Black Hat a really confused look as they followed her lead. "I think it was a lizard." He shrugged.

"A horned lizard." She specified.

"Ah, right. Like your hood."

"Awww, you remembered." She shot a flirty grin back at him. "He doesn't look like this though. Too bad. It'd be wicked."

As they entered, Demetra started telling them a bit about horned lizards, which Flug mostly tuned out as he took the place in. From the yellowing white interior paint to the wooden furniture with its many nicks and duct taped table legs, it was kind of a mess. He could hear some more male voices coming from somewhere off to his right, where the kitchen might be. How many brothers did she have again? Maybe one of those voices belonged to her father?

The banister and stairs, which Demetra walked up two at a time, were covered in scratches and marker graffiti and carvings. Like, literal carvings. Like someone in this family got a knife and just went to town on the stairs. Highlights included things like _Demetra eZtuvo aquí_ (carved), _porque ella fue suspendida de nuevo_ (purple marker) _,_ _pinche metiche_ (red marker) _, ¡Rey de la casa!_ (carved) _,_ and _callate alex_ (blue pen).

Demetra's room was at the far end of the hall and had a big messy sign that said _¡ENTRE Y MUERE!_ in rainbow glitter on black construction paper. Along with a few crude crayon doodles of skulls, crossbones, and puking emojis. As well as a fair amount of stickers and printed out band logos taped to the door.

Demetra herself kicked the door open, not entirely sure why, and spun around with a "TA-DA! Welcome to my home inside another home cuz everywhere else in this house sucks and is full of morons! C'mon in, make yourselves at home, sorry about the mess. Friends don't come over too often."

Apparently not, if the multitude of chip bags and soda bottles littering the carpeted floor was any indication. Flug assumed that there were tons of stains on the carpet, but he honestly couldn't tell from just how messy it was in here. There was an empty metal trash can in the corner, that looked like Demetra had forgotten she had. Or she had terrible aim, because the space _around_ the trash can was full. In another corner was a guitar, which seemed to be held together entirely with duct tape. Along with an old amplifier, which Flug doubted still worked. Her room looked like the stage of a garage band had been through a tornado, that for some reason dumped a girls bedroom on top of it. Her bed was full sized, with a mountain of pillows at one end and a tangled mess of red and black blankets at the other. It might've had a canopy at one point, but now it just had four large metal posts holding up nothing and threatening to stab the ceiling. There was a lump near the bed, which was possibly a bean bag chair, but otherwise no where else to sit. Flug almost couldn't tell if the walls were the same peeling off-white color as the rest of the house; they were hidden behind posters of bands and people he'd never heard of, cork boards of various sizes with pinned up photographs of Demetra with people Flug assumed to be her other friends, a large mirror with a corner piece of glass broken off, a large closet with sliding doors that were decorated in stickers and sloppy crayon doodles, and a small glass cage on top of a scratched up wood dresser. Like the snake, it had special heat bulbs.

Unlike the snake, this one looked to be more arid and dry. It had a bit of cacti and a small desert bush, but was otherwise bare save for the water dish and the animal itself.

Oh, wait, no it wasn't. There were also a ton of ants in there. Which were being slowly picked off by a small thing covered in horns and spikes that kind of looked like a partially deflated balloon. With the spiky head of Jabba the Hutt.

"Is that him?"

"Yep! That's my lil' _Locojos!_ " Demetra said in her usual upbeat tone. Flug took the opportunity to inspect the thing closer. It was in its cage and as far as he knew it wouldn't kill him in two seconds. It was on the small side, it would probably fit rather nicely in his hand. It's body was wide and flat, like it had gotten stepped on or run over and became a pancake. It's little head darted back and forth while it ate, it's eyes small and beady, tracking their prey with an odd sense of determination for something that looked like a toad with horns.

Apparently Demetra had been talking. "-and when they get threatened, they puff up to make predators go 'Man, I can't fit that in my mouth. It's like the land version of a pufferfish.' And I mean, it kind of is. He's just this spiky ball thing with legs and a tail, pretty much a land-pufferfish. Minus the toxic part. That's pufferfish, right?" That was probably a pretty accurate description of it's natural defenses, but it was phrased rather stupidly.

"Although the blood is supposed to taste bad. 'Nother way to scare off predators, they shoot out their blood. Like, first it's 'Whoa what the fuck, how'd you do that I haven't even bitten you yet!' then it's 'Ew, if that's what you taste like nevermind.' Which, I mean, so long as it works. It would sure freak me out if something I was trying to eat did that. Imagine if people could do that."

Flug whipped his head around. "Uh, what?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" She said with a smug grin. "Horned lizards can shoot out their blood."

"Whaaaat?"

"Where? From their mouths or something?" Black Hat asked, approaching the cage and tapping on the glass.

"Nope!" She announced, pulling her eyelids down dramatically. "From their _eyes!_ "

"Neat."

"Whoa!" How did that work? Did they have special veins and arteries near their eyes which had evolved in order to be able to expel their blood when threatened? Were the blood vessels in their eyes themselves just extremely sensitive and prone to burst when startled?

"He he! Yeah it is! He can shoot it out pretty far too! A whole meter away!"

"Impressive," Flug admitted. That had sparked his interest. It surely did scare off predators, and if it did indeed taste foul it probably served as a deterrent for both the individual lizard and the species as a whole.

Cool.

"So, he just eats ants?"

"Ants, grasshoppers, even spiders. Little bugs like that." She said. "But enough about him, put your feet up! Grab a snack! I think I still got some Takis somewhere..." She trailed off as she hunted around the floor. "You guys like Monster?" She tossed a crumpled can off in the general direction of the trash can. She missed.

Not seeing anywhere else that was even remotely sanitary, Flug opted to sit on the edge of Demetra's bed. Where he found a bunch of crumbs. God he hoped they were crumbs. Black Hat remained posted by the cage, leaning over to peer at Demetra. Who was still sifting through empty bags and crinkled cellophane looking for something edible.

"So, Lil' Jack." Black Hat piped up. "What exactly does she eat?"

"Birds." Demetra said, not looking up. "Mice. Rats. Small things like those. That's all we have to give her, really. But she'll eat pretty much anything if you give her the chance, ya know? Even other snakes."

Flug shuddered. Snake cannibalism. Was it still considered cannibalism if it was a different type of snake? It was deadly to its own kind as well as him. Although he would admit Demetra had been right about one thing; it was a thing of beauty. It was mesmerizing, and scary, and it got his paranoia juices flowing. Just his type.

"And that's the kind of stuff she'd eat if she were in the wild?"

"Uhhhh, in the wild she'd be eating birds, yeah. Small chickens and stuff. And bats. Rodents. Just, you know, small animals."

"Ah, ok. Where is that, anyway? Her natural habitat or whatever?"

"South and East Africa." Demetra replied quickly. "Not like _Locojos_ here. He's a local." The thing stuck it's tongue out. "Black mambas can live in a couple of places; woods, savannas, trees, grass. Lil' Jack seems to like it hot and humid best, with tons of places to hide in."

"And about how often does she eat? Once a day or so?"

"Pssh, nah. Snakes don't eat every day. And since they're cold-blooded, they don't need to eat a whole lot either. Black mambas gotta eat pretty often for snakes, though. I give her a bird or a rat or something about every three days, she gets it when she wants it."

"Where do you get them?"

"I find 'em!" She declared, pulling a half-empty tube of Pringles out from under the bean bag. She began munching immediately. "Want any? They aren't that stale."

"Pass."

"No thanks, I'm good. Um," Flug fiddled with the blankets a bit. "When you said you 'find them', like, where? Please tell me you don't find them in your room."

"No, I don't find them in my room!" Demetra said with the most offended expression Flug had ever seen from someone sitting on torn plastic bags and eating stale chips. "Well, except for that one time."

Oh Lord.

Things continued in this manner for some time. Maybe a few hours, Flug wasn't really paying attention. Demetra pulled out a small little green laptop that almost looked like a toy, Black Hat sat down next to Flug behind her while she got comfortable on the lumpy bean bag, and the three of them watched miscellaneous YouTube videos while keeping the conversation going through a myriad of topics. Science, nature, how January lasted four years yet October lasted a week, random things as they went from video to video.

They were only really interrupted once, by a man who looked kind of like Demetra's brother Ivan; he had the same square jaw and dark messy hair, but it was longer and tied back in a short ponytail. He also seemed slimmer, not as buff but about as tall. His long sleeve T-Shirt was splotched and messy, though Flug couldn't tell if that was just the design or if the guy had spilled something on himself. He leaned in against the doorframe, arms crossed and a sly smile on his face.

"Damn girl, two guys at once? You've moving up in the world."

"Oh hi Mark." She replied, the sarcasm heavy in her overly-sweet and innocent voice. "You jealous that you don't have any friends of your own to invite over?"

"Nah, this place is shit. Wouldn't invite anyone here if Dad paid me."

"You're missing out."

"I can live without getting tipped by my dad, thank you very much."

Flug whispered to Black Hat. "Are they just gonna act like we're not here, or...?"

"Oh, yeah." Demetra piped up, not turning around or even looking up from the screen. "Mark, Black Hat and Flug. Black Hat and Flug, Mark."

"My name is Rocinante." He mumbled under his breath.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Demi."

"So, did you want something, or did you just show up to be annoying?"

"I pretty much just showed up to be annoying." He shrugged.

"Ok cool, just checking."

Mark laughed freely as he strolled off. "Well, just leave the door open. Remember what happened last time."

"What happened last time?"

"My friends were politely asked to leave, and it was awkward for everyone."

"Your brothers are kind of assholes." Black Hat said.

"Yeah, but they're different kinds of assholes. Makes it a bit more interesting. Mark's not too bad, he's like the catty sister I always wanted."

They resumed their aimless binging. They somehow kept finding themselves watching How-To videos from this one guy that were just...insane. They started out normal, but always devolved into the madman throwing eggs and jugs of milks and even setting things on fire. One, titled "How to get rid of bed bugs" ended with some random naked guy, screaming and holding a french bulldog! They just made no sense! And where did that cow come from?!

So naturally, they couldn't stop watching them. They just carried on with whatever they were talking about while the "tutorial" played. One of them occasionally daring to ask, "What the fuck are we watching?"

Black Hat however, seemed to always try and direct the flow of things back to snakes. More specifically, the black mamba. What exactly it needed in terms of temperature, diet, growth; how often it would shed, how the cage was cleaned, Demetra mentioned that the current terrarium was going to need an upgrade soon, which only seemed to spark Black Hat's curiosity further. It was kind of amazing how she had an answer for virtually every one of his questions. Although it was equally concerning just how many questions Black Hat had and why they all seemed to relate to the care, feeding, and just general upkeep of the animal. Flug had a sneaking suspicion that he had some ulterior motive for asking all these questions, beyond innocent interest.

And when they had wasted half the day away, having finally ending up in the Top 15 Deaths Caught on Camera part of YouTube, he was proven right.

"Well, that settles it, I'm buying her."

* * *

Translations:

 _Demetra eZtuvo aquí = Demetra wuz here_ (Spanish)

 _porque ella fue suspendida de nuevo = because she was suspended again_ (Spanish)

 _pinche metiche =_ [to my understanding this comes out to meaning something along the lines of _nosy fuck._ If I'm wrong, please correct me. I will never get better if you don't]

 _¡Rey de la casa! = King of the house!_ (Spanish)

 _callate alex = shut up alex_ (Spanish)

 _¡ENTRE Y MUERE! = ENTER AND DIE!_ (Spanish)


	23. Chapter 23: Poisoned Rationality

While Demetra went to go tell her dad, Flug tried to talk Black Hat out of his insane impulse buy.

"Have you ever had a snake before? Do you know _anything_ about how to take care of it?"

Black Hat counted on his fingers. "Keep her in a 100-gallon tank, get a bigger one when she's full grown, 125 at least, with a tight lock and good ventilation. The temperature should be stable with a bit of a gradient to it, the coolest end shouldn't be any less than 23 degrees Celsius whereas the warm end should be closer to 28 or 30 degrees. Not counting a hotspot for her to bask in, which should be in the mid to high 30s. Wood chips, bark, and fir are good to line the cage with, as well as keep in the trap box for transportation. When she's in there, I'm good to clean out the cage safely with a long shovel. Her water dish must be kept clean, and preferably should be big enough for her to soak in. Which I want her to do since Dem said that helps sheddings and I can't imagine how else I'm really supposed to bathe her. She needs to be fed twice a week, small mammals, which should increase in size as she grows. If there's anything else, I'm sure Dem knows and will be happy to tell me."

Oh crap. Motherfucker had been paying attention. Were those all things Demetra had said over the past couple hours? They sounded so detailed. How was it Black Hat seemed to have all this memorized already? Had he been taking notes?!

"Well..." Flug searched for another logical argument. "What do you know about the actual snake? Because, if memory serves, it didn't seem to like you."

"Skittish, aggressive, not very confrontational unless forced. She'd have probably run from me if Dem wasn't holding her. Or bitten me, given how close I was." Black Hat said plainly. "As fast as she is, they apparently use their speed and agility more to escape threats than to give chase to prey. Not what I was hoping for, but I suppose I understand. She'd rather be left in peace, though has the means to attack if necessary. I can work with that."

Flug was afraid to ask what Black Hat meant by that.

"But," Black Hat continued. "Black mambas typically don't tolerate any human contact at all, whereas Lil' Jack here seems to be able to...get used to us, I think. According to Dem, snakes don't really enjoy physical contact like, say, a dog would. They might allow it for our body heat, but don't particularly want or like it. I believe she said something about snakes being able to recognize specific humans, either by smell or sight, which I think is why _she_ was able to hold her. As she said, she _knew_ her. It might be a result of whatever other snake species she's crossed with, but whatever it is, it makes her a bit more compliant than a pure black mamba would be."

"It still hissed at you. It clearly didn't want you touching it."

"Yes, because she didn't know me." Black Hat insisted. "So, perhaps all I have to do is get her used to me. What better way to do that than to become her caregiver?"

"Have you considered the fact that no matter if you own it and take care of it, it's still a venomous snake and could kill you with a single bite? How much venom was it to kill a person, again?"

"Two drops could feasibly do it if I remember right. Her bite can inject 100 milligrams, at least. Then there's the fact that black mambas bite multiple times." Black Hat got a mad look in his eye. "I want to own her. Dem said it takes less than five minutes for her venom to kill mice, how fast do you think it could kill a human? How fast could _she,_ if she had the drive to? I haven't shown you the video yet, have I?"

"No, but I really don't think-"

Black Hat already had his phone out and was pulling Flug to his side. "Look at her, Flug. Look at this lethal creature."

He reluctantly obliged, focusing more on the snake itself than what was being said about it. The recorded voices of the three of them fading to white noise as he kept his focus trained on the thing called Lil' Jack. He saw how it allowed Demetra to stoke it's small head, but took a more aggressive stance as she gingerly lifted it. How it raised its head and hissed, mouth wide and threatening. How it gradually relaxed as she spoke to it, moving her fingers in massaging motions all down it's underside until she was cradling it. The way it's mouth was forced open, Demetra snaking (no pun intended) her hand gently up to the head until it was holding the snake properly and squeezed it's jaws. Those small, powerful jaws opening wide like a poison-tipped mousetrap.

Flug couldn't make out the red Black Hat and Demetra claimed to have seen. A shame, but even without them the snake was a marvel. Most likely because it _was_ such a lethal thing. It made one exercise caution, like you needed to be on your toes every second you were around it. And, well, you did. The thing could and would kill you if you got too close. Perhaps not out of malice or bloodlust, but out of primal instinct that told it to defend itself and holding back was _not_ an option. It was a thing built for a world that showed no mercy, and hence would not show any in kind. It's silvery-like scales looked almost a cloudy gray in the shadows, like a tombstone. The width around it's jaws giving its head a sort of coffin shape. Appropriate, considering it's bite was a near guarantee of death.

Fascinating? Yes. Beautiful, even? Sure. Would Flug ever want it around him? Not particularly, no. Not without Demetra present. Loon though she was, she at least knew about the animal and was capable of handling it. She was like a manic Steve Irwin, and Flug honestly wouldn't be surprised if she died in a similar fashion.

When the video was over, Flug turned to Black Hat. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

Black Hat gave him a devious smirk. "You must admit, it's a very fitting pet for a villain. It's deadly, and fearsome. What's a more common and downright justified fear than that of a snake?"

"Can't you just get, like, a tarantula or something? Maybe a scorpion? Those can be deadly and inspire fear, can't they? People are afraid of those. _I'm_ afraid of those." Flug backed off so that they weren't so close together anymore. "And they won't grow to 3 meters in length."

"No, my mind is made up. It's either her, or something that would kill her."

"So, a mongoose?"

Black Hat gave him a very disgusted look. "Just going by the name alone, I don't want one of those."

"It's a little ferret-looking thing. It eats snakes. That's kind of impressive, isn't it?"

Black Hat grimaced even further at his words. "Not nearly enough."

"Well, the only other thing I can think of is an eagle, I think those eat snakes. Or maybe falcons, some kind of large bird of prey."

"Better, but where am I going to find an eagle on such short notice?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you can manage if you spend more than just an afternoon thinking about it. Or, what, have you really been considering this since Demetra told us about it a week ago?"

He shrugged. "Not exactly, no. She caught my interest, the black mamba's lethality being so infamous. I wanted to see it for myself. I didn't come here intending to take her home, but, what can I say? I want her. I will have her."

Flug looked him dead in the eye. "You shouldn't be allowed to have a pet."

"Well, I have you." Black Hat said, cupping Flug's chin. He chuckled at Flug's flustered pout.

"Be serious," He mumbled, brushing Black Hat's hand away.

"I'm very serious."

"I doubt that."

"I am completely serious about wanting this snake as my own."

"Black Hat, that is nowhere _near_ enough thought to justify actually buying this snake."

"Do I really need to explain it further? She is one of the fastest snakes on the planet, she's packing venom with a near 100% mortality rate, she's about 5 feet- sorry, uh, I believe it's a bit over one meter?"

"Roughly 1.5"

"Yes, she's 1.5 meters long, and she's only going to get bigger. She's skittish and unpredictable by nature, and she's also apparently a mutt, mixed with who knows what. I can only imagine any changes to her natural development as a result will make her all the more lethal for it."

"All of those are reasons _not_ to get her."

"No," Black Hat placed his hands on Flug's shoulders. "They are reasons why I absolutely _must_ have her. Also, she color-matches perfectly with my aesthetic."

Flug just stared at him. "You're the kind of person to intentionally get an aggressive dog just so that it would attack people, aren't you?"

"I probably would do that," Black Hat admitted. "But I can't say that I ever have. I don't really like dogs."

"More of a cat person?"

"Mmm, no. I don't really like cats either."

"But you like venomous snakes?"

"You don't need to agree with my decisions, Flug." Black Hat said, letting him go. "Or even understand them. I'm going to have this snake, whether you like it or not."

"Have you considered the possibility that maybe you can't have her?"

"And why would I not?"

Demetra came back at that moment, with timing so impeccable it was almost like she'd been waiting outside the door for her cue. "Ok, so, my dad says you can't have her."

Flug raised his eyebrows at him, making his best _Well, what now boss?_ expression.

Black Hat pointed at him seriously. "Not a word." Then turned to Demetra. "And why not, exactly?"

"Uh, he said that we can't sell her to just _anyone._ " She dug the toe of her shoe into the carpet. "I tried vouching for ya, but I think I just made it worse. Sorry."

Black Hat straightened his tie with a sigh. "Dem, would you mind introducing me to your father?"

"I don't think you got any better chance of changing his mind."

"Well, we'll just see about that."

The two of them walked out into the hall swiftly, without so much as a glance back at Flug. He trailed after them awkwardly, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to feel. Annoyed? He was kind of annoyed. What, was he third wheeling? How, when Black Hat was supposed to be _his_ boyfriend? His boyfriend that he was super conflicted about and didn't even really want anyone to know about, and Demetra only knew about it because she had no sense of privacy.

But still, what the fuck, guys? Why was this the second time in a row that they'd been in a place other than the cafe and those two left him behind?

They made their way down the stairs, to the right, through the living room and around to the back of the house to a wooden door left ajar. It seemed dark, but a very faint light shone out. Demetra pushed it open with little to no regard for anyone's privacy and called out " _¡Papá!_ We got a man who wants him a black mamba!"

The room was dim, the only illumination seemed to be a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It only barely lit up the room, which seemed to have two chairs, a desk, and nothing else in sight. Maybe there was more furniture hidden in the shadows, Flug couldn't say for sure. If there were any windows, they weren't open. Rather than feeling hot and stuffy, it seemed to be a bit cool inside. Must have the air conditioning on. Though Flug didn't hear the usual steady rumbling that typically came with A/C. The room gave off bad vibes and so did the man inside it. Demetra's father was a heavy set man, who kind of smelled like onion rings and cigars. He was currently smoking one, in fact. Making one small spot of burning red in the otherwise dreary space. He was slouched over a plain fold-out table, though Flug couldn't see what it was he was doing in this suspiciously dark and foreboding room. What he could guess at was that it was probably something a bit unsavory, and probably not even worth poking his nose into. The only other thing he could tell about that man was that he was perhaps an inch or two taller than his daughter, but shorter than his sons had been for sure. He seemed to share their lighter skin and the boys dark hair, but not much else of his appearance was discernible from where Flug stood behind his...

...Were they _friends?_

Black Hat entered and shut the door behind him. Right in Demetra's and Flug's faces. Jeez, what was _his_ problem? Even Demetra seemed put out by that, if her childish pout and annoyed mumbling was anything to go by.

"Yeah, no 'Thanks Dem, I got this,' or 'Hello, my name is Black Hat, your daughter was nice enough to invite me and my boyfriend over to check out this cool snake you got and I want to buy her, can we talk?'. Don't even ask me for advice on talking to my dad or nothing, _no._ Just go in dry, sure, see how that works out for you."

"Uh, Demetra?"

"What?"

"Do you think Black Hat is actually capable of taking care of a snake?"

"Yeah sure, why not? They aren't all that hard once you get used to 'em. Just a ton of little things ya gotta remember. Like changing the water and keepin' the terrarium clean. I used to have a whole set of alarms on my phone to keep track of what I had to do for everyone, till I got a job and they had to stop putting it all on me. Couldn't say everyone else was too busy with work, not when we ALL got work."

"Ok, but, is he really ready to just take one home with him after one day? Especially this one, that has so many...special needs?"

"Ehhh, you're right." she said. "He's probably gonna forget all the stuff I told him." Oh girl, that guy was listening to you like he expected a test. "Maybe I should make a little instruction booklet thingy so he won't forget anything important!"

 _AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO THINKS THIS IS A BAD IDEA!?_ Flug violently screamed in his head to no particular entity.

She grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him back upstairs. "C'mon, you're supposedly smart, you can help!"

Um, excuse you, _supposedly!?_

Just because he didn't know a lot about snakes and reptiles didn't mean he knew nothing! She had been raised with the animals, it wasn't fair to compare! Did _she_ know anything about the laws of aviation? About calculating terminal velocity? About physics? _You didn't even graduate high school! Do you so much as know the scientific method!? Or is your science knowledge limited to "mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell"? Can you even spell "mitochondria"!?_

Flug worked his ass off to get where he was, he didn't like it being taken lightly. Just because book smarts came easily to him didn't mean he didn't put in effort and energy for his A's. It wasn't as if his scholarship just fell into his lap while he was jerking off.

Flug found himself hurled to the floor, his upper half landing on the bean bag chair. His lower half left to make do with crinkling cellophane and crushed Slushee bottles. At least he felt nothing on impact, just a dull ache as it set in. And even that he was able to will away with little effort. Hey, he might be getting the hang of this soulless thing.

Demetra sat down cross-legged across from him, and pulled out a flat wood board. Where from? He honestly had no idea. Had it been hidden underneath all the trash and debris? Did she pull it out of her hair? Where had it come from?!

She managed to scrounge up a handful of broken crayons and loose leaf paper, and got to doodling.

"So, I guess I should start with the basic stuff like keeping her space clean, yeah?"

"I guess so," Flug muttered, figuring it was best to just go along with things. He halfheartedly talked with Demetra, giving what little input he could. He basically just agreed with everything and said he trusted her "artistic vision". He tried looking on the bright side. If Demetra gave Black Hat a handy little instruction booklet on the do's and don'ts of having a pet snake, there was less chance of him fucking up in his hubris and dying, right? Although, her childish doodles were pretty distracting. Along with her penmanship. Maybe a pencil would be better than the crayons. Along with a sharpener, so she wasn't making such broad strokes. Maybe she should let him do this. The illustrations at least. Sure, the Doodle-Demetra was kind of cute, but it wasn't really something that screamed, "IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER THIS YOU COULD LITERALLY DIE!"

Not even the helpful little note on the side that said "IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER THIS YOU COULD LITERALLY DIE!"

When she had finished her work, she passed the finished piece to Flug. He had to say, while it was crude and sloppy, it was actually kind of neat. She'd stapled everything together and it really was like a little how-to guide for proper snake ownership. And then there was the fact that, well, she _made_ this. With her own two hands. She got the paper and the crayons and put together this little book so Black Hat would remember how to take care of Lil' Jack. Was it perfect? No, it looked like something made by a grade schooler. But even Flug could appreciate something from the heart.

"So?" She asked eagerly. "What do you think?"

"I will make sure he has it." Flug said. And he fully intended to do that, too. He couldn't have his future boss dying on him before they went and became world-ruling supervillains. He was taking Demetra's instructions with him if he wanted that snake.

"You think it'll help him remember everything he needs to to take good care of Lil' Jack?"

"Yeah, it seems like you were thorough."

"Ok, think fast, bookworm!" She threw a crayon at him.

It got the side of his head. "Ah! What the hell was that for?!"

"Pop quiz! Quick, what do you line the cage with?!"

"Uh, wood or-"

"Wrong!" She wadded up a piece of paper and hit him in the face. "The answer was bark!"

"What exactly do you think bark is made of?"

"Since you got that one wrong, you gotta answer one of _my_ questions now! Got it?" She held up half of a red crayon threateningly.

"Uh, ok? Sure?" Were they playing a game? Was this some weird way of seeing if going through the book actually helped? Quizzing him out of the blue and penalizing him with a question in turn? Oh God, it was like _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_ met _Truth or Dare._ What was she going to ask him?

Demetra grinned fiendishly. "What do Black Hat's scars look like?"

Flug blinked in surprise. "You, you know about those?"

"Eh, I tried to get him in the pool back at that jerk-wad's party." Aurelio's? "He wouldn't go, and eventually told me it was cuz he didn't like showing off his scars. Wouldn't let me see anything, though. Wouldn't even tell me what they were from. So, what do they look like?"

"Oh, uh," He was trying to comprehend this new information. So, he'd told Demetra about his scars? Before he'd told him... Actually, he never told him about his scars. He'd _shown_ him. When things got heated and words were reduced to...bedroom talk... Even at dinner, he hadn't gotten into his scars or what caused them. He'd told him a bit about his hands, though Flug hadn't seen _those._ "Well, he has a lot, and they're kind of all over so-"

"But you've seen them?"

"Yeah-"

"Ah ha! So you _did_ get his shirt off! I knew it!" She threw the wood board off her knees and pinned Flug against her bed frame. Curses! She knew! He couldn't very well deny it _now!_ Why was he so bad at this!? "Oh, now you _gotta_ tell me what he looks like with his shirt off! You didn't happen to snap a photo or three did ya?"

"N-No!" He screamed in protest. "Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me! C'mon, on a scale of 1-10, how sexy are they?"

Well, if he had to say- HE WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE HE REALLY ISN'T COMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT HIS PERSONAL LIFE!

"Demetra, seriously! Please get off me!"

"Aw c'mon, just tell me a little about his scars?"

"He..." Flug panted, trying to shove her off. "He hasn't really told me much about them either."

"But he let you see them."

"It wasn't like he was showing me just to show me. He was...uh..." Oh wow, was he really going to say that Black Hat had pretty much been giving him a strip tease? In bed? Was he capable of saying something like that _out loud?_ To another human being!?

"Crazy intense make-out session?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah. Yeah, that's it. Crazy, _crazy_ intense make-out session."

"Uh huh," She looked like she though that was code for... _something else_ they may have been doing. "Give me the deets, brainiac. Your boyfriends scars. Go."

He sighed. "Look, he...he's got scars all around his body. Front and back. Up and down his arms too. You really want me to go over every single one of them? I can't do that. I've only seen them clearly maybe once or twice. I think Black Hat's kind of self-conscious about them, so we probably shouldn't be talking behind his back like this."

"Well, aren't you sweet and understanding boyfriend material? You're a regular old cinnamon roll."

"Thanks, I guess."

She finally got off of him. "So, you saw them, but he didn't tell you what they were from?"

"No."

"Did you even ask?"

"I figure he'll tell me when he wants to. I'm not gonna push it." Flug said. "If you wanna know so bad, ask him yourself."

"Like he's gonna tell me before he tells his boyfriend?" Well, he apparently told you he so much as _had_ scars before he told his boyfriend, so it's not too unthinkable. Although they hadn't cooked up this whole dating scheme yet, so technically Flug supposed he had nothing to feel bad about.

Not that that stopped him at all.

"Demetra?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that me and Black Hat are, you know, officially t-together, can you kind of lay off us?

"What do you mean?"

"Can you not, like, tell anyone else about us being together?"

"Aw what? Why not?"

"It makes me really uncomfortable when you do that."

"Man, you know I'm not making fun of ya. I just like seeing the two of you. And I like spreading the word." She twirled the ends of her massive ponytail around. "Marietta and Esme agree with me too, y'all are the cutest couple we've had all year."

"Demetra, I..." Flug hid his face behind his hands. "I really haven't told a lot of people, so-"

"Oh wait so, like, you're technically not _out_ out, is that it?"

"Yeah, no, I guess I'm really not, ha ha ha."

"OOOOh I see. But that's no good. What, are you just never gonna hug or kiss your boyfriend in public? That's not right."

"Please, can you just keep it, you know, low-key? At least until I'm...ready?" Not that he felt he'd ever really be ready. "I mean, I should be the one who decides when everyone else knows, right? Black Hat agreed to be private about it, so will you too?"

Demetra sighed dramatically. "Ok fine. I'll try and lay off. But once you finally come out to the world, we're throwing a party."

"A party?"

"Hell yeah man! We gotta throw you your very own coming out party!" She flopped over and wrapped him in something that was almost a hug. "We'll celebrate you and your boyfriend! Hey, hey, give me a date and I will get the entire cafe decked out. You can have as many coffees and sweets as you want. Put it on Black Hat's tab." She winked.

As supportive as she was being, even thinking that him coming out was something that should be celebrated, it didn't really get rid of any of his feelings of discomfort. She probably meant to make him feel at ease, let him know he had someone besides Black Hat who accepted him, but he just wasn't feeling it. She was trying, he knew she was trying, but it just didn't quite make him feel any better. At least she agreed she'd tone it down a little.

Another man walked into the doorway of Demetra's room. This one was a large man, even more muscle than Ivan. And the white tank top only further showed off his toned arms. He had a buzz cut and his left arm was covered in tattoos like a sleeve from the shoulder all the way down to the wrist.

He whistled at them. "Get a room, you two."

"We're in a room." She said snarkily.

"Then lose some weight."

"You're just ripping off Futurama!" She yelled, jumping up to throw an empty soda can at his head.

He dodged it. "So, this is the guy you're texting every night? Gotta say, I though even you could do better."

Ouch.

"This is Flug,"

"Would it kill you to use my actual name every once in a while?"

"Wait, that's not your name?"

"You have known me for how long now?"

"Damn sis, at least find out a guy's name before you bring him home to dad."

"Ok Alex, first off this guy is gay and spoken for." _Demetra I JUST ASKED YOU NOT TO TELL ANY MORE PEOPLE._ "Second, you couldn't even remember the names of your past three girlfriends."

"Those bitches weren't my girlfriends." Alex scoffed.

"Oh wow, I wonder why. With you being such a huge asshole I can't imagine women everywhere aren't just ripping off their panties when you catcall them."

The siblings got into it, making Rocinante glad he was an only child. He snuck out when Demetra hit Alex with "At least I'm not 30 and still living with my dad!"

Well, he couldn't say she didn't have a point there.

Having no real direction now, Flug headed downstairs to where Black Hat was. Assuming he and Demetra's father were still talking, he'd wait for him outside the door. He had to wonder though, was Black Hat actually going to be able to get this snake? It wasn't really a matter of price, the man seemed to have enough money to do whatever the fuck he wanted (at least he acted like he did), and Flug supposed he understood his rationale at some level. It was scary and dangerous and something he probably wasn't going to just stumble across again. But for the love of God don't let him immediately get this just because he wants it. Please let Demetra's dad be an even bigger stubborn bastard and flat out refuse him.

Wait, hasn't Black Hat murdered people before? And presumably gotten away with it, unless he left out the part where he traveled around so much because he had to constantly run from the cops?

Please don't murder Demetra's father for this snake, Black Hat. Then we'll have to kill everyone else here so that there are no witnesses, and frame the snake, and that is far too " _Series of Unfortunate Events"_ for my taste. Besides, where the hell would we hide the snake in that scenario, given your intent to keep it? Can't just stick it in your apartment, no matter how well it matches the color scheme.

Hey now, there's a question no one thought to ask; Does Black Hat's apartment building even allow pets? Much less venomous snakes?

Reaching the door, it was again open a crack. The lock must be broken or something. Flug could faintly hear Black Hat and Demetra's dad talking. He squeezed in close to the door and was able to make out the conversation.

"That's all very interesting," Said a scratchy voice, which paused briefly. Flug faintly heard something being lit, so he assumed it was Demetra's father lighting up another cigar. Damn this guy had some bad smokers lung. "But I'm still not hearing anything that sets you apart from anyone else who wants to say they've got a pet black mamba. You can afford it and still pay your rent, big whoop. What else ya got?"

"What if..." Black Hat said, leaving Flug feeling like this pause was purely for dramatic effect. "I pay double?"

Demetra's father laughed. "For that much, you can take my daughter."

The sounds of the man's laughter was extremely grating. Flug really didn't like overhearing this man talk about his daughter like that, like he could just sell her to some guy if he had enough money. Black Hat didn't reply for a moment, and his voice sounded a bit off when the laughter died down and he finally spoke up. "I'm just interested in the snake."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. At least the snake will stay in her cage." Flug heard some grunts and assumed the man had gotten to his feet. "You know what you're buying here, right?"

"A _**splice**_ , that someone gave you for safekeeping while the heat died down."

...What's a _splice?_

"She is a _**splice,**_ isn't she?" Black Hat asked. Flug wondered what he looked like right now. He couldn't help but imagine he looked rather threatening. He was picturing the man sat back in a dingy little fold out chair like Demetra's father; his head tipped to the side, only revealing his one good eye with it's almost trademark glean of malignant motives. Just going by tone alone it seemed these two were talking about something illegal.

Flug heard another inhale and exhale of smoke. "So, you know about those, huh?"

"More than you'd think. Where'd you get her? _Deus?_ "

"No, I don't particularly like those types." The cigar probably bobbled and shook while he talked, like in the movies. It sure didn't sound like he'd taken it out to speak. "Gettin' too old to deal with 'em, anyway. She's a little something cooked up by some kid with more brains than he knew what to do with. Long story short, things went to shit and he needed to get rid of all the evidence, so to speak. Rather than let years of work go down the drain and kill her, he cut a deal with some old acquaintances of mine who passed her off to me, and here we are."

"Are you holding her for anyone in particular?"

"Not really," Flug heard more nondescript noises. He kind of wished it wasn't so damn bright out. It would've been easy to sneak a peek inside if there wasn't such a contrast between this one room and the entire rest of the house. "They didn't have anyone set up to take her, just wanted her far away. Never said I had to keep her, so I see no problem selling her off for my trouble. Had a few prospective buyers, but none as batshit insane as you to want to take her home after, what, a couple hours?"

"I know what I like when I see it."

"Heh, sure. Whatever you say. My girl fill you in?"

"She gave me the basics."

"You understand that if this snake kills you, or anyone else for that matter, it's all on you."

"Naturally."

"Once you take her, she's yours. I won't be taking her back if she gets you into trouble."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And, of course, we're gonna need you to be discreet. Can't have you telling anyone else what me and my boys are doing out here."

"If anything, you need to tell your daughter that, not me."

Demetra's father laughed darkly. Which Flug took as his cue to move. It seemed as if things were wrapping up between them and Black Hat was getting his deadly pet after all. Flug hastily got out of the way and walked backwards into the living room. Why?

So that when Demetra's father lumbered out, it seemed like he had only just gotten here. Flug got a bit of a better look at him now that he was really in the light. He was an overweight man, his dark hair steadily receding and going gray. His stubble made him look dirty, as did the various types of grime stained into his clothes. He had on well-worn boots, the kind made for hiking or harder outdoor activities. The kinds of things this man couldn't be pictured doing without collapsing from a heart attack. His arms were almost unnaturally hairy, to the point that Flug himself felt itchy just looking at them. He had faded blue eyes, possibly cataracts. Couldn't imagine being in that dark room helped his eyesight at all. He also seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, which he quickly turned in Flug's direction.

"Oh, uh, h-hello sir." He squeaked in his usual nervous manner. "I'm Rocinante, a friend of your daughters, pleased to meet you."

The man obviously completely wrote him off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You seen my boy Mark?"

"I, um, I think he's upstairs."

The man muttered something Flug couldn't make out. The sleaze ball got a better look at his face. He pointed with his cigar. "What happened to you, kid? Looks like you lost a fight with a hamster"

"Plane crash," He looked away sheepishly. "I was right by the windows."

"And that's the worst you got? Lucky you." He walked off in the direction of the stairs with heavy footsteps.

Flug watched him go, his mind briefly flashing though that night. Julio's weight on top of him as he took the brunt of the damage. The things he couldn't protect him from. The glass shattering and hitting his face. His broken leg. His ruined eyesight. What came after he woke up.

He got much worse. But no one really saw that. Wasn't as evident. A thought he often had came to him again; if it wasn't for the scars on his face, no one would know anything had happened to him at all.

He cautiously approached the door, and knocked twice before pushing it open. Because he had been taught _manners._ Black Hat was sat in the dark leisurely, he grinned at Flug when he saw him.

"So, you're really getting Lil' Jack?"

"I am."

Flug sighed. "Well, Demetra made you a little booklet thing with everything you need to take care of her."

"I won't be needing that."

"Could you take it anyway? Just in case?"

"Aw, are you worried about me?" His teeth stood out against the darkness like the shadows themselves were smiling.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'd really appreciate my lord and master not dying like an idiot before so much as getting started on that whole 'world domination' thing we got going. Especially not in such a dumb and easily avoidable way. So will you please take the book she made you?"

"If it'll really make you feel better, fine." Black Hat shrugged. "I'll take it, but don't expect me to actually use it."

Well, Flug supposed that was something. Just so long as he had it. "Does your apartment even allow pets?"

"It'll be fine, I'm getting a permit." Why was Flug imagining a blank piece of paper with the words _**I can do what I want, signed Black Hat**_ in black marker?

"This isn't legal, is it?"

Black Hat chuckled evilly. "No."

"Then I guess this is your area of expertise, huh?"

"Trust me Flug, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do," Flug said softly as he walked away. He meant it, too. Black Hat better know what he was doing. Flug really didn't want to have to spend the rest of his life under a moron with questionable spending habits.

As he went back around he saw Demetra's father and two of her brothers approaching. Ivan and Mark, if he remembered right. They didn't pay him any attention as he passed by, didn't even so much as stop talking. Allowing him to eavesdrop a bit more. He didn't catch anything concrete, but from the snippets he got and what he'd heard earlier, he could piece together a bit of what was really going on here.

Lil' Jack was an artificially created hybrid snake. Made under shady circumstances and shipped off to Mexico because Demetra's father had some old friends who were still in the business of smuggling animals to other countries. The man himself seemed to be out of it, for the most part, but still did business from time to time. His sons were in on it, if the two heading off with him and talking about the deal was anything to go by. Hard to say if Demetra was fully aware of the illegality of the situation. She seemed to think this was all completely normal. Maybe to her, it was.

Flug's best guess, they were about to forge some legal documents to make it seem like Black Hat legitimately purchased the snake, as well as some bullshit permits allowing him to keep it. If it wasn't enough, Black Hat would probably just pay off anyone who questioned the fact that he was bringing a venomous snake into an apartment complex. And a very high end one at that. Perhaps one used to having residents with "exotic" pets, and used to being well compensated for accommodating them. Even if it was under the table.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Flug couldn't really contribute much, he mainly stood off to the side with Black Hat as Demetra and her family (her and her brothers) got to work. From getting the snake out of its cage and into its "trapbox" (the strange box-thing Flug had noticed earlier), to disassembling the cage and getting it in the van, to packing all the necessities for Black Hat to be able to care for it, to everyone piling up in their respective vehicles and driving to Black Hat's. In the family van; Ivan, Alex, Mark, Demetra, and Lil' Jack. In Black Hat's car; Black Hat and Flug. The man himself was in good spirits, smiling broadly and reaching out to hold Flug by the shoulder for the majority of the drive. Flug wondered why exactly he did that sometimes. Not that he was complaining exactly but it struck him as a bit odd that Black Hat would just randomly touch him like this.

Well, he probably didn't mean anything by it. Maybe he was just an overly-touchy kind of guy.

He got a call about halfway through the ride. The sudden sound of _Airplanes_ jarring him out of the peaceful quiet. Who would be calling him? Maybe his parents-

Aurelio.

It was Aurelio.

Oh shit what should he do?

He said he'd call him but Flug never thought he'd actually do it! Although he'd never thought he'd ever get his number either or that Aurelio would ever text him and both of those had happened so he should really stop being surprised by these things! Should he, should he _answer it?_ And talk to Aurelio in front of Black Hat? Who would probably be _a bit_ curious about who that was and what they were talking about and why Flug was so sweaty all of a sudden.

Yeah, no. No no no no no. He wasn't doing this now. He rejected the call.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, uh, n-no one." Flug said. Black Hat didn't press the matter further, going back to gentle squeezing Flug's shoulder. Should he tell Black Hat about his chat with Aurelio yesterday? Maybe. Especially with Flug being an indecisive doormat who'd probably cave if Aurelio just pushed him a little more.

They were quite the spectacle out in front of the pristine building; a man in a top hat, a man with half his face scarred over, three shady looking white guys and a punk rocker with a snake in a box. It sounded like the set up for a really bizarre joke. It was a bitch getting everyone and everything to Black Hat's apartment (penthouse, remember?), and it wasn't until well into the night that everything was finally set up and settled and Black Hat's living room layout was in satisfactory condition. Which was a relief because if Flug had to "help" Ivan and Alex move that goddamn bookcase one more time his arms were going to snap like literal twigs.

Arrangements were made to get a bigger cage installed in a few weeks, depending on Lil' Jack's growth. Demetra gave Black Hat her little instruction booklet, and while he did roll his eye a bit he took it. The four siblings left, Demetra dragging their departure out to an almost annoying degree (though if Flug were being honest, there was no _almost_ about it). Leaving Flug and Black Hat alone. In his apartment. At night.

Not that there was any chance of anything happening because the two of them were alone together at night in Black Hat's apartment. No sir. Mainly because Black Hat seemed to have forgotten Flug was even still there and was too busy checking out his new snake. He'd been standing in front of the cage, stroking the glass between him and it, for at least ten minutes by this point. In total silence.

Flug decided to speak up. "Please tell me you aren't going to try and touch it again."

He chuckled. "Not alone, no. And not right now, of course. It's much too soon to for something like that."

While Flug would rather he just never try ever, it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Fucking madman.

Fucking madman who was the only one Flug could talk to. Goddamnit.

"So, I um, I talked to Aurelio." Flug said, hesitantly.

He saw Black Hat freeze for a second, before he resumed tracing the form of his new deadly pet through the glass. "Did you now?" He asked. "And how did that go?"

"H-He said he wanted me to help him test out some things with his Gi-Gift."

"Like what?"

"Well, uh, I don't know if you know this but, he has the ability to control other p-p-peoples b-body's through skin contact." Flug explained. "He said he felt he'd never really tested out his actual limits and w-wa-wanted me to help him."

Black Hat huffed, and Flug just barely heard him mutter "I'd never do something like that."

"Wh-What was that?"

"I said I'd never do something like that." Black Hat said a bit louder. "If I had a...Gift, like him, I'd never ask anyone else to help me test my limits. I'd find them out for myself, and leave everyone else guessing at just what it was I was truly capable of."

Flug considered his words while Black Hat folded his hands behind his back, not moving from his spot in front of the cage. "What I _might_ do," he continued. "Is find someone to test my limits out on. Someone who'd keep quiet. Or could be made to keep quiet."

"A-And...how would you keep them quiet?"

Black Hat let loose a little sigh. "Oh, I don't know, kill them?"

Flug gulped. Black Hat went on with a shrug. "It'd be the simplest solution. As the saying goes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. No risk of anything getting out. No chance of being betrayed. Kill them, find a replacement if the need arises, and repeat."

Wow. That was cold. Calculating. But effective, he had to say.

"But, of course, it's not as though Aurelio would ever do something like that," Black Hat turned to face him. "Would he?"

"N-No. No, I d-don't think that he'd ever kill anyone." Yeah, Aurelio wouldn't ever go _that_ far, would he? Use people, sure. Abuse them, yeah he was fully capable of that. Kill them? Flug wasn't convinced Aurelio would ever actually kill someone. Not to say he _couldn't,_ it'd probably be fairly easy with a Gift like his, but it seemed unlikely that he would ever truly do it.

"But use someone else as his guinea pig?" One of Black Hat's thin eyebrows arched. "You think he'd ever do something like that?"

"Uhh, y-yeah," Flug admitted. "He's no stranger to u-using people for his own g-g-g-gain."

"Is that right?"

"Ha, you saw what he did d-d-during my demonstration of the Stun Gun, didn't you? How he used Byron? An-And then there was Friday..." Flug trailed off, hands slightly shaking. "Y...You said yourself you saw him d-dr-drug m-m-me."

"Are these regular things he does?"

"Ki-Ki-Kind of, yeah." He chuckled nervously "B-B-Been doing stuff like what he d-did to Byron since middle school. I can tell you that much."

Black Hat got an odd look on his face. "I thought you said you only met him this past year."

"Oh..." Oh shit now what? "W-Well, y-y-y-y-yeah, I did. W-W-We went to the same middle and high sc-schools, but we d-d-didn't a-actually meet until this y-year."

"Oh." Black Hat said simply. That other eyebrow raising slowly to meet it's perked twin. Black Hat's mouth was small, only open just enough to enunciate his words. Leaving his face rather...blank. Flug couldn't pick up anything, from his tone or his face, that hinted at what was going through Black Hat's head.

"Y-Yeah." Flug felt like he suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. "Wh-What can I say? H-H-H-He's a guy y-you take notice of."

"Hmm." Was all Black Hat had to say in response. His eyebrows lowered, making him look all the more... _suspicious._ It was the kind of look that made Flug imagine he was thinking something like, _You think you're real fucking cute, don't you?_

And then his sudden smirk made Flug imagine he followed that up with, _You know what? You are._

"So," Black Hat broke eye contact. "What did you tell him?"

"Huh? What?"

"Aurelio. What did you tell him?"

"Oh, uh, well," Flug struggled to catch his breath, trying to work past all the strain of the last minute. "I guess, I guess I didn't really tell him anything."

"What?"

"Well, I kinda...got pulled away before I could really give a definitive answer." Yes, that is still the _technical_ truth! Roll with that shit! "I told him I'd think about it."

"You've thought about it. What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to...tell him no?" Flug asked with wide eyes.

Black Hat strode over towards him. Menacingly. "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"I'm...telling you? That I'm t-telling him? No?" Was that even a coherent string of words? Black Hat looked like he wanted a more direct answer. "I'm t-t-telling him n-no."

"You're going to tell him no, that you won't help him?"

"Y-Yes."

Black Hat looked him up and down. "Tell him now."

"Huh?"

"I've noticed you have a real problem saying 'no' to people. You give in very easily. So I want to see you tell him 'no', right now."

Flug didn't know whether to appreciate the brutal honesty or take offense to it. Or be extremely worried with how he worded that. Why was every interaction between them either completely normal or nerve-wrackingly intense? What the damn hell did this man want from him!?

"Ok, ok, I'll do that. Right now." Flug pulled out his phone and pulled up Aurelio's number. He decided a text would be the best way to do this, especially with an audience, so he typed a quick, **Hey so I've thought about what you said and I'm sorry but I'm just not going to be able to help you out.** "There. How's that?"

"Good. Now see, was that really so hard?" Black Hat smiled at him. They both chuckled a bit. You know what? It wasn't. It really wasn't all that hard to just say no to Aurelio. Flug guessed that all he really needed was a little push.

Until Aurelio texted back. **Too busy with your boyfriend?**

Flug was frozen for a few seconds. Black Hat wasn't.

"So, you told him after all?"

"That w-was kind of the f-f-f-first way I tried ge-getting out of it." Flug admitted. "I said I was t-too busy, he asked about you, and I...may have said y-y-you'd be je-jealous."

"Me? Jealous of _him?_ " He scoffed. "Please."

"I-I know you're not, I was just trying to make him go away."

"Fine, fine. Gives me an excuse not to be nice." Oh Lord if Black Hat was going to actively play up the jealous boyfriend angle Flug may not survive.

"S-S-So, what should I say n-now?"

"Well, if you think about it," Black Hat slung an arm around Flug's shoulders. "He's not wrong."

"I g-g-guess...you're right..." Flug nervously typed out, **Yes.**

 **He doesn't need to know.**

Ok, this was getting concerning. Very, _very_ concerning. Both because that made it sound if they'd be doing something he'd need to keep from Black Hat, and because Black Hat was reading this over his shoulder. And Flug could _feel_ the change in his demeanor without even looking at him. The way that arm tightened around him was a clear sign that Flug needed to shoot Aurelio down _now._

He wondered how Aurelio would respond to, _He's actually reading this over my shoulder right now. And wants me to remind you that he knows where you live._

His fingers shook, but he texted, **Look, just find someone else to help you test out your Gift. I'm not going to tell you again.**

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, one final text, **Ok, I understand.**

Flug let loose the breath he'd been holding. "Ok. Ok, so, th-that's it then? R-Right?"

Black Hat still looked mad, but not at Flug. He was staring daggers at his phone like he wanted to pulverize it. He sounded threatening, even though the words were calm. "Right. You see? Not hard at all."

"Yeah, yeah. So, uh, c-could you drive me home, please?"

"Yes, of course." Black Hat didn't take his arm off him the entire walk down to his car. Flug was a bit worried about someone seeing them, but it wasn't anything obviously romantic. Not like Black Hat was holding onto his waist or hip or any other suggestive part of him. Ultimately he enjoyed the contact, too. Even on just a platonic level, he liked having someone's arm around him.

How long had it been since he'd had this much contact with people? Just today alone; Demetra had dragged him around, had pounced on him, had hugged him, and now Black Hat was holding him like this. When was the last time he'd let people be so physical with him?

And why did he feel so embarrassed by his desire to lean in to his touch? Why did he keep thinking it was something he should feel bad about wanting? He shouldn't. Should he? It wasn't as though Black Hat was _actually_ his boyfriend, and this probably wasn't meant as anything more than just simple casual contact. So, nothing to feel odd about.

And even if he _was_ his boyfriend, he still had no reason to feel ashamed. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. Flug knew who and what he was and he was comfortable with himself. The only reason he kept so much of that self secret from everyone was that it was the rest of the world he wasn't comfortable with. He didn't know who could and couldn't be trusted with what he really was and until he did he'd keep it all in.

Except with Black Hat, who'd invaded his privacy multiple times, butted his nonexistent nose into his personal affairs and who knew what else he'd neglected to mention? He'd also never really seemed to care in the slightest about any of it besides the death Flug had caused. He'd never cared about him being gay, hadn't said a word about his preferred undergarments, and it could just be that he'd known all along but even after Flug had revealed both of those things on his own, Black Hat never treated him all that different. He was occasionally a bit... _suggestive,_ but the way he spoke and acted towards him had remained the same for the most part.

Flug thought he might keep in contact in the car. Like he might put a hand on his shoulder (or thigh, but that was a thought and nothing more) like he had in the past. But he didn't. Both men were silent throughout the drive and Flug made it home safely.

* * *

Two words: Finals Week.

Easily the most anxiety-inducing period in any students life that really only gets worse with every passing year because the stakes just get higher and higher and one loses the little bit of clarity that tells them " _It's okay if not everything you do is perfect"_. Because when it's your future doctorate on the line, it is most certainly _not_ okay. To hell with rational thought.

Not that Rocinante Flugslys had any real reason to be especially anxious or stressed out. As a matter of fact, he wasn't. He was confident for a change. He knew himself, and he knew finals were a challenge he could take on full force. He had handled meeting a supervillain, selling his soul to the said supervillain, making out with said villain (multiple times but let's not talk about that), and getting wrapped up in a fake-dating fiasco to mask his new life of evil. Standardized tests had _nothing_ on the lunacy that was his life. After all, he'd be a straight "A" student if the writing sections didn't trip him up every now and again. Damn those B's. Damn his lack of communication skills. Damn the fact that everything he wrote came out sounding like stereo instructions!

And now, thanks to his new soullessness, he had an extra 8 hours of study time (3 of which he actually used to study). So the entire week should've been an absolute breeze.

It had seemed like it would be Monday morning.

Things started out perfectly fine; he went in, he took his exam, finished early, didn't even bother double-checking anything, left, and texted Black Hat to see if he was free. He got no response, so he figured he was still taking an exam of his own. He had some free time before his next final and presumed that Black Hat would be out soon enough, so he went to Cafe Triste early to wait for him. He got coffee he didn't need, it was pretty much just a force of habit by this point, and took the time to get some last minute review in. Also something he didn't particularly feel a need for, but it was what any other normal university student would be doing with his time. He was the absolute picture of a normal college student; caffeine addicted, cramming every second, a nervous wreck, just ignore the scars and he's literally anyone else in the room.

But, as he wasn't really going over his notes seriously, more doing it just for show and something to do, he noticed the three women as they came in. He recognized one or two of them as volunteers from this past semesters club activity. Bianca, the girl who had let him (and Aurelio) use her flute once, and the other may have been Ruby, he wasn't totally sure. She had the same style of short hair and hoop earrings that he remembered belonging to Ruby. The third one he didn't know, but she her hair in a high ponytail that cascaded down to her thighs. They scanned the place a bit, not just getting in line like the usual patrons. And they zeroed in on...him. Yeah, they saw him and just rushed over to his table. Bianca quickly sat in the seat across from him, Possibly-Ruby and the one Flug was just going to refer to as Rapunzel hunting for empty seats.

Uh...he was kind of saving that seat for someone...

"Hey...Flug." Bianca awkwardly said. Probably she couldn't remember what his actual name was, just that everyone called him "Flug". Hey, if it bothered him that much maybe he should stop responding to it. Her soft purple lips were stretched tight into an eager smile. "How's it going?"

"It's going ok." He shifted his eyes across the three of them. Why exactly were they here, talking to him? The Gifted students usually kept to their own little clique. Not to say they never hung around with mere normal people like him, it was just what ended up happening when education was split like it was. They had been in the Gifted program their whole lives, growing up with each other for the most part and continuing on in higher education, so their friend groups tended to consist mainly of other Gifted people. "How are you?"

"Oh fine, fine. My last test was just _murder,_ though. I hate finals, I _always_ break out from the stress." Yeah, Flug could see a few pimples hiding under her makeup. "I only got, like, three hours of sleep last night I was studying so much. How about you?"

"I...was up all night, heh."

"Same," said Rapunzel, finding a free chair to pull over to the small table. She fought back a yawn. "I am _so_ fucking tired."

"So, uh, what's up?" He asked. This was very unusual and kind of weirding him out that three people, maybe two of which he sort of knew, were just randomly chatting him up. They didn't have any classes together as far as he knew, so it wasn't as though they wanted to study together real quick or borrow a textbook or something.

"I am so glad you asked." Bianca said. "Word around campus is that _you've_ been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?"

"We heard you've got a new boyfriend!" Possibly-Ruby said, poking at his shoulders a bit. She still hadn't found a seat. "And we want to hear _all_ the details!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, Flug? You okay?"

There was a loud noise. A scream, maybe? He felt himself slipping. The room spun. Dizzy. Darkness.

Apparently, he could still faint.

He came to a bit later. He had no concept of how long it had been. From the feel of it, he was on a cot. His eyes opened slowly, and were assaulted with stark white. An infirmary, then. Wonder what happened.

He turned his head slowly, and through the blurry haze of the world without his lenses, he was pretty sure that black silhouette with a vague top hat shape next to him was Black Hat.

"Why do you have this weird habit of showing up whenever I pass out?" He mumbled.

"Well, when I get a call that my boyfriend screamed and collapsed in the middle of the cafe, I feel the need to show up." He held out something. His glasses. Ah, that was a bit better. Now Flug could actually see his solemn expression from the chair to the side of the cot. And then everything came flooding back to him.

"Three women. They knew. About..." He almost said _us._ "Me."

"Yeah, I heard."

"H-How?" He felt himself tearing up.

"They heard it from someone, who heard it from someone, who heard it from someone." Black Hat crossed his arms. "Apparently, it's very interesting to a lot of people. Seems everyone's talking about it."

"Wh-Wh-Who?" He could feel the tears welling up, threatening to break into full-blown waterworks. His voice was high and strained. "W-W-Wh-W-Who did this?"

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I-I-I, I, I..." He trailed off. The tears hit him full force. "I don't know." He broke. He broke out into sobs, desperately fighting back his cries of anguish. Why did this happen? How could this have happened? How many people knew? How long had it being going around for? How long had people been talking behind his back before someone finally decided to confront him about it? What was he going to do? What _could_ he do? It wasn't as though he could deny it, not now. Wouldn't do any good to. No matter what he said people would think whatever they wanted. Like with Demetra, whatever they'd said before, she'd completely ignored and had superimposed her own version of what was going on. Even now, she insisted on knowing every little detail about their "relationship". When they refused to give her anything, she just made up her own. No matter what either of them seemed to do or say she never let up and just said whatever she wanted to whoever she wanted. The rest of the world was no different.

There was nothing he could do.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do once I find out."

"Wh-What?" Flug tried in vain to blink back the tears and get a hold of himself. He couldn't. This was just too much.

Black Hat stood up and leaned over his weeping subordinate. He brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead. He whispered, "I'm going to rip them apart."

Flug's breathing evened out a little, as his words registered. They calmed him down, which they probably shouldn't be doing but he couldn't bother to particularly care about that. Black Hat rose back up and held his hands behind his back.

"H-How long was I out?" Flug asked in a hoarse voice.

"About an hour."

"I-I still have one m-more exam today. I c-c-can still make it."

"You really feel up to it?"

"I can d-d-d-do it." His voice shook. "Af-After all t-t-this, an exam is n-n-noth-n-nothing."

"That's the spirit," Black Hat said in a bland monotone. He helped him to his feet and walked him out. Very obviously close to him. And very obviously glaring at everyone they passed. Which was only earning them even _more_ stares.

Flug tried to pull away but Black Hat wouldn't let him. "C-Can you please n-not do this?" He asked faintly. "You said-"

"There's very little point in being private about it now." Black Hat said, turning his icy gaze to him. It softened a bit, but not by much. "People know. Now we have to deal with it."

Well, when he said it like that, he made it sound so simple. Like it was just one more thing on their To-Do List. Go grocery shopping, do laundry, pick up some last minute gifts, find the one who outed him and tear them limb from limb, get the holiday decorations up. Did Black Hat celebrate _Navidad?_

But it just wasn't that easy. Flug didn't know how to deal with this. He spent nearly his entire life purposely avoiding dealing with this! Everywhere he looked, all he saw were people stealing glances, talking quietly amongst each other, about _him._ Averting their eyes and backing away because Black Hat looked like he was going to start his search of who to murder by beating it out of bystanders.

When they reached the classroom, Black Hat finally gave him some space. Sort of.

"I'll be outside when you've finished." Flug gave a small nod and walked silently in, taking his usual seat in the first row of desks. Not right in front, somewhere in the middle. A generic type of seat. Which he'd specifically picked out because no one was drawn to this area of the class. Not front enough to be among the other study-minded nerds with poor eyesight, not back enough to be among the lackadaisical goof-offs who take pictures of the lecture slides, just in the middle with the average people who winded up there cuz the other seats were taken.

He bet no one else ever put this much thought into where they sat in the classroom.

Flug sat, faced forward, spoke and looked at no one, and waited for the exam to begin. He swore he heard whispers. He swore he heard his name. He swore someone was tapping him on the shoulder. He slowly turned, exposing his red splotchy face. Still a bit shiny from the tears. His eyes were probably bloodshot. He still sniffled every now and again.

The guy who sat next to him gave a quick, "You know what, nevermind."

The exam paper was passed down the row, he pulled out his scantron sheet and pencil, the professor gave the word to begin, he looked at the first question.

His mind went blank.

There were words there. He knew that. He knew there were words and they went together to make sentences and those sentences were questions and he had to answer the question by filling in the little bubble on his sheet with the right letter. He knew he probably knew what the right answer was. He just had to pick it out of the choices. But. It wasn't getting through. He was looking at the paper and looking at the words but they weren't making sense. He read it again but he still didn't know what it meant. He understood what it was asking but didn't know what it said. There were words there. Letters. Letters went together to make words. He had to pick out the right letter to bubble in on his paper. If he could just comprehend what the words meant he'd be able to do that. If he was capable of reading and understanding the question he could find the answer.

He struggled to read the question. Word by word. Going over it again and again, until it began to make a bit of sense. He could hear other people filling in their answers. He could hear the sound of paper being flipped over as they finished the first page and moved on. Usually he was first to do that. He noticed a few wet spots on the exam paper. He hoped they were allowed to mark it, if not this exam might be invalid. He didn't want that. He took a deep breath, ignored the silent stream of tears running down his cheeks, and tried to read the question again. His lenses were all blurry, so it was hard.

It went like that for a long time. He struggled to make sense of what was on his paper and get it through to an answer. Was it the right answer? He wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure of anything. He finally finished the first page and he saw someone turn in their paper and leave. It happened again and again and again as he worked his way down the second page. He tried not to think about that. He just had to focus on his own work. The professor says that he's allowing the few remaining students an extra thirty minutes to finish. At least he'd managed to get through the multiple choice section. Short answer was all that was left. He could do it. Couldn't he? He only had thirty minutes. Twenty nine. Twenty eight. Twenty seven. He read each section again and again. He knew he knew the answers here. He did. It was just a matter of putting down the words. Twenty minutes. It was simple. It was easy. For him it was easy. It had always been easy. He was always finished first. Fifteen minutes. Ten. Now he needed extra time. He was the last one in the room. He still wasn't done. He still had more questions to answer. The professor is apologizing, he says he can't give him any more time. He watches as he collects his paper. Incomplete. Unfinished. It feels wrong. The answers are wrong. Some aren't even there. If he could he'd go over them again, maybe be able to understand what it all meant and be able to make it right. He couldn't, though. He could only watch. As everything fell apart.

Had he ever actually failed a test before?

Flug got out of his seat, his backpack probably open still. He takes his pencil and just sticks it in his pocket. He walks out, he feels nothing. Nothing but _hurt._ Not even as articulate as pain. Black Hat is still there. He zips the pack shut. He takes him by the arm, he doesn't fight it. Like he said, no point in being private now. He could start kissing him right now and he wouldn't stop him. He doesn't know if he'd reciprocate but he doesn't think he'd fight it.

People are still watching them. Black Hat's grip tightens. It doesn't hurt, but it probably should. He gets into his car with him. People are still looking. Probably whispering about what the two of them are going to do, driving off together. Are they going home? Whose home? What will they do there? Where _are_ they going? What _will_ they do? He doesn't know either, but can't bring himself to ask. Black Hat has a hand on him again. He doesn't know if he wants it right now or not.

There's music. Sounds a bit familiar. Sounds like english. He might know this song. Or just the band. Black Hat apparently knows it.

"It's funny," he says. All Flug does in response is turn his head a bit. He clarifies. "This song. The first time I heard it, I thought it was saying ' _ **a sense of poisoned rationality'**_ , instead of ' _ **poise and rationality'**_."

Flug says nothing.

"Either way, it still fits the song. Maybe a little better even." They go to Flug's home. Black Hat walks him up. He uses his own key to open the door. But he doesn't let himself in. He holds it open for Flug. Flug slowly walks inside, and turns to see if Black Hat comes in. He doesn't know whether or not he wants him to.

"You have more exams tomorrow, yes?" Flug nods bleakly. "Would you like me to be here in the morning?" After a moment, he nods again. "See you tomorrow then." Black Hat leaves, no lingering touch, no goodbye kiss, nothing else for Rocinante Flugslys to question whether he wants or not. He has no idea what he wants right now. He isn't sure he's capable of wanting at the moment.

He legs shake, but he follows his usual routine. With all the grace of a snake in an oil spill. His backpack falls to the floor off his shoulders with a dull thud. He drags his feet across the floor, slipping out of his shoes and leaving them wherever they happen to land. He pulls his pants off with some difficulty, and they end up in the doorway to his bedroom. Leaving him in short socks with little pink bows and plain white panties. Hey, not every pair of panties is a sexy lace or satin pair. Sometimes a guy gets behind on his laundry and has to wear the boring stuff. Thank God this place has a washer and dryer inside the apartment.

He collapses onto his bed, face first. He lays there for a minute. He's shaking. Is he laughing? Is he crying? Is he just lying there trying like hell not to completely lose control? Burying his face in his pillow and trying to convince himself that it really isn't as bad as he thinks and there are worse things that could happen and other lies to try and avoid the inevitable but it doesn't work. He curls into the fetal position and screams into his pillow. Harsh, feral, sobbing screams that are only muffled by his desperation to do what he's always done and hide from reality. Keep it on the low, keep it secret, keep it so absolutely no one knows. If it doesn't exist to anyone else then it might as well not exist at all and it's just his and only for him to know and only for him to revel or suffer in.

He spends the night in silence, after that. After he's screamed his throat raw. Numb, cold silence. It's dark, he neglected to turn on any lights. It feels familiar. This has happened, once before. It lasted a long time. He had come home, he took to locking himself in his room. Never speaking, not a word. Hardly a feeling. Just the emptiness of memories and occasional hunger pains. He doesn't even feel those now. He feels absolutely nothing. He might as well be a gaseous being, with no form to touch this world and no ability to feel it. At least not in any way a human could comprehend. He remembers this numbness, though. He remembers it first settled on him three, maybe four years ago. And it stuck with him. Following him out of the wreckage, through the infirmary, through the halls and rooms, being with him in his childhood home.

It takes hours, it takes until he notices the faint traces of daylight coming in through the windows, for him to remember what he felt before absolutely nothing.

He remembers that he felt violent.

He remembers that another time someone found out about him and his boyfriend. He remembers what happened after that, how he'd put up with the abuse and mistreatment just thinking that if he could put up with it for long enough it would pass. Like in high school, just get through it and he'd never have to deal with it again. But he did. He did have to deal with it again because it was still happening. Different people for different reasons but he was still being bullied and teased and harassed and now it wasn't just him. It wasn't just happening to him this time. This time it someone else was suffering right along with him. _Because_ of him.

And he remembers that he had to make a decision.

And it takes Black Hat knocking on the door (some part of Flug wondering why he even bothered) for Flug to make a decision again. It doesn't come from feeling, exactly. If there's any feeling at all, it's the feeling that this is more of a need than a want. Or a want that Flug has finally chosen to indulge in. However one wishes to look at it, Flug made his mind up and had one thought.

He needed to do it himself.

* * *

Translations:

 _Navidad = Christmas_ (Spanish)

Notes:

Follow me on tumblr fallinforaguyfelldownfromthesky, where I post weekly sneak peeks and snippets of upcoming chapters. Ask box is open and I'm always happy to talk. I'm going to try, TRY mind you, to get the next chapter finished and posted by the end of the month. It, like this one, will probably be long as FUCK and really damn intense. I've also decided that if I can't manage to get it up by then, I'm not going to be mad or disappointed in myself. All it means is that I aimed high and that's something to be proud of.

See ya'll soon for one last hurrah before I need to take a break from the madness that is my writing process.


	24. Chapter 24:Coming Out For Christmas(Pt1)

Flug got pants on and changed his shirt before he opened the door. Black Hat was pretty early, actually. It was still morning. Flugs exam wasn't until the early afternoon. Did _he_ have one soon?

"Morning," Jeez, his voice was almost as raspy as Black Hat's. All that screaming and crying probably wasn't good for him. It didn't exactly hurt, but he should probably take it easy on his throat.

"So, you got your voice back. Kind of. Good." Black Hat said. "Have you eaten anything?"

"...No." Had he even had lunch yesterday? What was the last thing he ate? He wasn't sure.

Black Hat sighed. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast." He held out his hand, which Flug took easily enough. He had more important things to think about at the moment. Which Black Hat was probably thinking about as well.

Who did this and how do I get them?

At least back in the Air Force, he'd known his target. And had the chance to follow him around and learn where he'd be at any given time. It was more a matter of waiting for an opportunity, just seeing if something presented itself so he could potentially claim innocence. And when one did, he was quick to act. Didn't turn out...exactly as he planned, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Where were they going, anyway? Black Hat was driving in the direction of campus.

Oh.

"Cafe?" He croaked, keeping his voice low and his words short.

"Yes. Would you rather somewhere different?"

"It's fine," Yeah, fine. Fine. Perfectly fine. Didn't matter. He'd get a sandwich or whatever to eat. And coffee. He wasn't really hungry, but he'd eat. He needed to eat. Was kind of a necessity.

Black Hat parked across the street and they walked in silently. It was a bit busy for the morning, probably due to it being finals week. The change in atmosphere was extremely noticeable. The entire place seemed...off. What had once been a pleasant sort of place, despite the name, was now an uneasy cheerless hole with christmas decorations that did not fit the mood of the patrons or staff. The usual barista and waitstaff all averted their eyes as soon as they noticed them. With the exception of one.

Demetra rushed over before they could take more than a few steps in. "Oh jeez, are you okay?" She grabbed Flug harshly by the face and twisted him around, examining him. "You look terrible. Did you sleep at all last night?"

He stared at her for a second before remembering that she wasn't aware he had no soul. "No."

She winced. "Wow, you sound like shit. You want double espresso? No wait, would tea be better? We got herbal tea. Might help a little. You had breakfast yet? Want a muffin? Or maybe some cake? We got carrot cake, cheesecake, even red velvet. You know, cuz it looks pretty festive and it's really super sweet. You want me to get ya a slice of red-"

Black Hat rather rudely shoved her. "You need to back off."

"Ugh! What's with you?! I'm just-"

Their potential altercation was broken up by Flug shambling in between them and mumbling "'Spresso. Cake." as he found an empty booth and sat down. It was almost impressive how quick they were to put whatever that had been about aside.

"Ok, espresso and cake. Black coffee?"

"Yes," Black Hat joined Flug in the booth. "Thank you."

Neither of them spoke for a minute or two. They both just sat there silently. Flug had his eyes trained on the table, slumped low in his seat and hanging his head like he was awaiting his execution. He guessed that Black Hat didn't really know what to say either. _He_ certainly had nothing to say. What even was there to say? Were they going to plan their little revenge scheme right now? They were missing a pretty crucial part of a revenge plan; the target. The only thing Flug could think of to talk about was what they'd do once they had whoever it had been. Not that he could bring himself to get that conversation started. Black Hat said he'd rip them apart, and as appealing as that sounded, Flug wanted to do something of his own. Maybe he'd be able to get a few minutes in and Black Hat could finished them off. If he didn't kill them himself.

"When was the last time you ate?" Black Hat asked out of nowhere. Flug just shrugged. He heard Black Hat sigh. "Hungry at all?" Flug shook his head quietly. "Will you eat anyway?" He nodded a bit. "Good. Though I can't imagine _cake_ is going to fill you up. Really, cake for breakfast? What is she thinking?"

Flug imagined that she was thinking something sweet like cake would cheer him up a bit. He didn't have the energy to say that much, so he shrugged again and muttered, "Sweet."

Another heavy silence overcame them until Demetra came with their drinks and his cake. She brought the red velvet, which Flug might've appreciated if he had it in him to care at all. Or if he had something resembling an appetite. Black Hat said thanks, so Flug didn't feel any particular need to vocalize. He sipped his coffee, his tongue registering the heat and the taste of it, but not really feeling the burn or any of the usual familiar feelings of comfort he got from coffee. Not even licking the whipped cream off his lips got him to perk up at all.

He picked at his slice of cake, only taking small bites of it like a bird. He could taste the sweetness, but it did nothing for him. He liked sweet things, didn't he? Didn't he? That was why he took his coffee with cream and sugar and caramel and whipped cream and anything else he could have on it to give him that sugar rush that got him through his days. Cinnamon. Nutmeg. Vanilla. Chocolate. He heard somewhere that red velvet cake was just chocolate cake with red food coloring. And cream cheese.

What was that other thing they called it? Devil's Food cake? Laughable.

"So, I guess Dem was right to bring cake? I'll have to remember that one."

"Huh?" Flug peeked up from his spot hunched over the table.

"You smiled."

Flug blinked. And felt around his cheeks like his smile might still be there. He'd been smiling? Why had he been smiling? He wasn't happy. He'd just been lost in thought. Thinking. About cake. He resumed half-heartedly picking at his breakfast dessert. No, no this did not make him happy. He couldn't _be_ happy right now. He'd been living in fear of this situation for years, terrified of someone finding out the truth about him. And now they had. He was miserable. Not even cake was getting a smile out of him.

Black Hat spoke up. "Ok, I know you're upset, as you should be, but this really isn't as bad as you're making it out to be."

Flug picked his head up. "What did you just say?"

"It's not that big a deal. Things could be worse."

Hat-Man I _know_ you did not just say that.

"Ar-Are you serious right now?" Flug asked. "No really, are you? Are you fucking kidding me? After all this time of me telling you how I didn't want anyone else to know, you're giving me 'it could be worse'? Seriously!? I thought, with all the stalking you've done of me, which I haven't forgotten about by the way, you might've been able to figure it out, but if I really have to spell it out for you, fine. When I said I didn't want anyone to know, I meant that I didn't want _anyone_ to know. I have literally _never_ been able to feel comfortable about myself. I'm never just okay being who I am. I tell myself I am, I'm not. Not without a guarantee that no one else knows. I have never had the security of being able to be who I am without being terrified of what someone else will think about it. I don't even have that with my own family. I have had to hide nearly everything about who I really am to my parents. The people absolutely closest to me are people I can't trust. Because it's unthinkable to me that they would still be the same kind, loving, supportive people they have always been if they knew this one little thing. And if that's how I feel about the people who raised me, don't even get me started on all the horrible things I can think of now that everyone at school knows. Matter of fact, everyone in this cafe probably knows." Flug glanced at the table next to them and saw three people sitting quietly, unusually fixated on their cups. "Don't even bother hiding it motherfuckers we all know damn well what you're doing." They all got embarrassed and turned away. Flug turned back to Black Hat and lowered his voice. His strained, scratchy voice. "So, why don't you tell me exactly how this could be worse, because I'm living out one of my recurring nightmares here _papi chulo._ I'd _love_ to hear how this isn't so bad."

"...It's illegal in my country." Black Hat said, a bit softly.

"What is?" Black Hat calmly sipped his coffee, his visible eye downcast. Huh, this was the first time today Flug had really gotten a good look at Black Hat. It was hard to tell against his already dark skin, but he seemed to have bags under his eyes. Had he slept at all? He wasn't sitting with the usual poise and posture Flug associated with the top-hatted man. He looked tired. What was he talking about being illegal in his country?

Oh wait, oh did he mean...?

Oh...oh damn...

"The penalty can be...severe..." Black Hat continued in a voice just above a whisper. He slowly raised his gaze back up at him. "And very public."

Flug almost didn't want him to elaborate. "Um, wow. I..." He was rendered almost speechless. He was starting to feel the pain in his vocal chords. "I don't know what to say to that." Was an apology in order? He felt like maybe he should apologize for being such a baby about this.

"You don't need to say anything. And I'm not saying that because it could be worse doesn't mean it's not still bad. It is. I'm only saying that you should count yourself lucky that the opinions of others are the only thing you have to worry about."

Well, ok. Flug got it. Things could be worse. They could be _a lot_ worse. That thought had never helped him in the past. It had always felt like he was tempting fate. Like in the movies, like as soon as he said "It could be worse", it would get worse. Completely illogical, but terrifying nonetheless. How could things get worse in this situation? Well...he supposed his parents could find out. The thought making his throat seize up like he was being strangled. Although he couldn't think of any way they possibly could. The only one who could tell them was him, and he had no plans to. He couldn't imagine it in a million years. There was little chance of it happening, but there was still that haunting thought that it _could_ happen. That was it. That was his worst-case scenario. That was the only thing that could really end up happening. It might be the worst thing for _him,_ but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. And neither was this, if he could still think of more horrible things.

This was still a terrible situation. And it could be worse. But, realistically, it could only get so bad. Past a point there wasn't any feasibly danger. And absolutely _no chance_ that it could get to the near-nightmarish level of what Black Hat's words entailed. That didn't exactly make things any better, but he supposed it was some comfort to know that even his biggest fears weren't the worst possible thing that could happen.

And now he felt like kind of a whiny brat.

He took a slightly bigger bite of his cake. And gulped down more of his coffee. After only maybe another minute, he'd cleaned his plate entirely and nearly emptied his cup. He actually felt hungry for the first time today.

"I think I should probably eat something more filling than cake."

"Oh really? You think?" Black Hat asked sarcastically.

"Have _you_ had anything for breakfast?"

"We aren't talking about me right now."

"You should probably eat something too."

"You're sounding better."

"Thanks." He was, actually. His voice wasn't coming out as hoarse. That was a pretty lame attempt at changing the subject though. "Now, what should we get to eat?"

Black Hat was about to respond, when an alarm sounded from his phone. It sounded like one of those old sirens in the movies when there's a bomb threat or something. He pulled his phone out and hurried to his feet, throwing a few bucks on the table. "This should cover things, get yourself some actual food please, you'll be fine for a few hours right? Bye." He rushed out of the cafe. Maybe his next exam was soon.

Flug sighed. Ah, well, it would only be two hours at most. Maybe two and a half. Then it would be time for his own exam. Just one today. Tomorrow was free. Thursday would bring along two more exams and then he'd be done with the semester. He often took one or two classes during winter and summer, but he thought he might take a break like most other people this year. Save some money. Not be the closeted overachiever he was.

He laughed to himself. Well, he'd been ripped out of one closet already. Where was the harm in coming out on his own terms?

"Hey, where did Black Hat go?"

Flug glanced upwards at Demetra. "He had an exam, left some money for his coffee though."

"Ah, ok. You sound better. We're actually getting complete sentences outta ya! Did the cake help?"

"Maybe a little." He smiled a bit at her. "Think I should have something more than just cake for breakfast though."

She counted the bills Black Hat had left. "Should be enough here to cover what you got and then some. You want me to bring ya a sandwich or somethin'?"

"How about one of those muffins you were telling me about earlier?"

"You got it! And, um, hey," She placed a hand on his shoulder thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Sorry? What for?"

Demetra got a bit of a pained look on her face. "Just, just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

She leaned down over the table. "Listen, I swear I haven't told anyone else this week. I even told Marietta and Esme to shut up about it in case they were telling people. But, but just in case I let it slip before now, and someone told someone who told everyone else and that's how this all happened..." She bit her lip. "You know I didn't mean to, right? I never meant for anything like this to happen. And I really didn't think you'd start screaming and up and pass out like that. You scared a whole lotta people the other day, you know. So, just in case, I'm sorry...Rocinante."

The gears in Flug's head were turning. She'd known ever since this had all started. She'd framed them as a couple from the first time she saw them. And had been gossiping about it with everyone possible for just as long. She could have caused this. Slowly, spreading it around over time. Unknowingly. Unwittingly. Accidentally.

Flug's improved mood was gone. Even the usage of his first name wasn't enough to ward off the cold calculations that enveloped his mind.

"Get me my muffin, please." He said, as threateningly as one can when demanding a fluffy bread product. He wasn't sure what sort of expression he wore, but it made Demetra cringe and leave to get him his food without further words. Not that he was hungry anymore. His soured mood had stolen his appetite yet again. He would eat, he would need sustenance to keep himself going. And he had no plans to return to the cafe after this. Not in the foreseeable future. He was going to have to find somewhere else to get his caffeine fix. Cafeteria? Unappealing. Sub par food and drink, too many people, loud. Maybe he could use his time to look for another coffee shop in the area. There had to be one reasonably close by, right?

Demetra came back quickly with a blueberry muffin. Not his favorite but it would do. She had another coffee for him, "On the house," she uttered. He paid her no attention as she trudged away. She really seemed to feel genuine remorse for what she'd done. If she'd done it. It was a possibility, but it would be difficult to confirm. Flug wanted confirmation before he actually did anything. He didn't want to go and take all his spite out only to discover he'd went and killed the wrong person. To think, all that time and effort he'd put in just to have the little bit of closure ripped away when it was revealed he'd killed someone who didn't have anything to do with his pain. How wasteful.

He sipped his coffee slowly, staring off into space and mulling it over. If this was indeed Demetra's doing, maybe he wouldn't kill her. She hadn't been intending this, and felt guilt at just the chance that it might've been her. But then, if he wasn't going to kill her, what _would_ he do? He wouldn't be able to say anything to her, he'd need to maintain anonymity, so from her perspective it would be a random unwarranted maiming. Which would be pretty pointless. What was the point in punishing her if she didn't know what she was being punished for? How would she ever learn, which she would need to do if she was going to live. And how would he hide his identity, anyway? A cheap halloween mask? Face paint? What, was he just going to stick a paper bag on his head and call it a day? Yeah right. He supposed he could blindfold her, but he didn't really like that idea either.

He hoped it wasn't her. Honestly. He couldn't hate her too much for what was an honest mistake. One she apologized for. It complicated things, too. People knew they were somewhat close. And it was still entirely possible that she'd had nothing to do with it. It was only a theory. He needed more information.

Well, he had some time to himself. Time to go hunting, in a manner of speaking.

* * *

 **I'm done. Are you still at the cafe?**

 **No, I went and headed off to my exam. Only have about a half hour until it starts.**

 **Ok. Text me once you're done.**

Shouldn't he also have to ask what class and where, since the implication would be that Black Hat would come get him? Now that he was thinking about it, Black Hat hadn't needed directions to escort Flug to his last exam yesterday. He didn't even ask, he just went. Kind of like the first time driving him home.

Exactly how often had this man stalked him?

Although once that was taken in with how he'd already know Flug's address and underwear choices and the details of his last relationship (Flug was very obviously NOT thinking about the murder), his class schedule was really the most innocuous thing Black Hat knew about him. And, since Flug had actively stalked a guy himself (for years, but let's not dwell on the past), he supposed he wasn't one to talk. Especially since he'd had to really restrain himself not to fall into old habits when he first saw his former stalkee again. Who still never really took notice of him, until recently. Even with his new scars. Well, he'd been even more self-conscious and squirrly back then. Back when they were only a year or so old. Nearly fresh. He'd hung his head down and hunched his shoulders up to hide them from passersby, always so scared of what other people would think. But this was different from high school. People didn't care enough to pick on the loner with their head down scurrying to their next class. It still took time for him to be able to just walk around normally, but that was more from his end than the world's. What was this, his second year? Time sure flies when you make it a point to ignore the guy you spent years following. Until you can't.

But it better not have been fucking years that Black Hat had been following _him._ Months, fine. This guy was a self-proclaimed evil villain with a body count and connections. He could accept it being months that he'd watched Flug before approaching him in person. Years? No. No no no no _no._ That's some "going to tie you to a chair in the basement and hand feed you mystery meat" shit right there and Flug was not having it. Even though Black Hat didn't actually have a basement. At the moment. Oh God he didn't want to think about this anymore.

But since his search had come up empty, he didn't really have much else to think about. Every person that he'd worked up the nerve to confront had heard it from a friend who'd heard it from a classmate who heard it from some other people who'd been eavesdropping on other people who heard about it on messenger and this was like a giant game of telephone where the message was miraculously kept pretty well intact. Very little of it was done online, except maybe through private messages which were only more dead ends, so there wasn't much of a trail to follow back. Damn word-of-mouth spreading of information, get with the times! The easily tracked and monitored times!

It didn't help that he was (they were) some of the few LGBT+ people at this University who were actually quote unquote "out" and "publicly" in a relationship. Making this all the more _fascinating_ to everyone. Flug had kind of gone straight to the depression stage of grieving the loss of his privacy and security, but he was about read to circle back and hit rage. He knew people were eyeing him in the classroom, he just refused to acknowledge it and stayed on his phone ignoring the world until the exam started and everyone was required to keep their gaze on their paper or risk it being taken and ripped in two. Thank God for hardass physics professors and thank Him again for exams composed of nothing but math. Numbers were so much easier than words. There was always a clear solution with mathematics and calculations. You were either wrong or right, no inbetween. Nothing getting lost in his piss poor wording. It still took him some time to really get into his zone, but he was at least not the last one to finish this time around. He wasn't his usual first, but he could live with it. He caught a few miscalculations going over his work, and that made it worth it.

What was _not_ worth it was people taking this as their opportunity to try and talk to him. No matter how much he just blew them off. This was exactly why he never told anyone, he hated getting attention like this. It had nothing to do with _him,_ just what he was, and what it meant in people's minds. And in most people's minds, it apparently meant it was okay to demand information about his personal business.

Take, for example, what this man (Roberto? Rigoberto? Bob?) and what he had to say once the exam was over and Flug was innocently texting Black Hat on his way out.

"Hey, you're that gay guy, right? The one dating the dude in the top hat?"

"Nope," He hoped that'd be enough to get this guy off his back, but, as he just said, nope.

"Nah, that's you. Definitely." What, was someone giving out his description? Snapping pictures without him noticing? He was already dating his stalker (and boss), he didn't need this bullshit. "Didn't peg you as a _marica,_ honestly. You don't look like one."

And what _does_ one look like, for future reference? Was he expecting platform heels and star shades? And why was this guy following him around? Was it really so hard to take the hint that he could stick his unwanted comments-

"Whoa now, hold on there." He said as he blocked the hallway. "You're not getting off that easily." No, he never did, did he? It was always something. He wasn't allowed to just live his life in peace.

"What exactly do you want?"

"No need to get all defensive, _hombre._ I just want to talk a little."

"Well I don't, so move."

"Nah, nah, c'mon, get real. I just want to talk, no biggie. Matter of fact, you should be _happy_ that you're getting so much attention! Everyone's practically fawning over you two, dying to hear every little thing! No one's saying anything bad about you, if that's what you're worried about." You just called me a homophobic slur. You literally just contradicted yourself. "Except maybe you're boyfriend, he's kind of a dick. How'd you two even hook up, like, how did that happen?"

This isn't how you show your support for samesex couples, guys. This only further fetishizes them, adding to the problem. No one wants to be spoken about like they're the latest celebrity gossip. Know why? Because almost none of it is actually positive. It's all opinionated trash, like the rag it comes from. Full of everyone's views, as if they have a right to tell other people what their relationship should or shouldn't be. It's not "helping" if you act like there's something unique about it because it's two men. You want to help destigmatize gay relationships? You want to let us know you're cool? _Be cool._ Don't make a big deal out of it, don't go spreading the word to strangers, and most of all, _mind your damn business._

And if it wasn't for the dark figure approaching the guy from behind, Flug might've told him just that. Along with a pretty colorful string of insults.

Instead, he kept his face blank and answered simply, "I guess you could say he kind of snuck up on me."

The look on that man's face, confusion turning to alarm as Black Hat grabbed his head and rammed it against the wall, was absolutely priceless. Black Hat just kept doing it, too. Over and over until it started leaving a red mark on the wall. Then he let him drop. Not dead, probably concussed, maybe unconscious. Maybe not. Flug didn't really care. He wasn't smiling, or frowning. He didn't really feel anything about the display of violence. He was rather glad to have that nuisance out of the way, he could say that much. His face felt as expressionless as a dolls and he faced Black Hat, who was giving off that same dangerous explosive vibe he first noticed back in the cafe at one of their first meetings. It felt only barely subdued, like Black Hat had wanted to do so much more but was keeping himself in check because of how many witnesses there were. Flug supposed he should probably be scared, like the crowd of observers, and maybe on some level he was. But it seemed unlikely that Black Hat would turn any of that anger onto him. So then, why be afraid?

Black Hat stepped over the guy and offered his arm. His voice was steady, as if that hadn't even taken any great effort on his part. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Flug took it. Like he said, little point in being private now.

The two of them made their way calmly out the building and off campus. They got a few stares, far more people were outright looking away and intentionally avoiding eye contact. Black Hat didn't even have to glare at people, they were learning to give them their space on sight. It was as if they were afraid of him. Of _them._ It was a new feeling, an interesting one. One Flug might like to explore further.

If his incessant fears would stop creeping on and ruining it for him. Whispers of how everything was changing now. He wouldn't be able to just go about his day like he usually would. People would _know_ about him, know of him, which he never wanted. It was so hard to get away with things when everyone knows who you are and associates you with bad things.

...Why was _that_ the thought that came to him?

He shrank in on himself, as if being smaller than Black Hat would somehow make him invisible. Fat chance, a slender nerd and a fancy man together having a gay old time was not exactly what came to mind when he thought of being inconspicuous. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about that, the two of them walking arm-in-arm so nonchalantly. Out in full view of the world.

...at least he wasn't alone...

Black Hat tried pulling them in the direction of cafe. Flug pulled him back. "No, let's not."

"Not even just to get a quick coffee?" Oh he was really trying to tempt him here wasn't he?

"No, I'd rather just go home. I have a coffee maker. And I'll make a quick sandwich or something." They got in the car. Flug suspected that was Black Hat's way of making sure he ate. Not that the man himself had eaten anything. If it was that important to him, hell, he could come up and supervise. Not like he hadn't made himself at home before. "I can make you one too, if you want. You haven't eaten either, have you?"

"I'll be fine." Flug felt that was a bit hypocritical of him to say. "I've actually got some meat on my bones."

"I've gone longer without eating."

"That's not good for you."

"Commiting to a life of crime probably isn't either, but I've done that too."

"Flug, that's not-"

"If you're going to tell me it's not the same, I know that. I know this isn't the end of the world either. You were right about that. You were also right when you said this was still bad, and it doesn't stop being bad just because it's not the _w-w-worst_ thing ever." He saw a very sad face in the rearview mirror. "I just wish I could actually do something."

"You will." Black Hat squeezed his shoulder. Flug turned solemnly to meet his stone cold gaze. "We're going to find the _**figlio di puttana**_ who did this and you will have your vengeance."

Flug wondered if he should tell him about Demetra. He considered it, but he wasn't sure he could trust Black Hat to keep himself from doing God-knows-what to her based off a hunch. Hey, he might have some suspicions himself, given how he shoved her away this morning. Or maybe that was just how he treated everyone aside from Flug, it wasn't as though they often hung around other people. Just Demetra. Who may or may not have brought one of Flug's worst fears to life.

He wasn't going to tell him. Not until he had more conclusive evidence. He didn't want to spill blood if he didn't have to.

Black Hat pulled up in front of Flug's apartment building, as he had done so many times now. Flug looked up to the newspaper covered windows that he knew belonged to him. Black Hat had been right, it _was_ a bit obvious that he was hiding something. He imagined going back into that dark space, curling up alone for the next day and a half because he just didn't know what else to do with himself. He had no direction, no sense of where to go from here. He could try and distract himself but he'd always be forced back to a reality he didn't want to confront.

Not on his own.

He kept his eyes trained on his lap as he spoke. "W-Would you like to, uh," He cleared his throat. "Would you like to come up for a m-m-minute?" Oh God he felt like he was shaking. He wasn't going to break down and cry again, was he? He had hoped he'd gotten it all out yesterday.

"Sure, ok." Black Hat and Flug got out of the car silently, neither one speaking until they were both upstairs and behind the closed front door. Turning on the lights only slightly brightened up the closed off living space, it still felt so dark and dreary in here. Maybe it was time for some brighter bulbs.

"Anything to dr-drink?" Flug offered, nervous though he wasn't exactly sure why this time. "I can still make you that sandwich."

"Just a soda," Black Hat didn't sit down or anything, he walked over to the living room windows, seeming to inspect them or something. Flug hoped he wouldn't start taking the newspaper down, he stilled needed his precious wall to keep the outside world from knowing about his dirty pleasures.

Flug got a soda can out of the fridge, Black Hat probably already knew he only had one type of generic soda, and tried to think of something to talk about while he made that sandwich. Nothing special, just ham and cheese, very light on the mayo. As he munched away, he wondered why he'd put himself in this position. Why exactly had he invited Black Hat up here? He knew that was what he'd been doing, and he was sure Black Hat knew as well. It was as obvious of an invitation as could be. The man accepted. He was here. They were both here. Why? Flug couldn't think of anything to say, and Black Hat was just kind of awkwardly standing around and taking small sips out of his soda can. Flug hung out in the doorway to the kitchen, facing the living room where Black Hat was. Both of them were just oddly looking around and seemingly avoiding looking at each other, no one saying anything, probably hoping the other would first so that they could have something to go off of. Somewhere to go with things. Flug finished his sandwich, so he supposed he could actually talk to Black Hat now, but what on earth about? God this was too quiet. Someone please say something, anything at this point.

Black Hat was the one to finally shatter the uneasy silence.

"Would you like to go to the movies?"

"Go to the movies?"

"Yeah. There's a movie theater only about 20 minutes away from here. I don't know what's playing right now but we can go see if anything catches our interest. Maybe get something to eat after."

Black Hat was...asking him to the movies? And...and then dinner after?

"I-I-I-Is, is this another date?" Flug asked hesitantly.

Black Hat frowned deeply. "If you're that much against it, it doesn't have to be a date. It can just be the two of us watching a movie together and maybe getting a reasonably priced chain-restaurant dinner. No fucking pressure, Flug."

"N-No, I-I-I didn't mean it like that!" Flug said. "I just-I wanted to be clear that w-w-was what it was! I didn't wa-want to just as-s-s-sume that it wa-was or wasn't a d-da-d-date!" Flug wrung his hands nervously and spoke in a soft voice. "I-I just don't want to m-m-misinterpret things."

"Misinterpret, eh?" Black Hat finished off his soda and approached him, tall and dark like a looming shadow with classy fashion sense.

"Y-Y-Yes, um," Flug stuttered, looking away. "I d-don't want to, uh, g-g-get the wr-wrong idea or anything."

"And what would the wrong idea be?"

"U-Um, I, I d-don't, I-I-I-" What would he say? That he couldn't tell if Black Hat's interest actually went beyond villainous alignment and technological genius? He didn't know if his own interest in Black Hat wasn't anything more than him being horny and lonely and all too willing to submit if given the opportunity? That he didn't want to get too attached in the event things didn't end with happily-ever-after? In case they didn't work well as romantic partners and it made their future working relationship really really awkward? That he had no idea what was going on in Black Hat's head or even his own and he was walking on eggshells trying to figure out what this was going to be for either of them without giving Black Hat the wrong idea in turn? What _was_ the wrong idea exactly? Was it that Black Hat might want to at least give "them" a chance? Was it that Flug might want that? Just to see if there was a possibility of actually being partners in that way? Was there something wrong about that? Other than the possibility of it being false for one of them? Or that it might be real? For one? For them both? Which was a more frightening thought?

Black Hat had crossed the room in the time it took Flug's mind to whirl through all the possibilities and leave his mouth struggling to pick which one to go with.

"Flug," He said, his commanding voice halting the flurry of garbled words spilling haphazardly from Flug's mouth. "I have told you that you can say 'no' to me at any time, haven't I?"

"Y-Y-Yes. You have."

"If at any point, you are uncomfortable with what I do, you can tell me to stop. Have I not made that clear?"

"N-No, you've, you've said that too."

"Then why are you still so hesitant to reject my advances?"

"Huh?" Oh God Flug was just so confused right now. What exactly was it Black Hat wanted from him? Did he _want_ to be rejected?

"There are many things I will not allow you to refuse." He grabbed the smaller man and roughly pushed the two of them together, making Flug cry out in surprise. Flug's arms were in front of him awkwardly, apprehensively braced against Black Hat's chest. One of Black Hat's hands grabbed his, oddly gently. "This," He continued, bringing that hand up to his mouth. "Is not one of them."

Flug was even more perplexed by these feather light kisses Black Hat was leaving on his knuckles. And that strange look Black Hat was giving him beneath the brim of his hat. What did it mean? What was he talking about?

"Wh-What are you-What-?" Flug asked, fighting to get a full sentence out. Black Hat cut him off before he could manage.

"I will not allow you to leave my employ," He said, still holding Flug's hand up to his face. "I won't tolerate it if you refuse to do your job. If at any point you become a hindrance to my plans, believe me, there will be consequences." The predatory look in his eye died down as he kissed his way from the knuckles down the back of his hand to the wrist. "But that doesn't mean you have no choice but to be with me. In this way at least."

"Uh, th-thank you? For that?" Is this really a situation that required thanks? God what does one say here? Has anyone ever actually been in a situation similar to this in the entire history of humankind?

"Of course," Black Hat kissed his way up the rest of Flug's arm tenderly, his gloved hand coming up and holding his head firmly as his mouth left the appendage and raised to face him. Flug tried turning away, but he apparently wasn't allowed. "Now, I am going to kiss you, unless you stop me."

"W-Wait, Black Hat, I-I-"

Black Hat got up close and personal, what would be almost nose to nose if the man had one, scaring Flug silent. He spoke in a whisper. "Decide, my Pet. What do you want?"

Huh? What? Why was he doing this? Why was this happening? He didn't want this to happen. Or did he? He didn't have any real problems with kissing Black Hat again, in theory. But this wasn't so much kissing Black Hat as it was being kissed _by_ Black Hat. Who was either done waiting for an answer or no longer cared what that answer might be. Was he _only_ going to kiss him? Or would he escalate things? If Flug didn't stop him. If he didn't stop him, would he do more than just kiss him? Was he even alright with just kissing? He'd done it before, and it hadn't been bad, but did he want to again? Did he want to right now? Was it bad if he didn't? Was it worse if he did? Didn't he want someone in his life like this? Didn't he want to be close to someone? Doesn't everyone, in some way, crave to be with someone? Wasn't that why he spent his sleepless nights imagining he had someone, someone there with him? He wanted someone. Black Hat was someone. And was someone who gave him the choice to say if he didn't want it. Did he want it? He couldn't decide. But he had to. He had to because if he didn't then the choice would be made for him. And as much as he fantasized about that, about having someone else make that choice for him and taking him and having him and making him feel _so good,_ he didn't think he could do that in real life just yet.

Or trust this man with so much.

Black Hat's lips came into contact with his, and he found himself jolt and shriek, "I don't know what I want!"

Black Hat jerked back as if Flug had slapped him, and Flug continued. "I, I don't know w-what I want or don't want right now! I-I'm just so confused! I have no idea what _I'm_ thinking, o-or _you're_ thinking, or anything! W-W-What do you want from me? Why are you doing this? I c-c-can't figure it out! Y-You say it's just for show, but you invite me to dinner, an-and you ki-kiss me, and I just don't understand why! Why do you do these things?! Why do you m-m-m-make me feel so-" Flug felt his throat and chest tighten and just getting air into himself became a struggle. Black Hat stopped holding his against him but didn't completely let him go. Rather, he changed it from an intimate embrace to simply holding his underling steady.

"I,I,I just..." Flug stammered, trying to get his bearings back and keep talking. "I don't unders-s-st-stand why you do stuff l-l-like that."

"Why do I do these things?" Black Hat repeated. "I do them because I want to." Flug found himself free of the man's hold, only stumbling a bit at the lost of support. "It seems like you don't." With that, Black Hat made his way towards the door.

"It-It wasn't exactly a 'no.'" Flug called out, unsure of why exactly he was telling him this. Did he want this or not?

"It wasn't exactly a 'yes,' either."

"Black Hat, I-"

"Flug, you need to stop taking this so seriously. If something happens between us, then it does. If not, then it doesn't. You aren't going to hurt my feelings if you say you don't want to date me. Or anything else you're uninterested in. I'd much rather appreciate it if you would just tell me outright. So, once you've figured it out..." The man tipped his top hat to him as he opened the door and stepped out.

"I-I want to know you better." Flug said before he could get more than halfway out. He saw him turn back slightly and stand in the doorway. "I enjoyed our d-date, and I like talking with you, and I think I'd l-l-like to keep getting to know you. B-But not right now. I think, I think there's too much going on with me right now for me to be able to get cl-cl-close to, well, anyone. S-So, if it's not too much to ask, could you wait until I can give you a def-definite answer?"

"We have a long lifetime ahead of us, Flug." Black Hat smiled a bit. "I have no problems taking things slow."

"Slow." Flug repeated, nodding his head as it rolled off his tongue. "Yeah, take it slow, please."

"You don't have any exams until Thursday, right?"

"That's right."

"Want me to be here again Thursday morning?"

"Yeah sure. I think I'd l-like that, actually."

"Then I'll see you at 10, Flug." He shut the door behind him as he strolled out into the hall.

Well, that was pretty okay. Whatever might happen, might happen. Black Hat seemed to have a more "take things as they come" attitude, which didn't sound so bad. Flug could be on board with that. If he could stop tormenting himself with endless thoughts of "what if's" and "what does it mean" and "what will people say"? He was exhausted of thinking about what other people would say, and scary hypotheticals, and endlessly analyzing his life. He didn't want to do that anymore. He wanted to live, and enjoy life, and just fucking _do things._ Kind of like Black Hat. He just did whatever he wanted. Did Flug find it reckless and even irrational at times? Like when he bought a lethal snake on a whim? Yes. But it was also kind of...admirable to him. The way the man did whatever he pleased, and for no reason than it pleased him to do so. He wasn't held back by fear or logic or anything. He saw something he wanted and he just made up his mind to make it his.

He didn't seem to care that he'd just assaulted a man today either. Flug found he didn't care all that much himself. He'd have beaten him up on his own...if he wasn't so weak, and so worried about consequences. Hell, Black Hat was probably just going to stroll onto campus with Flug Thursday morning as if nothing had even happened.

A sudden sound roused Flug from his flood of thoughts concerning Black Hat. A text? From Aurelio? Jesus, why was everyone trying to talk to him? Had _no one_ in this city been taught to respect other people's boundaries?

 **So, how have you been this week?**

Flug was about halfway through a very long response of ranting and raving about what an emotional hurricane this past week had been for him, none of it having to do with academics, when he stopped. He froze completely mid-word, his thumbs hovering over the screen. Something in his head just _clicked._

Why was Aurelio just out of the blue asking how his week has been? And why his week specifically? Wouldn't it make a bit more sense to ask someone how their day has been, or maybe how their exams have been? It was like he knew that this week in particular had been something out of the ordinary. Ok, he'd probably heard the gossip about him going around to everyone and their mom and even their maiden aunts (hopefully not his, or he would have a stroke), but then why not just ask outright how he's doing? If he's handling it well, if he needs to talk, the standard things people say when being supportive? Unless...

"Oh you gorgeous son of a bitch."

* * *

Translations:

 _papi chulo = Google translate came up with "pimp daddy" for this one. And that's basically what it comes out to mean so I'm not changing it._ (Spanish)

 _marica = sissy/queen_ (Spanish)

 _ **figlio di puttana = son of a bitch**_ (Italian)

* * *

Notes:

Part 2 will be along shortly. In the meantime, you can follow me on tumblr fallinforaguyfelldownfromthesky. Do it soon, too. Cuz after this little 3-parter adventure in cliffhangers I'm not going to be updating this for a while. Ask box is OPEN and I've made a seperate blog for my neverending stream of reblogs, so my FanFic Blog is now much more focused. Though you'll still get a few here and there that aren't fandom related.


	25. Chapter 25:Coming Out For Christmas(Pt2)

He'd spent nearly the entire day yesterday perfecting his design. He put in his hours at Radioshack, and he got back to his _real_ work. Everything he could possibly fathom putting into the Stun Gun to make it lethal with a single charge. He practically crammed in every little idea he had; electroshock, pulses, using the brain's own electrical wiring against it, oh he looked forward to what it was going to do. It was almost enough to get a smile out of him. The ghost of a simper playing on his lips as he lounged in the familiar leather seat of Black Hat's car. He had to give it to him, he had a real talent of showing up right when he said he would. Flug was well past questioning how or why, he just accepted that this was happening and this was life now and he was going to use it to his advantage. It was another thing he found himself appreciating about the man, his punctuality.

"You seem to be in better spirits,"

"Oh, do I?"

"You aren't sulking quite as much,"

"I did a lot of thinking yesterday." Flug kept his gaze out the window. "And I know what I want to do to the one who did this."

"And what's that?"

"I want to make them suffer." He said calmly. "With my own two hands."

Black Hat chuckled evilly. "That's the spirit. Do you know specifically what you want to do?"

"OOOOOOh I have so many things I want to do." Flug breathed out in a voice that sounded far too relaxed to belong to the usually jittery and troubled young man. "And I'm going to need your help."

"Just tell me what you need," Flug felt the man lean over towards him. "I told you, I'd pour as much as I can into you." They'd been talking about money when he'd said that, back when they first got acquainted. Now, with the way his deep voice rumbled the words at him, Flug couldn't help but feel they took on a more...provocative meaning.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I've put together a list of everything I need." Flug pulled out a loose piece of paper filled with all the necessary materials to upgrade his machine to its full potential. Black Hat took it and gave it a proper read once they came to a red light.

"What is this, your Christmas list?" He raised his eyebrow and grinned lopsidedly at him.

"You could say that." Flug grinned right back. "It's everything I need to make a real deadly weapon for you, Master."

Things were going perfectly, the subtle little changes in Black Hat's face were _extremely_ telling. While the man might be an enigma on the deeper levels, his surface thoughts were easy enough to dissect. That, and Flug was starting to really get a firm grasp on what drove him. While Flug was driven by ingenuity, Black Hat was driven by _desire._ Flug wanted to make things, Black Hat wanted to have them. Flug could see things working out that they both got what they wanted, plus the sweetness of revenge.

"It'll take me some time to get some of these things."

"That's fine, I'm not in any particular hurry." No, he wanted to savor everything he would do. If that meant he had to wait a little bit, so be it. He wanted to take his time, go about things at his leisure. He didn't want to rush a thing.

They exited swifty upon arrival and Flug found himself freely taking Black Hat's arm. He might've been smiling faintly, and he chose not to pay any mind to a single other person lest this little joy be stolen from him again.

Black Hat had two exams himself today, so Flug would be on his own for a bit. That was fine. He had some things he wanted to do today anyway, and being alone would make them go much smoother. Flug would meet him outside the classroom once he was done and they could leave together.

As he walked in, still willfully blissful, people stared at him. He took notice of it, but nothing more. No thought to it, no worry, so strife. It was happening no matter his views on it, and he couldn't change that at the moment. So, he'd just go about his day as he would regularly.

"Hey, uh, Flug?" asked the girl who sat next to him.

"Hello,"

"Yeah, hi, um, it is okay if I-"

"If it's anything having to do with my sexuality, the answer is no."

The girl was caught off guard by such a blunt rejection, so Flug continued.

"It most certainly is _not_ okay for you to just ask me about something like that. Or try and get the _juicy details_ of my relationship with my boyfriend. I don't know you like that. I don't know _any_ of you like that." He glanced around at the room, all very interested in this sudden turn of events. "Even if all you want to do is let me know you support me, it's not okay to just come up to me and act like we have some close bond or like I've ever shared anything about my personal life with you before. It's none of your business and it's going to stay that way. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." He said that entire speil with a confident little smile and a concerningly ominous look it his eyes. It made the girl turn around in her seat and everyone else look away.

Perhaps they'd finally get the message. Flug pulled out his notes and skimmed them quickly before the exam began. He finished first this time, even after double checking the multiple choice section. He walked up to the professor's desk and smoothly stapled his short answer papers together. He was about to collect his bag and leave when the professor spoke up, "Um, Rocinante?"

He turned and saw her pointing downward. He followed her eyes and saw that his papers were currently stapled to his hand, the little metal thing embedded into his thumb. He didn't even feel it.

Rather than being scared or concerned, Flug just laughed a little. With a roll of his head and some crap about not having enough coffee this morning. He pulled the staple out, hardly bleeding at all, and correctly stapled his work together.

He left that room, with everyone staring at his back and wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Spoiler alert; it was them. They'd done this to him. Bitter though he was for it, he refused to give them any more satisfaction. He wouldn't let them see anything more than what he chose to be for them. Currently, he chose to be happy. He chose not to allow anything to bring him down today. Even the little errands he laid out for himself today; he was going to do them, do them efficiently, and get on with his day.

Number one: get his Stun Gun.

It would be much simpler to modify and upgrade his existing model rather than build another from scratch. He just had to act as he usually did and no one would be wiser to his deeds. He walked in, no one gave him odd stares here. It was normal for him to hang around here, even when he didn't have a project to work on. He never had anyone else to talk to and nowhere else to be (until maybe this year) so there was nothing out of the ordinary. Most of the students were too busy rushing to finish their own work to pay attention to him. He'd been that way his first year, when he'd messed up picking his class schedule and half his finals revolved around assembling machinery. He wasn't making _that_ overworked mistake again.

Although...now that he was soulless...maybe he could handle it...

He got his Stun Gun out of his locker with ease and was out of the door with it tucked securely in his backpack within maybe two minutes. If no one had cared the first time, it was unlikely they would care now.

Number two: find Aurelio.

Almost as easy as the first one had been. Partially because he'd already had a clue.

He had been following this man's every move for years, it is really so unthinkable that he'd noticed a pattern? Aurelio liked open spaces, where he could have a wide field of vision and where the little parasites he kept as his posse could all be together. And be watched easily. So where else would one find him other than a courtyard, a pavilion, a terrace, a quad, places that were empty save for benches and chairs to hang out on and some greenery surrounding it to give off that regal aesthetic that just _made_ his already picturesque image even more magnificent. It's where his spot had been in middle school, where it had been in high school, and it was where it was now. Funny, humans truly were creatures of habit. Aurelio was drawn to the place, and Flug was drawn to Aurelio. In this way, neither of them could help where they ended up. With Flug watching from afar as he always had and Aurelio never knowing.

There he was, there they were, Aurelio Cruz and all his airheaded little lackies who were either too scared to refuse him or too dumb to know any better. Flug noticed Bianca and the girl with the Rapunzel hair among them. Only more proof, they'd probably been in on it. If they hadn't been, why not tell him outright that they'd heard from Aurelio? Or tell someone after Flug had goddamn fainted and been taken to the nurse's office?

Aurelio would mostly likely be here regularly. A creature of habit on a pedestal too high to notice what went on below his almighty gaze. Easy prey, under the right circumstances. Flug wasn't sure how long he watched him, feeling the familiar rush of endorphins with a new twist of malice before he (also familiarly) forced himself to look away. There'd be time to gaze at him when he helped _Flug_ test out a few things. He shivered with glee at the thought.

With that taken care of, Flug went to where Black Hat's class should be and waited outside the door. Wouldn't be too long, another hour at most. He passed the time scrolling through his phone and daydreaming about his revenge. There were still so many little details to work out. Where would they do it? How would they get him? Would they be able to do all that Flug wanted? Would he have to sacrifice a few of his fantasies for time, or just plain practicality?

Black Hat walked out eventually, and the two sauntered back to his car, holding hands. He still hadn't told Black Hat about Aurelio, because he couldn't have him jumping the gun and beating the man to death himself. Not before Flug could have his own fun. Even at his most coy, he didn't want to risk his revenge on not being flirty enough to get Black Hat to calm down and not murder Aurelio on sight.

And, you know, he might've accomplished that, had they not caught sight of what had become of Black Hat's vehicle in their absence.

All over Black Hat's car, phrases like " _Maricón, Marica, arder en el infierno, morir, matense,"_ the taillights were broken for sure. Along with at least one window. Probably more.

Flug felt Black Hat's grip on him tighten, to what should be painfully so. He was almost sure he heard something in his hand actually crack from the force of it. He felt nothing. No pain. No terror at his top hatted companions temper flaring. Only rage, shooting through him. Perhaps equal to Black Hat's. Rage that he had allowed this to happen.

 _Ok guess what motherfucker, new idea._

"Flug," Black Hat spoke through clenched teeth. "I swear I will make the ones who did this suffer _**dez vezes.**_ "

"Not if I beat you too it." Flug declared as he wrenched his hand free and stormed off.

"Wait, what? Flug? Flug!" Black Hat followed, confusion lacing his words.

Flug didn't stop or even acknowledge his Master, he only picked up that pace, fighting the urge to sprint back to where he'd last seen Aurelio. There was no telling whether or not he'd still be there, he'd only intended to confirm the location today, but it was the only thing he could do. If he wasn't there, he'd just go to his house and wait for him. He'd tell Black Hat everything and have the man show him firsthand how a _real_ villain deals with disrespect. He didn't care if they had to steal someone else's car to get there, they'd get to him one way or the other and the man. Would. **Suffer.**

He was in luck, he was still there. They were all still there. Maybe they'd been waiting for this. Hoping for a final confrontation. Oh ho ho ho if that was what they wanted, he'd give them one they'd never forget for as long as they lived. They'd have nightmares about it for weeks!

He slung his backpack around to his front, unzipped it quickly, and pulled out his Stun Gun. It was a small thing, honestly. Barely bigger than his hand. He'd have to bulk it up for the higher more powerful currents he wanted it to generate, but for what it was, it was enough. He could _make_ it work.

"Flug! Flug what are you-" Black Hat caught on quick enough. "Him?!"

"Yep." Flug said calmly over his shoulder. "But, just for the hell of it, let's confirm."

"Flug wait-"

"No," He held back a scream. "I'm sick of waiting!"

He walked right up to him and his little squad, Aurelio immediately noticing him (for once) and giving him such a blatantly false surprised look Flug almost wanted to throw up.

"You did this, didn't you?" Flug asked.

"Why, whatever do you mean Rocinan-"

"Don't give me that crap Aurelio." Flug cut him off without even raising his voice. "You're the one who spread it around about me and Black Hat, aren't you?"

Aurelio shrugged, seemingly bored with the fact he had been found out. "I told a few people, fine. Are you really going to hold me responsible for what _they_ did? I can't control what other people do. Not like that. Or maybe I can, who really knows?" Aurelio gave him a look filled with such contempt and annoyance, it almost left Flug confused.

Until he understood what this was all really about.

Oh, oh no. Was it really _that?_ It fit the timing, sure, but... _really?_ Aurelio got the entire student body talking about Flug and Black Hat being gay, all because _Flug didn't help him with his Gift?_ It was so asinine that Flug actually had to laugh out loud about it. Making a few among the entourage jump in surprise.

"Ar-Are you serious?" He asked, fighting the chuckles back. " _That's_ why you did this? You're butthurt that I didn't drop everything and cater to you? That's...that's actually kind of pathetic, to be honest. It's not very attractive to throw a fit when someone tells you 'no.'" Black Hat was snickering from behind. Oh shit Aurelio looked so goddamn mad. Flug felt _great._ "There was so much more I wanted to do, you know? I wanted to drag it out for hours. But, after the car, I just couldn't wait. Looks like we have to do this here and now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Aurelio scowled at him.

"Yeah Flug, what exactly _are_ you talking about?"

Flug turned partially, so he could only see Aurelio out of the corner of his eye. Black Hat was trying in vain not to let on how goddamn elated he was to witness this. This was the most sinister Flug had acted or spoken since they'd met, and he seemed over the moon to finally see him act on his darker thoughts. Flug smiled at him, mouthed the words " _Mira esto",_ and shot Aurelio before he could lay a hand on him. He turned to look down on his shocked (pun _very_ intended) face as he lay paralyzed on the concrete. One arm still outstretched to touch him.

Did he look away just to bait Aurelio into approaching him and trying to use his Gift? Knowing full well that at point-blank there was pretty much no chance of him missing? Knowing exactly what angle his arm had to be at to be aimed right at Aurelio's upper torso, the largest area on the human body and the easiest target? Knowing that Aurelio liked getting his way, and had a bit of a tendency to "act out", let's say, when he didn't (As demonstrated by this past week's events)? Knowing from countless firsthand observations that without fail, Aurelio's strategy was always to initiate skin contact and dominate his opponents? Why wouldn't it be, when it essentially guaranteed victory for him? Once he touched a person, they were mere dolls for him to puppeteer. Whether it be holding them still so they couldn't fight back, or even collapse from their injuries; or forcing them to injure themselves. They were under his control until he decided to let them go.

And Rocinante felt immense satisfaction at knocking that man to the ground with one hit.

But, oh, oh that wasn't enough. No no no, not _nearly_ enough. Flug swiftly punched him in the face and felt his hand spasm and twitch. He flexed his fingers and found them to be a bit stiff. "Ah, electric current." He said, mostly to himself. "Amazing I didn't think of this before. Probably shouldn't touch him for too long without maybe some rubber gloves? Something that doesn't conduct electricity? Yeah?" It didn't hurt, but it might be able to do some harm if he kept at it. Same with his other hand, he felt no pain but Black Hat might've used a bit too much strength there. It wasn't handling too well. He'd have to watch that. "Well, that wasn't my plan anyway. Might as well get on with it." He aimed the Stun Gun back at Aurelio; right at his broad, well defined chest.

"Stop it!" screamed a female voice. Flug glanced up and saw that it was Bianca, her nails growing long and talon-like. "Yeah, he did a shitty thing, we all did, but you're taking this too far you maniac!" The rest of Aurelio's brainless followers seemed to rally behind her, gaining confidence and rising.

"You're right," Flug said, halting them temporarily. Then he turned his weapon to them. "You _did_ all do this." Ooooh the fear that flashed through all of their eyes, even though he was only one man with nothing but a gun in the face of all their superhuman abilities.

"Fuck this shit I'm getting an adult!" Yelled one, who seemed to be one of the younger of the group. He took off sprinting in the direction of the administration building.

"Ooh, we have a volunteer," Flug remarked, tracking him calmly.

"No!" Flug turned just in time to see Bianca rush at him, but before she could reach him or he could adjust his aim Black Hat came in and delivered a punch to her stomach that knocked her down. Black Hat then kicked her in the face, laying her flat on her back with her talons retracting instinctively.

He addressed the rest of the crowd, tone light but threatening. "Don't try that again."

Flug sighed, he'd let that one guy get away. He was too far to stop. Meaning they were really on a time crunch now. But there was still so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to say! Cliché as it was, he had a lot to say to Aurelio right now and his often-neglected ego demanded some good stroking.

He looked down at Aurelio again. This man who he'd devoted so much time and thought and effort to. So much of his life he'd spent hyper focused on him. Was it just his looks? No, but that had certainly been a part of it. He was tall, and built well, tan and dark and handsome. Chiseled and sculpted features like he was a piece of art come to life. Coupled with his abilities, both superhuman and natural masculine charm, it was like looking at everything a _real man_ should be. Big, intimidating, dominant, in control, seductive, everything he wasn't. Everything he wanted. Not quite for himself, but for someone else. Everything he wanted in someone else. Someone who could do what he couldn't, complete him in a manner of speaking.

It seemed foolishly naive, now that he was looking down on his terrified face. Still stuck in a scowl, but his eyes revealing layers upon layers of horror. And rage, but Flug was transfixed by the horror. Something he'd never imagined he'd see in those beautiful orbs.

Flug stared down, maintaining eye contact with him. His heart was racing but he couldn't stop. "This has never happened to you before, has it? You've always been the one to steal away a person's autonomy, to bend them to your whims. You've never felt what it's like to have your own choice ripped away. You've never been the one to be held down so hard. Can you breathe? Is it hard? Can you even think straight? Do you think this is anything like what it feels to be touched by you? Do you think this is what you've been doing to everyone around you nearly every day of your life? It doesn't end when you go away, you know. It stays with you, even after it's done. You stay afraid, doing everything you can to make sure you never have to feel this again. It will stay with you, like it's stayed with all of us. That's how you've kept order, isn't it? How you've kept everyone around you in line. You had to know on some level that it was a horrible thing you were doing. Of course you knew. Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy seeing how desperate everyone was to placate you? Having everyone around you always so eager to please? Always hoping you'll keep your hands to yourself this time? But I know you don't. You didn't. Does anyone else here know? About what happened at your party? About what you tried to do to Demetra? About what you tried to do to _me?_ "

"Flug, you may want to stop...shit, what's the word? Oh God, now is not the time. It's right on the tip of my tongue. Is there a translation for _**monologuing**_ in Spanish?"

" _Monólogo._ "

"Yes, that." Black Hat kicked Bianca towards the crowd, who rushed to her aid. "Stop doing that."

"And why should I? I have a captive audience."

"Number one, _never_ monologue. We are not caricatures. Two, we have company." Flug looked to where Black Hat pointed and saw the boy from before, with another man in tow. Funny, no campus security. Though they were surely on the way.

Well, might as well go for it. Flug tightened his grip and-

Oh. Well that was interesting. _Very_ interesting. Though it complicated things a bit. Looks like things would be dragged on a little longer. And people would be wanting an explanation sooner rather than later. To think, Flug had wanted to go about this slowly and carefully. To prevent that exact thing. What a drag. This might get complicated.

Flug sighed. "Well, this day hasn't gone like I planned. What now?"

"Now, we do what we must." Black Hat got right up next to him and draped an arm over his shoulders. He really seemed to like doing that. "Tell me," he whispered. "How good are you at...uhhhh...screw it, _**improv?**_ "

Flug stared at him. He really thought they could _lie_ their way out of this?

"Hey, all the best lies have a bit of the truth in them. All that matters is which truths you tell."

Fair enough, he supposed. It wasn't as if he hadn't lied his way out of compromising situations before. The boy came back to find Aurelio still stuck on the floor with no way up, Bianca crumpled over in defeat, Flug pointing a gun at a man already on the ground while Black Hat just casually hung out, and half a dozen other people frozen in their own confusion and fear. With him, that American professor, what had his name been again? Flug recognized him immediately from the pale skin and dark hair, but his name escaped him at the moment. Huh. That guy was still around? Had he just been in the area and decided to come try and diffuse the situation? Buy some time for authorities, perhaps?

Well, that might be manageable.

" _H-Hola,_ " The professor said. His Spanish sounded odd, maybe it was the American accent. What was it, California? "You're, uh, um, Rocinante, right? We met once before, do you remember? My name is David. David Evermore."

"Yes, I remember."

"Yes, and...I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been introduced."

Black Hat introduced himself, leaving everyone to wonder what exact language that was and how one goes about replicating it. "But 'Black Hat' is fine."

"Alright, alright. Nice to meet you...Black Hat. Rocinante, I see you've got your, uh, what did you call it again? You presented it before, very impressive by the way, but I can't remember what you called it."

"My Stun Gun."

"Ah, right. Fitting. So, Rocinante-"

"Hold on- Ah ah ah! Nobody move or I pull the trigger!" Flug had noticed a few of the group slowly inching their way towards him. They halted again. Scanning the crowd, he vaguely remembered a few faces and abilities. The inner circle (the ones who were present) were comprised of mostly close range or nonviolent Gifted types. Ones whose Gifts weren't well suited to these types of confrontations. They had other uses, but certainly weren't much help like _this;_ disoriented, afraid, directionless. Their strings had been cut and they were but limp marionettes, inert without outside input. They looked to each other for a sign of what to do, but no one knew. They'd spent so much time under the influence of another's will, they didn't know what to do with their newfound autonomy.

Should they stop him? And rescue Aurelio? Did they _really_ want that? Did they really want to just keep bending over backwards for this guy, who just gotten taken out by some dorky twink and "Like a Sir" over here? Would there be consequences if they didn't at least _try_ to save their assoholic puppet master? Because Aurelio _was_ getting up eventually, right? It wasn't as if Flug was actually going to _kill him,_ right?

"Rocinante, Black Hat, please. Listen to me. Just for a minute." David Evermore pleaded. "Just put the Stun Gun down, and let's talk, huh?"

"Sorry, but the gun stays. For now."

"Ok, ok, the gun stays. The gun stays, but let's talk. Please?"

"Sure, why not?" Flug said. It would give them something to do until the cops arrived, now that what passed as his plan was ruined. God damn him.

"Ok, thank you. You want to tell me why you're doing this?"

Flug switched from checking up on the peanut gallery to David and what's-his-face. Only moving his head, his arm remaining fixed in place. "Well, you brought him here. Would like to get him up to speed?" He saw the guy turn away, incredibly guiltily. "Well, since everybody already knows, guess I'll just come out and say it. I'm gay. This is my boyfriend. I told Aurelio this in confidence and asked him very politely to keep it between us. Needless to say, he did _not_ keep it between us. Not only did he tell everyone you see here-" who cringed heavily in their shared shame. "-He had them spread the word to as many people as possible. My boyfriend and I have been getting harrassed nearly everyday this week, culminating in the vandalism and wreckage of his car today. Was there anything I missed?"

Black Hat was the only one to speak up. "No, that's about it."

"For the record," Flug continued, "I did not intend for things to come to this. It was just, seeing those messages, ' _Die, burn in hell, kill yourselves,'_ I had enough, you know? That's where I draw the line and honestly I think that's reasonable."

David took a second to process that, looking around for someone, anyone, to deny it. They didn't. Didn't even _try._ They just hung their heads woefully, knowing that they were guilty. "Ok, ok, I get it. That's awful. I can't even imagine how that must feel. But, please, this isn't the answer. Hurting the ones that hurt you never makes the pain go away."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Black Hat mumbled in his ear. "Revenge is a hell of a painkiller." Flug had to agree. It didn't make the pain go away, but it certainly helped to dull it.

Security finally showed up. About time, seriously. Imagine if they'd been after more people. It was also about time that Flug started acting a bit more like the Flug everyone knew him as. That was the only one who could get out of this cleanly. The weak one, who was oh so delicate and meek and nervous. Such a fragile little man. One who was pushed too far, but who can really blame him? He couldn't handle something like this. It wasn't that he was a bad person, he was just pushed past him limits. Poor guy.

And Black Hat...was Black Hat. Flug had to trust that he knew how to present himself in this situation. Because it wasn't as if they could have much of a strategy meeting here.

"It's time we stop this." He said lowly. Flug's shoulders slumped as he got more into his usual feeble stance. His arm was still fixed straight at Aurelio's heart.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Remember, do what you must."

"Naturally." Flug allowed himself to smile down at his victim. The smile vanished smoothly as Black Hat separated himself, right as security encircled them. They didn't have firearms themselves, but they had tasers. More painful than the Stun Gun, more harmful. Flug wondered offhand if he could get tased and just...take it. Like, would he still twitch and jerk from the voltage, but be relatively fine? Regardless, he shouldn't get himself tased just to see what happens. Thinking like that was hazardous to his health, something he needed to take even more precaution with since he might not feel the warning signs of a serious injury. David Evermore was talking with the security team, trying to get them to put the tasers down, telling them that the situation was under control, Flug wasn't paying full attention. Aurelio's "friends" snuck off with the "help" of some cops when he wasn't directly looking at them. That was fine, that actually helped. What he wanted was everyone's full attention with nothing to distract from what he had to tell everyone.

Black Hat had his hands up and approached them slowly, they pulled him off and might've cuffed him, Flug wasn't fully sure. But now that they were seperated, the _real_ hard part began. They wouldn't be able to consult with each other past this point, so it was up to a lot of chance and a lot of trust that they'd both walk free by the end of the day.

"Rocinante, please let Aurelio go and just come with us." David pleaded again. "We'll go to the dean, explain everything, it'll all be okay. I promise, you can come back from this. Please, don't let one mistake ruin your whole life. Just put the gun down."

He sighed, looking so tired and exhausted and overwhelmed and ready to give in. Except his eyes. They held all his murderous intent. And were fixated right at Aurelio's. "Ok. Ok."

"Just let him go, put the gun down, and come with us."

"As soon as I'm able to move my hand, I will."

"What? What do you mean?" There were confused looked had by all. Aurelio had not touched him, so how could he not move his arm?

"I believe I've asked you this before, Aurelio. Once you touch a person, they're under your control. Unless there is more than 5 meters between you, which is the limit of your range. Once they've passed that threshold, they regain control. I asked you once if you need to touch a person again to control them after they went out of range, and now you've finally answered me."

"Wait, wait, Flu- I mean, Rocinante, what are you talking about?" One of the lackies spoke up from the sidelines. Much to the surprise of the cops trying to get them all far away.

"The answer is that he doesn't. He can still control you if you get within range, without having to touch you again. But it's not permanent. It fades, the more time passes the less power he has over you. Right now, he's able to make sure I can't pull this trigger and shock him into unconsciousness." Or death, but let's not bring that up. "What he can't do is move my arm. See? I'm stuck from the forearm down." He demonstrated by moving as much of his arm as he could, his hand only just barely staying in place. "From what I remember, the last time you were able to touch me was at your party, about two weeks ago. Shortly after I walked in on you and my friend Demetra, when you were forcing her into a rather... _intimate_ position."

Both the cops and David Evermore looked to each other in shock. All wondering if Flug was really implying what the word "intimate" entailed. Even Black Hat making a small but believable gasp of surprise.

"Oh, and while I've got you here, Aurelio, I might as well ask you, did you put anything into my drink that night? Because, I've got an eyewitness that says you did, and multiple that can prove you also followed me and my friends back to my apartment. Why'd you do that Lio? Hmm?"

Aurelio was silent. Probably because he couldn't physically talk. But the police had heard, and everyone here was going to be questioned. Someone was going to give Aurelio up, because from the looks of his cronies, they had known. Not all, only a few guys here and there looking so obviously called out. It was enough. One of them was giving him up. It was too good of an opportunity.

And Aurelio seemed to think he had one as well, if the way Flug's hand began turning experimentally to and fro. Seeing where it was possible to change the trajectory. Anything not to let Flug win, even if was the littlest act of defiance. It meant the world if it showed that he wasn't beaten completely.

Flug sighed. "Aurelio, I'm the only one who can put a stop to this right now. Even if you made me shoot someone else or even myself, I'm the only one here who can set you free. I know how the Stun Gun works. I built it. I know what will release you and what will increase the voltage." There wasn't anything that could increase the voltage, but he didn't need to know that. It made Aurelio think twice, and that was all that mattered. "It's been nearly two weeks, all you can control is this one limb. Not even the entire limb at that. And you're probably losing more and more power the longer you go without touching me. Or does it only fade when I'm out of range? Will I stay at this level of affectedness so long as I'm near you?" Again, no response. Why was he interrogating someone who couldn't even answer him? Just to put these questions in other people's minds?

Was it to show Aurelio that he was the powerless one now? His only option was to submit to another, and he had no choice but to comply or risk further harm.

"Either you let me go, or we stay like this until the electricity fries your nervous system. I don't know how long it would take, but I estimate it to be quite a while. Your choice."

Flug felt the stiffness in his hand leave him, and he briefly flexed his fingers. As he said he would, he deactivated the Stun Gun and allowed Aurelio to lie limply on the ground catching his breath. Before he left him, he stooped down and whispered, "Now, you stay away from my boyfriend, you stay away from my friends, and you stay away from me. Otherwise next time, there won't be anyone to save you. I told you there were so many more things I wanted to do to you, and if I ever catch you within arms reach I'm going to make sure I do every single one." He rose and relinquished the gun to a member of security as they led him away. "Goodbye, _titiritero._ "

Flug was escorted to the administrative building with everyone else. He noticed that he and Black Hat were being kept apart not-so-subtly. As was Aurelio, way in the back and being handled carefully. Everyone was making sure they were completely covered with no chance of any accidental skin contact with him.

The next few hours were a blur. Everyone had been rounded up for questioning by campus security, the dean, the counselor, David Evermore was going around the halls talking to people. Making himself useful, or something. Flug caught hints of private conversations, confessions of things people had done for Aurelio, things Aurelio had done to them. Things they'd never told anyone else. Cops were taking statements, secretaries and miscellaneous staff were handing out cups of water, it was very dull. Flug slouched low in his seat, hanging his head.

When it was finally Flug's turn, he found himself led to the dean's office by David, who asked them both if he could possibly stay and hear him out. Flug and a Sr. Huertez faced each other with David and one of the cops staying off to the side and observing. He explained the situation much the same way as he had before, only now detailing the types of harassment he had been going through, what he'd overheard at Aurelio's party, a bit of what Black Hat had told him, citing again the vandalism done to Black Hat's car. Perhaps exaggerating a bit, to make himself all the more sympathetic. He stuck to facts where he needed to and took what liberties he could. Doing everything to making himself look and sound weak. Which really came in handy when he had to defend Black Hat up and assaulting a man earlier this week. Which apparently hadn't been an isolated incident.

"That was the third one, actually." Sr. Huertez said. "I've also got numerous reports of him giving other students aggressive glares, and threatening to-" he read directly off one of the papers on his desk. "-'invert their ribcage'."

"Uhhh," _Dude, what the fuck?_ "M-Maybe something got lost in translation?" Ok, no. He had to come up with something better than that. "This is the first I'm hearing of that one, I'm sorry."

"But you saw him repeatedly strike a man's head against a wall. And just walked off with him."

"Well, y-yes, I did, but-"

"Were you scared, Rocinante?" David asked all of a sudden. "Was that why you didn't do anything? Were you scared of him, at that moment?"

Oh God. Should he say he was? That he was scared of what Black Hat might do to _him_ if he resisted? If he so much as spoke out against him? It was a tempting card to play, but it didn't feel right. He didn't want them thinking he was trapped in some sort of abusive relationship. Were that the case, they'd do everything to seperate them, and look at Black Hat with even more scrutiny. That certainly wouldn't make either of their lives any easier. No, he needed to keep them both framed as the victims here.

"N-No, I wasn't scared of him." Flug said. "I know that, that he can be a little...prickly, sometimes, but that's not what he's like all the time. He's never that way with me."

"That a very lenient way of putting it."

"Look, this week hasn't b-been the greatest for either of us. We just wanted to be left alone, and then all of a sudden the en-entire school starts coming up to us like our relationship is any of their business."

"Was that really what he wanted? Or was it what _you_ wanted?"

"David, please." Sr. Huertez gave him a mean frown. "You're only here to observe."

"I'm sorry," He backed off. "I just wanted clarification."

"It's fine...it was what I wanted." Flug admitted. Time for some truth. "I asked Black Hat to keep our relationship private. He respected that. And finding out that someone else hadn't...was a heavy hit for both of us. I have my way of dealing with it..." He trailed off, very aware that it was kind of a poor excuse.

"So he threatens random people with violence, and you shoot the guy who outs you both with a fancy taser?"

The Stun Gun was _much_ more than just a fancy taser. "The car was the last straw."

"Rocinante," Sr. Huertez said. "I can't believe that _you_ would do something like this. You've always been such a diligent, promising student. You've had no history of _anything_ like this before. Was it really so important that no one find out about your, erm, relationship?"

 _The way you said that is answer enough._ Flug thought, though he knew he had to come up with something better than that. "Well you see, the thing about that is, I-I'm a very pri-private person, especially about my personal life, a-and I really hadn't told a-a-a-anyone else, and..." He broke off and remembered what Black Hat had said. _All the best lies have a bit of the truth in them. All that matters is which truths you tell._ He was already stuttering, he'd been doing it on and off throughout the interrogation. It would be easy to confirm that it was a result of nervousness, anxiety, _fear._ What was the number one thing Rocinante Flugslys was afraid of? Aside from getting caught in his lies?

"Oh God I ha-haven't even told my parents yet." He said. Tears welled up instantly and he began sobbing loudly. It was like Monday night all over again, but with an audience. He just had to keep thinking about that, that he was crying and lamenting all his misfortune in front of actual people. People who had some sway in his future. _Law enforcement._ He could be expelled. Hell, he could be arrested! There was so much on the line right now, because he couldn't just fucking wait and deal with the situation cleanly. He _had_ to go and jump the gun and do things publicly! What a fucking failure of a villain he was! So long as he kept tearing himself down inside, he could keep it coming. "I haven't even told my p-p-p-parents! An-An-And now everyon-one knows! I on-only told Aure-e-lio because he g-got me drunk! And he, he said he wo-w-wouldn't tell anyone! I asked h-him, and he s-s-said he wo-wouldn't tell! A-And it's-it's-it's been everyday this w-week, strangers, coming u-u-u-up to me and knowing! P-P-People I don't even _know!_ But they know about m-me! And they ta-ta-talk like it's no big d-deal! Well it was a big deal to me!" He was literally screaming by this point, the sobs racking his body and making his face a mess of tears and snot. He rubbed at his eyes, messing his glasses up. But he was pretty sure he had this in the bag. "Bl-Black Hat, he's b-b-been trying to cheer me up. He said it wasn't so bad, that it was just other people's op-p-pinions, and I shouldn't c-care so much. I thought, y-yeah, it's not so bad when you get right down to it. L-L-Lots of people have it much worse. It's n-n-not s-so bad. Th-Then, we were going to leave, g-g-going to his c-car, and..." He broke down, too torn up to speak clearly. "People th-think we should d-d-die." He sniveled. "People think I should _die._ "

David Evermore put a hand on his shoulder and tried consoling him a bit. He asked Sr. Huertez and the officer if there was anything else they needed, because in his opinion all they had here was a delicate young man who was bent by others until he broke. They all agreed that Flug was certainly no crazed lunatic, and under normal circumstances was an exemplary student who would never hurt a fly. No way would he ever attack another person without being pushed to it.

Of course, he wouldn't be getting off with just a slap on the wrist. He wasn't going to be expelled or even so much as suspended, given his academic record and what it meant for this university, as well as the semester being over already. He would however be suspended from his club and not allowed back into the Robotics Lab for an undetermined amount of time. He would also not be allowed to take any courses giving him access to any materials he might foreseeably be able to craft a weapon out of. Sr. Huertez recommended he start seeing a therapist, or make regular appointments with any of the universities counselors. Flug nodded at all of it, falling into silent streams of tears and small sniffles as he agreed. He was the picture of remorse, eager to make up for his little slip.

The only thing left for him to explain away was why exactly he'd had his Stun Gun on him in the first place.

"I was, uh, I was going to see if I c-couldn't make it even better. I wanted to t-t-take it home, to brainstorm. I work better if I have things right in front of m-me."

"Rocinante, you know you're not allowed to remove materials or projects from school grounds."

He froze like a deer in headlights. "I-I can't? Oh God I'm s-s-s-so sorry! I completely forgot! I did-didn't mean to! Y-You got it back, r-r-right?"

"Yeah yeah, son, you can relax. We got it." Said the cop, holding up the small thing in an evidence bag. "You just count yourself lucky that this place has got so much invested in you, otherwise we'd have to put this on your permanent record." Wow, he wasn't even getting this on his record. Damn did it pay to play the part of the model student. "You've got your whole life ahead of you kid, don't go wrecking your future just to get back at some asshole you'll never see again."

Flug used to think that way. That he just had to endure whatever came because it was only for a short time. Easier to just take it rather than fight back. What would it matter, when he'd never see them again after?

He didn't think that anymore. The names may change, as well as the rationale, but there was always something he was forced to suffer through. He nodded and sniffled again and they let him go with the promise that he would begin seeing someone to talk about his issues with. David Evermore offered to walk him out, leading him through the still packed halls and out into the night. How long had it been since this whole ordeal started? How many hours had it taken just to weasel his way out of any serious consequences?

Had Black Hat left already?

"So, do you live very far?" He asked.

"Not r-really." He said, still keeping up the image of the tender young man driven to violence by an imposing, manipulative antagonist. "I can take the b-b-bus, or walk. Doesn't take too long. U-Usually Black Hat drives me home, though."

"That's...nice, of him." David said a bit uneasily. Which struck Flug as being rather odd. Had this man also sat in when they'd been talking to Black Hat? "Would you like me to give you a ride?"

"No th-thank you, _señor._ I can get home on my own."

"Yes, of course. Mind if I ask why you don't live on campus? Seems like it'd be much easier than being on your own."

"I like my p-privacy."

"Right, right." It seemed like this man really wanted to talk. They were almost to the bus stop, so his time was running out. Unless he insisted on waiting for the bus with him. Or perhaps walking with him. Please, would this man just leave him be? He was tired of playing the weakling to the maximum and just wanted to be home. Alone. "Hey, uh, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but, I was just wondering, how long exactly have you and Black Hat known each other?"

"A few months."

"And how long have you two been an official couple?"

Oooh, no uncomfortable hesitance or skirting around their relationship. That was a welcome change. "A few weeks."

"Is he your first, or have you had secret boyfriends before?"

"I'd rather not say." He ducked his head down, feigning shyness. In reality, he was more irritated. What was _with_ this guy? He didn't like how nosy he was being right now. He wanted him gone.

"That's fine, that's fine. You don't have to say anything you don't want to." Flug thought this guy was a professor, not a shrink. What was with the overbearing repetition that Flug was under no obligation to speak? Although now that he thought about it, he didn't know what exactly Mr. David Evermore was a professor _of._

"Well, this is my stop." He said, plopping himself down on the cold bench. "Thank you for walking with me, but I'd really prefer to be left alone now."

"Right, sure." He said. Though it was obvious there was more he wanted to question him about. He stood, awkwardly staring at him until he worked up the nerve to ask it. "Just, one more thing, please?"

"Yes?"

"I, uh...again, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but I was just curious, how exactly did you and Black Hat get together? You two don't seem particularly compatible."

"D-Did you hear his statement like you did mine?"

He was taken aback by the question. "Well, I'm not really allowed to disclose things like that. Officially, I don't know anything either of you said."

"But...?"

David sat down next to him. "Ok, I can't repeat anything that either of you said, and I understand that the both of you were angry and upset by what happened, but I can say that he seems to be a much more...uh, how do you say, _**volatile**_ person. I'm actually a little surprised that _he_ wasn't the one who went after Aurelio. Or...was he? Did he find out and try to go after him? Were you worried about what would happen if he tried to fight Aurelio?"

Flug stared at him. What, did he think that perhaps Flug was worried about what Black Hat would do to Aurelio? Or what Aurelio might do to Black Hat? Now that would be a match up for the ages. Aurelio had his Gift, and had a good amount of weight behind him, but his fights tended to be _a bit_ one-sided. He didn't actually physically fight himself all that much except as a last resort. Black Hat on the other hand seemed quick to violence when provoked _and_ had actually murdered people before. Many of his scars were obviously from fights, which had mostly likely been to the death. And he was covered nearly head to toe. The most skin revealed was that on his face, so all he had to do was protect his head and he was pretty good. Actually might be rather interesting to see, who would be victorious in a fist fight.

"I told you, he's not like that. Not when you get to know him." Though Flug still barely knew him.

"What is he really like then? How is he with you?"

Flug went red in the face, intentionally thinking of that in the wrong way. He mumbled a few words, so that David would think of it in the wrong way as well and drop the subject. "Slow. Patient. G-Gentle."

Yep, he was thinking of it. He looked so uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I think that might've came out wrong."

"It's okay." He said softly. He sounded a bit like he might start crying again. He rubbed his hands together and winced a bit when his hand moved a certain way. It was the hand Black Hat had been holding. It was beginning to bruise a bit.

"I, uh, I better get going." David got up and walked away backwards. "I hope things get better for you."

"Me too. Goodbye."

As soon as he was out of sight Flug got up and walked home. He was not in the mood to sit still and wait, even if it would be faster by bus. He wanted to move, to be active, to fucking _do_ something. Something that wasn't just stuffing down who he really was. So, half an hour later, he walked through his front door and went about his usual routine of stripping to his underclothes and checking himself out.

Hmm, you know what? He didn't like what he had on. He took off the white panties and small socks and slipped on a skimpy black pair and some knee high stockings with skull and crossbone patterns. He ran a hand threw his tangled mess of curls and let out a deep breath as he gazed at himself. Much better. Didn't even need the corset or garter, he was feeling more like his inner self already. A relief, he felt he'd been keeping this part of himself buried down longer than usual. It was so nice to let go and be like this in the privacy of his own home, where no one else could lay eyes on him.

A call. Black Hat. "Are you home yet?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm going to need a few more things, since they took the Stun Gun prototype."

"I'll get you what you need."

It really wasn't much, just increased quantities of the metal alloys and a few parts that Flug had planned to reuse from his original model. Easy enough to get, just took time. And it wasn't as if Flug was on any sort of time limit. He was still building an improved version of his Stun Gun. He didn't care that he'd already publicly humiliated Aurelio and pretty much gotten him arrested, he wanted more. Even if Aurelio did leave him, Black Hat, and Demetra alone, he wanted more.

Oh...Demetra. He supposed he owed her a bit of an apology for the way he acted. He'd pop in sometime and tell her it hadn't been her fault. It had all been that damn Aurelio. Though if the cops had gone to get her side of things, she might already know.

"Well, now that we've put most of the worst consequences behind us, can I just say you fucked up today?"

"What?"

"Today. You fucked up. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing, and I enjoyed it, and it was a real treat to see you punch that motherfuck in his smug face when he couldn't fight back in front of everyone. Seriously I wish I could've recorded that, but you still fucked up. Everything after that was a fucking mess that could've and should've been avoided."

What...the actual fuck...

"Tell me, how long had you known that it was Aurelio?" Black Hat asked.

"Uh, m-maybe a day or-"

"A fucking day. And you didn't think to let _me_ know? The one with years of experience, both with getting revenge and breaking the law? The one who has, oh my bad, _had_ a car and knew where the guy lived? Like we couldn't have gone to his house _last night_ and dealt with him at our leisure? Without _witnesses? Without getting the goddamn cops involved? You don't think to tell your Master these things?!_ " He hissed out the words. And then sighed deeply. "If you had told me, this whole thing would've happened so very differently. It would've been handled cleanly, efficiently, with no evidence of either of our involvement. Law enforcement would've been none the wiser, I guarantee you that. It could've all been nice and neatly dealt with. But no. It had to be _public._ It had to be _sloppy._ The man's not even missing a limb! And then you started fucking monologuing! Like you're in a fucking movie or something! Never do that again, ever!"

"If...If that's how you feel, then wh-why didn't you stop m-me?"

"Like I said, that was kind of amazing. You took control of the situation and kept your composure throughout everything. I especially liked how you baited Aurelio into approaching you and then shot him without even looking. That was fantastic! Too bad it wasn't under better circumstances. I have to say, though, it makes me wonder just how much you knew about him to be able to predict what he would do."

"With a G-Gift like his, it's pretty obvious once you think about it logically."

"Is that really all it took? I'm not convinced that even you would be able to play him so well without seeing him get into altercations beforehand."

"Fine. You really want to know how I pulled that off? I stalked him. All f-four years of high school." Flug admitted, though it had actually been longer. "I knew exactly what he'd do because he's been doing the same damn thing his whole life, and I was always right there in the shadows, watching it all. Are you happy now?"

Black Hat was silent for a few seconds. "No."

"Yeah, well, didn't see you doing much to make things any less ' _sloppy.'_ "

"Don't take that tone with me, you're the one who had to make a scene because you couldn't wait to take revenge properly. And, if you remember, I protected you. It's what I've been doing for the past _five fucking hours._ Damage control, trying to tie up all of _your_ loose ends. Hoping you'll have enough sense to do the same. Thank whatever god you want that everyone sees you as being such a feeble individual, it made lying simple. No one questions the notion that you are oh so delicate and fragile." The way Black Hat said those worlds made Flug want to throw things. "But I forgot, that _is_ your protection, isn't it? No one could possibly fathom you to be a ruthless murderer, so long as you keep up the appearance of the eternal victim."

Flug tried to come up with a rebuttal, but the words kept getting caught in his throat. Black Hat wasn't wrong, that _was_ how he had framed things, but it was kind of insulting to have it phrased this way. Like he was disregarding all of Flug's work, all he'd done to keep _both of them_ out of hot water.

"I'm trying to be patient with you, Flug. I really am. I know this hurt you deeply. You wanted to kill him even more than I did. But that's no excuse for such poor form. Under no circumstances are you to _ever_ act without consulting me again. You clearly cannot be trusted on your own yet."

Ok now this condescending bullshit was really getting to be insufferable.

"I'll get you what you need, you will build me a fully realized Stun Gun, and you will do nothing with it until I give the order. Are we clear?"

Flug voice was harsh. "We're clear."

"Good. I'll let you know when to expect me."

He hung up. Leaving Flug wishing he had something more than the walls to take his frustration out on. He couldn't even bury his emotions in his work, not until he got all the parts he needed.

He turned on his computer and got comfortable in bed. Just a little something to relax.

* * *

Translations:

 _Maricón = faggot_ (Spanish)

 _Marica = sissy_ (Spanish)

 _arder en el infierno = burn in hell_ (Spanish)

 _morir = die_ (Spanish)

 _matense = kill yourself_ (Spanish)

 _ **dez vezes = tenfold**_ (Portuguese)

 _Mira esto = Watch this_ (Spanish)

 _Monólogo = Monologue_ (Spanish)

 _Hola = Hello_ (Spanish)

 _titiritero = Puppeteer_ (Spanish)

 _señor = sir/mister_ (Spanish)

* * *

Notes:

Well, that sure was a ride, wasn't it? I hope you all enjoyed, I've just got one more part to wrap everything up with a nice big bow on top ;).

And, I'd like to mention that a good deal of events in this chapter were inspired by Aviators song "Paralyzed".  watch?v=-6fcs8uE5Q4

And...you guys... _it has a spanish cover._ watch?v=wZMnespIaZ8


	26. Chapter 26:Coming Out For Christmas(Pt3)

It had taken nearly a week for Black Hat to deliver all that he said he would. An entire week spent binging anime and hypno-videos in his panties. Even _that_ wasn't relaxing for him, because all he could think about was what he'd done to Aurelio, what he'd said to the police, and Black Hat's criticisms. The man might not have been wrong, but did he really need to talk down to him like that? Or keep throwing in confusing approval? Did it still count as a backhanded compliment if he kept switched from praising to scolding? Whatever it was, it left a bad taste in Flug's mouth and he couldn't wait to bury himself in his work. He was running out of shows he actually wanted to watch anyway.

The few days Flug had left before Christmas Eve he spent working nonstop on building a new and improved Stun Gun. The only thing he stopped for was switching the discs of whatever anime he had put on as background noise and going to the bathroom. Oh, and eating. When he remembered too. He caught himself skipping a few meals, but it wasn't as if he was starving or anything. He was just focused on his work. Even when eating, he was still tinkering around with the circuitry. Got a little messy.

Yeah, ok, he should probably take better care of himself. And should probably go grocery shopping. His supply of microwaveable meals was running low was and kind of bland, honestly. That was the one thing he was looking forward too, come Christmas this year. The food.

Every year on Christmas Eve, before Midnight Mass, his family would get together and just, you know, be a family. It was something he usually loved, from the drive to _Tia_ Cristabela's to seeing his favorite cousins again, to the buffet of food prepared for Christmas dinner, to exchanging presents. A time of familial unity and love. Which he wasn't particularly excited about, because of all that had happened recently. He'd come more to terms with his inner evilness and homosexuality, even acted more on his lustful and malevolent desires, and having to hide it all away again wasn't something he was eager to do. I mean, it never was, but he'd just let it _all_ out and now he had to put it away again. He'd never be able to brag about his little victory (he didn't care how " _sloppy"_ it was, it was more than he'd ever done before and he was counting it as a win), or how he'd actually said the words "I'm gay. This is my boyfriend" out loud for the world to hear. He'd never actually thought he'd ever been able to say something like that, even if it was only half-true. He was proud of himself. And no one in his family would ever be able to know.

Well, at least going would put him in the vicinity of tons of mouth-watering home-cooked meals. Many of which he'd be taking home as leftovers. So, _there_ was food for a few more days. And he was nearly done anyway, so, just a little longer. Just a little longer. He considered putting some hypno-tracks on instead of the anime, he'd found a really good set of videos from this one person on YouTube that he wanted to watch more of. But he couldn't really watch those and work at the same time. While the audio-only ones he found online were good, they were a bit imitative. After listening to one, he'd listened to the vast majority. The problem was most likely his urge to pay more attention to the words rather than what was going on with his hands, the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to only _just_ hear the voice, not giving it a second thought and allowing it to work it's way into his mind without him even noticing.

But...he _wanted_ to focus on the hypnotism. He liked the ones that required his full attention, and called him demeaning things. And those ones he'd found, that actually gave him commands, they were so...

No, he had to keep working. He had to focus on _this._ Just get this done, and then he could relax. That was why he had an anime that he knew front and back playing. Something he could tune out without being worried about missing any of the good parts. Ones that didn't demand he pay full attention for him to enjoy. Peeking up from his table and his refurbished tools to catch the fights scenes was all the break he needed. Just a few seconds (ooooh Kamina!) then it was back to work. He was almost done. He might be able to finish this within the next few days. That'd be great, he'd just put on the final touches and then he'd be able to finally allow himself more than a mere moment's rest. He'd been giving this project all his available time, his bed unused and his clothes smelling a bit funky, but it would be worth it when he was finally done. He'd shower, change, get some real food in his system, get what little rest he could while not being able to fall into a legitimate sleep, it'd be _so nice._ He just had to finish it up and then he could do absolutely _whatever._

Until his parents called to ask what time they should pick him up tomorrow.

Crap, Christmas Eve was _tomorrow!?_ Where had the time gone?! He still had so much to do! If he had another day or so he could do it, he knew, but if he was going to see his parents tomorrow then he needed to start cleaning up right now- no scratch that, he needed to start cleaning up hours ago because he has done nothing but sit around in his underwear hunched over a desk and occasionally eating taquitos! The one non-microwaved food he had in his freezer which was especially low in stock! Which may have left a few stains on his shirt, from salsa. Or was that just sweat? Yeah, he should really change and shower regardless. And make some time to go food shopping, but that could still be put off. Cleaning up could not.

Fast forward to after a quick shower and change of clothes, Flug inspected his face in the mirror. God he looked tired. He had heavy bags under his eyes, which were a bit red. He was growing a bit of stubble, on the half of his face that was capable of growing facial hair. Hair that didn't sprout up in sporadic patches between his scars like little scratchy weeds. Man, it was going to be a bitch trying to get it all. No way was he going to see his family looking like this. Maybe he should invest in a better razor. One of the ones with the little interchangeable tools meant to shave in multiple harder to reach areas. That might make getting between his scars a bit easier.

He wondered, what should he wear? His plain white button down shirt? His baby blue long sleeve? That dark blue one he'd gotten for his date with Black Hat? That horrid Christmas turtleneck he got last year (Sorry Tia Isabel)?

Ehh, his neck looked fine. So long as no one stared at it for too long they'd probably never notice the faded scabs. The bruises were long gone, no danger there. No need for a turtleneck. He went with the dark blue one, the only reason being that it was newer and therefore nicer. He had one formal jacket, which went fine with the shirt. Black slacks were always a good call, when he had to look presentable.

His parents were going to pick him up around ten tomorrow. He should at least make an attempt at resting tonight, to get rid of these bags and his generally worn out aura. But he still wanted to keep working! He knew he could get it done, he could get it finished, he just had to work harder at it!

He made a promise, he was only going to work until midnight. Then, he'd go to bed and force himself to relax. Then, if he really wanted to, in the morning he could work a bit longer after he ate, but he had to stop at nine to make sure he was still clean enough to see his family. There, he was setting an alarm for nine o'clock tomorrow to ensure that no matter what, he would look good for his parents. He had all night to work, he could do it.

So he worked...until he heard his alarm go off. And laughed a bit at what a damn liar he was. But he was done, and that was all that mattered. He collected his finished project and put it in one of his drawers for safekeeping. Couldn't just go leaving something deadly like that laying around now, could he? He showered again, brushed his teeth, shaved, scrubbed at his eyes as best he could, changed, and was all ready to go once his parents arrived.

Reaching Tia Cristabela's took no time at all. She didn't live particularly far. It was actually a wonder they didn't visit more often. There, he went around greeting each of his relatives; Tia Cristabela, Tia Isabel, Tio Antonio, Tio Orlando, Tia Rebecca, Tia Glenda, Tio Salvador, Tio Héctor, Tio Ernesto, Tio Adrián, Tia Esmeralda, Tia Rosa, Tio Alan, Tia Nidia, Tia María, Tio Cesar, Tio Giovanni, Tia Yvette, Tio José, his grandma Luz, and all his cousins; Enrico, Alejandra, Noe, Charlene, Juliana, her husband Mateo, Mario, Delia, Ricardo, his wife Marina, Estrella, Nora, Victor, his wife Stephanie, and their newborn Esteban. All happy to see him, though they all remarked how tired and skinny he looked. Was he getting enough to eat?

He waved them all off. "Of course I'm eating, _Tia._ I've just been very busy. No, not with work, that's really pretty boring. No, not school either, I just finished the semester. I'm building something _very_ special at home. Yeah, sure, I'll put it up on Facebook when it's finished. No, I can't tell you what it is, it's not done yet! Yeah, I've been staying up pretty late working on it, I really don't feel tired though. Oh, my hand? I just banged it up, no big deal. I'm fine. Really, I'm not tired. I'm going to bed around...midnight? Yeah I know I shouldn't, but I'm just so excited to finish it! Ooh, tamales? _¡Gracias Tia!_ " Yeah, they were going to have dinner later, but it was only one or two, that wouldn't hurt. He was feeling a bit hungrier. He hung out with his cousins and a few aunts and uncles, just catching up and hanging out, like family. Chatting about this and that, and what everyone's been up to lately.

And then, the inevitable. From Tio Orlando. "So, Rocinante, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

You know what? He was feeling a bit daring. And was tired of saying no everytime. He didn't want to hear another sorrowful sigh about how he was still single, or how Juliana and Ricardo and Victor were married already, hell Victor just had his first son, and they were only a few years older than him so what was the hold up? He didn't want to hear another word about how he really needed to go out and meet people, or how he couldn't just live his life at his desk. Black Hat would never know, so... "Actually, there is someone."

"Oh really Rocinante?" His mother perked up. As did his father and most of his female relatives "Oooh what's her name? What does she look like? Tell me everything."

"Her name is, uh, Blasa." Odd choice, but it'd do. "I met her at school, we went out for coffee a few times and things just kind of happened. She's...I guess you could say she's got a unique sense of style. She dresses up everyday like she's going to a party or something."

"OOh a party girl." His cousin Ricardo teased. "Nice going, _wey._ "

"No, not like that. Kind of...old fashioned. Like some high class old school masquerade party or something."

"So what, she a rich girl?" Charlene asked. "You dating some millionaires daughter?"

"No, nothing like that. She sure spends money like she's rich, that's for sure."

"Oh that's just all women." said Victor, who immediately got a light slapping from his wife. "What?" Laughs were had by all.

"So, is she from a good family? Have you met her parents?" His dad asked.

"Actually...she doesn't have parents. She told me they died when she was young. I don't think she has a lot of other family, either. She's not exactly from around here, and she...moved around a lot."

"Oh Rocinante, you should've invited her!" His mother squealed. Everyone was just _dying_ to meet her. Lots more laughter, and playful pats on Flug's back. While he forced his own little giggles and bashful blush. "Did you ask what she was doing for Christmas?"

"W-Well, no, but it's only been a few weeks." He said. "I didn't want to scare her off by doing something like that so soon."

"Oh nonsense!" Tia Glenda chimed in. "We'd treat anyone you brought home just like they were part of the family. No one should be alone on Christmas!" Seconded by everyone.

Speaking of, it was almost time to get going. Everyone got up and split into their respective cars, Juliana and Mateo carpooling with Rocinante and his parents. Making light small talk on the drive to the church and congratulating him again on _finally_ getting a girlfriend.

Flug didn't pay much attention during Mass. He kind of tuned everything out, just saying "amen" at all the right times and standing and sitting with the crowd. Everything felt very false. More so than every other year. Maybe because there was usually less distortion of the truth than this. Usually he didn't have anything to lie about, he had nothing in his life except his work. Both academic and part time. Now that he did, all of it was things he couldn't talk about. He couldn't even work up the nerve to tell them he was gay, and now he'd gone and made up a girlfriend. Just so he could have _something_ to tell his family.

Maybe...he should tell them. All of them. Well, his mother's side at least. They really didn't keep in contact with his father's side, which was just _Tio_ Paul and his two kids. What were their names again? Flug didn't think he'd so much as seen them since they were all children.

He had been terrified of people finding out he was gay. Then they'd found out. It _had_ been frightening...at first. But it had passed. It would pass out of people's minds like the latest pop song as new things came along. People might remember, but they wouldn't really care. It wouldn't matter to everyone. It didn't matter to everyone. There had to be people who just hadn't cared, people who had known him. People in his club, people in his classes. People who didn't see him any differently, who didn't care who he might love. So then, was it so wrong to hope that maybe his family could feel similarly? Regardless of religion, they could still love him, still tolerate him, even if they didn't exactly understand or agree. They were family. Family was there for each other. It was something he was grateful to have, and it tore him apart thinking he might lose it over something he couldn't possibly change.

Family...Black Hat didn't have any, did he?

He'd mentioned his parents had died, yes, but he hadn't spoken about having any other relatives. At least, Flug couldn't remember any being mentioned. No siblings, no uncles or aunts, nothing. He said he'd been raised in an orphanage, did he ever get adopted? Given how he'd seemingly been able to go from country to country with little to no hassle, it seemed unlikely that he had any firm roots to hold him to one place. The fact that he never spoke much about his homeland, and hadn't said much positive about it either, certainly fit the narrative of not having anything or anyone to return to.

Was Black Hat all alone on Christmas?

He tried putting those thoughts of out his mind. So what if Black Hat was alone? So what if he had no one to be with on this one holiday? He'd evidently been that way for years, he was probably more than accustomed to it. He was a grown man, he didn't need Flug worrying over something like his _feelings._ Did he even celebrate Christmas? Flug hadn't thought to ask if he did or if he was doing anything. Maybe he had his own holiday traditions. He probably wouldn't have wanted to come anyway. He couldn't imagine church service and some tacky family dinner being all that enjoyable for him. And what would Flug say? _Oh, this is my...friend. He doesn't have any family of his own so I invited him to join us. I don't really know what his name is, I just call him by the color of his hat. Yes he's a very physical sort of person. This is normal for him. He's European, they have different notions of platonic touch._

 _...Was_ Black Hat European?

Flug was startled out of his thoughts by everyone rising one final time. Guess the service was over. On the drive back he stayed quiet, only responding when he was directly spoken to. All throughout dinner, which he picked at in his usual bird-like manner, he was similarly silent. At least then it was more excusable, he was eating. Barely, but he was. He snuck off to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water. He took a deep breath and decided that yes, he should tell them. He should've told them a long time ago. Not only had he kept it from them, he'd _lied_ about it. He couldn't keep doing that and he couldn't wait any longer. Waiting until he finally worked up the courage. Waiting and dragging it out wouldn't make it any easier, in fact all it had done was make it that much worse. He'd been building up this tempest in his head of what would happen if he ever told anyone, a maelstrom that left him paralyzed.

The storm had hit. He had survived. Painfully so, but here he was. Carrying on even though it had hurt. He was in the eye of it, the one calm place surrounded by his innermost vulnerabilities. All of them swirling in the surrounding winds, ready to rip him apart when they became reality. Would he be able to take this? Would he be able to take it now that he had once before, and pushed back against the heartache? Just one more trek facing the disaster before he was free of this imposing hurricane threatening to destroy him?

He opened the door slightly, just a crack, nothing more. He could hear his family talking, laughing, joyously feasting on homemade food prepared just for tonight. They'd be opening presents soon. It was a time of such happiness and positivity and love.

Was he really going to risk taking that away?

Was he going to potentially ruin this holiday for everyone?

Was he going to spoil Christmas for not just his parents, but his whole family?

All of those were "if's" and "maybe's", none were definite possibilities, but did he really want to bank everything they all held dear on some childish hope that maybe it would all be okay? When he still had such a big "if" in his soul?

His soul, he remembered as he clutched at his chest, which was no longer with him. It was with Black Hat, in the contract he'd signed. He'd given his soul as well as his future to that man. If he wasn't careful, he'd give him even more, and have nothing of himself left but a hollow shell that pretended to be happy.

Or was that what he already was? How long had he feigned happiness just to avoid souring everyone else's good time?

He wasn't doing it. He couldn't do it. Not on Christmas. Maybe...maybe next time. Yeah. Next time. For sure.

He walked out, as jolly as he'd appeared when he went in, and continued picking at his food as his little cousins began opening their presents. Little Alejandra and Noe were so excited to get their first cell phones. Delia made out like a bandit, getting a full kitchen play set. Estrella ignored the pajamas she got in favor of some dolls, as kids do. Little Esteban got the most, the entire family pretty much getting him a full wardrobe of clothes to grow into, as well as a very soft and warm blanket that Flug's parents had gotten him. Flug himself had found a small teddy bear to give the little guy, which he completely ignored. Victor and Stephanie sure appreciated all the shopping they didn't have to do now.

Then the old people (like him) opened their presents. Mainly clothes, a few books, his family knew he liked planes so he always had an assortment of aviation themed gifts. From T-shirts to boxer shorts (which he may still have unopened somewhere), it was the one thing they knew he liked. Tio José had gotten him this little desk toy of a balancing plane, which he thanked him heavily for. He would put it right on his desk in his room, he swore. He remembered he'd gotten some of his model planes like this, gifted to him from his family. And then he'd build them with his dad. His cousin Enrico also gave him a case of beer. Which he was probably going to either give away or re-gift. Maybe his dad would want it.

People started leaving after that. Going around saying their goodbyes, until the next time the family got together. Tia Rebecca kept trying to get others to agree on getting together at _Abuela's_ for New Years, but no one was really up for it. Thanking each other again for their presents and saying how much they loved each other. Flug's parents drove him home again, he thanked them again for the small travel tool set they'd given him. He hadn't told them he already had one, which had come with even more tools and variety. The way he saw it, he now had a backup in case he lost or broke any of his standard equipment. Saved him a trip to the store. He made it home, faking a yawn and promising he was going straight to bed. His entire life was a lie. How would he ever tell them anything?

Flug opened the door and trudged into his apartment, feeling miserable and sick of the holidays already. He was so lost in his jaded thoughts he almost didn't notice the present sitting on his coffee table.

At first, he thought maybe he was so out of it he was hallucinating. He cleaned his glasses to make sure it wasn't something smeared on his lenses. It was still there. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just imagining it. No, it was still there. Finally, he tiptoed over and poked it a bit. It didn't give at all, it felt like a solid square shape. Covered in bespeckled white wrapping paper with a large red bow on top.

Yep, that was a present. Which he most definitely had _not_ left there.

Flug sat down on the couch and pulled the thing onto his lap gingerly. Inspecting it further, he found a small card attached to the bow. There was no "to" or "from", only the words " _Feliz Navidad"_ in elegant handwriting. It didn't have much weight to it, shaking it gave no hints as to what might be inside. There was some soft rattling of... _something,_ which wasn't particularly comforting. Especially given that there was only one person who could've possibly left this here. Who really needed to stop breaking into his apartment. Time to get the locks changed. Cautiously, Flug pulled at the bow until it came undone, and gently ripped away the wrapping paper.

It was a model plane set. Like the ones he used to build with his father. A Red Baron Fokker triplane. He didn't think he'd ever built one of those before. He and his dad had mainly built biplanes, commercial fliers, maybe the occasional warbird. Where did he even find this?

It was about 3 in the morning now. Was it too late, er, early to call?

Fuck it, why not? The man broke into Flug's apartment for the umpteenth time, even if it was to leave him a surprise Christmas present. This hardly came close to the same level of disregarding boundaries.

The phone rang for so long it seemed like he would just sleep right through it. Flug was ready to just leave a voicemail when he finally picked up. He sounded cranky. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"I was just going to thank you for my Christmas present."

"Why noooooooooooow? 'M sleepiiiiinnnnggggggg."

"Well, I was also going to say that you better not have peaked at your present, but since you're sleeping I guess I'll just say 'bye bye.'"

"Huh?" He seemed to wake up a bit. "My present?"

"Yes, I'll give it to you tomorrow." Wait, it was morning already. "Errrr, later today."

"Yeah, ok, be there around...nine?" His voice got really muffled. "Bye."

"Goodbye Black Hat."

He should probably get to wrapping that present. As well as finding a box or bag or something to put it in. He took out the T-shirt his Tio Alan had given him and put the Stun Gun 2.0 in it's bag. There, just put the colorful paper back, peel off the sticker, no one would ever know.

So, that took care of that.

Now what? Was he just gonna rot his brain with more japanimation and solo degradation play?

You know, he _did_ have a new model plane. And it had been a while since he'd built one. Either with his dad or on his own. Might take a few hours.

Black Hat knocked right as it hit nine o'clock. What, was he just waiting outside the door for the exact time to make his presence known? Was Flug going to have to start checking his front door to make sure Black Hat wasn't just lurking around the halls like an overly attached boyfriend?

Flug opened the door and let him in, still wondering why the man bothered knocking when he came and went as he pleased a good 80% of the time. Flug had his present ready on the couch, so he just led the man to it and told him " _Feliz Navidad,_ Black Hat."

The villain dug inside excitedly, like a kid who just _knows_ he's getting that hot new toy he's been begging for, and pulled out the new Stun Gun with glee. It was slightly bigger than its predecessor, had a bit more weight to it.

"It's just what I wanted," He said with a grin aimed at Flug. "Thank you Flug."

"You're very welcome."

"So, how is this one different from the last one?"

"It does everything the old one did, and more."

"Ooh, like what?"

"Same as the first one, it can paralyze a person in one hit by blocking off the electrical synapses of their brain." He said, sitting next to the man and motioning to the weapon. "What I've added is once you've got them, you can change the voltage. Making it all the more painful, and past a point, fatal. Of course, if you want, you can just shoot out a lethal amount of electricity right from the start, but I personally think having them frozen at your mercy is far more satisfying. It also doesn't have to be one continuous pulse, you can alter it with this knob here, making for an electroshock type of treatment. Which, again, can be as painful as desired and fully controlled. Good for causing pain, and a very slow and painful death. I had planned to add a feature allowing for controlled bursts mimicking the synapses of natural motor function, but I'm afraid that's beyond me at the moment."

"Oh, don't you worry. This is more than enough for now." Black Hat got a mischievous smirk all of a sudden. His sharp teeth hidden by tight lips. "It can really do all that you say?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Flug blinked. "I...I designed it. I build it."

"But how do you _know?_ How do you know it works?"

"I...what?" Did he not like it? Was he expecting more?

"Have you tried it out? Have you ensured that it is fully functional?"

"I-I...I haven't." He admitted.

"Then, we'll have to test it out. To make sure it's worthy of being my first product."

"We, we're going to t-t-test it out?"

"Yes, Flug." Black Hat pulled the scrawny inventor close. "We're going to kill someone."

Flug stomach growled right then. Which it shouldn't have done. Really. He should've been fine for a few more hours.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"...Earlier today."

"How much earlier?"

"Around...one or two in the morning."

Black Hat lowered the new Stun Gun. "Waffles or pancakes?"

"Uh, pancakes. I love pancakes."

Black Hat sighed as if he really didn't like that answer. "Ok, come on."

"Huh?"

"Let's get pancakes."

* * *

Translations:

 _Tia = Aunt_ (Spanish)

 _Tio = Uncle_ (Spanish)

 _¡Gracias Tia! = Thank you Aunty!_ (Spanish)

 _wey = dude/guy_ (I think this one is more exclusive to Mexico)

 _Abuela's = Grandma's (_ Spanish)

 _Feliz Navidad = Merry Christmas_ (Spanish)

* * *

Notes:

Sorry that this ones pretty short. Shortest chapter I've ever done, I think. There is a reason for this. That reason being I'm kind of burned out and I'm all out of chapters for you. So no more consistent updates for a while, I'm putting this on hold. In the meantime, I'll get to writing the next little burst of chapters, maybe get around to finishing some of my other on-going fics that have been piling dust for the past couple of months, maybe branch out and write some stuff for those _other_ fandoms I'm occasionally in, who knows? I certainly don't. All I know is I've been writing this fic for over a year now and it doesn't feel like it's anywhere close to being done. There's still so much to do, so much more i can put everyone through, so many more ways I can wrench a heart! I've been doing this since December of 2017 and I've loved every minute of it.

Thank You to everyone who's loved it right along with me. I probably wouldn't have kept at it if it hadn't been for you, and I look forward to hearing what you think when I post the next chapter.

When will that be? I don't know. Follow me on tumblr fallinforaguyfelldownfromthesky, I'm still going to be posting weekly updates and sneak peeks every Tuesday. They may not be about BHO(tp) but you'll see what I'm working on.


	27. Chapter 27: Interlude

D.J. Evermore was at a bit of a loss. He still had no idea what he should do about the apparently soul-less Rocinante Flugslys, and the young man's little outburst against a fellow student left the Soul Seer all the more worried about him.

Was it justified? Well-

He shook his head furiously. _No._ No matter the circumstances, there was nothing that justified what Rocinante had done. D.J. could understand _why_ he did it, and would be lying if he said that it wasn't a rather ironic retaliation, but no. He just couldn't allow himself to look past actions like that. No matter if it was "deserved" or not. He couldn't let himself start thinking like that. No one deserved to be treated like that.

Even Aurelio, with his murky dark red aura (just one more thing on the young professors plate), didn't need to be publicly humiliated like that. Often times those with red auras didn't take well to such indignity. Usually going after the ones responsible with a frightening degree of zeal. Hopefully the man would instead keep his distance and leave Rocinante (And, oh yeah! His evil boyfriend! That's still a thing!) alone from now on, and everyone could avoid another messy situation like what had happened between them.

D.J. lightly chuckled. The way things were looking, messy situations seemed unavoidable. Too many wild cards too close for comfort. The soulless, the black soul, the darkened soul; to call it a recipe for disaster was putting it lightly. What happened a few days ago felt like just a prelude, just a sample of what was coming. What would Rocinante go on to do if provoked again? Did Black Hat's dark soul have something to do with Rocinante's absent one? Could Aurelio be saved? Could D.J., or anyone for that matter, get through to him and get him to change his ways before his aura went completely black? Before he was too far gone?

Could someone do for him what D.J. couldn't do for-

" _Señor_ Evermore?" The receptionist called out before opening the door. D.J. looked up from the desk he'd been hanging his head on. " _Tu...hermana esta aqui._ "

" _Gracias._ " He said, standing. " _Dejála entrar._ "

The receptionist, Clarissa or something like that, stood aside and let pass a woman with a light tan and honey blonde hair. She was about 5' 6", a bit shorter than him, with striking blue eyes. A real contrast to D.J.'s fair skin, inky black hair, and hazel eyes.

But that soft olive glow of her aura was unmistakably his sisters.

The blonde paid no notice to the odd looks of the receptionist. "D.J., how's my sweet little baby brother?" She asked as she rushed him into a fierce hug.

"Hi Europa." He wheezed out. "I'm doing good."

Clarissa or something gave them one last questioning look before shutting the door on her way out. Not surprising, they were kind of used to that first little moment of disbelief when people realized the blonde with blue eyes was part of their lily-white skinned raven-haired family. Some people thought she was adopted, or just wore colored contacts and dyed her hair. And actually went outside, while the rest of them locked themselves away from the sun like vampires.

None of those were the case. Europa was his biological older sister who did not use any sort of cosmetic products. Well, none that D.J. had ever been able to notice.

She was also a triplet.

The Evermore triplets; Europa, Violet, and Kathleen (a.k.a. Kitten), all had Gifts related to projection. Europa specifically had the ability to project an alternate image of herself to other people, making her appearance inconsistent to say the least.

The blonde hair and blue eyes were her preferred appearance, though she had dabbled in less aryan features in the past. A lot of people didn't like when she projected herself to be of a different ethnicity, finding it a bit...distasteful...but no one could argue that it didn't have it's uses. And she'd been lucky enough to find a career that allowed her to use her Gift to its fullest potential while still providing a decent degree of safety.

And before anyone asks, no, she could not make herself appear to be anything inhuman. That skill belonged to another sister. Europa could however make herself seem to be taller or shorter, and even younger or older than she actually was. Turning from a blonde woman of average build to an innocent child or harmless old woman. Though such drastic changes weren't very convincing up close, being in such proximity broke the illusion rather quickly, so she hardly ever did anything of the sort. It didn't work in pictures or on video either, both showing her true appearance. Not to mention she couldn't change her voice. Any difference in accent was purely the result of Europa's hard work through the years.

"So, what's up?" She asked, sitting down in one of the plush armchairs. She let her small purse clatter to the floor, striking some ridiculous pose. "You need the assistance of the great Camille Leon?"

D.J. smiled despite himself. She was still using that old joke-alias after all these years. It was nice, reminded him of simpler times. When his siblings would be playing pretend and give themselves superhero (and villain) identities and save each other. Usually him, as he was the youngest. And, like Kitten, didn't have a Gift with any sort of offensive capabilities. Of course, Europa's Gift didn't give her much of a combat advantage over the others either. But she had gotten _very_ creative with it.

"Maybe," He said, sitting back down. "Things have been kind of crazy."

"Yeah, you were supposed to go back home a while ago, weren't you? Diane said you just suddenly called and asked for an extension, but wouldn't tell her why. What's going on?"

"I...I honestly don't know. You ever see the warning signs for something horrible, but you have no clue what it could be or how to stop it? That's pretty much where I'm at right now."

"D.J., c'mon. Just tell me what's up so I can work my magic and drag you home in time for Christmas."

He took a deep breath. "Ok, well, I guess first things first, I've seen someone who apparently doesn't have a soul."

"What, like a ginger? I thought you debunked that old story years ago."

"I'm being serious, Opa." He said flatly. "This guy doesn't have an aura."

"Ok then, he's a zombie? You said it was only the dead who didn't have souls, right?"

"Yeah, that's true. They fade away as people die."

"So he's dead?"

"No, he walks and talks and acts like anyone else. Has a bunch of scars though. Apparently he was in a plane crash a few years back, in the Air Force as a cadet. He was one of the lucky survivors."

"Maybe he actually wasn't? Maybe his Gift is that he can come back from the dead?" She picked up one of the little desk toys and began tossing it lightly into the air with an easy-going smirk. "Died in a plane crash, came back, decided to just kind of roll with it?"

"I doubt it. There's nothing on his record to suggest he's Gifted. Even if that were the case, I think people would notice real quick that he had no heartbeat."

"Well, if he _did_ have a Gift like that, it probably wouldn't manifest itself the same way as, say, ours did. The way I'm imagining it, the ability would probably remain dormant until he actually died. And once activated, perhaps the body was able to reanimate and live on, so to speak, but not the soul. Giving us our soul-less student who just wants to go on with his after-life."

"He doesn't _feel_ dead."

"D.J. you really shouldn't be feeling up the college students. Think of your career. Think of your girlfriend."

"Europa, would you please let me speak?"

"Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She put the small toy back on the desk and held her hands up. "You just looked like you could use some cheering up, that's all. No more jokes, just tell me what it is you need from me."

"I don't fucking know." D.J. said. "The kid doesn't have a soul, and I don't know what I can do about that. Or if I really _need_ to do anything about it. I mean, up until last week the guy seemed harmless."

"What happened last week?"

"He...he was outed."

"Outed?"

"Yep. Him and his boyfriend."

"Oh. OH! OOOOOOH! Oh shit."

"Exactly." D.J. said with a sigh. "He's kind of a loner, I guess you could say? He really hadn't told anyone else. I don't actually think there was anyone he really had to tell, anyway. I was able to talk to a few people who'd had him in their classes these past two years, from what they could remember he was an excellent student who pretty much kept to himself. If it wasn't for the scars and his grade point average, I'm not sure they'd fully remember who I was asking them about. He's like some kind of intellectual genius, but he doesn't really make any sort of impression. The most people seem to remember him by is his scars and how...nervous he'd been acting lately."

"What do you mean 'nervous'?"

"Jumpy, twitchy, nervous, you know? It got worse after word went around about him and his boyfriend but, apparently he'd been acting like that for a while before things really got bad."

"Just normal college nervous, or...?"

"Best I and a few others can piece together after talking to him and some students is that he was worried someone would find out about his boyfriend. And then, everyone did. Literally. It was the talk of the whole place come finals week."

"Oh, so...oh man," Europa covered her mouth. "During finals week? That must've been hard on the kid."

"Yeah, he shot the guy who outed him."

"Bitch _what?!_ " She leaped out of her seat.

"Not with an actual gun," D.J. clarified. "He had made this, Stun Gun thing. He's in a club here at school, it was part of a project they were working on. It just paralyzed the guy. He's fine, everyone's fine. Physically."

"Don't scare me like that!" She reached over and slapped him on the top of his head harshly before falling back into her seat. "Even so, that's a bit much."

"You're telling me. You're not the one who had to try and explain everything to the dean and the president of the university."

"What did they have to say about his lack of an aura?"

D.J. looked away timidly. "Ummmmmm..."

"D.J., you _did_ tell them, right?" He didn't respond. "Please tell me you told _someone?_ "

"Well, I've told you." He said with a weak smile.

Europa buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god you fucking moron, why?"

"Well, what am I supposed to say?"

"This guy doesn't have a soul, that's what you say!"

"Well, _I'm_ the Soul Seer, they're just going to ask _me_ what to do about it!" D.J. argued. "And I have no idea, I've never seen this before! They'll be expecting me to have the answer, and I don't have a clue! So instead of it being just me, other people might start to get freaked out and worried! They might do something that just makes the situation worse."

"Yeah, because doing nothing and keeping it to yourself _clearly_ helped."

"Look, until I know what to do, I want to keep it just between us. OK? I don't want this getting out and escalating the situation further."

"Fine, fine, but I just want to say that a group of people strategizing on things would be able to accomplish much more than just you on your own _or_ the two of us together." Europa said. "So, this soulless guy, he got a name?"

"Rocinante Flugslys."

"Wow, that's not a name you hear often these days."

"I don't think someone named 'Europa' is one to talk."

"Yeah yeah whatever, and up until last week, when he shot a guy, he was perfectly normal? Aside from not having an aura and being a worry-wart in the closet?"

"Pretty much." D.J. said. "He came off as kind of a shy sort of guy, someone who pretty much kept to themselves. He has a stuttering problem. I peeked at some of his files, apparently he doesn't have any actual sort of speech impediment or disability, it's purely a psychosomatic thing. He hasn't been diagnosed with any specific sort of anxiety disorder, but I'd say it's a safe bet that he has one."

"He's a university student, they all have anxiety."

"Are you gonna let me talk or not?"

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

"So, first it was him. I noticed his lack of an aura, which I've never seen before, and I decided I'd stick around a little longer than I'd planned to. I wanted to keep an eye on the kid, but I figured some background information might be nice. See what people knew, if there were any sudden changes that might give me some clues as to what's up. Whether anything had recently changed with him, if he'd gone somewhere or if something happened to him. And..." D.J. trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to segue into the OTHER pressing matter.

"And?"

He sighed. Best to just come out with it. "And I also noticed a man with a black aura."

Europa was silent. Even her guised face couldn't hide the amount of fear welling up at the mention of a black aura. D.J. winced at the sight of those faux-blue eyes filling with concern. He noticed his sister flinched, her entire body closing in on itself for just a half a second. He felt guilty that he'd gone and made his sister feel such emotions. Why he couldn't do this on his own? Why'd he have to go and burden someone else with his problems?

"Let me guess, you didn't tell anyone about _him_ either." It wasn't a question. Just a statement looking to be contradicted.

"No," He said softly.

Europa sighed heavily, her eyes scrunching up like it caused her physical distress to hear this. "David I swear..."

"It gets worse."

"How on earth could it get worse?"

"He's the boyfriend."

Those sapphire jewels opened slowly as the words sunk it. "What?"

"The man with the black soul is the boyfriend of the man with no soul." D.J. said. He sounded tired, even to himself.

"Do you think they could be connected?"

"It's possible. Rocinante did apparently only start to act oddly after this guy came into his life. Everyone else chalked it up to him being worried his secret would get out, but there may be more to it than just that."

"How long ago was that, exactly? How long have they been together?"

"They've known each other for a few months, and both say that they only recently decided to make their relationship more serious."

"What, were they just casually hooking before?"

"Something like that." D.J. said. That was pretty much what Rocinante and Black Hat had both insinuated, although neither of them said so outright. There was a lot about their relationship that they just skirted around, now that he thought about it. Things like how they got together or the extent of their physical relations were waved off with vague, _implied_ answers rather than anything direct. They'd both hinted that they'd been with each other, but never came out and said so.

"So, you're thinking maybe this guy got close to Rocinante, took his soul, and then what? Stuck around because it turned out he was actually pretty cute?"

"That's kind of my working theory right now, yes." D.J. admitted. "I do think that he's somehow responsible for Rocinante's absent soul, but I don't have any idea of how he might've taken it or why."

"The ability to take someone's soul, without killing them." Europa mused. "That's got to be a rare one. Necromancy, maybe?"

"It's possible. Have you ever heard of anyone with the ability to take a soul?"

"Not any locals, far as I know."

"Well, this guy isn't a local. Though it's hard to tell exactly where he _is_ from. I could barely even understand what his name was."

"What's his name?"

"Oh, there is no way in hell you're getting me to so much as _try_ pronouncing that." D.J. shook his head slowly. "Apparently he goes by 'Black Hat'. Even Rocinante just calls him that."

"Well, there's always the old witch doctor."

"Witch doctor?"

"Yeah, you remember don't you? Violet used to scare us all the time with all those _creeeeepy_ scary stories." Europa wiggled her fingers in front of her face like someone telling a ghost story. He remembered his sister Violet's scary stories, and all the nightmares he'd had because of them, but he didn't see how this related to his current problems. His sister continued in an over the top spooky tone with campy hand motions, though there was pain deep in her eyes from remembering things about Violet like this. "He waits in his old run-down shop on the side of the road. Which road? _Any_ road. Whatever road he needs to be on to catch you at your weakest. He'll come to you when you're at your most low and desperate, when you'll do _anything._ He's tall and lanky, and where his face should be, there's nothing but an empty skull!"

"Okay it's starting to come back to me now."

"Whatever it is you want, be it anything from plain old money to a genuine miracle, he can do it for you. All it takes, is your SOUL!"

"OK Europa, I remember this one. The voodoo witch man, who'll steal your soul and the skin off your teeth. I'd managed to repress it, but you brought it back. Thank you for that. What do Violet's old stories have to do with this?"

"As it turns out, she just saw villains on T.V. and in old newspapers and stuff and based all her scary stories on them. Witch doc with a skull face? He's real."

"Wait, really?!" Did that mean Screw-Lucy was real too!? Was D.J. going to have keep a hammer by his bed again!? Oh no, there was no way he was explaining to Victoria that he was paranoid about his sisters scary stories coming back to haunt him. Although, given who his sister was, she might understand.

"Yeah, she based that one off some old school villain down south. Dr. Death, or something. Supposedly he's been around for centuries, practicing the dark arts and all that. But," she sighed as she leaned back in her chair, a dry smile on her pink lips. "You know how it goes, the longer these guys are around, the more the story gets twisted. Firsthand accounts dwindle and it gets harder to tell what's true and what's just hearsay. Could be one guy, could be multiple, could all be a bunch of low-lives looking for some notoriety. You'd have a better chance asking Jack. Even if he can't confirm that the old doc is still kicking and can actually take souls, he'd been able to ask around. But, of course, you know what he'd say if you told him any of this."

"Yeah, I know." D.J. said. He'd called Europa specifically because he _didn't_ want to call Jack. He knew exactly what he would say; Tell other people, tell the authorities, call mom and dad, and that he'd be down there within the week. Sooner if he could convince someone that it was really urgent.

"You want me to ask him for you? Make up something about a story I'm writing and get some exclusive intel from a bonafide hero on some possible soul-stealing villains?"

"No, no, I really don't want to involve him. I'm sure he's busy-"

"Too busy for his baby brother? Never." Europa got up and leaned against the desk. "C'mon, you know he'd drop everything and run down here if you called him."

"Yeah, for some reason I don't think bringing Jack in to deal with a delicate situation like this is the best idea."

"Yeah, he'd never go along with your whole 'Tell no one and do this all on our own' scheme. He'd call for backup the second you told him about this black-souled guy and probably try to arrest him on sight. And get _you_ on the next flight back home."

"Does Jack even have the authority to do any of that outside of Washington state?"

"He'd try." Europa laughed lightly. "Although I'm not sure there's actually a law about taking someone's soul. Is that even illegal?"

"In America or in Mexico?"

"Either. I mean, if it's not against the law, what exactly do we do then? Even if we can prove that this Black Hat guy took Rocinante's soul, is it a crime? If not, it's kind of pointless don't you think? I mean we can argue that it's morally wrong, I guess, but I'm not sure we have any sort of legal case here."

D.J. felt a traitorous smile sneak onto his lips. Europa always managed to make even the bleakest of situations a little better. Most people with a green aura could, they themselves having such a relaxed disposition. They were casual, composed, cool-headed, their default was to keep calm and take things one at a time. Even if that meant taking things less seriously. It was only natural that their own calming color (unseen by anyone else) could spread to others. He had a bit of it himself, with his cyan aura. Usually he kept his cool and handled things rationally, that was just how he functioned. It was what he was good at. But lately, he'd just been so confused and unsure, he'd been overwhelmed by what he was seeing and hadn't been able to collect his thoughts and work through any of it. Not until he'd called Europa. And, like the amazing big sister she was, she came as soon as she could.

"That's why I didn't say anything." D.J. admitted. "It's not as if my word is law, or will really hold up in court. I know he's evil, but he hasn't actually done anything evil yet so what am I going to tell people? What exactly are Bruno and the others supposed to do? Call the police? Based on what evidence? Should they tell them that the white guy said the black guy was bad and needs to be in jail?"

"D.J., can we not bring race into this?"

"I'm trying, but it's there and it needs to be addressed."

"Does it though?"

"It really feels like it does. To the outside world it's profiling."

"It also feels like you're getting off topic. C'mon, even if he hasn't done anything yet, doesn't everyone deserve at least a heads up that he's dangerous? I mean that _is_ pretty much what you do, isn't it? Look out for darkened souls and put a stop to things before they get too serious?"

"Yeah, _darkened_ souls." D.J. argued. "Because an aura can still change if it hasn't gone fully dark yet. His...has. I don't know what he's been through or what he's done, but he passed the point of no return long ago. I'm not even seeing a sliver of what color his soul might've been before."

"All the more reason to make the administrators aware and on guard. I'm not telling you to round up a posse and go after him, I'm just saying to make sure people are informed and prepared."

"It's a little hard to do that when I can't give them any idea of what to expect."

"D.J., you think too much." Europa leaned over and held his face in her hands. They looked smooth and perfect, but felt dry and rough. "No one is asking you to come up with a plan to vanquish the evil villain. Bruno's not, Diane's not, and I'm not. All we're asking, all that anyone has ever asked of you, is to keep those little peepers peeled and let us know if there's anyone dangerous we need to be on the lookout for."

He brushed her hands away. "Yeah, that's what people expected from me when I was ten. I'm an adult now. People _do_ actually expect more from me than just a 'watch out'. They _do_ expect some kind of plan. Because I'm the one who can see who's good and who's bad. So they expect me to know what to do. But I don't. Not here. I just know what to do for darkened souls. Even then, all I do is try to intervene in whatever it is making them go dark in the first place. All I do is try and nip problems in the bud." He buried his head in his arms. "This may already be beyond me. But I have to try. I have to do _something._ "

Europa sighed dramatically. "Yeah, fine, you gotta indulge your hero complex. Just tell me how I can help you from getting hurt doing it."

"A hero complex is when someone invents a conflict to resolve. This is not that."

"You are inventing reasons for why you have to do this on your own."

"I'm trying to minimize damage." He picked his head up and raised his voice above a despondent brood.

"You do that by creating a well informed and prepared environment. Keeping people in the dark never protects them, it only puts them more at risk because they don't know what they're dealing with."

"Ok, how about this; I'll come forward and tell everyone everything if you help me get a plan together."

"Ok, we'll work out a plan..." A mischievous grin spread across her face. "While you're home for the holidays."

"What? But I-"

"You-" She pointed at him sternly. "Will tell a select few people that you trust to be discreet about this. Tell them that you, with your Soul Seeing experience, believe this to be a delicate situation requiring the utmost caution. Tell them about Black Hat, leave out Rocinante's absent soul if you really want to but make it clear that he's a person of interest and should be monitored just as closely. They're both students, and they'll probably be taking the winter semester off, right? That gives us _all_ a good month or so to properly strategize."

"But-"

"No buts! You can't just stay in Mexico as long as you want, baby brother. I mean, unless you come clean and tell Diane what you've seen. Then I bet she'd authorize you to stay and oversee things. Make sure everything gets handled nice and neatly before officially finishing up here." Goddamnit, that made so much sense. "The timing's pretty good, too." She continued, checking out her nails. Out of the corner of his eye D.J. caught them changing color from a hot pink to a cool blue. "You can go home, be with your family one last time, kiss Victoria goodbye-"

"Oh my god, bitch, oh my god."

"-And be back here ready to take down the bad guy before he even hurts anyone. Sound good? Sounds _great_ to me."

"But what if he does something while I'm away? While no one's prepared?"

"Them not being prepared is your fault, for the record. And what if he does something while you _are_ here? You gonna take him on yourself?"

"Well-"

"Nah baby brother, I won't let you."

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"By doing this with you," She smirked. "Since you refuse to call in the literal superhero we are related to, you'll have to settle for me."

"What? No, I couldn't ask you to-"

"You didn't."

"But you can't just leave your job and come babysit me!"

"Well, since it's more than a full month in advance, I could probably arrange to take some time off. More than just this little weekend excursion." She winked. "Aw c'mon, like you wouldn't feel better having your favorite big sister helping you out on your super secret mission."

"But Silena isn't here."

"OOoooh that hurts!" She playfully slapped his arm.

D.J. had to laugh at that, because of how true it was. He _would_ feel a lot better with her around. She was perfect for undercover work, something invaluable in a situation with so many unknown variables. She was also perfect at weeding out the truth. She'd been exposing dirty politicians and corporate scandals for years, finding out the mystery of the missing soul would be a cake walk for her.

"Alright, let's do it."

"Hell yeah, teamwork motherfucker!"

"Before that though, there's one other guy I have to tell you about."

"Oh are you serious?! There's _another one!?"_ She asked. "Who is he, the other man? Are we dealing with some bizarre love triangle of evil!?"

"No. Well, maybe." He tried in vain to compose himself. He may as well start with the basics. "His name is Aurelio Cruz, he has a dark red aura, and he was the one who outed Rocinante and Black Hat. He's the guy Rocinante shot."

"Goddamn it baby brother what kind of crazy _telenovela_ drama have you stumbled across? Why'd he do it? Was he jealous or something?"

"I'm just going to tell you what he told us. Well, both he and Rocinante. Rocinante says he only told him in the first place because he was drunk. Aurelio confirmed that he'd had a few drinks with him at some party and the topic of his and Black Hat's relationship came up. They both said that it was later that Rocinante asked him to keep quiet about it. At first Aurelio said that before Rocinante told him what a big deal it was, he'd told a few people and they'd spread it around on their own. But, by that point, we'd already talked to his 'friends', and they all claimed that he'd told them to spread it around and to do it covertly. Nothing big and public, no giant status updates or anything, do it the old fashioned way; tell someone and make them swear not to tell anyone else. So, naturally, word spread fast. And, given the timeframe they all swear by, it was after he was asked not to tell anyone."

"He sounds like an asshole. So, why'd he do it?"

"Apparently he'd asked Rocinante to help him with something related to his Gift. Aurelio's I mean. When Rocinante refused, he took it as kind of a personal insult."

"What kind of Gift does this Aurelio guy have?"

"Oh, you're going to love this, he has the ability to control another person's body through skin contact."

"Control as in he can move others people's bodies?"

"Yep. If there's skin contact between the two of you, he can move your body like a giant marionette."

"Well that's not at all terrifying." Europa blew a few strands of blonde hair out of her face. "I'm going to just take a wild guess here and say he's been abusing his powers a bit."

"You have no idea." D.J. shuddered a bit at the thought of what he'd been told. Aurelio had denied the accusations of molesting that Yashchirkaova girl, but Rocinante had seen it, Black Hat had heard it from her, and from what D.J. understood she'd confirmed to the police that Aurelio had used his Gift on her. He wasn't fully sure just how far he'd tried to take things before Rocinante intervened, but it made his "grand plans" of saving Aurelio seem kind of hopeless. He seemed so dark already.

"Ok, so, was that really it? Rocinante wouldn't help him with something so this Aurelio bastard-"

"Opa please."

"What? This guy has bastard written all over him! I hate a man who won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah me too, but that's besides the point."

"In your mind, maybe." The sudden sound of a default ringtone made Europa reach into her small handbag. "It's my editor, hold on."

As she stood up and lightly paced the room, speaking with her superior, D.J. tried to think of what more he had to say. He was a logical person at heart, and logic was telling him to listen to his sister and take a step back, but he found it really hard to go home and be with his family for the holidays when there was a fucking EVIL PERSON just walking around this college campus among so many bright, innocent souls ripe for the taking. The logical approach wasn't appealing because this just didn't feel like a logical situation. Rocinante didn't have a soul, that right there went against all the logic D.J. was familiar with! It completely threw him off whenever he thought about it! He wanted to be calm and collected and work through this problem, but the very first step was tripping him up and he couldn't put things in order because he had no clue what order they were supposed to be in! D.J. had always been able to tell how to handle people, he just went based off of their color and took the appropriate approach. Rocinante not having any was like trying to watch a foreign movie without the subtitles. Sure, D.J. could intuit things and get a basic idea of what was going on, but there was always that little bit of uncertainty that made him question everything he saw.

Black Hat was almost the same. D.J. could see _his_ aura, but it's color was blackened out. Making where he stood on the spectrum kind of a guessing game. From how he acted, D.J. assumed that it had once been a reddish type of color, similar to Aurelio's perhaps. Though there was obviously much more thought behind Black Hat's actions. Maybe something like a red-violet. He couldn't confirm and it drove him crazy.

Then there was Aurelio. Aurelio with his dark red aura. Not yet black but too close for D.J. to ignore in good conscience. Even from the little he had spoken to him it was obvious that Aurelio had not been rejected often in his life. The man was used to getting what he wanted, and used to very lenient punishments. He got his way. Period. When he didn't, he'd make sure there'd be hell to pay. The rare times he actually suffered consequences for his actions, they were not enough to adequately discourage his behavior. Most likely they only drove him to become a better liar. D.J. had to wonder who'd be able to really teach this guy a lesson, because the justice system for sure wasn't going to do it. Hell, even with everyone coming forward about what he'd been doing behind the scenes, he'd been out maybe a day later. D.J. suspected one of his parents paid for him to be released early, though he couldn't confirm it himself. It wasn't as if the Mexican police force would tell him anything, and he had no way of getting the answers from them with his Gift. He was a Soul Seer, not a mind reader.

"I told you it's a family emergency. You don't know I'm not Mexican, I could have a cousin or five down here! Stanley, I have so many cousins my family tree is a goddamn forest! I'm not even a real blonde, that proves nothing! I'm not a real brunette either! Wouldn't you like to know?" Europa grinned down at the floor. "Yeah sure I'll go over it again when I have the time. You'll have it before the Sunday edition. Ok. See ya Monday Stan."

"Family emergency, huh?" D.J. sat back and silently judged his sister.

"When my baby brother calls me out of the blue and tells me I need to come to Mexico, I call that an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"Let's go with...death in the family."

"Who's, mine?"

"Only if you majorly screw up." She sat on the desk, her arms crossed. "We _are_ dealing with a black soul here."

"Yeah, we are." What was it that darkened souls to the point that their bright, vibrant color was overtaken by an all-consuming void of blackness? Was it actions, dark urges indulged in one too many times that permanently stained the soul? Was it the mere thought of dark deeds? Were there levels to it? Even with nearly 30 years, his entire life with this Gift, there was still so much he couldn't confirm. All he knew for certain was that a completely black soul meant that there was little he could do for the person. Better to stand aside and let someone with a _real_ power handle it.

"So, to get back on track; we've got ourselves a soulless honor student, his evil heartthrob, and the entitled brat who's got it out for them. Anyone else I need to know about?"

"No, that's everyone."

"Alright so, just to make sure we're clear, you're going to tell people about Black Hat?"

"Yes."

"And Rocinante?"

"I...I really want to hold off on telling them about him until I get a chance to talk to him myself a bit more. But I'll make sure they know to keep a close eye on him too. For his safety, obviously."

"Good, good thinking. Aurelio?"

"I did tell them about Aurelio. He's about the only part of this I actually know how to deal with, kind of. He's going to be in mandatory counselling, but given how dark he is I don't know if that'll really be enough. So it's like I want to focus on Aurelio because he still hasn't gone fully dark and we might still be able to save him, but then we've also got Black Hat and Rocinante and I kind of feel like they take priority. But _then again_ I can't help but think about dealing with Aurelio just to get him out of the way, you know? He isn't at... _Black Hat_ levels of worrying, and I want to make sure he stays that way."

"If Aurelio hasn't gone fully dark yet, then we've got a bit of time before he becomes a _real_ problem."

"But the sooner I or someone else gets through to him, the better chance we have at stopping him from getting any darker."

"Good point," Europa grinned slyly. "It doesn't have to be _you_ that helps him."

"But I'm the one-"

"Not everything is about you, D.J. You can't be _everyone's_ personal therapist. You really gotta learn to trust people. Sometimes the best thing you can do is step back and let someone else be the hero."

Yeah, someone else. Someone with a Gift that was actually useful and not a glorified personality test.

"Oh, stop being a whiny little bitch, you do the best that you can same as anyone else. Besides, someone else handles Aurelio, that's one less thing _we_ have to deal with. He gets the help he needs, and we get to stay on task."

"Ok, fine. You're right. So, you think I should convince them to make counselling mandatory for Rocinante as well? Just to make sure he's alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I like it. See, it's all coming together already! We get Aurelio out of the way, and give ourselves a window of opportunity where Rocinante and Black Hat are separated? Just get everyone out of the crosshairs and deal with the bad guy on his own? See if we can't get to Rocinante to give us something good?"

"Like what?"

"Well, does Rocinante even realize he doesn't have a soul?" Oh shit D.J. hadn't even considered that. "I mean, I kind of doubt Black Hat was like 'Hey, can I have your soul? For totally not-evil purposes of course?' How do you think he lost his soul, anyway? We don't even know for a fact that Black Hat had anything to do with it. Maybe Rocinante never had a soul to begin with and it's just a huge coincidence that his new boyfriend happens to be evil."

"That's a pretty fucking big coincidence."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't rule anything out. This is something entirely new. Skepticism is good but you gotta consider every possibility."

"Ok, but how would we ask him about that? Should I just come out and say, 'Hey, sorry to ask you this, but I can see souls and you don't have one what the fuck? Also, did you happen to know that your boyfriend is evil? Because he is.' Do you know how that sounds?"

Europa gasped. "What if he _does_ know?"

"What?!"

"What if he actually _sold his soul?_ " She leaned over the desk dramatically. "What if he's fully aware that he's soulless, because he knowingly soul his soul?"

"Why would he do that?"

"How the heck would I know? I've never met either of these guys. Is Black Hat just, like, super hot or something?"

"I don't particularly think so, no." D.J. replied awkwardly. If he had to say, Aurelio was the most attractive out of the three of them. Which was _entirely irrelevant_ to the matter at hand!

"Then we're going to need to get these guys one-on-one. I don't see how else we're ever going to find out the truth."

He sighed. This new addition to the equation wasn't helping his inner struggle at all. "I just wish there were some way of getting the answers out of them in secret."

"Victoria could probably get you what you need, I'm surprised you didn't call her down here."

"Oh no, I am _not_ putting her in harm's way like this."

"I can't imagine she's alright with you being in harm's way either. Let me guess, you haven't told her."

"Victoria's...delicate." D.J. said. "You know that. I don't want to worry her. She's been doing so well this past year, I don't want to stress her out with something like this. Don't even get me started on what bringing her down here might do. The last thing she needs is to be around such dark minds."

"So let me get this straight; your girlfriend is important enough to protect, but not your sister. Ok. That's fine." She sniffled a bit. "I see how it is."

"Opa, you know that's not-"

"In that case, see if Kitten came make it down here on such short notice. Have your sisters do your dirty work because you don't wanna bother the big bad Jack!" She sobbed out. "Just call Kitten. _She_ might be able to get you something useful. Not like _me._ All I do is try to help you! All I give is my love and support! You were my favorite little brother!"

"I'm gonna tell Sammy you said that." Assuming he showed up for Christmas.

"Whyyyyy baby brother, why do you hurt me like this?" She covered her face completely to hide the utter lack of tears, as well as her smile. "I crossed the border for you."

"Bitch you are a blonde white woman, you won't have any problem with border patrol."

"See? You don't care about me."

"Jesus Christ are you going to actually help me or are you just gonna keep fake-crying you stupid bimbo?"

She sniffed haughtily, turning away and picking up her bag with the poise of a starlit. "I'm going to leave, seeing as I'm _clearly_ so expendable to you."

"No, Europa, wait." D.J. said in a small monotone. Well, half-monotone. He didn't want to call Jack because he'd take over completely, he didn't want to tell his girlfriend because the stress might start causing her to lose control of her Gift again, he couldn't call Kitten or Silena without feeling incredibly guilty, Violet was essentially disowned from the family (with good reason) and Samuel was out on a technicality since D.J. didn't have his current number. He physically couldn't call him. "Please don't go. You're the only one I can turn to."

"Yeah, I know." She said in a perfectly even voice. She didn't stop on her way to the door, just pausing before she opened it. "I'm just going to check myself into a hotel, do a little souvenir shopping, see if I can't find a date tonight. We'll meet up later and buy you a plane ticket home."

"But-"

"Don't worry baby brother," She faced him and her features changed before his very eyes. The gentle sun-kissed skin grew darker, richer in melanin. Her straight blonde locks whirled into a waterfall of deep caramel slipping off her shoulders. Her blue eyes went brown, her lips plumped a bit, tinting like she'd just put on a new shade of lipstick. Her nose rounded, her bone structure itself seeming to shift, she might have even gotten an inch or two taller.

" _Camille León siempre llega al fondo de las cosas._ "

She walked out, at the same time Clarissa came back. Looking in bewilderment around the room as if the blonde she'd escorted in might be hiding somewhere.

" _Señor?_ " She asked. " _¿Quién era esa mujer?_ "

" _Mi hermana._ " He sighed. " _Ella hace eso._ "

* * *

Aurelio Cruz, upon his release, stayed with his "friend" Rufio Montoya for a few days. Mostly because he'd known Rufio for nearly three years now, and knew he was too much of a coward to even _try_ saying no to him. Even when he had the chance.

Rufio was a short little runt of a man. With poor fashion sense and even poorer common sense. A pitiful little waste of space if not for the accident of his Gift. His Gift made Rufio a living breathing tracking device. When he was able to focus on a person, he could always find them immediately. His range was far, a far greater scope than Aurelio had been able to achieve. It was useful, like he was predestined to be a tool for another. But, on his own, it had made him cocky. So sure of himself and of his power.

Really now, what good was it to know where Aurelio was when Aurelio was never the one he had to watch out for? It was always the person a little to the right, or the left, or somewhere right in front of him. He couldn't keep track of everyone Aurelio touched on a daily basis, trying too would make his Gift go haywire. Everyone had limits, and Rufio started to crack past twenty people. That first year had been a real exercise in paranoia for Rufio, and he'd learned it was better to stick with Aurelio than try to stand up to him.

And Rufio was too conditioned to do anything but accommodate him when he showed up at his dorm room needing to spend the night. Repeatedly. Without ever giving him a reason why.

Aurelio was sure others were the same, puppets just waiting for their strings to be pulled again, but he didn't know how many. He couldn't be sure of who was still a spineless follower and who grew a backbone. He could almost feel them, strings frayed and waning without him there to maintain them. Almost as if that skinny little wretch was cutting them himself.

Oh that Rocinante Flugslys. Usually Aurelio only saw worth in the Gifted people like himself, seeing them as far more valuable toys to play with, but _him._ Some ordinary little insect that had the guts to stand up to him. Even though he clearly knew who he was and what he could do, and had an _adorable_ little crush on him.

It was very obvious; The way his face turned a hilarious shade of red every time Aurelio was near, how he was reduced to a sweaty, stuttering mess at his feet. He was so nervous to be in such proximity to him, it actually gave Aurelio a reason to keep going to the lab more than the bare minimum just to stay on as a volunteer. Having Flug come out to him was little more than a formality. Aurelio thought he'd play around with him, have a bit of fun and discard him like he had every other, but then he showed a bit of his true colors. Questioning, thinking, scheming, trying to riddle out how Aurelio worked. And he had been close, from the first day that he'd actually spoken to him, he'd been on the right track to discovering his secrets.

That had been new.

Everyone else had been flustered and afraid, like him, but they'd never gotten their bearings back. Not that quickly. Not _around_ him. Certainly not enough to ask him so plainly about his Gift. He kept people in perpetual states of turmoil, worrying and wanted and afraid and unable to think for themselves past a point. Aurelio figured Flug was already so close, already such a pitiful sack of longing. He'd thought he had to give this guy just a _smidge_ of his attention and he'd do anything for him. If he was so curious, he could make himself useful. On Aurelio's terms, naturally.

But that wasn't what happened. Flug responded to his charms with caution and calculation. He was dragged in, but never fully swept out. He ran from him, knowing the danger of flying too close to the sun. Aurelio suspected that was where this Black Hat character had come in. He was the one Flug had anchored himself to. If it wasn't for _him,_ Flug would probably be wrapped snugly around Aurelio's finger right now.

 _Black Hat._ Who'd had little to no reaction _at all_ to him, like a moron. A blind moron. Either he was oblivious, or he had horrible taste. Aurelio liked to think it was the latter. He was like some weird victorian time traveller trapped in a Hot Topic (maybe that had been where he found that girl), barely sparing him a glance. Until Aurelio had jumped the gun, an admittedly dumb move on his part. But could you blame him? He'd done it before and it'd gone off without a hitch. What made this any different? What made _this man_ any different? What was so special that some freak wearing a top hat on a daily basis felt the need to get involved?

He felt he was losing himself, losing his grip on everyone around him, and he blamed it all on the two of them.

He'd taken a few days to recompose himself. That had been the plan at least. He hadn't done anything he meant to, just hanging around with Rufio. They ran into Natalia once, nothing much came of that. More often than not they just sat around his dorm room. It was a single, with a futon. Avoiding the elephant in the room at all costs. Until he finally ran out of time.

The day before Christmas Eve, he went home.

His feet felt heavy as he trudged up the long driveway. He'd convinced his dad to drop him off, and to tell his mom in the vaguest way possible that he'd be taken care of. Didn't matter where he was or who he was with, he'd be fine, and he'd be home in time for Christmas.

God, what was he going to say? She'd already made it clear that she couldn't protect him forever. He needed to take care of these things himself. If he was going to follow in her footsteps he'd need absolute mastery of his Gift. He just progressed _so slowly!_ There was only so much people could handle, he'd needed someone new! Oh, she wasn't going to be happy. He'd messed up _big_ this time. He'd given it a few days in the small hope that she'd cool down and, with it being the holidays, perhaps be a bit more lenient. She'd bailed him out, so perhaps it'd be quick after all? He wasn't asking for much here, just a small Christmas miracle.

Oh shit what was that? In a flash, everything went black. The porch lights, the walkway lights, the lights inside, even the Christmas lights most likely strung up by Dad were snuffed out. Aurelio's eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden darkness, partly annoyed because he was already on edge with the prospect of facing _her._ The rest of him was trying to keep calm. Maybe a fuse blew or something, maybe some idiot had crashed into a power line and cut off their electricity. Aurelio was very intentionally ignoring the fact that his neighbors, a bit too far off for comfort at the moment, seemed unaffected. It had to just be some freak accident, some faulty wiring, a power surge, something-

HOLY HELL WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING?! In _maybe_ a handful of seconds Aurelio's body was entrapped by...he had no fucking idea! He didn't even have time to scream. His arms were bound, as well as his legs. Causing him to lose his balance and fall face-first to the ground. He didn't stay there for long, the unseen horror dragging him off. Something was covering his mouth, wrapping around his head and neck, but it didn't feel like fabric. Not like someone wrapping a sheet or something to gag him. It felt _sort of_ fleshy, but it certainly wasn't a hand. With the way it seemed to bend and stretch and creepily _undulate_ around him Aurelio wasn't certain he could call it an arm either. No _human_ had an arm like this.

Whatever it was, it was tightening its grip on him and pulling him back. He tried to struggle but he was held too tight, he could barely move anything! Aurelio desperately searched with his fingers for any sort of skin he could reach, praying that who/whatever this was made one little slip up and gave him an opportunity to fight back. He felt nothing. Nothing but this _thing_ binding him and dragging him farther and farther away from the security of his home. He made only the faintest sounds as he attempted in vain to break free. They hardly gave from his force at all. Brute strength wouldn't be enough to save him, and he wasn't able to make any noise to attract attention.

He really was on his own now. There wasn't anyone he could use or call for help.

As he was nearly stolen completely, right in front of his own goddamn house, he made a last ditch effort. He figured, maybe this _was_ a part of someone's body. It didn't feel like any human anatomy Aurelio was familiar with, but assuming there was a person these _things_ were attached to, well, they _were_ touching his skin.

He fought to get just one calm thought across. Even if it was only something just to slow them down, buy some time. Just one little act of somatic manipulation to give him some kind of foothold.

Even at the risk of being a stereotype.

He heard the familiar sound of a fist colliding with a face (impact, muffled groan) and he allowed himself a smile. Ok, so he knew at least there was someone at the other end. Who wasn't all that far away. That gave him a bit of reassurance. He might have a chance. He felt their grip around him tighten further still, getting exceedingly painful. Aurelio guessed they didn't much appreciate what he'd done. He resisted the urge the choke out _Why'd you hit yourself?_ Instead, he did it again. And again and again and again. He'd do it until they let him go and he could find out who it was doing this. He tried making them loosen their grip but they weren't budging. He felt some resistant from the arm he was controlling, not as if they were wrestling control away, no, no that wouldn't be possible. He felt the arm being held back, as if it were his own. So, they had even more, even more of these extra body parts. More parts that refused to bend to his will. Aurelio had no idea what this even _was,_ how was he expected to control it? _Any_ of it?! He needed to learn. Of course he could learn. There wasn't anyone he couldn't control. He just needed time, time to...experiment. He might have found a guinea pig to discover his true potential right here.

So long as he discovered it before whoever this was strangled him to the point of unconscious. Or death. Their hold on his neck was unyielding, and he couldn't breathe. He was about to retaliate, and force something a lot more damaging onto his new toy, when he was released.

He collapsed onto the concrete, gasping for air. As his eyes regained focus, he looked back and only just made out someone standing in the darkness. It was hard to tell, but it seemed like they were just standing there. They'd stopped what they were doing, but weren't coming closer. Aurelio made them freeze, for good. He wasn't about to waste such a prime opportunity. He got to his feet and was about to enact his revenge when he was stopped still by the sound of another.

"Hello there." Said a soft feminine voice with a slight lisp. Aurelio turned to see the silhouette of a tall woman standing calmly to his left, addressing the dark silhouette. Her long hair flowed lightly from the gentle night breeze, Aurelio's vision adjusting enough to make out a bit of her elegant features. "You must be the one who cut the power. It seemed only fair that I return the favor." She laughed, it probably sounded airy and carefree to anyone else, but all Aurelio could hear was his own voice in his head going _oh no oh crap oh shit oh fuck oh this is not good fuck fuck fuck._

He was snapped out of these thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, _her_ hand. He didn't even notice her approach. Her pinky brushed against his neck slightly and that was that. Aurelio could feel her power working immediately, the sense of loss always immense and overpowering. His unknown assailant stumbled, then sprinted away. Hey, Aurelio didn't blame them. He'd run too if he could.

The woman came around to face him, tenderly cupping his jaw in her hands. The softness of the touch sending waves of fear through his body and mind.

" _Mi pequeño Aurelito,"_ His mother said sweetly, a definite sign of bad things to come. "Tell me what you did this time."

* * *

Translations:

 _Tu...hermana esta aqui = Your...sister is here_ (Spanish)

 _Gracias._ _Dejála entrar. = Thank you. Let her in._ (Spanish)

 _Camille León siempre llega al fondo de las cosas. = Camille Leon always gets to the bottom of things._ (Spanish)

 _¿Quién era esa mujer? = Who was that woman?_ (Spanish)

 _Mi hermana._ _Ella hace eso. = My sister. She does that._ (Spanish)

 _Mi pequeño Aurelito = My little Aurelito_ (Spanish)


	28. Chapter 28: Back to Business

"I don't think you're going to be able to find anyplace open today."

"Let me handle this."

"I'm just saying, most places are closed-"

"Flug, I will find somewhere and get you pancakes."

"You really don't have to do that." Flug said, feeling weird that Black Hat would go out of his way like this just for breakfast. "I don't _have_ to have pancakes. I can just have-"

"Flug, we're already in the car. I'm already driving. We might as well go through with it."

"Yeah, about that, is this a prius?"

"This is just a rental."

"It's...nice."

"Thanks, I absolutely hate it. But it'll do until I find something more suitable. I have very specific tastes and I'm not buying anything that doesn't satisfy me."

That made Flug feel even weirder. Which he was probably doing for no good reason, it wasn't as if Black Hat had bought _him._ Flug had sold his soul, but that didn't technically mean Black Hat had bought it. It wasn't as if they'd haggled prices. They weren't even talking about him. They were talking about vehicles. Inanimate objects. Totally different.

Like this car was different from Black Hats usual style. _Very_ different. The car was ordinary, and a rather boring shade of gray. So light he could pretty much call it _dark white._ It didn't give off the same ominous yet refined vibe Flug associated with Black Hat. It was strange after getting so accustomed to riding around in the Hat-Mobile.

Ugh, was that really the best he could come up with?

"Do _you_ just want pancakes now?"

"I prefer waffles."

"They're made out of the same stuff, aren't they?"

"There is a difference."

"Like what?"

"Waffles have pockets."

"I meant taste wise."

"That is also different."

"What's different?"

"The taste."

"How can they taste different if they're made of the exact same stuff?"

"I don't have to explain shit to you." Black Hat said, grinning like he was trying really really hard to _appear_ calm. It wasn't a look Flug liked on him while he was behind the wheel of a motor vehicle Flug was currently in. Matter of fact, he'd been smiling ever since he showed up at Flug's apartment. Like a fucking psychopath.

Which was not entirely inaccurate, and not comforting in the slightest.

"Ok, ok, I'll take your word for it." Flug said, internally going _Someone sure is defensive about their breakfast._ He'd drop it, it wasn't super important anyways. So the guy has a preference, no big deal. Flug just really didn't want Black Hat to crash the car in a fit of waffle-rage. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was getting annoyed because they might not be able to get breakfast. Flug tried to say he could just have leftovers from the night before, but _no,_ Black Hat had stuck with his " _We are getting pancakes or so help me I will drive this car off of a cliff"_ plan. Ok that smile was starting to get kind of creepy. Was he just, like, super into Christmas? Or was he super pissed and just plastering a smile to hide it? Was he practicing his Jack Nicholson impression? Flug wasn't too keen on finding out definitively and just sat quietly as they drove.

But that left a big gaping hole of silence where a conversation was probably supposed to be. And the radio wasn't on either so it wasn't exactly a comfortable silence. God he wished one of them would start talking. Flug found his mind wandering as he stared out the window, watching the buildings and people whizz past them as they drove by. Black Hat seemed to have a place in mind, or was very good at pretending he knew where he was going. Flug wondered if Black Hat was planning on spending Christmas Day with him. It wasn't as if Flug had plans or anything, but he'd appreciate a heads up every now and again. There was only so much he could roll with and stay sane.

Assuming of course that one could still claim he was sane after all he'd done. Do sane people immediately begin plotting a murderous revenge scheme when they've been slighted? Maybe they did, but they probably never intend to actually go through with it.

Speaking of murderous revenge schemes, were they going to kill Aurelio? Because Flug was 110% down with killing Aurelio. Hey, they needed _someone_ to test the Stun Gun on, and if it just so happened to be the one who'd given them both so much grief lately then so be it. Though, it wouldn't be easy getting to him again. He wouldn't be letting his guard down around either of them anytime soon, and wasn't on his own often. The one place he might be vulnerable was his home, he'd feel safest there, and if they could disarm the security system the only possible obstacles would be his parents. Who often left him to his own devices on the weekends. But then, Aurelio filled the expansive place to the brim. With people under various influences, but there all the same. So perhaps they could find a window of opportunity between those times when Aurelio would be completely alone. If not, they might be able to create one. Flug had to remember that he wasn't on his own this time, he had help. Or rather, he _was_ the help.

He was an employee of the future world dictator. He might have his own plans to deal with him. As Aurelio's former stalker, Flug had a _lot_ of information on him. A few things might be a bit...outdated, sure, but he knew this guy. Clearly he hadn't changed all that much if Flug could still find him within half an hour of looking. And he obviously wasn't as untouchable as everyone thought. Not if Flug, pretty much by himself, could take him down and only throw a single punch. The two of them against him on his own? It was looking like a pretty set game from where Flug sat. If Black Hat gave the word, Flug would stalk him all over again. Only this time out for blood. This time, there would be no "sloppy" mistakes.

He let a calm smile make its way across his face, picturing all that could be done with his new and improved Stun Gun. He was looking forward to seeing the fruits of his labors in the dead, charred, aggravatingly perfect flesh.

Black Hat pulled up to an iHop and parked in the nearly empty lot. "See, I told you I'd find a place."

"How do you know they're open?"

"24 hours a day, 7 days a week." He stepped out, Flug following. "If they're not open that's false advertising right there and I wont tolerate it."

What, was he going to break in and make pancakes himself if they weren't open?

Although he was right. There were other cars in the lot, albeit not many. There were people inside. It wasn't packed by any means, but busy enough to prove the place was open. The two men walked in and were seated instantly. They got a booth, which was nice. Those were always more comfortable and roomy.

There were only about a handful of other people, seated far away enough that their conversations could fade into white noise easily. Flug took note of each of them as his eyes skimmed the drink menu. He already knew what he was getting, it didn't require his attention. His surroundings did. A family of three, two parents and a boy who looked about seven or so. An elderly couple eating off each others' plates, how sweet. A man and two girls, probably his daughters. Two women, mid to late thirties. One old man by himself, a bit of a sad sight. And the two of them, who'd probably blend in perfectly were it not for the fact that one was in a top hat and monocle and the other was...actually still in the same clothes he'd put on last night to go to church.

Ok, maybe they didn't stand out too much since they were both kind of dressed up.

"Hello, my name is Jessica and I'll be your server today," Said the woman who had plastered on a big toothy smile to disguise how much she hated having to come in to work. "Can I start you two off with some drinks?"

"Coffee. Give it to me straight."

"I'll have the, uh, vanilla peppermint latte with whipped cream, please."

"No problem," She wrote their drinks on her little notepad. "Are you ready to order?"

"Can I get a minute?" Flug asked.

"Sure, no problem," Jessica said, sounding like it was very much a problem but she needed this job. "Take all the time you need."

As she resisted the urge to stomp away, Flug skimmed over the menu, flipping between pancakes and crepes. Yes, he loved pancakes, but crepes often came with that _amazing_ strawberry glaze and powdered sugar. Crepes were pretty much just French pancakes when you got right down to it. Oh, but they had so many options for pancakes! Chocolate, cinnamon and nutmeg, _tres leches,_ it was only a matter of time before they broke down and made pancakes out of something like caramel or honey or God forbid butterscotch, oh Mother Mary they brought the cheesecake bite pancakes back! With strawberries and whipped cream oh _fuck yes!_

But then again, French toast. And bacon. Which he could pour maple syrup on and make _maple bacon._

"Hey, they have waffles." Flug jokingly pointed out.

"Mmm hmmm," Black Hat didn't look past the menu to acknowledge him. He flipped through it again every thirty seconds or so, like he was having trouble deciding what he wanted.

Ok, a little awkward. Trying to have a normal meal with you here, guy. It seemed like Black Hat was a little off today. What with the creepy smile and insistence on breakfast. Had he not had a good Christmas? Maybe he wasn't really in the mood for either pancakes or waffles. It struck Flug as odd that out of the two Black Hat would prefer waffles, especially since he claimed not to like sweet things very much. If waffles had anything over pancakes, it was probably that their little pockets or whatever could hold more syrup. Which didn't seem like something someone without much of a sweet tooth would want. Then again, that was just Flug's opinion. And it was just food, why was he thinking so hard about Black Hat's breakfast choices? He was the one who decided on iHop, if he didn't even want anything then that was his problem. Flug tried telling him they didn't have to go, but now that they were here...

Jessica came back with their coffees and they placed their orders. She seemed to have mellowed a bit. Now she sounded like she only _kind of_ hated her life. Maybe she and her coworkers were cracking jokes in the kitchen, trying to keep their spirits up when absolutely no one wanted to be working this early on Christmas Day.

Flug took a sip of his latte, only to reach for the sugar packets. He added in four or five while Black Hat sipped his own coffee, rolling his eye as if to say _How do you not have diabetes yet?_ There wasn't any history of diabetes in his family as far as he knew, but yeah he'd be lucky if he dodged that particular bullet. Assuming his caffeine addiction didn't get to his heart first. Wow, now that he thought about it he really didn't take very good care of himself. He barely ate and when he did it was full of sugar, caffeine, and probably lots of trans fats. That'd be from what was actually food and not slightly more nutritious desert. Last night had probably been his first meal in over a week that hadn't been fast food or frozen.

You know, with all the other random stuff he worried about, it was easy to forget they were going to be planning a murder. Which they should probably do sooner rather than later. Such a heinous crime probably shouldn't be _winged._ It wasn't something they could just do _on the fly._ The results would be... _terminal._

He he, aviation jokes.

"So..." Flug said, trying to start the conversation off. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Fine."

"Did you do anything special?"

"Saw Dem, dropped off your present, and went home to Lil' Jack."

"Oh, ok. How is she?"

"She's grown a few inches. And is starting to tolerate me. I got her a few more branches to wrap herself around, she seems to prefer the thicker ones. The heat lamp is really running up my electric bill though."

"I actually meant Demetra." _But thanks for the update on your murder-snake._

"She's fine. Was very concerned about you. I told her you're much better now. Her mother is sick."

"Anything serious?"

"She has some kind of skin condition, or something. I think it had something to do with her immune system? She isn't very mobile from what I remember, which is probably why we didn't see her at all last time we went over. I think she's bedridden most of the time."

"It was a little odd." Flug would've believed Demetra didn't even have a mom, there were no signs of her at all. No photos on the walls, absolutely no one mentioned her, nothing. "Hope she gets better soon."

"Uh huh."

There was a beat, where neither of them did anything but sip their coffee and awkwardly try not to look at each other. Because there are few things weirder than just silently staring at someone. No one knows where to look, nothing you do with your hands is casual, it's just a bad time for everyone.

"What about you? Did you go see your family or something?"

"Yeah, yeah we, uh, we went to mass, we had dinner, exchanged gifts and all that. I spent the rest of the night building that triplane you got me. Thank you, again."

"I thought you might like it."

"I did, it's been a long time since I've made one. And I don't think I've built a lot of triplanes so, that was fun."

More excruciating silence. More unpleasant coffee-sipping. There aren't many other ways it could be described. A thesaurus can only do so much when this level of nothing is happening.

Ok if all they were going to do here was make dismal small talk in between uncomfortable pauses, he might as well just fucking go for it.

"So," Flug proclaimed as he gulped down a mouthful of sweet, warm, sharp peppermint. "We're really going for it."

"What?"

"We're going to...you know, kill someone?" He said under his breath, hoping no one else in the restaurant heard. "That's what you said, right? To make sure the Stun Gun works properly?"

"Obviously." Black Hat scoffed, going back to his coffee. "We aren't testing it any other way."

"Right, right. I knew that. Uh, quick question? Ab-About that?"

"What is it?"

"Who, ah, who is it?"

"What?"

"Who are we killing? Are we killing...Aurelio?" _Please say we're killing Aurelio please say Aurelio it would be absolutely perfect if we killed Aurelio. It doesn't even have to be now or soon-ish like just the knowledge that it'll happen at some point is comforting._

"You know, that _would_ be pretty great. I get my assurance that you've made me something lethal, you get your revenge. Everyone gets what they want nice and easy and all that." Black Hat said, sounding terrifyingly sarcastic. He was smiling wide again. Flug was getting that old familiar feeling the man in the black hat was about ten seconds away from flipping the table and wringing his neck. "But guess what? We can't go after him. We can't go after him because we've already attacked him and were witnessed and were even questioned by the police. So, if anything should happen to him, we're the prime suspects. You especially."

"M-Me?"

"Yes, the one who did the actual shooting is _usually_ the person they suspect the most when the guy goes missing. And wouldn't it just be the _darndest_ coincidence that the man you paralyzed with a device harnessing electricity just so happened to die by electrocution? So you see, my dear little Pet, you took him off the market for the foreseeable future." He folded his hands in front of his face menacingly, obscuring his threatening grin. A ray of light caught his monocle and made it shine, almost blinding.

Flug really wanted to ask if Black Hat had ever seen _Neon Genesis Evangelion,_ because he was almost perfectly doing the Gendo Ikari pose. He just looked more psychotic doing it.

Instead, Flug opted for, "Again, I-I'm sorry, about that. It was just-"

"I know, I know. I know why you did it and I'm not mad anymore." Black Hat reached over and held his hand. Flug cautiously gave it a squeeze in return. "I'm not mad at you, because I know that after this, you're never making a mistake like it again."

"You really think so?" Flug was surprised that Black Hat had so much faith in him. He really trusted that Flug wouldn't slip up again?

"I know you'll never mess up again," The look in his eye was cold. "Because I won't allow you to." All of a sudden that hand holding on to him felt a lot more clutching than comforting. Flug tried to pull away but Black Hat held on tight.

"What-What do you mean?"

Black Hat sighed and closed his eye. "Flug, I'm willing to work with you here. I get that you're eager and this is all so new and stuff, but I have to put my foot down. That stunt you pulled with Aurelio? That shit ends. _Now._ "

"Ok but, um, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're, ah, you're...uhhhhhhhh...damn, I can't think of a phrase that translates. _**You're benched,**_ is what I'm saying."

"What does that mean?" Being "benched" was not a saying Flug was familiar with. Like...the kind of bench you sit on? Was Black Hat saying that Flug would "sit this one out" or something?

"Ummmm," Black Hat let go of Flug's hand and rubbed his chin, eye skyward as he tried to explain what he meant. "Ok so, you know how in sports, the players who aren't playing well are put on a bench and do nothing for the rest of the game because they're dragging everyone else down with their poor performance?"

"Ok..."

"Yeah well that's you, is what I'm saying." Black Hat sipped his coffee. "You fucked up, and until you learn to _not_ fuck up you're staying on the bench."

"So...you're saying I'm in _time-out?_ " Flug asked incredulously.

"Flug, come on. I went out of my way trying _not_ to say that. It makes you sound like a child. Which you aren't. You're an adult and this should not be a conversation we need to have."

"Well-"

"No, Flug, I really shouldn't have to explain why attacking a man in broad daylight is a bad thing."

"That's not what-"

"Believe me Pet, I'd love to go and drag him out of his house kicking and screaming right now, but you've drawn too much attention to us for that to be an option anymore. I mean, we _could've_ been on Day 5 of his torture and gradual death, but _noooooo._ You needed to punch him in the face. Because clearly that was what you _really_ wanted to do."

"I get it!" Flug harshly whispered. "I jumped the gun and ruined our chance! You don't need to keep patronizing me, sir! And I wouldn't talk about 'drawing too much attention' if I was the one person on earth who wears a top hat and monocle as their day-to-day attire!"

Black Hat gasped over-dramatically, with one hand on his chest like Flug just insulted his grandmother. "Excuse you, _**cadelo,**_ the monocle is because I'm fucking blind."

Flug didn't even know what Black Hat just called him but he felt insulted. "And the hat?"

"I happen to have a _brilliant_ head for hats, thank you very much. Look me in the eye and tell me I don't look good. Go on." He sat back in the booth and waited, taking a large gulp of his coffee. "Go on and tell me. Tell me I am not the epitome of class and style."

"Maybe about two hundred years ago you were," Flug mumbled.

Black Hat scowled like he was just _dying_ to throw his coffee mug at him, coffee included. Flug didn't care. They sat in silence, save for their respective coffee sipping, until their waitress came back with their food.

"Ok, we got the five stack of cheesecake bite pancakes and a belgian waffle, along with a side of bacon strips and a side of scrambled eggs. Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"Ketchup please."

"Ketchup? On eggs?"

"This your first breakfast together or something?" Jessica asked, looking far more alert all of a sudden.

Black Hat gave her a barely restrained glare. "Bring the ketchup."

"Alright, alright," She backed off, looking like this morning just got _way_ more tolerable for her.

"Why do we seem to attract the nosiest wait staff imaginable? No one knows how to mind their own business anymore."

"You can say that again." Flug agreed.

They dug into their plates, a bit of hostility in the air dying down as Flug was overtaken by the sweetness of cheesecake and strawberries in syrup. And whipped cream. And D.I.Y. maple bacon. It was nothing short of a miracle that he didn't have more cavities.

How long had it been since he'd been to iHop? It felt like it had been years. He'd probably been with his parents last time. Were they celebrating something? It might've just been because they all liked pancakes. Flug remembered his mom would make pancakes every once in a while when he was little. And he'd always drown them in maple syrup. By the time he was full there would just be this little pond of syrup left on his plate, with maybe one or two bites of pancake left floating in it. How on earth was he still so skinny?

Oh, right, he only ate an actual meal maybe twice a week. A breakfast of this caliber was something he only indulged in maybe a handful of times a year. Though, with Black Hat around insisting he eat on a more daily basis, that might change.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" Flug raised his bandaged hand. The one Black Hat had apparently squeezed hard enough to sprain or something. If it wasn't for the fact that Flug could block out his pain, moving his fingers would be such a hassle "I just, uh, I just banged it up. It's nothing serious."

"You should be more careful."

Flug kept his mouth shut but rolled his eyes. Was Black Hat really going to lecture him all throughout breakfast? If he was trying not to treat him like a child, he was failing. And were they really going to do nothing more to Aurelio? Sure, public humiliation and a run-in with the cops was some well-deserved karmic justice, but they didn't really deal in justice now did they? They were supposed to be villains. It was supposed to be villainous vengeance!

Flug supposed that was all he ever really did. Go out for revenge. All his darkest thoughts revolved around making those who did him wrong suffer horribly. He didn't feel that way towards everyone. If he had no current tormentor, his intrusive thoughts were filled with faceless, empty silhouettes. Mere examples, possibilities, rather than fully-developed plans. Blank slates to fill with whomever he directed his talents at. It wasn't as if he had detailed murder-fantasies about, say, the people in his club. Or his other classmates. Even in high school, it wasn't as if he dreamed about killing _all_ of them. Just the ones who made his life hell day in and day out. A few specific people stood out in his mind; Ronal, Giovanni, Ernesto, Rene, _Nicole._ Troglodyte urchins. He wondered what they were up to these days.

Could they go after _them?_

"Here's your ketchup, do you guys want your refills?"

"Sure."

"Yeah please."

"You got it," Jessica went off swiftly, but Flug noticed she gave them a kind of sideways glance as she left. A kind of _Ooooooooh it's about to go down, I gotta get my phone ready,_ kind of look.

"What's up with her?"

"It was probably because you've been scowling at your last bacon stip for the past five minutes." Black Hat said. "Either eat the stuff or don't, you need what little protein there is under all that disgusting sugar."

Flug huffed into his mug, emptying it in one last gulp. _Shut up and eat your ketchup-eggs._ "You never did tell me who it's going to be."

"What? Oh, _that._ It's not going to be anyone you know. It will be a completely random stranger."

"Oh...really?"

"Yes, choosing a victim at random severely reduces the chances that we will be in any way tied to their death. We have no motive and have had no contact with them, therefore we are the unlikeliest of suspects. The same will be true for future experiments, so as not to form any kind of pattern. This way, it will be virtually impossible to track us down. It's inconceivable that anyone would notice the similarities between what your new Stun Gun does and what the old one did, but even if by chance someone does, there's still nothing connecting either of us to the victim. Add to that the fact that the police confiscated the old one, and _I_ certainly wouldn't know how to make one, we're in the clear. You didn't tell anyone you made another, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Good," Black Hat shoved a bit of waffle into his mouth. "Don't worry, it will all work out. You won't even know their name."

Well...it made sense to Flug. A completely random stranger, with no connection to either of them. Nothing linking Black Hat or Flug to their death. No reason for them to kill Juan So-and-So, they never so much as heard of the guy. There was no logical reason to suspect them. No one _would_ suspect them. Who do you look at first when investigating a murder? The people closest to them; friends, enemies, family, coworkers perhaps. Not the two of them, that was for sure. There was nothing suspicious about them, nothing at all. They were just two dudes, having breakfast together, attracting the attention of restaurant staff everywhere because apparently waitresses have the greatest functioning gay-dar known to mankind.

And yet they never overhear any of the villainous murder plots. Convenient.

"So, ok, alright, um, I assume we aren't going to just do this at one of our apartments?"

Black Hat rubbed the space between his eyes. Where the bridge of his nose would be...if he had one. "No, we aren't. We will take them to a secluded location, and take every precaution to reduce any traces of our presence."

"Oh good, good. But, uh, since it'll be some random person, we-well, how exactly will we-"

"I will find someone."

"Yeah ok, but-"

"Flug, I will _find someone._ " He growled it out as if he took Flug's question as a personal insult. "It's not as hard as you think it is."

"What, are you just going to pick up the first person you see off the street?"

"No, I'm not- Look, I've done this plenty of times before. I know what I'm doing and I do _not_ need the constant questioning of someone who let their feelings for their high school crush get in the way! _I_ will procure someone for us, and _you_ will obediently await my orders. Understood?" It was about then that they both noticed Jessica standing there with two more coffee mugs. Awkwardly smiling like she was just going to pretend she didn't hear any of that. Oh God, what did she think they were talking about?

"Here are your refills." She announced. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"No, thank you. Go ahead and bring the check." Black Hat said, going back to his waffle. He'd only really eaten about half of it, while Flug was down to the last slice of his five-stack. Though he wasn't really hungry anymore.

"For the record, he wasn't my high school crush."

"Then why were you stalking him, hmmm?"

Flug gulped down his coffee spitefully, the burn actually feeling kind of nice on his tongue. Not so nice dribbling down the side of his mouth, where his scars were. Luckily he wasn't flinching from it at all, or he'd open them up. Ah damn it, he'd forgotten to add more sugar. Oh well, it was slightly better for him this way. He licked his whipped-cream moustache away and focused back on his food. He made quick work of what was left of his pancakes, swallowing down the delicious sweetness.

"Look, I couldn't stop myself because Aurelio...it was personal. He _made_ it personal. And I wasn't going to let myself lie back and take it again. Not from him."

"That's still not an excuse."

"I'm not saying it as an excuse. Just an explanation. We're not going after Aurelio, so it won't be personal, and I'm not going to mess it up. I'll just, like, follow your lead or whatever."

"Yes, so long as you follow my instructions, everything will go smoothly."

Flug sighed. It didn't look like he was changing his mind. He guessed he'd have to just wait on the sidelines until Black Hat thought he was ready. He reached for his last bacon strip, his last little piece of food. After this, it was back to his usual bird-like eating habits. His leftovers should last him another week, maybe more. So he could continue to put off grocery shopping.

"Oh, don't look so glum. After all, I never said we were letting Aurelio off the hook completely. I told you that you would have your revenge. We just need to be patient. Let some time pass."

"How long?"

"Give it a year, if we're lucky."

"You want me. To wait. An entire. Year?" Flug asked, feeling dangerously close to _him_ being the one to flip the table and strangle the other.

"No, I want you to utilize the time we _can't_ spend going after your boyhood crush to learn how to be a proper villain. Think of this as a practice run. Just do everything I say, when I say it, exactly as I say it. Commit it all to memory. When the time comes, you'll have acquired the skills necessary to exact your revenge flawlessly."

"You think so?"

"I'll make sure of it." Black Hat said ominously, really starting to scarf down the rest of his waffle. As well as every single last bite of egg. His plates were completely clean, save a few swipes of ketchup and stray waffle crumbs. Flug was done as well, nothing left but a familiar pond of syrup with some pancake crumbs floating around.

The check came, Flug just barely realizing it was too late to split it. Did he even have his wallet with him? This meant Black Hat had to pay. _Again._ God, this was so weird. He wasn't _trying_ to mooch off of Black Hat and his seemingly bottomless pit of cash, he swore! Would it really kill him to pay for his own food every once in a while? He tried apologizing, but Black Hat just waved him off. Which did not make Flug feel any better about being such a poor excuse of a...friend? Acquaintance? Subordinate? _Boyfriend?_ Whatever he was, he wasn't really pulling his weight in this relationship was he? It seemed he always left Black Hat to do everything. The one thing Flug actually did was a giant screw up that Black Hat claimed to have forgiven him for, yet kept bringing up like a scorned lover. Flug followed him back to the car and got in, quietly gazing out the window as they drove.

Black Hat's hand patted him on the shoulder. "There there, my Pet. We won't waste any time. We start preparations for testing immediately."

"Ok. What do we do?"

"First things first, we will need to secure a location. I have a few places in mind, I'll arrange for us to check them out soon. Assuming you have nowhere else to be?" Flug didn't like the way he said that. It sounded like such a rhetorical question. He probably knew good and well Flug had no prior obligations other than his part-time work and was asking purely out of some strange sense of etiquette.

"And then?"

"We set it up to be suitable testing area. Obviously it must be soundproofed, and sterile. I'm going for a kind of surgical precision thing here, got it? We need a clean workplace, that no one knows about, and can't be traced back to us just in case."

"And after all that's ready, we get our victim?"

" _I_ will get our victim."

"Ok, so...what do I do?"

"You will be coming with me to pick out a location and you will help me prepare it. In the meantime, you can start on the next invention. Pick something from all those sketches you showed me, start on a prototype for the Hat-Bots, get a list together of what materials you need. If that's not productive enough for you, why don't you do some reconnaissance? Go back to stalking Aurelio, learn where he is and what he's doing at any given time. Watch his entire family if you want, just remember you aren't after his body this time."

 _Careful Hat-Man, if you keep making snide remarks like that I'll start thinking you really_ are _jealous of him._

"That shouldn't keep me occupied for long. I already know about his family."

"Then why don't you share something for once?"

Flug laughed joylessly. "Ok, sure. We got Aurelio, age 22, human puppeteer and general bastard. Avoid skin contact at pretty much any and all costs or you're kind of screwed. His range is 5 meters and his only limits seem to be things he knows how to do. Which is a _very_ broad category. His sister Helena, 26, currently in rehab for her meth addiction. Not an obstacle in the slightest. His dad, kind of a big deal, as far as I know he still works at the largest corporate manufacturer for clothing and accessories that can withstand individual Gifts on the continent."

"He works at Super Styles?"

"Their Latin division, _Super Estilos._ I don't really know what he does, or at least did back when I was stalking Aurelio full-time, as I was more focused on, you know...Aurelio..." Though not because he had a _crush_ on him. That wasn't it! He just found him...fascinating is all. As in he was a fascinating specimen! Oh God he didn't want to think about this right now. "I just know he's corporate. Anyway, his dad has the ability to phase through any material objects. He can also create temporary holes allowing other people and objects to pass through, but that seems to take a lot of energy. At least, it did back then. He might have improved. And that just leaves his mom."

"His mom?"

"Yeah, but I can't imagine her being much of a threat, comparatively."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't have a Gift." Flug said. "She's just an ordinary woman."

"She's just an ordinary woman?"

"Yeah. So is Helena, I guess she took after her. Aurelio is kind of a Mama's boy, though. He would fight with his dad sometimes and picked on his sister a lot, but he's always behaved for his mom. It strikes me as kind of odd, but maybe we can use that? Maybe we can hold her hostage and force him to give himself up? That way we don't have to risk coming into contact with him?"

"Maybe," Black Hat said, looking like he was starting to space out or something. Like he was already busy formulating a plan. Which Flug was all for, granted that he didn't get lost in thought while driving.

"Hey," Flug reached over and shook him a little. "Keep your eye on the road. We can't do anything if we die now."

Black Hat brushed him off. "I want you to be thorough, and get up to date with all of them. Leave no room for error and make sure you are completely certain all your facts are correct."

"Black Hat, if there is one thing I definitely will not mess up, it is stalking Aurelio Cruz."

"Then prove it, and get me absolutely everything on him."

* * *

Translations:

 _ **cadelo = bitch**_ (Portuguese)

Notes:

I feel like people may have some questions, especially about the ending here concerning Aurelio's family. It'll be a bit hard to talk about since this story is mainly from the P.O.V. of Flug and Black Hat, and I'm trying to limit how often the P.O.V. switches to keep things more focused. I do plan on doing another from D.J.'s perspective, and I think he and his family will be a good outlet to kind of indirectly explain a bit more about the universe I'm building and how it works. But that won't be for a while, so a few things might take a while to be explained in-story.

If you follow me on tumblr, fallinforaguyfelldownfromthesky, I do try and answer any questions people have. I will try my best to answer questions about anything that was poorly explained or unclear. And then work them into future chapters. You shouldn't have to search through my tumblr and scavenge through reblogged memes and pictures of my dog to understand a fanfiction.


	29. Chapter 29: One in a Million

Flug trudged down the street, coming home from work. Well, his _current_ place of work. Had to keep paying rent somehow until the whole _eBay of Evil_ thing took off. And both his light and internet bills were sure to stay at their high price so he needed that consistent cash flow. What, did he think he could just stay up all night, on his computer and building lethal weapons without his service providers noticing? No sir, he needed his internet and working on delicate machinery in the dark was not an option. That was just unsafe.

And he _was_ working through the night. Because his "me time" had been abruptly interrupted by his overly critical boss. Twice now.

Twice before, this same week in fact, he'd called him to go check out a potential murder-site. Right when he got home. Maybe a few seconds after he shut the door behind him. Not long enough for him to get comfortable, but long enough for his dreams of being left alone (in his average home) to be dashed. If it had only been the once, he could've shrugged it off as coincidence. But it had been twice, within days of each other. It was far too planned for his liking.

He worried that there would be a third call today. It may be New Years Eve, but it wasn't as if places closed early or anything. It was feasible to assume they could still check out some old warehouses, out of the way motels, other places that if you saw two dudes hanging around you'd immediately think they were planning a murder. Or maybe a drug deal. Oh God, was Black Hat paying for Flug's food with drug money? Well, he supposed that was technically a step up from blood money. Maybe. Did Black Hat ever explain where his money comes from or how he maintains it when he doesn't seem to actually do anything? Is he just constantly robbing banks and no one believes them when they say a guy in a top hat and monocle stole their money like an old timey cartoon villain? Did he have a cape? And a thin, twirly mustache?

Flug chuckled out loud to himself, he could picture it oddly well. Black Hat, decked out in some old school cartoon villain get up. Shooting up saloons and tying ladies to the railroad tracks. He might have to doodle that later on, just because it was so strange and yet so fitting.

Assuming of course that he would be left alone tonight by said employer. Who had kept the Stun Gun, leaving Flug to start on another project. Hey, why start mass producing something when you don't even know if the first one works right? Flug wouldn't mind it so much if it didn't feel like Black Hat kept it because he didn't trust him with it or something. He had an entire night to go on a shooting spree, but he didn't! Instead he built the model plane Black Hat had gifted him. Which he was genuinely thankful for, if not a little surprised. He'd only told Black Hat about him and his dad building model planes together, what, once? And that had been weeks ago. It was practically the perfect gift for him though, he liked something that kept his hands busy and his mind preoccupied. Because for someone supposedly in a relationship, he sure jacked off a lot. Which only served to remind him of how much he craved physical contact. Specifically in private, where he only had to worry about his own reactions to it. And he'd been burying himself in his latest work trying not to think about it.

Flug took two steps into the building and immediately noticed the group of young adults hanging around near the mailboxes and having a very loud argument.

"What do you mean you don't know which apartment is his? Just look for 'Flugslys', I guarantee you no one else has that name!"

"They're by number, not name!"

"How did none of us get his phone number, we've been in the same club with him for like an entire year!"

"Actually, I think it's been closer to two."

"Miguel you aren't helping!"

"Is he even home?"

"Uh, hey guys."

Tesoro, Miguel, Hector, and Luis swiveled around so fast Flug wouldn't be surprised if one of them got whiplash. Their eyes were blown owlishly wide, and they had the exact expression of being caught with one hand in the cookie jar after being explicitly told they couldn't have any more cookies.

"What are you doing?"

"Flu- I mean, Rocinante! Hey!" Tesoro loudly exclaimed. "We were just in the neighborhood and Hector here remembered that your apartment wasn't too far, so we thought we'd just pop in and say hi, how are you? Just check up on you, you know?"

"Then we realized we didn't know which apartment you lived in." Luis very helpfully chimed in. "Or if you were doing anything for New Years, so, yeah."

"Uhhh, ok. You guys wanna come up or-"

"Yeah, that'd be great! I mean, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Flug said, leading them into the elevator. Internally groaning because now he had _company._ "I'm just getting back from work."

"Cool. Uh, Radioshack, huh? Guess you really got a way with technology."

"It's what I'm good at."

They were all quiet as they rode up to the third floor. Tesoro was smiling widely, trying to lighten the mood. The guys just stood around trying not to make eye contact. Didn't mesh well. Flug wondered why they'd come here. They'd obviously come intentionally, he suspected it had been Tesoro's idea. Miguel and Hector had the exact same _Why did we let her talk us into this?_ look in their eyes. It was possible that it was just a well-intentioned surprise visit, albeit a very poorly-planned one, but Flug suspected there were some ulterior motives here. Tesoro _had_ said they'd stopped by to "check up on him".

Oh God, please do not be here to talk about what happened.

"So, this is it," Flug opened the door. And remembered about that tiny little detail of all his work just being plain out in the open. "S-Sorry about the mess. I've been kind of uh, kind of busy lately."

"Whoa," Hector said, maneuvering around to take in the full scene. "Busy doing what?"

"Oh, you know. Work, putting together my class schedule for spring, my, um, my b-b-boyfriend..." Oh shit should he be saying that so casually? Was he sure they already knew? C'mon, they _had_ to know. Right? Perhaps he shouldn't refer to his boyfriend as _something he's doing._ "And then there's this. My little...passion project thing I got going on."

"What is this?" Miguel picked up one of the parts scattered on the table.

"That's the head. I'm thinking I'm gonna have to restructure the whole thing to get it down to the size I want. There just isn't enough room for the circuitry and camera as it is. If I widen it, maybe toss out the jaw, use a more reductant metal, it could work. I don't know, I'm just skimming my textbooks from last year."

"So you're building a little robot?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Don't tell me we're losing you to the Robotics Club?" Tesoro teased. "I mean, I know having your own butler-bot would be nice, but think of all the variety we offer!"

"Butler-bot..." Flug repeated, considering an entirely new design. Based more off of objectivity than intimidation. Hmmmm...What if he gave it wheels? With treads so it could run smoothly on carpet as well as wood or tile. One wheel in the center might be better to balance the weight.

"Wait, you aren't actually switching are you?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not." Were they actually worried they might lose him as a member? Did they care about him or something? He barely spoke to them, even in their club. Which he was currently suspended from, he remembered. "Damn, I didn't even ask if you guys wanted anything. Something to drink? I think I have some chips."

"No thanks, we're good."

"What kind of chips?"

Oh yeah, Luis was here. Man, he was almost as quiet as Flug was. Flug rummaged through his nearly bare cupboards. "I got...Fritos."

"That's fine."

He handed off the chip bag and grabbed himself a soda. He needed something to do. Other than _talk._ "So, what's up you guys? Got anything special planned for New Years?"

"We were just gonna go out, get something to eat, have a few drinks, that kind of thing." Tesoro said. "What about you? Got any plans?"

"No, not really. I was just going to stay in, maybe watch the countdown on TV. That's about it."

"You and Black Hat aren't doing anything?"

"No, he hasn't mentioned anything or even asked me about it."

"How is he, by the way?"

"He's fine."

"Yeah?" Hector asked, making himself comfortable on the couch along with Tesoro and Miguel. "Cuz I heard the two of you were kind of...not fine."

Yep, they wanted to talk about what happened. Lord have mercy.

"Yes, he's fine. I'm fine, he's fine, we're both _fine._ Just trying to move on."

"That's good." Miguel said. "Life goes on, you just gotta put the hard times behind you."

"Mmmm hmmmm," Flug took a long sip of his soda. "I've been keeping myself occupied."

"Yep, I guess this is kinda what you gotta do since you got suspended from the club huh?"

He sighed. "Yeah, pretty much. Too bad I won't be able to build my own exo-suit with you guys." He was honestly pretty bummed about that. Just imagining what great practice that would be...

"It's a real shame, I wanted to see your Doc Ock rip-off."

"Hector!"

"Nah, it was totally going to be a Doc Ock rip-off." Flug smiled. "Go ahead and say it."

"Yeah, but imagine all the good that could be done with something like that." Hector said. "Imagine how much easier search and rescue operations would be if you could just lift over ten tons of debris like nothing? And with the four arms, you could save multiple people at the same time. Hell, why stop at four? Double it, triple it, outfit an entire team if you can. The people who could actually do it themselves don't, so we gotta find ways do it ourselves."

Fair point, anyone with the strength to do something like that is using it to fight villains and destroy things. The "important" work. While seeming to forget about the damage they cause and the daily lives they interrupt. If so much government money wasn't going to rebuilding and refortifying, they might be able to afford equipping rescue squads with such technology. Though, even the ordinary people who were trained well enough to use such things in active combat zones always went to join the _real_ fight. Sure, there were heroes who were out there genuinely trying to help people, but they never seemed to be many, and they didn't get so much as half the glory or funding as their counterparts.

"And the ones who do never shut up about it."

"Ain't that the truth?" Miguel put his feet up on the coffee table. "It's like, 'Ooooh look at me! I could be going head to head with Quetzalcoatl or Metauro, but I'm hanging back to help out the little guys! Aren't I just the best?' It's kind of bullshit."

"They say they're here to help us, but as soon as it stops being about them they stop caring." Tesoro said lowly.

"Or they complain when you aren't completely dependant on them and can actually do shit yourself."

"And when we do it ourselves they just nitpick everything," Flug said under his breath.

"Right?" Tesoro leaned forward, swatting away Miguel's shoes. "It's always 'It's too dangerous for you! Leave it to the professionals!' Well, what about when we _are_ the professionals? We built these things, but we're expected to just hand them off to someone who already has _superpowers!?_ You don't think it might be more useful in the hands of someone who might _not_ be able to defend themselves on their own? Someone who _needs_ the help?"

"If we can build something capable of stopping superhumans, I wouldn't say we need help."

"Yes, exactly!" She leapt up. Then froze, with a rather embarrassed look on her face. "Oh...oh jeez, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away there, he he he!" She twirled a few of her auburn curls around her finger. "It's just kind of a hot button for me, you know?"

"Tess, girl, we _all_ know." Miguel said. "You act like we aren't all in the same boat here."

She sat back down next to him. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Well, kind of. Except they were in it to help people, and Flug was in it to hurt them. But he understood their frustration perfectly. There were times when it was hard to find an ordinary role model on either side, the Gifted stole the show so often.

"So, do you wanna come out with us?"

"What?"

"We told you; the basic plan was to go out, eat, drink, and ring in the New Year white-girl-wasted." Miguel said proudly. "Since you're not doing anything, you want in?"

Flug didn't know how to respond to that for a few seconds. "...Just us five?"

"Nah. Josué, Cristian, Rodrigo, Monica, Carlos, Natalia, Tomas, a few others. We're all going to meet up."

Rodrigo, Monica, Natalia, Tomas. Four Gifted people. Who'd known Aurelio Cruz. Possibly more, Flug wasn't sure how many other people counted as "a few". Or how many of them would be Gifted. What did they think about his actions? Even if they didn't turn up, it was just another uncomfortable social situation that he didn't want to be stuck in. He hadn't been able to enjoy his time at home, the threat of being summoned by his master keeping him alert. Black Hat hadn't called him yet, so he might be off the hook for the night. It _was_ a holiday after all. A night possibly all to himself. He'd been building this Hat-Bot prototype for nearly a week, maybe it was in his best interest to set aside a few hours and rest his mind.

He was thinking of a way out of it. Just saying, _I'm not interested but thanks_? HA! FOOLS! As if something that obvious and perfectly acceptable would occur to Rocinante Flugslys! He couldn't possibly decline just because he didn't feel like going! That might be perceived as _slightly_ rude! No, he needed an excuse! He needed something far more convoluted and unnecessary! Hmmm, was it too late to fake an injury? Nothing serious, but maybe he could pretend to trip and sprain his ankle or something?

He got a phone call. Oh! Maybe it was Black Hat! Maybe he was just late this time for some reason and Flug could say, _Oh well, my boyfriend made some last-minute plans! Super last-minute! You understand! So sorry! Maybe next time!_ and be done with it.

It was not Black Hat.

"Hello Rocinante! How are you?"

"Hey, Mamá. I'm fine. What's up?"

"Oh, I was just calling to see if you had any plans for New Years. I thought you might be out with friends or maybe your new girlfriend-" Oh yeah he lied and said he had a girlfriend now. What was the fake name he had given? "-but if not, you know how your Tia Rebecca is! She managed to convince Adrián and Esmeralda to visit _Abuelita_ Luz, so of course Juliana and Mateo are getting dragged along! Tio José might be going, so your cousins Enrico and Charlene might be there too! You and Enrico always got up to the craziest things as kids, do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"There was that one time, I think it was Enrico's 12th birthday, you were screaming because he kept trying to climb out on the roof-"

"I told him those wings couldn't support his weight!"

"HA ha ha yes! Yvette was about ready to strangle you both for that! But he always believed in you, just like us!" Oh God he wasn't sure he could stomach putting on another happy face so soon for his family. He loved them, he loved them so much he was willing to put himself through such pain to make them happy. He wanted to be the person they all thought he was. The good boy with a quirky hobby and so much potential.

But he just couldn't do it today.

"A-Actually, I did get invited to go out with some fr-friends." He said, choosing the lesser of two evils. At least this way there was less lying and more straight omission of the truth.

"Well look at you! Finding yourself a girlfriend and going out with friends! I told you that school would be perfect for you!"

"Yeah..." He said, trying not to let on how conflicted he felt about this entire conversation. He covered the phone and whispered to his _friends,_ "Can we get going now?" They nodded. "Yeah so Mamá, we're kind of going out to eat, like right now."

"Oh of course! Don't let me keep you! Have fun! I'll call you later _mi guapo hijo que amo tanto!_ "

Mom, oh my God. "Yeah I love you too. Bye."

"Bye bye!"

With a repressed over-dramatic sigh and the heavy weight of delaying the inevitable squarely on his shoulders, he turned back to the people on his couch. "So, where are we going?"

* * *

After an awkward and stilted dinner, which Flug ate in its entirety to ensure he didn't get too drunk, it was time for the hard part of the night. Drinking and socializing. God, why? Surely there was a better way to punish him for his sins. He could only sip tequila and refresh social media for so long. He'd seen this cat video about five times now, and it had stopped being cute past the second viewing. Quite a feat, no? How bad a mood do you have to be in to find cats ninja-jumping off walls unentertaining?

He was confused when he saw Black Hat calling him. It was much later than he usually called. Was something up? He excused himself as politely as he could manage and snuck off somewhere quieter.

"Flug, where are you?" What was with that haughty tone in his voice?

"Some, uh, friends from my club invited me out for New Years. Eating, drinking, that sort of stuff. Why?"

"Oh...I was just curious. That's all."

What was with the odd pause? "Did you-" He hung up before Flug could finish.

...What was that about?

Flug shrugged it off and went back to his seat. Black Hat did weird things sometimes, he guessed he just had to get used to it. Things like casually breaking in to Flug's apartment, or buying deadly venomous snakes to keep as housepets. Or that tiny little detail of trying to take over the world via monopoly logic. Capitalism bitches! Fuck the police, I have money!

It hit him mid-sip. He was such a goddamn idiot. Black Hat could've been his ticket out of this!

Why was he only _now_ realizing that he could've told Black Hat " _Hey, I'm really not enjoying myself here, if you wanted to show up and maybe steal me away for the night I'd be okay with it"_? It could've been so simple! He could've told Black Hat where they were, he could show up nonchalantly (either, _OH hey what are you doing here?_ Or, _I invited him to join us, is that ok?_ ), and they could just discreetly separate as the group got drunker. It had worked with Julio, it would've worked here!

Huh. Julio. He wondered why he thought of him right now. Well, it was New Years Eve, he guessed it had been kind of a big night for them. And it did seem like the past was coming back to bite him in the ass lately.

He took a longer sip. In all honesty Flug could probably just leave on his own at any time. He doubted anyone would really notice. Just go to the bathroom, fake another phone call, slip outside when no one's looking, and go. Hail a taxi. Call an Uber. Call Lyft. Call Black Hat. Call his mom. He _had_ options.

But instead of any of the above, he was probably just going to sit there until everyone else decided they were done.

And they only had an hour or so left to go before midnight. Their big group of over ten people. Taking up the booth in the back and then some. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be out right now, drinking and chatting and hanging out like your average college student. He'd much rather be locked up indoors, continuing to work on his Hat-Bot prototype. Maybe put a bit more thought into that little butler thing someone had joked about. OOoh, he should run that by Black Hat. He'd probably like it, he already dressed and carried himself like he was hot shit. He'd probably love a little robotic servant obediently at his heels.

Oh yeah, another thing he could be doing instead of being here! Indulging in his _own_ guilty pleasures. He was developing a preference for the audio hypnosis over the videos, though there were a few that aroused him enough to get him to subscribe to the channel. It _totally_ didn't have anything to do with the _command_ to subscribe to the channel. He'd only done it right when he was told to because it was fun to play along like that. Same with any other command he may or may not have complied with. He was just pretending. Just enjoying himself. Matter of fact he could be watching that exact video right now. But instead, he had to go and get a life. With friends he didn't care about and a significant other who didn't even exist.

Well they _did_ exist, but they were tall, dark, and evil. Not to mention a man. Not exactly things his parents wanted to hear.

So he didn't tell them. Not about this one, and not about the one who had been wirey, bright, and fearless. A cheeky little hot-shot who wouldn't be put down by anything.

Except maybe a plane.

You know, maybe he _should_ just get drunk off his ass. Maybe it would make hanging around a bit more tolerable. He definitely wasn't having a good time sitting around listening to other people talk. About this and that, what they were taking in the spring, whatever shows and movies had come out recently, a few things he missed as he was cleaning his glasses on his shirt and trying to look busy.

And then, bullshit. Extremely unpleasant and inevitable bullshit.

"So, Flug." Natalia asked between shots (the girl could do like ten in three seconds, it was wild). "How you been? Are you, like, okay?"

Ah fuck, he wasn't buzzed enough for this. "Yes. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Josué, one of the members from his club, asked. Flug was actually surprised he heard him, he was all the way on the other side of the booth. "Cuz, you know, it's totally fine, if you're not fine. Lot of us ain't fine, not really. It's fine."

"Yes, thank you, but I _am_ fine." Next round he was definitely upping the ante. Some of these nosy assholes had to be a designated driver, right? They were too disgustingly _good_ to just leave him behind. If they cared so much, they could make sure no one slipped anything into Flug's drink again.

"Yeah but, are you _really?_ " Hector questioned. Dear God why? Why why why? "No one would blame you for not being fine. What happened to you...really sucked."

Flug resisted the urge to scream out _Yes, thank you Hector, I WAS THERE. I WAS THE ONE IT HAPPENED TOO._

Flug was on the verge of completely losing his patience. "Yes, really, I'm-"

"HE'S FINE! HE'S PERFECTLY FINE!" Tesoro drunkenly shouted, practically launching herself out of Angeles and Cynthia's arms and forcing herself between Flug and Hector. The girls made their way around to the other end of the group, Flug guessed that after helping Tesoro to the bathroom, they were done. She continued, still very much intoxicated. "Didn't you guys hear what he did to that son of a bitch-ass? Our mans doin' _great._ " Very clear distinction Flug noticed; all the ordinary people like him and Tesoro chuckled at what she'd said, all the Gifted people like Natalia and Monica did not. They looked like they thought that at any moment they'd need to flee in terror.

"Yeah...about that..." Byron spoke up. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, and someone shouldn't have fucked up my boyfriends car." Flug said spitefully. "We _all_ did things we _shouldn't have._ "

Ooooooh fuck, people were sweating! Rodrigo was either trying to drown himself, or trying to slip into an alcohol-induced coma to get out of this conversation. Either way he wasn't saying _shit._ Natalia and Tomas both averted their gazes. What? Did they think that just because he was fine, he wasn't still mad? Oh you can bet your ass he was still mad.

"You're completely right, Flug," Said a girl whose name Flug couldn't remember. Carmen? Catarina? No, Catarina was the one with the laser eyes. _This_ was the one with...uhhh... "We all did things we shouldn't have."

"I didn't do shit," Tomas muttered.

"We _all_ did things we regret," She continued. "But that's in the past. It's New Years! We're supposed to be thinkin' about the future, you know?" She lifted her glass up like she was giving a toast.

"Alright," Another one of Flug's clubmates relented. Crisitan was his name. "I'll keep drinking to that."

"Yeah, yeah, wasn't that what you were saying earlier?" Miguel asked Flug. "How you just gotta move on?"

"Something like that," Flug muttered, hoping someone would buy the next round already. He wasn't getting through the night sober. Heh, no one was if the sheer number of people emptying their bottles was anything to go by. Except maybe Natalia, but that was on a technicality since her metabolism didn't really allow her to get drunk. At least not as easily as the rest of them.

"So, any New Year's Resolutions?" That same girl asked. Catrina? Carla? It felt like he was getting further and further away but he was _sure_ it started with a "C". "Anyone?"

"Drink a little less, smile a little more," Miguel said, slumping down in the booth. "Learn to let go without getting fucked up."

"Maybe get a girlfriend, finally." Carlos chipped in.

"I wouldn't mind dating a little more myself," Angeles added. "I don't remember the last time I went on a date."

"You free next Saturday?"

"It'd be great to go one semester without nearly failing a class," Byron traced circles onto the table. "Maybe I should only take one or two at a time."

"You know what I've always wanted to try? Shawarma." Cynthia said. "Anyone know what shawarma is?"

"It's like, sheep or something, right?"

"Biiiiitch I don't know."

"Me neither but I am down to get shawarma with you."

"Sweet."

"Is it sweet?"

"What about you, Flug? Any resolutions?"

"Maybe I'll finally get around to telling my parents I'm gay. I mean, everyone else knows so, might as well huh?" Yeah, now he could tell them that he'd been lying to them. May as well tell them about Julio as well. And all the people he murdered. Why the fuck not, right? What did he have to lose other than their love and support and concern and money and the rest of his family and everyone else he had to lean on in the event of the unthinkable? He drank some more.

"Whoa whoa whoa, your parents don't know yet?" Miguel sputtered.

"No."

"Like, did you just figure it out with Black-"

"I've known for years," He sternly cut off Angeles. "Just...they might not wanna hear it, you know? And I-" Oof, gonna throw up, gonna throw up. No, wait, nevermind, he was fine. "I never really found a good time. Tonight sure ain't it, I know that much. Not when even my grandma was going to be there."

"Wait, is that the only reason you came with us? So you didn't have to see your family?"

"Let me tell you something, Hector. Sometimes in life you gotta just take a deep breath and ask yourself 'What am I willing to put up with today?'. And my family just doesn't make the list right now, ok? I put on a happy face for Christmas, and that's it. I got no more in me."

"You should probably tell them-"

"Or what, Monica? Or what? You'll tell them behind my back like your buddy Aurelio?"

The entire group shut up. People froze mid-sip. One guy nearly choked. The empty glasses and bottles Tomas and Monica had been levitating suddenly crashed onto the table and floor. Which caught the attention of everyone nearby, making them all shut up and turn to see what happened. Even the remaining bar atmosphere wasn't loud enough to drown out the complete and utter silence coming from their little spot in the back. Someone, probably too drunk to stop themselves, slurred, "Oh shit he fuckin' went there." He wanted to say...Rodrigo? Rodrigo turned himself invisible immediately after, so decent money that it had been him.

"You kids ok?" Someone called out from the bar.

"Never been better!" Flug called out. "But can we get a trash can over here? And another round? Who's buyin'?"

"I think you've had enough-"

"No, I don't think so," Flug went around among the shards of broken glass, hunting for anything undamaged and drinkable. "Not by a long shot."

As one of the staff members came over with a broom, a bucket, and a surplus of towels, Flug decided he'd get the next round himself. A lil' something for everyone. Why not? He worked at a dying electronics franchise just waiting for his evil sugar daddy's business venture to take off. Ol' Mr. Moneybags swore up and down that he had _connects_ and it was _for sure_ gonna work so why the fuck not?

Hold up...

He's an older guy with a ton of money, he bought Flug pretty much whatever he wanted, he didn't really ask for much in return besides Flug's lifetime loyalty and occassionally a lil' "no strings attatched" sexual attention, he was perfectly willing to wait and keep the money rolling until sex happened _...oh fuck he is my sugar daddy._

Rocinante Flugslys had a sugar daddy.

He broke down laughing. Laughing and laughing and maybe crying a little but he was drunk so don't think too hard about it. He certainly wasn't going to. He wasn't going to think about it at all if he could help it. And help came in the form of his next bottle of tequila. Boy he hoped he wouldn't remember this tomorrow morning. He did not need another layer of this confusing convoluted insanity that God must've thunk up while high.

"And what's so funny?" Someone asked seriously. He wasn't sure who.

"E-E-Evil sugar daddy," he sputtered out, still laughing. A few people sitting around him chuckled along, most likely trying to picture it. He wondered if anyone else was just imagining Black Hat. Black Hat in a fur-lined coat, with a skull-topped cane, a feather coming out of his top hat, and about six gold rings. Wait, no, now he looked like a pimp.

"Ok, if no one's gonna say it, then I will." Jason stood up. His buzz cut and sheer height would probably make Flug nervous if he were sober. "You fucked up, Flugslys."

"Honey, that's all I've been hearing about it since I did it." Flug sassily replied, drinking heartily.

"Well you're gonna hear it again. Aurelio is a fucking asshole, we all know that, and we know because _we're_ the ones who deal with him on the daily! I ain't saying he didn't do nothing wrong, but man, you really fucked everything up for everyone, you know that? He might let you be for a minute, but he's just gonna take it out on us meanwhile."

"That ain't my problem."

"It will be when none of _us_ decide to help you out,"

"Bitch, wh-why the fuck would I need your help? You all run for cover the second you see him! Meanwhile the second _I_ see him, it's fucking on! I just whipped out a gun and it was all _MMmmm ¿¡que dices?!_ " He sang loud and off-key in a painful falsetto. " _Mmm ¡¿que solo quisiste LO MEJOOOORR!? Claro que sí, Mmmm ¡¿que diCEEEEES!? Mmm ¡¿que fue para LA MAJOORRR!? ¡Claro que sí!_ "

" _¡Claro que sí!_ " Tesoro screeched along.

 _Tesoro you are officially my favorite person out of everyone here,_ Flug thought while he chugged a bit more.

"Yeah but like, for real, watch yourself little dude." another guy called out from the other side of the booth. "Lio ain't the type to just let shit go."

"Oh you _guyssss._ " Flug moaned. "I _know._ I know I know I knooooooow. I I know I know I know I know know know know know know knowknowknowknowknow I knooooooooooooooooooooooooooow. I did a bad thing. I know it. But, and listen carefully here, that bastard deserved it and I don't care."

Shooting Aurelio was the best thing he'd done all year, and yet everyone kept telling him he shouldn't have done it. Yes, he understood that it had made actually killing the man rather difficult, but understand this: IT FELT AMAZING! This man, who he'd been enamoured with for _years,_ had been completely at his mercy. Aurelio Cruz, the human puppeteer, had been utterly helpless against him. He'd bested a man everyone thought _untouchable._ All these _superhumans_ were terrified of him, and yet Rocinante Flugslys, all brain and no brawn, motherfucking REKT him. Fear _me,_ assholes. _FEAR ME!_

"Ok yeah, maybe he deserved it, but you don't think you might've overreacted just a _tiny_ bit?"

"No, no I don't. He needed to pay for what he did and I knew damn well no one else was gonna make him. I wasn't going to just let him get away with it."

"Oh my god, are we supposed to take this guy's whine fest seriously?" One of the other Gifted girls spoke up. "' _Whaa whaa whaa, people know I'm gay now and I'm dating Abe Lincoln! Worst. Thing. Ever!'_ Grow the fuck up, honey. Your dirty little secret would've came out sooner or later."

"You don't get to decide that!" He screamed at her. "You don't get to decide who I come out to! You don't get to decide who knows my personal business! _I_ decide that! No one else!"

"Oh boo hoo!" She snapped back, everyone between them sinking back into the booth to avoid confrontation. "When are _you_ going to have to deal with him again?! Is he in almost all _your_ classes?! Do _you_ see him everywhere you go?!"

"I do!" Tesoro shouted, with a lot more energy than Flug would've imagined. "Ever since he touched me I jumped every time I heard the lab door open! Every time I turn a corner I think about, 'What if he's right there!?' I don't know where his classes are and aren't! I got no way of knowing if he's around or not! And you're tight with him _Bianca!_ Ya can't be trusted!"

"Oh I _know_ you did not-"

"No, she's right!" Miguel flew to her defense. "You were right there with him when it happened weren't you?! And that's why Rodrigo ain't turned back yet isn't it?! You helped the bastard!" All eyes flew to the empty chair Rodrigo had pulled up. A few quick pats to the space revealed that Rodrigo wasn't even there anymore. He'd snuck off, who knew how long ago? How would they find him?

"Ok yeah, they did. Aurelio even tried to get _me_ to spread it around," Natalia admitted, trying to talk the group down. "I wouldn't do it, but not everyone can really say 'no' to him. Or like, they don't feel like they can. Most of the time, he's not... _that_ bad. He can be cool. But he can also be pretty...not cool. People are scared of the guy. And, yeah, they're not completely wrong to be. You might _think_ you know what Aurelio Cruz is like when he's pissed, but you don't. You just don't."

"Are you scared of a puppeteer, Natalia?"

"Not as much as these guys," She said jokingly, earning her a few dirty looks. "Mostly I just kinda feel for him, you know? Look, growing up Gifted, it's not as fun as it looks. We got problems same as everybody else. I'm just a speedster, I don't have it as bad as some of the rest here, but no one's life is perfect."

Perla flung herself off the guy next to her. "Tell me about it! You know how, how many Playboy Bunny jokes I heard as a *hic* a kid? A _lil'_ lil' kid?" She continued drinking herself into a stupor. "Learnin' to fight was the only way my mom let me outta the house..."

"And you're damn good at it!" The guy said with gusto. His name might've been...Juan? The hybrid didn't respond, just slumped back over onto his broad shoulder.

"So...you're sayin' he's got it rough?" Flug asked, trying very hard not to vomit. "That...does not excuse what happened. Like...at all."

"And I'm not trying to excuse it. Just, like, explain it. Everything happens for a reason, even a bad one. He's under a lot of pressure-"

"Girl, we're _all_ under a lot of pressure!" Miguel butted in. "You know what it took just for me to get here? The rest of my cousins got to go play _fútbol_ and baseball, while I crammed every second of the day. Before school, between classes, after school, on weekends, over the break, I worked and worked and worked my _ass off._ So excuse me if I take one night off every once in a while to be a stupid kid and rot my brain." He took a big gulp of his drink. "It's the only real break I get anymore."

"Amen to that." Carlos raised his glass, along with a few others around the tables. Flug decided he could drink to that too, and toasted along with them. He guessed he wasn't the only one who needed to shut his mind off after all.

"Oh, how sad, your hard work paid off." Tomas said sarcastically. "You know what I spent all _my_ free time on? Guitar. And drums, and piano and absolutely anything to do with music because that's the only thing I've ever wanted to do. But I'm telekinetic. So of course I have more _important_ things to be doing."

"Ah c'mon, Tomas," Monica slapped the back of his head. "Telekinetics, speedsters, elementals, you're common types. Ain't nothin' special about being special."

"Yeah, so I gotta be better than every other one out there."

"Goddamn am I the only one happy to be here?" Natalia quickly downed three more shots. "Like, I know I act all carefree and shit, but it meant the world to me when I got my acceptance letter. No one really expected all that much from me, so I was stoked."

"Mmmmmmmmm me too. No one thought I could actually go _here,_ ya know? One of the best an' all that." Tesoro said, her head propped up with one arm. She traced the moisture from her drink limply. "I was psyched that I got in. An' now here I am, smokin' and drinkin' and throwin' it all away cuz I don't know what to do anymore."

"Ah what? Girl you're going places. You know that."

"Yeah sure, but where?"

"Whaa?"

"I came here, just kinda cuz I could. I didn't have no _plan._ All I knew was, I had to go. All I evvvvvvvv'r heard was 'go to college, it'll open _soooooooooo_ many doors for you, doesn't even matter what you study,' so...I worked hard, made it _here,_ and now I dunno what to do. I guess I'll end up working at some lab, bein' second to some show-off with a shiny superpower like all of you!" She grinned lopsidedly, throwing her arms around Flug and Hector. "Not like I can just quit now, after all I done just to get here. I can't do that to my mom...my dad...my lil' sis..." She slumped over, resting her head on Flug's shoulder.

Well, wasn't that scarily similar to his own situation? Flug never wanted this either. Any of it. Oh he was smart enough to be here, his whole life was a testament to his intellect and technological genius, but he never wanted this life. He wanted to fly. He wanted away from all of this. Why else had he joined the Air Force, when the path of education was so easy and open to him? It was what his parents had wanted for him. Oh yes, he had his little hobby and he ate up all this aviation stuff, but wouldn't he be better suited to putting his _real_ talents to good use? Wouldn't that be best for him? He could really make something of himself if he just refined his craft a bit further. And just look at the alumni roster of this _Universidad._ His name could be there someday, alongside people who changed the future. Who changed the _world._ If he just applied himself, he could probably attend with a full academic scholarship. Maybe schedule an appointment with the guidance counselor and see if there was anything that could be done to get a few of his language arts and literature grades up? Numbers and formulas he understood perfectly, sentences and grammar and articulation however eluded him. As was probably shown by the stuttering problem he'd developed, and how deeply closed off he'd become from his peers. Wouldn't hurt to try and work on his social skills either.

So he left. He put his foot down and left. Applied to the Air Force, even though he could go literally anywhere else and be safe and secure and studious, because he wanted to fly planes. And if it did anything for his body and self-esteem, that was a bonus. Turned out it did, because that year of training as a cadet was simultaneously the best and worst gym class he'd ever had. Oh it was hard, it had bruised him up harder than anyone else ever could, but it was the best shape he'd ever been in and would probably ever be in. Not to mention his cute boyfriend right by his side, getting just as toned and developing muscle. Complimenting him on the little progress he made. He was far better with a firearm, and in the air.

Til he crashed again. And oh how it burned.

"We're all under a lot of pressure." Flug continued drinking.

"Yeah, an' what about you Mr. Plane Crash? Are you as miserable as the rest of us?"

"Pretty much. I'm just here because the Air Force tends not to take you back when you and your buddy crash a plane and end up killing over twenty people. That and I fucked up my eyes. It was probably mostly the killin' people part." Well now, that required a good hard chugging to keep those memories buried in the past where they belonged. When he emptied his bottle and faced the group again, it was to a bunch of wide-eyed stares.

"Bruh what the fuck?"

"Yep. There's just, so...so fucking much back there," He shook his head, pointing behind him. God he had a headache. "Trust me, you don't want _any_ of what I got inside me."

"Shit, you right. I don't." Hector said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

Flug just laughed. "I never knew we were _all_ so fucking depressed! We should've came out sooner!"

"Yeah, yeah you totally should've!" Tesoro proclaimed, unsteadily sitting upright. She jabbed him harshly in the chest. "I never knew yyooooouuuuuu were gay. But, I promise, it won't change a thing."

"Promise?"

"Mmm Hmmmm," She held up a pinky, breaking down into giggles. "An, and if anyone gives you AAAAANNNNYYYYYY more trouble, you just tell me! I dunno how to fight but I swear I will throw down for YOU!" She flung her arms around crazily, with no coordination. Wow, even _he_ could do better than that. "You an' Black Hat shoulda came to me, I'd have given that bastard one for messin' with you two, and one for that crap he tried to pull on me!"

"Yeah, me too!" Cynthia raised a fist in the air. "Fuck that guy!"

"Y'all are some damn fools," Jason shook his head.

"Oh like you wouldn't punch him in the face if you could."

"I mean..."

Flug just had to laugh, _Jason you fucking hypocrite._ He turned to Tesoro. "You know, your name really suits you, Tesoro."

"You too, Rocin..." She slumped over again, going almost completely limp.

"So I really _am_ a useless old donkey?" He asked her drunk and unresponsive ass. "Gee, thanks Tess."

Ok, that might not be exactly what "Rocinante" meant, but, semantics.

"Not to be devil's advocate again, but," Natalia took another four shots. "You see what the rest of us deal with, and compared to him, we're nothing special in the slightest. The bar is higher for him than it is for us. We're a dime a dozen, he's one in a million. So, the guy's kind of perpetually on edge."

"If he's one in a million, that would mean there's 7,500 others just like him." Cristian drunkenly stated.

As everyone let that sink in, Flug turned it over in his head. Something didn't seem right about that. Was he...was he just dividing by the total world population? Oh God dude, that was so inaccurate it _hurt._ Flug dipped his finger into what little condensation was left on his bottle and tried to round the numbers. Ok so, less than half, 45% was a good estimate...roughly 3,000,370,000, divided by a million... 3,375. Give or take a few, what, thousand? So out of all the Gifted people in the world, there were potentially about 3,375 people with the same abilities as Aurelio Cruz. Sure, it didn't sound like a lot on a planet of over seven billion, but the thought of over three thousand Aurelio's walking around was pretty terrifying.

Suddenly everyone was screaming, making Flug (and a few others) jump in their seats and frantically look around to see what was up. And get terrible motion sickness in the process.

It was the countdown. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!

As everyone was toasting, because that's what you do, Flug faintly heard someone somewhere ask if anyone had grapes. Oh yeah, the grapes. Guess he wouldn't be having the best luck this year. Ehhhhhhhhhh...whatever. Flug pulled out his phone, really more just to have something to do.

"You gonna call your boyfriend?" Someone asked.

"Nah," Flug said. It was loud. He felt dizzy. "Text will be fine." Assuming he could type actual words.

"How is he?"

"Oh JESUS would you people stop!?" Flug screamed out. "Stop asking how I am! Stop asking me how Black Hat is! Just stop stop stop!"

"We just wanna help-"

"I know, but goddamn is it annoying! All I want is to just life my fucking life! I had to hide at home, I had no one at school, I lost whatever I could have had as a pilot, so I then I come here, an-an-and Aurelio's here, th-then this madman in a top hat shows up and, and, and..." His eyes were tearing up, and he felt like he'd lost the ability to speak. Which is debatably a good thing, since he was about to say _And then this madman in a top hat shows up talking about how he wants to rule the world, and I sold him my soul and am going to work for him for the rest of my life, and now I'm pretending to date him for the sake of not arousing suspicion, which completely backfired, but we're still going along with it cuz maybe we_ do _kind of like each other?_

Flug rested his head on the table. It smelled bad. And felt wet. His phone was right next to him, so he figured he may as well send that text to Black Hat. He limply raised an uncooperative hand and fumbled around on the touch screen. He wasn't sure if what he sent was legible, but he sent Black Hat something.

"I think I'm gonna go get some air."

"Yeah, me too."

"Anyone want a smoke?"

"Sounds good, let's go."

"Can you help me take Perla to the car? I think we're callin' it a night."

"Fucking pussies." Flug said loudly. "All that power and you don't do shit. You're all gonna be great heroes someday. For sure."

"You think anybody ever asked us if we wanted to be heroes?"

Flug guessed not, but once again, not his problem. He had _plenty_ of his own, he wasn't adding any unnecessary baggage anytime soon. He could barely handle his own issues, how was he supposed to handle theirs? He turned his head, looking off at the bar. Seeing this one couple, wrapped around each other. Kissing, petting, squeezing. Might be moaning, he was too far away to hear. All... _publicly._ God he was starting to feel some kind of way. Like...sick. He felt kind of sick.

"Wow, look at them go." Someone next to him remarked. Flug wasn't sure who. He didn't really respond, he just continued staring. "I've never kissed anyone for New Years." Flug kept on ignoring them. There was something familiar about the intense way those two were going at it. So passionate and unhindered. Like no one else in the world existed but them. "You ever had a New Year's kiss, Rocinante?"

 _-And suddenly he was back there, watching the fireworks, hands intertwined and sitting side by side. For the first time, Rocinante didn't have to question if Julio was being serious, or if he was just playing around, or if he really meant it, or anything. The look on his face made it clear. His usual half-smile and that little playful gleam in his eyes were both absent._

" _N-No." Rocinante managed to cough out. He coughed because he had no other way to really play it off. Putting his high school days behind him and being determined that the stutter would remain a distant memory. "No, I never have."_

 _Julio tilted his head mischievously, a shadow of a smirk on his lips. "Really? A tall, smart cutie like you has never rang in the new year with a kiss before?"_

 _Oh God he called him smart and cute in the same sentence. Hopefully his mad blush would be obscured by the fireworks. Ooh, a red one! Perfect! It'll look like glow from that! "No."_

" _Well then," Julio leaned over. "Can I be your first?"-_

"Hey man, did you hear me?" That same person tapped him on the shoulder a few times. Flug finally looked up to see who it was.

"Oh heyyyyyyy Luis." He greeted him drunkenly. "What's up?"

"I was asking if you've ever kissed anyone for New Years."

"Once, a couple years ago."

"What was his name?"

"Julio."

"That's a nice name."

"Mmmmm," He groaned. He rubbed at his eyes. He really didn't feel well.

"Was he one of the people you killed in the Air Force?"

"Nnnnnnnooo." Flug groaned. "Just...maimed..."

"Did he deserve it?"

"Not really. I didn't mean to. I feel kinda bad about it."

"And everyone else?"

"Oh, I meant to do that..." He admitted. "...Mostly..."

"We should really hang out more."

"Ehhhhhhhhhh..." Why was everyone so drawn to him these days? Could he go back to his life pre-Main Character status? "So...what's up with you?"

"Not much. I just figured now was a good time to get your address again."

"Huh?"

Luis laughed a little. "Well, you aren't driving yourself home. And neither is Hector, he's been puking in the bathroom for the past ten minutes."

Flug laughed so loud _he_ nearly puked. Ugh, his body felt like trash but he was in a pretty good mood, all things considered. "Man, like...have you _reeeeeaally_ been here this whole time? I can't, I can't remember you doin' or sayin' shit since we left my apartment. Are you even drunk?"

"I don't drink. But I have been here this whole time."

"You don't drink?"

He shook his head. "I learned a long time ago that me and alcohol just don't mix."

"Like...how though? How can you just sit here with the rest of us not drinkin'? How you do that? Don't people just shove drinks in your face anyway?"

"People don't really notice me if I don't want them to," He said, smiling strangely. "It's a gift."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Flug asked. "Cuz I'd fuckin' _love_ to be under ev'rybodies radar right now."

"I bet you would. You and your boyfriend."

"Ahhhhh, you aren't gonna give me shit for that too are you?"

"No, not at all. I couldn't care less about your love life."

"Well thank God for small miracles."

"I do care about what you did to Aurelio though."

"Fuck. Man, I've heard it from my boo, I've heard it from fuckin' _Super Friends Jr_ over there, I'm done. I did what I did and you know what? I'd do it again."

"You got me all wrong Rocinante." He gave him another odd smile, and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Between you and me, he deserves every terrible thing you could think of." Luis grabbed one of Flug's arms and lifted him up. "Now, let's get you home."

"T-Tess!" He yelled, latching onto his drunken friends' limp arm. "We-" Oh no, threw up in his mouth a little. Ew. "We gotta take Tess!"

Luis stopped. "That's right, she went back for you, didn't she? Then we won't leave her. Hey Nat! I think we better start rounding these guys up!"

"Who- oh. Yeah, good thinking. C'mon guys, time to go!" Natalia zoomed inside and out, making sure everyone was accounted for and no one was left behind. What a good friend.

"C...Carolin!" He exclaimed. "Aaaaaaaah, that was bugging me! _That's_ her name! Carolin! The one who makes everything go all glitchy!"

"Oh her, she was a real problem in my demonstration." Luis said, struggling to carry both Flug and Tesoro on his shoulders.

"Guess to take care of her, you gotta do things the ol' fashioned way," Flug slurred, leaning his whole weight onto Luis.

"Yeah...I guess you do," Luis managed to choke out as he somehow got all three of them outside and into a car. He left for a few minutes to find Hector and Miguel and drove off.

* * *

Translations:

 _mi guapo hijo que amo tanto! = my handsome son I love so much!_ (Spanish)

 _MMmmm ¿¡que dices?!_ _Mmm ¡¿que solo quisiste LO MEJOOOORR!? Claro que sí, Mmmm ¡¿que diCEEEEES!? Mmm ¡¿que fue para LA MAJOORRR!? ¡Claro que sí! =_ [My weak ass attempt at translating Jason Derulo's "Mmm Whatcha Say?"] _MMmmm whatcha say?! Mmm that you only MEANT WEEEEEELL!? Well of course you did, Mmm whatcha sAAAAAAY!? Mmm that it's all for THE BEEEEEEEST!? Of course it is!_ (Spanish)

* * *

Notes:

Sorry if it was a little hard to keep track of who was who. But I hope you enjoyed!

And if you're reading this on Sept. 5th, it's my birthday! And I'd just **_love_ **some comments :)


	30. Chapter 30: Normal

It took Flug longer than it should have to realize that he wouldn't be able to just pass out. He had figured that just being drunk meant he'd lose consciousness eventually, but failed to take into account that he'd lost his natural internal clock that told his body "Hey, it's time to sleep,". In his alcohol fueled haze, he remembered he _did_ still have a case of beer given to him by his cousin Enrico for Christmas, and that it _had_ been chilling in the fridge for almost a full week. The only trouble was floundering his way from the couch, where he'd collapsed as soon as Luis set him loose in his apartment, all the way to the fridge.

He wondered, as he attempted not to roll onto the hardwood floor of his living room, if the only way he'd ever be able to sleep off a night of drinking would be to drink himself into unconsciousness. Because as it stood, he didn't see how else he'd be able to accomplish that. He wasn't able to sleep off his hangover naturally. But wouldn't getting drunker just make it worse when he finally woke up? What was he supposed to do, just lie there and wait for the alcohol to work it's way out of his system?

He remembered, after maybe an hour or two, that supposedly coffee helps to sober up. Hey, Flug has had worse excuses to fill his coffee pot. Drunkenly and drowsily (yeah, he still got drowsy, you figure that one out) getting up and stumbling to the kitchen, trying his hardest not to spill any water or precious coffee grounds, was not fun and he promised himself he was going to make a genuine effort to curb his drinking. The absolute _last_ thing he needed in his life was to become an alcoholic. There, now he had a New Years resolution: Do not become an alcoholic. Far more realistic than coming out to his parents. Mmmmm, just the smell of the full pot of brewing coffee wafting through the air made him feel a bit like himself again. Finishing it made him feel even better. A few pills in his system and he felt perfectly normal, ready to go on with life.

For a few days, things were calm. He went to work, he went home, and he had no interactions with other human beings until he went back to work. Finally, a return to normalcy. Although normally he supposed he wouldn't be building a mini-robot prototype right in his apartment all night, but that was more something from his _old_ normal. The one where he slept and ate regularly and shamefully semi-cyber-stalked Aurelio Cruz on late nights. Each time swearing it was the last, and each time knowing it wasn't. Huh. When _was_ the last time he'd checked in on him? He thought it may have been...around the time he first met up with Black Hat at Cafe Triste? Wow, it had actually been a while. It felt like it was such a long time ago, that night Black Hat had asked him out for coffee and changed everything.

Well, perhaps it would be more accurate to say that Flug calling him back changed everything. The ball _really_ got rolling the second he started actually entertaining the idea of going along with his mad plan for world domination. So much had happened in such little time as, what was it, two or three months now? Some of it he was actually kind of happy about. He didn't miss sleep much, he was learning to control his sensations, he could never have imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd ever be able to go up against Aurelio Cruz. Much less be victorious!

Flug was trying to think positively. So, he probably wouldn't be able to finish what he started anytime soon. He was, as Black Hat said, going to take the time to learn how to do this whole "villain" thing right. He would have his revenge, when he was properly prepared to enact it professionally. Flug also thought that there might be a possibility of things being...sped up a bit? As people had mentioned on New Years, Aurelio wasn't the type to just let something like this go. He wouldn't let Flug get away with making him look vulnerable and weak. And if Aurelio started to become more of a threat (annoyance) to, say, Black Hat's _plans_...whatever they may be...might not the man be willing to take a risk and end him sooner? He was actually kind of hoping Aurelio _would_ try something, put himself right in his crosshairs. He was having such fun daydreaming scenarios of Aurelio's demise, it was pretty much his new favorite past time when work got slow. He wondered if it would be anything like what he imagined. He supposed he was going to find out, once Black Hat found a good place to take kidnapped people to kill them.

Oh, speaking of that, Black Hat was waiting for him outside his place of work.

Flug honest to God did not know how he was supposed to react to that. Should he be frightened? He'd suspected Black Hat was more than well aware of his part-time workplace for a while now, so this shouldn't be all that surprising or scary. It was just...why was he there? He'd never done this before. Why was he doing it now? What was the reason? Was he _trying_ to scare Flug? Why would he do that? Was he mad or something? They hadn't so much as texted since New Years (a very short _Feliz Año Nuevo_ and nothing more). Black Hat had never done anything like this before. He'd always called ahead, or established that he was going to show up at whatever time/place. They'd made a system, and they'd both stuck to it. Comfortably. Predictable. Securely. And yet there Black Hat was, calmly leaning against his rental car, staring right at him, parked directly across the street, physically impossible for Flug to miss as he's walking out the door with one earbud in already.

It wasn't easy to tell, but Black Hat didn't look especially happy. He didn't exactly look angry either, though Flug didn't think his expression would be any easier to decipher when he got closer. He couldn't help but feel it had something to do with New Years. Like...he didn't know, Black Hat had some issue with Flug not updating him on his social life? Was he offended that Flug didn't ask his permission before going out? Was Black Hat expecting him to be available at every hour of the day? Everytime he snapped his fingers? Well, someone was taking the "Master" role a bit seriously, weren't they?

And what's a spineless twig to do but cross the street and ask, "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all." The man twisted his neck, producing some horrendous cracking sound. _Oh God please don't do that again that noise is just bad._ "I thought it'd be quicker if I picked you up here instead of from your apartment."

"Yeah, yeah it saves some time." _But you couldn't have sent a quick heads up text? Call me? Something? Anything!?_

"The place I have in mind today is a bit closer than the last ones, so hopefully it won't take as long this time." He was already going around and opening the passenger side door for Flug.

"That's good." Although he felt that wasn't really saying much. Flug wasn't too reassured with Black Hat's demeanor either. Perhaps this was just what he was like when things got serious? Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? That he took it seriously? Would Flug really want to spend the rest of his life working under someone who didn't take it seriously? Maybe he was just put off that he hadn't found a place that fit whatever inane criteria he had.

"Hungry?"

"No, thank you." Flug would really prefer to just get this over with and go home. He didn't want it being any longer than it needed to.

"Music?" Black Hat was already messing around with the car radio.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Flug wasn't really in the mood to talk all that much, so music was an immensely welcomed distraction. Though Black Hat didn't seem to be able to find anything he liked and settled for something Flug didn't recognize or particularly care for. Then again nothing stood out to him either, so he wasn't going to complain.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh he didn't want to talk, because he had no clue what to say, but this song wasn't doing its job of drowning out the silence properly! Flug tried to just stare out the window, observing the outside world quietly as they drove, but his eyes kept drifting back to Black Hat. Who wasn't so much as sparing a glance at him! At least, not that Flug noticed. He also hadn't touched him like he used to. Which Flug should probably be appreciating, since he still wasn't sure exactly how physical he wanted to be with Black Hat, but it was just something he did so often that the absence of it was strange.

And with the already strange vibe Black Hat was giving off, Flug just couldn't find it in him to relax.

They came to a stop at a red light. Driving past them were a bunch of old restored cars. Things from the 40s or 50s, maybe? All driving in a line like they were together. Maybe they were all in the same group? The same group of people who like to buy and fix up old cars? They all seemed to be different models, though nothing Flug could name. He didn't know much about them but he could still appreciate the workmanship.

Then they saw it. The sixth or seventh car in line.

"Hello," Black Hat said, eyeing the car as it drove past. "Is there a car show in town?"

Flug was more of a plane guy than a car guy, but even he'd admit that the car was nice. It was an old classic car like the others, he still didn't know the specific type, low to the ground and painted this gorgeous shade of black that had such a nice sheen to it. It also seemed to be the only one of the line up with any sort of backseat, making it look kind of boxy in comparison to the others in the line up. Or maybe it was the trunk. It seemed to be pretty spacious.

Note to self: Do not be surprised if Black Hat turns up one day in that exact car with nothing but an evil grin as his explanation.

"You liked the black one the best, huh?" Flug asked, trying to do _something_ about this uneasy silence between them.

"Yes," Black Hat said with a menacing grin. It actually kind of helped Flug relax. _There_ was the Black Hat he'd grown accustomed to! "It's a station wagon, not the best in terms of speed or handling but they have a _lot_ of cargo space."

"Enough to fit a person?"

"Multiple."

"It _was_ the perfect color for you,"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Um, what was that thing you said before? About having specific tastes, or something? I think that car would really suit you."

"I think you're right," Black Hat clamped a hand on Flug's shoulder. Ahhh, implied references to criminal activity and toeing the line between platonic and romantic interaction! Normalcy! "I think that might be just what I've been looking for."

Black Hat flashed him a smile, just for a second before he had to turn back to the road. For some reason, it made Flug feel funny. Like Black Hat was talking about him and not the car. Or maybe as well as the car. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, just...why did this keep coming up when they talked about cars? Weird.

At least the drive was a little less tense.

Black Hat had been telling the truth, this place _was_ closer than the previous ones had been. It had only taken maybe 35 minutes to get here. Though Flug was a little confused by the location. Yeah, Black Hat probably knew what he was doing (he damn well better if he was going to go around taking souls and making unsuspecting college students his hench-people for life), but Flug couldn't help but question it sometimes.

"Isn't this place a little, uhhh, crowded? Won't other people be around when we're...you know?"

"Not if we come after hours."

"Aren't there cameras? Or like, alarms?"

"Not here," Black Hat grinned, stepping out. "Usually you'd look for places that had those little bits of extra security, but in our case, the less eyes on us the better."

"Makes sense," Flug said under his breath, following his boss. Ok, sure, he could see a storage unit being a decent makeshift murder dungeon. They get their own lock, they're inconspicuously hidden among other people, anyone in this dingy place could probably have their silence bought with either Black Hat's pocket money or the threat of death at the hands of Flug's inventions. And like he'd said; soundproofed, sterilized, surgical. This wasn't going to be some filthy little hole in the wall, it was going to be the testing area for their lethal weapons.

Well, if Black Hat liked what he saw it would be.

"Hey," said a large man by the entrance. "You the guy who called?"

"Yes," Black Hat said smoothly. "I just want to make sure it's big enough for what we need before I make a decision."

"Yeah yeah, you said so before. We got five units available, if location matters to you."

"Point them out."

"We got numbers 3, 5, 11, 16, and 20."

"Twenty's all the way at the back?" Black Hat pointed down the line of units.

"You got it."

"Show me that one."

The man lead them off. Hopefully not too concerned with whatever they needed the space for. Or what they might keep inside. Or what was with The Dandy Man over here. Hopefully he, as well as everyone previously, would just assume that Black Hat was a) very eccentric, and b) insanely particular for whatever reason and not think too hard about it. He motioned to Flug. "And who's he?"

"I'm, um-"

"He's my partner." Black Hat said simply. In a tone which seemed to imply that it would be in everyone's best interest to leave it at that.

The man seemed to look Flug up and down out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his mouth shut. Flug had to wonder what he thought that term meant. As well as how exactly _had_ Black Hat meant it? Like...business partners? I mean, you _could_ say they were in business together, but being that Black Hat was the established boss, well, they weren't exactly partners. So then, had he meant _romantic_ partners? That _was_ supposed to be their cover story, and Flug supposed he was okay with Black Hat insinuating such to total strangers. In a very online comic "I GUESS!" kind of way. Partners in crime? That might be the most technically correct way to look at it. Though it wasn't like people just casually said that so that _couldn't_ have been it so-

Why on earth could Flug not go two damn minutes without over-analyzing something to the point of mild panic?

The man opened up the storage unit, snapping Flug out of his internal mental breakdown. "So, it's about 200 square feet. You can fit a car in here, a small boat maybe, two or three rooms worth of furniture and then some. Any large equipment you might need to store away, you could probably get it all in there. Might have to take it apart but hey, so long as it fits, right? Fluorescent lighting, it's own electricity, power strips' in the back," He pointed off, allowing the two of them in to explore. "You're free to drive on through, just be mindful of everyone else. It's all concrete, so it's sturdy. Very secure."

"Mmmmm," Black Hat hummed, eyeing the walls critically. The flickering fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling made a slightly annoying buzz that Flug tried to ignore. Not having a clear idea of what would make this place stand out from the rest, Flug flitted his gaze around aimlessly. He acted like he was checking the space out, totally imagining all the stuff they could set up, in the back of his head wondering if this place could provide enough power to build a more accurate prototype of a Hat-Bot. Make it the exact size he wanted, get a perfect example of how it could be. Much easier to see what works and what doesn't at full scale right from the start. Also much easier to estimate total production costs and time required for the armada Black Hat wanted to have. Which, in all honesty, was exactly what Flug wanted to create. A perfect fleet of giant destructive robots. It was like he was making his childhood dreams come true! But with more hats.

"Sooooo..." Flug leaned over towards Black Hat. "What do you think?"

"Good amount of space," He said softly, Flug assumed it was so the guy showing them the place didn't overhear much. "Only one entrance, if the vents aren't too big. Concrete on it's own is good to muffle sound, and we can line it with other things to decrease what little might get out. The lighting strikes me as a bit cliché, but I really do want to hurry up and get started. It'd also be convenient to just drive up and unload all our things right here."

"Yeah, yeah, better than having to carry everything in from parking."

"Mmm hmmm," Black Hat turned towards the entrance, where the man still stood. "Are there any limitations to what we can store here?"

"So long as you're not trying to live out of it, or keep living things in it, you're fine."

Black Hat looked to Flug. "Well, _that_ won't be a problem. Would there be any issue if we, say, modified it a bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe change the lighting fixture, attach a few things to the walls, hang something from the ceiling, I don't know, paint? We might be using this a while."

"I mean..." The guy rubbed the back of his head, and seemed to dart his eyes back and forth between the two of them. "We try and give everyone their privacy. We don't really inspect the units, unless we get a complaint, so as long as you're not doing anything illegal I guess it's fine. As far as the painting thing goes, I mean, it's your space as long as you're paying for it. You can do whatever you want, so long as it doesn't bother anyone. Just be discreet, I guess."

"Oh, we will be." Black Hat said. Flug silently agreed. Yep. They'd be very discreet. And they would totally _not_ be doing anything illegal here. No sir.

"So you like what you see?"

"Yes, yes I do. I'll take it."

"Great," The man clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly. "Just come on back with me and fill out all the forms and such. First months' half-off."

They followed the man back to what Flug guessed was the main office. He and Black Hat talked a bit more, legal stuff or something, Flug was more preoccupied with how things were moving forward. Oh, the suspense has been killing him! He was glad Black Hat had finally settled on a place and now they could start to prep their little kill-room. Which meant that soon, they'd be testing the Stun Gun. He was so relieved that they'd finally found a place. Things were actually happening!

He let Black Hat take care of the paperwork, not really listening to what was being said. Flug just kind of paced in the background of whatever was going on over there. Black Hat knew what he was doing. If Flug needed to do anything, Black Hat would call him over. The man went to the back for some reason, maybe he needed to get more papers or something. Flug wondered what he should do now. Black Hat was just leaning back on the countertop, braced on his elbows, not looking at anything in particular. Should Flug say something? Like what? _Hey, we finally got ourselves a torture chamber, partner! High five!_

Oh yeah, that. Now was a good time to ask about that.

"So..." Flug swung his arms around to release some of this nervous tension building up inside. "Partners."

"Huh? Oh. Yes, I like that term very much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's ambiguous, and invasive to ask about. No one really asks what you mean when you say it unless it becomes _actually_ relevant. Unless perhaps someone's a huge idiot and asks like it's any of their business."

"You don't need to tell me that. I'm gay too, you know."

Black Hat was silent for a second. "Actually, I'm pansexual."

"Oh." Flug stopped pacing. "Oh, that's...um...that's being attracted to all genders, right?"

"It's closer to gender not being a factor, if that makes sense."

"So it's more, like, 'whatever,' for you?"

"Something like that."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks for telling me."

"That's it?" Black Hat flashed a wry smile. "No, 'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' or anything?"

"Didn't really matter sooner," Flug shrugged, smiling gently back. "Sorry I just assumed."

Black Hat waved him off. "It's fine."

Well...okay then. Flug was feeling pretty good about today. They'd found a decent place to make a murder dungeon, yay. He and Black Hat were partners, the term...open to interpretation. Black Hat was pansexual. Hey, neat. Flug wasn't sure if he'd known anyone pansexual before, he hoped he didn't say something ignorant. Well, Black Hat would surely tell him if he did. Oh man he hoped he hadn't said anything stupid before, without even realizing it.

What he did realize was that Black Hat had been expecting him to react...badly. _No, 'why didn't you tell me sooner?'_ The way he'd looked when he'd said that, like he'd been expecting he'd have to explain not coming out earlier. Had previous partners acted like that? Like he'd been hiding something that changed who he was? Or rather, how they saw him? He'd expected Flug would do the same? As if his sexuality had anything to do with him as a person? Shouldn't he know Flug better than that? Was that really what he thought of him?

Well...that might not be the reason exactly. Maybe it wasn't that he _expected_ Flug to act that way, but he was _prepared_ for it. Just in case. Because you never are 100% certain that someone won't act like that. Like you were _hiding_ something. Like you _have_ to come out right when you meet someone. Even your own family aren't guaranteed to be accepting and understanding, and yet they expect you to take that chance. Flug now thought that he should just be appreciative that Black Hat came out to him and now try to focus on not being unknowingly prejudiced. It wasn't like being gay exempted him of that.

He should be respectful of his... _partner_...he's been respectful of him after all.

Flug walked over and leaned back on the countertop next to Black Hat. He wondered if it would be okay if he, say, rested his hand near Black Hats. Or would that be weird? Would it be weird to just let his hand kind of reach over near his, not holding it _no_ certainly not. But if Black Hat just so happened to move over a few centimeters and Flug just so happened to end up _kind of_ holding his hand, would that be weird? Surely not! They'd done much more than freaking _handholding_ why would that be weird? They'd kissed and groped and Black Hat's tongue had spent a considerable amount of time in Flug's mouth so why the hell would it be weird to hold his goddamned hand!?

Maybe because they'd sort of gone right to kissing and things beyond, and had skipped over little things like hand holding. At least, while alone. In public, they _had_ started to act a bit... _closer._ Hell, Black Hat had basically escorted him everywhere after _the incident_ during Finals Week. He'd offered his arm, and Flug had taken it. He'd walked together with him, holding onto his arm...and his hand. They'd already held hands! Wasn't that how Flug's hand had gotten hurt? They'd been holding hands, they saw Black Hat's car, they both got fucking pissed and Black Hat had squeezed really hard and hurt Flug's hand. They'd already held hands! No big deal! Matter of fact, it had happened _twice!_ He'd done it at breakfast! Black Hat had just reached out and held his hand! Sure, he'd indirectly kind of threatened him too (or maybe he just always seemed vaguely threatening), but he'd been holding his hand and that was the thing Flug was freaking out about right now! Wait, Black Hat might've done it even _earlier_ in their relationship (oh God that word again) as well. Like around the time they gotten acquainted at Cafe Triste. They'd held hands plenty of times before! There was nothing special about it at all!

So why was Flug still so hesitant to reach over and initiate it for once!? Black Hat had done it, multiple freaking times, why couldn't Flug? Why couldn't _he_ initiate stupid little things like that!? It was goddamn hand holding, nothing more, and no one would even see it! Wasn't _that_ Flug's big issue with public displays of affection? Someone seeing? No one would, that was for sure! I mean, the more he waited the more likely someone would walk in and see it so if he really wanted to do this then he better do it now before the moment was gone! If he wanted to hold hands with his pretend-boyfriend so badly why couldn't he just do it!?

Oh...oh yeah. Black Hat was just his _pretend-_ boyfriend. It was all a ruse. Everything was just an act to serve as their cover story. Sure, the line blurred a bit here and there, but there _was_ a line. Wasn't there? Would holding his hand be crossing that line? If Flug did that right now, would that be... _wrong?_ Would he be getting _too_ into their little scheme? It would probably be fine if they _were_ in front of people, strangely enough. If Black Hat gave him any sort of weird look, Flug could claim that he was just acting like he thought normal boyfriends did. Black Hat had said there was little point in being private about things anymore, and that may carry over to the next semester. Either way, it gave Flug a way out of it. In case he was going too far. It was just for anyone who might be watching. Just to convince anyone who might be suspicious that they were a perfectly normal couple. They were all alone right now, why put on a show if no one would see it?

The man came back, both Black Hat and Flug signed whatever pieces of paper were put in front of them, and all there was left to do was to take Flug home.

"Well, we got our own little kill-room now," Flug said as he got back into Black Hat's rental car.

"Yes, and it was about time, too. This place should suffice until our headquarters is complete. Or we find something better. It'll be far more convenient to handle these things from the privacy of our home in the future."

"I bet. It kind of makes me wish that one of us had a house right now."

"Ehhhh, neighbors would still be a concern. Though it is a little easier to explain away why a room in your home is soundproofed."

"Won't neighbors be a concern in Hatsville, too? Or are we going to be the scary hat mansion at the top of some lone creepy hill?"

"I'd be less worried about it in a town I owned. And what the hell are you talking about? We're not going to be on a hill. Is that from a movie?"

"Did all the paperwork go through?"

"Yep. You're looking at a man who owns a town." Black Hat grinned in a proud, fiendish way. The very expression of _Be Impressed._

"Great, now it's just a matter of it being built."

"It will take a while," Black Hat admitted. "Are you sure you aren't hungry? You don't want to stop anywhere?"

"Sure. You pick. Whatever you're in the mood for."

* * *

Progress went slow. There was only so much Black Hat could stuff in the trunk (and backseat) of his rented prius. And he only showed up at Flug's place of work every other day or so. It was making Flug kind of antsy. He much rather preferred having whatever he needed at the ready and his hours unlimited so he could sit and work nonstop until he was finished. Just remind him to go to the bathroom and eat something every few hours and he was good. Maybe not _healthy,_ but he'd live. He'd bring this up with Black Hat, if he had any sort of clue how to ask _Why are we not spending more time on the murder dungeon?_ without actually saying _Why are we not spending more time on the murder dungeon?_ He felt really weird about how anxious he was to just get it done, especially since Black Hat didn't seem to be in any huge hurry. Ironic, since he'd only settled on this place because he wanted to get started. And Flug couldn't think of anything else Black Hat might be doing, so what was the deal?

Come on Black Hat, what else do you do with your life besides villain-ing? What else do you do with your time? What do you have to do other than this? Actually, what the hell else _did_ Black Hat do? Did he just hang around in his apartment with the black licorice rope of doom (a.k.a. Lil' Jack), waiting for something evil to do? Flug was tempted to ask that as well, but part of him didn't even want to know what Black Hat might get up to in his spare time. Wasn't much of Flug's business anyway, he was just his employee.

He wondered if Black Hat had found someone to kidnap yet. Targeting someone for that probably involved stalking them, didn't it? Learn their routine, decide when they'd be most vulnerable, start planning the actual abduction. Maybe that was what he did. Maybe he went out looking for potential victims. And sugar babies.

Oh God he'd hoped he'd forgotten about that.

Ooh, his phone dinged. Speak of the devil and he shall text you. At like one in the morning. Because, I don't know, he has insomnia?

 **I need to see you about the Stun Gun. Is six a good time to come by?**

Oh so _now_ he's back to asking when he should show up. Well that was good, wasn't it? They were getting back to normal, like Flug wanted. He responded, **Yeah that's fine**

 **Ok. Are you resting?**

 **I mean, I don't think I can so much as nap so...**

 **You could still do things. Didn't the contract say you could rest with meditation or something?**

Yeah, _or something._ Oh God he could never tell Black Hat about the kind of videos he watched at night. It was just too embarrassing! And weird. **Yeah, I could do that**

 **You should. Keep your mind sharp.**

 **You should be getting to bed too**

 **I am in bed.**

Flug was half-expecting Black Hat to send him some kind of casually sexy selfie to prove it. The other half of him was alarmed that he would apparently describe a picture of Black Hat in bed as "casually sexy". Luckily, no such thing was sent so he never had to face up to that thought ever again. In case Black Hat had been experimenting with poses, Flug premtively texted: **Well goodnight Black Hat.** There, that little conversation was shut down completely.

No reason to think about it (or Black Hat. In bed) any further.

None at all.

None. At. All.

* * *

Black Hat got right down to business and took the thing out of a pocket from inside his coat the minute Flug closed his apartment door behind him.

"I just want a quick refresher on how to use it. It's been a while since I've seen you do it and I need to make sure I know how to correctly."

"Oh, alright then. Hmmm, where to start?"

"How about with turning it on?"

Flug tried not to giggle out loud. "It's, ah, it's not like the ElecTrap where it needs to be turned on or anything. Well, I mean, this button over here is what will deactivate it once you're done, but other than that it just needs to be charged after you use it. Have you used it?"

"No."

"Then it should be good to go already. Just point and shoot like a regular gun. Deactivate when finished and pull the trigger again. No need for anything else."

"I see. I control how strong it will be with this knob, right?"

"Oh, no, that's for how many pulses, actually. Allowing for multiple shocks, even from a single hit. You change the voltage with these little buttons here, and it gives you the readout in amps up here."

"Alright, and what does it need to be set to when I'm securing our test subject?"

"About 100 milliamps. It should be set to that now. It's like the default."

"Ok." Black Hat said, eyeing the thing in his hand like he only now considered it a dangerous weapon. "So I shoot someone with this, and they will be paralyzed. Like before?"

"Yep. Just like with Aurelio."

"So then, I won't be able to touch them, will I?"

"What?"

"It seemed like you felt something when you punched him." Black Hat clarified. "You even said something about rubber gloves, I think? To protect yourself from the electricity?"

"Oh...oh yeah. Yes, uh, sorry, I guess I'd forgotten about that. Um..." Well shit. Now what? How were they going to do this if they couldn't transport their victim? How had this not come up before?! It immobilized people, sure, but if they couldn't so much as lay a hand on them without getting shocked, what was the point!? They couldn't just kill them right then and there! They couldn't do it just out in the open like that! What were they going to do?! How-

"Flug," Black Hat's voice shook Flug out of his little internal panic. "Do you happen to have any rubber gloves here right now?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I do."

"Could you bring them to me please?"

"Uhhh, ok." Flug said, trying to think of where he might've put them. He was sure he had some rubber gloves somewhere, he used them to keep from getting shocked when he was working with such high voltage electricity like the Stun Gun. And he'd probably been using them without even thinking about it while messing with the circuitry of the Hat-Bot prototype. Which meant they had to be... "Aha! Found them!" He held up the gloves and scurried back.

"Ah, good, good. These should work." Black Hat nodded to himself. Then he shot Flug.

Flug became aware of this after the sound registered, and sometime in between falling to the floor and actually hitting it. His next revelation was that his head and back hurt and his body as a whole felt weird. Kind of goosebumpy and so very stiff. He felt completely frozen in position. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the familiar buzz of electricity ringing in his ears and a slightly warm sensation somewhere on his midsection where (he assumed) Black Hat had fucking shot him.

Similar to before, it wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Especially since this wasn't at all like before, where he'd set something up and voluntarily paralyzed himself. This was someone else, who's motives were questionable in the best case scenario, shocking him stiff without any kind of warning. Flug tried to get his feelings under control, to be able to use his Soulless Super Powers and block everything out so he could think with a clear mind. He wasn't completely in control of his breathing right now, the only breaths he was able to take were shallow and short, making it hard to calm down completely.

He heard the sound of footsteps, possibly, everything was slightly muffled by the electric current making his hearing all fuzzy. He assumed it to be Black Hat, coming closer and observing. That thought did not help his already concerned state of mind. Actually, saying he was "concerned" was putting it lightly. Hell, even "distressed" didn't feel like it was doing it justice. Black Hat briefly bent over and looked down at his face, not really having any kind of emotion, not helping Flug to calm down in the slightest. Not doing anything but sending Flug's mind racing trying to think of some kind of logical explanation as to what on earth was happening! Then Black Hat was gone, out of Flug's line of sight, and if Flug could hyperventilate he'd surely be doing that right about now.

He vaguely heard Black Hat making some kind of grunt or something. He still couldn't see him, nor could he feel anything other than the electricity keeping him frozen, but he guessed that perhaps Black Hat had tried to touch him? Grab some part of him, maybe? Oh God what was he touching? What was he doing!? What was going on!?

AAAAAAAAAAAANNNND now he was moving! He couldn't feel it but he could sort of see the ceiling changing slightly and furniture move out of the corner of his peripherals as he was (he assumed) lugged off to so other room in his apartment. OK! This was apparently happening! Well, now Flug could fully confirm that he had indeed made a weapon of evil! Because being held completely still against one's will and unable to so much as fight back as one is dragged off to an unknown location for unknown purposes, is absolutely terrifying. He could only imagine what must go through someone's head when it's done by a complete stranger in the dead of night on top of it all! Hell, that alone might be enough to give someone a heart attack. Would that count as a marketable feature? _It can give people heart attacks! Not with the electricity, no, it's just that horrifying of an experience. Act now and get a second one half price! *with shipping._

Ok, the ceiling was about all he could really see and that was not giving him many clues as to where they might be heading. Was he still in the living room? Where was Black Hat taking him!? Ok ok ok, Flug just saw a door frame, so they must've gone through the hallway and were now...in Flug's bedroom, maybe? He didn't think this was the bathroom, and it certainly wasn't the kitchen. Flug didn't dare try and move on his own, it wasn't as if he'd be fast enough to get away in the event of...he didn't know, something that required him to flee for his life. This was Black Hat we were talking about here and sometimes Flug had no clue what to expect.

He was, however, slightly relieved when Black Hat deactivated the Stun Gun and Flug was able to move again. As well as breathe.

"Well, now we know that works." Black Hat said, scarily calm while Flug was left gasping on the floor. He peeled the rubber gloves off his hands. Which still had his usual gloves on under the rubber ones. "Good thing, too. Because if not, that would've made this thing practically worthless. How on earth did you think I'd be able to kidnap someone I couldn't touch?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Flug panted out, getting up on his elbows. He noticed he was indeed in his bedroom. "I g-guess I got so cau-caught up in making it lethal I-"

"Oh that's no problem, Flug." Black Hat knelt down to be at eye level with him. "I have no problem with you doing everything you can to make a real weapon. Until it comes at the cost of basic functionality. You created this originally as a device to immobilize and capture people. You can't say you've succeeded if you've only got half of the requirements."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry-"

"If I hadn't done this, what do you think would've happened if we'd actually used it?"

"I-"

"What would've happened, Flug? Tell me, what do you think would've happened if we'd gone ahead and tried to kidnap someone!?"

Flug flinched when he raised his voice. "I-I-I-ah-" He could barely think, let alone speak. It was taking all his brain power just to breathe! He couldn't tell what he was supposed to focus on- Black Hat shooting him with his own invention, how creepily nonchalant he was being about it, how he'd dragged him to his bedroom, why was he asking him so many questions? Why had he shot him? Why was he saying all these things? He sounded like he was scolding him, and some part of Flug thought what he was saying was true, but it wasn't fully registering. He felt like he'd done something wrong, but couldn't understand what. And now he was being asked to explain himself when he didn't even know what happened. Getting shot and dragged off like a fresh kill was already a shock to his senses, and now here he was being criticized for it. Wait, that might not be what's happening here. He had absolutely no clue what was going on anymore.

"Flug, this can't happen again." Black Hat said seriously, putting one hand on Flug's trembling shoulder. "If we hadn't caught this, we might've failed. We can't do that. Ever."

Flug gulped. Hard. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't-

"Flug, come here." Black Hat brought him close to his chest, which did stop Flug's pounding heart. Almost literally. Was he _hugging_ him? After _that!?_ "I gave you quite the scare, didn't I? I'm sorry about that. Are you hurt? Did it hurt you at all?"

"N-N-No," Flug sputtered out, still confused but able to respond to such a basic question. "Ju-Just, just when I h-hit the ground." He rubbed at the back of his head where he'd landed.

"That's all? Nothing else?" Black Hat lightly pet the spot himself. "It was painless?"

"Y-Yeah," _Just scary._

"That's good. I'm glad you weren't hurt. Will you be able to fix this little design flaw?"

"I, um, I-I, I d-d-don't think-"

"Shhhhhhhhh, deep breathes, my Pet." Black Hat held him closer, stroking the back of his head and neck. Careful not to touch where Flug had crash landed. "Breathe, and then speak."

"I, ah, I don't think I can really f-f-fix it." Flug said, worried about how Black Hat would react to hearing that. "Cuz, you know, I based all the electric stuff off of a ta-taser. And, those are just one short burst, so this kind of thing doesn't come up, ever. I-I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it. I'm so sorry, p-please-"

Black Hat shushed him again. "Calm down, and be quiet. We know that the rubber gloves work, so we'll still be able to get our test subject. This is why we test things, Flug, so we don't run into problems like this out in the real world. It's not enough just to commit crimes, we have to get away with them, too. And that's the hard part. We can't make mistakes like this. _**¿Entende?**_ "

"I-I think so?" Flug replied cautiously.

"Good," Black Hat cooed. "Then everything can go on according to plan. We just need to finish our kill-room, and then we can proceed with the experiment."

"Can't wa-wait," Flug said, still uneasy about what just happened. And about how oddly...intimate Black Hat was right now.

"Come on now Flug, you said so yourself that it didn't hurt. Besides, you don't really feel anything anymore. You just imagine you do. Now get up." Black Hat offered his hand and helped the still shaking man to stand. "It's just like I told you, so long as you do everything I say, it will all go smoothly."

"Right, um, b-but if you do something like th-th-that again, can you warn me, please?" Flug looked up at him nervously. "I think I could handle it better if I just kn-knew it was coming. S-So I could prepare, you know?"

"Oh sure, no problem," Black Hat said easily. A bit _too_ easily in Flug's mind. "But you know, if you consider these things beforehand, I won't ever have to do anything like this again."

"Yeah, ok, g-g-got it. It w-won't happen again, sir." Oh Flug would make sure Black Hat never had any excuse to pull something like this again.

"Glad to hear it." Black Hat gave him a great big toothy smile, drawing Flug's attention back to just how sharp his teeth were. Had any explanation ever been given for that? His phone beeped, some alarm or notification. "I have to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can make some more progress on our kill-room."

"Ok. I d-don't work tomorrow so I'll be r-right here."

"Oh I knew that Flug." _Yeah I had a feeling you might._ "But thank you,"

Then he leaned over and kissed Flug before he could protest. Or do anything about it. Nothing big, it was just a peck on the cheek, that was all. No big deal.

But it felt like it was a very big deal.

"I'll see you then, my Pet." He grinned evilly as he strode off through the apartment like it was as much his as it was Flug's.

"Yeah, see you then," Flug mumbled numbly, reaching up to feel where Black Hat kissed him. Once he was sure he heard him leave.

What...what just happened? Why did it happen? Why did he do that? Well, Flug guessed he knew _why._ Why he shot him at least. Ok, so, there was kind of a little itty bitty design flaw that could've ruined absolutely everything. Something like that _should_ be taken care of. Not sure the message needed to be hammered home _quite_ like that but...ok...

I mean, the man's _killed_ before. Obviously he had no qualms about using violence to get what he wanted, Flug shouldn't be surprised by that. Did this count as violence? Flug hadn't technically been hurt, really. He suffered the equivalent of, like, bumping his head. Or tripping and falling back on the floor. That was all. If there would be any bruises, they'd be under his hair or maybe on his back. Where no one would see them. But, but that was an _if. If_ he was bruised by it, no one would see. If Black Hat had bruised him...no one would see...

Flug sat on the edge of his bed. His hands covered his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from running his thumb over the part of his cheek Black Hat had kissed. Like he thought he could erase it from history altogether if he just wiped the kiss off. Make it so it had never happened at all. Usually, he'd be fine with bruises where no one would see them. Probably because every time Black Hat had marked him up previously it had been...well, Flug had _thought_ of it as an intimacy thing. Flug had liked when Black Hat bit him, hard enough to draw blood. And he'd held him hard enough to bruise him before. It had felt... _passionate,_ he guessed he would say. Right on the brink of overwhelming, and that was something Flug liked. Even if maybe he shouldn't. It was one thing to toy with himself that way, it was another altogether to allow someone else to. Especially if he didn't trust them not to take things too far.

Though...Black Hat had consistently told him that he was allowed to say no. He'd stated outright that he had no intentions of forcing him into bed, and reiterated multiple times that he'd stop if Flug told him to. Flug was pretty sure he'd done exactly that. Dinner, making out, he went a bit father, Flug made it clear that he wanted to stop, he stopped. He went to kiss Flug, Flug stopped him, he didn't try again. He backed off. He stopped. Like he said he would. He'd repeatedly given Flug the chance to stop him, and when Flug used it, he obliged.

Except for...this time. This time, Flug hadn't been given any choice. Black Hat had just...done that.

Flug wasn't entirely sure whether he was thinking of being shot or being kissed at the moment. Maybe it was a little of both. It was certainly true of both. Black Hat hadn't given him any warning, he'd just shot him. Same for the kiss. He'd just gone ahead and done it. He'd just sprung those things on Flug without so much as a "Think fast!" Why had he done that?

Flug fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to apply logic to the situation at hand. Should a peck on the cheek really be on the same level as getting fucking shot? It wasn't even with a real gun, he wasn't hurt or anything! Just...shaken up. Yeah, that was it. He was just shaken by it, and was probably still feeling the effects of such a shock. Heh, _shock._ See? He was already laughing about it. No big deal. Yeah, it was just...still in his system or whatever. It really wasn't that big a deal. He was ok. He was fine. Just a bit shaken up. He'd get over it. He just needed to calm down and...think about something else! Anything else! He just needed to distract himself, and then, if it still bothered him, he'd just...deal with it rationally, of course! Yes! Rationally!

How the fuck does one rationally deal with their boss/Lord and Master (not even going to touch on being his Pet) shooting and paralyzing them with their own creation, and then scolding them for it not working quite like how they promised? Which was... _slightly_ justified? Flug understood that it was a problem, and it really should've come up sooner, and it was something pretty important, and a lot counted on it working properly, so...

Why did he still feel so scared?

He took a deep breath in. In, hold it, let it out. Heh, maybe those videos were good for something more than just fueling the fire in Flug's pants. He supposed he could put one on. Maybe a brainwashing loop, or something that promised a blank mind. He'd love to have absolutely _nothing_ going on in his head at the moment. Just something to clear his mind. Kind of literally. Black Hat had said he should be resting, that he should keep his mind sharp...

...He should really get back to work.

* * *

Translations:

 _ **¿Entende? = Understand?**_ (Portuguese)

Notes:

Next time, Black Hat's P.O.V.! Are you as excited as I am?


	31. Chapter 31: Getting Somewhere

Nothing had really been going Black Hat's way recently.

Where Flug was concerned at least. Everything else in his life was pretty good, it was just this _one thing_ that irked him. This one thing that bled into a bunch of _other_ things and was beginning to really get on his nerves. Black Hat had no idea why something that should've been so simple was becoming so complicated, but he would really like it to stop. He was already doing about three or five things simultaneously, he did _not_ need whatever unnecessary headache Aurelio Cruz and his family would give him. Not that it stopped him from endlessly racking his brain over what to do about them. Obviously, he couldn't act _now,_ but-

Black Hat let his breath out slowly. He lifted his head up and released his foot. That was good, now for the other leg. He shifted so his left leg was now extended, his right bent at an angle perpendicular to it. He grabbed his midfoot, took a deep breath in, and bent down until his face was about level with his knee. He counted to five slowly, and let it out, rising again. He repeated this another four times, trying not to think about the Cruz family and what a pain they were sure to be.

Oh they were dying. Most definitely. Aurelio, because he was a jackass that drove Flug to some kind of minor mental breakdown. His mother, because she got in the way. His father, potentially, because Black Hat felt like it. His sister What's-Her-Face...eh, Black Hat could leave her be. Was it...Elaine? No, he didn't think that was it. Whatever. Regardless, he was already murdering her family, that should be enough. But the ever-looming problem reared its ugly head again, how and when?

Black Hat stood up, held his hands behind his back, and slowly raised his arms. He took a deep breath in, and held it as he raised his arms as far behind him as he could. He managed to get them up a little past his midsection. Not too bad.

He exhaled slowly, as his arms continued up. A contented smile spreading across his face as his upper back and shoulders rippled and snapped to allow for the movement he desired. Both his eyes slipped shut in satisfaction, feeling his bones and muscles seamlessly break and mend themselves until his joints were past the limits of any normal human. And then back to normal. His hands were in front of him, and he felt great. He swung his arms around, making sure everything was still functioning normally. Mmm, his shoulders felt so loose now! He rolled his head around, three hundred and sixty degrees, and was rewarded with a loud pop. Ooooooh but he felt so much better! He went all the way down his spine, somewhat consciously somewhat intuitively, and managed to get four cracks out of his thoracic vertebrae. He even got one out of the lumbar!

They say you shouldn't do that, but Black Hat didn't care. It was one of only a handful of things he felt comfortable enough to do on a more regular basis, he would stop when he was dead.

Oh he was going to hate himself for this later, but he just couldn't stop. His back arched and unleashed dozens of tentacles. Some deciding halfway through that they were going to be arms instead and developed fully formed humerus, radius, ulna, all the bones that made up the wrist and fingers, and fingernails. Elongated proportionally to be the same length as the tentacles, with many more joints than any human arm should have. He flexed them, all of them, in ways that were probably wholly unnatural and borderline impossible (even more so). Though things like the physically impossible had never impeded Black Hat before and he doubted they would now. A few mouths sprouted on his bare torso to voice his satisfaction. His tongues flicked out from rows of sharp teeth to taste the air, feeling everything so intensely.

There, he was perfectly relaxed.

Until he opened his eye and caught a hint of his reflection in the glass of Lil' Jack's cage.

Well, enough of that. Time to shove it all away and go back to pretending it didn't exist. And what better way to do that than with a shower to wash off all this disgusting sweat? Even though he wasn't even remotely close to a certain Italian he knew who also had a knack for contortion, and needed to be forced into the shower on more than one occasion back when Black Hat had lived with him. Damn it Giorno you fucking pretzel if you're going to wear a skin tight unitard the least you could do is practice basic hygiene! The man had terrible body odor and was oddly hairy, but damn if he wasn't flexible. Oh those legs...

The shower quickly began to fill up with steam, as Black Hat liked to have the hot water going on full blast. It felt good on his skin. So nice and scalding. The only downside was how starkly his body stood out from the white vapor. He should get black tile for the bathroom in his headquarters. Oh that would look so nice. Maybe he'd be able to disappear in the steam then. It was unlikely, but he could pretend.

It seemed like it was going to be a good day. He'd gotten up fairly early, had done his stretches, was now showering. All he needed now was breakfast and his morning would be set. Perhaps he'd be lucky enough to read something entertaining in the obituaries. Morbid, but hardly the worst thing he took pleasure in.

Though, he hadn't been having the best of luck as of late. He'd hoped to deliver Flug the source of his pain Christmas morning, but things hadn't gone according to plan. _At all._ First, the guy takes forever to show up, then Black Hat has a lapse in judgement and is forced to punch himself in the face (he swore he would never give the bastard another chance to seize the upper hand), and then...

And then...

And then he ran. Because that bitch had done something to him and he...it was just _gone._

It had felt similar to losing a body part. Not the physical pain, the moment right before the pain registers. The exact moment it happens, when you can't actually feel anything. You need to take a moment just to process what's happened to you before you can _feel_ it. The only thing you feel is that you _don't_ feel. You can't. He couldn't. He couldn't sense _any_ of it. Like it wasn't even there. Something connected to him, a part of him, fully removed. Or something even more personal, like he'd lost one of his senses along with it. Something so crucial to him, so close to him, a part of him he shared with no one, and it had been...taken from him. Severed. Until he'd gotten far enough away, and it had returned. He'd been so relieved, which was so backwards for him. He supposed it was just the familiarity of the thing, he was just relieved to be back to quote unquote "normal". Like it or not, it was a part of him. It was only natural that losing it so unexpectedly affected him like it did.

He glanced around various parts of his body, wincing a bit. He really didn't like looking at all his scars. Not that he particularly liked the _un_ scarred parts any better, but his scars especially stirred very unpleasant feelings in him. He'd put a lot of work into his body, he knew himself to be strong and _very_ resilient. He was a tough son of a bitch to kill, he knew that. He wouldn't be brought down without a fight, and whatever he took he would handle. No matter how much it hurt, whatever happened, he'd come back from it. He knew this to be fact. His entire life had been a fight in one way or another, and they'd all been fights he'd won. That's what these were. Proof that he'd always come out on top. You think _this_ looks bad? You should see everyone else. His scars were reminders of his capabilities, his ability to withstand whatever this world had to throw at him. Physical declarations of _**I won.**_ They had to be. Nothing would stop him. Nothing _could_ stop him. Certainly not something as ridiculous as _feelings._ He should be most comfortable in his own skin should he not? He would be the one to dominate this world. He would _not_ be beaten. Any threat to his aspirations would be annihilated with extreme prejudice, by his own hands. However many he chose to do the deed with. And that included whatever went on in his own head.

He would not be beaten by anyone.

She just...caught him off guard, that was all. He hadn't known of her Gift and it had cost him Flug's. At least he'd been able to give him that little model plane. That had certainly been something. It might have even been better. It was more subtle, and perhaps more thoughtful. It showed that Black Hat had been listening to him and remembered his interests. Since he was trying to take things slow, perhaps it had been better in the long run to gift him something small right now. Too big a gesture might scare him off.

Her words still rang through his head:

" _You must be the one who cut the power. It seemed only fair that I return the favor."_

Hmmph. Just an ordinary woman, was she? Black Hat thought the fuck not. The fact that Flug held no doubts about her normalness did not sit well with him, he'd need someone else to look into this. Damn it, he didn't have time to be Anon's personal corpse disposal! He had plans of his own, thank you very much! And doing it for other people always made him feel...discontented...

Which meant either Black Hat would have to do things on his own (which he _also_ didn't have time for, and would take longer), or he'd just have to wait. Like he told Flug to do. He did not want to wait. He wanted to go back there and drive through their front door and just go ape shit.

He also really wanted to get dressed now. He was starting to push his limits of how long he could stand to look at himself.

Ahh, nice fresh laundry. Without any lingering smell other than cleanliness. Fitted to his exact measurements. Giving definition to his broad shoulders and toned figure. Outlined like this, he could let his eye linger. He could really believe he looked good. Gloves that fit like a second skin. Cufflinks very subtly in the shape of skulls, Black Hat didn't think anyone ever even noticed. Same with his socks. It was a small, inconsequential thing, but it made him smile. He combed his hair back neatly and topped off the look with his top hat.

There. Perfect. He was perfect.

And very hungry.

* * *

He'd sent Flug a text when he was on the way, something he felt he should get back into the habit of doing. Flug had been acting rather nervous around him lately, which you'd think would be standard by now, but actually Black Hat thought they'd gotten well enough acquainted that Flug would be past this already. Black Hat had made the effort to hold back, he'd been trying to keep to small things; he touched him much less frequently and had only kissed him once since Flug asked him to slow down. And it was on the damn cheek even! Did Flug want him to completely stop?! It had _seemed_ like he was open to being intimate again, just not exactly prepared for it just yet. He wanted to take things _slowly._ Black Hat tried to be understanding. He knew being forcibly outed had done a number on him, and knew he'd be better off backing off when Flug was so vulnerable. So he'd given Flug some time, enough for him to collect himself and start putting that emotional pain toward something productive. It should only take another day or so to finish their little torture chamber, and then Black Hat could get their guy and maybe _finally_ see something similar to how Flug had handled Aurelio.

He hadn't been lying, it had been _amazing_ to see Flug so bloodthirsty! Black Hat had no doubt that had the circumstances been different, Flug would've killed him with no hesitation. He was so looking forward to seeing that side of him again!

Black Hat parked right outside Flug's apartment building and texted that he'd arrived. He waited against the side of his car, perfectly in position to open the passenger door for Flug, like a perfect gentleman taking his main squeeze for a night on the town. Surely _this_ will put his skittish scientist at ease! Flug was down after maybe two minutes. He made good time, he must've been waiting for him. Black Hat was pleased.

Black Hat greeted him with a wide smile, showing off his new ride. The car they'd seen last week, the one Flug said he'd thought would suit him.

"Good morning," He said gallantly. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure." Black Hat was a bit put off by how Flug was very much _not_ enamored with his display. He didn't even seem intrigued. Black Hat wouldn't let himself falter just because of that, though. He opened the door for Flug, who at least remembered to say _thank you._ "So, you really went and got this huh?"

"I was told it could suit me quite nicely. What do you think?"

"Yeah, yeah it really does. Much better than the prius." _**Don't even bring that horrid thing up, please.**_ "What did this cost you anyway?"

"Oh, just an arm and a leg." Black Hat smirked.

"Oh...ok..." Flug looked very troubled by that reply.

"Calm down, Flug." He climbed into the car, still trying to maintain a happy face. "They weren't mine."

Flug did not look reassured by that statement. If anything, he looked even _more_ troubled. His eyes were wide and he put on his seatbelt cautiously like he was worried he'd find dried blood or something on it.

 _ **Flug oh my god I AM JOKING I paid money for it I SWEAR that was a joke WHY MUST YOU TAKE EVERYTHING SO SERIOUSLY?!**_

Well...maybe he had been only _half-_ joking. As nice as the car was, it had been very pricey. It might've even been worth it. _Maybe_ Black Hat had convinced someone to sell it to him at a bit of a discount by more unsavory means. Hey, he had to budget _somewhere._ But no one had died, he promised! Why would Flug even care about that, it wasn't like his hands were clean!

Flug seemed so on edge. Was Black Hat coming on too strong, _still?_ He didn't feel like he was even actually doing anything! The most he did was drop his Pet-name more often, and if Flug had that big a problem with it he could just tell Black Hat himself! Had he not given Flug enough time? Was he _really_ still rushing him? _**UUUuuuuugggggghhhhhh he's so sensitive!**_ Black Hat understood Flug wasn't the most extroverted person but _come on!_ HE WAS BARELY DOING ANYTHING!

Maybe he was just anxious about testing the Stun Gun. Black Hat hadn't shared his plans for the big night, but he'd figured their immediate priority should be ensuring they'd be undetected and undisturbed. All the plans in the world wouldn't do shit if they didn't lay the foundation for them first. What did it matter who they kidnapped or how if they didn't have somewhere safe to kill them? The entire scheme fell apart without this component! Kind of like it almost had with the Stun Gun.

Oh, was that what this was about?

* * *

Things were looking up.

Black Hat's new car could fit so much more in the back! They'd been able to pad the walls with a suitable amount of furniture and foam, thrown down a few rubber mats to absorb whatever sound may revebatate (also as a safety measure, since they would be working with electricity here), and the copious amount of tarps hanging from the ceiling would both muffle sound and prevent any evidence from leaving a very confined space. Not that that would be much of a concern during their experiment. But after-

Well, that was something to deal with _after._ Presently, Black Hat would focus on the fact that they were practically finished furnishing their designated spot for murder, and here he'd thought it would take at least another day! Finally, everything was falling into place! Just one last thing Black Hat wanted to check.

"Flug, I need you to do something for me."

"Um, ok. What?"

"Stay right there," Black Hat stepped out and reached for the door. "I'm going to shut this, and then I want you to scream as loud as you can. Like you're trying to call for help."

"Ok. I can do that."

" _ **Bene,**_ " Black Hat pulled the door down and waited. If he didn't hear Flug at all, perfect. If he could _barely_ hear him, still good. There shouldn't be anyone around, a bit of noise seeping through was acceptable. If he could make out words, they had a problem.

Oh pineapples, did he slip into Italian again? Why did he keep doing that?

He heard a bit of Flug's voice. He couldn't tell if he was saying actual words or just screaming wildly in there. He could just barely hear it, even though he was right on the other side of the door. That was fine. The sound was probably emanating from the vents. Perhaps he could block them temporarily, just as an extra precaution. It wasn't necessary, this should be more than enough, but he'd remember the thought if things ever happened to get dicy.

Black Hat knocked, hoping Flug would hear it. He was fairly sure the screaming had stopped, so Black Hat lifted up the door swiftly. "We're good, I barely heard your voice at all."

"Good, good. So, what's next?"

"Next, we get our guinea pig and test the Stun Gun for real." Black Hat smiled wide, this was going to be so good!

"Awesome. Yeah. Can't wait. Whe-When do you think will be a good time to get our test subject?"

"I'm thinking...this upcoming weekend." A bit of short notice, yes, but Black Hat really wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Especially with the new semester coming up. It'd be better for Flug, to only have one thing to agonize over at a time. "Let's aim for next Saturday."

"Ok. Cool. What, ah, what do I do? What's the plan?"

"Mmmm, let's not talk about it here." Black Hat came closer to Flug, looming semi-seductively but careful not to touch. He wanted to make a move but still go slowly like Flug asked him to. "We could discuss it at my place. Ooh! Lil' Jack just finished shedding her skin, you should see her in person! She's getting darker, and her scales look so metallic at the moment!" He had pictures of course, but she looked far more amazing in the flesh.

Oh. Flug looked very uncomfortable with that suggestion. Was he still scared of Lil' Jack? Black Hat promised, he hadn't opened the cage to do anything other than clean it and feed her. He hadn't made any moves to touch her since the last time. He certainly wouldn't be trying to take her out with Flug there!

Or was it something else?

"You know, you look tired." Black Hat accepted that Flug was not ready to be alone in Black Hat's home again. He'd lost a bit of the trust he'd built between them. "Have you been resting like I told you to?"

"Yes, I have."

 _ **LIAR!**_ "Why don't I just take you home, and we'll go over the plan later?"

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

Hmmmm, was Flug really that upset about what Black Hat had done? The timing added up, he'd only recently began to act wary of him (for the second or third time, he meant). His scars hadn't opened up like when he'd shocked himself. He'd hadn't appeared to have so much as tried to resist his immobilization. He _said_ he hadn't been hurt. Was he doing that stupid thing where he tries to spare Black Hat's _feelings_ or whatever? For the love of all that was evil, how did Flug expect Black Hat to rectify this if he refused to talk to him!? Did he think Black Hat could read his mind?! Communicate, Flug, _**COMMUNICATE!**_

If there was a problem, Black Hat thought the best way of dealing with it was first and foremost saying that there was a problem. Ideally Black Hat would then fix it and get Flug to calm the fuck down. His timidness had been cute at first, but it was starting to get grating. His almost endearing stutter was quickly growing to be _annoying._ Black Hat felt he _should_ instill a decent amount of fear in his subordinate, of course, but it was interfering with his plans and his ability to function like a normal person so he supposed he should try and do something to make up for...whatever the hell he did. Flug certainly wouldn't tell him.

Why would Flug not just say " _Hey, this really bothered me for_ *insert reason* _and that's why it would help if you do this next time._ "? How was Black Hat supposed to know?! Was he supposed to guess!? _**UUUUuugggggghhhhhhhhhh Flug could be so hard to talk to sometimes!**_ Mainly because he _refused_ to talk!

And he was _not_ resting! Black Hat could very clearly see him working on what he assumed to be a small scale version of a Hat-Bot. Though even from this angle, it looked considerably different from his blueprints. Black Hat wanted to ask about it, but how exactly would he do that? He couldn't say " _I see you working through the cameras I hid in your apartment but that's not enough and I want to hear from you what you're doing. Also I told you to rest and you aren't why are you lying right to my face? What did I do to deserve that?_ "

That was a bit similar to his predicament with the Stun Gun. He couldn't explain that he knew Flug would be relatively safe because he'd seen Flug do it to himself. He couldn't tell him that he did it because he knew Flug would be fine. He _couldn't_ know that. So how would he explain himself? What did Flug need to hear to know Black Hat hadn't been _trying_ to hurt him? It was just as he said, he needed to know if the rubber gloves would work. Otherwise, what _would_ they do? Testing the Stun Gun was the entire point. If it failed, then _they_ failed. Didn't Flug understand that? Didn't he know that failure was not an option here?

"What does he want from me?" He groaned in Lil' Jack's direction. "Why doesn't he just tell me what's going on in his head?" The snake, naturally, said nothing. Black Hat sighed, she was so beautiful. Worth every cent. Worth taking his eye off of Flug for a few minutes so he could admire her. She was such a calming shade of a dark iron gray now, half-hidden in the little nest she'd made. The red bands on her back half were becoming more noticeable with each shedding, currently reminding Black Hat of an old blood trail. Blood that had been spilled and left to dry. Such a beautiful pattern.

He got up and approached the cage, she didn't seem to stir in the slightest. That was good. The first few days she'd perked her head up every time he'd gotten close. Defensive, on guard, untrusting. He'd tried to give her space, let her get adjusted to her new environment. Show her he'd be taking care of her now. He would be feeding her and cleaning her cage, replacing her water and observing her closely. Gradually, she became accustomed to the schedule he set, and he was now familiar enough to come right up to her without any fuss. Lil' Jack eyed him about as intensely as he eyed her, perhaps curious. It wasn't feeding time, and he wouldn't usually be cleaning this late.

"How about you?" He asked softly, opening the top of the cage slightly. "What do you think of me?"

Lil' Jack tilted her head towards the open spot in her roof, but didn't move. Her small black tongue flicked out, perhaps smelling a bit of the outside world. Logically, Black Hat knew she had no actual opinion of him. He doubted he registered in her little reptilian mind as anything more than _The One Who Brings Rats_ or _My Paparazzi._ But sometimes he wondered what went on behind those sneaky eyes. Was she content? Was she simply biding her time with him?

He wondered what she'd do if he slipped his hand into her cage. She probably wouldn't like that, it would probably set back what little progress he'd made with her. Couldn't be too hasty with such a deadly beauty. Especially when she was looking right at him, as if asking _What are your intentions with me? What is it you're trying to do?_

He closed the cage again.

He was trying to get closer, but the only one who seemed to _want_ him closer was Dem. Who he had no interest in, and was already spending too much time with as it was. Between Christmas, and how often she called and texted, and then on New Years he'd almost went to her-

Oh now he was just making himself mad all over again. Just...he'd wanted to surprise Flug! He'd wanted to surprise him, and spend New Years with him, and yeah ok maybe lower his inhibitions _a little_ and try for some physical attention, but nothing ungentlemanly! He wasn't even going to try taking him out! He would've been satisfied with a simple night in; talking, enjoying each other's presence, toasting, whatever else may happen. That was it. He thought Flug would like something like that. It was going to be such a nice thing they would share!

And it just so happened he'd planned this nice little surprise the _one time_ Flug goes out of his own volition! Who even _were_ those people!? Flug didn't talk to people! He didn't go places! He didn't do things! It was one of the things that had made Black Hat seek him out, he was already isolated! No need to start alienating him from other people, he did it to himself!

Since when was he so close with the people in his club that they invite him out for drinks? And since when does he accept invitations to go out drinking?! How did they even know where he lived, he never invited people over!

Flug had been out, Black Hat had no one else to be with, he'd almost- _almost_ -called Dem just to have something to do other than sit in his apartment with the one pet who _wouldn't_ abandon him. But she would just ask about _him._ Want to talk about _them._ Ugh, he liked her far better in short bursts. He didn't even care about her moving hair, surprising strength, or whether or not those were real fangs. He didn't even care about how deeply she'd clawed her old bully even though her nails were always clipped short. Were they like his or-

OK, _no._ Not going to think about that. Not even going to spend so much as another single solitary second thinking about _either_ of them.

You know, he'd probably accomplish that a lot better if he didn't go back to watching Flug through his laptop.

Flug hadn't felt comfortable enough to come to Black Hat's apartment again. Maybe that was too much for him. Maybe he thought Black Hat would try something. Was that _really_ what he thought of him? Fine. Would he not like Black Hat back in _his_ apartment though? Black Hat refused to speak about the plan in public or any other non-secured location, so it would have to be one of their homes. Black Hat wanted to talk about what Flug was working on as well, so hopefully he wouldn't have too big an issue with it.

 **How about I come over tomorrow and go over the plan? When is good for you?** There. Flug could even pick the time.

Ok, he saw Flug reading the text...oh come on, _**I AM ASKING YOUR PERMISSION TO COME OVER STOP BEING SO FRIGHTENED! I DON'T EVEN NEED TO, I CAN COME IN WHENEVER I WANT AND YET I ASK!**_

Well, sometimes. He did knock first on New Years Eve before he came in. How was he supposed to know Flug wasn't there? HE WAS ALWAYS THERE! Why would Black Hat have any reason to think differently?!

The reply: **Six is fine**

That felt like a very reluctant answer. But it _was_ a yes. Black Hat would take it. He'd just have to make good use of what little time he had.

* * *

Black Hat arrived at six on the dot.

"So, are you ready for the big night?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was b-born ready. Just tell me what the plan is, boss."

Aw, he called him "boss". He liked that almost as much as he did "sir". "Excellent. So- ooh what's this?" Black Hat picked up what kind of looked like a tiny little arm out of a sea of machinery. Three pronged, or rather fingered. Even something so small as this looked interesting. He wanted to know what Flug was making for him next.

"Oh that's just what I've been working on lately." Flug picked it out of Black Hat's hands and kind of pushed it all into a pile. "It's not done, sorry, but, um, c-could we get back to the pl-pl-plan? Please?"

"Right," Black Hat would find out later. The plan came first. He cleared his throat, trying to get his mind back on track. "Now that we have successfully soundproofed and prepared our kill-room, we're ready to test the Stun Gun 2.0 and it's capabilities both as a means of torture and murder. In my spare time I've been following someone who will serve as our test subject, and should be easy enough to abduct this upcoming Saturday night."

"Right. Good. Um..." Flug looked a little uneasy.

"Something wrong, Flug?"

"No, no, it's just..." He fiddled nervously with his fingers. "C-Could you, like, tell me the plan step-by-step? I really just want to make sure I understand exactly how this is going to go."

Ok, that was good. Flug was telling him exactly what he needed. Progress! "Of course. First, I will pick you up at 10:00. I will drop you off at our storage unit around roughly 10:45 and you will wait for me to return with our test subject."

"You want me to just sit and wait for you?"

"Remember what I said about the bench, Flug?" Black Hat put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't take it personally, it's just that it's the most delicate part of the plan and I'm more than capable of doing it flawlessly on my own. Besides, you have another part to play."

"I do?"

"Yes. Also, as a side note, I will be staking out our guys home for an hour or two, as there is some deviation in his routine. I recommend you bring a book or something, it may be a while."

"Alright," Flug seemed so disappointed. Ah well, that would certainly change once Black Hat told him his part. "So then, that should mean you'll show up around midnight?"

"Most likely later. Maybe 12:50 to 1:30."

"Ok, so, then what?"

"Then comes the best part." Black Hat smiled wide. He was so excited! It was going to be marvelous! "We'll get him out of the trunk and into our kill-room, I'll hand the Stun Gun off to you, you'll show me every feature it has, and then you'll kill him."

Flug looked like his brain had taken a second to reboot. He slowly raised a hand and pointed to himself. "I-I-I... _I'm_ going t-to-"

"Well of course! You built it! Who could give a better demonstration than you?" See, Flug? You get the best part of all! And Black Hat's even set up a safe-space where you can be villainous to your heart's content! No risk of being found out or interrupted, no way Flug could mess _anything_ up! Black Hat couldn't wait to watch!

"Oh. Wow." Flug breathed out, like all the air had gone out of his lungs. "I thought, after Aurelio and all, th-that _you_ would be the one t-"

"Flug, that's in the past." Black Hat cooed, cupping the young man's chin. "Though I suppose I _have_ given you a rather hard time about that. This will be different. We have some place nice and secret, we've made certain that we won't be disturbed, it will be perfect. We both have our parts to play and I have no doubt that you will be amazing. It'll be your first real murder as an official villain!"

"Yeah. Uh huh."

Black Hat was noticing a distinct lack of enthusiasm from his subordinate. Why? Wasn't he looking forward to seeing what his invention could accomplish when fully realized? Didn't he want to see his success? He let go of Flug's chin and saw the man relax almost instantly. Not completely, but enough to be noticeable.

"I can't help but feel you're upset with me."

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing. Just-"

"Flug, we are going to be spending _a lot_ of time together." Black Hat said flatly. "I feel it is important that our relationship, whatever kind we may have, be a good one. A good relationship is built on trust and communication. I trust you, Flug. Do you trust me?"

"We-Well, I mean, uh, y-yeah. Yeah, I-I trust you."

"Even after I shot you with the Stun Gun?"

Yep. There it was.

"You understand that we're breaking the law here, right? We can't afford to mess up. Everything I've worked for my entire life could be ruined by that. I hope you weren't thinking you'd be able to leave me if things went bad."

"N-No! Not at all! It's nothing like that! I-I understand, it's j-just...just..."

"Trust..." Black Hat held Flug's face in his hands. "...and Communication, my Pet. Tell me how I can regain your trust."

GRrrrrrrrrrrrr he still looked so nervous! _**Please Flug, just tell me what it is you need to hear! I already apologized, didn't I?! Do you need me to apologize again?! Was I not sincere enough?! Tell me tell me tELL ME!**_

"Look, about the Stun Gun," Black Hat fought to keep his voice even. He released Flug's head before he could rip it off. "It...it wouldn't have been the end of the world if the rubber gloves didn't work. If we couldn't use it to secure our victim, we'd just have to fall back on more traditional kidnapping methods."

"L-Like what?"

"You know, like, holding a knife or a gun to someone's head. A regular gun, I mean. Or just covering their mouth and grabbing them. Chloroform and such." _**Some other things I'm not going to tell you about.**_ "There are options." Yes, real tried-and-true methods of abduction. One might even call them classics.

"Where-" Flug paused. "Ok, kind of a stupid question. I guess I should've figured you know where to get chloroform."

"Hell, I could _make_ some chloroform. It's honestly not that hard, you can do it right at home."

"Wait, really?"

"Do you have bleach?"

"I think I do."

"Do you have rubbing alcohol as well?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations, you can make chloroform."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. The potency might be a little off depending on how much you mix, but put the two together and you got yourself some homemade chloroform. Mix bleach with vinegar and you get chlorine gas, and if you mix it with ammonia you get chloramine. Words of advice, unless you're _trying_ to kill someone, just don't mix anything acidic with bleach or before you know it you've made _**hydrochloric**_ acid. And you don't want something like _that_ on accident."

"How have I never heard about any of these?"

"Hey, count yourself lucky you didn't find out by mistake."

"Is that how y-you found out?" Flug looked so hesitant, like he thought Black Hat wouldn't want to tell him. Had Black Hat not told him about a bunch of his illegal exploits over dinner? Why on earth would he have a problem talking about his suspicious proficiency in household chemical combinations!?

"The acid one, yes." He admitted. "Chloroform, chloramine, those I learned from other people."

"How exactly... _do_ you make hydrochloric acid on accident?"

 _ **Funny story, that's exactly what everyone asked me when I did it. Though they were angrier.**_ "Why? We don't need to get rid of a body right this second."

Flug laughed a bit uneasily. "Is ah, is anyone selling an acid gun on the black market right now? Do you think that might be something people would want?"

Black Hat smirked. That was such a fun idea! Good on Flug for seeing opportunities everywhere! "You know, I don't think anyone's made anything new on that front in years. Surely something as strong as hydrochloric acid would be a must-have item. But Flug, one thing at a time. We've got to test the Stun Gun, and then we can test...whatever you're making over there." Black Hat motioned towards the half-assembled pile of robot-parts. "Care to tell me what it will be?"

"Oh, sure, it started out as a miniature prototype for the Hat-Bot, but certain things just will not scale down. I'm s-sorry, I might've wasted most of what you gave me." Flug rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But I was also thinking, um, it might be more beneficial to start with something...smaller. What-What I mean is, maybe instead of trying to make a semi-decent tiny killing machine, what if I made a kind of robotic helper first?"

"Oh?" This was interesting.

"Yeah I mean, we're starting small already, and an actual Hat-Bot will be gigantic and powerful...and it will be pretty slow making one with it being just me on my own." Ok good point. "I'd ask people from my club-" Please don't. "-but I don't think any of them are really at 'becoming villains' levels of dissatisfied with the world. So, I thought I could at least build an extra pair of hands or three, i-if that's alright."

Dissatisfied, are they? Perhaps they could be used after all. They should be around Flug's level in terms of technological intelligence, and they were his _friends_ or something. If they thought it was just Flug making stuff on his own in his spare time, they shouldn't be too hard to convince. But Black Hat really wanted to hear more about this robotic assistant Flug wanted to make. It didn't seem like he had any sort of concrete plan, and he was running out of useable materials.

He was about to inquire further when his phone alarm went off.

Drat. Time was up.

"I have to go," Damn it to hell, he wanted to talk to Flug about his little robot-helper thing! "But I'd really love to hear more about this...hmmm, what do you call it? Have you thought of any possible names?"

"Uhhh, not really. Should we stick with the 'hat' theme?"

"Why not? It'd be good to have a signature motif. It's good for marketability."

"Right, right, so...um..." Flug tapped away at his chin cutely. "Hat, hat, hat..."

"Hat-ssistent." Black Hat said. And immediately regretted. "No, no that's awful. Terrible. Never mention it again."

"Hat...Helper-Hat?" Flug suggested.

"Mmm, better. But still no."

" _Helping_ -Hat?"

"That sounds like some hero's sidekick, keep going."

"Ummm..."

"Hat...Drone?" Hmm, it was something. It would certainly save money to use mostly robots as their expendable drones. And having their own signature staff was good for his image. Not sure it really fit what they wanted at the moment, though.

"That's not too bad."

Not too bad was not good enough. Black Hat wanted to strive for excellence. The name had to be ingenious, and catchy! "Ehh, What else have we got?"

"Minion-Hat?"

 _ **Flug, all your names suck today! If I didn't have to leave right after this I would get you drunk again! Or just me, maybe I'd like them better if I was tipsy.**_ "We've already got the 'Hat-Bot' name, can we go off of that?"

"Ok, ok, that might work a little better, uh...ha ha ha," Flug chuckled a bit. "You know, it's a little silly but, I kind of got the whole idea from this dumb thing Tesoro said when she saw it."

"What?" Also, who? Who was that?

"It was some stupid thing about how great it would be to have my own little butler-bot around, and I mean she wasn't wrong..." Flug trailed off, but it seemed like a lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey, um, what do you think of-"

Black Hat was only a second behind him.

"Hat-Botler." They said in unison.

Black Hat wanted ten. "That's it. We got it."

"You think so?"

"Yes. It's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Now it just needs a design to match."

"I can do that." Oh, Black Hat _knew_ he could. Now that he knew what it was he was working towards, Flug would have no trouble creating it. If only Black Hat had more time!

"I wish I could stay and continue discussing this, but I really do need to go. Maybe I could come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ok, sure." Flug seemed much more relaxed now! Good! Black Hat was back in this! "What's that alarm for anyways?"

"It's my reminder to get back to stalking our guy." He said casually.

"Oh. Ok then."

"Could I come a little earlier tomorrow? So we have more time to talk, I mean? Would it be alright if I just picked you up from work?"

Hmm? That seemed to dampen his mood slightly. "Yeah, su-sure."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Flug!"

Black Hat left, speed-walking into the elevator and back to his car. Flug had _said_ it was okay, but the way he said it made Black Hat wonder if he actually meant it. Why was he so hesitant to just say " _No, no thank you, I'd rather you not"_ if that was how he felt? When, in all the time they had known each other, had Black Hat _not_ respected his "no's"? Ugh, this was going to be just like with Aurelio, wasn't it? Flug would give half-assed not-quite rejections until Black Hat forced him to give a definite answer.

He needed to talk to him about _that_ as well.

* * *

Black Hat returned home after a few hours.

"I'm home Lil' Jack!" He called out softly, as he often did when he got in so late. Hell, it was basically early by this point. He made his way over to her enclosure and found her drinking from her water dish. Lucky him, she was usually fast asleep by now. Oh oh oh ooooh oh, the way her little cheeks (or whatever she had, they looked like cheeks) puffed up! Black Hat whipped his phone out and swiped directly to the camera so he didn't miss more than a few seconds. He was fascinated by nearly every little thing she did, even something like drinking water.

She lifted her head up and smacked her lips together a few times, getting the last few drops of water down her dark, black throat.

Black Hat covered his hand with one mouth to avoid making any embarrassingly high-pitched noises that might be caught by his phone.

That was _adorable!_

* * *

Translations:

 _ **Bene = Good**_ (Italian)

Notes:

I would just like to take this time to ask you all to please NOT furnish a murder-room, or try and macgyver yourself up some chloroform, or put cameras in someone else's homes. And please don't try to mix household chemicals into anything dangerous. I could be legally responsible, so I just want to put it out there in writing that I neither endorse nor justify anything Black Hat does here. Also, my search history is incriminating enough as it is, so I didn't look up how true these are. If you'd like to incriminate yourself, be my guest. I can't stop you. But If I'm going to prison, I'd rather it be for a crime I actually committed, not for someone else's.


	32. Chapter 32: Experimenting

97...98...99...100...101...102...103...104...105...

Black Hat had come to the realization that he wanted to suck at Flug's neck again.

This wasn't so much a sudden realization as it was putting a name to his feelings. He'd been trying to slow down for Flug, because that was what he wanted (and probably needed). But that directly conflicted with what Black Hat wanted, which was to get closer to him. It had been a while, they'd each been doing their own thing for the most part. It was difficult to subtly flirt without the cover of maintaining their cover. It made it hard to propose scenarios where they could be intimate again. Getting Flug back into Black Hat's home was a no-go, at least for the moment.

129...130...131...132...133...134...135...

So, Flug's place it was. Black Hat pondered what he could actually do with him. He might be able to steal a kiss, though would much prefer to receive one as well. He liked when Flug participated. He may have only had one prior relationship but he clearly had _some_ kind of experience. Flug could probably be a very active partner if he'd allow Black Hat to teach him a few things. But how? Flug didn't seem particularly eager to be intimate again, and Black Hat doubted he'd completely made up for shooting him. Flug still hadn't told him what it was specifically that had scared him off so badly in the first place. Without that, Black Hat couldn't be sure that things were back to how they were between them. He _wanted_ things back to how they were.

155...156...157...158...159...160...161...162...

Black Hat was getting tired of so much _nothing._ He was growing restless. He wanted to do something. Flug would certainly be able to help with that, if Black Hat could manage not to push him too far. He wasn't strictly looking for sex here, a little blood could probably hold him off till Saturday. Just give him _something,_ man! Black Hat didn't feel he was asking for much here, comparatively. He also felt he was being very generous in that he _was_ actually asking. He would respect it if Flug said no. He would much rather a "no" than this unceasing game of "maybe".

179...180...181...182...183...184...

It certainly didn't help that he had little idea of where Flug's exact boundaries were. Would he even be alright with kissing again if Black Hat suggested it? Fuck, this really shouldn't be so complicated. And again, he really shouldn't try anything until he's sure he's made things more or less right. What a pain.

196...197...198...199...200.

Ok, that was enough sit-ups.

Black Hat stood up, taking care to stretch his legs and arms out to their fullest capacity. Thanks to the high ceiling, he had a good amount of room for that. He did a few lunges, making sure he was _really_ loose. Ahhh, that felt so good. It was such a nice and familiar burn. He drank an entire water bottle in about three gulps. He felt so relaxed, he could think with so much more clarity like this.

His thoughts continued in the shower.

Obviously he couldn't just come out with, " _Hey, wanna make out?"_ That was so crass! So juvenile! So tasteless! Flug clearly needed to be finessed! He needed to be wooed and won over. And ever so carefully trained to be Black Hat's perfect little Pet. He knew it would take time, he knew he needed a gentler touch, it was just putting that into practice where the problems started.

Black Hat looked his face over in the mirror. Ugh, his eyebrows were growing out. Not a good look for him. Time for some plucking. At least the rest of his face was acceptable, he didn't need more than his basic daily stuff.

Back to the matter at hand. He would be seeing Flug again today, and would need a plan. He needed to get Flug to speak up about what it was specifically Black Hat had done to throw such a wrench in their relationship. Once he had that, he could appropriately resolve the issue and perhaps...see if he couldn't make it up to him? Something small, something easy, something that showed how much he wanted to put this little incident behind them and move on. On to more...personal business. It wasn't like Flug had someone on the side to be canoodling with. If he agreed to it, Black Hat could start to figure out what he was and was not okay with. Assuming Flug would actually tell him when he wasn't okay with something.

Seriously, what was up with him!? Why was it so hard for him to just say " _oh no, I don't like that,_ " before he got overwhelmed!? Everytime, _everytime_ Black Hat had to push him into a clear yes or no. Otherwise it was always, maybe? Perhaps? Perchance? I don't know? What the hell did he mean, _he didn't know!?_

Ow. Pulled a little too hard. Ah shit, he might've gotten more than he really meant to with that one. The little hairs writhed in the tweezers under Black Hat's hateful glare. He eyed his brow critically, it was just slightly off. Just slightly. Flug probably wouldn't even notice. But Black Hat would. _He_ noticed. Yeah, no, he had to fix it. Might as well just even it out. Going to have to thin out the left one as well so it matched. Back to thinking about Flug, and his aggravating indecision over such an easy subject. It was so straightforward, _what did he want?_ Black Hat wasn't asking him to calculate the weight of the sun or some shit! It was very simple stuff!

Oh lord, Flug would honestly have an easier time figuring out how much the sun weighs than whether or not he wants a kiss, wouldn't he? Is this just what Black Hat gets for trying to seduce an adorable evil genius? Was the universe trying to tell him something? Why does he do this to himself? Doesn't he have enough to do right now?

He may have gone thinner than he wanted. Shit.

* * *

"So," Flug rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, I sketched out a few ideas last night. I think I can make a relatively simple prototype over the course of a few days. It shouldn't need much more than some very basic programming. I mean, of course, the final version will be much more advanced but, you know. Just something to start with. I was also thinking I'd like it to be voice activated, rather than remote controlled. That way I don't have to waste time pushing buttons and can just tell it what to do verbally. Yeah..." He trailed off, still darting his eyes around the room while Black Hat tried to look at both his blueprints and at him. Having only one functioning eye, it gave him a slight headache.

"How big are you thinking?"

"Maybe about knee-high? B-But it's arms will be extendable, so it's size shouldn't be any sort of problem. I'd like it to be kind of compact."

"The top hat might not be the best way to go in that case." A shame, truly. "Maybe something like a bowler hat instead? Those are pretty stylish."

"Ok, let me just..." Flug picked up a pencil and redrew the head. "How's that?"

"I like it. It looks more like a butler this way."

"Ok, good. So, this one? You like this design?"

"Yes." Black Hat leaned over towards him. "You really are a very talented artist, you know."

"Oh n-no, ha ha ha," Flug laughed awkwardly "I j-just took a drawing class my second semester so I could draw better blueprints. I'm not, like, an actual _artist_ or anything."

"You don't think this is art?" Black Hat held the blueprint up. " _I_ couldn't make anything like this. A _**maestoso**_ manifesto in visual form. I especially like the auto-self destruct sequence if it starts to go against it's programming. Not many people would think of that."

"Yeah, well, how many evil geniuses were brought to justice or died because the henchmen they built betrayed them? The problem not many people consider with A.I. technology is that you don't want one with _too_ much intelligence. If you wouldn't trust a human with it, you shouldn't trust the human intellect you programmed with it either."

"Aren't they supposed to be smarter than humans?"

"And how would they be? It's a machine, it only knows what it's programmed and what it learns. And what it learns is a combination of cause and effect and repetition. Just like a human, it learns that actions have reactions and repeating events make a pattern. It just does it faster. And has a much bigger hard drive to store information, I suppose. I don't think a computer is capable of forgetting information either, so I guess there's that. And the big thing with A.I. has always been whether or not that intelligence counts as a consciousness. Does a machine with all available intelligence in the world have true free will in how it uses it? Can you program a personality?"

Black Hat wasn't sure he completely followed, but whatever Flug was talking about was really interesting. Kind of like something you'd get from an old sci-fi thriller. Black Hat was honestly more into westerns, occasionally the odd kung-fu movie, but things like this could hold his interest. Flug sounded so enticed with the subject. Not to mention how he was speaking about it. So flowingly. So enamored with his own little world, dreaming up his creations. He hadn't even noticed how much closer Black Hat had gotten. How he was scooting over, drawn by his words.

"And if you can just recreate the synapses of the mind in a computer, does that make it it's own being? How can you differentiate between a mind and a machine? The human brain is just a living computer itself, it simply stores information and records data. It recognizes patterns and learns how to act in order to survive. Do machines fear mortality?"

"I guess it depends on whether or not they feel."

"Yeah, how do you judge what's a programmed response to stimuli and what's an actual feeling in a robot? And if it feels, it must have its own feelings, it's own thoughts and desires..." Flug snapped out of whatever captivating trance he'd been in, and jumped a bit when he realized how close Black Hat was. "Ah! I-I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away there. I didn't mean to go off on a tangent like that. Sorry. Um, what I meant to say was, this is like a failsafe. No matter how much it'll eventually be upgraded, this guarantees it never goes against it's programming. If it acts independently so much as once, it will automatically blow up. Not too big, just enough to destroy its primary circuits. It shouldn't be able to prevent it either, I'm hoping to make it so instantaneous that there's no chance it could stop it's own destruction."

"I like the way you think." Black Hat smiled somewhat warmly. Flug didn't even have to try, it came to him so naturally. "So devilish."

"Wha-What?" Flug actually got a little flustered from that! Did someone like being called devilish? How cute. "Ah c'mon, it's just a safety measure. I just want to put it in now to make sure I don't forget later. That's all."

"Flug, that was the longest I have heard you speak in weeks. It seems you're pretty passionate about all these big questions with A.I. Have you ever made one? Even a simple one?"

"Heh, there's really no such thing as 'simple' A.I. But no, I've never created one before. I guess it's just so-"

"Fascinating." Black Hat interjected.

"Yeah. Yes, exactly. It's so fascinating, I can't help but think about it."

"And the first time you so much as contemplate making it, you think to include a failsafe to prevent it from ever disobeying you in even the slightest possible way. Under literal penalty of death, if it could qualify as sentient."

"...Huh. I guess I did."

"Just imagine if you implemented that on _human_ underlings." Black Hat broke down into evil chuckles. Because ohohohohohohoho there it was! That was what Black Hat had been dying to see again! Pure, unfabricated, genuine villany! The second he so much as thought it _might_ develop free will, he ensured it would be taken care of. If it could be considered life that he had made, he would kill it at the slightest hint that it could act of its own accord. _There_ was Black Hat's evil genius!

And honestly, he was not too far off from what Black Hat had done by having him sign his soul away. If Flug ever tried going against the contract, it would be _very_ hazardous to his health. It wouldn't kill him, but he may wish it would.

"I was just...trying to be cautious, for once..." Flug seemed a little uneasy that he'd put something so cruel into his inventions, even unwittingly.

"That's good. Well, it's evil, so technically it's the exact opposite of good. But you're learning, that's good."

"Just...don't want to make any more sloppy mistakes." Flug offered a pretty weak smile.

 _ **Oh Flug, did it really get to you that much?**_ "I know I've been a bit harsh about that, but you really did handle it well."

"That's not what you said before."

"Oh no? I never told you how amazing you were when you finally stood up for yourself? Or how great it was to watch you play that asshole for a fool, right in front of everyone?"

"Not that I remember."

"Well then, let me say so now. The way you acted that day was fantastic. You made it look so effortless, like you knew exactly what to do to bring that son of a bitch to his knees. What am I saying, 'like you knew'? You did, my little stalker." Flug looked away, but Black Hat was sure he was smiling faintly. No doubt he enjoyed being praised by his Master for a change. "You knew exactly how to handle that _**monte de merda.**_ You shot him without even looking at him."

That was the part that _really_ got him. That little moment of sheer confidence when Flug turned away from Aurelio just to give Black Hat that little " _Mira esto_ ". His hand perfectly in position, perfectly timed to pull the trigger right before Aurelio would've made contact. Was Flug even aware of how close he'd gotten? Aurelio had been only centimeters away from touching him, until Flug pulled the trigger and knocked him back. Completely flipping the script on how altercations with a human puppeteer _should_ go. Oh why was it so hard for Flug to act like that again!? What did Black Hat have to do to bring out that side of him more often?

"I stand by what I said before," Black Hat continued. "It would've been better if you hadn't done it, but I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy watching you shoot someone so easily. You _did_ do good, it's just...there's a time and a place and that was very much the wrong place. For what it was, though, not an entirely bad time. Until they cuffed me. Unfortunately, I'm not into handcuffs."

"Hey, um, Black Hat?" Flug spoke up, looking a bit more serious. And a lot less bashful. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

"Yes?"

"When you sh-shot me..." Flug began twiddling his fingers in his lap. "I, well...I know _why_ you did. B-But, I mean..." His hands moved more sporadically, like there was a lot of nervous energy trying to get out of him. "I-I-I...I know why you did _now,_ but...when you did it, I didn't. I just knew that...you did...and I know w-we were talking about it, but, I c-cou-c-couldn't really think of wh-why you would do that. Th-then you started d-d-dragging me off, and I couldn't do an-anything, or s-s-say anything, and..." Flug was actually starting to tremble now. Black Hat found this very upsetting. He sounded so choked up. Oh man was he going to cry? "Even after y-you turned it off, I c-could barely think straight, and then you started yelling at m-m-me, and th-then y-you, you-" Flug reached up and covered his mouth. Oh yeah, oh he was starting to cry. Oh jeez he could barely even look at him. He's crying. Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh. Tears. Hug? "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Black Hat held him tight. _**Flug please stop crying I hate it when you do this I never know what I'm supposed to do when you cry.**_ "Is that why you asked me to warn you next time?"

"Uh, y-y-yes," Flug stuttered. "It did-didn't hurt, it just r-really scared me that you wo-would do that."

"I see. I'm sorry. I wasn't listening to you." Well shit. He _had_ tried to tell him. In hindsight, it seemed rather obvious. Almost embarrassingly so. Of course shooting him without any warning was going to scare him, and maybe Black Hat _had_ been trying to scare him, but just enough that he fully understood why he couldn't make slip ups like this. This was serious stuff they were doing here! He wouldn't be able to lie his way out of _every_ situation! Nor could Black Hat _always_ cover for him! He needed to learn just how serious this was! It was literal life and death and if they weren't careful it would be _their_ lives at stake!

But still. How could Black Hat have underestimated how badly this would affect him? And what on earth could he say now to fix it?!

The sniffling died down, and Flug shyly returned the embrace. Black Hat took that to mean it was working. Which was good, because he really didn't know what the fuck else to do. He wasn't good at being "reassuring". He was a villain, he was good at inspiring fear and doubt. The exact opposite of this!

"Flug?" Black Hat loosened his grip, and Flug thankfully didn't try to escape immediately. "I didn't mean to scare you this badly. I didn't consider how this would make you feel, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so careless."

"Th-thank you, but uh, c-could you kind of...let me go, please?"

Oh? So...not working? Is this not okay? It's a fucking hug, Flug! It's meant to be comforting! Black Hat released him and Flug rubbed his arms, kind of like people do when they get cold. Had the contact made him _that_ uncomfortable? What the fuCk man!?

Hmmmm. What to do, what to do? That was kind of Black Hat's go-to response, and it completely failed. Damn it, he didn't like failing. At anything. All his back-up responses were just different forms of physical contact. Which Flug didn't seem to want right now. So...what the fuck was Black Hat supposed to do? What the fuck could he say that would improve this situation, even slightly?

 _ **So, it was that bad, was it? Good! It will be horrible for our victim as well! Please tell me in great detail all about how I terrified you!**_

Ok no, that was not helpful, he should not say that. Why on earth would he say that? Why the hell would it make Flug feel better to think of inflicting that kind of suffering!? Wait, maybe it _would._ Flug had tested the ElecTrap on himself. Black Hat hadn't ever been able to ask why (without revealing that tiny little detail of checking in on him every now and again), but the only thing that made any sort of sense to him was that Flug had simply been testing it. Getting a first hand experience to see how it worked. Why he had not just asked Black Hat to quickly find a test subject, he didn't know (it would've been too risky, but it would've been nice to be asked). But if that was the kind of person he was, then perhaps Black Hat _could_ spin this in his favor. If nothing else, he should be able to stop his subordinate from crying his eyes out any further.

But how to do that? He needed an angle, and fast!

"Do you think it was that bad for Aurelio?" He blurted out.

"Huh?"

"When you shot Aurelio. Do you think it was anything for him like how it was for you?"

"Uh, well, maybe. I mean, it was pretty unexpected, huh?"

"He had even less of a warning than you. Come to think of it, it may have even been worse for him."

"You think so?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure he even noticed you had the Stun Gun with you. He didn't have any way of preparing himself." _**Oh please think about this instead. Please focus on the positives. Like, you inflicted at least this amount of terror, if not more onto that asshole.**_ "And it was his first time experiencing it, since he was the one person you didn't manage to shoot during your demonstration. So it's entirely possible that for a few seconds, he had no clue what you had done to him. That's got to be terrifying, right?"

"Yeah, i-it all happened so fast, he might not have even known what hit him until he was already on the ground. And it was concrete, not wood. Where he landed. That had to have hurt," Ok ok ok, _this_ was working! This was something that got through to him! Now at least Black Hat had somewhere to go with this. "And, and it was all out in the open. Right in front of his little posse. People _saw_ me beat him."

"He certainly can't pretend it never happened."

"No, no he can't. He'll never be able to forget about it. I won't let him forget." Flug's breathing was evening out, and he seemed to be putting himself together finely. Oh lord Flug was looking absolutely maniacal right now. Oh yes. Now _this_ was more like it! "No one will forget what happened. Do you think, if he sees either of us again, he'll relive it? Kind of?"

"Oh of course. You took him out so easily, I bet he relives it every single day. I wouldn't be surprised if it gave him nightmares." Black Hat grinned. He was so relieved, _this_ was a Flug he could talk to. "I'm sure every time he sees your face, he'll remember how you looked staring down at him. That's probably not a familiar position for him, is it?"

Flug laughed. "I wouldn't think so, no. I'd say he's usually the person looking down on others."

"Then you're probably the only person whose ever looked down on him, aren't you?"

"I guess I might be." Oh, that was good. Flug was _surely_ feeling much better about things now! Yes, Black Hat had shot him. But he'd apologized, and sounded far more earnest now that he had before, certainly. He'd raised Flug's spirits and was now in _much_ better standing with him. All they needed to do now was kiss and make up and all would be well!

"I really am sorry I put you through that." Black Hat said. "Is there any way you can forgive me? Can I make it up to you?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to-"

"Come on Flug, there must be _something_ I could do. I want to make things right between us. Isn't there anything I could do to at least try and make up for shooting you? Anything at all?"

"Well..." Black Hat could see the gears turning in his head. It seemed there _was_ something he wanted from him. _**Come on, little Pet. Just tell Master what he can do to win back your trust.**_ "I guess there is...one thing. I've been thinking about it since the other day."

 _ **Ooooooh is that so?**_ "What is it? Anything to undo what I've done."

"I...I want to come with you to kidnap our guy."

Wait no, not that.

"Flug-"

"You said 'anything'."

 _ **I also said I was sorry.**_ "I did say that, but, come on now. This is a rushed job as is. I've only been trailing our guy for a few weeks, hardly even a full month." And Black Hat has been doing that on top of looking for suitable locations, preparing their murder dungeon, insulating the trunk of his brand new car (oh, how could he forget the time it took just to _get_ a new car), and checking in on his dearest Pet who seemed hellbent on making things difficult for him. Don't even get him started on how much time was spent driving to all these places. Can't forget to factor in the commute. "I know-"

"But I don't!" Flug protested. He sunk in on himself, looking so small. "I don't know how to d-do this. Back in the _Fuerza Aérea,_ I-I tried to do my best. I'd been stalking a guy for years before, so I k-kind of knew how to do that. An-And I was good at finding out of the way spots around the base. Julio and I had looked for them together, s-s-so we could...you know...fool a-around, and stuff..." Flug looked so embarrassed about that. Come on, Black Hat's been there. There was so much he hid from the world, finding secluded locations was just survival. Refuge for both he and whoever he'd happened to be with. He kept worse secrets, no need to be ashamed. "It wasn't as pr-professional as this, I guess, but I tried. I did it all on my own, too. I followed him as much as I was able, I took notice of who his friends were, I memorized their schedules. I s-scouted locations, too. It wasn't my first choice to crash a plane into Gabriel and the others, you know. I had _meant_ to be more cautious about it."

"Flug, as much as I love hearing about this, it isn't exactly helping your case."

"Look, I understand that you have a lot more experience, and you can do it fine on your own," Flug looked so downtrodden, Black Hat would almost think he was doing it on purpose. "But that's exactly why I want to be there. I'm not going to learn to do this right if I'm just sitting around, waiting for you. I want to be able to do this for you. I promise, I'll do whatever you say! I won't even get out of the car! I-I'll just watch you do it, that's all I want. I just want to be there with you..." Flug was fiddling with his fingers again, looking so sad and dejected. He looked up at him through his thick lenses. His eyes were so big and glassy. Probably because of how recently he'd been crying. "Please sir, if I have to sit and wait on my own, I'm going to drive myself insane. I just know I'm not going to be able to stop myself from freaking out. Please don't leave me alone like that."

Oh my. How could Black Hat say no to that face? Flug couldn't be any more sympathetic if he tried holy fuck. He was looking up at him, _pleading_ with him, with those big brown eyes, _Oh please don't leave me alone sir, please let me come with you, I promise I'll do anything you say if you just let me come with you!_

And he was right, how would he improve if Black Hat left him on the sidelines? He wouldn't learn anything by sitting and waiting. Black Hat knew that, but he'd wanted to wait for their third or fourth time to bring him along for the abduction part. Or the stalking part. It was very delicate stuff, he wanted Flug to be calm and collected. What better way to achieve that than by having him settle into a nice routine of killing people? He could do _that_ with little issue!

He couldn't say no. Not now. Certainly not when Flug was looking oh so delicate and fragile. Black Hat asked him, and said he'd do _anything_ to make it up to him, he couldn't back out now. Not when Flug is very clearly communicating how he feels, which has been a constant uphill struggle. If he didn't allow this, who knew when he'd get Flug in this state again?

Black Hat, much to his chagrin, found himself trapped.

He swallowed down his annoyance. "You'll do everything I say?"

Flug nodded mutely, still making Black Hat question whether or not he was intentionally milking his cuteness for all it was worth.

"You'll stay in the car? Out of sight and out of the way?"

"You won't even notice I'm there."

Black Hat highly doubted that. But, realistically, what was the worst that could happen? He could easily guarantee that Flug just sat there quietly and observed. It just irked him that Flug would ask to be there before Black Hat wanted him to be. He sighed a bit, internally making some long drawn out groan, and nodded his head. "Alright, you can come. I'll pick you up before eleven and we'll just go straight from here."

Flug sighed and smiled, so thankful, so relieved that Black Hat said yes. God that was adorable. _Is_ this on purpose? Would Flug _really_ do that? Would he take his own trauma and turn it into a bargaining chip? Surely not! Black Hat must be reading too much into things. Flug wouldn't do that. At least, not to _Black Hat._ He wouldn't try something like that on _him._

"Thank you. Master."

 _ **OH MY GOD YES HE WOULD.**_

Flug had done this before, hadn't he? That morning, before Flug shot Aurelio. He had been in a much better mood since Black Hat had last spoken to him, and had even prepared a handy list of what he'd need to bring his terrifying weapon to fruition.

And he'd called Black Hat his Master again.

He'd thought it was odd, especially since only days before Flug had asked for some time to collect himself, but Black Hat figured he must be feeling better. The damage had been done and Flug was thirsting for revenge. Similar to what Flug said earlier, he hadn't _planned_ on attacking his tormentor. He'd _meant_ to be more careful with things. He was pushed over the edge by the car. But before that, when he intended to be smart about it, he'd called Black Hat his Master, in almost that same relaxed and contented tone. As if...he was trying to...

In his haste to make nice with the sensitive evil genius, Black Hat had almost forgotten how evil he was. Ironically, that evil had been what distracted him in the first place. Black Hat had been so caught up in the euphoria of seeing Flug's truer self again, he'd played right into his hands. He'd even gone and said "anything" in his mad rush to be done with this.

You _could_ blame it on Black Hat's own hastiness, but that did not change how Flug had been very subtly using his appeal to get what he wanted from him. Black Hat wouldn't say it was his sex appeal exactly. Flug hadn't been shooting him _Fuck Me_ eyes or anything. But there were very clear signs of _It would make me so happy if you did this for me. So happy that we can just pretend this never happened. You want me to be happy with you, don't you? So that I'll..._

Rocinante Flugslys, you dirty bastard. That was beautiful. Black Hat hadn't even seen it coming. He would be impressed if he wasn't so pissed. Had that been planned? Or had Flug really improvised all of that, seeing an opportunity to back his Master into a corner? Flug couldn't have been acting scared the _entire_ time. Not even when alone in his apartment with no way of knowing he was being watched. Black Hat hadn't seen any kind of signs that Flug had caught on. Could Flug have really done that on the spot? Oh dear lord how dare he? How dare he actually be good at this and how dare he try to pull this shit on Black Hat!

 _ **Are you trying to play me, my dear Pet? You think you can just turn on the waterworks and I'll cave? You think you can just call me 'Master' and I'll give in to whatever you want? You think I can be so easily manipulated? You really think you're the first person who's ever tried to take me for a fool?**_

"Wh-What is it?" Flug started to get a nervous look in his eyes. Black Hat's anger must be showing.

"Just thinking," He tried to keep his tone more or less emotionless. "Your neck is awfully bare."

Flug reached up to feel his neck, looking more and more confused with every second. Black Hat continued, "I suppose it has been some time since we were so close. I think the last time was, what, that night I made you dinner?" Flug nodded, catching on. "Then there was everything with Aurelio, and since then it's been just...business, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I gue-guess so." Flug coughed and averted his eyes, but Black Hat was fairly confident he was thinking about the last time Black Hat had left his neck bruised and scabbed. He had to wonder if it was a pleasant memory for Flug, or if he regretted it looking back.

"The next semester is coming up soon. Do you suppose we should...get back into the habit, so to speak?"

"Wh-What? Oh, uh, y-you mean like, to keep up app-p-pearances and stuff?"

"Yes. If it's not too much for you."

"Oh, um, I don't know. Wi-Will they even last that long? Maybe w-we should hold off on stuff like that."

"Ok," But it was not ok. "May I just kiss you?"

Wow. You could hear a pin drop in that silence.

" _¿Que?_ "

"I won't mark you up if you're not comfortable with it. And I'm not going to kiss you if you don't want me to." Black Hat said. "I'm going to ask you, because I need to learn your boundaries. It's hard for me to learn if you won't say 'yes' or 'no'. I don't want you feeling like you _have_ to let me have my way with you." Cue Flug's mad blushing, like he's a teenager with a new crush. Black Hat reached for his hand, putting extra effort into being gentle. He hoped that Flug would just jerk his hand away if he didn't want Black Hat doing _this_ either. "Don't you know by now that you're allowed to say no? Why is it so hard for you?"

"I-I don't know," Black Hat was getting kind of tired of hearing Flug say that. "I just-"

"Well I'll tell you what _I_ know. I want to kiss you. I'd like it if you kissed me back. I want to give you more hickies. I like doing that with you, and I like how you sound when I do it." Damn, how much more could Flug blush? How much blood is in this man? Is he ok? "If you don't want me doing any of that, it's fine. I won't. But I need you to actually tell me."

Black Hat brought Flug's hand up to his face, coaxing him to cup his cheek. "If you want us to be completely professional in private, I understand. I just thought, since it seemed you liked it too, maybe we could...?" He trailed off, but he was confident Flug knew what he meant. He lightly kissed Flug's palm. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm not s-s-sure."

"Flug, this is neither brain science, nor rocket surgery. It's really simple."

Flug laughed, very shakily. "May-Maybe for you i-it is."

"Yes, it is. I like you. I like kissing you. I'd like to do it again. If you're open to more than that, I might like that too. If not..." Black Hat left more pecks along Flug's palm and wrist. "Then I'd like to hear it from you. What do _you_ want?"

"I st-still don't know," Flug panted out. "I m-mean, I think I-I, that is, um..."

"Okay, maybe there's an easier question." Black Hat kissed his wrist again. My my, he could practically feel the blood pumping through him. "How does this feel? Does it feel bad?"

"Uh, no?"

 _ **ARE YOU ASKING ME OR TELLING ME?**_ "Are you comfortable with it?"

"Umm, I guess, I..."

"Would it be alright if I were to do this again?" He kissed Flug's knuckles, a classic gentlemanly move. Flug really did have very nice hands. With long, nimble fingers. The skin was slightly dry, with scads of small, superficial cuts and nicks in the skin. That was to be expected, given how much he worked with his hands. Black Hat wouldn't mind leaving a few of his own.

"Like, like when it's just us or i-in f-f-fr-front of other pe-people?"

"Either. How would it make you feel if I did this...at the cafe, for example?"

"Uhhh, nervous, I guess? Demetra would t-tease me about it, I bet."

"Mmmm, she would. And what about when we're alone? Are you afraid _I'm_ going to tease you?"

"N-No, that's n-not the problem."

"What is the problem, Flug?" Black Hat very slowly and deliberately intertwined his fingers with Flug's own.

"Just...why?" Flug asked, pulling his hand away. "W-Why are you doing this? Why are you doing it when we're alone? Do yo-you actually _want_ to, to...?"

"I want to kiss you." Didn't Black Hat already say that? Does Flug just need reassurance of that fact? Why? Does he think he's a bad kisser or something? "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I...think? I might? B-But..." _**Again with the questions? I've pulled teeth easier than this!**_ "Do you r-really need _m-me_ for...this? I thought we were ju-just pretending, but t-th-this keeps happening, and I feel w-weird, about it."

"Well, I feel like it would be weird to do it with someone else. It would almost feel like I was cheating on you, seeing as I'm supposed to be your boyfriend and all. If someone happened to see me, that could cause trouble for both of us. It was such _big news_ when word got out, imagine if there was actual _drama._ Something to actually talk about."

Flug mumbled something that sounded along the lines of " _Oh Jesús y María por favor no._ "

"Yes. I want to avoid excess attention as much as you do, so in public, we will be an idyllic happy couple. In private, well...I think I've made my feelings clear."

"So...w-what _is_ this, exactly? Is it part of the contract or-"

"No, no, certainly not!" Black Hat rushed to get that idea out of his head. "The contract covers your employment to me. Under it; you've agreed to work for me and me alone, you will keep all matters of it secret to anyone I deem untrustworthy, and you will fulfill my orders to the fullest possible extent that you can. That is what you _have_ to do. Anything else, I will give you a choice. I've said this before as well, haven't I? As your boss, I expect and demand your loyalty. As your partner...I want you to say no. If it's too much, say no. If you're not sure you want to try, say no. I'll admit it, I don't listen as well as I should sometimes. I think you know that. I'd like to work on that. But, if I've scared you off for good, go ahead and say no. I never put that you had to be my Pet in the contract."

Black Hat gave a small smile, Flug returned it with some nervous laughter. He seemed unsure still but he was calming down.

"Do you like it when I call you my Pet?"

"Maybe...a little..."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know. It's ok to like it."

"I-I'm sorry, it's, uh, it's b-been awhile, I guess, since I've been w-with anyone."

Mmm, that was true. Maybe that was why he struggled so much with drawing lines. His last partner had been, well, his only. And it _has_ been some time since then. Black Hat didn't know the full extent of their relations, just that they hadn't gone so far as to have full on sex. It was reasonable to assume it had been kind of experimental between them. Maybe he really didn't know what it was he wanted.

"I have an idea. We're going to do an experiment, ok?"

"An experiment?"

"That's right. Here's how we'll do it, I'm going to ask you if it's ok if I do something. I'll ask you something like, 'Is it ok if I kiss you?'" Black Hat leaned in, but not close enough to smother him. "Then, you'll tell me if it's ok or not. Try it right now. Is it ok if I kiss you, Flug?"

"Ummm..." Flug seemed to be building up his courage or something. "N-No."

"Ok. Then we're not going to kiss." He backed off. "Is it ok if I hold your hand?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Yes. That's ok."

"Ok," Black Hat again held his hand very slowly. He looked to Flug's eyes. "So we'll just do this, and we'll find out what's ok and what's not ok together. Ok?"

"Ok." Flug nodded. It seemed he was still willing to at least try and see how they could be together.

"Is it ok if I touch you?"

"T-Touch me? Where?"

"How about here?" Black Hat slipped his hand out of Flug's and to his bicep, softly trailing down to his forearm. "Was that ok?"

"Sure, yeah."

"Can I touch you here as well?" Black Hat drifted his other hand down to Flug's thigh, only applying the slightest hint of a squeeze.

"A-Alright."

"What about this?" Black Hat inched his way up towards Flug's pelvic region. "Is this alright, or am I going too far?"

"Um, I th-think I'd rather you not touch me there right now." Finally, he speaks up. Even going so far as to push his hand back down.

"Can I touch here?" Black Hat placed a few fingers on Flug's chest.

"Yes, that's f-fine." Black Hat trailed those fingers down, stopping around his abdomen. "Yeah ok th-th-that's far enough." His hand crawled gently up to the edge of his sternum and curved around his neck. Not in a choking motion, closer to a slow caress. "This is, ok." Flug said softly. It seemed he liked that.

"Is it ok if I get closer?"

"Closer how?"

"Closer like..." Black Hat scooted over, right next to him, shifting one arm behind Flug while keeping the other near his neck. "...this. How does this feel?"

"Feels like something that's going to become something more."

"Do you want something more?"

"Maybe," He admitted, sighing and resting his head to the side. He pet the hand at his neck. "I'm not entirely sure how to do this either."

"We'll go slowly. Don't let me rush you, we have all the time in the world."

Flug looked to Black Hat, it wasn't entirely clear what he was thinking. "Did you mean what you said? About wanting to try and listen better?"

"Yes," Black Hat trailed a finger up Flug's neck to his jawline, stroking along his chin. "If you'll give me the chance."

Flug closed his eyes as Black Hat thumbed his lips. Keeping it gentle, keeping in light, if he didn't like it he was free to stop it. Flug was calmer now, it seemed he liked things a little softer. That was fine. They could build to rougher things. Black Hat knew Flug paid so much attention to every little mark Black Hat left on him. He wanted to give him a whole new array of teeth marks and bruises to inspect every day. Even if they were small ones. They'd be things Flug would go over and reminisce with, again and again.

"Would it be ok if I kissed you now?" He asked.

"Yes. Is it ok if I-" His arms were already coming up to bring Black Hat closer. Finally, something. Black Hat kept a gentle hold on Flug's face, coaxing him to relax as they kissed. Their lips make a soft, wet, smacking sound as they parted.

"So, how was that?"

"That was pretty good, heh."

"Could we do it some more?"

"Yeah, but, um, would it be alright if I made a suggestion?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uh, could you, maybe, c-come with me?" Flug stood up and took Black Hat by the hand. They rounded the couch and went off down the hall.

Oooooh was he? He _was._

Flug stuttered a bit as they entered his bedroom. "I, uh, I don't want to have s-s-se-s-sex, right now." He let go of Black Hat's hand and played with his glasses. "I-I thought I should say so be-before I did something that made you think different."

"That's fine. I don't really want to either."

"Yo-You don't?"

"What, you think because I'm pan I just constantly want sex?"

"N-N-No! Of course not! I just, just, thought I should make it clear."

"That's good. You wanna just do some over-the-clothes type stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah that'd be nice."

"Alright. Do you mind if I take my coat off? It's a little warm in here." Black Hat motioned to the newspapers plastered up on the windows.

"Sure, that's fine." He noticed Flug looked away as he removed the coat. Such a shy man, did seeing Black Hat without the coat affect him that much? Well, he was showing off a bit more of his figure, he supposed. Nothing was really revealed, but it was one less obstacle between them.

He slowly approached Flug after laying his coat on the desk chair, cupping his cheeks as he kissed him again. Flug ran his hands lightly over Black Hat's chest, moving over his tie and shirt collar. They moved to the bed, Flug on his back, Black Hat crawling on top of him. He left some space between them, he didn't want Flug to get overwhelmed. Black Hat started to incorporate his tongue, little by little. They'd done this before as well, but it was still worth checking. Allowing it once wasn't allowing it always, after all. Flug, a bit hesitantly, wrapped his arms around Black Hat's neck. He reciprocated, if not timidly.

"It's an experiment, Flug." He whispered in his ear. "Just trying things out. Seeing what feels good. Don't be afraid to stop if you're not into it."

"I-It's ok." Flug panted out. "I'm ok. This is ok. Just, uh, trying to get the hang of things, ha ha."

"Can I mark you up again?"

"Ok b-but, just a little. Just a little bit."

" _Si insistes,_ " Black Hat moved his mouth down and sucked heartily at Flug's neck. He did little more than lightly prick the skin, but that couldn't really be helped. His teeth were just too sharp, and it was right there. Such a thin barrier, really, between him and every drop of blood in Flug's body. He didn't want it all, of course. Not all at once. He just wanted it all to be...available. He didn't need too much, just a taste. Just a little bit every now and again. Just something until Saturday. Just something to hold him off till then. _**Just let me have a little taste-**_

"Ah! Aaaah, ooh, oh, oh sir..." Black Hat couldn't stop himself, his teeth sunk shallowly where neck met shoulder. Just enough to make him bleed, not enough to really hurt him. But _oh fuck._ Flug tasted enticing enough. If he kept making those noises, those little moans and sighs... "Is it, is it ok if I call you Master?"

"Yeah," he breathed out deeply. He wanted more already. "Yeah that's good."

"Oh..." Flug groaned as Black Hat closed his jaws around him again. He held him so much tighter. "Oh Master..." _**Oh Pet if only you knew. The things I have in store for you...**_

"Hey, hey," Black Hat stopped his suckling for a second. He was damn near panting he was enjoying this so much. "Would it be alright if I maybe...expanded, a bit?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"Could I suck...here?" He ran a hand down Flug's chest, all the way to the hem of his shirt. He slipped a few fingers under the cheap polyester t-shirt, only enough to tease at contact. "You don't have to take your shirt off, but could I pull it up? Just to see if it feels as good here as it does on your neck?"

"Oh, ok. Ok. We can try that. Mmmmm." Flug bit his lip as Black Hat lifted his shirt up, wasting no time and resuming his affections. His skin was so light here, as if it had remained untouched by everything else in the world until Black Hat came along. Flug liked this, he liked it a lot by the sound of it, maybe it was sort of familiar ground for him. Maybe he and Julio Bermudez had done similar things.

Well, Black Hat bet Julio Bermudez never treated him like _this._

He savored and lapped at every slight indent in the skin. He sucked like he could get the blood right through his pores. He softly caressed his bare sides, asking again, "Can I? Can I?" and damn near _purred_ when Flug arched his back up and chanted " _Sí sí sí sí sí,_ " like it was the only word he knew anymore. He kneaded the flesh, feeling a hint of ribs poking out. He was so lean, and slim, though not to the point of near-emancipation like Jo had been. Then again, she hadn't had the easiest upbringing. He supposed they had that in common. He hadn't been able to leave _her_ like this, in part because he was almost afraid to get too rough. Of course, she could handle it. You don't make a name for yourself by being soft, but besides that, he didn't have this much space to work with. Another thing they had in common.

He asked again for permission as he slid his hands (and mouth) down Flug's body, stopping at his pants. Right on the edge of the established line. Kissing and sucking and occasionally spitting out a hair when he _really_ tested the limits. MMMMph, he could feel his hip bones through gloves _and_ pants. _**Oh just wait til I properly get my hands on you.**_ Black Hat promised he would make Flug feel like he truly was a treasured, pampered Pet. He'd leave every last inch of him decorated like a calling card. Everyone would know at a glance that Flug was _his._ His and his alone.

Now that his taste for blood was satisfied, and he did little more than kiss and bruise the delicate concave surface of the stomach, it occurred to Black Hat that Flug wasn't really participating here. Oh he was making his pleasure _quite_ well-known, but he hadn't really done anything other than respond to what Black Hat did. To be fair, Black Hat took most of the initiative, leaving Flug with little option but to follow his lead. Still though, he wanted Flug to feel like he could partake in this too. If they were going to be in a "relationship", then they should _both_ be engaging in these activities.

Black Hat lifted his head up. "You know, I just realized, I haven't really let you do anything."

"Hu- What?"

"I've gotten to mark you up and touch you, but all you've really done is lie there."

"Oh, um, I mean, I'm-"

"Hell, I don't think I even asked. Do you want to mark _me_ up, Flug?"

"Do I...what?"

"You can give _me_ some hickies if you want. I don't bruise easy, but you're welcome to try."

"Uh-"

"It's not really fair, is it? If I suck at your neck and leave you all bruised, but you don't get to do anything to me. Everyone knows _I'm_ the one who leaves you like that," Black Hat couldn't help but grin. "But what do I have to show for you?"

"Do you... _want_ me to..?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no. Just a suggestion, if you're interested."

"Uhh, sure. Yeah. Ok. I've, I've done this before."

"Were you any good at it?"

"Julio liked it." Flug smiled. His face fell just as quickly. "Oh is that, is that weird to talk about? When we're, uh, d-doing...this?"

"It's not weird." It's not entirely welcomed either, even if it _might_ be useful information for Black Hat. "But, if we're going to do this, we should probably switch."

"Switch?"

"Yes, it's a little awkward when I'm on top of you. I think if we...just..." Black Hat maneuvered as best he could around Flug, whom did his best to follow along. He moved to where Flug had been laying, sat up against the headboard, rearranged Flug's pillow so he could recline more comfortably, and finally got Flug nice and settled on his lap.

Well, as settled as he could be when his face was blooming like the biggest, reddest rose. His hands were gripping Black Hat's shoulders tensely, maybe it was Black Hat holding him by the small of his back. Was that a bit too close for comfort?

"There. How's that? A much better angle right?"

"Yea-Yeah," He gulped. "Yeah m-much better."

"Do you want me to move my hands up or-"

"No, no, th-this is fine. It's fine. It's ok. Everything's ok. I can do this."

Flug seemed a bit stuck, maybe he was too flustered to begin on his own. Black Hat wanted Flug to do this himself, but perhaps a bit of guidance wouldn't be amiss. "I find kissing to be a good place to start, personally. Then you can just work your way to wherever you like."

"Ok, um, he-here goes." Flug leaned in haphazardly, nervous and unsure, closed his eyes, and let himself feel his way through it. It was a bit faltering, every few seconds he'd pull away gasping for air, but the more he persisted the more he seemed to find his rhythm and ease into it. His breaths became less labored, he relaxed his body, it felt nice to have him like this again. Willing and cooperating, calm and engaging. His hands slid over to the base of Black Hat's neck. It was nice to lie back and let Flug experimentally take the wheel. Besides, letting him set the pace was good for both of them. Flug got to test his own limits, there was no risk of Black Hat taking it too far, everybody wins.

Flug left a peck on the side of his mouth. Then he left one a bit lower, and another, and another, making his way down to leave a tentative smooch on his neck. Ah, Black Hat should probably mention something.

"Oh, Flug?"

"Yes?" He picked his head up.

"I'd rather you not bite me. I know that might be a little odd, but I've just never enjoyed being bitten as much as I do biting."

"Oh, um, ok. Got it."

"Feel free to kiss and suck as much as you want, just don't break the skin please."

"Ok." He ducked his head back down and resumed his tender attention to Black Hat's neck. Definitely a change of pace, Black Hat wouldn't say his partners were often gentle with him. Nor did he ask for gentleness. But, if this was what Flug needed to do to get comfortable with him, so be it. Had to start somewhere. Flug gingerly took Black Hat's tie in his hands and loosened it. "Um, Black Hat?"

"Yes?"

"I, uh," He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and spoke. "Would it be ok if I, like, und-d-d-did a few b-buttons from your sh-sh-shirt, maybe?"

"Yes." He said instantly.

Flug chuckled. "Well, you aren't hard to convince."

"Hey, you let me pull your shirt up. Fair's fair, right?"

"Yeah...right..." Flug gingerly began undoing the buttons, one by one. Black Hat tried not to stare too intently, that certainly wouldn't help Flug's confidence, but he really couldn't help but watch him. He liked to watch his partners and would certainly be reliving the highlights of the afternoon at his leisure. Like this moment, where Flug slowly opens his shirt wider and blushes about three shades redder the second his hands touch Black Hat's chest. He ran his fingers so softly across the skin, Black Hat leaned into it almost unconsciously. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been so gentle with him. The only one who had probably been close in any way had been Jo, who he seemed to have on his mind for some reason, but that hadn't been out of any tenderness on her part. Curiosity, maybe.

She was quite the curiosity herself. Gaunt and scarred from a lifetime spent in hardship and pain. A kindred spirit, truly.

And he'd had her in a similar position, at least once before, hadn't he? Hadn't he felt her boney fingers on his chest like this, lightly tracing the scar right over his heart. The one that by all means he should not have. The one that had a matching exit wound on his back, slightly smaller but in the exact same place. The one that undoubtedly, out of all of them, should have been fatal. Jo knew scars like that.

" _Are you...like me?"_

Black Hat was shaken out of these thoughts by the sight of blood.

"Flug. Flug! Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

"My nose is- wHAT!?" Flug reached up to feel, and recoiled violently at the sight of blood on his fingertips. His face was still flushed, but now he looked scared out of his mind. He bolted off of Black Hat and dashed into the bathroom.

Black Hat followed, vaguely catching Flug muttering things like _¿Oh Dios por qué? ¿Por qué yo?_ and _Como un puto anime._ Black Hat wasn't sure he fully understood, but he was really concerned about Flug's bloody nose. What was _that_ about? Why did he just randomly get a nosebleed? Was it all the blood pooling in his face? Was that even possible?

Flug hastily balled up toilet paper to try and plug his nose. He was still muttering things, but Black Hat couldn't make any of it out. He seemed to have some idea about what happened. Hell he almost looked embarrassed about it, though that could just be from his mad blush. Which was fading away, so hopefully the bleeding would stop. Did Flug get nosebleeds? Was it like his stuttering? Did this just happen sometimes in Flug's past and something caused it to happen again? Nothing had happened before though, and they'd both been _fully_ shirtless then, so Black Hat was all kinds of confused about what just happened.

"You have to tilt your head back," He said from the bathroom doorway. "Otherwise it'll take longer for it to stop."

"R-Right, I knew that, yeah." Flug sounded weird with his nose stuffed up. "So I, ah, I think I want to stop now."

"No, yeah, of course. I'll just grab my coat."

"Thank you." He called out.

Well, that's _one way_ to put a stop to things. Black Hat buttoned his shirt back up and fixed his tie. He slung his coat over his shoulder and waited for Flug in the hall. All in all, pretty good progress. A good exercise in communication and consent. Black Hat got what he wanted, he felt satisfied. Now there was just the matter of their slight change of plans come Saturday.

Flug stumbled out of the bathroom, it seemed he was starting to feel the effects of the blood pooling in his face (and leaking out his nose?). He still had toilet paper stuffed up his nostrils. "Time for you to get back to stalking?"

"Yeah, just about. So, I'll see you Saturday. I'll pick you up around 10:45 or so, and we'll stake out our guys place together."

"Can't wait, _jefecito._ " Flug gave a halfhearted thumbs-up.

Black Hat couldn't stop from beaming. He thought that one might be one of his favorites, right after "Master" and "sir". "You know, it almost feels like a date. That's what we should call these outings, if we ever have to discuss them in public. We should call them our date nights."

"Ok, yeah. That's a good, inconspicuous way of talking about things."

"I'm looking forward to our date night, Flug," Black Hat said sensuously. "I can't wait to see you demonstrate just what a brilliant weapon of _**malvagità**_ you've made for me."

"I, ah, I won't let you down, sir."

 _ **Flug, you tease! Stop with the terms of endearment before I get serious.**_ "I know you won't disappoint me, my Pet," Black Hat reached out and cupped Flug's cheek, making his approach very slow and tactual. "I have absolute faith in you. There's nothing I look forward to more than watching you kill a man." He was close enough to kiss him now, he could _smell_ the blood coming from him. "May I or...should we keep it professional?"

"I think w-we should focus on the experiment. THE STUN GUN, just, just to clarify. Not like, our experiment just now. I think we should get back to, you know, business."

"When you're right, you're right. This is going to be a big night for us-" _**You especially.**_ "-we need to ensure we're both properly prepared. Since I won't be able to get you any more materials for the Hat-Botler in the meantime, you should rest up. Maybe get yourself another model plane, do whatever it is you do to relax. Trust me, the best thing you can do to prepare for this is to calm down and plan ahead. Think of it like the demonstration for your club, what is the best way to show off your creation? We'll have to advertise these products, what would make someone buy this over any typical taser out there? This will be good practice, we could give live demonstrations in the future!" _**OH boy oh boy oh boy this was gonna be great!**_

"Uh, y-yeah, sure. I'll...relax."

Black Hat smirked. Just to be sure... "Consider it an order from your Master." _**HA! Now you HAVE to!**_

 _ **You will preserve your genius for me, Flug. You will keep that brain of yours nice and sharp. Because out of everything you have to offer me Rocinante, your mind is the thing I like the most. You're mine whether you understand it or not. Whatever it is you watch on your computer all night, watch it if that's what will allow you to calm yourself.**_

"Ok, g-got it. I will relax _so_ hard!"

"Glad to hear it!" He shouldn't need to check on him. Flug would obey him. He didn't have a choice. "I'll see you Saturday, my Pet."

* * *

Translations:

 _ **maestoso = magnificent**_ (Italian)

 _ **monte de merda = pile of shit**_ (Portuguese)

 _Mira esto = Watch this_ (Spanish)

 _Fuerza Aérea = Air Force_ (Spanish)

 _¿Que? = What?_ (Spanish)

 _Oh Jesús y María por favor no = Oh Jesus and Mary please no_ (Spanish)

 _Si insistes = If you insist_ (Spanish)

 _Sí sí sí sí sí = yes yes yes yes yes_ (Spanish)

 _¿Oh Dios por qué? ¿Por qué yo?_ _Como un puto anime. = Oh God why? Why me? Like a fucking anime._ (Spanish)

 _ **malvagità = evil/villainy**_ (Italian)

* * *

Notes:

Happy Halloween everybody. Next chapter, we get back to What Madness is Going on Inside Flug's Head Now.


	33. Chapter 33: InsomniacProblems

"For best results, use stereo headphones in a quiet room where you will not be disturbed. So, you'd like to try being hypnotized? I can see why you'd be interested. It's a curious idea..."

Flug had been through this before and by this point all the video openings kind of blended together. Hey, maybe that helped. He was only half paying attention to the actual words, occupying his mind more with the dizzying patterns of spirals and the dulcid tones of the man speaking.

"Perhaps you find yourself wondering...how does it feel? Will you have any control? Will you have any idea of what's being done to you?" In Flug's experience, yes. "Or will your mind just find itself becoming a helpless plaything? Still...you're curious. You want to know more, to see what it can do to you." Flug wouldn't lie and say he didn't. "You've come to the right place."

 _Well gee, I sure hope so 94._ Flug thought. _I AM here for a reason._

"Get comfortable, sitting or laying down...slow your breathing...and enjoy my words as they begin to enchant you..."

Already done, he knew the deal here. Flug was sitting in his underwear and the old, worn t-shirt that he wore to bed. He also had on thigh-highs socks, soft blue ones with little clouds. They sort of matched his shirt, as it was now a pretty faded blue with the remnants of a cartoony plane on it. His headphones were snug over his ears, making him for all intents and purposes, dead to the world around him. Some fly-boy could come crashing through the window in a fight for his life and Flug would probably wonder if there was an earthquake.

"Listening relaxes you... Stills your body... Soothes your mind... Calms away your worries... Slows your breathing... Focuses your attention... So easy..."

This was pretty standard stuff, though this guy had some interesting music in his videos. Flug wondered if these were more of those "binaural beats" things other people used. Though, those tended to be overpowering. And pulsating. And honestly made it kind of hard for him to relax. This was closer to...a cymbal, maybe. Like a reverberation of a sound, or something. It stayed more or less constant, which was far more preferable.

"Such a natural mindset to slip into...especially when your mind is guided by someone who knows exactly what he's doing."

Yeah, Flug guessed it was. It had definitely gotten easier over the course of his sleepless nights. Whether the exact reason _was_ something natural or he'd just does this so often he could do it in his sleep (ha ha, his _sleep_ ), was subject to debate. His only complaint was that he had no one to debate but himself. He wondered if his sleeplessness was one of the things he contractually wasn't allowed to talk about. What if he followed every sentence with "hypothetically, of course"? Was that a loophole he could take advantage of?

"Maybe you want to find yourself following. Focusing... Relaxing... Surrendering... Losing control... Without even realizing it... Recalling nothing later..." Flug wouldn't say he recalled _nothing._ But, to be fair, it was a little fuzzy. That's kind of what this sounded like, come to think of it. Fuzzy. Could a sound be fuzzy?

"Is it exciting to find yourself caught? To find yourself captivated... Drawn... Captured... Unable and unwilling to resist..."

 _...Kind of..._

"Like a moth to a flame... Every attempt to fight, every attempt to resist... Just makes my words grow stronger. Just makes their pull grow greater. Makes you feel weak, makes you realize you're caught... Feel yourself growing calmer...more attentive...more obedient..."

His breathing _was_ nice and steady. And he supposed he _was_ paying a bit more attention. Not sure either of those qualified as being more obedient. So he was calming down. Good. That's what he was supposed to be doing anyways.

"And discovering this feels _good._ Erotic in ways you'd never considered before..."

Oh, _he'd considered._

"Enchanted... Aroused... Captivated... Controlled... You feel so good... So focused... Your mind is an open book... Your inhibitions melting away... To open your mind up to me... To focus where I want you to focus, to share what I want you to share...feels good... Don't worry, you may be my prisoner here, but I will be _very_ nice to you."

Why did that make him think of Black Hat? Was it just that same sentiment of _You are mine and you will do as I say. But I'll treat you well. Even throw in dental coverage and a compliment every now and again. May I kiss you? You can kiss me if you want. This is totally what healthy relationships are like, what are you talking about? You can say no. Sometimes. If that's what you really want. Maybe._

"So nice that you may not want to go. You're not going to give away any bank details, you're not going to injure yourself or anyone else," Except he _would._ "But you are going to bare your mind. You are going to bare your fantasies. You're thinking of them now." Aw yeah, getting to the good stuff. "The ways you want to be played with...the kinks that drive you wild..."

Oh yes, he _was_ thinking of them. _Maybe you should suggest something?_ He thought. _What do you think I should be for you?_

"Maybe you'd like to be my Pet;" OH jesus he forgot about that. Why did that have to be the first thing he said? Flug was instantly un-relaxed. "Crawling, affectionate, kneeling at my feet..." Feet in motherfucking designer shoes, Flug don't know fancy shoe brands, Louboutins? Why was he thinking of this and why did it make his heart beat so fast?

"Maybe you'd like to be my Doll; Dressed, posed, a toy to be played with..." Calm down, calm down, calm down, get back into it, that wasn't even an odd suggestion. A couple different people referred to their viewers as "pet", or otherwise incorporated that particular word. Nothing unusual, nothing new. Just keep breathing, listen to the music, listen to the voice, _and relax._

"Maybe you'd like to be my Slave; Submissive, eager to serve and pleasure me..." Ahhh yes, the most popular thing Flug had encountered in his nightly hypno binges. You could almost call it a trope. The Hypnotized Slave suggestion. Because why _wouldn't_ someone want to be mindlessly devoted to a faceless voiceover like a 50's American housewife caricature? Being agreeable, subservient, and either content with it or unable to think too hard about it.

As well as being unbearably horny, of course.

"Maybe you have your own fantasies and kinks. Maybe something I've suggested rings true with you though..."

And now here it was, the actual hypnosis part of a hypnosis video. The first quarter or even half of the video was composed of a spiral loop and a soothing voice speaking softly and repetitively in the same pattern over and over again. This is what (supposedly) slips the viewer into trance. Then, it was time for the classic hypnosis countdown, starting from ten down to one just like in the movies and magic shows. Thankfully no one had ever said the cliché _You are getting veeerry veeerrryyyy verrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy sleeeeeeeeeeeeeepppyy._

"I tell you to feel sexy, and that's just what you feel. Sensual... Sexual... Seductive... Inviting..." Yeah...yeah he looked good. He looked _real_ good. Good enough to get himself a rich foreign sugar daddy without even trying. Who had no problems with his murderous streak and could be swayed by some tears and a "sir" here and there.

"I tell you to feel aroused, and that's just what you feel. Excited... Enticed... Horny... Turned on..." _OOooh fffuck yes._ He was feeling it. A bit guiltily as always, but he was feeling it. He wanted to touch himself but all he could seem to do was sit there and enjoy the feeling in his crotch.

"I tell you to feel helpless, and that's just what you are. Captive... Controlled... Powerless... Weak..." _Yes._ All tied up and nowhere to go.

"Now, your mind is open. My words relax you. You _love_ this feeling. You want to think and feel whatever you're told to." _That sounded so much easier._ "You want to feel powerless. You want all resistance to be stripped from you." _Yes._ "You know you longed for this to happen."

 _Yes. He did. He's always wanted it. From the very beginning. That's why he wanted him. Why he was so drawn to him despite everything. Why even his name was enough to make him feel guilty._

"Obedience is Pleasure and Pleasure is Obedience." Also a classic phrase. Had it been in a book? It sounded like something that would be in some old classic they make kids read in high school. Any possible titles escaped his mind.

"Have you ever had a blank mind? I mean a _really_ blank mind. When there are no thoughts at all. I mean just _nothing_ in your head. Nothing at all, just blank... What do you think that would feel like? Would you even be able to think about that?" Good question. What were his thoughts on having no thoughts? Sounded like a fallacy, but he might not know what that means. "In fact, the more you think about it the harder it is to think at all..." Huh. His mind _was_ kind of foggy. "All you have is a blank mind, completely empty of all thoughts... The emptier your mind is, the happier you are... Each time I say the words 'blank mind', your mind completely empties of all thoughts."

Oooh. Neat.

"Each time you see or hear the words 'blank mind' your mind empties of all thoughts ten times faster... Each time you see or hear the words 'blank mind' you find it to be ten times more powerful... Blank mind. Blank mind."

"Blank mind."

"Blank mind. Blank mind."

"Blank mind. Blank mind. Blank mind. Blank mind.

"Blank mind."

"So, how do you know if you have been brainwashed? How do you know if it worked? There is one way... A test. I am going to give you five things to do before you come out of trance. You will like this video, subscribe to my channel if you haven't already, leave a comment telling me about your experience, watch all my other videos, and you will send me a personal message. My email is in the video description below. You know what to do."

The video ended after a few seconds. Flug blinked once or twice and kind of shook himself out of things. He exited out of full screen and scrolled down. He was already subscribed and he'd liked this video before, so there was no need to do either of those things. He'd left a comment before as well, helpfully at the top of the comment section like his past self was trying to shame him. He decided he'd leave another, something a bit more constructive this time. " _Great as always. But I'd love it if it lasted longer. I think it'd be good if you expanded on some of the suggestions you put in your videos. Maybe drag things out a little? I like your other brainwashing videos where it goes on longer, could you do more like that?_ "

There was still an ache in his panties, which Flug opted to ignore in favor of continuing to deny himself for as long as he could stand. He intentionally chose videos that he knew would place him on the edge without pushing him over too soon. The night (er, morning?) was young, it was _only_ like 2:30. He had plenty of time to scroll through videos and edge himself within an inch of his mind. He figured that was a good use of time, since he couldn't exactly work and still had a day or two before his big "date night".

Black Hat said the best thing he could do to prepare himself for this was to relax and go into things calmly. Flug was listening to him, because that was the sanest thing he'd said in all the time Flug had known him. It was really pretty standard advice when presenting anything. Everyone always says, " _Don't overthink it, just calm down and get out there and do it._ " This was what he'd done to try and prepare himself when he presented the Stun Gun for his club, and this _was_ kind of like that. Black Hat had made the same comparison, even. So he must be doing the right thing, right? It wouldn't do him any good to freak himself out thinking about everything that could go wrong (he distracts Black Hat from kidnapping someone, he gives them away somehow, the Stun Gun malfunctions in some way, the person refuses to die, some other unforeseen flaw comes up and ruins everything). He should really relax. That was the best thing for him right now The videos said the same thing, he couldn't focus properly if he wasn't relaxed. He really needed to be relaxed.

Flug went back to the main channel and scrolled back to where he'd been before. He'd watched nearly all of these at least once before, and now he was going back and rewatching his favorites. He was glad to have found this channel, this guy had a lot of videos and a lot of variety. A few of them were very clearly intended for women, but overall it was kind of gender-neutral. If the "touch yourself" command wasn't too descriptive, it was easy enough for Flug to play along without even thinking about it.

He was still on the fence about whether or not this hypnotism thing actually worked. As a man of science, he was willing to admit that the swirling repetitive motions of the spirals coupled with the soothing tones and deliberately paced speech patterns of the narrators did have an effect on him. Controlling his breathing as he did (per their instructions) slowed his heart rate, which released tension and calmed him. There _was_ science behind it. Whether or not that did in fact put him in a _trance_ or any other state of heightened suggestion was still not proven. He never felt forced to do anything.

Like this one, _Hypnotic Torture: Denial._ It was probably one of his favorites. It had this great part where it controlled how he masturbated. It ended with, guess what, denying himself his orgasm. And it was enjoyably within Flug's boundaries. All he had to do was sit there, follow along, and enjoy himself. It wasn't until he got to the _Money Slave Hypnosis_ videos where Flug started to draw lines. He enjoyed this content, but he wasn't about to be paying money for it. Sorry _wey,_ I'll give you all the views you want but I will not be donating to your or your . Not even with the promise of personal hypnosis videos. That was actually part of the reason he didn't do it, that was just...too close. He didn't want some stranger over the internet getting in any way, shape, or form, "personal" with him.

Even with the whole " _you have no resistance, you have no free will,_ " speil, Flug was more than capable of just not doing something if he wasn't comfortable with it. Like if he was told to take a photo of himself for whatever reason, or if he was told to send some kind of sexual message to the person's email. That didn't feel safe so he didn't do it. That was far too much interaction for him. He wasn't here to become someone _else's_ slave, he was just trying to unwind.

Flug had to stop and lightly slap himself in the face for that one. _Someone else's?_ What was he thinking? _Why_ was he thinking? Why could he not just be brainless for longer than two minutes?

And why was he slowly stroking himself through his blue and white striped panties? The same ones he'd been wearing when-

No. No no no, that was enough of that. Onto the next video. What should he watch, what should he watch? _Blank and Mindless Hypnosis,_ saw it an hour ago. _IQ Reduction Hypnosis,_ hmmm. He wasn't looking to be stupid, just calm. _Personality Reprogramming Hypnosis,_ ehhhhh he wasn't in the mood to believe his name was Zane. _Hypnotic Breath Game,_ he liked that one but it didn't really fit with what it was he wanted to get out of this. _Kitty Hypnosis,_ no, he hadn't really been into that. Too bad. _Vampire's Snack Hypnosis,_ was he _sure_ that wasn't his fetish? Because he didn't seem to have any problem with Black Hat biting and sucking his neck like a Dracula revamp. Was he actually drinking his blood? Did Flug ever ask why the fuck Black Hat's teeth were sharp enough to leave literal holes in his flesh? Or at least ask why Black Hat was biting him hard enough to leave literal holes in his flesh? Is he just into that?

Flug leaned back and rubbed his neck. He had to roll his eyes, wasn't he trying _not_ to think about it? About how he'd made out with Black Hat. _Again._ He'd even gone and brought him to the bedroom. It had just...the couch felt awkward. It was kind of weird positioning for him, he spent a lot of time there and if they did it there he would just think about it all the time, the bed was better. He hardly used the thing anymore himself. Might as well make it his designated "Make Out with The Hat Man" spot.

Was that going to happen more often now? Had Flug agreed to periodic necking, perhaps more? It hadn't felt like a one-time thing, especially since it was the _third_ time. And this time Flug had-

Flug rubbed his eyes. No, no this was not helpful. Not a helpful train of thought right now. Too much was going on with the upcoming "date night" for him to be thinking of this. Especially with him being as hard as he was right now. He needed to relax. He should really get back to watching his videos. He was good and worked up, maybe it was time to start thinking about relieving some of that stress his new life of crime was causing him. What was he looking at? _Vampire's Snack Hypnosis, Enslaved in School, Enslaved by Teacher,_ _Hypnosis for Wet Dreams, Puppet Hypnosis-_

Oh. Hey. Look at that. He hadn't watched that one before. Puppet hypnosis huh? It was probably similar to the other videos, just with the word "puppet" instead of "slave". Maybe a few other words switched out here and there. A line or two rewritten, a few different visuals if it was one of those roleplay style videos. Which it probably was, judging by the thumbnail.

Flug didn't think he wanted to be anyone's puppet. He'd had about enough of puppeteers to last a lifetime. Aurelio had probably ruined it for him forever. Which is a damn shame, because that used to be Flug's go-to fantasy. Then again, _Aurelio_ had been his go-to fantasy. If no one else came to mind, no one in the world of 2D doing it for him right then, he thought about Aurelio. Flug could still picture what he looked like in his teens. His features weren't as chiseled, he wasn't as built, wasn't as tall, his shoulders weren't so broad yet. He was every bit as petty though. Even back then he would hold a grudge over the littlest shit. Flug would follow him, he saw him go off with other kids (meaning he forced them to lead the way to their own beat down) behind the school and out by the dumpsters. Flug was careful to stay quiet and out of sight. He knew he'd probably be next if Aurelio knew he was following him and watching him do things like this. He was a big fan of the old " _Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself,_ " back then. He probably still was.

God that was pathetic. What had Flug seen in him? Maybe it had been cute five or so years ago, but they were fucking adults now. That was child's play, could he really think of no better way to use his Gift?

Flug could think of better things he could do. If _he_ had a Gift like Aurelio's his life would be so much easier. He could probably make all his victims deaths look like unfortunate accidents, or suicides. Maybe he could just stop their hearts, with nothing more than a touch and a thought. He could do whatever he wanted, he could _have_ whoever he wanted. Aurelio Cruz wouldn't be out of his league, _he'd_ be out of Aurelio's. His Gift was wasted on him, Flug hoped he knew that. So much potential, in the hands of someone with no imagination. Flug had an imagination. With all the nights he'd spent dreaming of him, he'd probably spent more time thinking about what Aurelio could do than Aurelio ever had. So many nights, hiding under the covers, thinking about him. Thinking about Aurelio taking him behind the school, making him kneel in the trash where no one could see. Making him do _naughty things._ Things that were wrong, things that he really shouldn't be doing, but it was Aurelio. He didn't have a choice. He _made_ him do those things. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to, he was being forced to do it. He couldn't stop it. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was bad, he knew he wasn't supposed to be thinking of other boys this way, he-

He...

He stood up and walked over to the mirror. He was thinking maybe he had some unresolved issues here. He knew it wasn't true, that there was absolutely nothing wrong with who he was attracted to or what he felt. _It was not wrong for him to be himself._ He knew that. It was honestly the least bad thing he'd ever done in his life, why did he feel so ashamed? He didn't feel this bad about murder, and that was entirely a choice he had made. He had made no choice regarding who he was attracted to. If anything he should feel guilty about being a stalker and a murderer, not about being gay. It hadn't been a choice for him to find other guys hot. It hadn't been a choice for him to enjoy panties and things. It had been a choice to try, but it hadn't been a choice to like it.

He twisted this way and that way, checking himself out. He dressed like this for _him._ Because _he_ liked to look this way. He liked how the long socks and stockings felt on his legs. He liked wearing panties. Why did he feel bad about it? Why did it seem like he sought out ways to feel bad about it? Why was there always this underlying feeling of everything he enjoyed being so very, very wrong? Naughty, dirty, sinful, not something he was supposed to like. He wasn't supposed to be _that way._ He wasn't supposed to like men. He wasn't supposed to like lace and satin and frills and pink and everything that went along with it. He wasn't supposed to like being someone's _Pet,_ much less like it so much he got a goddamned _nosebleed._

 _There's nothing wrong with that, you know._ Black Hat's voice whispered in his head. _It's ok to like it._

Whatever Flug had said in response to that, he wanted to take it back and tell him _Hat-Man, this has never been ok. Not once in my life has it been ok for me to be this way._

He almost wanted to talk to Black Hat about it, maybe he could relate some, but that would require him to actually _talk_ and words had never been his strong suit. It had been an ordeal just to talk about why being fucking paralyzed had put him _a bit_ on edge. Good luck getting Flug to open up about his _feelings._

It didn't help that Black Hat was simultaneously the first person he thought of and the last person he wanted to talk to. He wasn't sure if it was really appropriate to get so...personal, like that. Black Hat seemed to have a kind of "let things happen, see where it goes" attitude, which Flug could _maybe_ get on board with? He'd admit that there was certainly... _something_ between them. Black Hat did have qualities that Flug liked and appreciated, maybe even was attracted to, a little. And Flug must have some qualities that Black Hat found...attractive.

Did _he_ find himself attractive? Flug supposed he liked wide shoulders, not as thin, maybe a little taller. Someone who dressed nice, didn't need constant reassurance. Someone with some actual confidence. Maybe he just wasn't his type. What was Black Hat's type? Skinny, awkward, genius? Since he was pan, he might be attracted to similar things in both men and women. Was Flug's closet effeminacy something he liked? It wasn't any kind of dealbreaker, that was for sure.

Flug took his shirt off and eyed himself again. He couldn't stop himself from running his hands over his chest and neck, over all the bruises Black Hat had left on him this time. Along with another weird splotchy rash, spanning from his cheek and jawline down all the way past his belly button near the hem of his underwear. The first time, he'd thought it was some kind of weird sunburn. Now he was starting to wonder if he was somehow allergic to Black Hat. He didn't know what else could cause this. The skin was pinkish, slightly redder in certain spots. Those were also the most tender areas. They _might_ be in places Black Hat had paid more attention to. Did he really find Flug's scrawny torso attractive? Flug couldn't think of any other plausible reason he would trail his tongue (and the rest of his mouth) down Flug's body. Or ask to kiss him again. Was Black Hat's type literally bone-thin weirdos who occasionally find an excuse to kill people?

What was Flug's type? Was there any commonality between the people he liked? He liked Kamina from _Gurren Lagann_ because of his determination and resolve. Not to mention he had badass shades and a cape, and rock hard abs, and led a resistance force of giant robots, and had a cool sword. He liked Griffith from _Berserk_ because of how far he was willing to go for his ambition, and if you say there was nothing between him and Guts you are _wrong._ He supposed he _thought_ Aurelio was like that, someone driven and proud, not afraid to fight dirty if it would bring him closer to his goal. Julio hadn't been that underhanded, he was more just...mischievous. It wasn't that he was _bad,_ it just so happened that this thing they'd both been led to believe was bad suited him. It was just how he was. Like some kind of dashing rogue or something. Black Hat was more like the mastermind in the shadows, the big boss that does nothing but send his minions out because he's too busy sitting around looking cool. Like a less whiny Lelouch vi Britannia, or a more evil Sadao Maou. That was funny, Black Hat struck him as eviller than a character who was supposed to be Satan himself. He supposed that was something all his little heartthrobs had in common, even the protagonists weren't exactly the good guys. Even the ones that were morally right were still rebels in their world. Bending the rules was fair game, if they had motive and opportunity. Breaking them was never out of the question, it was just a matter of what rules and why. People who did what they wanted, regardless of whether or not it was justified. If they weren't in the right, they then were satisfied being wrong. It was their choice, they didn't need approval from anything or anyone else. He supposed that was what he really liked about them; that kind of I-do-what-I-want, devil-may-care attitude. Morality be damned, I know I am.

Flug saw his reflection go wide-eyed.

 _Do I have a thing for...BAD BOYS?_

Oh no, oh brother that was some _crrrrrrrrringe._ Flug felt so embarrassed that he put that string of words together, even mentally. He walked backwards into bed, flopping down and curling up, still pawing at his bare stomach. Still ignoring an uncomfortable hard-on, his arousal hadn't quite dwindled down completely. Flug gave a mental _Fuck it_ and slipped his cock out. He started out quickly, he didn't spend all this time working himself up for nothing. He wanted to relieve some goddamn stress before he went out and killed...some guy.

Ok, not helpful. Not arousing. He needed to think about something that would get him back in the mood. C'mon, he made out with an older guy in this very bed like a day ago, he had recent experiences to think back on and fantasize about! Flug head lolled to the side, going even faster up and down his shaft. Even if his mind wasn't cooperating, his body would still have a reaction to this, right? It reacted when _Black Hat_ touched him. When he was kissing and sucking at his body, just barely within the lines Flug had made.

Did Flug just taste good? Was that why Black Hat liked to kiss and suck and bite him? Or did he really think Flug looked good like this? He said he _liked him._ He said he wanted to kiss him. He said he liked the sounds he made. Flug _knew_ he liked it when Flug called him "Master". Though that last one after he asked to go along for their big kidnapping date might've been pushing it. Black Hat agreed to it, kind of reluctantly, Flug just thought it would sweeten the deal, kind of. What, he trusts him to kill people but not to sit quietly and observe? That was a good 40% of what science is! At least! And Flug was _asking_ him for this, practically begging, just to not be left on the bench until Black Hat decided he could be a part of this thing he agreed to be a part of!

Black Hat had looked almost mad after Flug said that, though. Flug could practically feel the change in the air. That hadn't happened in a while. It felt like he was calling Flug's bluff, in a way. Like, _If you're going to act like a sugarbaby then I expect my sugar._ What was he even mad about, _he_ was the one who wanted to make up so badly. Flug didn't make him do anything, _he_ insisted. And if he was really sorry about it then he wouldn't argue, he'd just do it.

"Mmmmm," Flug slowed his hand down, he was starting to feel it again. Black Hat _had_ seemed really sorry. The man may be a villain, but he wasn't heartless. He'd shown concern for Flug's wellbeing, he'd tried to cheer him up when he was down. He admitted when he did wrong. He respected Flug's boundaries, for the most part. He hadn't ever made Flug feel bad about himself. Flug was gay, hey, he was pan. Flug had killed people, him too, no big whoop. Flug liked to wear ladies lingerie, and he looked damn good in it too.

Flug couldn't help but go faster as he continued to think of him. He said he was looking forward to watching Flug kill a completely random stranger. That there was _nothing_ he looked forward to more. He had _absolute_ faith in him. Flug wasn't going to let him down. He was going to be a Good Pet and murder whoever it was Master kidnapped for him. _He did it just for him._ He went out and built Flug somewhere safe where nothing bad could happen, no one would find out, and he could be villainous all he wanted. It really did almost feel like a date. Would this be their second date? Flug slowed his hand down again, biting his lip to keep from nagging himself to stop being such a tease. Had Black Hat tried to take him on a date to cheer him up after Aurelio outed him? He said it didn't have to be a date, but had he intended it to be one? Had he asked him to the movies as a date? Movie, dinner, classic date night. Had he wanted to help get Flug's mind off things? Flug was almost sorry he hadn't taken him up on it, maybe it would've made things a little easier now. Maybe he wouldn't question it so much when Black Hat tried to be nice. He _did_ try. He cared about him, in his own way.

Then again, after he'd questioned it, Black Hat had tried to kiss him. Flug still wondered if he'd had more in mind. If Flug let him do it, would he take it farther? How far? If Flug didn't stop him at all, how far would he go? It came back to him so clearly, how they'd been standing there in between the kitchen and the living room, Black Hat holding him so close, kissing his way up Flug's arm until they were face to face. Right there. Holding him securely so he couldn't run away from him. Had his head so he couldn't turn away. Because he couldn't give half-assed answers anymore, and if he did Black Hat would just answer for him. He was going to do it, unless Flug told him to stop. If he couldn't do that, Black Hat wouldn't stop. Not until he got what he wanted.

 _Him._

 _He was right there, in front of his face. Eye filled with hunger._

" _Now, I am going to kiss you, unless you stop me."_

" _W-Wait, Black Hat, I-I-" I'm not sure if I'm ready and I don't know if I want it to be you or if I just want it so bad I only imagine it's you._

 _Black Hat got up close and personal, so close to his lips already. "Decide, my Pet. What do you want?"_

 _There was no time to decide, he leaned in and he was there, on his mouth and pressing strongly. Not forceful, just firm. Strong. Like his grasp, pressing their bodies together. Beginning to move gently. His lips opened for Black Hat, sinking into his touch and falling down far into the steaming pits of longing. He reached his hands up to wrap around his head and return his fervor three times over. He began producing sharp whines for his Master, his arousal making his body feel wound up and tight._

 _Black Hat pulled away and panted lightly. "So, you want this?"_

" _Y-Yes," He gulped down air. "I want you so much right now."_

" _Good," Black Hat kissed him again, holding him tight and leaving no opportunity for escape. Not that Flug would. "Because I want you too."_

" _You, you do?"_

" _Yes. I've waited long enough to make you mine. I've got your soul," He lifted Flug up by the seat of his pants, the skinny scientists legs wrapping around him instinctively. "And now I want your body."_

 _He couldn't say anything in response to that. Not even in a fantasy. Just responding to his touch and being vaguely aware of the scene changing. No longer were they in the living room but in his bedroom. Both of them already down to their respective underwear, though Flug had on something a bit more saucy than usual. Even for him. Which he could not have had under his usual apparel. Face-down against the bed, Black Hat on top of him and whispering in his ear._

" _Is this just for me?" He asked, running bare fingers (they were normal, since Flug didn't know what his hands actually looked like) across the frilly trim of Flug's skirt. Reaching under it to play with his most sensitive parts._

" _A-Ah-Yes!" Flug squeaked. The feeling of his hands through the thin fabric sending exhilarating waves of lightning through him._

" _Not for your little stalkee?"_

" _N-No." He gripped the sheets tight. "I'd never wear anything like this for_ him. _Not anymore."_

" _You'd only wear this for me?" The hot breath of Black Hat tickled the back of Flug's neck, making him squirm between his body and the bed._

" _Yes Master."_

" _ **Bene, bene,**_ " _Black Hat murmured into his neck, sucking and nipping like he was getting ready to take a chunk of the supple flesh right out of him. His bare hands played with him under his sumptuous attire, tracing intricately woven lace patterns and making Flug move against his touch in his ecstasy. Even in a fantasy though, he found himself freezing a bit once Black Hat hooked a finger around the waistband of his panties._

" _Get ready," Oh God that was so hot, the way he wasn't presenting him with any options or asking him if he really wanted this anymore. Just commanding that he prepare himself for what was about to happen._

 _Flug's face was half-buried in the sheets and his pillow, but he managed to stutter out a few words as his undergarment was pulled down, exposing his ripe cheeks. His voice sounded so small, so ready to be disputed. Corrected. "P-Please be gen-gentle." Like I tell people you are._

" _Oh, Roci," Black Hat maneuvered around to meet his gaze, grinning smugly. The purr of his name coming out like he'd called him that a million times before. "We both know that's not what you really want from me."_

" _N-No," He admitted. "But I-"_

 _Black Hat kissed him again, stealing his air and what was left of his fight. "Relax, My Pet. I won't hurt you. Just relax and let me take care of you."_

" _Ok, Master, ok." Rocinante found himself nodding, allowing his panties to be slipped down to his ankles and his lower half repositioned. This was_ his _fantasy, so there wasn't any real need for gentleness. He could take anything here, it couldn't hurt him. Unless he wanted it to. And if he did, that was his business. No one else's. Not even Black Hat's, since this wasn't really him. Just the him that Rocinante imagined so that he could have a little bit of fun without worrying about consequences tonight. He wouldn't know how Rocinante imagined him to be, he'd never know that he'd fantasized about him at all. He could do whatever he wanted. Could have whatever he wanted done to him. By whoever he wanted. And if at anytime he felt guilty about any of it, he could feel guilty afterwards because this was far more intense that any of his other fantasies had ever been and he wouldn't let something as ridiculous as guilt get in the way of enjoying it to its fullest. It was just a fantasy after all, whatever happened here had no effect on what happened in real life._

 _He pushed in roughly, making Rocinante cry out. After a few strokes, getting the feel of it, he picked up the pace and kept at a fast but even rhythm. Rocinante tried to focus on breathing, taking in air while he took in his Master. His body rocked back and forth against the bed. He held onto the sheets for purchase, so he could push back against him. He could feel his body being stretched by his Master's sex, how it reached deep inside to his core and forced licentious moans into the pillows. He clung desperately to keep himself in place as his Master increased his force and started to really pound into him in earnest. None of this should've been possible without sufficient lubrication, but this_ was _a fantasy after all. The rules of reality were subject to change._

 _As for what it felt like...it felt pleasurable. Rocinante hadn't ever actually experimented with that part of his body save for a tentative finger. He and Julio hadn't gone that far, they'd only been bold enough to experiment with their mouths. Mostly Flug's, in truth. He'd been up for anything back then._

 _He'd wanted so badly to finally be able to open up to someone. He'd been dreaming of finding someone like him. It had been almost too good to be true. Rocinante left home at the totally emotionally mature age of 17 and within his first weeks outside of the nest finds a cute guy in his unit who just so happens to also be gay and relates to his problems at home and is just so easy to talk to! Who was kind of a little sneak, and liked to tease Rocinante a bit about all the secret kisses he'd shared with other boys back home. He was so daring like that. He didn't want word getting out about them either, but he never let that hold him back. He never let being afraid stop him from living his life. You'd almost think he wasn't afraid. Rocinante really liked that about him. He didn't want to drag things down by worrying too much. He wanted to just let go like Julio and enjoy what was happening between them. They were always careful, everything was going to be fine._

 _Rocinante didn't want to be the one stifling his boyfriends free spirit. He'd leave that job to their drill instructor. No, he wanted to be right on the edge with him.-_

-"So, um," He cleared his throat, hoping not to break down into stutters. "What, exactly, do I do here?"

"Well, first it goes in your mouth. Then you just kind of bob your head back and forth, and suck."

"Yeah, I could figure out that much." Rocinante grumbled.

"Then what do you want to know? Some good moves?" Julio laughed a little bit. It was cute, the way the little lines around his eyes crinkled when he smiled. "There's no secret technique I'm going to teach you that gets a guy to cum in two seconds."

"I'm pretty sure that's what we _don't_ want to happen."

"How would you know?"

"That sounds like the most anticlimactic climax imaginable."

Julio laughed some more, and squatted down to be eye level with him. God, the way his eyes sparkled. "And you say you don't know what you're doing."

"Because I don't."

"You're turning me on, I'm pretty sure that's what we're trying to do here."

"So you like seeing me on my knees. I'll remember that."

Julio kept laughing, trying very hard to keep it as light as possible. "Stop it! You're going to get us caught!"

"Me? You're the one who wants me to kneel before the king or whatever."

"Wha-What?!" He fell on the floor, pulling Rocinante on top of him. Rocinante's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe what position they were in! Not that Julio was phased at all. He just grabbed Rocinante by the sides of his head and pulled him into a quick kiss. And many more to follow. All over his cheeks and chin and once on his nose. They were both a struggling, stifled pair of giggles before long, both telling the other to shut up before someone heard them.

"'Kneel before the king,' where do you get these kinky ideas?" Julio asked him after the giggle-fit passed.

"I don't know. I just...I don't know. I was thinking kneeling, and knights, I guess, and...Yeah it's pretty stupid, huh? I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Julio held him by the chin and guided him back to his lips. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I like that."

"Ok, but, _what_ am I doing?"

"Being yourself. Just keep doing that and you can do anything you want with me."

"Like wh-what?" Oh God he stuttered. No, no, keep it controlled. Keep it nice and easy. It was only because of how suggestively Julio had said that. He swore, one of these days he was just going to cheesily blush at Julio like some goddamned anime character and their dirty little secret would be out.

"Well, we came back here for a reason. It may have something to do with my fly being down. We can get back to that, if you want."

"Oh, oh yeah. Right, right." Rocinante scooted down his body until he was facing Julio's, ahem, _equipment._ He eyed it nervously, he'd never been this close to another besides his own. It wasn't that he didn't like what he saw, believe him it was doing insane things to his insides, but he just didn't know how to...begin. Did you really just stick it in your mouth and suck? Nothing else to it? What if it didn't fit? Would that be considered a good thing or a bad thing? Oh God he didn't have a clue what he was doing, why did he agree to this? He'd never done anything like this before and now with this guy he's only known for-

"Hey, Roci?" Rocinante looked back to Julio, propped up on his elbows. He looked a bit more serious than usual, his typical playful grin nowhere to be seen. "I've never actually done this either."

"R-Really?"

"Heh, just cuz you kiss a guy doesn't mean you gotta blow him too. I hope that's not why you let me talk you into this."

"No, no I-I want to do this." He said, going back to the piece of anatomy before him. "And hey, no matter what I do, you can't complain because you have no one to compare me to."

"Yeah! I'll like it, even if it's bad!"

"Oh thanks for the big vote of confidence Julio. See how you like it now."

"Ha ha! It don't matter, Roci. You could be the most sexually inept person on the planet, I'd still like you."

Oh Jesus his face felt so hot right now. As a matter of fact he felt hot all over. Was he sweating? He felt sweaty. "Yeah, w-w-ell, good." He stuttered out. "Because I probably am." He reached out his hand and figured he knew enough to be able to do the basics and if not, well, he'd learn as he went.-

-Well, that kind of took him out of the mood.

Sigh, the same old shit all over again. He thinks he's over it, he tries moving on, tries thinking about a whole new person even, but he can't help but dwell on the past. Was it normal to constantly think of your ex when you enter a new relationship? He supposed he didn't really know, having been in only one previously and being highly suspicious of the one he was in currently. Whether it was for show or not by this point, he couldn't deny that they _were_ in a relationship. Exactly what kind of relationship was unclear to say the least, but to Flug it seemed like Black Hat was trying for some sort of employer-employee-friends-with-benefits type of thing. Was there any difference between friends with benefits and straight up fuck buddies? Flug didn't know, and wasn't sure he really wanted something like that in his search history.

What he wanted was to fucking _relax._

When Flug finally did manage to rub one out and leave himself a panting, sweaty mess on his bed, he did feel a bit better. He laid there for a few minutes, catching his breath, thinking about how he was going to be expected to murder some random dude at the drop of a hat. He supposed that first he should demonstrate changing the voltage, altering the amount of electricity flowing through their victim to make it as painful as desired. Maybe lower it down to a slight tingle and then gradually increase it until it's almost enough to kill a person. The standard amperage was enough to mess with the heart if it went on long enough. Between 100 and 200 milliamps, anything could be fatal. He'd need to be careful or it'd be over too soon. He still had to demonstrate the pulsing feature, his own handheld electroshock treatment. If he could manage not to end things prematurely, the only thing left would be to disarm the Stun Gun, give the victim a breather, say something that was possibly cliché, and fire a shot with enough electricity to kill them immediately.

It was a solid strategy, he considered writing a script of some kind so he wasn't stuck trying to think of what to say when he was in the delicate process of torturing some poor unfortunate soul. Whoever it would be.

Flug got out of bed, grabbed some tissues to clean himself up, and went back to his desk and computer. He closed all his tabs and turned it off, he didn't feel much like sitting and staring at a screen anymore. But he did still want to relax. He needed _something_ to distract from his constant self-doubt.

What if he couldn't do it? Not the kidnapping, he wasn't going to argue that he probably wasn't ready for that, the killing. All those things Black Hat said, "I know you won't disappoint me, I have absolute faith in you, there's nothing I look forward to more," Flug didn't want to let him down. Not while they were in a soundproofed murder-dungeon. Flug doubted he could overpower him physically. Black Hat might be able to disarm Flug before he could shoot. Killing people most likely fell under the stuff-you-have-to-do-because-you-sold-your-soul-to-me category. Which wasn't _exactly_ a problem with Flug, but...

He knew nothing about them. He was going to be killing a complete stranger. He's never done that before. Not without it being collateral damage. Everyone else he'd known and had a reason for killing, even if it wasn't exactly a _good_ reason. Gabriel Sueños was an ass who got what he deserved after all that talk of how he and Julio would burn (honestly Flug was proud of the irony). Everyone else was kind of overkill though, Flug would admit that. The five people who'd been investigating the crash were necessary kills, he had to protect himself. Flug was trying to think of this as just practice for Aurelio but...was that enough for him? Did it really count as an act of evil if he had to imagine someone else to be able to go through with it?

He reached for his phone and started scrolling through Aurelio's various social media accounts, lurking around to see what he's been up to since the last time Flug saw him. If he couldn't do anything else, he could put some old habits to good use. There wasn't anything recent, all the latest posts were all from around Christmas time. More accurately right before Christmas, since there weren't any pictures of what presents he got or half-assed seasons greetings. _Oh what?_ Flug thought. _Did you get your internet privileges taken away as punishment for getting arrested?_ He poked around on other people's pages, seeing if Aurelio was tagged in any photos or mentioned by any of his "friends". It didn't look like he was, Flug didn't see him in anyone's group photos from Christmas or New Years. Maybe he was staying home these days, metaphorical tail between his legs.

Flug grinned at the thought, feeling unusually excited by the prospect of Aurelio sitting around and replaying what happened again and again. Feeling his frustration without being able to do anything about it. Flug saw him as kind of a caged tiger now, something that _was_ powerful but wasn't any sort of threat to him. Flug intended on keeping him caged. He wanted Aurelio's last months before he died spent in unpleasantness. Flug wanted to make him feel ten times as afraid as he had when Flug shot him. He wanted to make him feel every bit of fear and hopelessness and pain and suffering Flug had ever felt in his life. He wanted to absolutely _break_ him.

It would be kind of hard to do that and _then_ get away with his murder, though. Maybe Flug could just...drag it out. Assuming they would (eventually) take Aurelio to their little murder-shed thing, they wouldn't be keeping him alive for long. Not too long, at least. How long was it humans could go without water? Three days or so? How about water, but no food? That could give him up to three weeks, wasn't that how it went? A week and a half should be satisfying. Not too long, not too quick. Maybe push it to two weeks if he so wished. Assuming Black Hat had no issues with Flug being a little sadistic. Flug doubted he would. Black Hat would probably want to watch, the freaking psycho. He could even have a turn, as payment for his car, so long as Flug still got the killing blow.

Why did that feel like it would be simple, but the task at hand made him hesitate? If he couldn't do _this,_ how would he get _there?_

Flug switched over to his email. He didn't check it too often, which he probably should. Hey, he was doing it right now. A step in the right direction. He had a few from his school; reminders about the spring semester, a notice that he was suspended from all extracurriculars concerning engineering. Darn, couldn't go club-hopping. And a notice that he was required to make an appointment with one of the schools mental health counselors by- oh damn he better get on that. The deadline had nearly passed. And they would probably have multiple appointments throughout the semester, that was what this email seemed to suggest. What a pain. He didn't want to _talk._

Well, that wasn't exactly true. He _did_ want to talk, but not to Black Hat and not some stranger. He didn't want to shoot himself in the foot by making Black Hat doubt him as well, and he wasn't allowed to talk to "people Black Hat deemed untrustworthy" about the stuff that actually bothered him.

But...maybe he should talk to _someone._ Even if he had to lie, maybe he did just need to get some stuff off his chest.

Ok, hey, what was this one? It was an email notification from some backwater forum site that he barely remembered using once. Apparently a few people left him some comments on a post he made? What was that about? Flug clicked the link, curious what he'd even wrote in the first place.

It was about him not sleeping. Ah, now he remembered. Back when he hadn't known that being sleepless was a side-effect of being soulless. He read over his original post again, seeing what exactly it was that he had posted for the whole wide web to see. Ugh, it read like a cheesy creepypasta.

 _I haven't slept for the last few days. All I do is lie awake at night trying to fall asleep but I can't. And I mean DAYS. I thought it was just stress or too much coffee or something at first, but it's been almost a week and I have not fallen asleep once. I'm not even nodding off. I don't even feel tired. Everything else is normal, I might even be more productive than usual. I'm burning through tasks that used to drag on forever. Now the only thing that drags on is the night, because I'm not sleeping. All I do is try and force myself to sleep. Pills don't work. Music doesn't work. Googling the side-effects of going too long without sleep doesn't do anything but freak me out even more. I'm starting to get really worried. The only thing that changed is I went out with this guy into the middle of nowhere and got drunk. That was probably the last time I knocked out. Since then, nothing. Has this happened to anyone else? Can anyone tell me what's going on?_

It had gotten four comments. They seemed normal enough. Some random people writing in with, " _Go see a doctor dude; That's nothing, I once stayed up three weeks straight on nothing but Monster and Takis; I know how you feel, I never get any sleep either #InsomniacProblems; I swear these Nightmare on Elm Street sequels are just getting worse and worse._ "

Well, might as well resolve the question.

 _Hey, me again. I found out what happened to me. I'm fine now. I can't specifically say what happened, but I got my answer. Still haven't slept at all, but now I'm pretty much used to it. I'm taking steps to keep myself safe and sane, so I think I'm going to be okay. I'll definitely see a doctor if something starts going wrong with my health._

There was one question answered. Now he just needed to figure out what he was going to do Saturday. He only had two days left. Was he really ready for random, impersonal murder sessions? He really did wish he had someone else to talk to besides Black Hat, why oh why was he such a loner? He had no one to talk to about his budding villain career path (except his boss, who was out of the question), and no one to talk to about his issues with his and Black Hat's "relationship". Who would even be able to help with that, Black Hat didn't seem to hang out with or talk to anyone but Flug and...Demetra, maybe? Did they talk? They seemed friendly with each other, and Flug supposed it wasn't unthinkable that Black Hat had ONE friend besides him...if they were friends...

You were supposed to be able to confide in your friends, weren't you? About personal, "relationship" stuff?

* * *

Translations:

 _wey = dude_ (Spanish/Mexican slang)

 _ **Bene, bene, = Good, good,**_ (Italian)

* * *

Notes:

What do I want? Art of Black Hat in Louboutins! When do I want it? Whenever is convinient, it's no big thing.


End file.
